Decisions Part 1 Is this a love story?
by Jules Cesar
Summary: At the time of the old Republic. During Sith Occupation in the Cold War. A couple, being different species, was forced to marry by the Sith. He thought she was too red, but was interesting. She thought he was too blue, and hated him. How they overcame their differences, and outwitted the Sith, for a life together. (Mature after chapter 7)
1. Title Page

Decisions

Part One

Is this a love story?

By Jules Cesar

©2015

©2016

Author's Note: The authors main source for alien species description, was "STAR WARS The New Essential Guide to Alien Species" copyright © 2006 by Lucasfilm Ltd., and assumed it was Canon. The author was quite surprised that alien species description in Wookieepedia were different. Especially concerning female Devaronians.


	2. Chapter 1

DESCISIONS ©2015

A Star Wars story, set in the time of the Old Republic

By Jules Cesar.

Dragnoor – Capital City of Deysum III

Chitrah, was furious. If there had not been an automatic door on the entrance to the office, he would have slammed it shut on his way out. He was so furious that he didn't remember anything about his walk through the Ministry of the Interior. Nor walking down the broad steps out front, nor boarding the local transit system. He didn't remember men, women and droids giving him a wide berth. So that they would not be the one he would vent his fury upon.

In the Sith Empire, you have to ask permission for everything. You needed permission to marry, before you could apply for a marriage license.

He had just been to the Ministry to get permission to marry. They said that he could marry, but only to the person they chose for him, and they had chosen a Devaronian. He did not think that they were even compatible. They were red, his is blue, even their blood was different.

These Imperials have gone too far.

During his transit ride home, Chitrah recalled the history of his people on this world. His family has descended from the Chagrian who were brought to this world as slaves by the Rakata during the Eternal Empire to work in the open pit mines. When the Rakata first found Deysum III it was a barren world with mineral outcrops at the surface. There were a few pools of water on the surface, none of which was drinkable. There were no sentient species for them to enslave and mine the deposits. So they brought millions of slaves from the worlds they conquered. One third of the slaves were responsible for taking the brackish water from deep underground, and purifying it, so that it was drinkable, and using it for growing the food required for all the slaves. The rest were responsible for the mining, smelting and refining of the deposits so that it was useable for the Rakata. The Rakata found the world too barren to live there themselves, so they left the running of the operations to slave overseers. They would come by on a regular basis, to receive the materials prepared for them. If there was sufficient product they would just leave the planet. If they believed it to be insufficient, they would torture the overseers, and walk through the living quarters killing any infirm, and randomly killing the infants of slaves. Claiming they were taking away from their productivity. The slaves would eventually hide their offspring in caves and holes they dug in the rocks, when the Rakata were scheduled to visit.

Many of the open pit mines were deep enough for the brackish ground water to seep through the porous rocks to accumulate in the bottoms of the mines, causing an increase in humidity planet wide, making it easier for all the slave species to breath, and an increase in the flora and fauna planet wide. The native plants survived by drawing what moisture they could from the atmosphere, with higher humidity, came more plants. More plants meant more animals that ate them. More animals meant more predators/scavengers, and an increase in violent encounters with them.

When the Rakata stopped showing up, the slaves had no way to return to their home worlds, so they did what they could to sustain themselves. The population growth became stagnant, since they could not grow beyond what drinking water they could produce to sustain them. They survived like this for millennia, until the first human colony ships arrived with modern more efficient equipment for water purification, allowing the population to start growing once again.

Compared to Champala this was a desolate world for the Chagrian. There wasn't enough water to build pools for the tadpoles to swim in that the Chagrian women gave birth to. There was just enough for a small basin to keep the tadpoles' wet by covering them in wet rags. The Chagrian on Champala were a tall noble creature, standing an average of 2 meters tall, standing head and shoulder above most other species. They had developed the blue pigment in their skin to protect them when their sun went into a cycle emitting deadly radiation. Both the males and females had two lethorns, that started at the top of the head, came down the sides of head, dropping down over the chest. The base of the lethorns remained sheathed in flesh for up to half of the length of the horn. The lethorns were believed to be used to protect the body when they were still water dwelling creatures. The male Chagrin had another set of horns that protruded upward from their foreheads. These horns were used in underwater competitions were they would attempt to impale their rivals, while competing for a mate.

Only one in twenty tadpoles born on Deysum III survived in that first generation to where they could leave the water. To compensate for the high mortality rate the Chagrian women of child bearing years were almost always pregnant. Still the population dropped by more than 50% from the first generation to the next. The poor quality of food also caused the first generation of Chagrian born on Deysum III to stand less than 1.5 meters tall when fully mature. The other thing the women tried, was to not do any strenuous activity in the final few months of their pregnancy, so the tadpole would stay in the womb and develop for as long as possible before giving birth. Which is a hard thing to do when you are a slave. Fortunately the overseers were not Rakata. They understood the plight of the Chagrian, being slaves themselves, and did what they could to help.

Eventually the Chagrian on the world evolved to the point that they no longer gave birth to tadpoles, but to babies similar to other humanoid species, not requiring the birthing pools any more. They also lost the ability to grow horns as they were not required on this world. Only stubs remained on their skulls as the roots of what would have been horns. The only physical characteristics that remained of their Chagrian DNA, were their blue skin, giving them the ability to withstand higher levels of radiation, their powerful legs, and the eyesight that allows them to see in colour even in dim light, and the ability to see farther than other species. They were able to rebound in height after the human colonist arrived and the quality of food improved, to where the average height of the Chagrian on present day Deysum III was an average of 1.85 meters.

On this world they used their legs for running, not swimming. This allowed them to avoid being dinner for the local predators. Who would go after the slower, easier prey. What was interesting, was that without horns, they started to grow hair on their bodies, and the tops of their heads like humans. With only a few being able to grow any amount of facial hair.

Still from the more than one million Chagrian that the Rakata had originally brought to this world, the population was reduced to mere hundreds before they had evolved enough to survive on this world.

By this time the empire of the Rakata was overthrown by their slaves, and there was no way for any of them to return to the worlds of their ancestors.

It was at this time that Chitrah's ancestors took up the trade of cobbler. A trade he has been denied by the Imperials. They made him take an aptitude test and told him that he was better suited as a computer technician. Surprise, surprise! Probably 95% of the people forced to take the test were told the same thing.

After the treaty of Corusant, with all the new worlds the Republic surrendered to them, now part of the Sith Empire, the Imperials wanted to be connected to every computer on every planet they controlled. They wanted to be connected through their own systems, with their own controls in place. Most computers were already connected through the Holonet, but the Imperials thought that that system was too porous. They also believed it to be controlled by the Hutts, even though it was built by the Republic. The Imperials did not want to share their information with no-one, no-where, no-time, no-how. So to connect all these computers to their system, they would need an army of computer technicians, and Chitrah had been unwittingly drafted.

Chitrah had worked for the Ministry of the Interior for about a year and a half now, after completing his initial training. He had earned the reputation of being able to handle the more difficult computer modifications. He would have thought that that would have earned him a favoured person status with other departments in the Ministry. Not this! Not being forced to marry, not just outside of his clan, but outside of his species.

Somehow Chitrah got off at the right transit stop. His getting off without any incidents, was a tremendous relief to the other transit riders.

Chitrah lived in a commercial/residential district. Every building looked pretty much like the next. So much so, that the entire block looked like one building. You had the storefront open to the street with pedestrian and vehicle traffic. Behind the storefront was the workshop where most tradespeople worked their craft. Behind that would be the washroom and kitchen area, with a door off the kitchen to the back alley. The alley was broader then an ally you would find in the business district downtown, and there was no vehicle traffic allowed. This doorway was considered the front door to the residents, by the tradespeople who lived there, and the alley was were their children played if they had to stay close to home. As he started walking through the alley way, the few blocks to his home, he started thinking less of how unfair the Imperials were, and more about how he was going to tell his family about the restrictions placed by the Imperials on his getting married.

During this past year, the Imperials had started flying him to other planets to tackle the more difficult computer modifications. This last set of days off, his father had approached him about the possibility of getting married, and Chitrah was very receptive to the idea. In fact when he was supposed to arrive home with the permission to marry. His father was going to announce who his bride would be, and would start the serious negotiations to secure a marriage contract, and setting a date for the wedding. Chitrah was sure his father had already approached the family of the prospective bride to make sure they would be amicable with the arrangement. Now this!

These Imperials have gone too far!

As Chitrah opened the door to the kitchen, all the adults could see that something was not right. His mother, Challana, had her daughter-in-law, Brunewa, roundup her children, while she made up a basket with the treats that were supposed to be for their party. She gave the basket to Brunewa to take to her parents' house with her children. They would be notified when it would be okay for them to come back home.

After the children had left, Chitrah spoke to the family. "Papa, they will only give me permission to marry one person, and she's a Devaronian."

The family stood there in stunned silence. After a time, Chitrah's father, Cabrera, was able to regain enough composure to ask Chitrah to take a walk to the park to settle down, and to take his mother with him. So Chitrah left the house with his mother in tow. He really did not want any company right now, but he could not say no to his father, any more then he could ask his mother to leave him alone. As they neared the park, Chitrah started to think less about his permission to marry, and more about why father had sent his mother with him.

When he arrived at the park it was pretty much deserted. Even though the sun hadn't quite set, the children had all gone home for their dinner, and any evening chores that still needed to be done. He found an empty bench and sat down, his mother sitting down right beside him.

"Mama, why did Papa send you with me?"

"Because he knew you would stop thinking about this marriage situation, and start wondering about why he sent me."

The reply brought a smile to Chitrah's face. "Is that the only reason?"

His mother gave a little mischievous laugh, "No! He did not want either one of us to see how upset he really is."

"But it's okay for my older brother, Achram, to see him angry?"

"Achram will someday be the head of the clan, he has to see Papa when he's angry, just as much as seeing him when he's happy, or when he's proud. So that he can learn to be a good leader for the clan." His mother's answers helped comfort him, as he once again realised how well his parents knew him.

Chitrah felt ready to go home. He was sure that his father had figured something out. After all he was the smartest man Chitrah has ever known.

Chitrah gave his mother's hand a gentle squeeze then stood up. He decided to walk down the main street back to their home instead of the alleyways. He took her hand in his, and started reminiscing about all the times mother had come to the park, when he was a little boy, to bring him home for dinner, and how safe he always felt when she took his hand.

His mother was thinking about much the same thing. Except she was thinking how safe she felt leaning on the arm of this handsome young man.

When they entered the shop, Chitrah made sure that it was obvious that they are closed, and the storefront door was locked. Now was not the time for interruptions by customers.

When they made their way back to the workshop, they found his father sitting at his workbench with an outward sense of calm, like he was expecting them. His brother was also sitting at father's bench, but his skin was a shade of pale blue that Chitrah had never seen before.

Chitrah's brother was very meticulous, and only worked on one project at a time, and always did good work. His father on the other hand, a true Master craftsman, usually had many projects going at the same time, and no one was allowed to touch anything on his bench, because he knew where everything was. If you touched something, it could wreck a project.

Chitrah had never seen the top of his father's workbench bare, until now. It looked like his father had taken his arm, and wiped the top of his workbench. Throwing pieces of leather and rubber and unfinished shoes and boots and tools all over the shop. His brother later told him that that is pretty much what happened. Even though his father appeared to be sitting serenely, he still looked like a volcano ready to erupt. He had never seen his father so upset. Chitrah noticed that two additional chairs had been placed around the workbench, apparently they were going to have a family meeting here. Mother said she was going to make some tea for everyone. No-one said anything until mother came back with tea, along a plate of sweets, intended for the party.

When she sat down Papa thanked her, then turned to Chitrah and asked, "What do you think are our options?"

"I could stay single!"

"Not an option, you would eventually hook up with some woman somewhere and take her as your mistress. Word would eventually get back to us as bad news always does, and we would be forced to kick you out of the clan, and I would be forced to step down as head of the clan, and one of the other families would take over."

"So I guess taking a mistress option is off the table?"

"Not funny Chitrah." Chitrah's father was actually happy that his son could keep a sense of humour in this situation.

"What about having you go ahead and arrange a marriage with the young lady you have selected for me."

"At the least. The Imperials would do nothing. Which is about as likely as the Emperor going to the light side of the force. Realistically they would have all the families arrested. They would probably let you go, under the condition that you do everything they ask of you, or we would suffer horribly. The worst case scenario would be them using this as an excuse to enslave all the sub-human species, as they consider us, on this world. Not only would this be the end of the clans, but the Deysum Chagrian might not survive this time, as a people."

"And if I do what the Imperials want?"

"We would be forced to kick you out of the clan, and more than likely her family would have to do the same with her. The only difference between this scenario and the others, is that no-one could force me to resign as head of the clan."

This was even worse than Chitrah had imagined. He never considered that he would be forced to leave his family.

Truly these Imperials have gone too far.

He looked his father in the eye and asked the question he was now afraid to ask, "Are there any other options?" His father looked down and shook his head. He could not bring himself to say the word, no!

Chitrah knew now that the Imperials had given him a death sentence.

For a long time they sat in silence. Then Mother got up and started picking things up off of the floor, and placing them on what used to be Chitrah's workbench. When her two sons got up to help her, she had them go into the kitchen to bring the kitchen table into the workshop, so that they could spread everything out, making it easier to see everything. That way Father would have an easier time of organising his workbench again. Father just sat there, going over in his mind every scenario. Hoping there was something he had missed. Hoping there was some way they could save his son.

That night they all went to bed, with sorrow heavy in their hearts. The next morning mother made Chitrah's favourite breakfast and served it upstairs in their dining room. No-one called Chitrah to breakfast, until everything was ready, and no-one said anything about him still being in his pyjamas.

After breakfast, Chitrah's father contacted the mother of the young lady (Andriel) that the Imperials wanted Chitrah to marry. As she was the head of her family and the head of her clan, he thought it was wise that they get together and talk. As this was the first she had heard of this situation. She told him that she would call him back. Chitrah's father understood from her reaction, and let her end the call, knowing that she would call back.

Andriel's mother, Dreamara, just sat there for a few minutes thinking about the call she had just received. She knew Chitrah's father, Cabrera, they were both members of the executive council of the business association. She knew that he was not one to pull practical jokes, and she could see it in his face that he was dead serious, which frightened her. She pulled her wits together, and started contacting members of her clan to see which young men were in town to run an errand. She did not say anything to Andriel that morning, because she first wanted to confirm what she was just told.

When Andriel's mother did not come into the workshop to help with the special order they were working on, she went to look for her. She found her talking on the communicator to her cousin who had just arrived back in town for a short leave from his job on a transport. She overheard her mother asking him to go to the Ministry of the Interior and obtain permission to marry Andriel. Andriel screamed "Mother". Her mother quickly concluded the call by telling the young man to go now and I'll explain later.

"Mother you know I don't like him. He has no ambition and will never amount to anything more than a helper on a transport."

"Calm down Andriel, things are not as they seem. Besides you are not supposed to eavesdrop on your mother's communications."

"What do you mean things are not as they seem?"

Andriel's mother walked into the kitchen and proceeded to make some tea for Andriel and herself, and refused to say anything else, until they both sat down with their tea.

This just caused Andriel to worry even more. This meant that the truth was worse than what she had overheard.

After her mother had a sip of her tea, she proceeded to tell her daughter about the strange communiqué she had that morning, from a highly respected member of the business community. Apparently she, Andriel, will only be allowed to marry a Chagrian, specifically his son Chitrah. If the information is correct, the cousin will not be able to get the permission she asked him to get. If he does get it, than someone has played a very bad joke on Cabrera's family, and she can always tell her cousin that she has changed her mind, after all, he did hear Andriel scream.

"So we just sit and wait?"

"No, I sit and wait, you go back and finish weaving the material for the dress we are making!"

Andriel did not think that was fair, but she didn't argue with her mother. She thought she would have trouble concentrating on her work, but the material she was weaving, was very difficult to work with, and she soon forgot about everything else until she finished. She knew the wearer would not only look stunningly beautiful but she would also be impervious to an attack with a vibro-blade knife.

Shortly after she finished weaving the material, she heard a knock on the door from the alley to the kitchen. Before she could get up to answer it, mother had already let the person in the house. That's right, mother was in the kitchen with her tea. Instead of going into the kitchen. Andriel stayed just outside the doorway from the workshop to the kitchen. So that she could hear everything without being noticed.

It was her cousin, he came here straight from the Ministry instead of calling in. This was not good. He told of his attempts to try to get permission to marry Andriel. They would give him permission to marry just about anyone but Andriel.

When they would not give him an explanation, he looked up another cousin who worked in the records department of the Ministry, to see if she could find out what was going on. (Great now everyone in the clan is going to hear about this). She regularly had lunch with the people from that office. She was confident that they would tell her what was going on. So she went and talked to the people in the department about Andriel, and they told her that they had received orders from someone high up in the ministry, that Andriel was only to be given permission to marry a Chagrian named Chitrah.

Mother thanked him for his help, and ushered him out the door.

Just before he left, he turned back to mother and said, "I would have been proud to marry Andriel, even though she doesn't like me very much!" Then he walked out.

After the door was closed, mother asked Andriel, if she wanted another cup of tea? Mother figured that she was just outside the doorway listening. She came in and sat at the kitchen table ready for a cup of tea, and asked her mother what this meant. Her mother answered by saying, "You know that there are bad dreams and then there are nightmares. Well this is a nightmare. As near as I can understand, you have no choice but to marry this guy, Chitrah! When you marry him, you will no longer be able to remain a member of this clan!"

This last statement floored Andriel, it was the same as if someone had plunged a dagger in her heart. She heard her mother walk over to the communicator and talk with Chitrah's father. They agreed to come over tomorrow evening. He also asked if two other members from the business council could attend as observers, Krintall and Grea-ba. When he mentioned their names she was quite surprised because the one member, Grea-ba, hated him. When she asked why them, he replied that they were also heads of their respective clans, and this situation might also be important to them. Then he asked her to contact Grea-ba because he doubted he would accept a communiqué from him. She agreed, after she ended the communiqué she appreciated just how sharp Chitrah's father was, and if anyone could figure a way out for their children, he could!

When she walked back into the kitchen she mentioned to Andriel that she probably heard that they would be having guests tomorrow evening, that means they needed to finish the dress so that they could have the day, tomorrow, to make the place shine. Andriel figured she would be doing most of the work.

When they arrived for the meeting the next day, Chitrah was surprised to see that the buildings in Andriel's neighbourhood looked exactly like his own. Either it was the same developer or it must have been a very popular design, certainly a practical one. He would have felt right at home except for the pile of fabric on one of the benches, and the smell was all wrong.

They were obviously having their meeting in the workshop. He wondered if this was where business people felt most comfortable holding their meetings. It took him awhile to realize that there was no smell of shoe leather, only flowers, that's why it smelt wrong.

Chitrah's father introduced the members of his family. Himself as the patriarch, the next in line to the patriarch, and finally Chitrah. Chitrah's mother did not come because she did not feel that she could contribute any more to the discussion then those who needed to be there, even though she was dying to see the young lady that Chitrah was supposed to marry, and space in the house would be at a premium. When Chitrah was introduced, Andriel thought he would have been a handsome young man, if he wasn't so blue. Then Andriel's mother introduced the members of her family. Herself as the matriarch, the next in line to the matriarch, Andriel's older sister Lindream, who was briefed just last night over the communicator, and was told that she had to be there, and finally Andriel. When Chitrah realized who Andriel was he thought she cut a nice figure, but man was she red.

When Chitrah was being introduced, the proud father tried to highlight his achievements to date. Because of the aptitude test, he now worked for the Ministry of the Interior.

Andriel commented that because of the aptitude test the Imperials thought they had a flunky they could push around. That he would do whatever they said. She on the other hand, she made sure that she bombed that test.

To which Chitrah replied that the Imperials thought they found in her a girl who would be just too happy to marry whomever the Imperials chose for her, not being smart enough to think for herself.

Their respective parents rebuked them for their comments.

Yet Chitrah's father and Andriel's mother both thought the same thing, they are willing to argue that's a good sign.

Chitrah's father spoke up, "Now, children this is not the time to hurl accusations that cannot be proven, but can only demean. (After a pause) I believe that someone in our business association has betrayed us." When no-one said anything. He continued, "Do you remember how at one of our meetings we all mentioned, how we have each inherited the ability to tell when someone who can use the force is in our presence, and therefore cannot use their abilities to manipulate our minds into getting better deals. I believe someone passed this information on to the Imperials. Even though there is no history of force users in any of our families, I think that the Imperials are hoping that by shaking up our DNA. They would have a force user appear in one of our offspring. They are desperate to supplement the ranks of the Sith, who were decimated in the Great Galactic War. We know this, because they are accepting people into their ranks who they previously considered sub-human, including slaves."

Grea-ba was clearly upset by this pronouncement and asked what they could do?

Chitrah's father replied, "Nothing!"

"But what of my girls, soon they will be of marrying age?"

"For now, they will be safe. But if the Imperials get the results they are hoping for, then they will be next."

While everyone sat lost in their thoughts Andriel's mother got up and made more tea.

After she came back she spoke to everyone. "I guess that settles it. We can do nothing to help our children. Chitrah and Andriel must marry, just like the Imperials want."

Everyone in the room nodded their agreement except Andriel and Chitrah, who did not want to believe that this was happening to them.

Krintall and Grea-ba excused themselves and left. Anything left to discuss would just be between the two families.

After a while Chitrah's father spoke, "It was my fault!"

"What was your fault Papa?"

"It was my fault you did well on that test. I thought this would be a good way for you to get a job as a civil servant. Good pay, lots of benefits, job security, and even paid vacation time, whatever that is."

"We have enough cobblers in our family, not that your work was in question. You could have been better than me. I just thought this would be good for the family and good for the clan."

Andriel's mother commented, "That's why I encourage Andriel's cousin to apply for that position in record keeping, in the Ministry."

There was no negotiation for a dowry, no talk about a wedding contract. Both families agreed that this was painful enough that they should not put it off for too long.

Chitrah informed everyone that he would be leaving in two days and would probably be back in about a month and a half. They could get married then. The date was set.

Before leaving Chabrea asked Dreamara if he could have a word with her. It was after midnight. They stepped out through the alley entrance. Beside the door was a big urn full of colourful flowers. Chabrea recognised that this was the source of the vases of flowers in the house. Next to the urn below the kitchen window Dreamara had a bench on which they both sat. Chabrea felt it was important that Dreamara know as much as she could about Chitrah.

Now the kitchen window was open, so everyone inside could hear their parents talking, since no-one was talking inside the house.

Chitrah was mesmerised by what his father was saying about him. He had heard most of the stories before, but never altogether like this, and he could tell from his father's voice that he was very proud of him.

After Chabrea had finished describing Chitrah's life, Dreamara proceeded to tell him about Andriel. Andriel had the same reaction to her mother's storytelling, as Chitrah had to his father's. She really loved her mother and she knew her mother loved her.

After they were both done, Chambrea told Dreamara that he would send his wife Challana by later this afternoon to talk with her. They both knew that this was an excuse for Challana to see Andriel for herself.

The sun was just getting ready to rise by the time Chitrah and his family said goodnight to Andriel and her family.

The next few days were harder for Andriel then for Chitrah. Thanks to her gossiping cousin, the whole clan did know about her situation, and everyone kept calling on the communicator, asking how she was doing, which only made her angrier and angrier. She started to hate Chitrah, and was encouraged to do so by certain members of her clan (members who were jealous of her family's position in the clan), because there was no-one else that she could think of blaming.

The Imperials were a faceless entity, and after all, Chitrah did work for them. So he must be one of them. Andriel's mother realized that this was going to be the worst way for her daughter to start her relationship with Chitrah and refused to let her talk on the communicator any more. In fact she routed the signal from their communicator to go to her daughter, Lindream's home. So that she would take all the calls for them. If there was something important, her daughter would send one of her children over with a message.

She also closed the storefront. Only allowing the clients in that had orders that were ready for them. She was able to get from Chitrah the size of suitcase they were allowed to bring with them on the space liners, as well as what they were permitted to carry on, knowing that Andriel would be living out of her suitcase for the next couple of years. She then went to Andriel's closet, and with Andriel helping her, took out all her clothes and donated them to charity. Which helped shock Andriel out of her self-pity and forced her to start dealing with her new reality.

Dreamara made her design all the clothes that she would be taking when she left home. Then the two of them started making them. She made her think of every possible situation they could think of, and with all the different types of material they had in their workshop, what would be best for the design. Andriel could not understand why her mother was pushing her so hard. She even made her daughter prepare for the possibility that she might get pregnant, even though Andriel was sure that she would never let him lay one finger on her body. It was only later in her life that she understood what her mother had done for her, and she had no-way to say thank you.

They both believed that Chitrah was not the type of man that would force himself on a woman.

Chitrah did not have the hassles that Andriel experienced, mainly because the clan was not told anything, until after he left for his next work assignments. He was already used to living out of his suitcase. The only major difference was that he would not be able to bring his dirty laundry home, to get his mother to wash them for him.

After he said his goodbyes and left to catch a shuttle to the orbiting spaceport, his mother broke down and started to cry. Father had trouble holding her up as he was also crying. Father and son had to help her upstairs to the family room, where husband and wife could sit down and cry together.

The grandchildren who had come home the night of the meeting, could not understand their grandparents' behaviour, asking their parents why Grandpa and Baba were crying. The youngest even going so far as trying to console her grandparents. Which they both very much appreciated.

The next day Chitrah's mother started going through the whole house. Starting to remove all evidence of Chitrah. Normally when someone is removed from the clan all evidence of them is destroyed, but Chitrah's mother could not do that. After talking it over with her husband she started to box the items that were important to her. When Chitrah's father saw how much she accumulated, he went out and bought some lumber, which was considered a premium item on their world, and the hardware to make a good, strong, lockable, wooden box. He wasn't a carpenter but his wife was very impressed with the quality of the workmanship. The box was kept in their bedroom. Only Chitrah's mother was allowed to open it, after they had placed all the items she selected in it. She kept the key hidden away in a special place. Father eventually attached a cushion to the top of it, and everyone thought it was a bench that he sat on while he dressed, which he did. But only Mother and Father remembered what was inside.

When Chitrah came home from his last work assignment, he noticed the difference in the house right away. Especially when he walked into his bedroom. It was no longer his. He felt like a guest staying at his parent's house. He had a sit down with his mother and father in the kitchen. He went over everything he had in his suitcase, knowing this would probably be the last time he could ask for their advice. They told him to make sure he had a very nice suit so that Andriel would not be embarrassed if they ever attended any functions. To listen very carefully to any advice she would give him, because of the way she feels about him right now, the advice would be given reluctantly. Finally, to have a good long talk with her mother, so that he can understand and appreciated the things that make Andriel happy.

Chitrah contacted Andriel's mother to make sure he would have all the information he needed to get permission to marry her, and have the marriage license ready so that Andriel would not have to go to the Ministry until the day they would actually marry.

They would have to have a civil ceremony at the Ministry. Being clanless, they knew of no other place they could have it, and no-one from the clans could stand with them as witnesses.

He also took his parents advice to meet with her so that he could be a good husband to his new wife.

They arranged through Lindream to meet at a Tea shop that Andriel's mother knew about. In the business district downtown. There was very little chance that anyone from either of their clans would run into them there. When he asked her about what makes Andriel happy, she cautioned him not to throw money at her, because it would only make her feel like a prostitute. "Being a Devaronian she will expect to handle all financial matters. She will give you an allowance for all your personal needs. You will have to let her know if the allowance is adequate. She loves flowers, but don't just buy a bouquet expecting her to be pleased with you. It is better to go with her to the market and select flowers with her that you think would look nice in the place you will be staying, but don't argue over it. It is better if she has her own way. She has good tastes, trust them. Now if you do come across these flowers", and she gave him a list. "Don't hesitate to buy them no matter the cost. They are in bloom a very short season, and she loves them. She will also want to know where you bought them, in case she wants to buy more. She loves sweets but do not buy them for her regularly or she will stop appreciating them. Buy them every pay cycle, on the way home. That way she will look forward to them, and appreciate you for getting them for her. Try not to buy the same thing for her each time. The mystery of what you bought this time, is very powerful. Don't forget to get feedback on how much she enjoyed the treats. If there was something she did not particularly like, you know not to get that again or something like it. Don't be surprised if she asks you to get something you thought she did not like. She may still not like it, but is looking for a reminder."

"When she was sick I used to sing her a lullaby, which was a comfort to her. There is a very famous songstress who has recorded this lullaby", she handed him a note with the songstress name on it, "Get a copy of it for yourself and play it for her when she is sick, I believe she will be grateful to you for it."

Chitrah started to believe that Andriel's mother had been thinking about this for a long time and was just waiting for the right time to pass all this information along to him. His parent's advice has paid off for him big time. The last suggestion that she made, was to feed Andriel soup made from poultry when she is sick. It is comfort food, and she will get well quicker.

Then Andriel's mother looked him straight in the eye. "You know that right now she hates you. She blames you for what is happening to her. What will happen to her if you can't persuade her to start thinking well of you."

Chitrah looked right back at her. "Chagrian marry for life. I promise you that I would never do anything that would intentionally harm your daughter. If I cannot get her to fall in love with me, I will find some way that she would return to you unfettered."

Andriel's mother, still looking in his eyes, told him that she hopes her daughter discovers for herself, the true nature of the man she marries, before it is too late for both of them. This brought a little colour to his cheeks as they started to get a purple hue. He knew he had her full support, and he would try hard to vindicate her, even though she may never find out.

Before leaving, Dreamara told Chitrah that if there was anything that would affect both of them, trust her instincts. They are good, and they will guide them.

On the day he was to marry, Chitrah had arranged for porter droids to pick up their luggage, and take them to the shuttle terminal, so that they would not have to drag it around with them when they went to the Ministry. He also arranged for a droid luxury taxi to pick him up, and take him to Andriel's mother's home, where Andriel would join him.

They would then be taken to the Ministry to be married. From there they would be taken to the shuttle terminal, reunited with their luggage, then fly up to the spaceport in orbit, where they would catch a transport to his next work assignment.


	3. Chapter 2

©2015

Chitrah put on his new tailored suit, the best he could find. Tailored by a member of his own clan. Fits him like a glove. In the daylight it would appear dark blue. At night it would look black. The dress shirt was white with a blue tint. Around his neck he was wearing a medium blue cravat. His brother calls upstairs that the limo has arrived.

Chitrah goes downstairs to say goodbye to his family. He tries not to think about this being the last time he may see any of them ever again. It would not look good to show up at his bride-to-be's house with tear stains streaming down his face. His brother had told him last night that extended members of the family, had asked to see him off, but father thought it would be inappropriate, since he was leaving the clan. It would have been harder, if they had been here. When he came downstairs his father and mother, brother and sister-in-law where there in the kitchen waiting to say good bye. Their children were at the in-laws, thankfully. They had agreed last night, to say their goodbyes in the kitchen. Chitrah thought that he would crack if someone accompanied him out to the limousine. He came up to each of them, kissed them, and gave them a hug goodbye.

Then he quickly walked through the workshop, through the storefront, and out the front door without looking back. He climbed into the back of the limousine without saying anything, our looking out at anything.

The droid had been programmed last night with the complete itinerary for today. Where the different destinations were, who would be getting in, or getting out. How long of a wait is expected at each location, and any contingencies he and his brother could think of. He had all his documentation with him. Any screw-ups would be at the Ministry of the Interior, by the Ministry themselves. He was full of mixed emotions. To his family he was now dead. He was marrying a young lady he had only met once before, who now hates him, because of this arranged marriage. Arranged by the Ministry. Because he works for this Ministry, she believes that he had something to do with it.

He was taking her away from her family, who will consider her dead, once she leaves her house. And they are to live happily-ever-after.

They arrive at Dreamara's house. After a few minutes Andriel comes out. She is wearing a medium green pant suit with an abstract pattern that looks like a flower garden seen in first light, where you could see the colours but not make out the details of leaves and petals. She looks quite beautiful.

He can see that she has been crying. He doesn't blame her.

After she sits down she takes one good look at him and says, "Is that the best you could do?" He looks at her in bewilderment, "This is the best blue/black suit money can buy. This is the best quality dress shirt you could obtain, and the cravat is made with the best silk!"

"Hmph!"

Chitrah is perplexed. He just sat there thinking, what about what he is wearing is bothering her? Then it dawns on him, "Too much blue?"

"You think!"

"But blue is my favourite colour."

"Hmph!"

Great, this is just the way you want to start a life together.

"It's too late to change now! I could use some help in the future."

"Hmph!"

They were both quiet for the rest of the ride to the Ministry. The droid-limo let them out at the front of the Ministry, then drove around to the side, to the limo parking area, to wait for them. After they climbed out, Chitrah offered Andriel his arm, which he was surprised, but pleased, that she accepted. She only took his arm for appearance sake. After all, this marriage was arranged by the Ministry, and you never knew who might be watching.

They walked to the office were the marriage ceremony would be conducted. It was not a very fancy ceremony. Basically he agreed to be her husband, she agreed to be his wife. Sign the documents and be on your way. Because they were no longer members of their family's they had to make up new family names for each of them. Chitrah called himself Drashing, Chitrah Drashing, and Andriel called herself Mirranna, Andriel Mirranna. They then had to go have new Ministry picture id made, because of their name changes and new marital status. Because Chitrah was working for the Ministry, it had to be Ministry security id.

During the marriage ceremony Chitrah had looked at his wife to be, just before he agreed to be her husband. It was like he could see her without colour, he could see her for who she was. He saw her to be a strong person inside, and confident in her own abilities, yet he also saw a frailty. The future with all of its unknowns, was wearing her down, making her weak. He knew then that not only could he love her, but that he would love her for the rest of his life, no matter the cost. He would be there to add his strength to hers. To claim their place in the future together.

They did a lot of hurrying, then waiting in line, to make sure they had all the proper id, so that they could leave the planet.

As they were walking to the limousine exit, Security had monitored them through their new id, and notified their limousine droid, that they were on their way out. When they came to the exit, the limousine was there waiting for them. They rode to the shuttle terminal without saying a word. When they arrived at the terminal, they collected all their luggage, and caught the next shuttle to the orbiting spaceport.

In the shuttle terminal Chitrah saw Andriel to be a different person then who she was in the limo. This was all new to her, in many ways she was like a child, wanting to take it all in. He wondered if she might have a little of the same wander-lust in her, that the Devaronian men were famous for. He was also envious, that she could be so distracted when she had so much sorrow in her heart. He was also afraid that he might accidentally shatter her distractions, and end up hurting her even more.

Chitrah was so gentle in directing her where she needed to go, that she didn't know she was being led. He had all the papers and tickets, so no-one needed to interrupt her day dream. He seated her by the window of the shuttle, so that she could see the transitions, as they flew up from the surface of the planet, through the atmosphere with its layers of clouds, into the darkness of space. Andriel did not notice, that through the whole flight she had held Chitrah's hand, but he noticed.

When they arrived at the spaceport Andriel suddenly noticed that she was holding Chitrah's hand, and snatched her hand away. Inside the spaceport Chitrah informed her that they still had a few hours before they needed to board the freighter that would be taking them to Yitabo, Chitrah's next work assignment, of which he was only informed of that morning. Of course she wanted to see everything. So they found some lockers were they could store their luggage and carry-on bags. She went off exploring with Chitrah tagging along, ready to answer any question she might pose to him, her personal information kiosk.

As they were wandering around the spaceport, Chitrah noticed that one of the kiosks was selling a copy of the download code for the album Andriel's mother had told him to get. With this code he could download the album into his computer when it was connected to a communication system.

Andriel did not notice when Chitrah disappeared, and then reappeared. Before she knew it, Chitrah had to interrupt her exploration, to tell her they needed to report in, and board their freighter. They went back to their lockers and collected their luggage and carry-on bags. Hers was an oversized purse where she carried all her personal items as well as bags of tea her mother had prepared for her. His was an equipment bag where he had a special portable computer, with attachments. It would mimic any piece of test equipment made. It was like having a state-of-the-art electronics lab, in one computer. He also had a technician's soldering gun, which would only melt metals, and had an adjustable bead width, allowing it to be used on the smallest most delicate electronic circuits, or expanded, capable of doing heavy duty plumbing repairs. It could not be used to heat organic surfaces unless they had sufficient amounts of metals in them to activate the soldering gun. He had leads and probes and clips. Tools for pulling boards, and for pulling components off of boards, and pockets with the most common components that need to be replaced on boards. If it was electronic, he could diagnose and fix it.

The freighter they were taking to Yitabo, was a Barloz medium freighter, built by Corellian Engineering Corporation, with a crew compliment of two and four passenger cabins. When Chitrah received the flight itinerary from the Ministry that morning, he had booked two of the cabins, and as far as he knew, they were the only passengers. When they boarded the freighter they met the captain, a Twi'lek with an orange complexion to his skin. The first mate was also a Twi'lek whose skin was more yellow.

Twi'leks are a graceful humanoid species, indigenous to the Ryloth star system of the outer rim. They average around 1.7 meters in height, their skin colour ranges from red, to orange, yellow, green, and even blue, with red being the rarest. Their most notable visible feature are their two tentacle head-tails that protrude from the upper back of the skull, called both lekku and tchin-tchun. Where tchin means right lekku, and tchun means left lekku. These fatty, tapered, prehensile growths, serve both sensual and cognitive functions, including the storage of memories. The Twi'lek males tend to be self-centered, willing to enslave their own clan members, and use them in the dangerous mining of the mineral, ryll. Which is used in many medicines, but is also an addictive recreational drug. They will even sell their own women to slavers, with Lethan, or red-skinned women commanding the highest price. Twi'lek women tend to be submissive, which combined with their beauty, makes them the ideal slaves.

The captain showed them to their cabins so that they could stow their gear. Then led them to the common room where they had to strap themselves in, while they manoeuvred away from the spaceport.

Since they are a commercial vehicle and not a military one, they could not engage their hyperspace drives until they were close to the edge of the system, which should take close to a standard day. Then they would spend about three days traveling in hyperspace. Then about another day before they reach their destination.

The common room that they were sitting in, would also double as their galley, and an entertainment centre, with a terminal connected to the holonet. One of the crew members would always be on duty in the bridge, if they needed to contact them at any time. The only exception was that the on duty crew members were allowed to take their meals in the galley, with everyone else.

After the manoeuvring, they both informed the crew that they would be retiring to their respective cabins, since they have had a very long day.

When they went to their cabins, Chitrah followed Andriel into her cabin, as she has never been on a freighter before. He explained about time on a ship, and showed Andriel how to setup a wakeup call with the ship's computer. He told her how to block the camera on the computer console so that she could not be seen through the computer, and how to block the mike, so no-one could listen in on her, while she was in the cabin. He informed her that simply telling the ship's computer to turn off the camera and listening equipment was not enough. Because they could override any command she gave, from the bridge, without her knowing. He also showed her how to secure her door, so that no-one could invite themselves in, without her permission, short of breaking down the door.

This was all an eye opener for Andriel. She never had to think about her personal security before. She was very grateful for everything that Chitrah showed her, but was too stubborn to let him know. She still hated him!

When Chitrah entered his own cabin, he knew right away that someone had entered, and gone through his stuff. There was nothing obvious that he could point to as proof. Things just looked like they had been moved slightly from how he left them. He inherited that ability from his father. He carefully went through everything he had, and was grateful nothing was missing, so he decided not to mention anything to Andriel until after they both rested. After all, there was nothing more they could do right now. When he was sure his own cabin was secure, he connected his computer to the ship's communication system and scanned in the code he had purchased at the kiosk to download the album. The download was almost instantaneous. He called up the album and started listening to the lullaby. It was a nice song to fall asleep to. He was glad that he was able to get his hands on a copy of the album so quickly. It gave him a small measure of hope at the end of a dismal day.

The first mate was on duty in the bridge at this moment. The captain wanted to get some rest before they made the jump to hyperspace. He was disappointed that the tech guy had shown his wife how to neutralize the computer's monitoring equipment, he was hoping for a private show. He was also disappointed that he couldn't find any credits in the guy's luggage as they were manoeuvring away from the spaceport. That's how he knew that he was a techie. It was okay to steal credits at the beginning of a flight, people will make up a hundred and one excuses on why they can't find their credits. But not equipment. Equipment you take at the end of the flight, so that they think they left it behind. People are always leaving stuff behind, and he's more than willing to help them. He never had a chance to go through all her stuff. He just had a quick look in her oversized purse. When he first saw all the packets of tea he thought he had hit pay dirt. He thought they were packets of spice or tranquillity or some other street drugs. It was tea, what's with all the different types of tea anyway? Some people just don't know how to live. He had to leave her cabin before he wanted to, because the manoeuvring had stopped, and there was too great of a risk of him being caught, and he needed to make his way to the bridge, without being seen. He was so disappointed that he did not come across any of her underwear. He thought he could better understand a woman if he saw what type of underwear she wore.

He was bored, so he hooked up one of the monitors to one of the porn broadcasts the Huttes put out. Technically he's not supposed to, because it can distract him from monitoring all of the equipment. But he wanted to be distracted from this boring job. Besides if the captain, his brother, does catch him, he only gives him another boring lecture on duty and responsibility. He never meets out any real punishment.

When Chitrah's wakeup call came through he was actually surprised that he had not gotten up sooner. Normally he sleeps for just over seven hours before his internal alarm clock goes off, but with all the emotional stress of the previous day he thought he would need to sleep longer and set the ship's computer to wake him after ten hours. He must have really needed his rest. He took a quick shower and dressed, he tried being as quiet as possible because he did not expect there to be much sound proofing between the cabins. He went and had a quick peek in the common room, Andriel wasn't there. So he went back to their cabins and gently knocked on her door. No response. He knocked a little harder and heard a groggy "who's there."

"Chitrah! Can I come in?"

"How long have I slept?"

"More than ten hours."

"Just a minute."

She unlocked the door and let Chitrah in. Chitrah slid through the doorway and closed it behind him. He found her sitting on the edge of her bed, looking like she was still trying to figure out where she was. He went over to the computer panel and asked the ship's computer to play some soft music. He did not want them to be overheard, in case someone was just outside, trying to listen.

Of course, Chitrah's actions aroused Andriel's curiosity, and she suddenly found herself wide awake. Chitrah sat down on one of the two swivel chairs bolted to the floor at the small table in the cabin. He then told her that someone had gone through his stuff while they were manoeuvring away from the spaceport. But that nothing was missing.

Andriel had not noticed anything amiss with her luggage when she was getting ready for bed, but she had not touched her purse since they boarded. She went and got her purse and checked inside. Sure enough, someone had gone through most of her packets of tea, and had not closed them properly, if Chitrah had not warned her, she would have had loose tea leaves all over the inside of her purse. So far, this trip was starting to depress her.

Chitrah told her that he didn't think the person who went through their stuff was after any valuables, because he did not take any of his expensive equipment, but was probably looking for credits or drugs, which is why he opened the bags of tea. Andriel assured him that she kept all her credits on her person. Chitrah told her he did the same. He also suggested that she keep her luggage locked, because the person who did it, might not have had time to go through all her stuff, and might try again.

Chitrah then let her know that he was going for breakfast, she could keep napping and he could come and get her later. She let him know that she was awake now and would be out shortly. Then she asked him if he would like some tea with his breakfast, after all he was helping her with stuff she never would have thought of on her own. But it was very important to her. Chitrah was polite and said yes.

After Chitrah left, Andriel made sure the door was secure the way Chitrah had showed her last night. She also made sure that she could not be seen or heard by the computer panel, as Chitrah had shown her. Before undressing and stepping into the shower stall for a quick shower. She quickly dressed into a casual outfit, made sure everything was locked and secure, made sure she had enough tea to make two cups, then went to the common room for breakfast.

All their food was precooked and packaged. They just needed to heat it up to their preferred temperature. If Chitrah had remembered, they could have ordered all their meals from one of the caterers on the spaceport. They would have delivered the frozen meals to the freighter, to be stored with the freighter's meals, easily called up by the computer. But Chitrah was used to eating what the crew already had in their system. Andriel made a cup of tea for Chitrah before preparing her own breakfast, then wondered why she did that?

After breakfast, she searched the holonet to try and find as much information as she could about the planet they were going to. There wasn't very much. It was a large agriculture planet that produced enough food to feed three sectors of people. There were no cities, no major industries. Just a small town next to the spaceport. There was mention of one hotel, and the largest business sold agricultural equipment. There was also a small cantina between the town and the spaceport. The hotel and agro-business were the only commercial establishments that had connections to the holonet, all other connections were private. Since they had no holoterminal aboard the ship all communication on the holonet had to be done the old fashion way, by keyboard and monitor. She tried contacting the hotel, and after a few minutes received a reply. Now she was excited. She asked, what was the most interesting thing they could do with their time on Yitabo? The reply, "Watching grassgrain grow, or watching insects buzz around nerfs." The reply puzzled her because she did not know what grassgrain was, and she never heard of a nerf. After searching the holonet she contacted the hotel again and wrote "That does not sound interesting", reply "Exactly!" Someone did not sound very happy about living there. So she changed her approach, she was able to get the person at the hotel to tell her what businesses were in town. There was a dress shop, which was good, there was a small farmers market, were they could get fresh fruits and vegetables, flowers and knick-knacks. Once a week the outlying farmers would come in, and the market would be about one hundred times bigger, and if there was a holiday or celebration, there would be a dance afterwards. The hotel was the only place for accommodations. There was a teashop in the hotel were they could purchase meals, but if they were staying in Yitabo for any length of time. They should get a unit with a kitchen so that they could prepare their own meals. Since the menu at the teashop is limited, and they would tire of eating there, very quickly. The kitchen units could be rented for a seven day cycle, they also had rates for bi-cycles which were cheaper than the daily rates. Right now they were booked in a standard room with two beds.

The captain joined them for lunch, and Chitrah informed him that he is a computer technician. If he had any cards that weren't working properly or if he had backup cards that he would like him to inspect during the flight, he would be happy to do so. The captain was both pleased and surprised, saying this would save him a ton of credits. Chitrah knew then, that it was not the captain who had been in their cabins. Before now, he did not know Chitrah was a techie. The captain informed them that they would be jumping to hyperspace after lunch. That they would have to be strapped into their chairs during the jump, just like when they were manoeuvring at the spaceport.

They would feel it when they were settled into hyperspace so he would not need to tell them when it was safe to unbuckle the straps. Chitrah asked, if both crew members needed to be on the bridge for the jump, as they needed to be during the manoeuvring? The captain looked confused at first, then said that only the captain had to be on the bridge during manoeuvres, the first mate had to make sure all the electromagnetic fasteners had unfastened and were clear of the ship. During the jump to hyperspace, all crewmembers had to be at their stations, on the bridge. After the captain had left for the bridge Chitrah leaned over and told Andriel that he just wanted to be sure it wasn't the captain who had been in their cabins. Andriel whispered back, "That's what I thought you were doing." When they sat in their seats and secured their harnesses, they heard the ship's computer inform the captain that all passengers were secure. The captain then engaged the hyperspace drive countdown. They heard the ship report "hyperspace drive engaged in three, two, one, hyperspace drive engaged. They felt a huge weight force them into their chairs as far as they could go. Then they felt a gradual release of the weight. When he could not feel any more weight, Chitrah told Andriel that it was safe to unfasten the harnesses.

Chitrah could see the excitement back in Andriel's face. She had just experienced something new. Andriel asked, when it came time to leave hyperspace won't they feel uncomfortable being forced against the harness? Chitrah smiled, while he told her that the ship will turn their chairs around so that it will feel the same as when they jumped into hyperspace.

Andriel went back to the holonet because she had a lot more questions and she did not want to keep asking Chitrah. She felt that she may be getting too dependent on him.

After the jump, the captain brought Chitrah some circuit boards, and cards, that he wanted him to examine. Chitrah knew that while he was examining the boards, and cards, that no-one would dare touch his equipment. So he went to his cabin and got his bag. One of the cards he examined had a hairline crack in one of the circuits. The integrity of the card was sound, so Chitrah went ahead and repaired it. Next time he saw the captain he informed him of what he had found. When the captain looked closely at the board, and was able to identify where it had come from, he told Chitrah that it had always worked intermittently when they were first given the ship. They replaced it, and kept forgetting to take it in to get examined.

Meanwhile Andriel had found a schematic of the ship, and realised that no-one had shown her where the escape pods were. Something she would rectify after dinner. It would give her an excuse to explore the ship.

After dinner she told Chitrah that she was going to locate the escape pods. Chitrah said it was a good idea. He knew that what she really said was I'm going exploring. What they did not know was that the first mate had just gone off-duty, and was approaching the common room, when he heard her tell her husband that she was going to go look for the escape pods. He stopped in his tracks before they could see him in the common room. He had originally planned on getting some rest, but decided he wanted a little fun first. He was able to get around the common room without being seen, and started back towards where the escape pods were. Hoping to trap the pretty lady.

Andriel found one of the escape pods. Checked over the controls to make sure she understood them then peeked inside. It would be really cramped if three adults tried to squeeze inside it, but would probably be comfortable for two adults and one child. Then she had a cold chill run down her spine, she was not alone.

She straightened up and spun around, and found the first mate blocking her way, with one arm resting on the bulkhead, and a stupid grin on his face, like he had won some prize. He stroked her cheek with one of his lekku and asked her, "Why don't we head back to your cabin, and have some fun?" She knew in her gut that he wanted to rape her. Ever since puberty, her mother had warned her that some bad men would try to trap her, and hurt her, and she had to act fast to get away from them. It became a tradition of theirs that she would show her mother the manoeuvre that she had been taught.

So she put all her force into a punch, catching him just below the diaphragm. Just as her mother had taught her. This caused the first mate to double over and to try and catch his breath. He had been expecting her to try to kick him between the legs, but not this. She quickly manoeuvred around him, and since she had the advantage, she kicked him hard in the backside, causing him to slam his head into the door of the escape pod, and crash onto the floor. When he turned his head slowly in unbelief at what she had just done to him. She told him, "touch me again and I'll have my husband tear out all your fingernails." Then she ran.

She didn't run to her cabin, because she did not feel safe being by herself. Instead she ran to the common room. Seeing Chitrah working on one of the cards, she said, "Darling! Coming?"

Chitrah knew right away something was wrong, she still hated him and would never called him darling. He quickly threw all the small pieces of test equipment into his bag, so that they would not be lost. Left everything else lying where it was, and followed Andriel back to her cabin.

Chitrah secured the door behind him, and told the ship's computer to play some soft music. Then he noticed that Andriel was shaking. She sat on her bed and hugged her legs to her chest as if this would protect her. Then she described in detail what had just happened. Chitrah asked if he could make some tea for her. She nodded her head yes, and almost bit her lip trying hard not to cry. Chitrah asked her which tea was best for calming her down, and how long he should brew it. For some reason his gut told him to keep her engaged on mundane things, to help her keep her mind off of what just happened. One thing about a transport, there is usually scalding hot water available everywhere, all the time. So he did not have to leave Andriel by herself, and go to the common room for it. Fortunately there was an aerator on the nozzle so the water would not taste bad. When the tea was brewed he scooped out the leaves and gave the cup to Andriel, it was still hot, but sip-able. Andriel took the cup in both her hands and had a couple of quick sips then relaxed. Chitrah took his hands and cupped them gently around hers, and looked her right in her eyes.

"You know I'll do anything to protect you, don't you?"

She wondered why she hated him, when he's only been good to her. His hands enveloping hers felt so secure. It was almost like he was hugging her, and she stopped shaking, and nodded her head, yes.

Chitrah took his hands away, and started to shake himself. He was so angry with this nerf herder. That he wanted to grab him, and rip his head off. He decided that he better make himself a cup of tea, to calm himself down.

He sat himself down on the floor in front of her cabin door with his cup of tea. He wanted her to know he's on watch, she's safe.

They both sat their quietly for a few minutes then Andriel finally asked the question that had been tearing at her heart, ever since she found out that she had to marry him. Why he went to the Ministry to get permission to marry? Did some Imperial suggest that he do it?

Chitrah was surprised and told her "No", then proceeded to tell her what really did happen. He told her about his conversations with his father. How he let his father know he felt ready to marry, and how his father had already scouted out a potential mate for him. He needed to get permission to marry, before his father could officially enter negotiations for a marriage contract. He told her he felt sure that his father had already approached her parents to make sure they would be agreeable to arranging a marriage. Andriel felt real bad. She suddenly realised that Chitrah was hurting as much about this whole thing as she was, maybe even more. She felt so ashamed of herself, but was too embarrassed, and too proud, to say I'm sorry for hating you. She asked him, if he knew who the young lady was? He said he didn't but he was sure his mother did. Father would never do anything like that without her full support. It was probably mother who first noticed her and told him she's the one for Chitrah. That's what happened when they decided to arrange a marriage for his brother, and she's a really nice lady. They sat there for a few minutes, before Chitrah asked Andriel, if there had been someone special in her life. She told him no, none of the men in her clan interested her. She had not had that mother, daughter, talk yet. Then she told him how her mother decided to verify what his father had told her. Chitrah could imagine how shocked she felt when her mother asked her cousin to see if he could get permission to marry Andriel.

After sitting there quietly for a while, each one lost in his or her thoughts. Chitrah suggested that Andriel should get some sleep. He could stay there all night, if it would make her feel better. Andriel told Chitrah she would be fine, he could return to his cabin to get his rest. After all, he did teach her how to secure her door. He said alright, "But if you have a bad dream, or have trouble sleeping, get the computer to wake me. I will let the computer know that you can contact me anytime, anywhere."

Later on in life, when Andriel and Chitrah look back at this moment in their lives, they agreed that this conversation would have happened on this trip anyway, because of Andriel being so outgoing, and needing to talk things out. The attempted rape just caused it to happen sooner than later.

For the rest of the trip, after dinner, Andriel would stand at the entrance of the common room and say "Darling! Coming?" Meaning it's time to come and talk. They took turns making the tea for each other. For Chitrah, these conversations were very much in line with the conversations he would have expected to have, with anyone his parents would have selected as a potential mate. The only different was, he always had the option to say no, to the person his parents would have selected. With Andriel he was stuck, for better, or for worse.

The day after the attempted rape, the captain noticed that his brother had a gash over one eye, from when he smashed his head into the door of the escape pod, and he did a poor job of patching it up. He asked his brother if he was having trouble with the passengers. His brother told him there was a small misunderstanding. "As Captain I order you confined to quarters when not on duty, until after these passengers disembark. Computer take note, and inform me if there is a breach of this order!" The first mate saluted, and said, "Yes brother". He knew his brother hated it when he called him brother, instead of Captain, when they were both on duty. Later that day when he was walking from the bridge to the common room, he encountered Chitrah walking the other way, probably going to talk to his brother about one of the cards. Suddenly Chitrah slams his shoulder into the middle of his chest smashing him hard against the bulkhead. Then pinning him there with his elbow and forearm on his chest, making it hard for him to breath. Through gritted teeth, Chitrah informed him, "My wife told me what you did last night. Touch her again, and you'll find out how hard it is to pick things up without fingernails." Chitrah thought it was best to continue on with the threat his wife had made.

The first mate was upset and genuinely afraid. He had never had people stand up like that to him before. For the rest of the trip he was either on the bridge or in his cabin. When he went to the common room to heat up his meals, he would take them to the bridge when they were ready, and eat them there. Chitrah let Andriel know, that it was safe for her to explore the ship to her heart's content.

She believed him, and she did. The rest of the trip was uneventful, and the drop from hyperspace went just as Chitrah predicted.

The captain never had his brother so diligently carryout an order before, and he suspected that Chitrah had something to do with it. He would invite him to the bridge when his brother was off-duty. Asking if he could help him run diagnostics on some of the systems. He really did need help in that regard. He could get into the systems with captains authority, but he deeded a computer technician to help him run the diagnoses. These systems had never been checked for as long as he has been captain, and there is no record of them ever being checked. The real reason he had invited Chitrah to the bridge, was to get to know him better. Maybe there was something about him that he could learn that would help him deal with his brother.

When they were ready to start their decent to Yitabo, the captain routed a camera feed from the forward camera, which was normally used when landing on a landing pad, so that his passengers could watch their decent on the large viewing screen in the common room, while strapped in their seats. He did this because of all the help Chitrah gave him, and because he knew Andriel had a very healthy curiosity. Of course Andriel was thrilled. They saw the heat buildup on the shields during entry into the atmosphere. Then the heat dissipate as they slowed down and the frigid temperature of the upper atmosphere cooled them. They saw the fields of Ebla, Quinto, Grassgrain, and other commercial grains, as blotches of shades of green and yellow. As they approached the planet's surface the blotches grew into a quilt of organised rectangles. Then they could make out the details of the buildings in the town next to the spaceport. Then the feed was cut off, as the captain needed it to put down his ship on the right landing pad. They quickly unhitched their harnesses when they felt the freighter touch down, and went to their cabins to double check, and triple check, that they had everything.

They wore the same outfits that they wore when they first boarded the freighter. The outfits they wore to their wedding. When they walked down the ramp to the planet's surface, the captain was there to see them off. There was no sign of the first mate, for which they were grateful.

When they went through security with their Ministry id, they were only stopped so that the Ministry's building could be pointed out to them, as well as were the hotel was. Chitrah hired a porter droid to take all their luggage to the hotel, except for Chitrah's equipment bag, which Chitrah kept with him. They both thought it was best if Andriel went straight to the hotel, and checked in. Once she was settled, she could then go out and get a lay of the land. Chitrah would go straight to the Ministry office to get the details of his assignment on Yitabo. They could meet up at the tea shop in the hotel for dinner, and talk about what they would do next.

The building that the Ministry occupied was a basic block building with small windows. The people inside would die, if there was no air conditioning system. It turned out the air conditioning system, was not that great. No-one working in the building wore a jacket, and most employees had their sleeves rolled up hoping it might help cool them down.

Chitrah had no trouble finding the office he needed. They were expecting him. They had heard that he was good at working with difficult systems, and they had a challenge for him. There were four major agribusinesses on the planet that produced about 75 to 80 percent of all the food on this planet, and the Ministry desperately needed them to be connected to their computer system, so that they would have accurate information, for predicting harvest size, and time. Than they could distribute the planet's resources in the most timely, and cost efficient manor, to the sectors where it was needed. The problem is, the computer systems used by these businesses, were ancient.

When computer systems first came out, the farmers were all over them. They saw the potential for large scale improvement in every part of their industry using computers. There was a lot of co-operation between farmers, and the system software engineers. For the first number of years, there was excellent programs being written for the farming community. Then the computer designers became cocky, and thought that bells, and whistles, was the way for them to expand their business. The new computers and their programs with bells, and whistles, were a disappointment to the farming community, because the core of the programs were worse then what they already had in their older systems. So they stopped buying the new computers and software, and were soon forgotten by the computer industry.

Now they have computers that operate at the speed of a bantha. (Banthas are large agricultural animals that are commonly used as beasts of burden, throughout the galaxy, and are known for their slow steady pace.) These computers need to interact with a computer system that operates at the speed of a podracer. (Podracers are very fast, dangerous machines that are driven over various terrain types, in races).

They were told that he could solve this problem, and their computer estimates that he could have it completed in six months. Where four, seven day cycles make up one month. They are placing a droid operated repulsor-lift vehicle at his disposal, for the duration of his stay here on Yitabo.

As he has changed status from single to married. They have a new contract for Chitrah to sign, with a pay increase to reflect that status. The down side is that married personnel are required to cover their own accommodation expenses. So they can only cover the room they booked for them at the hotel, for a total of three days. They also don't have any openings in the Ministry's married personnel residents, where they would normally house long term visiting personnel. They recommend that once he and his wife have settled, that he go out and inspect the computers he will be modifying. So that he can come up with a workable plan.

After signing the new contract, and downloading a copy into his computer, one of the staff members told him that they don't have the capability of issuing the Ministry security id that he has. The id they produce on Yitabo is just the standard used in this sector of space for generations. It might be a good idea for him and his wife to come in and get a copy of this id, since there are some places, on some worlds, were you would be targeted, if displaying Ministry id.

Chitrah thought that was a very good idea, since he was already concerned about that. This would be one of the things, on the list of things he needed to talk to Andriel about.

Chitrah had the droid drive him over to the hotel, and the droid gave him a code that he could enter on any communicator on the planet, and he would come and pick him up. When he entered the tea shop he found Andriel sitting at a table being served tea by the waitress. That was a good sign, it means she hasn't been waiting very long. He walked over and sat down. She let him know that she had only just arrived and hadn't ordered anything yet. The town is just as was described. She found the dress shop, and would like to go over tomorrow, to see if she can assist the owner in any way. If she can, it will make living here for her much better.

After they ordered dinner, he showed her his copy of the new contract he had to sign. Knowing she had business training, she should have no trouble understanding the contract. While she was reading, he told her the status of their current accommodations. He told her about how long they expected him to take to complete his job assignment, he also mentioned the offer to be issued standard id for their safety.

While he was talking she would nod her head at the appropriate places, to let him know she was listening. After she finished reading the contract she handed his computer back to him. "So you don't work directly for the Ministry, but are a subcontractor working for them, but being extended the same benefit package, as an employee?"

Chitrah nodded his head, and said "Yes" wondering where this was going.

"That means that you are not an Imperial, which means that I'm not married to an Imperial"

Chitrah saw that this was important to her. "Yes, and by extension it also means that if I chose, I could bill the customers directly, and submit an expense claim to the Ministry."

"Interesting."

Andriel thought it would be best if they looked at the accommodations the hotel had to offer, first thing in the morning. It shouldn't take too long, they did not expect there to be a large choice. After they transferred their luggage, they can go get the new id. Then after lunch she can go and talk with the dress shop owner, while he drives out to the businesses to check their computers.

"Leave a message at the hotel, if you are not going to be back in time for dinner."

When they had finished their dinner Andriel took him to their hotel room so that he could drop off his equipment bag, and so that he knew which bed she claimed as hers. Then they went for a walk through the town, so that he knew where the various businesses were.

When they walked past the market, Chitrah noticed that some of the stalls were still open. He asked Andriel if they should stop in and get some flowers, or wait until they got their new accommodations. Andriel said she would get some on the way back from the dress shop tomorrow. Was there anything in particular he wanted? He told her to get whatever she wanted, he trusted her judgement. She did not know how to respond to that comment. Why did he say he could trust her, yet had not surrendered his credits to her? So she kept quiet as they walked back to the hotel.

When they got to their room Chitrah asked Andriel if she wanted him to stay outside while she prepared for bed. Andriel said that it was nice of him to ask, but he has already seen her in her nightgown and house coat, besides she can change in the bathroom, as she expected he would. They both got ready for bed. Chitrah informed the hotel computer when to wake them. Both of them drifted off to sleep, each lost in their own thoughts.

The next morning they went down to the tea shop for breakfast. Then they went and inquired about the suites that were available, and what their bi-cycle rate would be, since Chitrah was paid on a bi-cycle schedule.

In each suite that they checked out, Chitrah would check out the couch, when he thought Andriel was not looking. Andriel wanted to laugh but pretended not to see. At least he knows where he'll be sleeping.

They both agreed on the unit with a full sized kitchen and a dedicated kitchen droid, to clean up after them, when they were done in the kitchen. It also offered a nice view of the town from their dining area. The regular household droid would still come in at daily intervals, to vacuum the floor and replace towels and linen. They would be required to make their own bed, when the droid brought new linen, since the droid would be too busy with the regular suits in the hotel. Andriel believed that the droid was only programmed for cleaning, and it was the hotel owners, that were making the beds. The bathroom was self-cleaning, much like the bathrooms on the freighter, so the last one out the door in the morning, would need to put the bathroom on its cleaning cycle. After Chitrah placed a deposit on the unit, they both went and got their luggage, and moved into their new apartment.

When Andriel came out of the bedroom, Chitrah stopped her and handed over half the credits he had. Andriel wanted to know why she was getting only half, and why now. Chitrah told her that her mother told him, that Andriel would be expecting to be handling all their finances. That she was only getting half because there were still some items he needed to buy. That he did not give it to her on the freighter, because he knew she hated him then, and he did not know if he could trust her with all the credits he had on him. Now she seems to have stopped hating him. Andriel bowed her head, and replied that she accepted the rebuke. He could have given her the credits on the freighter, even though she hated him, because to not handle the credits properly would have been an insult to her mother. Chitrah's face turned purple, he was sorry she felt he rebuked her, it was not intended. He told her that in his clan, it was usually the man who handled the finances. But in some families, like with his own parents, they treated it as a shared responsibility. It was hard for him to hand that responsibility, over to someone he was still getting to know.

Andriel thought about what he had said, and tried to see it from his perspective. "So you intended this as a compliment, and not as a rebuke."

With relief he nodded he's head and said "Yes!" Another disaster narrowly avoided.

"Good, shall we go get our new ids?"

Things went better after that. They got their new id cards, then had lunch together. After lunch he called the droid to drive him out to the businesses, to inspect their computer systems, she went to the dress shop.

When she arrived at the dress shop she found a human proprietor, who was around the same age as her mother. She told the lady that she has grown up in a dress shop, helping her mother. She is newly married, and is traveling with her husband, where his work takes him. She was hoping that she would be able to assist her in any way possible. The owner asked her if she knew how to weave. Andriel assured her that they often had to custom weave fabric, to make the custom dresses their clients expected of them. In recent years her mother left the weaving completely up to her, while she worked on other aspects of the dress. The owner replied, "We don't do the fancy dresses people in big cities expect, but it's important for a dressmaker to know how to weave her own material, when it's needed. Let's see how well you can handle my loom." She showed Andriel her loom in the workshop area. It was completely mechanical. There was no electronic computer assist with this getup. Andriel walked slowly around the loom, taking it all in. She knew the basic principles had to be the same. She just needed to understand how everything worked together. The owner was getting ready to put a stop to this experiment. She figured Andriel to be all talk. Suddenly, Andriel sat down at the loom and started working it, like she had been doing it all her life. The owner was definitely impressed. She told Andriel that she made it look easy. Andriel replied that it was easy, the hard part was setting it up properly and getting it started, which is what the owner had done. The owner had her stop, then formally introduced herself. She is Mrs. Grimshaw, a widow, and she would be pleased to have her help out in the shop. Would she like a cup of flushberry tea, she was just going into the kitchen to make some? Andriel introduced herself as Mrs. Andriel Marranna, and yes, she would like a cup of tea.

While they were drinking their tea, Andriel told her that she saw picture of a shaggy creature, that's raised on this planet, called a nerf. "Is the wool from this creature used to make anything?"

"Why of course. If I had access to a vehicle I'd take you right out to a herd in the country, so that you could gather some wool, come back to town, so that we could clean it out back. Spin it into thread and twine. Then we could knit whatever you wanted."

This all sounded very interesting to Andriel. The idea of getting wool from a live creature. Making her own thread and twine, would be like a dream come true. Knitting is something she has always wanted to try, but mother would always sub-contract that part out, because they had too much to do. She told Mrs. Grimshaw that her husband had access to a droid driven vehicle, maybe he would let her borrow it, when he was not using it.

"If he does. Make sure you wear something that you don't mind getting stinky, because the nerf's do smell something awful. Bring a washable bag that you can carry the wool in, because it will need to be washed out too, to get rid of the smell."

After tea, Mrs. Grimshaw asked Andriel if she could continue weaving, while she went and bought some supplies. She did not notice Mrs. Grimshaw put a sign in the window that read "Stepped out! Will be back shortly." She did not want any of her customers coming in, and being surprised, by meeting a stranger with very red skin. They might not take it well.

Mrs. Grimshaw went to the big agro-equipment supplies store to get the chemicals they would need to clean nerf wool, she was pretty certain Andriel would not have any trouble getting her hands on her husband's vehicle. She paid for the supplies, and arranged to have them delivered. There was no-way that she could lift even one of the chemical containers by herself, but she was sure Andriel could. It was so nice to have someone around, who was so eager to learn. She was eager to teach.

Things did not go as smoothly as Chitrah wanted. The businesses were further away from town then he hoped. He only had time to visit two of them, before he had to return to town. If he wanted to be back in time to have dinner with Andriel.

The systems he found, were both the same, and totally different. The one system was close to original, with only a few upgrades. There was still enough room inside the main computer's box, that he could install what he needed, and have it fully secured. The other system was the same basic computer, but with probably every major upgrade, and expansion package, ever made for this system. There wasn't enough room for a flea to fart. Chitrah could not remember who taught him that expression, but it certainly applied here. He would need to attach an external box, with the equipment he needed inside, yet have secure connections to the main computer, without compromising anything, or leaving it open to be compromised. It is a headache, but he felt confident that he could figure it out. He was able to scan images of the computers into his computer, which was able to generate good quality 3D images that he would be able to use for his hardware designs. He will have to visit the last two businesses tomorrow morning, but from what he has seen from today, every system will require its very own custom solution.

Chitrah was also able to download all the programs common to both computers. The programs won't run on his computer, but there might be commands buried in the programs that will help with the software side of what he needs to build. He might be able to eliminate some of the programs he would have to go through, if they were not being used on either of the other two computer systems, he would be examining tomorrow.

Chitrah arrived at the hotel before Andriel, so he took a quick shower to wash all the road grime off his body, and put on something casual, but nice enough to go to dinner in.

Just as he finished dressing Andriel came through the door. He could see that she is excited about something, but somehow manages to restrain herself. When she sees that Chitrah has showered and changed into something casual but nice. She decides to do the same. Chitrah lets her know that he will wait for her in the lobby. During dinner, Andriel tells Chitrah how nice Mrs. Grimshaw has been to her, and what she would like to teach her, but that they would need to borrow a vehicle to facilitate it. Chitrah told her that he needed to go out first thing in the morning, but on his way back he needs to stop at the Ministry, to ask them some questions. He will also ask them about the vehicle, if they have no objections, she can have it tomorrow after lunch. Andriel was so excited that she did not know if she should kiss him, or clap her hands. She thought kissing him might send him the wrong signal, and for some reason she didn't clap her hands either, she just bounced in her chair which brought a big smile to Chitrah's face.

After dinner they both went back to their apartment. Chitrah wanted to go over the 3D images and see if he could come up with the start of some designs, Andriel wanted to tell him what she wanted to make with the wool. While Andriel was telling him about the wool vest she wanted to knit for him, but with short sleeves so that it would be comfortable to put on, over whatever he was wearing, on cold chilly evenings. Chitrah asked Andriel, if Mrs. Grimshaw was going to pay her for helping her in the dress shop? Well, Andriel got all furious, "Mr. Chitrah Drashing, to receive the same training back on Deysum III, I would need to enrol in a liberal arts college, pay three months' worth of wages just for the course, and buy all the material and basic equipment I would need, and she is offering to do this for free."

Chitrah quickly back tracked. "Okay, so you know a good deal when you see one. I did not mean to upset you."

Andriel really wanted this to happen, and she was afraid something would happen to stop it. So she was feeling a little edgy. She knew Chitrah did not mean anything by what he said, it was a valid question that he asked her. So she calmed down and let it slide.

She watched Chitrah play with the 3D image of the computer, which his computer was displaying holographically. She asked him what he was doing. He told her that he had captured the 3D images of the computers he had looked at that afternoon, and he was trying to design something to connect to them. She asked, if she could scan him into the computer and use it to design something for him to wear? He said it would be no problem for his computer. He handed her what looked like a plastic block with what looked like a light emitter at one end. He told her that he would stand still and she should point the plastic thing at him and press the button while she was doing it, and the computer would generate a 3D image of him that could be used for designing clothing for him.

He stood in the middle of the room and stuck his arms straight out horizontally, Andriel told him to bring his arms down to a 45 degree angle or the clothing would not fit him properly around the shoulders. Chitrah did as he was told and she slowly walked around him, scanning him from head to toe. When she was finished, he had the computer bring up his 3D image.

Andriel wanted him to walk her through how she would design a vest with short sleeves. She was good at following his instruction and came up with a nice design. She then wanted to be scanned into his computer, but first she wanted to change.

Chitrah said, "Great now I've created a monster." He really did not mean to say that out loud, but Andriel heard him and smiled. She came back wearing a tight form fitting top and tight pants. While Chitrah scanned her into the computer he mumbled that she might as well be naked. Andriel heard him and her cheeks went dark. She asked him what he said, he replied that maybe he should scan her in, naked. After he finished scanning her, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. It suddenly dawned on Andriel that Chitrah was taking a cold shower because of her. She had heard of guys doing it, but this was the first time that she actually knew. She felt both embarrassed and complimented by what she had done. She went into the bedroom and changed out of what she was wearing into something looser, and more comfortable. By the time Chitrah came out of the shower she had designed a vest with short sleeves for herself, it also made her 3D image less revealing. She asked Chitrah how she could get a hard copy of the dimensions of what she designed. Chitrah printed her a copy of both designs with the dimensions marked. Andriel saw that this was better than if she had used a tape measure.

Andriel was happy, Chitrah was not. He knew that he could not leave his computer lying around in the apartment. Or someone would get their hands on it. It was time for bed.

The next morning Chitrah had the droid drive him out to the last two businesses. On his way back to town, he stopped in at the Ministry and asked if they had the facility to manufacture custom work on site. They told him they did not, but the agro-equipment dealer did. They could setup an account for him in his name, billed to the Ministry. He said he would not need it for a couple of days, but it would be perfect for what he needed to do. They also told him to check out their electronic components section. He could build a brand new computer with what they have on hand. He then asked if it was okay for his wife to borrow the vehicle. They reminded him that the vehicle was his to use as he saw fit. He felt better about letting Andriel borrow the vehicle.


	4. Chapter 3

©2015

When Chitrah met Andriel for lunch, he let her know that it was okay to take the vehicle out that afternoon. He's already informed the droid driver, that it will be driving her around this afternoon. He also let her know that he would be working in their apartment on his designs. He was thinking of dropping down to the market, and pick up some items for their dinner tonight, and to buy the flowers that she in her excitement, had forgot to buy yesterday, on her way home from the dress shop. Andriel's cheeks darkened a little when she realized that she had forgotten to buy flowers. Andriel asked, who's cooking dinner? Chitrah said he would. He was thinking of marinating some meat, then frying it up when she got home.

"I did not know you could cook!"

Chitrah let her know, that his mother taught him all the basics for cooking, when she found out that he would be working by himself, off planet, for the Ministry. She did not want him living off of prepackaged food, which she considered unhealthy. He can throw together a decent meal, except for salads. If she wanted a salad with dinner, she would have to make it herself. Andriel told him that she would go back with him to the apartment, because she wanted to change into something more comfortable and easy to wash. She had no old clothes to wear for the trip to the country. While there, she will write up a list of items he should try to buy at the market. She reminded him that if they don't have the mega-leaf lettuce, the pink lettuce would do, if they don't have any pink lettuce, than just get whatever they have. She also told him that ojomian onions were supposed to fry up nice with nerf steaks according to the holonet, if that is what he was getting. Chitrah said he would leave the flowers for her to arrange, did he need to buy any vases for her to put the flowers in? She told him that three simple glass vases, or nice white ceramic vases, would do just fine. After that, she made up her list and changed. Just before she headed out the door, Chitrah reminded her that, Mrs. Grimshaw said she needed to bring a washable jacket, because it would be taking most of the smell from her contact with nerfs. Andriel went back into the bedroom to retrieve her jacket, then shot out the door. After looking over the list that Andriel left, Chitrah thought he better go to the market right away, to make sure he could get most of what was there. This would also give him time to prepare the meat, so it could sit it in the marinade, in the cooler, and be perfect for grilling when Andriel returned from the country.

When Andriel exited the front door of the hotel, she found the droid driver was waiting for her. They drove over to the dress shop to pick up Mrs. Grimshaw. She came out in a nice sun suit, with a matching sun hat on her head. She was carrying a bag with odds and ends in it. You would think she was going out for a picnic, except for the two pairs of vulcanised boots she brought along. When the droid saw what she was bringing, it popped open the bonnet of the vehicle for her to place them in. When Mrs. Grimshaw seated herself, she told the droid where it would be taking them. The droid knew the place, and gave them an ETA.

When they arrived at the nerf ranch, Andriel saw a number of large fenced fields, but the nerf cows were only grazing in one of them. Mrs. Grimshaw had told her on the drive over that they would only be collecting the wool from cows. The nerf bulls usually had more wool, but they were more ornery, and could cause some major damage to her. When they climbed out of the vehicle, Andriel noticed the smell right away. Mrs. Grimshaw told her not to worry she will get used to it. What she forgot to say, was that she would lose all sense of smell, while she was with the nerfs. She also promised her that when they finished all the steps for cleaning the wool, that all the smell would be gone. She could just as easily have said that the reason they clean the wool, was to get rid of the smell, but that does not sound as good. Then she took the vulcanised boots and told Andriel to put a pair on, because she would be stepping in what the nerfs left behind. Suddenly this whole adventure was not as appealing as she had fantasized. She had never been with living creatures before, but she knew right away what the nerfs left behind. Mrs. Grimshaw assumed that Andriel would forget to bring a large bag along to collect the wool, so she had brought one knit out of Nerf wool. That way they would not need to take the wool out of the bag while it was being chemically treated.

They opened the gate to the field where the nerfs were grazing, and went in. Mrs. Grimshaw made sure that Andriel closed the gate behind them, so they wouldn't have to chase any nerf cows, down the road, to try and persuade it to return to the field. She handed Andriel a block of either wood or plastic, she could not tell. One side had metal wires coming out in a coarse spacing. If she would have been asked what she thought it was, she would have said it was a torture device. The other side had a leather strap. Mrs. Grimshaw showed her how to put her hand through the leather strap and hold the block. Then showed her how she was to brush the animals. Any loose wool would be snagged by the brush, after she could not snag any more wool because the brush was full, she would need to remove the wool from the brush and put it in the bag. After she finished brushing one animal, she should move on to the next, until the bag was full.

As they walked closer to the nerfs, she saw something in the field, all covered in brown goo. From time to time she would see one of the cows spit at it, which she realised, was the source of the goo. She asked Mrs. Grimshaw, what is that thing? Instead of replying, Mrs. Grimshaw said, "Hello Rudy." The thing replied, "Hello Mrs. Grimshaw, are you here to collect some wool?" "Yes Rudy but this time I brought a helper." Then Mrs. Grimshaw introduced Andriel to Rudy and explained that he was a droid nerf-herder. That underneath all that goo he looked quite human. They spit at him for a number of reasons. They think that by covering him with goo, they are protecting him from predators, and because they know that Rudy won't spit back. Andriel was surprised to hear that there were predators about, and was told not to wonder off by herself, or they might make a meal out of her. Rudy was actually there to protect the herd from rustlers and when they were calving, from the predators. "How does he protect the herd from rustlers?" Mrs. Grimshaw told her, that he has a blaster in each arm. If rustlers land a transport to try and load the herd onto it. He just needs to take a couple of shots at it. "Once the rustlers return fire, you have to admit they are not going to get a clean shot at Rudy. Laugh child, it's a joke. Once the rustlers return fire, the nerfs will try to get as far away from them as possible. The rustlers would not have enough time to load any nerfs, and get away, before the starfighters at the spaceport caught up to them, and either force them to land, or blew them out of the sky. This was all very interesting, but Andriel was here to collect some wool. So she started doing as she was told, with Mrs. Grimshaw and the two droids watching her.

What Adriel did not know, was that two older gentlemen that were in the ranch house off in the distance, were also watching her through electrobinoculars.

"Kenny!"

"Yes Mr. Radcliff."

"Try to find out everything you can about that beautiful creature."

"But you already know everything there is to know about Mrs. Grimshaw!"

"Not her! The red one!"

"Yes Mr. Radcliff."

After a while, because Andriel can't keep quiet for too long, she asked Mrs. Grimshaw if there was another Rudy with the bull Nerfs. Mrs. Grimshaw informed her that there was a driod with the bulls, but it was called Kenny. "Why the different names, are they different models?" "No! They are identical. They are named after the two gentlemen that live in that ranch house over yonder. Andriel looked at Mrs. Grimshaw to see where she was pointing, then looked there, this was the first time she noticed the ranch house in the distance. She went back to gathering wool. From time to time she would switch arms, because she was not used to this prolonged physical effort.

"Are they very nice?"

"Rudy Radcliff is the wealthiest man on all of Yitabo. He lets me come out here, whenever I want to gather wool, and does not charge me anything for it."

"This is hard work, he should be paying you every time you come out. Besides I think the girls like it."

Mrs. Grimshaw laughed at this, but she was right about the cow Nerfs liking it. That's why they never spit at you, when you are brushing them. Now another Nerf, nearby, who has not yet been brushed might spit at you, because it thinks you are taking too long with the other cows.

Finally, Andriel had finished brushing all of the Nerf cows, and her bag of wool was full. Her arms felt like they were going to fall off. But she proudly carried that bag of wool to the vehicle. Mrs. Grimshaw opened and closed the gate, because she knew from experience that Andriel's arms would be too sore, especially since it was her first time. She had Andriel leave the bag of wool on the ground next to the vehicle, then showed her how to scrape off the stuff sticking to the boots, on the fence post. When they walked back to the vehicle, they found the boot of the vehicle open, and all the doors locked. After all that hard work, Andriel wanted to bring her hard earned booty, into the passenger compartment with her. She wondered why she could not, the droid could not smell it. The droid insisted, because other people could smell it, and it was hard to get the smell out of the vehicle. The droid would not even let them put anything in the bonnet, for the same reason. Mrs. Grimshaw convinced Andriel to do as the droid asked, because they did not want to walk back to town, carrying a heavy bag of wool. Andriel gave in, and did what the droid asked. They also had to put the boots they were wearing in the boot, along with Andriel's jacket. Andriel was really getting annoyed with the droid, but she really wanted to get into the vehicle to sit down and rest. After they did everything the droid asked, it unlocked the doors and let them in. They drove straight to the dress shop. After they climbed out and pulled everything out of the boot, the droid drove away. Andriel was so furious she wanted to throw something at the vehicle, as it sped away, but everything looked too heavy, and her arms were too sore.

Mrs. Grimshaw started laughing at how dejected she looked. She told her that she didn't think a pouty lip, would bring the vehicle back.

They did not go into the shop, but through a gate into the back of the shop/residence. Mrs. Grimshaw had prepared a ceramic tub, and directed Andriel to place the bag of wool in it. She then had her put on some vulcanised gloves that extended past her elbows. She showed her all the containers of chemicals that were delivered that morning. She gave her a glass picture and told her how much of each chemical she was to pour into the tub, and not to splash it. If she got any on her skin, it would probably eat it away. If she got any on her clothes, in their concentrated form, it could burn holes in them. So Andriel was very careful to do exactly as she was told, without spilling a drop. She was not familiar with any of the chemical names, but with all the warning stickers all over them, she knew they were dangerous. She was sure that Mrs. Grimshaw would give her a list, as well as the proportions she needed to use.

When the tub was almost full, Mrs. Grimshaw suggested that she throw her jacket in as well. Andriel was concerned that the chemicals would destroy her jacket. Mrs. Grimshaw believed that the mixture of chemicals had diluted each other to the point that it should be safe for the jacket. If it wasn't, Mrs. Grimshaw would help Andriel stitch together another one. Andriel placed her jacket on top and Mrs. Grimshaw pushed it down with a stick to make sure it was completely submerged, without any air pockets. Then she had Andriel place a lid on the tub. She said they should leave it until the morning, and she sent Andriel home, to get a bite to eat, and some rest.

Andriel was quite tired, from all the hard physical work she did that day. She had sore muscles, were she did not know she had muscles. A ride home would have been nice, too bad that droid got upset, and drove away. Fortunately for Andriel, the town was not very big, she could see the hotel from where she was. Remember, just place one foot in front of the other, one foot in front of the other, atta girl.

As she slowly walked to the hotel, she noticed that everyone was giving her a wide birth. At first she wondered why, then she realised that she must still smell like Nerf. When she finally got to the hotel, the people inside did not look happy she came in. She walked to her apartment as quickly as possible, conscious of the looks people gave her when she passed them in the hall. She entered the apartment as quickly as possible, shutting the door behind her. She thought she could take a breather, she had forgotten that Chitrah was there. Suddenly she heard him.

"Ew, is that what Nerf smells like? You definitely cannot have one as a pet."

She was too exhausted to laugh, especially when she really wanted to cry. "Please Chitrah, can you get the outfit I wore to lunch, I left it lying on the bed, and hand it to me in the bathroom."

From the way she spoke, Chitrah realised that she was upset, and probably tired. So he quickly got up and entered her bedroom. The outfit was right where she said it would be. He draped all the pieces over his arm so he would not crease it. He walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it. She opened the door a sliver, and he stuck his arm through it so that she could remove it, and told her that he was going to start on dinner.

She removed the outfit from his arm and replied, "Okay." He was glad he decided to get Reek steaks, instead of Nerf at the market. She probably does not want anything to do with Nerfs right now.

He got some water boiling, to cook the fresh, homemade noodles, he had purchased at the market, as a side dish for the meat. The vendor had even talked him into buying some homemade sauce to go with them. She seemed the motherly type, and he hoped that this would translate into a good meal. When the grill indicated it was ready, he took the marinated steaks out of the cooler and threw them on the grill. He had already programmed the thickness into the grill so it would let him know when to flip them, and when they would be done. The grill signalled the flip at the same time the noodles were ready. He shut off the heat for the noodles, flipped the steaks, than drained the noodles. He threw the sauce in with the noodles, then put them back on the stove. The vendor said the residual heat from the stove, would heat the noodles and sauce, and keep them warm until they were ready to be served. He then removed a large bowl from the cupboard, for Andriel to make her salad. The mega-leaf lettuce had sold out in the morning, he will have to let Andriel know for next time, but they still had some nice pink lettuce. After he placed the items for the salad on the counter, he started setting the table. Andriel had already stopped using the water, so she should be out soon. While Andriel was in the shower the hot water on her arms was like a small massage, letting them loosen up and not feel so sore. She also felt a little bit of energy seep back into her body. She knew her sense of smell was returning, because when she shut the water off she could suddenly smell the clothes she had worn, and it smelt worse then she remembered. She shoved the clothes into a laundry bag she could seal, so that she could wash them later, and to prevent them from stinking everything else up. When she left the bathroom she could still detect a lingering odour, but Chitrah, being a gentleman, did not say anything.

Andriel saw that everything was ready for her to make a salad. She shredded large pieces of the pink lettuce leaves into the bowl, but kept enough for her to make a salad for tomorrow's lunch. She sprinkled on some dried ossberries. Chitrah had found some crushed roasted nuts in the market, they were from off planet, but after Andriel tasted a sample, she sprinkled some of that on as well. She made a simple salad dressing, like mother had taught her, and poured that on top. She set aside a third of the salad in a bowl for Chitrah. She tasted a little piece of the steak that Chitrah said was her's, and complimented Chitrah on how good it tasted, she was actually surprised. She cut the steak in half, cut that half into slices and threw that on top of her salad. She would have the other half with tomorrow's lunch salad. She then tried the noodles with sauce, and was again pleasantly surprised. She told Chitrah that they would need to buy more items from that vendor, and try them out. She placed some in a small bowl to have alongside her salad. Chitrah helped himself to what was left. Chitrah had noticed that Andriel had trouble lifting her arms, when she was making the salad. He knew she was hurting, but wasn't sure how to help her. When they were both seated at the dining table. Andriel recounted her experience of that afternoon. When she started describing the behaviour of the droid-driver, Chitrah was shocked. When she told him about it driving away, he was very upset. Droids were not supposed to behave that way. He wondered if someone had tampered with its programming, someone who did not like the smell of Nerfs.

They both enjoyed their dinner, and they both agreed that this was better than eating at the tea shop. Chitrah told Adriel that there was a baker who baked fresh bread every morning. They didn't know he was there before, because he always sells out by high noon, and they had only been there later in the day. He was thinking of going to the market first thing in the morning for a fresh baked loaf of bread, and some spreads. He could stop at the tea shop on the way back to grab a couple of fresh brewed cups of tea. That way, by the time she would have finished her morning shower and dressed, he should be back with breakfast. Andriel liked that idea. If she was dressed before he got back, she could go down to the tea shop, for the tea. They both agreed to play it by ear.

After dinner, Chitrah asked Andriel, if she was still tired and sore? She said she was, but was feeling better because of the meal. Chitrah told her that the shower in the bathroom also had a tub feature, he could set it up so that it would also shoot jets of water in the tub, to help with her sore muscles. He also thought he saw a packet of bubble bath, in their complimentary basket of toiletries. Andriel agreed that it was a good idea, and would be very happy if he could set it up. She was going to dig up something comfortable to sleep in, so that she could change into it when she was finished soaking in the tub. Chitrah had the shower change to tub mode. Programmed what he thought was a comfortable water temperature, he'll show Andriel how to adjust it. Then he thought that music would be a nice touch, but the only artist he could think of was Madame Bruinwa. The one who sang the lullaby. He did not want that album to be piped in here. He took a risk and asked the hotel computer what albums they had on file by Madame Bruinwa. They had two of her earlier albums, neither one had the lullaby. He selected one and set the volume so that you could barely hear it. He went and got the packet of bubble bath, and found Andriel sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting. He let her know everything was ready, and handed her the packet of bubblebath and let her know he had already opened it, because he did not know if her hands were also sore, which would make opening the packet almost impossible. She was grateful because her hands were also sore from gripping that brush all afternoon.

Andriel followed Chitrah into the bathroom where he explained all the adjustments she could make, then he left closing the bathroom door behind him. Andriel was so tired and sore she did not bother locking it after he left. She trusted Chitrah. She poured the entire content of the packet in the tub then threw it in the disposal. The tub foamed up nicely. Then she noticed the laundry bag with her stinky clothes in it, and thought why not, and dumped everything from the bag into the tub, then threw the bag in the tub. She would have to clean the clothes by herself anyway, because they smelt too bad to get someone else to wash them, even a laundry droid. She undressed and gently eased herself into the tub. She turned up the temperature just a little, and adjusted the waterjets pressure, to where it felt comfortable on her body. She eased back and relaxed, and that's when she heard the music. Soft, relaxing, somehow familiar, Chitrah seems to think of everything. What is she going to do about him? Chitrah had done one more thing for her that he did not mention. There was a safety feature in the programming, if she let her mouth and nose slip below the water level, the computer would assume that she was asleep, and about to drown, so an alarm would sound to wake her up. Fortunately she did not trigger the alarm. When Chitrah left her in the bathroom he went to the kitchen and put all the food items away that could still be used. They were told that the kitchen droid could not distinguish between what should be kept, and what should be thrown out. It assumed that any organic material it found was waste, and needed to be disposed of. After he had put the food away, he activated the droid. Next he collected all of the dishes off the dining table. and placed them on the kitchen counter. The droid would find them, clean them, and put them away. He spent the rest of the evening working on his work assignments.

When he was ready for bed, Andriel was still soaking in the tub. He knocked on the bathroom door and let her know that he was going to get ready for bed, and would change in her bedroom. She said that it was okay. Then he suggested that she not stay in the tub much longer, or she would end up as wrinkled as the dried berries she put in her salad. She thanked him for the warning, then she noticed the skin on her palms was indeed wrinkly. After Chitrah finished changing, he let her know the bedroom was hers again. Andriel decided that it was time for her to go to bed as well. She got out of the tub, told the computer to empty the tub, dried herself and got dressed for bed. When the tub was drained she picked up a piece of clothing from the bottom of the tub and sniffed it. It did not smell like Nerf. Then she noticed that there was a retractable line that she could string across the bathroom, so that she could hang her clothes to dry. She had thought that she would have to drape them on chairs and dressers, this was a much better solution. She wrung out the clothes the best she could, and hung them on the line. She set the bathroom fan to low, so that there would be continuous air circulation, but not make any noise to disturb Chitrah as he slept. She made sure the light in the bathroom was off before she opened the door, for the same reason. She walked as quiet as she could to the bedroom. Before she went in, she glanced at the couch to see if Chitrah was asleep. She almost started to panic, Chitrah was not there. The couch also looked different, she did not think it was because of the low light. She cautiously walked over to the couch. As she got closer, she noticed that the top pad on the couch was missing. When she was close enough to see the other side of the couch, she found Chitrah. He was sleeping on the floor. He had figured out how to remove the top pad of the couch, and was using it as a mattress on the floor. He had even taken the spare linen to make himself a nice bed. For a blanket he had spread a housecoat over the lower part of his body, and a thick shirt covered the upper part. Andriel had more blankets then she needed. So she went to her bedroom and took one of the blankets off her bed. She took it to the living room, carefully lifting off the housecoat and shirt. Then spread the blanket over him, making sure he was tucked in. While she was doing this, she was sure she heard Chitrah say, "Thank you mother." She almost started giggling. She went to sleep, and they both slept soundly that night. In the morning, Chitrah was surprised to find himself covered with a blanket. He was sure he dreamed that it was his mother who had come into his room, and covered him with a blanket. He will have to thank Andriel.

Chitrah quickly dressed in the bathroom. He wanted to be on his way to the market before Andriel awoke. When he saw all of Andriel's clothes hanging in the bathroom, he wondered, what is with women, that they have to hang clothes in the bathroom? His mother did it, his sister-in-law did it, and now Andriel was doing it. He asked his father once, his father looked at him with a very serious look on his face for a moment, than he replied, "That is one of the mysteries of the universe!" That was the best answer his father would give him. Chitrah sighed then headed out the door. He went straight to the baker and asked, which was the best bread to buy for someone who has never had his bread before? You never ask a baker which is the best bread he makes, that would be like asking a mother which child is her favourite, even if she had a favourite, she would still tell you she loves them all the same. By changing the question so it does not insult the baker, he gets to boast about the different types of bread that he makes. From the selection the baker offered, Chitrah picked one. It was still warm from the oven and had a wonderful smell. He then asked, what were the best spreads to put on his bread? The baker laughed at that question, and pointed out a vendor who made both sweet and savoury spreads. When Chitrah approached the vendor, she had a sample ready for him of some fresh zoochberry jam. Berry season was just starting and this was the first batch of jam she made this year. Chitrah bought some, and he also bought some of last year's marble berry jam. She expected to have this year's ready in about two cycles. She also let him sample some of the spreads she made from different vegetables, it was good for the mornings you did not want anything sweet. Chitrah bought some of those as well. She also had a type of nut butter that she let him try. She didn't make it, it came from a supplier off planet, but the children really liked it. Chitrah said he might get some next time. She suggested that he also get some cheese slices, and slices of pickled and smoked meats. When asked, she pointed out the vendors who sold those products. He didn't think he would have that for breakfast, but it would probably make a good lunch, so he went and bought some of those as well. Finally he stopped at the noodle lady and told her how much his wife enjoyed them. He bought more noodles, because they were good to have any time, and he bought some of the other sauces she thought he and his wife might enjoy.

He had a lot of packets along with the fresh bread, and he forgot to bring something to carry it all in, so his hands were full. He thought it best to take it all back to the apartment, before he dropped something, then he would go for their tea. When Andriel woke up she saw that Chitrah had already left for the market. The couch was back together, and the blanket was neatly folded on the couch with the linen. She went into the bathroom and took down all her clothes and threw them back into the laundry bag. She still wanted them properly washed before she would wear them again, but now she wasn't worried about giving them to a laundry droid. When she stepped out of the bathroom she noticed the flowers that Chitrah had purchased at the market yesterday, just lying on the bench by the door, along with three clear glass vases, and three white ceramic vases. She had forgotten all about them, again! She checked the flowers, the bases were wrapped and moist. The flowers were still okay. She thought it best that she deal with the flowers first, before going for some tea. She decided the glass vases would look better in the bedroom, and the white vases out here in the main room. She took everything to the kitchen counter by the sink. She found a pair of shears in a drawer, and used them to trim the flower stems in the sink. She put some water in all the vases and started arranging the flowers. As she was working with the flowers their gentle fragrance started to fill the apartment, it was starting to smell like her mother's home. By the time she had finished placing all the vases where she thought they looked best, she realised that Chitrah was not yet back from the market. Maybe she still had time to get the tea before he arrived back.

She almost collided with Chitrah, as he was coming in with his arms full, while she was heading out. She backed up and held the door for him to come in, then told him she was getting the tea. He placed everything on the dining table and opened all the packets so that he could show off all that he bought, before he put away what they would not be having for breakfast. Then he went and found a knife to cut the bread, and a cutting board. By this time Andriel was back with the tea. He held up the bread so Andriel could touch it, to see that it was still warm, and so that she could smell how wonderful it smelt.

Andriel did appreciate having fresh bread for breakfast and wanted to try a little bit of everything before it was put away. By the time she had sampling everything, sipping her tea with every new sample on a tasty piece of bread, she found that she had finished her tea, and would not be having breakfast, because she was full. She left Chitrah to finish eating, and put everything away, while she headed out to the dress shop. She also reminded Chitrah to take the one vase of flowers off the kitchen counter before activating the kitchen droid because it would just toss it out. When Chitrah had finished his breakfast, he rewrapped the perishable items, and placed them in the cooler. The rest of the items he put in a cupboard that he believed they were to use as a pantry. He threw out the wrappings that protected them while he brought them to their apartment. He made sure the dining table was clean of any crumbs, because that would be his work station for the day, then activated the kitchen droid, remembering to place the vase of flowers on the dining table. He took a quick shower because he had run out that morning without taking one, wanting to get to the market as early as possible, before all the good stuff was gone. While he dried off, he thought about the droids behaviour the other day, and decided to call the droid, to have a talk with him. He set the bathroom to sanitization mode without thinking, and called the driver droid to meet him in front of the hotel. By the time he had reached the main entrance to the hotel, the vehicle was already waiting. Instead of getting in the vehicle, he let the driving droid know he wanted to talk to him. He asked the droid if he had olfactory sensors built in to his droid body, or if there were any on the vehicle. The droid said no! Then what was the reason he had for locking his wife out of the vehicle. The droid said she smelled. Chitrah reminded the droid that it had no sense of smell, so it had no right to make that call. The droid responded that his wife had been with Nerfs, and Nerfs smell. Chitrah told the droid that its programming was faulty. It needed to go back to the maintenance shop and get reprogramed, and to report back to him after it was done.

The droid did as it was told. Chitrah went back to the apartment and started working on his designs. A very short time later the hotel main desk called to say his vehicle was waiting for him. At first Chitrah thought that more time had passed then he realised, but when he checked the time on his computer, he knew that not enough time had passed for the droid to be properly reprogrammed. He went to the front of the hotel and asked the droid if it had been reprogrammed? The droid responded, no! Chitrah asked why not? The droid responded that the mechanical technician had glanced at his program, and said it was fine. Chitrah told the droid to park its vehicle to the side, because it would soon be recalled.

Chitrah went back to the apartment to activate the communicator to contact the officials he reported to. So that they would know, that the driving droids had faulty programming that needs to be dealt with right away. Chitrah contacted the Ministry and told them about the droid locking his wife out of the vehicle because it said she stank, when it has no olfactory sensors to make that call. If a senior official came to Yitabo for a tour of the planet and a Nerf spat on him, the driver would not let them enter the vehicle, to the embarrassment of the people who worked in this office, not to mention the job losses, and lost promotions. This got their attention, promotions are what everyone here lived for. This was why they accepted positions on out of the way planets. They contacted the official in charge of all maintenance. They let him know that there is a programming problem with the driver droids. They explained about the droid locking Chitrah's wife out of the vehicle, they reminded the official, if that had been a visiting dignitary, that the personnel who did not lose their jobs, would never leave this planet. This official was anticipating that he would shortly be promoted off this planet, and did not want anything to ruin it. He called up a copy of the droid drivers programming. Sure enough, someone had added lines of illegal programming. He instructed the mechanical technician responsible for driver droids, and vehicle maintenance, to report to his office, immediately! The technician was pretty sure this had something to do with the alien computer geek that had sent a perfectly functional droid for reprogramming. When he arrived in the office the official asked him if he had altered the programming on the droid drivers. He never asked him to close the door or sit down, so everyone in the office knew that the boss was upset. The technician replied that he had. When asked why, he said that vehicles that come back from the country often smelled of Nerf, and the Ministry staff always complained to him if they got into a vehicle smelling of Nerf, and sometimes it was very difficult to get the smell out. The boss responded, "Because you introduced programming into the droids that was not Ministry approved. You will be fined one day's pay, and this official reprimand will go on your personal record. You also had to reprogram all the driver droids with Ministry approved programming, starting with the droid that is on loan to the field computer technician." Then the boss asked how often the vehicles are sanitized. He was told that this was the last thing done each day. The boss said, from now on, any vehicle that leaves the town is to be thoroughly sanitized, before being reintroduced to the vehicle pool on top of the regular sanitization at the end of the work day. The mechanical technician was embarrassed, having been reprimanded in front of the entire office, and with the reprimand on his personal record, he now had no hope of ever being transferred off this planet. With no hope of transfer, none of the single women in the Ministry would ever go out with him again. He swore that someday he would get back at this alien. He made no eye contact with anyone, as he made his way back to his work station.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Kenny entered Mr. Radcliff's office and placed a cushion on the roo-wood chair that was part of the set of chairs that came with the desk, and the upholstered chair that Mr. Radcliff was sitting on. Mr. Radcliff did not like having upholstered chairs for people who came to his office, to sit on. He claimed it helped them get to the point faster, and prevented any socializing. He never said anything to Kenny about bringing a cushion, because he wasn't other people.

Kenny reported all he had found out about the red skinned women, who accompanied Mrs. Grimshaw the other day. He said her name is Andriel, she came to Yitabo with her husband, a blue skinned alien, who works for the Ministry as a field computer technician. Mr. Radcliff interrupted. "Is that the same tech who came to look at our computer system?"

Kenny, who was used to Mr. Radcliff interrupting his reports said, "Yes". They are from the city of Dragnoor on Deysum III. It is speculated that it was an arranged marriage. No details on who or why the arrangement. They do not sleep on the same bed at night, as the hotel's household droid needs to take two changes of linen, when it enters their apartment. She is a skilled seamstress, who is working with Mrs. Grimshaw.

Mr. Radcliff muttered that that could be a complication.

They had music by Madame Bruinwa piped to their room last night by the hotel computer. She likes flowers and homemade noodles.

Because Kenny did not say anything more, Mr. Radcliff assumed the report was finished. He sat back to think for a minute, then leaned forward to address Kenny. "First thing we do is send flowers."

Kenny objected, "She's a married women!"

Mr. Radcliff replied, "If they are not sleeping together, then they are not married. Send flowers every day until she stops accepting them. Make sure the florist reports every day, on how they were received. Contact Madame Bruinwa's agent and see if she still does private bookings. Find out what performers from Deysum III, can come to Yitabo over the next two months for private bookings, and get me these items."

Kenny glanced at the list of items. "Crystal Violation, that's a rape drug, are you planning on raping her?"

"No, it's for him, I'm not an Imperialist, the drug increases the effects of alcohol consumption by tenfold. So one glass of ale would have the same effect as ten glasses drunk at once, that's why it's effective as a rape drug. I'm hoping that by slipping it into his drink, he will make a fool of himself in front of the whole community, and embarrass her, making it easier to reject him, and choose me."

"What about the Thyssel Bark extract, isn't that a hallucinogen?"

"Yes, it would be for her as a last resort, while in a hallucinogenic state it would be very easy for me to reveal to her all that my wealth and power can do for her."

Kenny did not like what he heard, but continued with the list. "What about the Denebrillan Star Silk, it might not be available anywhere in the Sith Empire."

"Then we will have to use are contacts, to hire a smuggler to bring it to us from the Galactic Republic. What good is wealth if you can't use it? One more thing, get word out that we will be sponsoring a BBQ at the next dance, and make all the arrangements that will be needed."

Kenny told his boss that he would get right on it, and left his office with his cushion under his arm. Kenny wondered if his boss had consumed some Thyssal Bark extract himself. His relationship with Mrs. Grimshaw was just starting to blossom. This obsession with this red skinned lady could destroy a lot of hard work, and good lives. The lady's beauty did not justify these actions, but he had never gone against his boss before, and he was not going against his boss now. He actually hoped that it would not play out the way his boss fantasized. This was going to take a lot of credits to get everything.

When Andriel arrived at the dress shop, she did not go in, but went around back. She found Mrs. Grimshaw sitting in the sunshine in the back, enjoying a cup of tea. She asked Andriel how she was feeling, if her arms were still sore. Andriel told her how Chitrah was able to turn their shower into a bathtub, with water jets to massage her body, getting rid of most of the soreness.

Mrs. Grimshaw told her that she has a good husband that treats her better than most men treat their wives. When Andriel did not respond Mrs. Grimshaw knew there was trouble in paradise, but it was not her place to interfere. She just hoped that whatever was bothering Andriel, would be resolved before both their lives were destroyed. She would be there for this red skinned lady, because she was growing rather fond of her. The closest thing she has to family.

Andriel took the top off the ceramic tub. She wanted to see what happened to it overnight. She saw that it had expanded, filling most of the tub. Her jacket was still on top. Mrs. Grimshaw handed her the stick she used yesterday, for her to fish her jacket out. Andriel wanted to know if she needed to put the vulcanised gloves on. "Not if everything worked like it was supposed to." So Andriel fished her jacket out. Mrs. Grimshaw pointed out the hose that was hanging on the back of the house. Told her to rinse it out real good to get rid of any residual chemicals. Then ring it out and hang it on the clothes line to dry. Andriel did not notice any damage to the jacket. It was definitely lighter in colour then it was before, almost as if it was bleached. But it still looked nice. She'd definitely wear it again.

She wanted to know, what should she do next? Mrs. Grimshaw told her to use the container she used yesterday to add chemicals to the tub to now take the liquid out. She can pour the liquid in the watering trough that was dug around her garden. Andriel thought that the chemicals would damage the plants. Mrs. Grimshaw assured her that the chemicals had been neutralized overnight by doing what they were supposed to. Andriel wanted to know how she could be so sure. Mrs. Grimshaw said it was because she did not scream when she touched her jacket after taking it out of the tub. Andriel wondered if all old people were strange, because her mother also talked like that. Andriel did as she was told, emptying the tub, but trying not to touch the nerf wool. Mrs. Grimshaw told her to fill the tub again but with just water. Andriel wanted to know why they didn't press the water out of the wool. Mrs. Grimshaw let her know that if they pressed the water out of the wool it would just be reabsorbed when they poured more water into the tub, wasting a lot of water. Also the water in the wool kept the wool from absorbing the chemicals they were trying to rinse off. Some societies take advantage of the nerf wool water absorbing properties, by making towels out of the wool. You also did not want to get caught out in the rain wearing nerf wool, because it would swell up making you look strange. As well as getting heavier the more water it absorbed. Why don't the Nerfs swell up when it rains? The oil that makes them smell so bad, acts like a water repellent, protecting them from the weather.

Andriel filled the tub then emptied it, repeating the process a total of six times. Then she placed a board on top of the wool, and placed weights on the board to try to push the water out of the wool. The weighted wool was too heavy to lift out of the tub, while it still held all the water. As the water was squeezed out she would scoop it out of the tub. Mrs. Grimshaw's garden was getting a good watering today. After placing all the weights on the board and getting the last of the water out of the tub, Andriel then removed the weights and the board from the tub. Then she picked up the wool, which was still quite heavy, and placed it on the table that Mrs. Grimshaw directed her to. At the end of the table, were two rollers, stacked one top of the other, held together by very strong springs. One of the rollers had a handle attached to it that she was to turn while passing the wool between the rollers, while still in the wool bag. The wool coming out the other side would land on a small table that was placed there. Andriel was surprised by how much water came out, as the wool passed through the rollers. The last thing that needed to be done was to hang the wool on the line to dry while still in the bag. Mrs. Grimshaw had her sit down, while she went inside and made them some tea. Andriel did not know how tired she was, until she sat down to rest. While she was resting she realised that Mrs. Grimshaw had done the very same thing as she just did with the wool, but all by herself, and many times. Where did she get the strength to do it?

When Mrs. Grimshaw came back with the tea she let Adriel know that they would not be able to work on the wool the following day, because it was market day. Women from all the outlying farms would be coming to town. Many will be coming to have adjustments made to their best dress, before the next dance, that will take place in three cycles. "Many will stare at you when they see you. We don't get many alien species come visit us on this planet, especially someone with skin as red as yours. They are all good people. Once they get over the shock of seeing you I'm sure most will open their hearts to you, and you will get along just fine. Wear something nice tomorrow to show off your seamstress skills. We will be working right through the lunch time, so pack something to eat and bring it with you. You can leave it in the cooler in my kitchen. You can come in and nibble, whenever you get a chance to take a short break. I'll be doing the same. We will be closing the shop early so that we can go down to the market and socialize. This is the only time a lot of the women get to talk to someone besides their husbands, and they want to take full advantage of it. Make sure you change into something else for the market. Once the ladies find out that you designed and made your own clothes, they will want your opinion on what you think will look good on them. And drag that husband of yours with you. The market is a sight to see, and when the men find out that he knows a thing or two about their computers, they will be asking him all sorts of questions."

After the tea, Andriel felt rested. She wasn't sore like she was yesterday. She could still move and stretch her arms and it felt good to do so.

Mrs. Grimshaw had declared that it was lunch time, Andriel needed to go home and warn her husband what to expect tomorrow, so she did.

At lunch when Andriel warned Chitrah about what to expect at the market tomorrow, Chitrah replied that he still did not have a good shirt to go with his suit. Andriel rebuked that idea, "Don't you dare wear your suit to the market. It's not a job interview, you're supposed to be off work, dress casual."

Chitrah asked Andriel if he could help him pick something out, because he did not want his outfit, to clash with what she wore. Andriel told him that she would be coming home to change before they go to the market. "Have your clothes spread out so that I can pick what I think would go best with what I will be wearing."

After Andriel left for the dress shop, Chitrah thought it would be best to go to the agro-equipment supplies store, to see just what they had for replacement electronic components, and cards, and boards. That way he could give the farmers a better answer about what should be repaired, and what should be replaced. He also wanted to see the equipment and space he would be allotted, to build the items he was designing. He needed to know if he would be able to spend all his time there, or if space is limited, he will have to go back and forth between the store and the apartment. When he entered the store he went straight to the customer service counter to introduce himself, and asked if the Ministry had contacted them about him. The customer service droid contacted someone, to let him know Chitrah Drashing was here. He was expected. The assistant store manager came out of his office, and told him how happy he was to meet him. He asked him if he could take him on a tour of the store, so he could see for himself the supplies they had to help him with his projects. During the tour, he will also explain some of the services they offer. It might help him to complete his projects faster, if they helped with the more mundane stuff, letting him concentrate on what was important. Then he will take him to the work area they had prepared for him, in their warehouse area.

It was a very thorough tour. Chitrah was able to see more of the store, than he would have on his own. They supplied more services then he would have expected. He could see the time savings for him if they helped with what they could do. He was now in a better position to help the farmers with the questions they might have.

The work station they offered him was larger than he anticipated. They also placed a desk nearby so it would be easier to modify his designs on the fly. They showed him all the equipment he would have access to. Some he would have to operate himself, some were droid assist. They showed him a cubicle were he could review operating instructions for all the equipment. They showed him a locker with all the safety equipment he would be required to wear when operating some of the equipment. Overall, Chitrah was very impressed. It was like they thought about what he might need, and tried to cover every contingency as well. He told them that he would be coming in, the day after market day. The assistant manager was pleased to hear that. The manager also told him that he was free to use the staff dining room, if he was inclined to bring a packed lunch and showed it to him. Chitrah agreed that there would be days were it would be more convenient for him take up this offer.

Chitrah was jubilant when he returned to the apartment. He was sure that it would take him much less time to complete this assignment then the six months he's been allotted.

When Andriel came home for dinner, she could see that he was quite happy about something. He put away all his equipment, cleared the dining table, and offered his help to prepare dinner. (It was her turn). Andriel had him wash sum stuff, chop up some other stuff, and before she knew it, dinner was ready. After they had sat down at the dining table for their dinner, Andriel could not take it anymore. She asked him to tell her what it was that he was dying to tell her. Chitrah told her that they don't have to be here for the six months that the Imperials thought it would take him to do this job. With the help he was getting from the agro-equipment business, he might be able to complete his assignments in less than two months from today. Andriel did not know how to take this news. She enjoyed working with Mrs. Grimshaw. There was a lot that she wanted to learn from her, but there was not much for her to do in the evenings after the dress shop closed. She could get easily bored staying here over the long run. She told Chitrah about how she was feeling about this news. She felt it was best not to hide anything from him. She told him that he should do what he feels is right. Chitrah let her know that he thinks that he should get as much done as he can, as quick as possible. If he sees that she needs more time here, he can always slow down. But if they feel they need to leave quickly, it is harder to speed up. Andriel agreed that that was the sensible way to do it. That way they had more options. After dinner Chitrah went back to working on his projects. Andriel was happy to see him happy about his work. She put all the foodstuffs away then activated the kitchen droid. She decided to go for a long walk, she found it amazing that since she met Chitrah that things could go quickly and slowly at the same time.

The next morning, while Chitrah was away buying bread for their breakfast, she had just finished dressing when the hotel computer informed her that there was a delivery for her at her door. She checked the monitor and there was a man. It looked like the flower vendor, standing there with a big bouquet of flowers. Andriel cautiously opened the door and saw that it was indeed the flower vendor from the market. He handed her the bouquet and told her that he was asked to deliver these flowers to her. Andriel did not know what to do. She certainly did not know anyone who would send her flowers. She took them because that is what she thought she should do.

The flower vendor noted her reaction, he would let Kenny know that shock was the best way to describe how she reacted. She said thank you, and closed the door. She took a few steps before she noticed that there was a note. The note said, "You are like sunshine on a cold day." Signed R.R.

That's how Chitrah found her when he came back from the market, standing with a bouquet in one hand, the note in the other, wondering who R.R. is? Chitrah asked Andriel where she got the flowers from. It was like she snapped out of a daze, and told Chitrah what just happened. Chitrah knew in his gut that it was wrong for anyone to send his wife flowers out of the blue. He asked if she knew who sent them. She told him that the note says R.R., she did not know any R.R., in fact, apart from Chitrah and Mrs. Grimshaw there was no one else on this planet that she knew, except Rudy the Nerf-herding droid, and droids don't send flowers, and they did not smell of Nerf. Chitrah could not help but smile at that comment. When Andriel saw that Chitrah smiled at her comment she smiled too. She felt better that he smiled, like him she felt something was wrong.

Chitrah suggested that she show Mrs. Grimshaw the note. He was sure that she would know who R.R. is. Andriel thought that this was a good idea, she too felt confident that Mrs. Grimshaw would know. He asked her, what is she going to do with the flowers? She said she wasn't sure. She hated to throw flowers out but there was too much here. It was obvious that she had not gone to get their tea, so he told her he would go get the tea, while she figured out what to do. When he came back, he found that she had left the bouquet on the kitchen counter, while she got everything else ready for breakfast. Chitrah was happy to see that she was not too attached to them. She loved flowers, but she was practical, she hated waste. These flowers were wasted to her.

While they ate breakfast, she told him that she thought the best thing to do was to go through all the flowers in the vases, and pull out all the ones that were starting to wilt and leave them on the kitchen counter for the kitchen droid to dispose of. Then replace those flowers with fresh ones from the bouquet, any flowers that were left would be handled by the kitchen droid. Chitrah thought it was a practical solution, even though he thought they should just be thrown away, but she was more practical than he was. So after breakfast he put the food stuff away while she dealt with the flowers. It did not take her long. She was on her way out the door while he activated the droid.

When she arrived at the dress shop Mrs. Grimshaw had not yet opened, and there was a group of ladies waiting to get in. When Mrs. Grimshaw saw her, she called her to come in. The ladies were surprised by this, almost as much as they were surprised at seeing her. Mrs. Grimshaw was just finishing her morning tea, and she thought it would be better for Andriel and the ladies if they saw Andriel in the dress shop with her before it opened.

Andriel told her about the bouquet of flowers and showed her the note that came with it. When Mrs. Grimshaw saw the note, it was as if some had slapped her in the face, this frightened Andriel. She hoped that she had not done anything wrong. Mrs. Grimshaw said she knows who sent her the flowers. She did not tell her that he had sent her flowers once, with the exact same phrase. "R.R. stands for Rudy Radcliff."

Andriel asked, "Why would he send me flowers? I don't know him. I've never met him. And I'm a married woman!"

"Why indeed?"

"Andriel, I think its best that you not say anything about the flowers or the note to the ladies."

"Yes Mrs. Grimshaw, anything you say."

"We'll talk about this later."

"Okay Mrs. Grimshaw."

Andriel could tell from the way she spoke that Mrs. Grimshaw was not upset with her. Maybe she was upset with R.R.  
Mrs. Grimshaw opened the shop door, and invited the ladies in. She introduced Andriel to them, told them that she was from Deysum III, that she was here with her husband, who is doing some work for the Ministry, and if they want to know the quality of her work, she designs and sews her own clothes. Then she asked Andriel to do a turn for the ladies, so that they could appreciate her work. The ladies did. They knew quality craftsmanship when they saw it, and they felt more comfortable now, with her helping Mrs. Grimshaw. Mrs. Grimshaw knew that she would not have to repeat anything that she just said. Any new arrivals would be told by the ladies that were still waiting to be served, everything that they had been told. It would be repeated throughout the day, and they would talk about it when they went back to the market.

Mrs. Grimshaw and Andriel worked well as a team. You would have thought that they had been doing this for years. For Andriel it was like working with her mother. She recognised in Mrs. Grimshaw's work that she had trained others before. The ladies were happy that they did not have to wait as long as they did on previous visits. Once in a while Mrs. Grimshaw would send Andriel to her kitchen. Andriel would make enough tea for everyone. This way they got to have a short break while they sipped their tea and talked to the customers. The customers appreciated getting a cup of tea and did not notice that Mrs. Grimshaw and Andriel were taking a break.

As it drew closer to midday, Mrs. Grimshaw would send Andriel for a quick bite, then when she came back Mrs. Grimshaw would go for a quick bite. It became a pattern, tea and a quick bite, until Mrs. Grimshaw closed the shop for the day.

What the customers saw was that there was always someone there to serve them, and no-one complained.

After Mrs. Grimshaw locked the door they both retired to the kitchen to relax and have some tea and finish whatever was left of their lunches. Mrs. Grimshaw told her that she hadn't worked like that in years, it felt good. Andriel told her that she felt like she was working with her mother back on Deysum III. Mrs. Grimshaw knew a compliment when she heard one.

Mrs. Grimshaw thought it would be best if she was honest with Andriel, she told Andriel that she and Rudy had been an item once. He had even sent her flowers once with the exact same words, as were on her note. Now Andriel knew why she reacted the way she did when she saw the note. She thought their relationship might be going somewhere, when all of a sudden it stopped. She did not know why, but it was like she did not exist anymore. "She saw Kenny in town a couple of times, and tried to talk to him but he wouldn't. You could see that he wanted to and she felt that he was hurt by this as well. But he has always been loyal to Mr. Radcliff, so he would frown and walk away. At least he did not pretend that I did not exist. Now this! I've never heard of Mr. Radcliff behaving like this in all the years I've lived here. So be very careful, as I told you before, he is the wealthiest man on this planet, and with that type of wealth comes power. He might try to use that wealth to destroy the relationship you have with your husband. You should also be aware that you can't hide things very well on this planet. Everyone knew that we had a budding relationship. Some may feel they need to hate you for my sake. We need to let them know that they should love you for my sake. In the short time you have been here you have been like a daughter to me."

"And you remind me of my mother."

"I would hate it if anything came between us."

Hearing this was very upsetting for Andriel, she did not want to cause this women any pain, but pain has been following her from Deysum III.

Mrs. Grimshaw told her it was important for Andriel and Chitrah to meet up with her at the market. She was sure the flower vendor has probably told one or two people this morning about his delivery, which means the whole market has heard by now. Andriel understood what Mrs. Grimshaw was trying to make her understand, so it was decided where it would be best for them to meet.

When Andriel went back to the apartment she told Chitrah everything that Mrs. Grimshaw had told her. This was serious. "Then she better seriously help him pick out what to wear."

Andriel realised he was trying to change her mood, and was thankful. So she pointed out the items that she thought would go best with what she would be wearing. Then he asked her to tell her how things went at the dress shop, because she had told him that it would be a special day. So she started to tell him as she went to her bedroom to change, she left the door open so that he could hear her, as she described her day. She would glance at the door to see if he was trying to take a peak. Chitrah was changing as well in the living room, and he was trying to hurry so that she would not catch him with his pants down, literally. When he finished dressing, he packed up all the clothes that he had placed out for Andriel to choose from. All the while listening to what she had to say. He told her that he wished he had gone to the dress shop that morning to see how well she and Mrs. Grimshaw worked together. Andriel thought she would tease him, "Why, so that you could see all the half-naked women in the shop?" Andriel had finished dressing and had just stepped through the bedroom door into the living room. She arrived just in time to see Chitrah's cheeks go purple. He replied, "I did not think of that, I was thinking more of seeing poetry in motion, or if you prefer, the dress dance."

Andriel giggled when she saw him blushing. "Chitrah you embarrass too easily."

Chitrah smiled and promised that he would try to make it harder next time. Andriel did feel better after that talk.

When they left the hotel, Andriel placed her hand in Chitrah's arm causing him to feel like a giant among mere mortals. They met up with Mrs. Grimshaw who took her other arm and hooked it with hers, and started to walk through the market together. Mrs. Grimshaw would say hello to the people she knew, and she knew practically everyone. They came across some farmers standing in an empty stall. Mrs. Grimshaw introduced Andriel and Chitrah to them, letting them know that he was here to hook up some computers to communicate with the big Ministry computer.

Right on cue one of the farmers said, "Than you must be familiar with our computer system." Chitrah being modest told them that he was not an expert but he did understand the basics of how they work. The farmer let him know that that was more than most computer technicians he has met. Then they asked him some test question, to see if he knew what he was talking about. They liked his answers, so they asked more questions. Again he gave more good answers. Then they started asking questions that they did not know the answers to, and he was able to help them find answers. Chitrah knew that these farmers were barely making a living, if his answers could help them save money, than they could afford to buy their wife a new dress, or new clothes for their kids, or maybe save a little money so that they can send their kids off planet to complete their education. It was a win-win situation for everyone. The more questions he answered, the bigger the crowd of farmers around him. Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw made their way out of the crowd, abandoning Chitrah to his fate.

When they got to the edge of the crowd, Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw hooked their arms together and kept walking. Andriel whispered, "You did that on purpose!" Mrs. Grimshaw smiled and said, "Yep!" Then they both laughed.

Word spread like wild fire through the market that they can't be enemies, because they are walking through the market arm in arm, and they are laughing together. What none of them knew was that the staff from the Ministry were at the market, and they saw Chitrah talking with the farmers, and that they were listening to everything he had to say. They recognised that this was good PR for them and would make any future interaction easier for them. They knew they had to put it in there next report, since reporting good news always made you look better then reporting bad news. The better you looked, the sooner your promotion. Some of the ladies that had been at the dress shop earlier that day noticed that Andriel was wearing a different outfit then what she wore at the shop, so they would stop her so that she would show it off. As Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw were wondering around the market, they came across a food vendor selling sliced meat on a bun. He was not a regular vendor, he only came on the market day. As they were walking past his stall, the smell of what he was cooking wafted past their noses. It was so delicious of a smell that Andriel's stomach started to growl. Mrs. Grimshaw started to laugh, and suggested that they get a bite to eat. Andriel had never seen this sliced meat on a bun before and asked her what it was. Mrs. Grimshaw explained that the gentleman takes nerf meat and slices it, putting sweet and mild spices on each slice. Then he stacks the slices so it looks like one piece of meat. He keeps the meat in a cooler for a time allowing the flavour of the spices to work through the meat. He then takes a metal skewer and pushes it through the meat, and then places it on some supports over some hot coals and slowly turns the meat. He will slice open some buns that the baker has prepared just for him, and place some Sizhranian Lettuce in the buns. Then he will take a scoop of roasted Ojomian Onions which he has diced, placing them on top of the lettuce. Then he well go to the meat and shave off the outside portion that is cooked and places it in the bun he has just prepared. He finally tops this off with a special sauce that only he knows the recipe. Many of the women in the market have tried to persuade him to share his recipe, but no-one has been successful. Andriel's mouth was watering from the description, so she bought two. One for each of them. The vendor suggested that she water it down with new ale, which a vendor, a few stalls over was selling. The bun tasted so good that she had to try the new ale with it. They went to the new ale vendor and ordered a couple of glasses, and of course Andriel wanted to know what new ale was. He told her that he takes grassgrain seeds and roasts them so that most of the starches are converted to sugars. You don't have to use grassgrain, any grain will do. After the seeds have been roasted, you crush them and drop them in clear fresh boiling water. The boiling water takes in all the sugars and nutrients from the seeds. You filter the sugar-water mixture to separate it from the seed pulp that is made from being boiled. You can feed the seed pulp to Nerfs, they love it. You let the sugar-water mixture cool to just above room temperature put it in some pressure sealable containers until they are almost full, add some yeast and seal them. The carbon dioxide gas that is normally released during fermentation stays in solution because the vessels are sealed. When the pressure reaches a certain point the fermentation stops because there is too much carbon dioxide in the solution for the yeast to live. You chill it, filter it, and serve. It is much sweeter than a regular ale, because the yeast was not allowed to finish the fermentation process. In fact the alcohol content is so low that it is considered safe for children. She tried a sip from the glass she was given. Before she could get a sip the gas bubbles coming out of the drink tickled her nose and made her sneeze, it was a good thing she did not have a mouthful of meat on a bun when she sneezed, it would have made an awful mess. She tried again, trying not to get any bubbles up her nose. It was a nice sweet grainy taste. Not too sweet, with a little bit of sour from the yeast. It was cool and refreshing, and the bubbles felt funny in her throat. She let Mrs. Grimshaw know that she thought it was really good, who just smiled and took another bite of her bun, chasing that with a sip of new ale.

All of a sudden Andriel gasped, "Chitrah!" "I don't think he's had anything to eat yet. He must be starving!" She handed her partially eaten bun and glass to Mrs. Grimshaw. Bought another glass of new ale from the vendor. Quickly walked back to the food vendor and bought another sliced meat on a bun, then quickly walked back to where she believed they left Chitrah. Mrs. Grimshaw followed behind, because she could not eat while holding her food and Andriel's. Andriel found the crowd of farmers surrounding her husband, but could not find a way through them. Finally she stood behind two farmers and ask, begged, if she could get through them to her husband. They turned and knew right away who she was, though they had never met her before. They saw that she was carrying some food and a drink, and knew why she wanted to get to her husband. They tapped on the shoulders of the farmers in front of them and told them that a lady needs to get through to her husband. A gap opened up in the crowd of farmers as they started to pass the word along. As soon as she entered the gap it closed behind her. To Mrs. Grimshaw it was like the crowd had swallowed her. Andriel followed the gap all the way to her husband. As she approached she heard him talking with a farmer about the diagnostic software in their computers, how to use it to help them determine whether they had a software or hardware problem.

When the farmer saw Andriel approaching through the crowd he stopped talking. This cause Chitrah to turn around just as Andriel got up to him. Andriel asked Chitrah, if he was hungry? Because she brought him something to eat. He let her know that up until now he did not know he was hungry, but now that he has seen some food, he is starving. All the farmers knew what he was talking about. He had bite and a sip and said it was good. Than he asked her what it was. She told him that she would tell him later, because right now there are still some gentlemen who wanted to talk to him. Before she turned to leave she told him that if he was still hungry after he finished what she brought him, to ask one of the gentlemen to find her, and she would gladly bring him some more. When she turned to leave, the crowd parted before her and closed up behind her. While Andriel was making her way back through the crowd, Mrs. Grimshaw heard the men talking about how good a wife the computer guy's wife is. Why is Mr. Radcliff trying to come between them? All the farmers knew what it was like to be so caught up in their work that they forget to go grab a bite to eat, and how appreciative they are when their wife remembers to bring something out to them. To them it was a big deal to have a woman looking out for her man. In their eyes she has shown herself to be a very good woman. This talk brought a tear to her eye because they were starting to see Andriel the way she did. Everything was going better than she could have hoped.

When Andriel got back, Mrs. Grimshaw handed her food to her and the two of them walked along eating their buns and sipping their new ale. Mrs. Grimshaw leaned towards Andriel and told her that all the farmers are talking about her.

Andriel leaned back and asked, "What are they saying?"

"They like you! They think you are a good wife!"

Andriel was pleased because she knew that Mrs. Grimshaw was pleased. They continued to walk around and enjoy themselves. To Andriel this was so amazing, she never thought that the market would be so huge. She thought that Mrs. Grimshaw was exaggerating when she said it would be 100 times bigger. It really was, maybe even bigger. What made it even better was that everyone was so nice. She was sure that it was because Mrs. Grimshaw was with her, so she gave her arm a hug. Mrs. Grimshaw asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you are my guardian angel!"

Later, Andriel took Chitrah another sliced meat on a bun and a glass of new ale. She thought he would be so caught in talking with the farmers that he wouldn't notice that he was still hungry, or be too reluctant to send anyone to look for her. This time when she approached through the crowd she overheard them talking about the services that the agro-equipment supplies store offered. Most of the farmers did not know that they offered the basic level diagnostic services for boards, cards and components for free.

"They do this because you are the one plugging in the item that you want tested, and initiating the testing program. This leaves them free to work with other customers, and running the other more expensive diagnostic equipment."

It was not hard for the farmers to see that taking advantage of what was already built into their systems, and the free services offered by the agro-equipment supplies store. They could maintain their computer systems, operating at optimal levels, maximizing yields. Basically it would cost less and they would make more, who wouldn't want that.

Of course Chitrah was happy to see Andriel come through the crowd again, and happier still that she brought him more food. She left him again because she was sure that the farmers still wanted to ask him questions.

When she got back to Mrs. Grimshaw, Mrs. Grimshaw said she overheard some of the farmers' wives talking. They had heard the farmers talking about how the info that the computer tech was sharing would save them credits. If their husbands were going to be saving credits then maybe they could talk them into letting them buy a new dress. Maybe they could get Mrs. Grimshaw's friend to design one for them. Andriel could hear the pride in Mrs. Grimshaw's voice when she shared that.

All too soon they heard the mayor of the town walking through the market ringing a hand bell, declaring the market closed. To Andriel it seemed like she had only explored half the market when they heard it was closed. She was already looking forward to next week to explore the other half. She wonder if she would find something as delicious as the sliced meat on a bun, and new ale. They met up with Chitrah where they had left him, still talking. The mayor had to come by to convince the farmers that they should go home. It was only after Chitrah promised that he would come to the next market that they agreed to go home.

For some of the farmers if they left for home right away, it would be well after sunrise before they arrived home. This was where a droid driver was indispensable. Most of the farmers' wives had transformed the inside of the module on their repulse-lift vehicles (farm skiffs) into mobile nests for their families to sleep in, as they were being driven home. The families with children would already have their little ones, asleep, and tucked safely away, in their vehicles. The ones who did not yet have children, called it their love nest.

That was quite the market! Everyone had a lot to think about until next week. One question on everyone mind was, what was Mr. Radcliff up to?

Andriel and Chitrah bade Mrs. Grimshaw a good night and thanked her for all her help.

When they left to walk back to their apartment, Andriel unconsciously hooked her arm in Chitrah's arm, because she had walked all day like that with Mrs. Grimshaw. Chitrah did not say anything, because he did not want to spoil the moment. It wasn't until they arrived back at their apartment and stopped, so Chitrah could unlock the door that Andriel realized that her arm was in Chitrah's. Her cheeks became dark as the blood rushed to them, she apologized and withdrew her arm. When Chitrah held the door open for her, as she walked by, he said, "Thank you!"

"What for?"

"For letting me feel like your husband, while we walked home."

Andriel's cheeks went even darker, "Your welcome."

Later that night, just before she fell asleep, she told herself, Chitrah is a nice guy, and if holding his arm, is enough to keep him happy, she should do it more often.

The next morning instead of going to the market for bread, Chitrah went and got some tea instead. Andriel was surprised to see him still in the apartment as she went into the bathroom to shower and freshen up for the day. She was even more surprised to see that he was still there sipping tea when she got out. She asked him what he was doing, he told her that he was just waiting for the next delivery of flowers. She looked at him in wonder, "You believe that he is going to have more flowers deliver?"

"Yep!"

Just then the hotel computer spoke up saying that there was a delivery for Andriel at their door. Chitrah looked at Andriel with a smile on his face. He pointed to the door and said, "It's for you."

Andriel went and opened the door. Sure enough the flower guy was standing there with a smile on his face and a big bouquet of flowers in his hands. He started to hand the flowers to Andriel saying, "It's for you." Andriel stepped back and said "No! We already have more than enough flowers in this apartment. I have no plans to turn this place into a botanical garden. Go deliver them to the person who paid or them." With that she closed the door. Chitrah smiled, got up and handed her the rest of his tea. He then told her he was going for some bread. When he left Andriel leaned against the wall a little shaken, grateful that Chitrah had given her his tea and that the tea was still hot. "When will he stop? What will he do next?"

When she finished the tea, she went down and bought some more tea, for both of them. During breakfast Chitrah told her that he doubted that Mr. Radcliff will have flowers delivered here again for a while. Andriel wanted to know, how long will a while be? Chitrah thought he would do it again when one of them bought fresh flowers at the market, again.

They both went on with that day, with what they had planned. Chitrah went to the agro-equipment supplies store to work on his designs. Andriel went to the dress shop. Chitrah gave them the instructions for some of the cards he would like them to assemble for him. Mrs. Grimshaw started teaching Andriel how to spin the wool. When Andriel asked her who was going to do all the work that came in yesterday, Mrs. Grimshaw assured her that there was not enough work to keep them both busy for the week. Andriel agreed. If they both worked steady they could have it all done in two, maybe two and a half days. Then they would sit talking and drinking tea. It was better if they both had something to keep them occupied, they would still talk, but they would not get bloated from drinking too much tea. After Andriel had the hang of spinning the wool, Mrs. Grimshaw went and started working on the alterations.

The next couple of days seemed pretty normal for them as they carried on. Then payday came. Chitrah's first payday since he was married. After stopping by the Ministry to collect his credits, Chitrah went to the market. He remembered Andriel's mother telling him that she had a bit of a sweet tooth, so he should get her a sweet treat once and a while to keep her happy. At the market he found a young vendor who made balls of sweet dough, coated them in honey then baked them. He let Chitrah sample one. It was delicious. He realised too late that he should not have said that he was buying some for his wife, because she has a sweet tooth. There were too many people nearby who could hear him. One of them could very easily sell that information to Mr. Radcliff. He also bought some for himself, because Andriel was not the only one with a sweet tooth.

On the way to the apartment, he stopped in to buy some tea to have with their treats. He was actually surprised to see Andriel home before him. He said, "Guess what today is?"

She replied like she had no clue, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"It's payday, and I bought you a treat."

Andriel knew it was payday. That was why she was home early. She was raised knowing that she would be handling the finances for her household. To do that properly she had to keep track of when her husband would be paid. It was not that she was greedy for money, she wasn't, it was that she felt responsible, it was in her blood.

When she heard that Chitrah had bought her a treat, her eyes lit up. Chitrah handed her the package he bought for her. She opened it up and saw the honey covered dough balls. She had to have one right away. While she picked out her fist one, Chitrah walked over to the dining table and placed their tea and his treats on the table. When Andriel had her first taste, she almost melted. "These are so good! Wait how did you know that I like sweet treats?"

"Your mother told me."

"What else did my mother tell you?"

"She told me that if I wanted you to be happy I should buy you sweet treats once in a while, because you have a sweet tooth. I should not buy them too often or you would think I was trying to buy your love. If I was trying to buy your love then that would mean I thought you were a prostitute."

The frankness with which he shared his knowledge of her was a bit of a shock to her. Her mother loved her. She knew in her heart that she would never betray her. But why was she so willing to share details about her with someone she had met only once before? "What else did she share with you?"

"Something I hope you never find out! Before I forget, this is all that's left after I paid for the treats and the tea."

"Did you keep any money back for expenses?"

"No! Your mother said that you would give me enough for my expenses, and if it wasn't enough to let you know."

"What is in the other package?"

"The same thing that is in yours. I decided to treat myself."

This whole conversation was confusing for Andriel. On one hand Chitrah was being honest and forthright with her, on the other he has admitted that he has some personal knowledge of her that he was hoping she would never find out. Does this mean that he knows how to manipulate her into doing what he wants? That would mean her own mother has betrayed her.

"Has my mother betrayed me to you?"

"No! Of course not! How could you even think such a thing of her? All I will tell you is that she gave me detailed instructions on how to care for you if you became ill. Which is why I did not want you to find out because I don't want you to ever get sick. Does that sound like your mother betrayed you?"

Andriel felt bad inside. She had pushed him too hard, and now he was upset. She should have trusted her mother, even though she is still learning to trust him. Her eyes watered knowing that she had not trusted her mother.

She bowed her head and said a feeble, "I'm sorry."

Chitrah reached over and gently took her one hand. With his other hand he put his finger under her chin and gently lifted her face so that they were both looking in each other's face. She saw that he also had tears in his eyes. While she was looking in his eyes, he softly spoke, "On behalf of both of us, I forgive you."

She knew in her heart, that he spoke the truth. Her mother had also forgiven her. She smiled just a little and said, "Thank you! Thank you, to both of you!"

Chitrah took his hand away from her chin. "I know it's been hard, it's been hard on both of us. Why don't we both sit down, and enjoy our treats, then I will share some more bad news."

She let Chitrah lead her to the table and like the gentleman that he is, he sat her down, making sure that she was comfortable, then went and sat himself down. After having a drink of her tea, she let Chitrah know he could share the bad news, it would not stop her from enjoying her treats.

This was one thing he admired about her, how she continued to enjoy the little things in life, while being shredded emotionally.

He told her how he had told the vendor that he was buying the treats for his wife, because she has a sweet tooth. Andriel asked why that was bad news? He told her that others could have heard, and the information has probably been passed along to Mr. Radcliff. Now she understood. He let her know that there would probably be another delivery in the morning of something, because Mr. Radcliff seemed like the type who likes to exploit knowledge.

The next morning, Chitrah again held back from going to the market for bread. He made a quick dash for a cup of tea, and was back before Andriel got up. When she went to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up, she was not surprised to see Chitrah at the dining table, with a cup of tea. She thinks she wished him a good morning, but wasn't sure because she wasn't fully awake. A nice hot shower, first thing in the morning, always brings her fully awake. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she was fully dressed and wide awake. She looked at Chitrah, he shook his head no. She came over to him and had a sip of his tea. He told her that it shouldn't be much longer.

"They probably know the morning schedule we keep. They can tell by the hotel's computer that when the hot water stops flowing to our apartment it means that you have stopped taking your shower. They would give you time to dry yourself and do what it is you do in the morning, then dress. Give you a little more time so that they don't catch you at an awkward moment, then notify the hotel computer that they are at the door with a delivery."

Then the hotel computer interrupts them to inform them that there is a delivery at the door for Andriel. Chitrah smiled, while Andriel went to open the door. The flower man was standing at the door with a colourful box in his hand. He could tell that she was not happy to see him, she did not even to bother to say hello as she had in his last visits. He put on his biggest smile and said, "A box of Very Berry candies for you."

Andriel retorted, "Are you nuts? Are you trying to make me fat? I want you to leave right now. Take that box of candies to whoever sent you."

Then she slammed the door shut. This Mr. Radcliff was getting under her skin. When she turned around with an angry look on her face, Chitrah could not contain himself any longer, and burst out laughing. Then she started laughing. Her reaction to the candy surprised even her. When she caught her breath, she confessed that if he had offered her the same sweet treats as Chitrah had bought her, she may have accepted them. That may have been the source of her anger because she was disappointed. Chitrah told her that if she had accepted sweet treats, he would have asked her to share with her husband, and they both laughed again. Chitrah went to the market to get bread for breakfast, he found the baker packing up. He had sold out. Chitrah was disappointed with himself that he did not get there in time. He put his hands in his pockets, thinking they would have to have noodles for breakfast. Before he could turn around and leave, the baker called him over. He told him that he saw the flower vender leave to make a delivery. So he figured that Chitrah would be coming late, so he set aside a loaf for them. Chitrah was so grateful that he offered to pay double the price. The baker said that the regular price was enough. Chitrah wanted to know why? The baker told him that he has been helping his friends expecting nothing in return. It was his turn to do the same. Chitrah gave him a hearty hand shake to express his thanks, and hurried back to the apartment to tell Andriel what just happened.

When Andriel arrived at the dress shop she could hardly speak because she wanted to tell Mrs. Grimshaw all that had happened that morning. Mrs. Grimshaw had her take a deep breath and start from the beginning. After they had a good laugh, Mrs. Grimshaw started to teach Andriel how to knit since there was no wool left to spin. She also reminded Andriel that market day was only a day away, and she needed to have some nice clothes ready to show off. Andriel reminded her that she is living out of a suitcase. After this market day she would have nothing new to wear. Mrs. Grimshaw thought about that while she finished the last of the alterations. Finally she spoke, "We know the women like your designs. Why don't you design some new dresses? We can sew them together, and you can wear them on market day. We can let the women know that the dresses are for sale, and we can throw in the alterations for free. That way you can have something new to wear each market day, and the women get to wear one of your designs."

"What if the woman who wants to buy it, has the wrong body type for the design?"

"We will be upfront with them and let them know that that design would not look good on them, and that you will try to design something that you would wear and would look good on them too."

Andriel really liked that idea, now if only she could get her hands on Chitrah's computer, she would be able to come up with some good designs in a relatively short time.

Meanwhile back at the ranch, the flower vendor was telling Mr. Radcliff how angry Andriel was at being offered the box of candy, accusing him of trying to make her fat. Meanwhile Kenny was sitting on the other chair in Mr. Radcliff's office, helping himself to the candy. After the flower vendor finished his report, Mr. Radcliff started to cross examine him. Asking if he was sure his source heard Andriel's husband correctly. He was sure. He was the vendor whose stall is next to the baker's son, who sold the sweet dough balls. He heard him tell the baker's son that he was buying them for his wife because she has a sweet tooth.

Mr. Radcliff dismissed him, and Kenny paid him the credits he asked for. After the flower vendor left, Kenny told Mr. Radcliff, "Sometimes you can't understand women." Inside he was happy with the way things turned out, especially since he got a box of his favourite candy. Mr. Radcliff wanted to know how things were progressing with the list he gave him. Kenny told him that Madam Bruinwa was booked solid for the next 2 ½ years. Her agent told him that they were all ironclad contracts, the only way she could get out of them was if she lost her voice. He was able to book private performances with quite a number of artists from Deysum III. Some of the younger artist did not have good managers who read the contracts carefully. He was able to slip in a none-performance clause. If Andriel did not come to dinner there would be no performance, no performance meant no pay. Only the cost of travel would be covered.

They would start arriving right after the BBQ and dance. There is a different artist or group booked for each night for a solid month to try to persuade Andriel to come to dinner with him.

Mr. Radcliff was happy with what Kenny had accomplished in booking the artist. Now he wanted to know about the remaining items on the list.

The Crystal Violation should be there the day after market day. Kenny will personally make sure it does not get inspected. The Thyssel Bark extract should be there by the end of the cycle. The Denebrillan Star Silk has been located in Republic space, no description on how it looks, only that there is more than enough to make a dress. Funds have been distributed, a smuggler has been hired. It should arrive in less than two cycles.

Mr. Radcliff was pleased with the report. Everything was going as planned.

On market day everything was going the way Andriel thought it would. The ladies waiting outside the dress shop greeted her as if she was an old friend. They complimented her on her nice outfit, one even asked if she would design something for her? Andriel let her know that she would have to talk to Mrs. Grimshaw about that. When Mrs. Grimshaw saw her waiting outside, she let her in. After their greetings, Andriel told her about the lady who asked if she could design an outfit for her. Mrs. Grimshaw told Andriel that she was going to tell the ladies that were waiting to get in, that starting next cycle, she would be designing some outfits to wear on market day, and that they would be available for sale afterwards. That should give them something to talk about.

When Mrs. Grimshaw opened the dress shop she told them about the clothes Andriel would be designing, and wearing come next market, and they would be available for sale at the end of the day. One of them mentioned that it would be nice to wear an outfit like that to the upcoming dance, especially since Mr. Radcliff was sponsoring a BBQ, sparing no expense. Now neither Mrs. Grimshaw nor Andriel had heard anything about a BBQ. The lady who had mentioned it, was proud that she was the first one to share this news with them. She told them how Kenny, Mr. Radcliff's right hand man stopped by the market first thing this morning while the vendors were still setting up, to talk to some of them to see if they could help out with the BBQ. He placed a large order of buns with the baker. He placed orders with other vendors for side dishes and condiments. He talked to all the vendors who brew new ale, if they could make some extra for the BBQ, he would cover the cost. He talked to everyone he knew who made the stronger stuff, to have some available for the BBQ. It's going to be quite the party.

When Chitrah arrived at the agro-equipment supplies store to work on his projects, he found a lineup of farmers extending out the main door. He found the manager inside setting up an automatic tea dispenser on a portable table. The manager was kind of excited. He told Chitrah how they were already lined up outside the main door before they were opened. They all said that they were here to try the test equipment the computer tech told them about. He told Chitrah how he spent the first part of the morning in their warehouse looking for the tea dispenser. Normally they only lend it out for weddings and funerals, but he figured that it would be put to good use today. He also mentioned how Kenny, Mr. Radcliff's right hand man wanted to rent it for the BBQ they were holding at the Berry Harvest Dance, in a couple of cycles. Chitrah was glad that the farmers were acting on his advice. At least some of them actually listened. He was glad that the manager was so happy. He was a good guy, and it meant that his sales would go up, making him look better to whoever owned this place.

Chitrah went to his work station to work on his projects. He was confident that in a couple of days he would be able to install the first hybrid system into the computer that had the least mods done to it, and still had room inside for the installation. He would not need an external case for this one. It would be the easiest one to check if everything was working as designed, or if he would have to start again from scratch.

A few hours later, the assistant manager walks over to his work space to interrupt him. The assistant manager said how he was sorry to bother him. A farmer had brought in a board that none of their equipment could properly analyse, he heard the other farmers tell him that you were around somewhere working, so he asked if I could come and get you to look at his board. Chitrah said that he would, but he needed to finish something first. The assistant manager thanked him, and told him that he would tell the farmer to expect him shortly. A few minutes later Chitrah shows up in the main store and sees that the assistant manager had found a sturdy table and placed it beside one of their top diagnostic cubicles. He was glad the manager thought of giving him some extra room to work. He recognised the farmer from the last market. After greeting him, the farmer showed him the board that they were having trouble diagnosing. Chitrah recognised the board from when he had first briefed himself on the computer systems the farmers used. He had noted it as one of the boards that would be hard to diagnose. It had some special components that could be adjusted. If they were knocked out of whack, the board would give false readings. Regular diagnostic equipment would not work on it. You had to take the adjustable components off the board, adjust it to factory specs, place them back in the board, and fine tune the adjustments to optimal performance for the board, provided that everything else on the board worked fine. Now there where three of these components on this board, so they all had to be fine-tuned, all at once. First Chitrah did a careful physical scan of the board. If there was physical damage the board might be useless. He scanned the board into his computer, the computer recommend a more detailed analyses of a couple of areas. He rescanned those areas at overlapping angles so the computer could render a detailed 3D image of the areas in question. He called up a hologram image of each area. Some of the areas had dust particles clinging to the board, triggering the physical alert algorithm. Nothing that a little compressed air wouldn't fix. There was one area that had a hair line crack which he was able to fix since the board itself was still sound. After all the fixes the computer could not detect any more physical anomalies. He then called up a detailed schematic of the board to see the factory settings of the three critical components. When he found the right specs he pulled each of the components off of the board and took them to one of the in store work stations, to make the adjustments. He had the equipment in his bag to do the adjustments, but it would have taken a lot of time to set up. Using the stores equipment was faster. He plugged the components back into the board then plugged the board into the diagnostic cubicle. He attached some leads to the board to make the fine tune adjustments, again he could have done this with his own equipment. He set the diagnostic equipment to standby so that it would provide power to the board so that he could do the final adjustments. He removed his leads and let the test equipment do its job. What Chitrah did not notice was that everyone in the store had stopped what they were doing to watch him. No-one moved from where they were, because they did not want to distract him. One of the farmers when returning to the market described it like this. "He was like a wizard conjuring up 3D images that he twisted and turned at leisure. Then he zaps the board, satisfied, he pulled some components off the board. He wandered around the store, plugging one thing in here, adjusting another over there, until he was satisfied. Then he goes back to the board and reassembles it. He plugs the board into another piece of equipment. Connects his equipment to the board and breathes life into it. When he was finished he hands the board back to Jimmy and says, it is done!"

"Did he really say, it is done?"

"No, but if it had been me I would have said it."

The other farmers liked his version so much that they would buy him some ale just to hear him retell it.

The manager came up to Chitrah and asked him where he could get his hands on a computer like his? Chitrah told him that it was custom made by him for field work, because he knew that he would not have the luxury of a proper lab to help him out. The manager was disappointed when he heard this, he was hoping that it was a standard model issued by the Ministry of the Interior, for their field computer technicians. As he was about to leave Chitrah presented him with a proposition, by the end of the day, before he left to join his wife at the market, he would give him a list of hardware and software components. If the manager can arrange to bring in all the components before Chitrah leaves the planet. Chitrah will assemble it for him and show him how to use it. It will be bulkier. Not as mobile as what Chitrah has. But it will work just as well. The happy manager shook his hand in agreement. He got his list at the end of the day, after looking it over he felt confident that he could have everything here within three cycles, four max. He left it on his desk. He would come in early tomorrow morning to get his orders out.

Chitrah decided to go back to the apartment to shower and change before going to the market, it was hot and muggy in the warehouse where he was working, and he needed to wash it off. Andriel had the same idea, it sure seems hotter than it was at the last market. Chitrah was still in the shower when Andriel let herself into the apartment. She decided to spend her time making sure that the outfit she was wearing to the market was ready. She was tempted to start undressing while waiting, but if Chitrah saw her he might head back into the bathroom for a cold shower, he embarrasses too easily. She did not have to wait long. When Chitrah realised that she was home, he let her know that he did not need the bathroom any more.

When Andriel exited the bathroom looking gorgeous as usual, she found Chitrah looking at 3D images of computer cards and their assembly unit. When Chitrah saw her he quickly put his equipment away, to follow her out the door. When they exited the main doors to the hotel, Andriel did not hesitate to place her hand in his arm. He had noticed that she was doing this more and more often, when they went out together in public. He had thought of talking to her about it, but was afraid she would stop if he did. He liked the way he felt inside when she did. He thought it was best to just enjoy the moment.

While they were walking to where they would meet up with Mrs. Grimshaw, Andriel shared the plan that she and Mrs. Grimshaw had come up with to ensure she always had new outfits to wear to the markets, and their plans to sell them afterwards. Chitrah thought it was a good idea. Andriel told him that she would like to borrow his computer to make the designs. She could do it much faster with the computer than she could on paper. They would also know right away how much material would be required for each outfit. Chitrah was reluctant to give up his computer, it was like his life blood. He would not be able to do anything without it. He also felt obliged to help his wife. Without her, he would have no life.

Andriel knew how important the computer is to him. She also believed he would let her use it. He just needed to figure it out, so that it worked out well for both of them. They walked along silently for a while. Then Chitrah asked her how much time she would need on the computer. Andriel said that she did not know, when designing outfits, sometimes they come quickly, sometimes they don't come at all. On top of that she was still on a learning curve when it came to using his computer. They walked on a little farther before he spoke. He thought the best solution was for them both to come back to the apartment for lunch. While he was getting lunch ready she could work on the computer. Andriel said it would work for them as long as he learnt how to make a good salad. Chitrah smiled, he knew that it was a fair thing to ask of him, so he agreed. Andriel could hardly wait to use his computer. She already had some design ideas in her head, and could hardly wait to see what they looked like in 3D.

Mrs. Grimshaw was waiting for them, she also had a new outfit on, and it suited her very well. She claimed to have just arrived herself, so she wasn't really waiting. The three of them walked arm in arm to the market. They heard the men either talking about the wizard of Yitabo, he seemed like a nice man, or the BBQ. They heard the women talking about a chance to own an outfit designed by the red lady, or the upcoming BBQ. Chitrah asked Mrs. Grimshaw if he should go right away to where the farmers were last time or should he explore the market with them. Andriel was all for seeing a new part of the market. Mrs. Grimshaw thought that Andriel's option was better for now. Farmers are patient, that's part of their business. They know Chitrah's here, he did promise them that he would talk to them this week. They also know he has not had a chance to see very much of their market, it is one of the things they are proud of, so they want him to see it. They also know it is good for him to see it with his wife. Chitrah liked Mrs. Grimshaw's advice. He did want to see it with Andriel, then to see it again through her eyes when she talks about the things she saw at the market.

They were greeted with respect everywhere they went. The vendors were proud to show off their wares even if they didn't buy it. A compliment was almost as good as a sale, especially when you understand that most of their wares are intended to help make the life of other farmers easier, so they did not expect the town's folk to buy it. Chitrah was starting to get hungry, he could not remember if he stopped for lunch or not. Suddenly he smelt the scent of cooking meat on the wind. He checked to see which way the wind was blowing and suggested to the ladies which way he thought they should go next. Andriel also smelt the cooking meat, and knew exactly what was on his mind. This would be an excellent time to stop for a bite to eat. They let Chitrah lead the way, and they arrived at a Nerf Burger Stall. The vendor told them nerf burgers are popular in the inner core. All the high end restaurants have them on their menu. He explained how he takes ground nerf meat, and adds some spices, and makes sure they are mixed in, then forms them into patties and cooks them over live coals. He cuts open a bun of sweet dough placing some Revwien Lettuce in the bun, adds a scoop of Red Nebula Onions that he has roasted and chopped up, adds some of his special sauce, and tops it with the cooked nerf burger. They all had to try one, Chitrah paid for everyone, then the vendor suggested that they have it with Ossberry New Ale, and he pointed out the vendor who sold it. They went over and bought a glass for each of them, again Chitrah paid. As they were walking away Chitrah felt Andriel slipping some credits into his pocket. She whispered to him that she heard that some humans do not like it when a woman pays, they feel it is belittling to the man. She did not want to diminish his stature in front of the people and she did not want him to run out. Chitrah thought to himself, what a good wife I have, while he chowed down on his burger. After he had finished, Mrs. Grimshaw suggested that now would probably be a good time to go find the farmers. Chitrah agreed but first he was going to grab another burger so that Andriel does not have to worry about him going hungry, and departed their company.

Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw continued to explore the market. Some of the ladies would stop them and ask if it was true that she will be wearing a new outfit next market that she was going to design, and that it would be for sale afterwards. Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw both said it was true. Then of course they wanted a better look at what she was wearing because they heard that it also was designed by her.

When Chitrah arrived where the farmers were waiting he was slightly disappointed because the crowd was so small. Soon he forgot about that, as the ones who were there had some good questions and his knowledge on their systems had expanded because of the research he was doing to aid with his designs. What Chitrah did not know was that the farmers had broken up into smaller groups to talk with the ones who went to the agro-equipment supplies store. If their experience confirmed what Chitrah had told them last week, then everything he shared with them could be counted on as being the truth. If their experience contradicted what Chitrah had shared, then it was all wishful thinking.

Every one of the farmers that went to the store told them it was exactly as Chitrah had described. The ones that were there when Chitrah fixed the board told their version of what happened. They all admitted that they liked the wizard version better.

Chitrah found that with every market the number of farmers waiting to talk to him was getting smaller, but their questions were getting harder. The farmers were relying on the feedback method of learning. That way they could keep the information circulating, at the same time expand it at a rate that they were comfortable with. The other benefit to this method, was that the farmers soon figured out which ones had a better understanding of their system, so they knew who to ask for help when they had a problem, and Chitrah wasn't there anymore.


	5. Chapter 4

©2015

Chitrah arranged to have the droid driver pick Andriel up at the dress shop, then to pick him up at the agro-equipment supplies store. He wanted to maximize the time that Andriel had to use his computer. He thought the best option would be for them to arrive at the apartment together, so that she could start working on his computer right away, while he started on preparing lunch. That way, neither one would have to wait for the other, as they normally walked. When he sat in the repulsor-lift vehicle, she took his computer from him right away, and wanted to start working on her designs. He asked her if she could restrain herself until they arrived at their apartment, because she knew how seeing her 3D image affected him. Andriel stuck her tongue out at him, but complied. She did not want him running to the bathroom to take a cold shower as soon as they arrived. Since she was starting to feel hungry. The sooner he started to make their lunch, the sooner they would eat. Otherwise she was tempted to start right away, just to see him squirm.

She was pretty sure that she could show him any designs she had completed, by the time they sat down to eat. She would like his opinion on what he thought of them. It was too bad the 3D image was not in colour, it would have added more depth to the designs. Everything was blue. In his computer she was just as blue as he is, maybe that's why the image of her in that tight outfit affects him. When they sat down for lunch, she had completed three designs to show him. Of course she would get him to print the 2D image of each design, with both the front view and the back view. She could colour the images before showing Mrs. Grimshaw. Because seamstresses are used to working in colour. When he saw the designs he looked at each one very closely, rotating each one to get a better view of each. For the most part he thought they looked good, he just wondered if anyone on Yitabo could carry the dress that was only supported over the one shoulder, leaving the other shoulder bare. He knew that it would look good on her. He wasn't sure if any of the women who lived here could wear it as well as she did, except maybe one or two of the women at the Ministry.

Andriel realised that Chitrah had raised a good point. The outfits are intended for sale, so she has to keep in mind that she is not the final client. She agreed that she needed to run all the designs by Mrs. Grimshaw. After all it is her dress shop, and she is supplying all the material. It is only right that she should have final approval, before anything is built. She asked Chitrah if he could make two copies of each design. That way she had a copy that she could use for alterations. After lunch he rode with her back to the dress shop. Andriel wanted to do this again tomorrow, because she would need a lot more designs. She needs about two per market day. Chitrah told her that tomorrow would not work, as he was planning on working out at one of the ranches all day, to setup and test his first design. It would be best if they talked about it when he came back. If he needs to make any alterations, he could see himself going back and forth between the ranch and the store for a couple of days.

If the design works as the theory says it should, then they would be able to do this again, the day after tomorrow.

She thanked him for letting her use his computer, when they stopped at the dress shop, and she got out.

Chitrah asked the driver to take him to the Ministry, then he could return back to the car pool. He would walk back to the store after he was finished at the Ministry.

At the Ministry Chitrah went to the officials that oversee his work. He asked them if they had a portable communicator that he could use. When they asked why? He told them that he was ready to install the first communicator link between one of the ranch computer systems, with the Ministry Computer, he will run a number of tests on the design before connecting it to the communicator, to uplink with the Ministry's computer. He will need to be in direct contact with the technicians operating the Ministry Computer, in case he has made an error in his calculations, and the link starts to damage the computers. Then he would need to do a manual disconnect. Since the ranch's computer would be using the ranch's communicator, he would need a separate communicator to be in touch with the technicians. Now the Ministry does not like to admit that they have a mobile communicator, and they would need permission from higher up, to use it, but he makes a valid argument, and they were confident that they could obtain the permission. They just needed to know why so soon. They told him that their computer model showed that he would not be ready for another month. Chitrah explained that their computer model, probably did not incorporate the services that could be provided at the agro-equipment supplies store. He could delegate more of the mundane work to them, while he worked on the more critical systems. The net result, was the same as three of him working at once. They started to congratulate him on finding a way to speed up the completion of his project. He suggested that they should not congratulate him until after they see the bill for the store's services. That sobered them up. They said that they will see what they can do to get a communicator out to his location by tomorrow afternoon. Chitrah thanked them and left. He figured that it would take permission from someone high up in the Ministry before he could get his hands on one.

After Chitrah left, the officials he reported to, contacted the head of the Interior Ministry on Yitabo, and explained the situation to him. Letting him know that Chitrah was one month ahead of what the computer model predicted. The head of the Ministry, made a holonet transceiver communications link, with the office of the Moff in charge of this sector of space, he would wait. Shortly he was speaking with the Moff directly. He informed him that the field computer technician that he had sent them was completing his assignments at a faster rate than projected, and was requesting a mobile communicator at his location, so that he could be in direct communication with the technicians in charge of the Ministry's computer, in case there was a malfunction in the design, and the link needed to be broken manually.

The Moff thought about it for a moment. Than he told the head of the Interior Ministry on Yitabo, that this was a reasonable request, and it showed forethought on the part of the field technician. He did not think it wise to use the Ministry's communicator, then all the civilians on Yitabo would know of its existence, instead they should dispatch a squad of solders to set up a military communicator, it would give the soldiers something different to do, and solve the problem of establishing a communications link. The head of the Ministry bowed to the Moff and told him that it would be done as he suggested. As soon as the link was broken, the head of the Ministry contacted the officials in charge of the project, to let them know that they had permission to order the military to set up a communicator for Chitrah to use.

They contacted the military Base Commander, and informed him that he was required to send a squad of solders to establish a communications link, with the Ministry, for the computer technician that will operating at the specified location, and they sent him the planet co-ordinates for the ranch. The Base Commander was smart enough to know, that they would not have contacted him, unless they were instructed to do so from someone with authority, so he informed them that it would be done.

Chitrah had trouble sleeping that night. He was on the verge of completing the first of his four assignments. If everything went the way he had planned, then he could have the others completed in just over a month. He had brought everything he needed to the apartment, plus some. He was planning on leaving first thing in the morning, before the agro-equipment supplies store would be open. He kept going over everything in his mind to see if he may have forgotten anything. He was tempted to leave right after dinner and sleep in the repulsor-lift vehicle, but the rancher, and his men, may not have appreciated him camping out on their doorstep. He would get up, walk around the main room in the apartment, without turning on any lights, or making any noise, because he did not want to disturb Andriel. After walking a bit he would lay down to try and get some sleep. Just as he would start to fall asleep, a thought would pop into his head. Did you replace the right component when the card was slightly out of spec, or did you double check the cards that they built for you? This would bring him fully awake, while he answered his own question. Then he would repeat the whole cycle all over again. Walk, then try to sleep, walk, then try to sleep. When the sun started to come he gave up trying to get some sleep, and made himself a cup of tea. (The tea shop would not be open yet.) Then he took a shower and dressed, and went down to the market, hoping the baker would already be there, so that he could buy some bread for breakfast. The baker was just setting up, and was surprised to see him that early. He told the baker that he was heading out of town right after breakfast, to test some designs he was working on. The baker could tell, that he was eager to get going, so he sold him some bread, and wished him luck with the tests. Chitrah thanked him, and went back to the apartment for breakfast. He noticed that the tea shop was still not open when he returned to the hotel, so he made himself another cup of tea. After breakfast he rewrapped the bread in the paper the baker had wrapped it in, to try and keep it fresh for Andriel.

He started moving all his stuff down to the lobby, because it would take a couple of trips to bring everything he needed. He was bringing more backup equipment then he would normally bring, because this was the first one, and he wanted to make sure it worked. If it did not work, then he wanted to know why. While in the lobby he called the droid driver to pick him up. By the time he brought the last piece of equipment down to the lobby, the droid was already there. So he loaded up and left.

When Andriel finally woke up, she found Chitrah and all his equipment from last night, already gone, and a poorly wrapped half-eaten loaf of bread, on the dining table. Chitrah had told her that he would call and leave a message, if he thought he would be back in time for dinner.

When Chitrah arrived at the ranch, he found the rancher and his hands already up and about. They were expecting him, because he had called yesterday to let them know he was coming. They came out to help him bring everything in.

As soon as he had everything organised, he started working right away. He opened the housing on their main computer system and started installing a new card assembly in the extra space in the housing. He could not plug his cards directly into the computer, because they would be operating at different frequencies. After the assembly was put together he started plugging in the cards. He put a hole in the back of the housing to install a plug, so that he could connect it to the ranch communicator. Then he connected the leads that would connect the computer to his cards. He did not want to connect it to the communicator until he had run all the tests. By mid-morning he had connected everything that needed to be connected, and ran every test that he could think of.

Chitrah just sat there with nothing more to do. The rancher saw him, and asked him if anything was wrong? He told the rancher that he had nothing more that he could do, until they sent out the portable communicator, that afternoon. The rancher told him that if he wanted to keep busy, he had stuff he could do. Chitrah said he preferred to keep busy. Time seemed to travel faster that way. So the rancher brought him a whole stack of cards and some boards, asking if he could have a look at them. While Chitrah was going through the stack, the rancher made him a cup of tea, since he was making one for himself. He asked Chitrah if he could explain to him what he had installed. Chitrah told him that basically he had installed a special buffer system connected to a transmitter. Their computer could send the data to the buffers at its leisure. Once a set of buffers were full, it would connect with the Ministry computer, and transmit it in a burst. That way both computers would be happy because they were working in their optimal operating frequency. The rancher noticed that Chitrah had started to make three stacks of cards from the ones he asked him to look at. Chitrah explained that the first stack were cards that were not worth repairing because they were cheaper to replace. The second stack were cards that could be repaired, with a little note for the guys at the agro-equipment supplies store, so that they would know what needed to be done. The third stack were cards that were working fine, or that needed a quick repair and he had already repaired them. The rancher was impressed with how fast Chitrah was working, no wonder he was being called a wizard by some of the farmers. Chitrah slowed down some when he came to the boards, because they were more complicated to test, and detect errors. By the time he finished with the last board, the rancher invited him to join them for lunch. Chitrah agreed. On their dining table they had a stack of the juiciest nerf steaks he had seen, or tasted, they had potatoes, and noodles, and a sauce with roasted and chopped Ojomian Onions. They had a salad made out of mega-leaf lettuce with both dried and fresh berries and roasted nuts with a berry vinaigrette that would have made Andriel's mouth water, and some homemade new ale to wash it all down. They asked him about his work and having to move around. He told them it was hard, because they haven't found a place that they could call home. Just when you're feeling comfortable, and starting to make friends, you finish your work and get assigned somewhere else. Fortunately his wife is a seamstress, so she can usually find another seamstress wherever they end up, who does not mind her company. The ranch hands started to appreciate the stability of their own work environment a little more. Right after lunch when they were relaxing with a cup of tea in the living room, they suddenly heard a military transport land in front of the ranch, and a whole squad of soldiers quickly scramble out. As everyone steps outside to see what's going on, the squad sets up a defensive perimeter around the transport. The squad leader spots Chitrah, the only blue guy out there, and asks him if he was the computer tech? He tells him he is, so he asks him, where they are supposed to set up the communicator? This was a little more then what Chitrah was expecting, but he knows how to roll with the punches and takes the squad leader into the ranch house, and shows him where to set up their equipment.

The ranch hands are impressed that he has a whole squad of soldiers at his command. The rancher is more amused.

After the equipment is set up, the squad leader already knows who to call, and connects up with the computer techs in the Ministry. In the meantime Chitrah has triple checked to make sure that they are ready to link the two computers. When Chitrah sees the image of one of the techs, the tech tells him that they are ready to receive, and monitor the transmission. Chitrah lets them know that he's calling now, and has the ranch computer initiate the call. The tech responds with call detected, hand shake verified, call terminated. Everything within operational parameters. Chitrah confirms that everything operated within parameters on his end. The rancher wanted to know why the call was ended without any data transmission. Chitrah told him the initial call is always to let the Ministry computer know that there is a computer that will be sending it data. The next time they connect, the Ministry computer knows it will be receiving data that can be processed. "Normally it would send about an hour's worth of data in one burst, so you would expect the next transmission one hour after the initial contact but I had your computer already start loading data earlier, so we should see the first transmission burst in less than one minute."

The Ministry tech was still on the line with Chitrah. Because he heard the conversation between Chitrah and the rancher, and the rancher asked what he would have asked. He kept quiet and continued monitoring the inputs to see if he could spot the burst. Suddenly Chitrah warns that the computer has activated the communicator, the Ministry technician responds, burst detected everything within parameters. Chitrah tells everyone, that's it! Everything is working according to specs. Thank you everyone, for your cooperation, and terminates the communication.

He tells the squad leader that they are finished here, and can go back to their base. They pack up and leave, while Chitrah disconnects all the monitoring equipment, and seals up the computer housing, and places a government seal on it. He lets the rancher know that if he has to get into the housing, to exchange a card or board, that is malfunctioning, that he is supposed to notify the computer techs in the Ministry, so that they have it on record, and do not get into trouble if someone comes out to inspect the computer, and finds the seal broken. Then he tells him what was wrong with the boards he had him look at.

The rancher knows that Chitrah has saved him a lot of credits, and time, by going over all the cards and boards. He does not have to go into town himself, but can send any of the hands in, with the instructions on the cards and boards, to the agro-equipment supplies store, and have them fix it. To show his appreciation, he has one of the hands prepare a gift basket for Chitrah. The hand comes back with two boxes. One box contains some fresh steaks, some fresh ground meat, different types of homemade nerf sausages, and a small wheel of nerf cheese. The other box is bigger, and has more of everything except the cheese, but cryovac frozen. They let Chitrah know that the meat is frozen so solid, that it would be a day before he needs to put it in a conventional freezer, to keep it frozen.

Chitrah does not know what to say, and is reluctant to take all that meat. The rancher tells him, he would personally be offended, if he refused to take it, so he took it. He wanted to get back to the hotel as fast as he can, so that he can tell Andriel all about it, and show-off his booty. He's pretty sure he will be back at the apartment before Andriel, so he decided it was best to stop at the store first, to unload all the equipment, except for his computer, and still make it back in time to start on dinner before Andriel arrives.

Chitrah decided that he wanted to replicate as much as he could, of what he had for lunch, for their dinner. He was still early, so he made an inventory of what they had in the kitchen. It wasn't much, they were almost out of everything. He made a list, made sure he had enough credits, grabbed a bag to put everything in, and headed to the market. The vegetable vender was all out of mega-leaf lettuce and pink lettuce. He suggested the revwien lettuce as a good alternative for a salad. Chitrah had never cooked potatoes before, so the vendor sold him two big ones, and told him to wash them really good, then wrap them in metal foil. Roast them in the oven for a good half hour. When they are ready to eat them, cut them open length wise, and smoother them with a nice cream sauce, or if they are making a brown gravy for their Nerf steaks, then smoother their potatoes in the brown gravy. He found a fruit vender that had fresh zoochberries and dried ossberries. When he asked where he could get some roasted nuts, he was told that the market sold out yesterday, and they won't have any more until the next transport brings some. One vendor suggested he talk to the baker's son, the one who sells the sweet dough balls, he might have some Vulderanian grain, it's what they make the breakfast flake cereal from, if he has some raw grain, see if he will sell you a hand full. You can roast them in their husks. After they cool down, remove the husks, and the roasted grain will taste like roasted nuts, in a salad. He found the baker's son and told him what he was looking for. His dad left a bag with him because he knew everyone had sold out of roasted nuts. He told him that he should put them in a shallow pan uncovered. He can roast them at the same time as the potatoes but only roast them for five minutes, then pull them out and let them cool. When they are cool enough to touch, he should rub them in his hands, and the husks will come off. "Don't leave the empty husks lying there, because a sudden gust of air, like opening or closing a door, will send them scattering, and they will be hard to clean up." Chitrah next went to find the noodle lady, they had enough noodles, but he was hoping she might have a ready-made brown gravy, or know someone who did. She happened to have a brown gravy that goes with nerf steak, as well as the potatoes, it also takes the roasted and diced onion he wanted to add to it. She also told him where he could by a nice berry vinaigrette for his salad.

Chitrah was happy with all his purchases. It wasn't going to be exactly as what he had for lunch, but it should be close enough. If it is not, than the only thing that counts is that Andriel enjoys it. Chitrah started the potatoes cooking since they would take the longest. He found a nice pan to roast the grain and still have room for the Red Nebula Onion that he wanted to roast and add to the gravy. He had a timer set for each item, so that nothing gets over cooked. He pulled the onion out first and left it to cool to where he could handle it without burning his finger while he diced it up. Next he pulled out the tray of grain, so that it would cool. By this time the onion was ready to be diced. He placed the diced onion in a sauce pan, and added the brown gravy to it and covered it. The noodle vendor told him that the gravy was ready, it just needed to be heated just before being served. Then he tested the Vulderanian grain it was still on the hot side, but he found that if he took only small amounts, he could handle it. He had a sample of the first bit of grain that he rubbed the husks off, and found that it did taste nutty and crunchy.

As soon as he finished rubbing the husks off the last bit of grain he had roasted, Andriel opened the door to the apartment. She wasn't sure if she was more surprised to see that Chitrah was back, cooking dinner, or the empty husks of grain floating through the air, settling over everything in the kitchen, on to the dining table, where there was a pile of meat, and even going as far as the couch, settling on the linen and blanket that Chitrah used to make his bed. She just stood there for a moment, taking the whole scene in. Finally, she slowly closed the door, so as not to send the grain husks on another journey.

She asks, "What, are you, doing here? I thought you were coming back, late!"

Chitrah told her that everything went great. Just as his computer models predicted. "There were no foul-ups. I did not have to change or alter anything. So I was done way before I expected. I decided that since I had the time I would start preparing dinner. I tried to replicate the meal they served me at the ranch for lunch, but they did not have everything at the market that I needed, so I had to use substitutes, I hope you like it."

"Oh, and look at all the meat they gave me. I had finished running all my tests, and the portable communicator had not yet arrived. The rancher saw I was bored and doing nothing and he brought out a whole stack of cards and some boards for me to test. I was able to go through them by lunchtime and they invited me to join them, and because I forgot to bring lunch, I did, and that's what I am trying to recreate for you."

"Then after lunch we went to the living room to have some tea and relax when suddenly a military transport flies in and lands in front of the ranch house and a whole squad of soldiers jumped out and surrounded the transport, like they thought we were going to attack it. Then their squad leader sees me, I guess they told him to look for the blue guy, and asks were they want me to setup the communicator. Not what I was expecting at all. The ranch hands were impressed that I could call the military to help me. So I went with it, and told them were to set up. When they were finished they already knew who to call, and put me through to the computer techs at the Ministry. They had been waiting to hear from me. "They were waiting for me!" So I got the computer to make contact, and it did, then it stopped just like it was supposed to. Then it made contact again and transmitted data, then stopped, just like it was supposed to. Everything worked like it was supposed to. I said bye to the technicians, then told the squad leader that they weren't needed any more. So they packed up and left. I started to pack up to leave, put before I left they brought me all this meat, and said I had to take it or they would be mad at me. The rancher is a really nice guy, and I did not want him to be mad at me, so I took it. All this stuff is fresh and we need to cook it in the next couple of days or it will go bad. It's okay to take some to Mrs. Grimshaw because she has helped us a lot. She's just like family. All this other meat is cryovac frozen. The hotel said we could store it in the teashop's freezer, because there is no freezer in our apartment. But we can only go and get stuff twice in a cycle, or we might overtax the unit. Is there anything else I can tell you?"

Andriel had brought her hands up to her mouth, because her mouth was hanging open. She had never seen Chitrah so excited, or talk so fast. He was like a kid who ate way too much candy, while the adults weren't looking, and now had too much energy. She felt that she might need to nail his feet to the floor so that he did not go bouncing around the apartment. "I take it that you had a good day?"

"Yes! Everything worked the way it was supposed to."

"Then you better finish preparing diner before the stuff you have already cooked becomes cold."

This brought Chitrah back down to normal, he quickly thought of what he had done, then knew what he still needed to do. When he turned the grill on to cook the steaks, all the grain husks that settled on it suddenly flared. While Chitrah's attention was back to preparing dinner, Andriel decided to clear all the meat off the dining table. While she was packing all the stuff to put in the cooler, she noticed the small wheel of nerf cheese, with a little piece missing. She asked Chitrah, what is it? When he saw what she was holding, he told her it was nerf cheese, you can't buy it anywhere. "I tried a little of it and it only tastes like cheese to me. You should take some to Mrs. Grimshaw, maybe she can tell you what is so special about it."

Andriel cut off a small piece, and tried it. She told Chitrah that she understood what he meant and would ask Mrs. Grimshaw about it.

After she finished putting the cooler stuff in the cooler, and the freezer stuff in its box, Andriel noticed that Chitrah had not yet started on the salad, so she asked, if he wanted her to do it? He replied with a, "yes, please". It was a good thing for Andriel that all the salad items were nearer the door then the grain husks had been, so they were blown away from them. She did not have to waste time washing everything again.

When everything was ready, Chitrah wiped the dining table with a damp cloth, to pick up any grain husks still on the table. Andriel set the table while Chitrah brought all the dishes he prepared, and set them on the table. Last, Chitrah brought a baked potato, placing one on her plate, and cutting it open as he was told, being careful not to burn himself on the hot steam coming out of the cut. Then he placed the second potato on his plate and repeated the process. He told Andriel that the potatoes did not look the same as what he had at lunch. He thought the ones at lunch did not have their skins on. Maybe there is more than one way to prepare potatoes. Next he took the brown gravy with the diced roasted onion in it, which he had warmed up. It was a good thing it was covered when the grain husks blew around, and poured it over the potatoes. Andriel brought the bowl of salad that she had prepared, and poured the berry vinaigrette over the salad. They both sat down to enjoy their meal. Chitrah kept explaining what was similar to what he had at lunch, and what was different. Andriel found the potato seemed too rich for her tastes, so she did not eat very much of it, even though she claimed it tasted good. The steaks turned out very good, but she only had half of what she was given. The salad tasted surprisingly good, with the roast grain tasting nutty and crunchy. But she found that when she came to the last of the salad, the grain was no longer crunchy. They had absorbed the salad dressing, and became soggy. Good to know for next time.

Andriel did not notice that as Chitrah stopped talking, he stopped eating. After running on adrenaline all day, not having slept well last night, he was physically and emotionally drained. She took his silence to mean that she could talk about her day. She told Chitrah that she had shown her designs to Mrs. Grimshaw, and she liked them. She expressed the same concern as Chitrah, about the dress that was supported on only one shoulder. She had a solution that would stay true to the design, yet make it wearable for a larger portion of her clients. She has a fabric that is called tease cloth. It clings to the skin when you wear it, letting the colour of your skin come through. From far away it does not look like anything is there. Which would make it true to the original design. But up close you can see that there is fabric there, that's why it's called tease cloth.

Andriel thought she would do a little teasing of her own. "Could you imagine how I would look with a whole dress made of tease cloth, why from far away I would look naked, could you imagine that?"

Chitrah suddenly slammed the palms of his hands on the table, and stood up. "Stop hurting me! Yes I can imagine you naked, and when I do, I want you. I want to grab you and force myself on you. Do you know that no-one would say anything if I forced myself on you? In fact most of them, men and women, would say that it is my right! But what sort of man would I be. I wouldn't be a man, I would be a monster. Is that what you want me to be, a monster? So that you could hate me more, then you ever have before? So that I could no longer say that I love you?"

Tears were building in Chitrah's eyes as he continued. "I made a promise to your mother that I would not intentionally hurt you. I want to keep that promise. I do! I want you to love me the way I love you. Some people told me that Devaronians are incapable of love. That's why the Devaronian women kick their husbands out of the house after the wedding, forcing them to wonder the galaxy. But I know that's not true. I saw that you loved your mother, just as much as I love my mother and father. I know you can love me with that same love. Instead you mock me with your body. Look, but don't touch."

"I am a human being. I can only take so much before I break, and both our lives are destroyed."

Chitrah stopped talking and slowly walked around the table. Andriel was paralyzed with fear. She knew that somehow she had hurt him. Hurt him real bad, and she was terrified of what he might do. But he walked past her. Into the bathroom to take another cold shower.

When Chitrah locked the door to the bathroom, Andriel's instincts from the many years of discipline under her mother, kicked in and she started to clean up. Anything that looked like it could be made into part of a meal, she put in the cooler. Everything else went on the kitchen counter, and she activated the kitchen droid. Andriel was grateful that Chitrah was taking longer than usual with his cold shower. She went into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. It had no lock, and there was nothing she could do to barricade the door. She sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Wondering what has she done? What was he going to do? Was it true that he could rape her and no-one would do anything about it, and that the majority of men and women would approve? What was she going to do?

When she heard the shower stop, she softly told the computer to turn out the lights to the bedroom. At first she that if the lights were out, and she did not make a noise, he would leave her alone. Then she thought that was silly, he might think that she was asleep. That would be the best time to force himself on her. So she thought she would go to the side of the bed furthest from the door. That way he would walk around the bed to get to her. If she timed it right she could spring across the bed, and sprint out the door, before he could grab her. So, quiet as she could, she got off the bed, and went around the side to where she would be farthest from the door, and crouched, and waited. She heard Chitrah come out of the bathroom. Her heart started pounding. She heard him walk over towards the couch, pick something up, and go back to the bathroom. What is he up to? A short time later he came out of the bathroom and walked toward the couch, then it sounded like he flopped onto his makeshift bed.

What Chitrah had done, was that he had changed into his pyjamas after his shower. He was so tired, that he did flop onto his bed, ignoring the grain husks that were in his linen, and in his blanket, and now in his pyjamas.

When Andriel could no longer hear Chitrah move. She got up and slowly stretched, because her muscles started to cramp up, being tense and holding a crouch. She did not change. She crawled up onto the bed thinking about everything that Chitrah said, that she could remember. She lay in the fetal position, thinking and listening in case Chitrah got up.

Nothing made sense to her, it was like someone with a sick sense of humour, had transported her to an alternate universe.

Chitrah did get up in the middle of the night, and Andriel heard him. He was all itchy from the grain husks in his bed and clothes. He tried to think how he could resolve his situation because he was still very tired and wanted to go back to bed. He figured he should take another shower and change his clothes. But first he had to deal with his bed. No point in changing your clothes, if they are going to get grain husks all over them, when you crawl back into bed. He figured the linen was not salvageable. The padding he used as a mattress could just be brushed off. He might be able to take the blanket outside, and shake the grain husks out of it. He bundled up the linen to try and keep as much of the grain husks inside the bundle. He took the blanket a little ways out of the hotel, and started shaking it. When he stopped he ran his hand over the surface of the blanket. If he felt any grain husks he would shake it some more. He kept this up until he could not feel anymore grain husks. He tried to be careful and not let the blanket touch anything including his pajamas as he walked back to the apartment. Back at the apartment after placing the blanket on the mattress, he went and found some clean and comfortable work clothes. Since he had no more clean sleeping apparel. He went into the bathroom to take off his pyjamas, placing them in a laundry bag, being careful not to get any grain husks on anything else. Took a very soapy shower, to wash off any grain husks still sticking in his skin. The soap and water did the trick, he was no longer itchy. But his skin was so sensitive from the grain husks irritating it, that he couldn't use a towel to dry himself. He put on the clean clothes, while still wet, and went to bed, hoping that he wouldn't catch a chill before he was dry. It wasn't long before he fell back asleep.

When Andriel heard Chitrah get up, she woke up immediately, even though he was trying to be really quite. She quietly slipped off the bed, and went to the place where she had crouched before. In case he came into the bedroom. When she heard the door to the apartment open then close, she was puzzled? What is he up to? She just sat on the floor where she was and waited for him to come back. She was just starting to fall asleep when she heard the door to the apartment open. Chitrah was back. She heard him walk towards the couch, put something down, take a few steps, pause, he may have picked some clothes up, then he went to the bathroom. She heard the shower being turned on, and wondered if he was taking another cold shower. He must be cooking inside if he needs another cold shower. After he finished his shower, she heard him walk towards the couch to his bed, and lay down. She waited a minute or two before she risked moving. She walked slowly to the bedroom door, and opened it part way and listened. She heard Chitrah's shallow breathing and a little snoring. She was pretty sure he was asleep. She closed the door and climbed back on top of her bed and tried to sleep as well, she was very tired.

Andriel tossed and turn, then started dreaming. She was back on the freighter looking for an escape pod. She found one. She checked the panel to see if she could figure out how to operate it. Where there should have been instructions she just saw the words, "No Escape". Suddenly she heard a sound behind her, someone was there. She turned around and there was Chitrah standing there, with a silly grin on his face, blocking her way. He asked her, "Want to go back to your cabin and have some fun?" A chill went down her spine. She tried to hit him the way that her mother had taught her to, but she couldn't move her arm. She tried the other arm but it would not move either. She tried to kick her leg, but it would not budge. Neither could she move her other leg. By this time her heart was racing. She could not scream, there was no-one to hear her. She could not do anything to help herself, so she started to cry. She woke up crying. All the tossing and turning she had done had caused the top blanket on the bed to entangle her body, pinning her arms and legs. She stopped crying when she realised it had been a dream. She took a couple of slow deep breaths, to try to slow down her racing heart. Then she tried to work her way out of the blanket, and was finally able to free herself. She then started to feel that the apartment was like the blanket, trying to trap her. She needed to get out, she needed to be free. She opened the bedroom door a little, and listened, Chitrah was still asleep. She opened the bedroom door further so that she could get out. As she walked slowly, quietly to the door of the apartment, she stepped onto a wet patch, then a little further another. What did Chitrah do? Is there a trap? She opened the door to the apartment, but not all the way. Just enough so that she could squeeze through. She was free! She went down the stairs and out the front, wondering what she should do, where should she go? She ran out into the field next to the hotel. Then she remembered Mrs. Grimshaws warning, don't go walking out into the fields by yourself, there are predators out there, and they would make a meal of you. She stopped and listened, wondering if the predators came into town. The only sounds she heard, were the night noises she had heard before. She just stood there not knowing what to do next.

Standing there she noticed the sky was getting brighter. The sun was going to rise soon. She had never seen a sunrise before in her life. It was time that changed. Before she saw the sun she saw the sunlight shine on the clouds, and watch them change colour. She remembered that there was a saying that the colour of the sunrise would tell you what the weather would be like that day, but she could not remember it. She watched this big ball of fire climb up out of the ground, and into the sky, then she had to stop looking, it was too bright.

When she first saw the sun, she felt a reassurance that everything was going to work out, it would be okay, and a sense of peace came into her heart. Because of that, she felt it was safe to go back to the apartment and get some rest.

When she opened the door to the apartment, there was enough light that she could see a trail of water from the bathroom to where Chitrah was still sleeping. That was what she stepped in, when she was sneaking out of the apartment. She quietly walked to the bedroom, lay down on the bed, and fell asleep.

When Chitrah got up in the morning, physically he was rested, but emotionally he still hurt inside. He knew he had scared Andriel, and wanted to apologize. But he knew that he should not disturb her. He was concerned, that he may have permanently destroyed his relationship with Andriel.

Chitrah went down to the market to grab a fresh loaf of bread for breakfast. On his way back he picked up two cups of tea. When he entered the apartment he could tell that she was not up yet. He had breakfast by himself. After breakfast he changed, and left a note for Andriel, "I'm sorry!" He dropped off the clothes that he wore last night to be washed. He asked if they could wash them twice. Before he left he programmed the hotel computer to play the same album it had played when she took her bath. But he programmed the volume to increase gradually until the computer detected that she was awake then shut the music off. He believed that she would not want to miss too much of her time with Mrs. Grimshaw.

Andriel heard music as she slowly started to awake, but as soon as she sat up to listen, it stopped. Maybe it was her imagination. She cautiously opened the bedroom door. Chitrah had already had breakfast and left. She saw the note he left her, when she read it she said, "So am I!" The tea he left her was already cold. So she took her shower and changed, and had cold tea with her breakfast. She forgot to take the fresh meat and cheese with her to Mrs. Grimshaw. Her mind was elsewhere. She arrived at the dress shop much later than usual, and seemed somewhat subdued, so Mrs. Grimshaw did not say anything, but kept an eye on her.

She noticed that Andriel was having trouble doing the simplest of things. So she sat down beside her and put her hands on Andriel's to stop her from making any more mistakes, and asked her what was wrong?

"Is it true, that if Chitrah forced himself upon me, that most of the people would say he had the right to do so?"

Oh, dear! This was not something that she was expecting. "You are married! Don't you sleep together?"

Andriel hung her head and said "No."

"Andriel, I'm going to put the closed sign in the window. You go into the kitchen and make us some tea. I believe you need to tell me what happened last night. And be careful you don't burn yourself."

So Andriel did as she was told, and brought back two hot cups of tea for them to drink, and sat down beside Mrs. Grimshaw. Wondering what she should say, where should she begin?

After having a sip of tea she started. "Chitrah had told me that he might be coming home late because he was going out to one of the ranches to install some equipment. He would have to run all sorts of tests, and if it wasn't working right, he would have to adjust it. He said he would leave me a message to let me know when to expect him back. So it was quite a surprise to see a cloud of grain husks swirling through the air, and Chitrah cooking dinner, when I opened the door to our apartment."

Mrs. Grimshaw could not help but smile when she heard about the cloud of grain husks. Their apartment must be a mess.

"Chitrah was so happy, and so full of energy, he could not stop himself from telling me about his day. He said that he was trying to recreate the meal he shared at the ranch with the rancher and his men. But he could not find all the right ingredients at the market. They suggested some substitutions he might try, to try to create a similar taste. I think that he was in way over his head, but he really wanted to impress me."

"I think that because his day went so well for him, that he wanted to share a little of it with me."

"He talked so fast when he was describing his day, that I could hardly follow him. He had so much energy that I thought I might need to fasten him down, so he didn't bounce all over the apartment. I knew that all the tests he ran went well. The Ministry even sent some soldiers out to help with the last stage of the tests, which impressed the ranch hands. He kept repeating that everything went the way it was supposed to. So he came home early. That's when he decided to cook me dinner, and I came in at the wrong time."

"The dinner wasn't that bad. I never had potatoes before. With the gravy he poured over them I found it a little too rich for me. The steaks turned out just right, he is good at grilling steaks. The salad was really nice. I was surprised how nutty and crunchy the roasted grain tasted, but then the grain soaked up the salad dressing, they became nutty and soggy."

"Then he stopped talking, and kind of just sat there. I thought maybe he had run out of things to say, so I started telling him about my day."

Mrs. Grimshaw knew from what Andriel was saying that Chitrah had crashed, that's why he became silent and just sat there. He was physically and emotionally spent. She also knew that he would be vulnerable to overreact to anything said. All she said was "Oh, dear!"

Andriel, did not understand why Mrs. Grimshaw said that, maybe she recognised something she didn't, she'll have to ask her later. So she continued with her story.

"I told him about showing you the new designs, and that you liked them, and how you made the same comment he did, about the dress that only came over one shoulder. But that you had a modification that would be true to the design. Making it more wearable by a larger group of customers. I told him about the tease clothe you have, how it is a clingy material that emits the colour of what is underneath it, which is usually skin. How from far away it looks like nothing is there, but as you get closer you start seeing the material. I thought I would tease him a little and asked if he could imagine me in a whole dress made from tease clothe? How from far away I would look naked."

"That's when he slammed the palms of both hands on the table, and stood up leaning on the table. He almost shouted, "Stop hurting me!" He told me that he could imagine me naked, and when he did, he wanted me, and was afraid that he would force himself on me. He told me that if he did, he would be a monster, and he would understand if I hated him more than I ever have before."

Mrs. Grimshaw was a good listener, and understood that Andriel had hated Chitrah at one time in their relationship.

"He also told me that if he forced himself on me no-one would help me, in fact most of the men and women on this planet would say that he had the right to do so. Since he is my husband. He said some more stuff, but I never heard him. I was afraid that he might try to force himself on me, and no-one would help me."

Andriel started crying at this point in her story. Mrs. Grimshaw put her cup of tea down and hugged Andriel to herself and started stroking her on her head to comfort her. She almost stopped stroking her when her hand first touched her head. That's when she realised that Andriel's red colour was not from her skin, but from her fur. She had a thin dense layer of fur covering her entire body from head to toe. It was not until you touched her that you detected it.

Andriel, what an exotic creature you are, both inside and out. Andriel did not notice the slight hesitation Mrs. Grimshaw had when she started stroking her. She just knew, that this woman who meant so much to her, in such a short time, was willing to comfort her, as her mother had, and she needed that right now. She sat up again when she stopped crying, and continued with her story, "Chitrah started walking around the table towards me and I was petrified with fear. But he walked right past me, into the bathroom and started taking one of his cold showers. He does that when I tease him too much."

Mrs. Grimshaw smiled knowingly, and picked up her tea to have a sip.

"I did what my mother taught me to do and cleaned up after dinner. Activating the kitchen droid before going to my room. I sat on the bed hugging my knees to my chest, feeling sorry for myself and wondering what I should next. When I heard the shower stop, I told the computer to turn out the lights, and I went and crouched by the bed farthest away from the door, thinking that if he came into my room, to force himself on me, he would walk around the bed, and I would be able to scoot across the bed and escape out the door. But he didn't come into my room. Instead he went to the bed he made for himself, and flopped down on it, and went to sleep."

Mrs. Grimshaw interrupted her, "Do I understand this correctly, that not only do you not sleep together, you don't even sleep in the same room?"

Andriel nodded her head and said "Yes!"

Mrs. Grimshaw was flabbergasted, she seriously wonder if she could help Andriel. Nothing in all her life experience could help her with this.

One thing she did know, was that this wasn't about sex. There are plenty of women on this planet who would want a romp with a blue skinned alien, but Chitrah never gave out any signals that he was interested. His signals always said he was a one woman man.

Andriel continued, "When I was sure that Chitrah had gone to sleep, I lay down on the bed to rest. I did not bother changing into my nightgown, thinking that would make it too easy for Chitrah to rape me. I slept very lightly so that I would hear if Chitrah got up. In the middle of the night I heard Chitrah moving around in the main room. I went to my ready place, by the bed. Listening and wandering what he was up to. Then I heard him leave the apartment and not return for a long time. When he did return he rustled around his bed some more and went into the bathroom to take another shower."

Mrs. Grimshaw wondered if this might have something to do with the cloud of grain husks, Andriel sent flying through the air when she entered the apartment. But she did not say anything.

"After his shower he went back to his bed, and was more careful about laying down. When I didn't hear anything for a while, I went to the bedroom door and opened it a crack and listened, Chitrah was asleep. So I closed the door and went and lay on the bed again. This time I tossed and turned, but finally fell asleep, and started to dream. I dreamt that I was back on the ship that brought us here. I was standing in front of the escape pod where the first officer tried to rape me."

"One moment Andriel, did you just say that someone tried to rape you on the trip here?"

"Yes, the first officer tried to rape me."

"What happened?"

"He blocked my way when I went to find the escape pods on the ship. He asked me, if I wanted to go back to my cabin for a good time? So I did what mother taught me, if I was ever in a situation like this. I punched him as hard as I could just below the ribs."

She showed Mrs. Grimshaw where she punched him by placing her fist just below her ribs.

"He bent over when I punched him, and I was able to get around him. Since he was still bent over, I kicked him for good measure, and he hit his head on the main hatch of the escape pod. I told him that if he ever put a hand on me again, I would get my husband to pull out all his fingernails."

"Does Chitrah know about this?"

"He was the first person I went to. He was in the common room, working on some electronics for the captain. He came with me to my cabin. When he locked the door I told him what happened, I think he was both shocked and upset, but he was more interested in how he could help me. He had me tell him, what was the best tea for me, to have help me. He asked me how long to brew it. I think he was trying to distract me with small things, so that I wouldn't think about what just happened. I think it helped. When he gave me the tea, he let me take a sip, then he placed his hands around mine, and told me that he would do anything to protect me. I felt like he just gave me a warm hug, and I stopped shaking. That's when I noticed that he was so angry, that he was shaking. He made me feel safe."

"In my dream, when I sensed that someone was behind me I turned around and it was Chitrah blocking my way. He had the same stupid grin the first officer had, and asked me if I wanted to go back to my cabin for a good time? I tried to punch him but my arm wouldn't move. I tried my other arm but it wouldn't move either. Then I tried to kick him, but my leg seemed pinned and so was the other one. There was no point in screaming, since there was no-one to hear me. So I started crying. The one who I trusted to protect me, was now trying to hurt me."

Mrs. Grimshaw put her hand on her shoulder to give her support.

"I woke up crying. In my tossing and turning the top blanket on the bed had twisted around my body pinning my hands and feet. I took a couple of deep breaths to stop crying and calm myself down. I was able to free myself from the blanket, but the whole apartment felt like the blanket, and I had to get out. I cracked the door open and listened, my crying did not wake Chitrah. So I squeezed through the bedroom door and quietly walked to the main door of the apartment and quietly let myself out. I went down the stairs and out the main door to the hotel, and started running in the field next door. Then I remembered your caution about predators, and not walking by myself in a field, so I froze."

"It was probably good that you did. I have never heard about anyone being attacked in town, but they have been spotted in town at night."

Andriel felt better that she probably did the right thing.

"While I was standing, there I noticed the sky getting lighter. I had never seen a sunrise before, so I just stood there watching the sky, watching the sunlight on the clouds change colour. It was beautiful!"

"When the sun started to rise out of the ground, I felt like someone was trying to reassure me that everything was going to be alright, that it was safe to go back to the apartment, so I did. Chitrah was still asleep when I got back. I went into my room, lay on the bed, and promptly fell asleep. What was strange was that as I started to wake up, I heard music, but as soon as I sat up to listen to the music, it stopped."

"Chitrah probably instructed the computer to wake you gently with music, but as soon as it detected that you were awake, to stop playing."

Andriel thought about it for a moment, it made sense. But why would he do it?

Mrs. Grimshaw started to ask Andriel about her marriage. She knew that a lot of alien species arrange marriages for their offspring but she never heard of them arranging marriages between species.

Andriel replied, "It wasn't our parents, it was the Sith Empire!"

To Mrs. Grimshaw's ears it sounded like she wanted to spit, when she said who was responsible.

"I believe, Andriel that it might be best if you told me the whole story from the beginning. Things are a lot more complicated than I ever imagined. While you are thinking about where you should start, I'm going to the kitchen to make us some tea and a small bite to eat because we have missed lunch."

Andriel decided that the best place to start, was with what Chitrah shared with her, because that was where it started. Mrs. Grimshaw was both surprised and pleased that she started with Chitrah's story, because it told her that Andriel believed him.

"When Chitrah told his father he was ready to marry, his father told him that he had to go to the Ministry to ask permission to marry, then he would be able to negotiate a marriage contract with the family of a young lady they had already picked for him. He was quite eager to get the process underway because he really liked his sister-in-law, and believed that his parents would do just as good a job for him. His plans for his future where dashed, when he was told that the only person he would get permission to marry was me. I did not know about his side of the story until he told me on our trip here. He said that his parents had prepared a party for when he returned, to celebrate this next step in his life. The family was devastated with the news, especially his father. They talked about what options they had available to them. Every scenario except one, ended with his father losing the headship of his clan, and Chitrah being expelled from the clan. The only option was to agree to marry me. That way his father would stay as head of the clan, but Chitrah would have to be expelled, because he was marrying outside his species. The next morning Chitrah's father contacted my mother to tell her the news, and suggested that they meet. My mother was blindsided by this news. She told Chitrah's father that she would get back to him as soon as she could confirm what he told her. He understood."

"My mother decided that the best way to confirm the news was to ask my cousin, who had a crush on me, and was on leave from his job, to go and ask permission to marry me. I walked in on my mother during this conversation, and screamed "No!" My mother told me to leave, that I should not be listening in on other people's conversations. I was distraught. Why didn't my mother talk to me first? After she gave my cousin his final instructions, she came into our workshop to talk with me. She told me the situation was not as I thought, but worse. She told me about her conversation with Chitrah's father earlier that morning. She told me he was a good man, she had worked with him on a number of projects for the business community, in which they were both active. There was a small chance that someone was playing a cruel trick on his family, but she doubted it. This is why she asked my cousin to get permission to marry me. If what Chitrah's father told her was true, my cousin would never get permission to marry me. So we waited. It turned out that my cousin showed more persistence than I would have given him credit for. When he was turned down, he went to a cousin of mine who also worked in the Ministry. She worked in a different department, but had friends in the department that issued the permission to marry. She found out that someone high up in the Ministry had issued orders that I could only get permission to marry a guy called Chitrah. My male cousin came personally to my mother, to tell her what he had found out. My female cousin, who loved to gossip, told everyone else in the clan. My mother arranged a meeting with Chitrah's father, who suggested that two fellow businessmen, who were also heads of their clans, and have children approaching marrying age, be allowed to come and observe, because this might also affect them in the future. Mother explained that it showed the good character of Chitrah's father, in that he wanted to bring a man that they both knew hated him. Since it might help that man. My mother assured me that if anyone could find a way out of this situation, it would be Chitrah's father, because he was the smartest man that she knew. That was high praise coming from my mother, since she is the smartest woman that I know. He did not find a way out, so for my mother and my clan, I agreed to marry Chitrah."

"Did you not realise that by agreeing to marry Chitrah, you were agreeing to sleep with him?"

"No, it was not something that I was thinking about at the time, and I don't think Chitrah was either. He agreed to marry me, for his father and his clan."

"You didn't think at all that Chitrah would want to sleep with you as his wife?"

"I never thought about it until mother gave all my clothes away, and made me design and make all the clothes I would take with me when I married Chitrah. She even made sure I designed and made a maternity dress. Even though I protested that I would never let him touch my body, because by this time, I hated him."

"What do you mean you hated him?"

"After everyone in the clan found out that I was being forced by the Ministry to marry Chitrah. They started calling me day and night. Some even suggested that because Chitrah worked for the Ministry himself, that he may have been involved in arranging this marriage, and I naïvely started to believe them. My mother was furious when she found out that members of her clan had poisoned my mind against Chitrah. She forbade me from using the communicator again, and diverted all the incoming calls to go to my sister's communicator. I argued with my mother about her decision, because I thought that they were comforting me not poisoning me. That's when she got rid of all my clothes, to force me to start thinking and preparing for the future."

"I was one miserable girl. I had no-one to talk to, but my mother, and I was too stubborn to let her comfort me. As far as I was concerned, I was marrying an Imperial, and the Imperials were responsible for trying to destroy my family and my clan. I think that was one of the reasons that she agreed to secretly meet with Chitrah."

"How do you know that she met with Chitrah?"

"Because he told me about some of the things my mother told him about me."

"Your mother is a good business woman, by your own admission. Do you seriously believe that she would give something away for free, especially about someone so important to her, without getting something in return?"

Andriel had to think about that for a while. Mrs. Grimshaw made a good point about her mother.

"Oh! I remember that last night Chitrah said that he made a promise to my mother. I think he promised her that he would never do anything to intentionally harm me, and that he was upset with me, because I was pushing him to break his promise."

"So what happened after you finished assembling your wardrobe?"

"It was time to go to the Ministry with Chitrah to be married. As a little girl I always thought that my wedding day would be the happiest day of my life. It wasn't! I knew that as soon as l walked out the front door, I would be dead to my family. It was like I was going to my own funeral. Everything I took with me would be the only evidence I would have, of a life before Chitrah."

"When I got into the droid limo, the first thing I did was insult Chitrah. I could not help myself. Everything he was wearing had blue in it. He tried to smile for me, but he was probably hurting as much as I did, but I did not notice. During the wedding ceremony, I noticed that he suddenly changed, and I was drawn toward what I saw in his eyes, but my hate for him stopped me. He told me later, that he started to see me for who I really was, not as an angry red women, but as someone with a lot of inner strength, who was confident in her own abilities, but was weakened by the uncertainty of the future. He saw that I had all the good qualities he wanted in a wife, so he chose to love me. He saw that if he added his strength, to where I was weak, I would be able to overcome anything."

Mrs. Grimshaw's eyes started to water as she heard how she described what he saw in Andriel. She always thought he was a good man, and now she knew she was right.

"After the ceremony we went to the shuttle terminal, to catch a shuttle up to the spaceport. When we entered the shuttle terminal I became like a little girl, I wanted to see everything. I believe that I was struck with the same wander-lust that Devaronian men are famous for. I don't know how I got to where I was supposed to go. But as we were approaching the spaceport, I found myself sitting in the widow seat holding Chitrah's hand. I saw that he was sad when I snatched my hand away. I believe that when Chitrah saw that I was mesmerised by everything I saw, that rather than try to bring me back to reality, he indulged me and took my hand and led me where I needed to go as if I was a little girl. When we entered the spaceport he made sure that our luggage was secure in safe storage, then let me go where ever I wanted to go. He came along as my personal information kiosk."

"You mentioned that Devaronian men have wander-lust. I heard that Devaronian women kick their husbands out of their home."

"You know, Chitrah said something similar last night. He said he was told that Devaronian were incapable of love, that we only mated on instinct. Then kicked our men out once we were satiated. But he knew that wasn't true, he could see that I had the same love for my mother, as he had for his parents. He knew that I could love him too."

"So which is it? How would you describe your parent's relationship?"

"There is probably a little of both. You have to understand that to keep a Devaronian male at home, would be like keeping a wild animal in a cage. If you had any compassion, you would let him go free. I believe that my parents did love one another. My mother was always so happy the days before my father came home. She always told me how happy she was that the ancestor responsible for building our home had placed extra sound proofing between the master bedroom and the rest of the house. She would shop for special items for them to eat when he was home, and I would get in trouble with mother, if I ate any of the sweet treats before father came home. But I didn't mind waiting. Father would give me one when he came home, because he knew how much I loved them, and they always tasted special when he gave it to me. I knew that mother would have him in the bedroom for the rest of the day. But come morning, he was mine. I got to choose what we would do that day together, as long as I gave him back to mother after dinner. He always had a little present for me that he gave to me in the morning, before we went away for the day. Usually we would go to my sisters the next day, after she moved out to look after her own family. We would all have dinner together. After dinner she would go for a walk with father. That was their special time together, while mother and I cleaned up, and made sure her little ones were in bed when they were supposed to be. The next few days would be considered normal by anyone's standard. If it was a regular break, he would leave before he had a chance to get into trouble. If it was a long break because his ship was in for maintenance or repairs, then mother would send him out of the house in the morning, and he was told not to come back before dinner. She found that if he stayed in the house, he was like a mischievous little kid, who always got into trouble. So it was safer to send him out, provided he took me with him. Mother always said that the only time he acted somewhat responsible, was when I was with him. We would go to cantinas where he knew spacers would like to hang out, they would have a few drinks, and swap stories. It never bother father if someone gave me alcohol to drink. Being Devaronian I have two livers so having a glass of ale even at a young age would not bother me. If they tried giving me more than one, the other spacers would start riding them, asking if they were trying to steal the guy's daughter from him. Sometimes we would go to places to watch races, but because I was with him he never placed a bet. I don't think my mother ever chased him out of the house. When it was time for him to go, it was more like she gave him permission to go. He would always give us a kiss before he went, mother on the lips and me on the cheek. He always told us he loved us, and would be back before we missed him too much. We did miss him though, that's why I believe that we did love him and he loved us."

Mrs. Grimshaw mentioned that it was already late and they should have dinner together. She sent Andriel out to her garden to pick anything she thought would be good in a salad. She would call Chitrah so he wouldn't worry about her. Then she would prepare some noodles, along with whatever else she could find in the pantry.

Chitrah was grateful for the call, he was a little worried that she had not come home yet, and was hoping that Andriel was with her. He did not call because he did not want to interrupt them. After hanging up Chitrah called the droid driver, when it came to the hotel, he told it to wait for his wife at the dress shop. If she did not need a ride, she would send it away. If she did need a ride, he was to bring her back to the hotel.

Andriel was not familiar with all the plants Mrs. Grimshaw had in her garden. She did recognise the different types of lettuce, so what she did was taste a little of each plant, if she thought it would go good with what she had already picked she would pick it. She found that Mrs. Grimshaw had some bitter herbs that would go nice with cooking meats, but were too bitter for a salad. She went back into the kitchen with what she had picked, trying to be careful not to pick too much. Mrs. Grimshaw told her where in the pantry she would find some dried berries and she had a slice of melon in the cooler that could be cut up and added to the salad. Mrs. Grimshaw had added some dried nerf meat to the noodles while cooking, to soften the meat and add flavour to the noodles. Then added some sauce. She let Andriel choose the dressing, she thought would go best with the salad. It turned out to be a nice little feast. Andriel was surprised with how hungry she was. They cleaned up together after dinner, which made it go quickly, then took their tea to the workshop to finish their conversation.

Mrs. Grimshaw wanted to know what happened after her tour of the spaceport. "Chitrah interrupted the tour to let me know that we needed to board our flight. He had booked separate cabins for each of us, but for appearance sake he thought we should get together every day in one of the cabins, just to talk. I naturally assumed it would be mine. After placing our luggage in our cabins we had to go to the common room to strap into our seats, while they manoeuvred the ship away from the spaceport. After the manoeuvring was completed we both said that we needed to retire. We were both emotionally exhausted from that day. First, Chitrah came into my cabin to show me how to block anyone from seeing me, through the ships computer console in my cabin. He told me that even if I commanded that it be turned off, my command could be overridden from the bridge. I never would have thought of that. I did not know how he could look after me, when he knew I hated him. He told me about ship's time, and how to set the computer to awaken me. Before he left he made sure that I knew how to lock the door so that it could only be forced open. The next morning he woke me up. I had been asleep for more than ten standard hours. He did not wake me because I slept too long, but because he had noticed when preparing for bed, that someone had rummaged through his stuff. He believed that he had done it while we were securely fastened for the manoeuvring. It was a good thing he told me, because I found that someone had opened all the packages of tea my mother had given me. Chitrah believed the person thought there were drugs in the packages. If Chitrah had not told me, all of the tea would have fallen out of their packages, and mixed together in the bottom of my purse, and I would have had to throw it all out. To thank him, I offered to share my tea with him. You know about the attempted rape after dinner of that day. It was when we were in my cabin that I asked him what his story was? Whether he was responsible for me being forced to marry him? When he told me his story, I knew that I had been a fool for hating him, and believing the lies that people told me about him. Mother had been right. But I was too proud and stubborn to let Chitrah know. I knew that it would be wrong to hate him anymore."

Andriel stopped with that, believing that Mrs. Grimshaw already knew everything else.

After a while Mrs. Grimshaw spoke, "I want you to understand something very important about your marriage relationship. During your wedding ceremony when you agreed to take Chitrah as your husband, when you agreed to be his wife, you gave up the right to say no to him as far as your body is concerned."

Andriel was sad to hear this, but trusted Mrs. Grimshaw to tell her the truth.

"But because Chitrah has confessed to you that he loves you, and wants you to love him. He has given the right to say no to him, back to you."

Andriel was not sure she heard what Mrs. Grimshaw said correctly.

"How is this possible?"

"Because he is your husband, he can give back to you, what you gave to him. He only wants you to give yourself to him, when you are willing, and ready to do so."

"But what about the monster that is in him?"

"Andriel, what do you know about the force?"

"I know that it is supposed to come from all living things, and that there is a light side and a dark side to the force, and that the Jedi like to use the light side, and the Sith like to use the dark side. But what does this have to do with us?"

"If the force comes from all living things and there is a light side and a dark side to the force, then that means that all life has a light side and a dark side. When Chitrah talks about the monster in him, he is talking about the dark side of his life force. When you tease Chitrah, you are allowing the dark force of your life to be revealed."

"Are you saying it's wrong for me to tease Chitrah?"

"No! I'm just saying that that is how it manifests in you. You are probably using it as an escape valve to help keep balance in yourself. It is only if you do it too much, or at a wrong time, that it will draw out the darkness in Chitrah."

"How did I do it this time?"

"Do you remember saying that Chitrah had stopped talking, and basically stopped moving?"

"I do remember you saying "Oh no!", and I thought I should ask you why you said that."

"If you would have gotten out of your chair, and gone up to Chitrah, and given him a little push. He would have fallen onto the floor, curled up into a ball, and gone to sleep."

"How do you know?"

"From the way you described how quickly he was speaking, and how jittery he was acting. You mentioned that he was working on an important project that day, and that it went well, and he was home early. He was expecting to do a lot of work that day, but suddenly did not need to. He had excess energy in his system that he was trying to get rid of, it's the same as when a child eats too many sweet treats or candy."

Now Andriel understood, "You are talking about how they become hyperactive, and then they crash."

"Exactly! Chitrah had crashed emotionally, then you started to tease him. He had to act quickly to stop you before he lost control, at the same time he was trying to get you to understand what he was going through."

"But what he did do was scare me, because I did not understand."

"Exactly!"

Andriel had to take a few minutes to process all this. The more she thought about it the more sense it made.

"But what if the monster comes out? What do I do?"

"First, I doubt it will. Since you both have a better understanding on how to deal with it. But if it ever does manifest itself, stand up for yourself and say, No! Remember he gave you that right. By using it, you give him the ability to bring the monster under control."

As Andriel took this all in she felt the fear that had haunted her since last night, leave. The peace that was promised to her at sunrise took its place. She became acutely aware of how tired she was, and wanted to go back to the apartment, and sleep. She asked Mrs. Grimshaw, if there was anything else she should do?

She told her to talk it out with Chitrah, because they have both been hurt by this, and neither one wants it to happen again.

Andriel got up and gave Mrs. Grimshaw a hug. Thanking her for patiently listening to her, and for sharing her wisdom with her. Mrs. Grimshaw hugged her back, and told her that she is special to her, how could she do anything less.

When Andriel excited the dress shop she wasn't looking forward to the long walk back to the hotel. So it was a pleasant surprise to see the droid driver waiting for her, she would have to think of a way to thank Chitrah. As soon as she was seated and the door was closed, the droid accelerated the vehicle without asking her where she wanted to go. Which was fine by her, she did not like talking to this droid. Even though she knew that it had been reprogrammed after it had given her a hard time. She opened a window a bit, to let the cool fresh night air circulate through the vehicle, and help her stay awake, until they arrived at the hotel. As soon as she was clear of the vehicle, the droid drove away. The Imperials don't program their droids with common courtesy. Chitrah had waited up for her, sitting in the dark working on his computer. As soon as she opened the door he ordered the lights to 50%, so she could see where she was going. She was glad that he didn't order them to full, because that would have been too bright for her tired eyes. He stood up and asked Andriel if she was alright? Wanting to know if she needed anything. She let him know that she was fine, and no she did not need anything but sleep.

Chitrah spoke, "You know that I'm really sorry."

"I know, and I forgive you. I am sorry that I hurt you."

"I forgive you. Talk in the morning?"

"Yes, in the morning."

"Pleasant dreams."

Andriel smiled at that comment. "Good night."

When she opened the door to her bedroom, she was expecting the bedroom lights to come on full, and had squinted her eyes to try and minimise the pain. But Chitrah had present the lights in her room to 50% as well.

He was still looking out for her.

She had pleasant dreams that night, she could not remember any of them. But she felt rested and refreshed.

Chitrah had already left for the market to grab their breakfast loaf of bread. So she took a shower, and prepared to face the day. Chitrah came into the apartment with a fresh loaf of bread, and a couple of cups of hot tea, at the same time as Andriel had finished dressing. They only engaged in small talk during breakfast, like pass the jelly, could I have another slice of bread, did you want to try it with nut butter, (they broke down and bought some, and found it went well with the different berry jellies). They both knew that the serious talking would take place after breakfast. They both helped to clean up, and Andriel activated the kitchen droid.

Chitrah took his chair and brought it around the table so he would be closer to Andriel when they talked. He did not want any barriers between them, and the table could be a barrier. When Andriel sat down he carefully took one of her hands in both of his, ready to let go if she resisted. She didn't, she was no longer afraid of him, she did not mind him holding her hand. They looked at each other for a long time, each trying to think of the right words to say, each hoping the other one would talk first.

Finally, Andriel spoke first, "Mrs. Grimshaw recognised that you had crashed, like when a child has too many sweets, first they have too much energy, than they have no energy."

"That's right. I did not realise that I had been running on adrenaline all day because of my anxiety about the project. I should have done something to try and bring myself down slowly. I was so excited that everything worked. There were no problems. I wanted to share the excitement with you, so I was not conscious of what I was doing to myself."

"I was too inexperienced, to recognise your symptoms, and turned your great joy, into sorrow for both of us."

"If I could go back in time to stop it from happening I would. But we both know that will not happen. We need to learn from it, so that it won't happen again."

They talked through most of the morning. Andriel would share some of the insights that Mrs. Grimshaw shared with her. Both of them appreciating her wisdom.

Then Chitrah decided to share a dream he had in the morning. He said that in his dream he sensed that Andriel was both frightened and confused, and in panic had fled their apartment. He felt that he needed to reassure her that everything would work out. Everything would be okay. He needed to impart a sense of peace to her. He searched all over the hotel to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. Finally he found her outside in the field next to the hotel. She was standing there in the middle of that field, watching the sunrise. As soon as the sun started to come up over the horizon, he was able to share the message with her. He did not know if she had received it, because he suddenly felt compelled to return to the apartment and the dream ended.

Andriel almost gasped out loud, she thought that only force users could do that. So she shared her dream with him. When she told him who she saw blocking her way. Chitrah had tears of sadness in his eyes, and looked away, he started to disengage his hands from her hand, but she would not let him. She took her free hand and turned his head back to her, so that he could see the smile on her face and the tears in her eyes. She promised him that he will want to hear the ending. She continued with the dream, saying how she tried to hit him to stop him from hurting her, but her arms would not move. She then tried to kick him but her feet would not move. She could not scream because there was no-one there to hear her, so she broke down crying, because she could not do anything to stop him, her protector was trying to hurt her. Chitrah's heart was being torn to shreds by the telling of the dream, but he did not turn away, because she did not want him to. He cried when she cried, that was all he could do. She told him how she woke up crying and found herself entangled in her blanket, unable to move her arms or feet. She was finally able to free herself from the blanket, but now felt that the apartment had entangled her like the blanket had, and she needed to free herself. She heard that he was still sleeping, so she snuck out the apartment's door. Then she ran out of the hotel and into the field next door, but stopped. She remembered Mrs. Grimshaw's warning about predators. She realised that she had no place to go and did not know what to do. So she watched the sunrise.

"When I saw the sun coming out of the ground, I sensed someone assure me that everything would come out alright. I felt peace being imparted to me, and I believed that peace was promised to me. So I returned to the apartment and lay down on my bed, and with the peace I felt, I was able to fall asleep right away, and only woke up when I started hearing music."

Chitrah's eyes were as wide as saucers now. He knew that Andriel was trying to tell him that his dream wasn't a dream. He had found her, and had even shared with her what she needed.

"But I can't do that."

"But you did. You have always been there for me. When I hated you, you protected me. When I was afraid of you, you found a way to give me peace."

Chitrah did not know what to say, so he just sat there holding her hand, and looking into her beautiful eyes.

Something else that Mrs. Grimshaw told me, was that when I agreed to accept you as my husband, and agreed to be your wife, at the wedding ceremony, I gave up the right to say no to you. But when you confessed that you chose to love me, and did. That you wanted me to love you as you love me, you gave me back the right to say no. If the monster ever comes out, I just need to say no to you, and you would be able to control it.

Chitrah thought about it for a moment. Then it was like a light went on in his head. He got a little excited, "That means that when I no longer have the strength to contain the monster. By saying no, you are giving me your strength to defeat it."

He wanted to hug her and dance around the room in joy with her in his arms, but he restrain himself. Someday he would do that, but not today. He just squeezed her hand with both of his. She responded by taking her free hand and squeezing bother of his with both of hers.

Finally she asked him, why he got up in the middle of the night, and left the apartment? Chitrah understood that there special time was over, so he let go of her hands, and told her about waking up itchy, from head to toe. Most of the grain husks had settled right where he slept. He could feel them in his pyjamas, they had worked their way into the linen. They were all over his blanket. It would take too much effort to try and get them out of the linen, so he balled them up, to keep them from spreading the grain husks any further. It was a good thing that the padding he was using as his mattress was made of a material that the grain husks could not get into it. All he had to do was wipe it down. The blanket he needed. So he took it outside to see if he could shake the grain husks out of it. He decided not to change into clean clothes until after he came back in, because any grain husks he got out of his blanket would probably settle on his clothing. He placed the cleaned blanket on the mattress grabbed some clean clothes and took a shower. He lathered the soap all over his body to take the itch away. When he finished his shower he found his skin was too sensitive to be towel dried, so he put on the clean clothes, over his wet body, went to his bed, and fell back asleep.

"That would explain the trail of water from the bathroom to your bed."

"Really? Because when I got up the floor was dry."

Chitrah offered to drop her off at the dress shop, and reminded her to take the meat and cheese with her. She had been thinking of walking, but had forgot about the meat and cheese. So she took him up on his offer.

Their lives settled back to normal, if you call a married couple who doesn't sleep in the same bed, let alone the same bedroom, as normal. The next market day Andriel wore the last of her nice clothes that the ladies hadn't seen yet, and Mrs. Grimshaw showed off a copy of the drawing of the outfits Andriel was planning to make for the following market day. The ladies all wanted to see the designs because they knew that these outfits would be for sale afterwards. Some of them even made copies to show their husbands, everyone wondering how they would look in one. Of course they all wanted to know how much they would cost. Mrs. Grimshaw would only give an estimate for each one. They would not settle on a final price until they knew how much material went into making each outfit and how much of their time it would take to put it together. Mrs. Grimshaw had already determined the price she would ask for each outfit, but by giving an estimate the ladies had more to talk about during the market, and no doubt someone would come up with a 'guess the price of the outfits', pool. The price would be more than the price of the average dress they could purchase out of a catalog, which is where most of them bought their dresses. But less than a custom made dress they could purchase off planet.

When it was time to go to the market. Chitrah and Andriel, met up with Mrs. Grimshaw, at what had become their normal rendezvous point. She led them in a different direction then they had gone before. She knew of a vendor who made steak on a bun. He bought the cheapest cut of nerf steak available, and in his own words 'beat the heck out of it', so he had a steak that would grill up quickly, placed it on a bun with the usual fixings, and his very own secret sauce, which was the same sauce that most locals put on their steaks. Next to him was a new ale vendor. He sold the ale in glass jugs so that they could take it home, to have with their dinner. One jug would last the average person one cycle. He had a number of farmers supplying him including the new ale vendors that Andriel and Chitrah had already met. When they both found out they could have the new ale with their own dinners, they both thought that this was the way to go. Tea was nice for breakfast, but they both wanted something else for dinner. Especially after having had the new ale, but did not know where they could get some. Since there was no new ale vendor in the market during the week. Chitrah made the arrangements with the vendor to have two jugs available to them every week. The vender threw in a manual ale dispenser so that they would not have to open the jug every time they wanted to pour a glass of ale, because it would become flat and lose its taste very quickly. It was the same type of dispenser the vendors were using. He also threw in a small jug of Ossberry new ale for the days they wanted something sweeter. Andriel paid him his credits, while Chitrah looked for the closest communicator, to arrange for two porter droids from the spaceport to come each market day to pick up the jugs from the vendor, and take them to their apartment, and place them in their cooler, and to take the two empty jugs from their cooler back to the vendor. He also let the hotel know that the two droids had authorization to enter their apartment. When he returned, he told them that everything was arranged, they just needed to remember to come back each market, to pay the vendor. Andriel knew that was her job. Chitrah was thinking of taking the small jug of Ossberry new ale with him, but Andriel convinced him that by the end of the market it would be very heavy, and Mrs. Grimshaw agreed with her. The vendor assured him that it would be no problem for one of the porter droids to take it along with the regular sized jug. They each purchased a glass of new ale for the market and bought a steak on the bun. They wandered around the market together while they ate their steak on a bun. After they were finished Chitrah let them know that he was going back for another, then he would go meet up with the farmers to see if they had any more questions for him. He would meet up with them later.

When he came to their meeting place, there were even fewer farmers than the previous market. With the questions they were asking he knew it would be easier to explain things to them if he had his computer with him and showed them on the 3D image of one of the computers he had scanned into it, so that they would know which card or board he was talking about. He told them he was going back to his apartment for his computer, to explain things to them. They agreed to wait. When he came back, the farmers who had not seen him use his computer at the agro-equipment supplies store, were amazed at how easily he manipulated the 3D image, and how quickly he could find the card or board they were taking about, and the farmers found it easier to ask their questions because they could see a copy of a computer that looked like theirs. No wonder they were calling him the blue wizard.

While Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw were walking through the market not only were the wives of the farmers asking about the outfits she would wearing next week, but women who worked in the Ministry were also coming up to talk to them about the outfits, and if they were also eligible to purchase one. If there was a demand would they make more copies? Of course they wanted to see Andriel's current outfit as an example of her work. Mrs. Grimshaw was not expecting this much excitement about the outfits. For the women in the Ministry to be interested, spoke well of the quality of Andriel's designs. She announced right there that if there was a demand they would make copies for the same price, but free alterations would only be offered on the original. Any copies would need to be paid for upfront, before they would make one. Well the volume of conversation in the market went up as neighbour told neighbour what they just heard Mrs. Grimshaw say. The women were also saying that their chance of getting one of Andriel's outfits just improved. Andriel was a little concerned about this new announcement. She pulled Mrs. Grimshaw aside, and asked her quietly if she was concerned about being overwhelmed with all the extra work this could bring in. Mrs. Grimshaw whispering back, assuring her that the number of farmers wives who could afford to buy one of her outfits, was still rather small. Many will wait to see another few markets worth of designs, before they would commit themselves. The Ministry women would also wait to see more, and to see who was purchasing them. They don't want to show up at a function in an outfit if there was a good chance someone else might be wearing the same one. Where they could get overwhelmed is if a series of transfers suddenly came in to the Ministry, since the women who were transferring out, would feel safe, that no-one else at their new posting would have the same outfit, and might come in to order multiple designs. Andriel was impressed. Mrs. Grimshaw really knew her business and understood her market. Besides, we don't have to commit to a completion date on copies. Alterations and originals come first.

Chitrah was surprised that the questions were all dealt with, before the market ended. The farmers there suggested, that he no longer needed to come to their meeting place. If they had more questions they would come and seek him out. They had already taken him from his wife for too long a time. They wanted him to enjoy the market too.

What they did not tell him, was that they were planning on asking him questions in different parts of the market. His answers were very entertaining, even to people who knew nothing about computers, and they wanted to share his show, with as many market goers as they could. It was just another way they could help spice up the market. It was also another way that they could show everyone, that he was the real deal.

Chitrah was able to find Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw fairly quickly, by the help of the vendors. Everyone knew that the red lady was the blue wizard's wife, and they knew which way she was going, when she passed by their booth. Chitrah told them what the farmers said. Andriel placed her had in his arm, and said that she was happy they gave him back to her.

After the market Andriel talked to Chitrah about using his computer for her designs. Together they agreed to a schedule were they would come home together for lunch. He would prepare it, while she worked on her designs. She would let Mrs. Grimshaw decide which ones would be the most practical for them to make. She did not think that with the increase in work they were getting, that she could afford to come back with him more than twice a cycle. That worked for Chitrah as well, he found that unless he was coming back to the apartment with Andriel for lunch, it was more convenient for him to make his lunch at the store, so that he could eat while he was working.

Andriel also told him, why the nerf cheese was so rare. Mrs. Grimshaw told her that Nerf cows don't produce a lot of milk. That is why they use other creatures for dairy herds. The cow will only let you milk it when the calf is finished feeding, not before. The wheel of cheese that they had would have been made from all the milk from the whole herd from one feeding. The calves feed twice a day. So they could make only two of those small wheels of cheese a day, during calving season. And Mrs. Grimshaw really likes the taste. Maybe humans like it more than they do.

Later that week a package came to the dress shop for Andriel. It was delivered by a porter droid from the spaceport. There were no markings on the package, indicating where it had come from, or who had sent it. The stamps on the outside of the package, showed that it had cleared through both customs and security. When they opened it up, they found that it contained, bright red Denebrillan Star Silk, the most expensive material you could buy in the galaxy. There was a printed but unsigned note that said, 'make something beautiful'. Andriel wondered if this was some kind of sick joke. A red lady wearing a red dress, does this man have no sense of style? Andriel told Mrs. Grimshaw that she can't accept it and must send it back. Mrs. Grimshaw told her, that she has no choice but to accept it. Andriel was confused, why does she have to accept it? She knows who sent it, so why can't they send it back? Mrs. Grimshaw pointed out, that there was no proof that the package came from him. There is nothing on the package saying where it came from, except that it came through the spaceport. No-one there will claim ownership of the package. What is also interesting, is that he cannot prove it came from him. Andriel started to understand Mrs. Grimshaws logic. She can't give it back, because there is no-one to give it to. He can't say it came from him, even though he is the only one on the planet, who could afford it. If he could prove that it came from him, than they would have the proof to give it back. They can do whatever they want with it, and he has to keep his mouth shut. So Andriel asked Mrs. Grimshaw what she was thinking. She reminded Andriel that she had told her that Chitrah needs a new shirt for his suit, and the berry harvest dance was only a few days away. Andriel thought that a bright red dress shirt might be too strong for Chitrah.

Mrs. Grimshaw suggested that they wash the silk as if it was nerf wool, and reminded her how nice her jacket turned out. If it takes all the colour out they can re-dye it. If it alters the colour in a way that they like, then they can set the colour, and decide what to do next. Andriel liked the suggestion, so they did it. Before Andriel covered it for the night, Mrs. Grimshaw threw in some bruised weeds that she knew gave a nice green stain. She knew there was not enough to stain it green, but if the washing produced the colour she expected, a hint of green would make it stand out.

Andriel talked to Mrs. Grimshaw about having her stay later, because they had a lot of work to do, to get everything ready for the dance, as well as making something with the silk. Mrs. Grimshaw suggested that when Andriel came back from her design session/lunch with Chitrah tomorrow, she should bring an overnight bag with her, and stay in her guest room. If they are going to pull some late nights, she will be too tired to go back to the apartment. After dinner that night Andriel told Chitrah that she and Mrs. Grimshaw were planning on working late in the dress shop to catch up on all the work they needed to do, to be ready for the dance, and how Mrs. Grimshaw suggested that she stay there overnight, because she would probably be too tired to come back to the apartment. She did not tell him about the silk. She did ask him to remind her to take her overnight bag with her after lunch, because she had a habit of forgetting things when she was designing. Chitrah smiled because he knew the comment was true, and promised to remind her. She let him know that it was alright for him to sleep in her bed while she was gone, he said he might give it a try.

The next morning when Andriel lifted the silk out of the tub, she found that it had become a beautiful light yellow with just a hint of green. She noticed that Mrs. Grimshaw did not seem surprised by this outcome, so she asked her if this is what she was expecting. Mrs. Grimshaw smiled and said, no. This is what she was hoping for. Andriel suspected it was both.

After Andriel washed all the soapy residue out of the silk, Mrs. Grimshaw gave her a mild acid to soak the silk in, to set the colour. After a tea brake, Andriel rinsed the silk out once again, got rid of the residual water and hung it up to dry. They knew that it would be ready for them to work with that afternoon. They both went back inside to the workshop to tackle the pile of work they still needed to do.

While they were working Mrs. Grimshaw asked Andriel if she remembered showing her the emerald green shimmer silk skirt with the large four petal floral pattern and the matching short jacket, when you were asking to work here? Andriel did, it was the only piece of her wardrobe that she felt was not complete, yet she considered it her best design. How do you think a blouse made from the Denebrillan Star Silk would go with your outfit? Andriel's eyes grew as big as saucers and she gasped, that would be awesome. It would complete her design. She already had a design for the blouse in mind. But what about a shirt for Chitrah? There is more than enough material for both. Can you imagine how handsome the two of you would look? Chitrah, in his blue/black suit with a yellow silk dress shirt. You holding his arm dressed in your emerald green skirt and short jacket wearing a light yellow silk blouse that matches his dress shirt. You may be red, and he may be blue, but your outfits would scream couple to everyone, especially Mr. Radcliff. I could only imagine how furious he would be, and he wouldn't be able to say a thing.

"Mrs. Grimshaw, is this your little monster coming out?"

Mrs. Grimshaw giggled, "Maybe."

Before they knew it, they heard the driver droid blow his horn to let Andriel know that he was here to pick her up.


	6. Chapter 5

©2015

After Andriel was seated in the vehicle, the droid driver flashed a signal to the Ministry, so that they would contact the agro-equipment supplies store to let Chitrah know that they were on their way. The droid can only communicate with the Ministry, but when the driver has an itinerary, like now, they can pre-program the communications computer to automatically forward messages, like now.

Everything is logged, and since Chitrah is not a high priority, the official in charge of transportation, gets to read the log with all his other morning reports. His assistant who also reads the same reports, pointed out that the lunch time rendezvous at the hotel was becoming a regular occurrence. Then he had to wonder out loud what they were doing? The boss wanted to cuff his assistant on the side of the head. "Isn't it obvious? They are young, they are newly married, she's hot. Do you need any more details?" To think this guy is supposed to replace him, when he's transferred.

Andriel started working on her designs as soon as she got in her bedroom. Today's goal was to design a dress shirt for Chitrah, and a blouse for herself. The shirt for Chitrah will be harder to design, even though it will be simpler to make. There are a lot more constraints, in designing Chitrah's shirt. He needs it to be slightly conservative so that he could wear it to a fully formal event, put on by a planetary governor. Yet flamboyant enough to scream this is made from Denebrillan Star Silk. What's the point of wearing it, if people don't notice? She brought Chitrah's image on 3D imager, to see if she could get some inspiration. She removed the wool vest design from the image, then she looked through the menu to see if there were other options she could apply to the image. She noticed a density filter, she connected it to the shirt he was wearing, when she scanned him, and asked the computer to remove everything with that density. She thought that it might leave a blank space, so you would see the pants, with the neck and head floating above it. What she saw was a shirtless Chitrah, and my, did he look handsome. Her first thought was, that this was going to make her job a lot easier. The second thought was, did Chitrah do this to my image? Her top and pants were made of the same material. If he applied the density filter to what she was wearing, he would have an image of her standing naked. She checked the history of the manipulations of her image. Everything recorded was generated by her, while she was designing. She was both relieved and a little sad. Relieved that Chitrah had not violated her image, and sad that Chitrah does not know, that she looks as good naked, as she does with clothes on. When Chitrah informed her that lunch was ready, she did not feel that the shirt design was ready. She liked the way the design of her blouse turned out, but Chitrah's shirt would need some more adjusting. She made hard copies of both designs to show Mrs. Grimshaw. She made extra copies of the shirt design, so that they could alter it by hand. Mrs. Grimshaw might be able to help, since she has only ever designed for herself. She decided not to show the designs to Chitrah, since he does not know about the silk yet. She thought the best time to tell him, would be after he put the shirt on. Since it is silk, he would not be able to tear it off, and she would have enough time to explain Mrs. Grimshaw's logic, by the time he did get it off, provided he was listening. While they had lunch Chitrah was surprised that she did not show him her design's like she normally did. She explained that it wasn't quite finished and she would rather he saw the finished product. Chitrah thought he would try a little teasing. He asked if she wasn't showing him the image, because she designed a dress out of tease clothe. So she threw it right back, asking if he wanted to see it if she did. Chitrah knew when he was beat. There was no way he could compete with Andriel when it came to teasing.

Andriel showed Mrs. Grimshaw the designs as soon as she entered the shop. She loved her blouse design, and agreed with Andriel that the shirt design was not finished. The biggest problem with working with Denebrillan Star Silk was that it was not forgiving. You could not make any mistakes. If you did, that would be all the people would notice. So it was very important that they are satisfied with the design, before they started cutting the material. Mrs. Grimshaw tried adjusting the design, while Andriel went out back to check the silk. It was nice and dry, ready for them to start working with it. When Andriel came back to the workshop with the silk, Mrs. Grimshaw showed her the adjustment she made to the design. The trick has to hide how it was fastened together in the front. This way it looked like he would have had to slip it on over his head, which was impossible, since it was form fitting, and Chitrah's chest was larger than his waist. Andriel really liked what Mrs. Grimshaw did to the design. It would be very difficult to sew, but if they pulled it off, the shirt would look outstanding, without looking flamboyant. The perfect design. To pull it off they would need to cut one end off of the silk clothe, and unravel the threads, to use when hand sewing the shirt, since they had no spool of threads that was close enough for them to use, in colour or quality, and the stitching had to look invisible. It's a good thing she was staying over. She was definitely going to be staying up late, to work on this.

Its market day, they stayed up late again last night, but they were able to get everything done. Andriel was wearing the first of the outfits that would be going on sale. So far, all the comments have been positive. Mrs. Grimshaw warned that it would be different than other market days, because everything had to be done today, for the dance tonight. They can't put anything off until tomorrow.

Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw had been working together long enough to know where each other's strengths are. When a new customer came in, Mrs. Grimshaw would assess the work they needed done, then put them either in her line, or Andriel's line, depending on where she thought the work would get done faster. Late that morning, a lady who had been in earlier that morning, asked if Andriel could step outside, so that her husband could see the outfit. She knew better than to bring him into the shop, because there were a number of partially clad women inside. This would be Andriel's first break of the day, Mrs. Grimshaw also came with her, because this could only mean one thing. She wanted to buy the outfit. Andriel was grateful for the chance to stretch her legs. Mrs. Grimshaw had mentioned to her, that this lady was one of the ladies who could afford to buy this dress. She has been married more than five years, and they still don't have any children. Her husband can afford to pay more for things, for his wife. She's the one who holds him back, because she wants to have some credits set aside, in case she does get pregnant. The skirt that Andriel has on, is snug in the waist and hips but is lose as it goes down to her ankles. So when she did a twirl before the farmer it billowed out. She took off the short jacket so that the farmer could feel the fabric, and see the quality of the work that went into it. It also gave him a chance to see the blouse that is also part of the outfit. The wife asked Mrs. Grimshaw, if she bought it today, would it be ready for her to wear to the dance tonight? She was similar in size to Andriel, so no major alterations would be required. Mrs. Grimshaw told her that they would not have time to wash the outfit. The wife came up to Andriel and took a few good sniffs. She told Mrs. Grimshaw that there was not any offensive odours, which caused Andriel cheeks to darken as she blushed. She had never been sniffed before. Mrs. Grimshaw replied that if she came back with her early, from the market, than she would make sure the outfit would be ready for her to wear to the dance. She looked at her husband. He knew the price, because his wife had gotten it from Mrs. Grimshaw that morning. He gave a quick nod of his head, and she turned back to Mrs. Grimshaw and told her that they have a deal. He turned and walked back to the market while she went with Mrs. Grimshaw to finalise the deal. All the ladies in the shop had gone from the workshop area to the storefront area to watch and listen. Even the ladies who were partially dressed made sure they were covered up, because they did not want to miss out. When the three of them came back into the store, the ladies congratulated her on her purchase, and told her how they were looking forward to seeing her in her new outfit at the dance. Only a hint of jealousy could be detected in their voices. Mrs. Grimshaw arranged with the purchaser where they should meet, and at what time, so that they would have enough time to do all the alterations that would be required. After she left to go join her husband at the market, the other ladies started talking about the sale, they could hardly wait to get back to the market, to describe to their friends and neighbours, their version of the sale. Andriel was feeling rather proud that something she designed was bought by someone else, but she had no time to pat herself on the back, there was still too much that needed to be done. Mrs. Grimshaw had set an alarm to go off early for lunch. She knew that this was the only break they would get until all the work was done. They finished with the alterations that they were currently doing, because it would not be right for the customer to wait partially dressed while they broke for lunch. They asked the ladies who were still in line if they could remember where they were in line and come back in 45min. The ladies who were prepared for this, had brought their own packed lunch. They knew that Mrs. Grimshaw let them eat lunch in the back by her garden. It was a nice place for a picnic. Andriel went out to the garden to pick what she would be sharing with Mrs. Grimshaw for lunch, while Mrs Grimshaw grilled some meat to have with the salad. It turned out to be quite a blessing, when Andriel brought all that nerf meat with her that Chitrah had received from the rancher. These past few days that Andriel has been staying with her, they never had to go out for supplies. Between her garden and the meat, they have had all that they needed for lunch and dinner. They made a big dent in her supply of Vulderanian-grain Flakes for breakfast, and she was running low of dried Ossberries. All of which she would be able to purchase at the market today.

After lunch, while they were waiting for the water to boil for their tea. (They were boiling enough so the ladies outside could have some tea with them). Andriel called Chitrah at the store on Mrs. Grimshaw's communicator, she wanted to know when he was planning to return to the apartment, because she had sewn him a dress shirt, to wear to the dance tonight, and she wanted him to try it on before going to the market, in case she needed to do some alterations. This was also when she planned to tell him about the silk. He wanted to know if he should send the droid to pick her up. She told him it wasn't necessary since she has been house bound for the last few days, she needed to get out and stretch her legs. Not too many new ladies came after lunch, so Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw were able to finish by a reasonable time.

While they were relaxing with their tea after every one left, Mrs. Grimshaw assured Andriel, that she would not need to come back with her, to do the alterations to the dress that was purchased. She also reminded her to make a light meal for Chitrah before going to the market, because most of the food vendors will be helping to prepare for the BBQ and dance this evening. The food vendors that would be open, would have huge line-ups, catering to the out of town customers.

Since they had no work to do this week, they can talk tomorrow about what they should do this week. Andriel put on her regular clothes for the walk back to the hotel. She did not want to put on the second outfit that would be for sale, until just before going to the market. She arrived in the apartment with plenty of time to start prepping for dinner. She did not want to start cooking until Chitrah actually showed up. When he did show up, she told him to go into her bedroom and take off his shirt, because she has a new dress shirt she wants him to try on. After making sure her hands were clean and dry, she followed him. When she saw him without his shirt she smiled, he looks just like his 3D image.

Chitrah noticed right away that this was not any common material. She told him it is Denebrillan Star Silk. Even as a cobbler's son, he knew that this is the most expensive material in the galaxy, and there was only one person on this planet that could afford to buy that. Three times he tried to undo the fasteners that she was doing up. Each time she slapped his hands away. She knew that he was starting to get angry with her. She looked him in the eye, with a little anger of her own, because he was not trying to hear her out.

"Let me finish telling you about this material, before you decide to take it off, or wear it."

He had not heard her this angry before, so he decided to check his anger, and hear her out. She continued to connect the fasteners on his shirt as she told him all about the package arriving, and how she wanted to send it back, but couldn't. How it was a bright red colour that she could do nothing with. Then she told him what Mrs. Grimshaw said about it. What she thought the best plan was, and what they went through to get a good colour for them to work with.

When Chitrah realised that they could use this to rub Mr. Radcliff's face in his own deception, his anger started to abate. He saw the wisdom in Mrs. Grimshaw's plan. He also apologized to Andriel for being too impatient to give her a chance to speak. She accepted his apology, while checking the fit of the shirt. Silk has no give, so if it is too tight, the wearer can pass out from oxygen starvation. If it is too loose it would not look good. She did want to redesign his shirt so that there would be some give built in to it, but they did not have the time to do that and have it ready for the dance. After making sure he was comfortable, and no alterations where needed, she asked if he would give her a hug, because it has been a hectic last few days, and she needed some energy to make it through the rest of the day. Of course he gave her a hug, and she hugged him back. They just stood there for a while, enjoying the embrace, both of them feeling a renewal of energy. Andriel then helped Chitrah out of the shirt, since he would not need it until they were ready to go to the dance. She let him know that she was preparing something for them to eat, because the food vendors would be too busy to serve them, but not to eat too much, because of the BBQ later, and she did not want him getting fat on her.

Being familiar with his clothes, she told him, while they were eating dinner, what she thought would be the best outfit for him to wear, to go with what she would be wearing. She had a double wrap cross-your-heart sleeveless, backless medium blue dress that was comfortable, but could still be worn to a semi-formal function. Over this she wore a dark brown shawl, because of the chill in the air. She had knit it from the nerf wool she had left over, after she had finished the vests for Chitrah and herself.

While walking to their rendezvous point with Mrs. Grimshaw, Andriel asked Chitrah why she never saw him wearing the vest she knit him. He told her that he wore it in the store, while working in the warehouse, since it was not well heated. This made Andriel happy. He was putting it to good use.

While the three of them were walking through the market, Mrs. Grimshaw noticed that they were being stopped by farmers at regular intervals to ask Chitrah questions. Chitrah used every opportunity to use his computer to help explain his answers. It did not bother her, because she enjoyed his explanations, even though she did not know what he was talking about. After a number of stops, it suddenly dawned on her what the farmers were doing. They were getting him to show-off his knowledge, at the same time as entertain everyone. Andriel noticed the big grin come across her face, and asked her what it was about? Mrs. Grimshaw told her she would tell her later. People were also stopping Andriel to get a closer look at the dress she was wearing. When they found out that it was a cheaper price, then what she wore earlier in the day, there was a new buzz in the market. More of the women could afford this dress, and no alterations would be needed because of the way it was designed. It was nice that the wool shawl was included in the price. Before Mrs. Grimshaw left the market, to do the alterations required on the dress purchased that morning, an older lady, also a farmer's wife, asked Mrs. Grimshaw if she could purchase the dress Andriel had on, and wear it to the dance that evening. Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw, discussed their options. They both thought it would take too long, for Andriel to go to the apartment to change, then bring the dress to the dress shop. But if Andriel went with them right now to the dress shop, she had nothing there for her to wear. Chitrah would have to go back to their apartment to grab everything that he and Andriel would be wearing to the dance, and they both would change at Mrs. Grimshaw's. He was told to come to the kitchen door in the back. He could change in the kitchen while the rest of them where in the workshop. If he came to the storefront he would have to change there, where people passing by on the street would see him, since there was no way they would let him walk through the workshop.

If he changed at Mrs. Grimshaw's, Andriel would be able to help him with the shirt, since it would not be easy to put on. When they all agreed that they could do this, Mrs. Grimshaw let the customer know that she could buy the dress, and wear it to the dance. She had to go back to her husband to let him know, and to get the credits for the purchase. She was instructed to meet them at the dress shop as soon as possible. When Chitrah arrived at the kitchen door, it was Andriel wearing one of Mrs. Grimshaw's housecoats, who let him in. Chitrah did not know where to look, because she made that housecoat look sexy. After checking to make sure he brought everything, she took her stuff, and went back to the workshop, telling him to holler when he was ready for her to help him with the shirt. When she left the kitchen, Chitrah had to step outside into the cool air, and take a few deep breathes, to try to get himself under control, to remind himself that she really does not know, how she affects him. When Chitrah was ready for Andriel, he went to the doorway to the workshop, and called out that he was ready. This caused all the ladies in the workshop to start laughing. Chitrah decided to sit and wait at the kitchen table until Andriel would be free to help him. If they had designed something simple, he would have tried doing up the shirt by himself. He had never seen the system that Andriel had used on his shirt before, and he was afraid of damaging the silk, or worse messing with the way the shirt sits on his body, letting everyone know that the moron tried to dress himself. After a few minutes Andriel came into the kitchen wearing the shimmer silk skirt with a slit up the left side, up to her mid-thigh, allowing her to show off her shapely leg, and a blouse that matched his shirt. Chitrah just hoped that the colour suited him, as much as it looked lovely on her. At the same time Chitrah heard the door to the storefront open, and the ladies that had been in the workshop left. This could have been a very romantic moment. Chitrah had to restrain himself. He did tell Andriel how fabulous she looked, while she was fastening his shirt, which brought a nice smile to her face. After she was done he put on his jacket and followed Andriel back into the workshop. She picked up her jacket to put it on, and Chitrah offered to hold it for her. They left out the storefront door, and Andriel secured it for Mrs. Grimshaw.

They entered the pavilion where the dance would take place, and all talking stopped. Andriel had her right hand in Chitrah's left. They entered with such grace that everyone felt they had been visited by royalty. If there had been a title of king and queen of the dance, Andriel and Chitrah could have claimed it by a unanimous vote.

Mr. Radcliff was there. He wanted to see the creation that Andriel had achieved. His face turned red with anger, when he realised that she had made not one creation, but two, and Chitrah was proudly wearing one. He was so upset that he left the dance, and had his droid drive him back to the ranch. He sent the droid back to town, since Kenny would be needing a ride back. He spent the rest of the evening, sitting in his dark office, hoping that his other plans would produce the desired results.

As Andriel and Chitrah walked around the pavilion, saying hello to the people they knew, the women would try to curtsy, and the husbands, following the lead of their wives, would attempt to bow. Only Mrs. Grimshaw felt comfortable enough to greet Andriel cheek to cheek, and experienced a most wonderful sensation, as her cheek lightly grazed the fur on Andriel's cheek. Andriel hooked her arm in Mrs. Grimshaw's letting her know that she wanted her to walk with them. When Mrs. Grimshaw told Andriel how much she enjoyed the sensation of rubbing cheeks with her, Andriel told her that she felt the same way the first time her mother had done it to her. She enjoyed it so much that she kept asking mother to do it again. Mother had to teach her that it was something special, so they should only do it at special times. That is how she knew it was a special time, when her mother would greet a guest with a light rub of their cheeks.

When it was time to announce that the feast was ready, Mr. Radcliff was nowhere to be found to make the announcement, so the food vendors had to find Kenny, to make the announcement. When Kenny saw Andriel and Chitrah, he understood why Mr. Radcliff could not be found. Personally he thought that Andriel and Chitrah made a lovely couple. He made the announcement on Mr. Radcliff's behalf, reminding everyone that this meal was courtesy Mr. Radcliff. The BBQ, new ale, berry punch, side dishes, and condiments were free. There would be a moderate charge for the alcoholic beverages. Everyone lined up for the feast. Andriel, Chitrah and Mrs. Grimshaw took their place in line. Refusing to be bumped to the front of the line. They had noticed that before the food announcement there were fair sized crowds of women around the two women, who had purchased the Andriel designs. While in line the women who were near Andriel wanted to know what materials were used to make her current outfit. She told them that she used two types of silk. She did not want to tell them what types of silk, in case they would become uncomfortable, being so close to such an expensive material. The women wanted to know what the different materials felt like, so Andriel let them touch the different silks. The husbands thought that they also had permission to touch the material, until their wives slapped their hands away. Scolding them that this was on her body, not a store mannequin. Which made some of the people around them laugh, then they tried to bite their tongue, because they saw how embarrassed their friends looked.

The food was worth the wait. After everyone had a chance to go back for seconds, the musicians who volunteered to play for this dance, took the stage, and started to tune their instruments. The musicians signalled the mayor, who acted as M.C., that they were ready. The Mayor announced that the dance was commencing, and hoped that everyone would enjoy themselves. Then the music started and people got up in groups to dance. It was a local style of folk dance. Andriel and Chitrah were content to just sit and watch. The women present had other plans. They looked on it as their mission to teach them all the dance steps. After letting them watch the first couple of dances, they compelled them to get up and join them. To Andriel's defence, though the slit on the left side of her dress gave her left leg unhindered movement, the silk material continued to hinder the movement of the right leg. She did not catch on, to all the dance moves. Chitrah on the other hand seemed to pick it up quite quickly, much to the delight of all the ladies. Every dance a different lady would ask him to be her partner. He would always glance at Andriel before accepting. The men were not jealous of him, because they also noticed him getting permission from his wife. There was only one dance that he was not asked to dance, because he had made a point of asking Mrs. Grimshaw, if he could be her partner. When the band took their break Andriel went and bought some ale's, one for herself and one for Mrs. Grimshaw. Chitrah had decided to stick to the new ale. He was having too much fun, and did not want alcohol to impede him. Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw were talking about how well the two dresses purchased today, suited the dance style of the planet. When the younger lady who purchased the first outfit would twirl, the skirt would form a cute bell shape. Andriel had to keep in mind that the ladies who would buy her designs, would want to dance in them, and not feel restricted, as she did with her outfit.

Andriel asked Chitrah if she should feel jealous of all the attention the women were giving him. Without hesitation he said "Yes!" Which caused Mrs. Grimshaw to make some funny noises, as she did not expect that answer, while she was taking a sip of ale. She ended up trying to sip and laugh at the same time. Of course Andriel and Chitrah started laughing as well.

Kenny on the other hand was wondering how he was going to get Chitrah to have a glass of ale. He needed Chitrah to be drinking an alcoholic beverage, for him to slip the crystal violation into it. There just wasn't enough alcohol in the new ale to get anyone drunk. Even if he consumed a whole keg by himself. He kept suggesting to the farmers, that one of them should by him a drink. If he had come to the bar to buy a glass of ale, none of the farmers would have hesitated to buy him a drink. None of them thought it would be appropriate to take him one, when he clearly did not want one. Kenny had almost slipped the crystal violation, into one of the glasses that Andriel bought, thinking one of them was for Chitrah. He didn't, in case Andriel drank the glass laced with drugs. He had received specific instructions from Mr. Radcliff, that Andriel was not to be injured by the drugs. It turned out neither glass was for Chitrah, and Kenny was glad he did not make a stupid mistake.

The band came back from their break, and the dancing started once again. Chitrah was still in high demand. Andriel was happy he was having a good time. In her heart, she did want Chitrah to be happy. Kenny had finally convinced some farmers who may have had too much ale themselves, that Chitrah needed to enjoy one of the few pleasures found on this planet, the home brewed ale, before he missed out, all together. They agreed that when the band took the next break, they would go and drag him over to the bar, and insist that he have a drink. They did as they promised, Chitrah did not want to offend the farmers, and allowed himself to be escorted to the bar. One of them bought him an ale. After he had had his first sip, and told everyone how good it was, Kenny remotely triggered a fireworks display that was outside on the other side of the pavilion. The sides of the pavilion had been removed, since it was so hot inside from all the dancing, that most people did not have to move, to watch the display. The Mayor was a little perturbed that no-one had told him about the fireworks, or he would have announced them. The fireworks were a distraction, so that no-one would see Kenny slipping the crystal violation, into Chitrah's drink. But some did see.

After the fireworks were over. Chitrah went back to sipping his ale, and talking with the farmers. When he had finished, he thought he would go back and sit with Andriel. He did not get very far, before the drug started taking affect, and he lost his balance, and found himself sprawled on the floor. He did manage to get himself to a sitting position, supporting himself with both hands behind him, but he knew something was wrong.

The mechanical technician from the Ministry, when he saw Chitrah sprawl on the floor, thought that this would be the best time to get even. He started mocking Chitrah as a stupid alien, who could not handle his drinking. The farmers, who were concerned about Chitrah, called him a stupid Imperialist, who should go back to the rock he crawled out from under. He was stunned, they were human like he was, but they chose the sub-human over him. He had no more stomach for this dance and left.

One of the farmers went and told Andriel, that something is wrong with her husband. When Andriel saw him sitting on the floor, she got up and went to him. Chitrah tried to tell her that he was not drunk, but it didn't help that he was slurring his words. She wanted to move him, but he did not cooperate. He said, "Don't move… spinning… be sick." She understood that the world was spinning, and if she tried to move him he might get sick. She asked one of the farmers nearby, to get a bucket in case he became sick.

Chitrah kept asking her to smell his breath. He wasn't drunk. She wandered what that would prove. She had been drinking herself, so of course she would not smell alcohol on his breath. But she finally gave in. She did not smell alcohol on his breath, just like she thought, but there was something in his breath that made her stomach churn, and right away she thought poison. At the same time, a farmer came up to her, he was standing too close for Andriel's comfort. He bent over as if to give her something, and whispered, "Something in his drink." He stood up and walked away before Andriel could question him, or identify him, to talk with him later. She just saw the back of him, and to her eyes all the farmers looked the same from behind. A farmer had found an empty bucket, and handed it to her. Mrs. Grimshaw showed up with a bowl of cold water, and a washcloth. Andriel started wiping down Chitrah face with the washcloth. Mrs. Grimshaw noticed a crowd was starting to build, so she asked everyone to back away and give him room. He just needs some air, and he will be alright, some of the farmers stepped up, to help with crowd control. When the musicians came back and started playing, they encouraged the people to enjoy themselves, and go back to dancing. As the people dispersed, Mrs. Grimshaw went back to Andriel, and asked if there was anything she could do to help. Andriel spoke softly, telling her that someone had slipped something in his drink. She was shocked, and asked Andriel if she was sure. Andriel told her about Chitrah insisting that she smell his breath. Though she is immune to most poisons, she still has a sensitivity to know if they are there. When she smelt his breath she could detect a poison was present. Right after, a farmer came up to her, and whispered that something was put in his glass.

Mrs. Grimshaw asked if she could identify the farmer, because she wanted to talk to him. She told her that she just saw his back, so she could not tell one from the other. Mrs. Grimshaw was disappointed with that news, and asked if there was anything else she could do. Andriel asked if she could keep bringing some cold water, it seems to be helping. Chitrah does not appeared to be as distressed.

After a while Chitrah let her know that the spinning has stopped, and he would like some help standing up. Mrs. Grimshaw called two of the farmers over, and asked if they could slowly help Chitrah get to his feet. He was able to stand, but was not very steady. He would need someone to lean on, to get back to the apartment.

Since she was going that way anyway, she would take him. Then she leaned in close to Chitrah, and whispered that he should not take this as an opportunity to grab her in places he shouldn't. Chitrah leaned away from her, and let her know that he would be a perfect gentleman, and crossed his heart. The farmers did not know what Andriel said to him, but they laughed at his reaction. They let her know that they thought she would be safe with him, and went back to the bar laughing. Mrs. Grimshaw looked at Andriel. Andriel assured her that she would be fine.

Chitrah walked behind Andriel, keeping one hand on each shoulder, to keep himself steady. When they left the pavilion Chitrah started singing bar songs that she had heard in the cantinas' on Deysum III. Andriel thought that it was kind of funny, and was almost tempted to sing along. Then he stopped, and asked her if anyone had ever told her she is beautiful? She said yes. He said of course everyone knows she is beautiful on the outside, but she is also beautiful on the inside. Then he went back to his singing.

Andriel was curious to know what he meant by that. Apart from Chitrah, no-one had ever told her that she was beautiful on the inside. In fact when she realised that she had hated Chitrah for no reason, she had felt unclean. When they were close to the hotel, Andriel suggested that he become quieter. He said okay and stopped singing, instead he started to hum really loud. Andriel wanted to start laughing, but controlled herself and told him to stop making any noise. He sheepishly agreed. When they got to the apartment, Andriel asked him what he meant, when he told her that she looked beautiful inside. He told her that at the wedding ceremony, he had a glimpse in her heart. He saw all the love that she had for her mother, and the love she had for her sister and her family, the love she had for her father, and the sorrow he saw there, and it all looked beautiful. He did not tell her that he had seen the place where her love for him should have been, and it was ugly, being filled with hate. She helped him out of his suit, and out of his shirt. He made her promise that she would not tell anyone, that she had seen him without his pants on. She did not know how he made up his bed, so she just laid him on the couch and covered him with a blanket. Before she reached the bedroom door, he was already asleep. As she prepared for bed she thought about what Chitrah said. The more she thought about it, the more her heart ached for her mother, her sister and her family, and for her father who had passed away, defending the ship he worked on from pirates. She fell asleep crying, she missed them so much. She was also crying because of her inability to love Chitrah.

The next morning Chitrah was still sleeping when she got up, so she took a shower, and went to the market to see if she could buy some bread. When she found the baker he still had plenty of bread. He mentioned how everyone gets up later after a dance. He himself arrived almost two hours later than usual and he was still one of the first ones to arrive. Before she left he asked her, how is Chitrah doing? She let him know that she thought he would be alright, he was still sleeping when she left to get the bread. He was happy to hear that, because there was an ugly rumour at the dance, after they left, that someone had slipped something into his drink. Some people thought it might have been the Imperial, who started making fun of him when he fell down. Andriel had not heard about that. Others thought that Mr. Radcliff was behind it, because his man Kenny was at the bar all night, trying to get the farmers to buy him a drink. Others thought he was given a bad batch of ale, which might have poisoned him, it has happened before. Andriel thanked him for the information, as it was all news to her.

When she got back to the hotel, she stopped for some tea. Chitrah was still asleep when she arrived back at the apartment. She gently shook him saying, "Wake up sleepyhead". When Chitrah woke up, he realised that he did not have much on, as far as clothes are concerned, so he wrapped the blanket around him, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom to dress. Chitrah quickly soaked his head in cold water, both to help him wake up, and because he had a wicked headache. When he came out of the bathroom he confessed that he did not remember much from last night, but if he did or said anything inappropriate he was sorry. Then he asked how much he had to drink last night?

At first Andriel thought this was kind of amusing, but the more she thought of how Chitrah reacted last night, and the symptoms he displayed this morning, the more she believed that Chitrah was given one, of the many rape drugs, but to what purpose? While they ate breakfast Andriel told Chitrah all that she knew about what happened last night. The only thing she left out was him telling her she was beautiful inside. When she told him that she had helped him undress, his face turned purple. She laughingly told him that his modesty was intact. She did not have her way with him, and he was a perfect drunk gentleman. She became serious and suggested that they needed to talk with Mrs. Grimshaw. The way he acted this morning indicates that he was given a rape drug.

As soon as she finished speaking, the hotel computer informed them that there was someone at the door who wanted to speak with Andriel. Andriel went to the door wondering who it could be, and what did they want? When she opened the door there was a fashionably dressed young man, who bowed to her, he informed her that he is a musician from Deysum III. He would like to perform for her this evening, if she would have dinner with Mr. Radcliff? Andriel asked him, if her husband was invited?

The musician was perplexed. "You're married?" "No-one told me anything about a husband."

Andriel closed the door. The young musician knocked on the door. So Andriel opened it again. "Please come, otherwise I won't get paid." Andriel replied, "Then you need a better agent, who will take the time to read the fine print of your contracts!" Again she closed the door.

After breakfast, the two of them walked to the dress shop. Even though walking made his head pound, Chitrah was hoping that it would be good for him. Mrs. Grimshaw was surprised to see Chitrah with Andriel, but considering the circumstances, not totally unexpected. She invited them into the workshop area, and went to make some tea. Andriel told her how Chitrah could not remember anything from last night, and his extreme sense of modesty this morning. How she suspected that he was given some form of rape drug. Mrs. Grimshaw was not familiar with rape drugs. They were not part of any culture she had been part of, and this was the first that she had heard of one being used on Yitabo. It did appear that he was given something that magnified the effects of alcohol. As far as Chitrah's modesty, that just might be Chitrah, being Chitrah.

Chitrah blushed when he heard that, causing his face to go purple again.

Andriel then told her about the young musician, who showed up at the door of their apartment, inviting her to have dinner with Mr. Radcliff, so that he may perform for them. Mrs. Grimshaw had to think about all this for a while. They just sat there, waiting for her to speak. After a while Mrs. Grimshaw said that she also heard the rumours at the dance after they had left. Each explanation seemed to have merit. But when you look at it as part of the musician showing up this morning, than it does appear that Mr. Radcliff was behind it all. It appears that he was hoping that Chitrah would embarrass himself, and in the process embarrass Andriel, forcing a wedge in their relationship. Causing Andriel to be more receptive to a dinner invitation from him. Chitrah asked if there was anything more they could do to protect themselves from Mr. Radcliff. Mrs. Grimshaw did not think they could do anything more than they already have. They have to be careful, now that drugs have been brought into play.

Chitrah thought there was one more thing he could do. He left Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw, discussing what they wanted to do with the free time they had that week. Andriel wanted to use it to make the outfits she would be wearing on the next couple of market days. If they can stay ahead making the designs, then they would have more time for the workload leading up to the next dance.

Chitrah went to the Ministry to talk with the officials overseeing his work. He was hoping that they might be able to apply pressure on Mr. Radcliff, to stop his unwanted advances on his wife.

They talked with Chitrah, they did not tell him that they already knew of his problem. They told him that they could not see any way that they could get Mr. Radcliff from doing what he wants, unless they have proof of him doing anything illegal. As far as accusing him of using a date rape drug, Chitrah had to be careful of defaming someone's character. They have no evidence that such a drug has ever been on this planet. Chitrah saw that his plea for help was going nowhere. He warned them that if they don't do anything to help him, and Mr. Radcliff escalates the situation, then he would have no choice but to activate clause 43 in his contract.

Clause 43, deals with the spouse of the contractor. Basically, if the contractor believes that their spouse is being placed in harm's way, while the contractor is working on his assigned projects. The contractor can suspend the work on their projects, and asked to be reassigned to a location where the spouse would no longer be in harm's way. For the officials this was very serious that Chitrah was even considering the activation of this clause. For the Ministry this clause was only window dressing to make the contractors more comfortable about bringing their spouses with them.

To not complete an assignment, would open up the contractor to retaliation by the Ministry. The Sith Empire is very good at punishing those, who did not do their assigned tasks. It would also put them in the awkward position of trying to find someone else, capable of doing the work. According to the Ministries own estimates, it will be at least another two years, before they would have someone else trained to the same level of proficiency as Chitrah. The odds were actually closer to four years. Chitrah had done it in under two years.

They would have to send a report up the chain of command, and hope that their own careers were not adversely affected by this, as Chitrah's overseers.

The report went as far as the desk of the Moff. To him, this was a no win situation. The Ministry could not afford to get on the bad side of Mr. Radcliff, unless they planned on eliminating him, which did not appear to be a viable option at the present. Nor could they afford to lose someone like Chitrah. If Chitrah invoked clause 43, he would need to transfer him to another Moff, to ensure that Mr. Radcliff could no longer interfere with his wife. He would have preferred to just eliminate the wife, but there was more than just the Interior Ministry involved with this couple, and he had to do a balancing act to appease all the factions. The Moff gave permission for the Ministry on Yitabo, to start opening talks with his neighbour, about transferring Chitrah to them. Unfortunately he did not think he would get anything in return. Especially if clause 43 was activated.

At dinner that evening, Andriel told Chitrah that the committee that organises the harvest dance, contacted Mrs. Grimshaw, to see if she could offer one of her designs, as a prize for the young lady who is chosen as this year's Harvest Queen. Mrs. Grimshaw thought that the dress with the tease clothe would be a perfect gift for an eligible young lady.

"They asked if I could model it before everyone, at the start of the competition. That would be all right with you, won't it?"

Chitrah thought the design would look great on her even without the added tease clothe. Andriel was very excited about this competition. She and Mrs. Grimshaw would be standing by in a dressing room, to do alterations to the dress, so that the winner could wear it right away, and officiate over the dance.

Mr. Radcliff was in his office. The musician had been very adamant about being paid. Even though he was unable to convince Andriel to come to dinner with him. Kenny had to show him in his signed contract, that if the young lady in question does not come to dinner, there is no concert. No concert, no pay. He threatened to fill a grievance with the musician's guild on Deysum III, as soon as he returned. If enough grievances are filled against Mr. Radcliff, it would become more expensive to hire entertainers in the future, and the guild could get involved in approving future contracts. He was also quite upset, that he was being used to try to seduce a married woman. Kenny had to be blunt that it was none of his business, and forcibly escort him to their droid driven vehicle, to be taken back to town. Maybe they shouldn't send the musicians to the apartment. Andriel may be acting more hostile because her husband is around. It might be better to send them to the dress shop. She might be more receptive to accepting a dinner invite from there. Then there is the problem of administering the Thyssel Bark extract. They cannot put it in her drink undetected, after the botched job on her husband. Kenny was very careful, and the fireworks diversion should have worked, but someone had seen Kenny put the crystal violation in her husband's drink. So instead of being revolted by his actions as a drunk, she had compassion for him. They can't inject the extract into her skin with a needle gun, because she is covered in fur. The fur could deflect enough of the extract away from her skin, causing it to have little if no effect on her. They only place she is vulnerable to direct absorption is through the palm of her hands. Not only that, but because of her blood, and possessing two livers, she would need to absorb at least three times, what an average human would need to absorb, to start having the effects that were needed. Mr. Radcliff was confident that he would think of something. If she came to dinner he would give her a heated washcloth after dinner, saturated in the extract, for her to wipe her hands, before the concert. The music would help her enter a hypnotic state, than she would be vulnerable to whatever he said.

The next morning no-one bothered them during breakfast, which made Chitrah happy. Maybe Mr. Radcliff had given up on using musicians. Chitrah walked with Andriel part of the way to the dress shop, to be safe, before parting ways. Later that morning Mrs. Grimshaw and Andriel were interrupted in putting together the designs that Andriel had come up with so far, by a knock on the storefront door. A customer knew to walk right in, and the chimes would have notified the ladies that someone was there to see them. When Mrs. Grimshaw went to the storefront to see who it was, she found an older gentleman standing in the doorway, at least he had the good sense, not to enter a woman's dress shop. She asked him, what did he want? He asked, if he could talk with the lady, Andriel? Andriel was listening in the workshop, and made no effort to go to the front door, her instincts told her to let Mrs. Grimshaw handle it. Mrs. Grimshaw's instincts were to go into motherly protection mode. She demanded to know what this was about. The musician got the impression that he was dealing with a mother protecting her young, even though he knew that they were not related. He had no choice but to deal with her. He told her that he was a musician from Deysum III, hired by Mr. Radcliff, to perform a concert for her and Mr. Radcliff, after they had dinner together. Mrs. Grimshaw told the musician to tell Mr. Radcliff, that she is a married woman, and to leave her alone. The musician let her know that he did not care if she was her grandmother. Her presence was required, if he was to perform his concert. Mrs. Grimshaw told him that if he did not leave right away, she would call the barracks to have some soldiers come and escort him to one of their special rooms, until he was ready to return to Deysum III. The musician backed down. He knew when he was beat. All he could do was report back to Mr. Radcliff, and hope he could get something out of this.

Mr. Radcliff was surprised by Mrs. Grimshaw's interference. After thinking about it he realised he should have anticipated this. Now he would have to rethink his strategy.

Even though freighters arrive regularly to pick up supplies from Yitabo, they only arrived on a daily basis during the harvest. So it wasn't surprising that the musicians who had failed to fulfill their contracts, would meet with those who were still awaiting their turn, in the hotel tea shop. They started comparing contracts. It soon became apparent to the younger musicians, how important it was to have a good agent who understands contracts. One of the musicians suggested they talk to the owner of the local cantina. Maybe they could salvage some work, and pay after all.

The owner of the cantina was used to having local farmers, who were also musicians, come in and play without any pay, as long as someone covered the cost of their ale. So he wasn't interested in handing over a lot of credits to out of town musicians. Besides, what if no-one liked their music, then he would be driving his customers away, instead of bringing in new ones. He knew he had the musicians over a barrel, and with comments like that, he was able to hire them for ¼ of what they would have been paid on Deysum III.

After they reached an agreement, and the musicians left, the owner of the cantina contacted everyone he knew, that worked in the Ministry. To spread the word that he had arranged for different musicians from Deysum III, to come and perform in his cantina. He knew that the people in the Ministry felt culturally starved, working in a place like Yitabo. He was expecting his cantina to be packed with new faces, while he took advantage of this bonanza.

Mr. Radcliff had decided that the only way around Mrs. Grimshaw, would be to have the musicians play a medley of their music outside the dress shop, to try to entice Andriel to want to hear more. To come to dinner to hear a full concert. He knew that the musicians would not agree, unless he paid them more, and most would want to renegotiate their contracts. He discussed this with Kenny, who could not see any other way to do it. Then he gave Kenny permission to renegotiate the contracts. Kenny used a little guile, taking advantage of the musicians' ego. He convinced the musicians that if they could not convince the young lady to want to hear more of their music, than it was not worth paying them for a full concert, he would only pay them for half. If they were able to convince the young lady to come, they would pay them for double the original contract. Most musicians thought they were the greatest in the galaxy, and anyone would want to hear more from them. The young musicians with the poor contracts, realised that at least they would get something out of the contract.

The next day Mrs. Grimshaw found herself being serenaded during lunch. After he finished she went out and told him that Andriel wasn't there. She had gone back to her apartment to have lunch with her husband. When Andriel came back to the dress shop Mrs. Grimshaw had to tell Andriel what she missed, and the look on his face when he found out Andriel wasn't there, was priceless. The following day the musician who came to give his performance, made sure he was there before lunch. This time no-one came out from the dress shop. When he realised that he had generated no reaction, the balloon that was his ego, burst. Every day a new musician would come to have their ego deflated. The fortunate ones who had a chance to play at the cantina, would have their egos restored by the standing room only crowd.

On market day the ladies who had come to the dress shop to have work done on their outfits, enjoyed listening to the music while they were waiting. Some of them mentioned that they wouldn't mind having dinner with Mr. Radcliff, if it meant that they could listen to more of the nice music. Mrs. Grimshaw told them to go tell the musician, that they would be willing to go for dinner. She was sure their contract did not stipulate which young lady came to dinner, and it was time to tweak Mr. Radcliff's nose. Four of them were interested in going, so they went and told the musician that they were willing to come for dinner. They also inquired about what time they should have their husbands come by to get them. The musician reported back to Mr. Radcliff that he had convinced a young lady to come for dinner. He was shrewd enough not to tell him that there would be four of them, but not the one that he wanted. He also told him at what time the droid would need to be at the dress shop, to retrieve the young lady. When four farmer's wives stepped out of the vehicle, Mr. Radcliff had trouble keeping his composure. Being a good host, he led them to the sitting room to wait, while he had a meeting with the musician and Kenny in his office. The musician defended himself. He had been contracted to convince the young lady in the dress shop to come to dinner and hear his concert. He had managed to convince four of them. Kenny had the misfortune to inform Mr. Radcliff that the musician had done what he was contracted to do. The error was his, for not having been more specific on market day. Mr. Radcliff dismissed the musician so that he could prepare for his concert. After he left, Mr. Radcliff told Kenny that he would need to cook more steaks for dinner, then dismissed him. His greatest concern was that he had already prepared the washcloth, expecting Andriel to be coming for dinner. He had used up all of the extract. Now he had to think of a way to try and preserve the extract in the washcloth without it losing any of its potency. Mr. Radcliff was not a very happy host. The ladies did not care, because they got to enjoy each other's company. It was like a girls' night out for them. And they enjoyed the concert.

The following cycle Mr. Radcliff sent the musicians out again. Again there was no response from the dress shop. Chitrah did manage to get another computer system on line with the Ministry. This time he did not arrange to have anyone stand by. He had already proven his design.

When market day came, Kenny made sure that Andriel's name was on the contract, as the young lady to be invited to dinner. When the young ladies came out of the dress shop, they were disappointed that they would not be allowed to go to dinner and enjoy a concert. They did not think it was fair that the other four were allowed to go, the previous market day, and they were not. They made sure that the musician would pass along their disappointment to Mr. Radcliff. She was quite courteous to the young ladies because she did not want them to take out their displeasure on her. Mrs. Grimshaw had also instructed the ladies to tell the musician, "Why would Andriel want to come to dinner, if they weren't also invited. The only reason the ladies enjoyed their time last market, was because they had each other to keep them company. They told us that Mr. Radcliff was a sulky boar." Mrs. Grimshaw was sure that the musician would pass that last comment along. To Mr. Radcliff it would be like a sandworm crawling under his skin.

When the musician told Mr. Radcliff all that had been said, he turned crimson under his skin. He asked the musician to wait in the sitting room. He knew that he had been a poor host last cycle. He was angry at himself that he had fallen into such a simple trap. Of course Andriel would not come to dinner, if he could not prove himself to be a gracious host. He asked Kenny what he thought. He told Mr. Radcliff that if he insisted that Andriel has to come, than no-one would come. He has to prove himself to be a gracious host, if he expected Andriel to come by herself. The only way he could do that is if he let the other ladies come to dinner, and enjoy his company. The ladies would know if he was just putting on a show, and word would get back to Andriel. He liked that Kenny would always get to the point and refused to sugar coat it. He had him call the musician back into his office. He told her that she could go back to the dress shop, and let the young ladies know that they could come for dinner and the concert. She was ecstatic she would be paid double, just because she knew when to bite her tongue, and when to speak.

Mrs. Grimshaw had invited the young ladies to stay at the dress shop after they had finished their business. She told them that she was sure that Mr. Radcliff would invite them to dinner, and a concert. Two of them had to get back to the market, but their friends assured them that they would let them know if they were invited, and when they would need to be at the dress shop. One of the young ladies who stayed at the dress shop asked Mrs. Grimshaw if she could purchase the outfit that Andriel was wearing, because she wanted something nice to wear to dinner with Mr. Radcliff. Andriel was glad that she had started to leave some of her regular clothes at Mrs. Grimshaw's. That way she had something to wear, when someone bought the outfit she was wearing.

The musician did return to tell them they were invited to dinner, and a concert, and arranged the time for them to be picked up, and also gave them an idea on what time their husbands should come out to the ranch to get them. Andriel changed so that they could see what alterations would be needed to the outfit that was just purchased. Mrs. Grimshaw assured the two ladies that all the outfits would be ready for all four of them to wear to dinner. Andriel called Chitrah at the store to ask him if he could stop by their apartment to get the outfit she was planning to wear to the market today. Extra work had come up that needed to be completed today, so she would need to change at Mrs. Grimshaw's. Chitrah was happy that he could help her, and knew to meet het at the back door. She was not going to leave Mrs. Grimshaw to complete all the work herself.

Chitrah changed at the apartment before going to the dress shop. Because he had Andriel's outfit, he was pretty sure he knew what to wear, that would be complimentary.

When he arrived it was Mrs. Grimshaw who let him in the back door, and asked him if he could make some tea for all of them, they might still be awhile. Chitrah told her not to worry about him he had his computer to keep him company. He would holler when the tea was ready. Both Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw came into the kitchen to have tea with Chitrah, he could see that they were both tired and needed a rest. While they had their tea, they told him what had transpired so far that day and why they were working later than usual on a market day. After tea Chitrah suggested that he go to the market to get them something to eat for dinner. They would be too tired after they were finished what they were doing, and would need the energy before going to the market. They were thankful for his foresight, and Andriel made sure that he had enough credits. After Chitrah left for the market and they got back to work, Mrs. Grimshaw asked her, about her giving Chitrah credits. Andriel replied that in Devaronian society, it was the woman of the house that looked after all the finances. "And Chitrah is okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"He's not Devaronian! He is showing a level of commitment to your relationship, that I have never seen in a man. Andriel, you have someone who is special!"

Andriel did not know how to respond to that. Her face darkened as she blushed. She knew that there was much about Chitrah that she took for granted. She did not know how to resolve the conflict within her, when it came to Chitrah. Neither one spoke as they continued to work. Mrs. Grimshaw knew that she could not help Andriel, if she did not want to open up about him. Andriel just did not know what to do. She had already received so much help from Mrs. Grimshaw that she felt deeply indebted to her. This was not the Devaronian way. You pay off your debts, you do not ask for charity, she could not increase her debt load by asking her once more for her help. She had to find some way to pay Mrs. Grimshaw back, for all she has already done, before she could feel comfortable asking for more assistance.

The ladies were thrilled that all their outfits were ready for them to wear to dinner. The three were a little bit jealous of the one who bought Andriel's outfit from this morning, but they all knew that they also had their chance. They saw the outfit that Andriel would be wearing to the market hanging there, for her to change into after they had left. She did not say anything negative to them as they each went over to look at, touch and feel, when they were not being helped with their own outfits. All too soon, the droid had arrived to take them to the ranch. Mrs. Grimshaw and Andriel had helped them look and feel like queens. They would forever be thankful.

Mrs. Grimshaw and Andriel changed into the outfits they would wear to the market, then joined Chitrah in the kitchen for their dinner. They both felt satisfied with all the hard work they were able to accomplish that day. Chitrah had also bought them some sweets for desert. To give them that little bit of extra energy they needed, after having spent so much already.

Dinner was excellent. Mr. Radcliff was a much nicer host then the ladies had described at the dinner at last market. But it still seemed like a show to them. They knew that he had only agreed to have them come, because Mrs. Grimshaw had goaded him. They did not let that stop them from enjoying the evening, and the entertainment. They were thankful that their husbands trusted them enough to let them come. They knew that they would have a fun night tonight, showing their appreciation to them, on their drive home.

Mr. Radcliff continued to send musicians to try and lure Andriel to dinner with him. She continued to ignore them. Next market, the musician who came to the dress shop insisted that the group of young ladies could only come, if Andriel came with them. Mrs. Grimshaw had run out of ideas to try to get Mr. Radcliff to invite them to the ranch for dinner and a concert. Andriel had one of the young ladies to ask him how much Mr. Radcliff was paying him to put on his concert. The musician was quite frank, he let her know that he was only getting half of what he would normally get for a night in Deysum III, for the performance this morning, and if Andriel did not come to dinner, that would be all he would get. When she came back and told Andriel how many credits he was getting, she called Chitrah at the store and laid out her plan. They had a small reserve of credits built up. She would like to offer the musician the same amount of credits as he would receive for this mornings' performance, if he would come to the market and preform there. That way the ladies would get their concert, and a larger crowd of people would get to enjoy the music. Chitrah agreed under one condition. Andriel was curious about that condition, so she asked him what it was. He told her that he wanted to sit beside her and hold her hand during the concert. The communicator was sensitive enough to show Andriel's face darken as she blushed. She told him that she could not refuse such a condition. What Andriel did not know, was that some of the ladies were listening in on her conversation with Chitrah. They thought he was so romantic.

Andriel went out herself, to negotiate with the musician. The musician knew that she was the one. He thought that she was coming to accept the dinner invitation. She let him know that she was not, then she made her counter proposal. He thought about it for a short time, he would be doubling his income by agreeing, and he would be playing to a much larger audience. They only stipulation was that he not tell Mr. Radcliff. He agreed. Andriel gave him half the credits up front, the balance after the concert. They ladies were ecstatic that Andriel was doing this for them. They promised her that they would get the men to set up a stage, what they did not tell her was that they would arrange seating around the stage, with two chairs reserved for her and Chitrah, so that she can fulfill the condition she agreed to. Next to them a chair reserved for Mrs. Grimshaw, if she wanted it.

The musician was able to keep a straight face and not tell Mr. Radcliff about his arrangement with Andriel, especially since he refused to pay him anymore than for half a concert. He felt no loyalty to this man. The ladies true to their word organised the men into assembling the stage from the pavilion, next to the market, and a seating area with the chairs from the pavilion, three were reserved. When word spread through the market about the concert, people started to go and reserve seats for their family. Others raided their love nests to spread blankets on the grass next to the chairs for their families. When Andriel, Chitrah and Mrs. Grimshaw stopped by a food vendor, to grab a bite to eat. He refused to accept any credits from them. The same thing happened when they went to purchase some new ale. One of the farm ladies was waiting for them, and showed them were the concert would be. Then she escorted them to the chairs that were reserved for them, telling them that they thought they should sit together in case they wanted to hold hands. Both Andriel and Chitrah were embarrassed that their conversation had been overheard. They felt like young teenagers on their first date, with a whole bunch of chaperones. Mrs. Grimshaw had no idea what she was talking about, but from Andriel's and Chitrah's faces she knew they did. When the musician showed up to start preparing for the concert, most vendors packed up shop so that they could be with their families. It was only the food and drink vendors near the concert that stayed open. The musician was surprised by the size of the crowd. The stage was solidly built. In many ways this was like a dream come true for him. He just started when he was ready, and soon lost himself in his music. He could feel the people following him as he led them from one song into another. He thought that the blue guy who was holding hands with the red lady was one lucky fellow. Before he knew it, he had run out of material to share with them. He felt like he had only been playing for a few minutes, his fingers told him that he had been playing for hours. When he stopped, the people gave him a standing ovation, so he played one of his favourite songs over again. Again they applauded.

As he was packing up, the red lady gave him the balance of his credits. He told her that he wished that he was financially in a place where he did not need to accept her credits, she said she understood, which made him feel even better. He was glad he came to this nowhere place.

The next day the floral vendor told Kenny about the concert at the market. Mr. Radcliff was furious, he was the one that made it happen, but Andriel and Chitrah are getting all the praise.

For Andriel this cycle went much like last cycle, except the workload was greater because of the harvest dance. The musicians still came, Andriel continued to ignore them.

Chitrah was able to connect another computer system to the Ministry's computer. Every ranch he had been to, asked him to look at their pile of damaged boards, he did not mind, it usually did not take him too long, and the ranchers and their hired hands always treated him with respect.

The morning of the dance, he connected the last computer system at the Radcliff ranch. Kenny let him in and showed him were the computer system was located. Then he went and told Mr. Radcliff that the computer tech was there. He told Kenny to invite him to his office because he would like a word with him. Kenny passed this request along to Chitrah. When Chitrah had completed connecting the computer system, he packed up his equipment. He told Kenny that his boss was an old fool. He had a good relationship with a lovely lady, and threw it all away, to chase after another man's wife. "Tell him to leave my wife alone." Then he left. Kenny did not try to stop him, because he spoke the truth.

When Chitrah left the ranch, he had the droid take him straight to the Ministry. When he dropped him off, he told the droid that he would no longer require his services. He then went into the Ministry and told his overseers that he was done with this planet. He wanted to know when he could leave. His overseers misunderstood what he had said. They thought he was invoking clause 43 of his contract, because there was still four months left on his contract. They told him that there was a freighter departing tomorrow afternoon. He could take that one. They would forward details of his next job assignment to him at the hotel, before he left.

After Chitrah left the Ministry, his overseers contacted the head of the ministry to let him know that clause 43 has been activated. Chitrah went straight to the agro-equipment supplies store to make sure that there was nothing left behind. He also wanted to run some final tests on the computer equipment he set up for them. The parts had come in two cycles previously, giving him lots of time to assemble it and train all the staff on its use. He just wanted to be sure everything was operating properly, before he left.

Andriel was helping Mrs. Grimshaw with the final alterations. This place will be busy tonight after the market, with all the women coming back to change into the outfits they will be wearing to the dance. She and Chitrah had a fight last night. He had told her he would be finished today, she had to be ready to pack up and leave. She did not want to go yet, she felt she still owed Mrs. Grimshaw, she wanted to balance the books before she left. Chitrah argued that things with Mr. Radcliff would only get worse, and their debt to Mrs. Grimshaw would only get bigger. He was being logical, she was being stubborn. In the end she finally agreed. Mrs. Grimshaw noticed that something was troubling her when she showed up this morning. She just told her that she had a fight with Chitrah. She wanted to tell her more but she had not been alone with her till now. So she came out and told her that they would be leaving. Mrs. Grimshaw asked if that was what they fought about last night. She said yes. She told her that Chitrah will have completed all his work by this morning. They would need to be ready to leave on the next freighter that came to Yitabo.

Mrs. Grimshaw understood that Andriel was not ready to leave, and asked her why? Andriel told her that she felt a burden of debt, that she owed her. Mrs. Grimshaw thought about that for a moment. Then she asked her if she cleared up the burden of debt that she had with her mother, for raising her, before she left Deysum III. Andriel replied that there was no burden, since that is what mothers are supposed to do. Otherwise it would be a debt that could never be repaid. Mrs. Grimshaw told her that ever since she arrived, she believed her to be her daughter, and only gave her the help that a mother would give a daughter. Andriel started crying, she told her that she also felt that Mrs. Grimshaw was her mother. She had already lost one mother, and did not want to lose the one she had found. Now Mrs. Grimshaw was crying, she had found the daughter she always wanted, but now had to let her go. They hugged one another, and cried on each other's shoulder.

After they had both settled down, Mrs. Grimshaw made a statement of fact. So there is no debt, because you can never be indebted to your mother. Andriel agreed that this is true, and she is not losing her, because she was not being kicked out of her clan or her family. That also was true. Which means that she will always be there if she needed her. Andriel had not known she had been looking for a mother. The emotional release she felt from not having a burden of debt made her light headed. She started feeling better, even though she doubted that she would see Mrs. Grimshaw again, once they left Yitabo. She had found family. That is what mattered. She did not know until now, that that was something she was looking for. It's too bad that she did not understand all this earlier, she would have liked to have talked to Mrs. Grimshaw about why she couldn't seem to open her heart to Chitrah. She will have to try and figure that out on her own, right now she needed to meet up with Chitrah.

Chitrah had started preparing dinner, since he had arrived at the apartment before Andriel. He knew that it just needed to be light since there would be food available at the dance after the Harvest Queen Competition. When Andriel walked through the door, he could see right away that she was in a much better mood, than she was that morning. What was strange, was that she also seemed lighter when she walked. Andriel looked quickly at what still needed to be done and pitched right in. She told Chitrah, how Mrs. Grimshaw had told her that she is her daughter, and she told Mrs. Grimshaw that she is her mother. How she did not know that she was looking for family, an anchor for her soul. How they both had a good cry in each other's arms. Now they were both happy and sad, but in a good way. Chitrah wasn't sure he was following everything. He knew Mrs. Grimshaw had been like a mother to Andriel, but it sounded like Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw had a deeper understanding of their relationship. He truly was happy for both of them. It was sad that now that they had this understanding, they would be leaving tomorrow. Then he remembered that Andriel did not know when they would be leaving. Chitrah gave her the bad news, the Ministry had booked them on a freighter, departing tomorrow afternoon. Andriel told him that that was all right, since she wasn't being kicked out of this family. Suddenly Chitrah had a sense of what Andriel was trying to tell him. She had felt more acutely the loss of her clan and her family, then he did. This relationship with Mrs. Grimshaw had restored some of what she lost. He wondered what Mrs. Grimshaw had lost, to give this relationship special meaning to her. He told himself to stop thinking like that, and just be happy for both of them.

Andriel showed him the outfit she would be wearing to the market so that he could pick out something suitable. She found that she did not have to pick stuff out for him anymore. He had a decent sense of style, for a guy. She could tell by the way he looked at her designs, and always gave her good input, when she asked. He had never had the opportunity to exercise his sense of style before. She told him that he would need to take her silk outfit to the competition with him, since she would be taking the remainder of the outfits she designed, and giving them to Mrs. Grimshaw after she changed at the competition, so that she could wear it to the dance. He should wear his nice suit with the silk shirt to the competition, since the dance would take place right afterwards. When they were ready, they left to rendezvous with Mrs. Grimshaw. Mrs. Grimshaw appeared to be the same happy/sad that Andriel was. Chitrah told her that they were booked on a freighter that was departing tomorrow afternoon. She said she understood. He asked her if they could drop off at her place, any food items that they had left after breakfast, because he did not like to throw stuff like that out. She understood and would be happy to take it from them. They had a nice time at the market. They let the vendor who did the bulk, new ale order for them, know that they would not be needing to renew their order any more. He was a little sad on hearing that, because it meant that they would be leaving soon. Others picked up on that, and soon the word was being spread throughout the market. When they walked by another new ale vendor, he called them over, even though he had a line up in front of his stall, and gave them each a glass of new ale on the house. No-one in the line-up was bothered by this. They sensed that it would be bad manners on their part, to turn him down. As they were walking along sipping their new ale they asked Mrs. Grimshaw about this. She told them that she believed it had to do with the concert they had last market. It was one of the few ways they could thank them for it. They understood, they were also happy that they did not turn the vendor down. This was his way to be free of the burden of debt. This was also why the people in the line-up were not upset with him, serving them first. In a sense he represented all of them, in freeing them from the burden of debt. Every farmer they passed wanted to shake Chitrah's hand, their wives would give Andriel a quick hug. It was hard for Andriel and Chitrah to keep their eyes from watering, Mrs. Grimshaw felt like a proud parent, and had trouble keeping her eyes from watering. Before they knew it, it was time to get ready for the competition. Mrs. Grimshaw would have a line-up of women at her shop wanting to change into the outfits that they would be wearing to the dance. Some wanted to talk to her about the outfits that were still for sale, even though they knew that no-one would have time to make alterations before the dance. Andriel wanted to help Chitrah get into his suit, than she would meet up with Mrs. Grimshaw behind the stage for the competition. This time when Andriel fastened up his shirt he paid closer attention to what she was doing. He figured that he should at least know how to get out of the shirt without damaging it.

When they arrived at the pavilion, where the competition would take place, and the dance afterwards. The head of the committee in charge of the competition, asked Chitrah if he would be a guest judge. He told Andriel that he wanted to ask her as well, but because of her commitment to helping Mrs. Grimshaw behind stage, that would not be possible. Chitrah asked Andriel what she thought. She thought that he should do it. So he agreed as long as he was not the only judge. There was a slight hesitation on the head of the committee's part, which made Chitrah think that they were hoping that he would be the only judge. It turned out that they had persuaded the owner of the cantina, and one of the owners' of the hotel, to also judge the competition. They started off the competition by having Andriel come out and model the dress that the Harvest Queen would win. While she was walking around on stage, Mrs. Grimshaw was describing the dress over the speaker system. Chitrah noticed that Andriel had changed the design from the original that she had shown him. He assumed that it was because of the tease clothe, and because they knew a young lady would be getting it. In the original design the material was draped over the right shoulder, it came down covering the bust, narrowing at the waist then flaring out at the hips into a nice full length skirt. The back was completely bare, except for the little piece that came over the right shoulder and connected with the material at the bust under the right arm. Andriel had originally thought of making the dress a dark blue. The outfit that Andriel had on was black, it started at the right shoulder, like the original, but this time it spiralled down the body, across the small of the back, back around to the front. Flaring out to cover the hips, and end in a full length skirt. Except it looked like a piece was missing, starting near the top of the right thigh, sweeping down to her left ankle. The effect of seeing the leg when it touched the tease clothe, then having the leg disappear as it stopped touching the tease clothe, then the clothe going from red to black as the leg went into the shadow, was somewhat erotic for Chitrah. Chitrah would not have felt uncomfortable at all watching his wife walk around on stage, if he had been sitting in a cold shower. But he wasn't, he was sitting on a raised platform, in the middle of the audience. Where everyone could see him. Fortunately all of the lights were focused on the stage, on Andriel. As his cheeks turned purple and his forehead was getting hot. As she moved with all that light on her, you could sometimes see the tease clothe shimmer a silver grey, but most of the time it looked like nothing was there. You would have had to be standing on the stage with Andriel, to see the tease clothe. He wondered how many men in the audience were feeling as he felt. He was sure that whoever won the dress, would be doing a lot of dancing tonight.

When Mrs. Grimshaw stopped describing the dress, both she and Andriel exited the stage, and the eight contestants came on. They were all between the ages of sixteen and twenty-four, and they were all single. The town Mayor was the M.C. The contestants had all been given a list of questions that the judges could ask them, and they had to prepare some sort of talent, that they could perform on stage. The other judges persuaded Chitrah to ask the questions, because they were cowards, when it came to public speaking. Back stage Mrs. Grimshaw helped Andriel out of the dress, and into her silk outfit that she wore to the first dance. Then they waited to see who the judges would choose, so that they could do the alterations right away, for her to go back onstage with the dress she had won.

Mrs. Grimshaw teased Andriel on how she was sure that she made Chitrah squirm, when he saw her in that dress. She had not thought about it, and now she was embarrassed. She could not see Chitrah because of the lights even though she knew where he was sitting. She hopped he was all right, and not upset with her.

After a while they heard the Mayor announce the winner, and the audience clap. One of the young ladies came rushing off stage, they assumed that she must be the winner. Someone was supposed to perform, and maybe the Mayor would try telling a few jokes to give them time to do the alterations. Fortunately her body type was close to Andriel's, just a bit smaller in the bust, so the alterations were not too difficult. The dress design would have been extremely difficult to alter if the body type would have been quite different. When Mrs. Grimshaw was satisfied with the dress, they pinned a Tierra to her hair, and placed the Harvest Queen sash over her right shoulder, which would make it look to the audience, like there was nothing holding up the dress. They sent her out in time, to keep the Mayor from making a fool of himself, and she was introduced to the audience as the new Harvest Queen.

The contest was over. Now all the men were trying to convert the pavilion back into a dance hall. The lady who had bought the first dress from Mrs. Grimshaw, last dance cautiously made her way back stage, looking for Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw. She had heard that Andriel was leaving and thought she should share something with them while they were still together. She was so happy to catch them together, that she hugged them both. Then she told them that she missed her moon cycle. It was still too early to tell anyone else, but she wanted them to know, because she believed that the dress helped. Her husband was so proud of how beautiful she looked in that dress, that he felt the same way he did on their wedding day. They danced up a storm that night, and when they went back to their love nest, he could hardly wait to get her out of it. It was the right time of the month for her. If she had not bought that dress, she doubted that her husband would have felt as frisky. Mrs. Grimshaw begged her not to tell anyone about this for a while, because she would have to do something she has never had to do before. They both wanted to know, what? She told them that she would have to hire help. Which caused both ladies to laugh. Once word gets out that Andriel's designs help cause pregnancies, she won't be able to keep up with the demand. The lady mentioned that she knew they were close, this was why she wanted to tell them both at the same time. Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw shared with her that they had declared themselves to be mother and daughter, at the workshop this afternoon.

She became so excited when she heard this, that she hugged them both again, congratulating them. Then she asked if it was okay for her to share this with anyone. They gave her permission to share it with whoever she wanted. For the people on Yitabo, this would now be considered legal.

The men who were finishing the final conversions, chased them away from the back stage area, so that they could finish their work. The lady went to find her husband so that she could tell him. Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw went to find Chitrah. When they found him, Andriel grabbed his left arm with both her hands. She hoped that he wasn't mad at her. He told her that his head was so hot, that if you would have cracked an egg on the top of his head it would have been cooked by the time she left the stage. She looked into his eyes not knowing what to say, but she saw no anger. He told her he was not mad at her. He understood what she had done, and he supported her, because he loved her. He just wished she did not look so sexy. She gave him a jab in his ribs for that comment. Even though she knew it was a compliment.

After their bite to eat, they found a place to sit around the edge of the pavilion, and Chitrah went to get them some New Ale. Shortly after he arrived back, the music started and couples were walking onto the dance floor to dance. The young lady who won the Harvest Queen contest, came up to Chitrah and asked if he would dance with her. Even though a number of young men had already asked her to dance, she told them that she wanted to dance with the judge first, than she would dance with them. The smart ones understood, they knew they'd get their chance. Chitrah asked Andriel if it was alright, and she gave them her blessing. She expected that this would be how the evening would go. Chitrah would dance and she would watch. What wasn't expected was the number of people who came up to her and Mrs. Grimshaw, to congratulate them on being mother and daughter. She was very touched, as was Mrs. Grimshaw. Chitrah noticed the people coming up to them, so he kept on dancing when a new partner presented herself. When the music stopped he went back to sit with Andriel. He quietly asked her why everyone was congratulating her and Mrs. Grimshaw. She whispered back that they had heard they were mother and daughter. Everyone took this very seriously, and that's why they are congratulating them.

For the time being, Andriel and Mrs. Grimshaw decided to stick with the New Ale, because they were interacting with so many people, so Chitrah went and got them all another round. Many more people came over during the break to congratulate them. They felt it to be even more significant because they knew that Andriel and Chitrah would be leaving soon. As the dance progressed, less and less people came by. By the third dance session, Mrs. Grimshaw felt it was safe to switch to something stronger and went to get a glass of ale for her and Andriel.

While she was away, Mr. Radcliff used this opportunity to approach Andriel. He had gloves on, he grabbed Andriel's hand and pressed a wet cloth into the palm of her hand. She tried to take her hand away but he was surprisingly strong for an old man. Andriel noticed that something was happening to her vision, everything appeared distorted, like someone had bent space. The sounds she heard were not coming through clearly, it sounded like everything was coming through a long tube. Things appeared to be moving slowly. An insect flew by, normally its wing would be a blur, but Andriel could see them flapping like a birds. Mr. Radcliff started taking to her, his voice was distorted but she could make out the words. He was asking her why she had spurned him. He had so much to offer her, he had wealth, he had power, and he was willing to share it with her. Andriel felt like she had fallen asleep, and now found herself living a nightmare. But the pressure he was applying to her hand was real. Her churning stomach told her she was being poisoned. She tried again to push him away, and telling him that he has nothing she wants. She knew in her mind that she had done this, but her body did not seem to be connected to her mind. He told her that if she thought he was too old and could not perform up to her standards, it was all right. He was willing to share her with a younger man. He could offer her a Balosar, or a musical Bith, or maybe an intelligent Bothan was more her style. A deep thinking Cerean could possible please her in ways that others could never imagine. Maybe a true Chagrian with his majestic horns, and not that poor excuse, that called himself her husband. If you prefer your own kind, I could find you a handsome young Devaronian male, who could take the time to please you. Could it be that the exotic Falleen is someone you would prefer to couple with? How about a Gotal who's fur is thicker than yours. How about a younger version of me. There are many young handsome human males that would want to make love to you. Would you prefer an Iktotchi who would anticipate your every desire, and strive to fulfill it before you even ask? I could get you a Togruta to play with, once bonded to you, they will follow you around like a pet. Or maybe a Twi'lek is what you desire so that they could caress you with their lekku as well as their hands. Every time that Mr. Radcliff mentioned a species, a male image appeared in her mind. When he mentioned Devaronian the image of her cousin, who wanted to marry her came to her mind. When he mentioned Twi'lek the sneering of the firstmate came to her mind, with his lekku reaching for her, ready to force himself upon her. In her mind she screamed, Chitrah help me. If she had screamed out loud the people near her would have heard her, and come to her assistance.

But no-one heard her but Chitrah. He stopped dancing because he heard her, and looked around for Andriel. He spotted her, she was sitting where he had left her. She was slouching like she was half asleep. Mr. Radcliff was holding one of her hands, leaning over her, talking to her. Chitrah yelled her name then started forcing his way through the people. At first the people were angry with him for physically moving them, but when they saw the distress on his face, and heard him continue to yell Andriel's name, the anger turned to concern. His yelling became like a siren, the people who heard him moved out of his way, the ones who didn't were pulled by their friends, to give him room. He was crying and found it harder to see where he was going, but he did not slow down. The musicians on stage heard him and stopped playing, making his yelling appear louder. Now the people could hear the anguish in his voice. The crowd parted even faster. Mrs. Grimshaw heard him. She dropped her glasses of ale and started forcing her way through the people. She also called Andriel's name. The people made way for her as well. Chitrah got to her first. With his left hand, he flung Mr. Radcliff aside, like he was a rag doll.

No-one saw that while he was falling, he slipped something into his pocket. He felt like a rat caught in a spotlight, but because all the attention was on Andriel, he was able to slip away unseen.

Chitrah knelt and held Andriel in his arms, crying. He felt that he had let her down. He should have been here to protect her, but because he had so much fun dancing, he forgot about her, thinking only of himself.

Mrs. Grimshaw ran up and asked Chitrah between breaths what happened? He told her that Mr. Radcliff had drugged her. She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. Then she started going over Andriel's outfit. Loosening what she could to make sure there were no constrictions that could injure her.

They both heard her whisper, "Chitrah, you saved me."

There was nothing more that Mrs. Grimshaw could do, so Chitrah picked her up as gently as he could in both his arms, and carried her back to their apartment. Mrs. Grimshaw walked beside them, ready to render any assistance that may be needed. None of the people had any desire to continue with the dance. They all felt bad that someone they had come to care about, had been violated while they danced. They all packed up and went home. There were no love nests tonight. Many wives cried in their husbands' arms thinking about Mrs. Grimshaw's daughter.

Chitrah was just going to lay her on her bed, but Mrs. Grimshaw had him sit her up so that she could start undressing her. They both helped to take off her jacket. Than Mrs. Grimshaw sent him away to change out of his suit. While he was leaving she asked him if he would need help getting out of the dress shirt. He told her he would holler if he did. Mrs. Grimshaw was sure that he wouldn't holler, even if it took him a couple of hours to get out of his shirt. Mrs. Grimshaw could have used Chitrah's help taking Andriel's blouse off. She sent him away because she was sure that he would have been more embarrassed then Andriel, in seeing her without her blouse on. He has been emotionally distressed enough tonight, she did not want to add to it. She found a top that would be comfortable for Andriel to sleep in. She also found some of Andriel's clothes that she could later change into. There was no way that she wasn't staying for the night. Chitrah actually had little trouble removing his dress shirt, when he had finished changing into something comfortable, he asked if it was okay for him to come into the bedroom. Mrs. Grimshaw had him move Andriel from a sitting position to laying down. He asked her if they needed to remove her skirt. She told him that she had loosened the skirt enough that it should not bother her. They should just be careful and not place a heavy blanket on her, she might overheat. He brought up a chair to sit in, next to Andriel. Mrs. Grimshaw told him that she was going to change into some of Andriel's stuff, and would be spending the night. She looked right into his face when she said that, in case he wanted to challenge her. Instead, he said, "Thank you!"

She lay down next to Andriel so that it would be her body warmth rather than a blanket that would keep them warm. She felt that if she was too hot then Andriel would be too hot, if she was cold than Andriel would be cold. This way she could use her own body to monitor Andriel's.

Chitrah turned the lights down in the bedroom, but not off. In case she suddenly woke up. This way, she would quickly figure out where she was. He also had the computer play the album that he had played for her before. She was already familiar with the music, and it might comfort her. Andriel did wake up in the middle of the night. She found that Chitrah was still holding her hand even though he had fallen asleep on the chair. She picked up a blanket and covered Mrs. Grimshaw. She knew that she had been keeping her warm. She then went to the couch in the main room and took the blanket that was there and covered Chitrah. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, and said, "Thank you my hero!" Chitrah muttered back, "Thank you mother." She went into the kitchen because she had a splitting headache, a side effect of being drugged, and had a big glass of water to rehydrate her body. She then changed out of the skirt into something more comfortable. Then went back to bed, sharing the blanket with Mrs. Grimshaw. Chitrah woke up in the morning feeling a little stiff from sleeping in the chair all night. He woke up because he thought he heard a light tap on the apartment door. He stiffly walked to the door. As he approached, he heard the light tap again. When he opened the door the baker was standing there. He had a basket in his hand, with fresh bread and other goodies. He asked in a whisper if Andriel was all right. Chitrah quietly told him she was. He told Chitrah that the other vendors, himself included, wanted to bring them a gift basket, because they wanted them to leave with good memories of Yitabo. They put in extra because they expected Mrs. Grimshaw to be here watching over her daughter. Chitrah took the gift basket and put it down on the floor of the apartment. Than he stepped over to the baker and gave him a big hug.

The baker was a big man, easy to hug. The surprised baker wasn't sure what to do. Finally he hugged Chitrah back. When Chitrah stepped back his eyes were watering. He asked the baker to give everyone a hug from Andriel and himself. The smiling baker said he would. When he returned to the market, the other vendors asked him what they said. The baker didn't answer he just went around and hugged everyone. When he finished he said, "That's from them."

Chitrah placed the gift basket on the dining table. Then he quickly checked in the bedroom to make sure the ladies were still asleep. Since he was awake he decided to take a quick shower. With two ladies in the apartment, he knew he could not be long in the bathroom.

The sound of running water woke Mrs. Grimshaw. It took her a moment to realise where she was. Having a blanket on her actually threw her off. She figured it was Andriel's doing, she must have woken up during the night. She gathered her clothes together. They will have to do for another day. She saw the gift basket on the table and wondered if Chitrah had already been to the market.

When Chitrah came out of the bathroom, he found Mrs. Grimshaw standing there waiting her turn. He told her that he was going down to the teashop for some tea, he asked if she would like anything special, she let him know that regular tea was all right. When she finished with the bathroom, Chitrah was already back with their tea. She went into the bedroom and sat next to Andriel, gently stroking her head until she woke up. Andriel looked up into her face with a big smile. It has been a long time since someone woke her up that way. Mrs. Grimshaw asked her if she was up for some breakfast. Andriel just nodded yes. Andriel followed Mrs. Grimshaw into the main room. Chitrah snuck into the bedroom to retrieve the chair he slept in, so that there would be enough chairs at the table. When they were all seated he told them about the gift basket, and who delivered it, and how he was woken up. He told them about hugging the baker, and that it took a while for the baker to hug him back, and that he told the baker that the hug was from Andriel as well. Andriel took his hand and said thank you.

After they finished breakfast, Chitrah placed all their food stuff in the gift basket, and ordered a porter droid from the spaceport. While they were waiting for the droid, the hotel computer informed them, that job assignment details had come for Chitrah from the Ministry. Chitrah plugged his computer into the console outlet to have the info down loaded to his computer. It was a two week assignment in Chalacta. Mrs. Grimshaw told them that they are a religious people.


	7. Chapter 6

©2015

When the porter droid arrived, Chitrah gave it the gift basket, to take to the dress shop, and place it in the kitchen. All perishable items were to be placed in the cooler, the rest can be left on the kitchen table. Mrs. Grimshaw handed the droid the access card to the shop. The droid asked for the access code, Mrs. Grimshaw told the droid that there was no code.

After the droid left Mrs. Grimshaw explained, that with all the women coming in to change, and her having to rush over for the contest. She had to leave the access card behind so no-one would be locked in. She also disabled the access code so that it would be a card only access. She could not expect any of the women to remember the code, or some of them might still be there.

Andriel decided that now was the time to ask her something that she has wanted to know since first meeting her. "Mrs. Grimshaw. Is it too impertinent to ask what your given name is? How would you like us to call you?" Mrs. Grimshaw had a sharp intake of breath, "Do you mean to tell me that I have never told you my full name?" "To me you were always Mrs. Grimshaw. It never bothered me to call you that, because you deserved my respect, and I really do respect you."

"Well Chitrah, you may call me Emily! Andriel, you may call me mother!"

Andriel looked down at the floor like she was a young girl who was caught doing something bad.

"Yes mother!"

They all started laughing, it help them release the tension that had built up last night. Chitrah asked what if he forgot, and accidentally called her mother. She told him that she would have to feel honoured that a forgetful boy knew who she was. Which brought on more laughter.

Andriel and Chitrah got down to packing their belongings. Andriel would have preferred to have everything cleaned before packing it up, but they did not have the time. She would have to have it cleaned on Chalacta. While they were packing, Mrs. Grimshaw went down to the teashop for more tea. Shortly after she returned, the porter droid stopped by to drop off her access card. When they had finished packing, double checking and triple checking, to make sure they had not left anything behind. Chitrah arranged for two porter droids to come to the hotel and collect all their belongings, and deposit them in a secure storage locker. They could have had their luggage taken straight to the freighter, but they no longer trusted the crews on freighters. They were booked on a Siena Fleet Systems Anxarta-class Light Freighter. It had only one crew member, and 6 Passenger Cabins. Chitrah made sure that they had reserved 2 of the cabins. No other passengers were listed.

Andriel went down to the main desk to check that their account was settled and closed.

Mrs. Grimshaw and Chitrah went to the teashop to wait for her, so that they could have their lunch together.

While they waited, Chitrah checked to make sure that they had no meat left in the freezer. After lunch, Mrs. Grimshaw walked them to the spaceport. There were a lot of people in town who would have liked to see them off, but the vendors' at the market convinced everyone, to leave it as a special time for them and Mrs. Grimshaw. Everyone had tears in their eyes as they hugged and said their goodbyes. Chitrah told Mrs. Grimshaw that he owed her a huge debt of gratitude for everything she has done for them. Mrs. Grimshaw told him there is no debt, and Andriel would explain to him why. She watched as they entered the spaceport to collect their luggage, and board the freighter. As the ramp to the freighter was closing, Mr. Radcliff appeared from around one of the side buildings, and stood beside Mrs. Grimshaw. He took her left hand and placed it inside his right elbow. Mrs. Grimshaw displayed no negative feelings towards him. She asked him, "Are they the ones?"

"They are the only couple in the galaxy that we know of, where the husband is blue and the wife is red."

"Yes, but are they the ones?"

"We will know for sure if they pass the next test!"

As the freighter lifted off, suddenly two small balls of light appeared, one came off of Mr. Radcliff, the other off of Mrs. Grimshaw. They both rose straight up a couple of meters, then they shot forward arching upward, then suddenly disappeared, as if they had entered hyperspace. Kenny had been sitting in the repulsor-lift vehicle, watching them. He was happy to see them standing together, and when he saw the bundles of light come off them, he wondered if that was why Mr. Radcliff had been behaving badly.

To Mr. Radcliff it was like he was waking up from a bad dream. He notice that he was standing by Mrs. Grimshaw and her hand was holding his arm.

"Emily?"

Mrs. Grimshaw suddenly noticed him, and started to remove her hand. "Rudy!"

"Please Emily, I prefer that you leave your hand where it is."

Mrs. Grimshaw left her hand where it was. They just stood there for a moment watching the freighter fly out of sight.

"Emily, has the past two months seemed like you spent it, in a fog?"

"Uh-huh!"

"You know that was not me, behaving so poorly?"

"Uh-huh!"

"How can I make it up to you?"

"You can take me to dinner, and send over some nerf cheese."

"I did not know you liked nerf cheese."

"I did not know either, until I tried it."

"My mistake, I'm sorry… Do you think your daughter and her husband will turn out okay?"

"I hope so! They are both lovely people! … What do we tell the people?"

"I'll get Kenny to spread the story that I was testing you. We had gotten close and I was afraid. I wanted to know, which is more important to you, people or money? When I saw that you had developed a relationship with Andriel, I decided to push it, and got a little carried away."

"That story just might work. You know it will take a while for the people to stop hating you?"

"I know, and I do not blame them. I'd hate me too for what I did."

"I think I know why they made you do it."

"Oh! Why?"

"To protect Andriel. With you going full out after her, the regular vermin were too afraid to go near her. They were afraid that if they interfered, you would destroy them."

Hearing that made Mr. Radcliff feel a little better. When they could not see the freighter anymore, they turned to look at each other. Mr. Radcliff took each of Mrs. Grimshaw's hands in his. "Emily Grimshaw will you marry me?"

"Yes Rudy, but not right away."

She than told him about the first lady who bought Andriel's designed outfit, and how she might be pregnant, and gives credit to the outfit. She needs to start training staff, so if she is pregnant, and the story gets around, there will be a demand on that outfit. She could not move to the ranch and abandon the women of Yitabo.

On the mountain of Voss-Ka, in the Tower of Prophecy, in one of their special rooms, two elderly mystics lay naked in the middle of the room, lying head to toe. They are so old, that a human would not have been able to discern that they were naked. Let alone that one was male and the other female. With the coloration pattern of their skin, a human would have thought that they were wearing a camouflage jump suit. On close observation you would have seen a spark of life enter one body through the toes, travel up the body and exit through the mouth. Enter the next body through the toes move up the body, and exit through the mouth. Repeating in a continuous cycle. Above the bodies was a mist, swirling in the opposite direction of the spark of life. The mist was composed of water vapour and crypt-berry extract. To touch it, would be instant death. Yet suspended above the bodies it kept them from dying, as it kept them from living. Two Voss acolytes managed the machine that generated the deadly mist. If the mist was not maintained, in a short time it would completely dissipate. A short time after the mist dissipated the spark of life would abandon the bodies and they would start to decay. Completely surrounding the bodies, at a safe distance from the mist, a group of Voss acolytes were chanting. The acolytes, were continuously being replaced, with fresh acolytes, to make sure that the chanting never ceased, day or night. For more than two months, they have kept their vigil. Suddenly a small group of mystic elders appeared. The mist machine was turned off, and the two acolytes took the machine away to safely dispose of its deadly content. The chanting never stopped. After the mist dissipated, and just as the spark of life was about to abandon the bodies, two small spheres of light entered the room. One descended into each body. They both arched their backs and gasped for air. Life had returned to the bodies, and they started to live.

The chanting continued. A short time later another small group of acolytes entered the room carrying two robes. They placed one robe on each body, and carefully helped each mystic to their feet, and face the other elders. The one mystic reported, "It was as prophesied, I was merely an observer. The subject readily accepted the red lady as her daughter." The act of making the report seemed to drain the mystic of all energy. The acolytes let her slowly descend back down to the ground. They let the other mystic lay down as well, then as a group lifted up their bodies in their robes, and carried them to the room where they would recover. The chanting acolytes followed them, as they were part of the key for their recovery.

At the same time as the freighter lifted off. The technicians in charge of the Ministry's computer, contacted those in charge of Chitrah's projects. Asking them if they had time to analyse all the up-dated computer projections now that they had four streams of viable data. The officials were caught completely off guard, they had thought that there was only one stream of viable data. They quickly called up the computer data and confirmed that there was four steams of raw data. They sent a junior official to each of the three remaining ranches to confirm that the data was coming from those computer systems. That it was not a fancy illusion. Then they looked at the analysis of the data. Harvest was happening in a shorter window then they had anticipated. They have to arrange for every available freighter to come and haul away all residual grain from last harvest, as well as, starting to haul away the new harvest, or they would quickly run out of storage capacity, on Yitabo. Leaving the grain in the fields to rot.

After the junior officials confirmed that the data was coming from the computer systems at each ranch. The officials had to contact the head of the Interior Ministry on Yitabo. They informed him that Chitrah had not invoked clause 43. But had in fact completed all his assignments. They also mentioned that the harvest was happening at a faster pace than anticipated. They needed to arrange transportation of the grain, right now! They also recommended that since Chitrah completed his assignments, 4 months ahead of schedule and, it was anticipated to be at half of the budgeted cost, that he receive two cycles of pay as a bonus. The minister told them that he would talk with the Moff and pass along their recommendation.

The minister recognised the urgency of the situation, and contacted the Moff right away. When talking to the Moff he gave him a full report of the situation, including that Chitrah had completed all his assignments four months ahead of schedule, and at a considerable cost savings, and a recommended bonus. The Moff agreed that Chitrah should be rewarded. He gave the minister permission to contact the Moff that they were transferring Chitrah to, so that he wasn't to be punished. That they were rewarding him with a bonus. He also gave him permission to contact all the transport companies in his name, so that they could arrange to get the freighters they needed for hauling grain. This way none of their systems would be overwhelmed, but handled in an orderly manner, as befits the Interior Ministry.

Chitrah spent his time going over circuit boards and cards, for the captain. Andriel spent her time exploring the ship. She wasn't worried about anyone trying to trap her and rape her. As they knew where the captain was at all times. Every evening they would get together in Andriel's cabin for tea and to talk. Andriel explained how children cannot have a debt burden from their parents.

As Mrs. Grimshaw, Emily, accepts her as her daughter, and she recognises her, as her mother, the burden of debt she felt was no more.

They also talked about the meaning of their names. Andriel means Princess, and Chitrah means Warrior-Hero, or Champion. They were both surprised at how close their last names were. Drashing means Traveler, or literally "One who walks the Skies", Mirrana means Wanderer, or literally "One who walks the Skies". They were both much more comfortable, talking to each other about themselves, and the things they like to do. Chitrah confessed that he would still like to work with leather.

What neither of them knew, was that subconsciously, Chitrah had stopped looking at Andriel as his wife, but rather as a female member of his family, like a younger sister, or more accurately, a sister-in-law. Unfortunately for Andriel, he was now less prone to show outward affection. He did still love her, and if he thought she was in danger, he would quickly turn into a rabid rancor to protect her.

Andriel needed the outward show of affection. When she stopped hating Chitrah, because she never asked his forgiveness, she started hating herself. Her esteem of Chitrah went up, but at the cost of her own self esteem.

On Yitabo, the constant reminder of his love for her, helped to buoy her self-esteem. She was in a sense addicted to it. Now that she wasn't getting it any more, she was heading to a crisis.

Chalacta was a terrestrial planet with large bodies of water, and the land masses were dominated by rolling plains. Their capitol city Jondir, was situated near the equator. Their economy was mixed, with agricultural and light industry in balance, because of their spiritual beliefs. The Chalactans appeared human, but their hair was always black, and their skin was darker, making them appear like they had nice rich tans. Though they were highly spiritual, they would be friendly with foreign visitors to their planet.

Chitrah had been reading the description over Andriel's shoulder. He had intended to remind her that they needed to strap in for docking.

After the freighter docked at the Chalacta spaceport, they took a shuttle down to Jordir. In the shuttle terminal, they checked in at the information kiosk. There they found out at which hotel the Ministry had booked a room for them. From the terminal they were able to take a droid taxi to their hotel. Chitrah had the taxi wait for him, it was still morning local time, after checking in, he wanted to head to the Ministry to see what work assignments they had for him. Andriel would make sure that all their stuff made it to their room, except for Chitrah's computer, which he always took with him. She then scouted around to see what local shops there were, that they could take advantage of, and if there was a local market nearby. She found a local cleaner's, that she was happy about, because she wanted to have all her clothing cleaned, but did not want to do it at the hotel. She felt that they knew too much about her already, and did not want them pawing through her clothes. She took to the independent cleaner's all her clothes and her luggage case, since they said they could sanitize it as well. They promised her that everything would be ready before dinner.

When she met Chitrah for lunch at the hotel, he handed her all of the credits he had received as a bonus for the work he completed on Yitabo. Andriel told him that she was going back to the shuttle terminal to open an account with the Muun controlled Intergalactic Banking Clan. She had noticed that every shuttle terminal and space port had a kiosk. This way they would need to carry less credits on their person. She wanted to set it up in both their names so that either one could access it. Tomorrow they could take their lunch at the terminal, so that he would have the time to have his name put on the account.

Chitrah told her that they only had about 2 cycles worth of work for him. Because of that, they would cover the cost of their basic hotel suite for the duration. If they chose to upgrade to a different suit, they would need to cover the difference.

They both wanted an upgrade. Andriel would find out after lunch, what the hotel had available, and would let Chitrah know, which units, were her top choices. She did not think it worthwhile to find a dress shop. Since they would only be there for two seven day cycles, if he had any errands he needed her to run, she could do it, otherwise she would play tourist and go look at some of the local temples. Being a religious people, they had many beautiful temples.

When Chitrah heard about the local cleaners, he asked, if she could take his stuff over there as well? She promised to do it first thing in the morning. Chitrah did not think that any of his assignments here would be very difficult. He thinks that they asked him to do them, because they did not know what to do with him.

While Andriel was at the shuttle terminal she scanned a display of local advertisements'. She noticed a gym that offered a self-defence course. It started tomorrow evening, and would continue every evening for two cycles. This was one of the things she and Chitrah had discussed on Yitabo. She obtained a copy of the local contact information, then went to a public access communicator, threw in some credits and contacted the gym. It turned out the course was offered by an officer in the local planetary defence organisation. She signed herself and Chitrah up for the course, confirming time and place. She could hardly wait to tell Chitrah.

At dinner she told him, all about the self-defence course she had signed them up for. She hoped he did not mind that she signed him up. Chitrah mentioned that she would probably end up practicing on him, so he might as well go learn how to defend himself from her. Andriel smiled at the comment, she also felt that it was a piece of prophecy that would probably come true. After dinner they checked out the units that Andriel had selected earlier, as good possible upgrades. They both settled on a one bedroom unit that had two beds in the bedroom, with a nice kitchen and dining area. There was a cleaning droid dedicated to the unit. It could clean the kitchen, and the rest of the unit. It knew not to throw everything out that it found. It was intelligent enough to know what items should be placed in the cooler, which should go into the cupboard. It would only throw flowers out that were wilted and needed to be replaced. It would provide fresh linen for the beds every day, and knew how to do the beds. Andriel thought she should record the model and manufacturer of the droid, in case they were able to settle down and have their own place. It might be a handy droid to have around.

They decided to move in, in the morning. Chitrah asked if she could give him a quick tour of the area. While they were walking around, Chitrah handed Andriel a list of electronic components that he would like her to pick up for him, when she had time. When they arrived back at their hotel room, they both got ready for bed. Chitrah found that he was not yet tired enough to go to sleep. He wondered if Andriel felt the same way. When he was younger and slept in the same room as his brother, when he felt like this, he would always end up in a pillow fight with his brother. His parents would always delay coming up, to let them work the energy out of their systems. Then one of them, depending on whose turn it was, would come into their room and scold them. Telling them to stop fighting and go to sleep. They would usually fall asleep right away. So he asked Andriel if she was tired. When she said, No! Womp! He hit her in the side of her head with a pillow. Andriel had never been in a pillow fight before, so she was caught completely by surprise, and she was angry. She grabbed a pillow and hit him smack in the middle of the big grin on his face. The war was on. She quickly stopped being angry, and the two of them were laughing at each other. Chitrah realised he had made a mistake. There was no adult to come walking in to stop the fight, and Andriel was too caught up, to slow down and stop. So he tackled her on her bed and held her until she calmed down.

Andriel suddenly found Chitrah on top of her. They were both breathing heavy from the combat. She had never wanted a man in her life before, but she suddenly found herself wanting him. If he had not pinned her arms to keep her from hitting him with a pillow, she would have started tearing his clothes off. But she could not move, so she dared him with her eyes to take her, she would not have resisted, she would have surrendered herself to him. But his eyes seemed to cloud over. When he felt that she had stopped struggling, he got up off her, and climbed into his own bed and went to sleep. He did not even go take a cold shower.

Andriel knew that he wanted more than just her surrender. A prostitute will surrender their body to you if you pay them enough credits. He did not want her surrender, he wanted her to give herself to him out of love. But something was different, he did not take a cold shower. Andriel was starting to believe that Chitrah may have stopped loving her. This was too much for her. She turned her back to him, and started crying softly, so he would not hear her. She told herself that she wanted to love him, but did not know why she did not, and did not know what to do about it. So she cried herself to sleep. The truth was that she did love him, but the hate she held inside, poisoned her heart, so that she could not feel it.

The next morning when she got up, she decided not to fight it anymore. He was a nice guy, they got along well. Maybe they did not need love in their relationship. Deep in her heart she knew that this was the wrong thing to do, but she found it easy to ignore that feeling.

After breakfast they moved into their new suite. Andriel took everything she could find of Chitrah's stuff to the cleaners. She spent the rest of the morning buying supplies for their new kitchen. There was no baker in the area, so she decided that they would have grain flakes for breakfast, like when she stayed at Mrs. Grimshaw's. She also bought some frozen berries to throw on top, and some blue milk. She was able to find where a flower shop was, to buy flowers for the suite, she even found a shop that sold the components that Chitrah had asked her to get.

When she went to meet Chitrah for lunch at the shuttle terminal, she took the components with her. After lunch it was a simple procedure to put Chitrah's name on the account.

After that was finished, Chitrah told her it was time she had her own computer, so she would not need to borrow his, every time she wanted to design a new outfit. He remembered that there was a computer shop in the terminal. She asked if the components he asked her to get were for her computer, he said yes. Now she was confused inside, did he still love her? She happily went with him to buy her computer. After all, she was the one holding the credits. She picked one that was about half the size of the one Chitrah had. After looking it over carefully, Chitrah smiled and told her that he could make it work. He warned her that he would not have it ready for her until they met for lunch tomorrow. She was so happy that she kissed him on the cheek, which brought a big smile to his face. Maybe there is hope for their relationship, after all.

Andriel had bought some matching outfits for them to wear at the gym, and a couple of small gym-bags to carry their stuff. That way they could take a quick shower after their class. She suspected they would need it.

The instructor wanted to talk with them before the class. He wanted to hear from them, why they wanted to take the class. Andriel told him about the attempted rape. She wanted to be better prepared if she found herself in that situation again. The instructor was happy to hear her story and asked if she would share it with the class, since they had both done so many things that were right. When he asked Chitrah why he was talking the course, he was told that Chitrah wanted to be able to protect himself from Andriel. They all laughed even though they all knew it was true. When class started the instructor called Andriel to the front, Andriel shared her story with the class, when she mentioned that she had kicked the first officer in the butt, after she managed to get behind him, one of the young ladies started to clap. Then she stopped when she heard no-one else, so the rest of the class started to clap to let her know it was okay. After Andriel finished her story, the instructor started to show them the basics of self-defence, he would usually select Chitrah when he wanted to demonstrate something. Since he was the only guy in the class, and all the techniques he was showing them were to be used against guys. When it came time to practise techniques he would watch them closely. He was always telling Andriel that she needed to hold back on her follow through, so that she did not injure the person she practised with. Finally in frustration he stopped the class. He told Andriel in front of the whole class, that if this had been a martial-arts class, he would have asked her to leave. She is too dangerous to practise with, but because it is a self-defence course, he could not ask her to leave, because she deserved to know how to defend herself as much as anyone else. He forbade all the other female students from practising with her. He instructed her that she needed to buy full contact practise gear for Chitrah and herself, from a martial-arts store, before he could let her practise any more. Andriel was a little embarrassed by the rebuke, but Chitrah told her it was alright. He knew that when she made up her mind to do something she did not hold back, this was no different.

After class they found a large number of their classmates were going for dinner, and invited Andriel and Chitrah to join them. One of them knew of an eatery nearby where they could get a decent meal for a decent price. So they went along. Neither Andriel nor Chitrah recognised anything on the menu, so the other students ordered for them. The only question they asked them was how spicy they liked their food. Chitrah did not know, but decided to be cautious, Andriel was feeling adventurous, she felt that she could eat whatever they ate, so they decided to test her. They ordered the same meal for both of them, Chitrah's was fairly bland, hardly any spice, Andriel's was very spicy, hotter than any of the young ladies would order for themselves. To drink, they ordered a local commercial brand of new ale called Marley's Brew. The locals just called it brew. Not to be mistaken for Marley's Orthodox Brew, which is a popular local ale, which they call ox-brew, or hard brew. So the server brought them a round of brew. It was not as good as what Andriel and Chitrah had on Yitabo, but it was still a decent new ale. The ladies wanted to know about their time on Yitabo. They had heard rumours on Chalacta, that Yitabo farmers did not like non-humans, or as they like to call them, sub-humans.

Chitrah let Andriel do most of the talking, the only time they experienced any discrimination was when Chitrah became ill at a dance, and a mechanic from the Ministry started to make fun of him. In fact the local farmers stood up for Chitrah, putting that man in his place. Andriel was careful not to mention anything about Mr. Radcliff directly. When the food arrived one of the young ladies told Chitrah that his dish was rather bland, but he could take some of Andriel's dish and mix it with his own to get the level of taste and spice that he was comfortable with. He had a little taste of Andriel's dish and thought it wasn't bad, until the spice kicked in. He had to take a good swallow of brew to cool his palate, good thing it was chilled. He started mixing some of Andriel's dish with his own, and found a good balance in taste and heat. Andriel thought that she could dig right in to her dish, being immune to most poisons, and having a higher threshold for alcohol consumption. Which is all well and good, when they are already inside you. It was getting it in that was the hard part. It hadn't bothered her that Chitrah had been raiding her plate and mixing it with his own. She stopped talking for a moment and put a big spoonful in her mouth. The ladies were quite surprised on how much Andriel took on her first spoonful. All of a sudden everyone became quiet at their table and they all started watching Andriel. Andriel wondered what all the fuss was about and chewed her food. Suddenly she felt like her mouth was on fire. She quickly swallowed what was in her mouth and reached for her bottle of brew with her left hand. By this time she had streams of tears coming down her face. She drank almost the whole bottle of brew before the fire was out. She had placed her right hand down on the edge of her chair, to help keep her balance while she drank. She felt Chitrah place his hand on hers', to let her know that she did not have to make a point by trying to finish her dish. She took his hand in hers', her Champion had come to her rescue again. When she put the bottle down, Chitrah offered a spoonful of his mix, it was still a little on the hot side, because of the residual heat still in her mouth, but it tasted good. One of the ladies ordered her another bottle of brew. The ladies thought it was romantic that Andriel and Chitrah were holding hands, while he kept feeding her.

Andriel went back to her story telling, telling about collecting nerf wool, about how nice Mrs. Grimshaw was to her. She is now Andriel's mother. How the farmers treated and respected Chitrah. All the while taking a spoonful of food whenever Chitrah brought it to her mouth. The evening went quite well. The ladies were sorry that they set Andriel up like that. Andriel was gracious, she admitted that she had never had spicy-hot food before, and should have been more cautious. They told her that they had watched the portions that Chitrah was mixing and would be better at ordering food for them, that they were comfortable with. They parted company, looking forward to seeing one another at the next class. Some of the ladies had noticed how Andriel had slipped Chitrah the credits that he used to cover their portion of the bill. They had heard that Devaronian women control the purse strings in a relationship, now they knew it to be true.

Andriel continued to hold Chitrah's hand on the trip back to their hotel. She thanked him for placing his hand on hers. If he had not, she would have kept trying to eat her dish. He asked her how her mouth was, she told him that it still felt hot when she exhaled. He suggested that they stop for some frozen dessert at the hotel teashop before going up to their suite. She liked that idea. That just might be what her mouth needed.

They had no trouble falling asleep that evening, they were both exhausted from their workout that day. The next morning after breakfast, Andriel went to find the martial-arts store to buy the equipment the instructor recommended. Even though it was bulky to put on, it was mostly trapped air. So it could be packed in a small space. The bags they already had, where good enough. It also meant that they would be able to take it with them on their travels, so that they could keep practising, wherever they were. Chitrah took Andriel's computer with him, to install all the components into it, and download all the software, so that she could work on her designs. When they met at their suite for lunch, Chitrah demonstrated her computer to her. All the files she had generated in his computer where now in hers, and erased from his. He had also scanned his suit into his computer than transferred it to hers, so that she could show-off how he looked when he wore the shirt she made with his suit. Andriel showed him all the equipment she bought, and they practised putting it on and walking around their suite, to get comfortable with it. When they took it off they each tried to see how small they could make it, so that they would have a good idea how much room it would take up in their luggage. Chitrah was very impressed in how little room it actually took up.

When Chitrah left, Andriel spent the rest of the afternoon playing with her computer. She had no idea what time it was, until Chitrah returned and told her it was time to get ready and go to the gym. Andriel wanted to know if it was okay for her to take her computer, so that she can show the ladies all the dress designs she made on Yitabo, when they went for dinner. Chitrah thought that this once, it would be okay, since no-one would know she had it until she pulled it out at dinner and showed everyone how handsome he looked in his suit. But she should not take it to anymore classes. With a big smile she agreed. In class the instructor took advantage of Chitrah's equipment by not holding back as much as he would otherwise. Chitrah was happy that he held something back, or he still could have been injured. Andriel did not hold anything back when she practised with him. A number of the ladies asked her if they could also practise with him, so that they would know what it felt like to not hold back. She let them, and she wasn't bothered by them flirting with Chitrah. She knew that he was her man.

The instructor watched the dynamics with Chitrah in the course. He had never allowed a guy into his course before. He felt if men knew the techniques he taught, it would be harder for the women to defend themselves. Most of his time as a planetary defender, was spent patrolling the streets of Jordir making sure they were safe for the people. He had come across to many victims of rape, and felt he needed to do something about it. His wife fully supported him, she was also an officer in the Planetary Defence. She usually covered his evening shifts when he taught a course. When the city built new training facilities to train their cadets, he was able to convince them to hand this facility over to him as long as he covered all the operating costs. This was the only group of women that seemed so relaxed in his course, yet they were also the best at mastering the techniques. He felt that having a guy in the course that they could throw around, helped. He was not at all blind to them flirting with him, even though his wife was standing right there. This told him they felt safe with him. He wondered if he could recruit some of the defenders, who said they had trouble meeting women, because of their job. To come and be practise dummies for the women. Who knows, it might spark some romance. What he would really like, would be to find someone as passionate about training the women as he is. If his wife ever becomes pregnant, which is what they want, it will be harder to take time away to instruct the women. Without the courses, he would not be able to maintain the building and would lose this facility. It was a good thing that Andriel and Chitrah came along.

When they went for dinner that evening, the women ordered them completely different dishes, so that they could sample each-others. They also knew how spicy to have the chef make it. Andriel proudly showed off all the designs that she made on Yitabo. Of course she had to mention that the lady who bought the first design, claimed that she was pregnant because of the outfit. Mrs. Grimshaw had told her that they had been trying for five years to get pregnant. The ladies all wanted to have a closer look at that first design. They each wondered how they would look in that outfit.

They had settled into a comfortable pattern for their time on Chalacta. They were nice and tired when they went to bed each night. By the end of the two cycles, they were in the best shape they had ever been in. Chitrah had finished his assignments a day and a half before their self-defence course ended.

The Ministry had wanted him to leave the next day. Chitrah explained that he and his wife were taking a course together, and they both wanted to complete it. They contacted the officer teaching the course to see if there was any way that Andriel and Chitrah could finish the course early. He told them that it was not possible to deviate from the course design when they were almost finished. They never asked what the course was. They believed it was important, if an officer of the Planetary Defence Force was teaching it. The Moff's office may have even arranged it. They knew that instructions had come down to them, to treat Chitrah and his wife as if they were high officials in the Ministry. So they contacted the freighter to let them know that they would be down for maintenance for the next standard day.

The captain of the freighter notified the shipping company about the forced delay. The shipping company knew that you don't go against the Ministry. They discussed with the captain, the different things they could do with this time, to improve the ship. One of the office staff suggested that the captain ask the Ministry if they could lend him a computer technician, to help him run diagnostics on his different systems. If they agree then they would have the use of a technician at the Ministries expense. They all agreed that was the best approach to take, in this situation.

The captain contacted the Ministry and asked if they could loan him a computer technician to help with the down time. They knew Chitrah had nothing scheduled, so they agreed. They informed Chitrah that he would need to go up to the freighter to help the captain run diagnostics. Chitrah knew it would not take him that long, based on his experience, so he agreed. While getting ready to go to the gym, Chitrah told Andriel that he needed to go up to the spaceport on the following day, to help a freighter captain run diagnostics. He did not think he would be back in time to have lunch with her, but he should be back in plenty of time to get ready for their final class. When they arrived at the gym to get ready for class, the instructor asked them to step into his office. He told them that the Ministry had called him at work to see if he could accelerate them through the last part of the course. "I told them that it was not possible. That you are here tells me, that they had to accommodate you, which they don't like to do. I am happy that you are important enough to be here. I must say that you have made me rethink the way I present this course. Chitrah is the first male I have allowed into this course. The way the women have responded to you being here, has made them better students then, any I have had before. I don't normally do this, but since you both practise well together, and I may never see you again, I am going to give you the address of a couple of sites on the holonet that will help you progress in self-defence. Don't rush it, one or two new techniques every month will be enough to try and master. Andriel, if you do not learn self-control, you may wind up hurting someone you really want to help. The others are starting to arrive, we need to get ready for class."

The next morning, when Chitrah arrived at the shuttle terminal, he found they were expecting him and ushered him through the maintenance corridor, to get him directly on the shuttle to the spaceport, without all the security hassle. On the spaceport he was directed to a SoroSuub B'zabuu-class Transport, with a crew compliment of two. He recognised it as the one he and Andriel would be leaving on the following day. He introduced himself to the human captain of the ship, as the computer tech sent by the Ministry. The captain was happy to have him aboard. He told him how the Ministry was forcing them to delay their departure to accommodate some important person that they would be taking on board the next day. Chitrah smiled but did not comment. The company decided to catch up on important maintenance procedures that they have been putting off for too long. Chitrah told him that he already has experience running the maintenance, he just needs the captain to lead the way. The captain was thinking that this must be some important passenger they will be transporting, if they sent them a tech with experience. On the bridge the captain logged them onto each system, and let Chitrah run his programs. The whole day he kept talking about these big shots at the Ministry, who liked to throw their weight around, and it was the little guys like them who had to carry the weight. Chitrah found it amusing to just let him talk. After running all the static diagnostics and fine tuning all the adjustments on the equipment, Chitrah informed the captain that he needed to get back planet side, to keep an appointment with his wife. The only test that were left, were the dynamic tests which need to be run while the ship was in motion. The captain had hoped that he would have had time to go over some of the boards and cards that they had that needed a tech to inspect them. Chitrah asked him to put them aside in a secure place, and when he comes back the following day with his wife, he will be happy to look at them. The captain suddenly became afraid, when he realised that Chitrah was the important passenger they were waiting for, and he had been bad mouthing him all day. He asked Chitrah if he was going to report him. Chitrah shrugged his shoulders and said why? Most of the stuff he said was true about Ministry big-shots. He did not know why they had delayed the captain's ship, for him and his wife. The captain suggested that it might be because it could be another cycle or two before another ship would take the same route. Someone on the other end must be anxious to get their hands on him, as soon as possible. They shook hands as Chitrah departed. The captain was a little nervous, until he saw Chitrah the following day, thinking that a couple of security agents might come aboard and escort him to a holding cell.

Chitrah made it down to the surface in plenty of time to meet up with Andriel, and get to the gym on time. This was their big day. The instructor's wife would be there to evaluate everyone on how well they learnt the material, and how well they could execute the different techniques. The instructor himself would be their practise dummy, and he would be fully decked out in his safety equipment. He had told Andriel and Chitrah that they did not need to wear their practise gear today. When the class started, the instructor introduced his wife to the class, then turned the class over to her. She was not special to look at, but the way she carried herself, showed that she was used to issuing commands, and having them carried out right away. She started by demonstrating on her husband all the things that she expected them to know, and would be showing her that day. As the class went on, it was noticeable that the instructor and his wife had a lot of mutual respect for one another, and they did love one another. As they were all new to her, and to help dissipate everyone nerves, she had them each demonstrate the most basic of throws on her husband. Then she had them progress through to different combinations of punches, kicks, and throws. What Andriel had done to the first mate was part of a basic combination, with the assailant ending up face down, and their arm in an arm-lock. Andriel was one of the top students. Chitrah also placed well. He was only penalised for holding back. The instructor objected to Chitrah being penalised, because he could have hurt the instructor. But his wife was the one awarding the grades. Everyone did quite well. The instructor's wife considered them to be the best class she has graded, she complimented her husband on improving as an instructor. He thanked the class for helping him look good. Top grades were awarded to one of the local girls. The instructor told them at the end of class, that a number of tables had been reserved at an eatery as part of their graduation celebration. It turned out to be the same place that they had been taken for dinner every evening. Only this time everyone was coming, including the instructor and his wife.

Everyone had a good time at the party, one of the ladies mentioned to the instructor's wife that Andriel had designed a dress that helped a lady get pregnant. The instructor's wife said she would like to get her hands on that dress. One of the ladies handed her a copy of the design that they had begged from Andriel. The instructor thought his wife would look good in the dress. They finished the night by toasting Andriel and Chitrah. "To good friends that they would like to see again."

Chitrah noticed that the captain seemed to relax a little when he saw them approach the ship. Chitrah introduced the captain as having mistaken him as a Ministry employee, rather than a contractor. The captain introduced his first mate, who is Devaronian. Chitrah than asked if they could secure their luggage in the common room with them while they manoeuvred away from the spaceport. The captain recognised that they must have had dealings with a bad crew in the past, and told them it was all right. After they finished manoeuvring, and Andriel and Chitrah were settled in their cabins. The captain asked Chitrah, if he could come to the bridge to run the dynamic diagnostic programs, that they could not run while docked? He let them know that Andriel could also come and watch. Normally he did not like having passengers in the bridge, but Chitrah was no ordinary passenger, and it would be wrong to exclude his wife.

When they got there, the captain said the first officer left, because he thought it would be too crowded. Over the next few days, Andriel noticed that the first officer would not acknowledge her at all. She wondered if this was because her husband was not Devaronian.

Chitrah had arranged with the captain to take advantage of some free space in one of the bays. For Andriel and himself to practise their self-defence routines. The captain said it was okay, as long as they did not mind the crew watching them. This would be better than anything they could get in this region of space. Since they were so close to Hutt space, about the only thing you could get was the Hutt porn sites. Somehow, they blocked the signals coming from the rest of the galaxy. Andriel did not mind, with their practise suits on, they each looked about 50kg overweight. Not a very sexy picture. While the first mate and captain were watching them from the bridge, the first mate asked, if the captain thought they might be Imperial Intelligence Agents? The captain did not think so. If they were agents they would not have asked permission to practise. They would have disabled the surveillance systems, and practised in secret.

Andriel finally was tired of the first officer avoiding her, and cornered him one day, not letting him move until he talked with her, and explained himself. The captain and Chitrah happened to be walking and talking, and came across the scene. The first officer looked like a helpless trapped animal. The captain told him to tell them why he was behaving the way he was. They deserved to know. The first officer told them he is from Eriadu, the planet they are going to. He has not seen his wife since before the Sith Empire invaded. None of the male Devaronians from that planet, who were working in space have heard anything from their families. They know of two who tried to get back to their families after the invasion. One has never been heard from, and is presumed dead. The other was found by an Imperial patrol that thought they had come across a couple of street gangs fighting. It was just the one Devaronian, trying to defend himself from the street gang, as they robbed him and were trying to beat him to death. The doctors said that if the patrol had come a couple of seconds later, the man would have been found dead. He himself, hasn't seen his wife in over four years and he does not know if she is dead or alive. None of them do! Whenever the first officer sees Andriel, he can only think of how much he misses his wife. Andriel apologized and stopped blocking his way. She told him that she thought he was avoiding her because she was married to a non-Devaronian. When the first Officer realised that he had been hurting her by his actions, he felt real bad and apologized to her. He let her know that since they were not from the same clan, there was no restriction on him to keep him from talking to her. Everyone felt better that the air had been cleared, and they all went their separate ways. The next day the first mate noticed that he actually felt better for opening up to Andriel, so he sought Chitrah out, to ask him if he would give him permission, to talk to his wife. Chitrah was okay with that, but warned him not to get her upset, because he knows what she could do to him. The first officer smiled at that. It was the first time Chitrah had seen him smile. He found Andriel and let her know that he had permission from her husband to talk to her. He wanted to talk to her about his wife, and the life he had with her. He found himself looking forward to talking to her in his free time. He did not know that the captain and Chitrah were watching them from the bridge. It was the best show to watch. The captain did tell Chitrah, that this was the closest he had seen his first officer to being happy in over four years. Andriel was a good listener, and asked very specific questions about were on Eriadu his family lived. She had decided in her mind that she was going to find out if there were still any Devaronian alive on the planet. She knew that she would not be in a position to help them if she did, but she could get word to the shipping companies, to let the men know that worked for them, whether they should keep on hoping, or whether they should move on with their lives. She did not tell Chitrah until they landed on Eriadu, what she planned to do with her time there. She did ask him if it would be difficult for her to get her hands on things like electro-binoculars.

The other thing that was unusual with this trip, was the captain's willingness to take advantage of Chitrah's technological know-how, in case they were attacked by pirates. The captain had discussed it with the first officer, who was very open to the idea. He had the ship's computer invite them to the bridge for a safety meeting. Andriel and Chitrah were a little hesitant about being asked to the bridge for a ship's meeting. The captain and first officer were both there. The captain started by describing the procedure for repelling pirate attacks, he wanted to review this because they would be spending most of their trip next to Hutt Space, since they were forbidden from using the Hydrian Way. Their route would be along the Pabol Sleheyron Trade Route, thru the top tip of Hutt Space to Formos, then they would take the Triellus Trade Route down around the bulk of Hutt Space. Normally an attack would start, with them being forced to drop out of hyperspace, the pirates would then attack, trying to disable the different drive systems, starting with the in-system drives. The first officer would go to one of the two gun turrets hoping to prevent the pirates from doing what they wanted. The captain would try to fly the ship to where the hyperspace drive could be re-engaged, allowing the ship to escape. If the pirates were successful then they would board the ship. If they were near a habited planet, the captain would order everyone to the escape pods, there would be a small chance that one of them could make it to the planet before being captured by the pirates. If they were in deep space, which they would be for most of the trip, there would be no point in trying to use the escape pods to escape. If the pirates were short-handed they might offer one of the crew a chance to join them, more than likely they would all be sold to slave traders, or the Hutt's. What the captain wanted to do was use Chitrah's knowledge of the bridge equipment to engage the hyperspace drive when the ship's computer has flown them to a safe place to do so. This would free up the captain to take the second turret to fight off the pirates. Most pirates know that there are only two ship's personnel on this type of freighter. To have the two turrets working separately, instead of in tandem, one being slaved to the other, should at the least, cause some confusion in their attack strategy. The best situation would be that they would break-off the attack, fearing that the freighter was more than it appeared. Most of them were cowards, and would run from real resistance. The only question that Chitrah had, was what they should do if the computer was disabled, and could not fly the ship. The captain responded, that Chitrah would have to take manual control of the ship. It would be like flying in one of the vid-games he played when he was a kid. Andriel wanted to know what she should do. The captain told her that if Chitrah was flying manually then she would need to scan the instruments and report to her husband any flashing red lights, than follow his instructions. If the computer is flying the ship than she should just stay strapped into the first officer's chair and pray. They were willing to do their bit to help, so the captain explained to Chitrah the procedure for re-engaging the hyper drive in both a computer control, and manual control situation. He also mentioned that he would instruct the computer to initiate two random pirate attack drills. To see how quickly everyone responds. The first drill was initiated when Andriel and Chitrah were right in the middle of a workout. They had to manoeuvre through the ship dressed in their protective gear. The second drill was initiated when everyone was in the common room having breakfast.

Fortunately for everyone, that was the closest they came to encountering real pirates that trip. What it did do is have Andriel open up to Chitrah, about how her father had died. He was a first officer on a ship like this one. It had come under attack by pirates. Her father had successfully held off the pirates, destroying a couple of their fighters. Unfortunately the debris from the last fighter was close enough to the freighter, that when it exploded, some of it took out the turret that father was in, killing him, just before they re-entered hyperspace. To everyone on the ship, and the company, my father was a hero. To her mother, he was a dead hero. It was the saddest day of Andriel's life, when she found out her father would not be coming home anymore. The company to this day still deposits a quarter of his salary in her mother's account to show their appreciation. Andriel appreciated Chitrah holding her in his arms, to comfort her. They sat like that for quite a while, before Andriel suggested that they have a cup of tea. Now Chitrah knew why he had seen sadness in Andriel's heart concerning her father.

On Eriadu, Chitrah was allowed to talk with the sector's Moff via a hologram. He had been instructed to kneel on the pad, and at no time was he allowed to look up when talking to him. The Moff told him that he had been brought here as a favour, this was not his assigned sector. They were having trouble getting the computers from the industrial complexes to communicate with the Ministry's computer. Data was coming through sporadically, and what was coming thru was incomprehensible. They had heard about his communication breakthrough on Yitabo, and were hoping that he could help them here. Chitrah promised that he would do his best to solve the problem. After the communications terminated, Chitrah had the distinct feeling that his life was on the line, if he did not come up with a breakthrough. He was offered whatever resources he wanted, to solve the problem.

Chitrah was not a happy camper when he reunited with Andriel at the Ministry's married personnel residents. He was even less happy when Andriel told him she wanted to see if she could find a Devronian community on Eriadu. She had gone to the quartermaster's office to get all the equipment she had talked to him about. When she showed him what they gave her, just because she had Ministry Security ID, he was even more, unhappy. He warned her not to use any of the equipment inside the Ministry compound. The people here are very paranoid, especially of sub-humans. He showed her one thing about her computer that he never showed her before, the holographic display unit (hdu) could come out and be used as a portable device. There was even a black rubber strap that she could use to attach it to her wrist. She would need to plug it back into her computer every night to make sure it recharged. He explained how to download information like maps from other computers into the hdu. He also showed her how to use the virtual keyboard to take notes. This was all new to Andriel. She wondered why he had not shown her this before. He thought she would have found out on her own, as a pleasant surprise. He realised that it was important that she knew now.

There were no more surprises in her computer. She would need to arrange her own transportation to get wherever she needed to go. She should also expect that someone would follow her wherever she would go. He did not mention, that he was in serious trouble if he could not solve the problem they had brought him here to solve. He hoped that they would let her go back to her mother. Chances are, that she would end up as some official's personal slave. He had to force these thoughts from his mind, or he would be paralyzed in his problem solving abilities.

Chitrah spent the next couple of days being taken around to the different industrial complexes to examine their computer systems. It depressed him, that he saw the Imperials doing little to clean up all the damage they had inflicted on the different cities, when they seized control of this planet in the war. Having a full military escort, everywhere he traveled, did not ease his mind. The people who worked in the industrial complexes were living in high-rise shacks that had been assembled after the fighting stopped. Their personal residents had either been destroyed, or become inaccessible.

Andriel spent the first few days in the Ministry Archives. She was looking for maps and pictures of Old Town Factoryville from before the war, and any recent images so she could compare them and get a feel for the damage, and to see how easy it would be to get around. The archivists were more than willing to help her. Not too many people came down to visit, and they feel pretty much ignored by the rest of the Ministry. They even helped her connect her hdu to the archive computer to download some maps and pictures.

Whenever she returned to their assigned residence, she found Chitrah inside pacing. She knew that he was under more pressure here, then he had been on Yitabo. The only help she could give him was to make him a cup of tea and sit with him in silence as he tried to figure things out. If he looked down she would take his hand and let him know that she was confident that he could figure it out. This always cheered him up.

Andriel also found out, that there were daily supply runs between the different cities to distribute the Imperial resources where they were needed, and the transports were not droid driven. She found the cantina the drivers frequented at the end of the day, and talked with them. She found out that they were willing to take her to whatever city she wanted to go to, in the morning, and bring her back in the evening. They told her what time she would need to be at the depot, to catch a ride. They could not wait for her, because they were traveling under military escort, and the military never waited.

Chitrah was having trouble understanding the problem. All the computers were operating under optimum specs. In theory they should have no trouble communicating. He had them take him back and revisit all the computers. This time he included the Ministry computer. Still nothing. He started pacing the halls of the Ministry, since there was more room to walk around. One day he came across two officials in an office arguing. He could not really hear what they said, nor could he actually see them. He just watched their silhouettes on the frosted glass. He stood there fascinated by their image. They both seemed to be talking at once with their arm and hand gestures, not listening to each other. Then it struck him that that is exactly what the computers were doing. He had to think of a way to test his theory before presenting his solution to the Ministry. He asked them where the workshop was, for him to build components. They hurriedly showed him the workshop in the sub-basement, where all components were made for maintaining all the Ministry's equipment. The technicians there were instructed to give him whatever support he asked for. He was priority number one. Most of what he had in mind he could build himself, the only thing he asked of them was to build a box with a female jack for a communicator on one end, and a male jack at the other. He gave them the dimensions, and recommended that it be built from a composite like most computer cases.

Andriel was able to get dried fruit, nuts, and roasted grain mix from the quartermaster's office, for her to snack on through the day while she was away from the Ministry Compound. The next day she decided to put her plan into action. She caught a ride to Old Town Factoryville, the most polluted piece of dirt on the planet. Which is why the humans allowed the sub-humans to live there. She followed an Imperial foot patrol that appeared to be heading in the direction she wanted to go. Her destination was a partially standing office tower that looked high enough for her to be able to see the neighbourhood she was interested in. She was wearing the same outfit that she wore when she went to get the nerf wool. It was the only outfit that she had, where she did not stand out. Now she was happy that her mother insisted that she have one outfit like this with her. She was hoping that the building would be structurally sound enough for her to use it, and that she would be able to access the upper stories. She was using the hdu to time her trip, so that she would have an idea on when she would have to leave, to get back in time to catch her ride. When she did look back, she thought she caught a glimpse of someone following her. She wasn't worried, she also hoped they had orders to help her, if she ended up over her head. The foot patrol came close to the building that she was interested in, which was fortuitous. She broke off from following them when she thought it was best, and entered the building. She did not know that someone who had been scavenging in the area, and hid when the patrol approached, had also seen her, and followed her into the building. He could see her footprints in the dust, and easily followed her. Andriel had trouble finding her way up to where she wanted to go. The first stairwell she tried, only went up a few floors, before there was a big hole in the wall, probably from an artillery shell, that prevented her from going higher. She did notice that three or four floors up the stairwell continued again. There were no other stairwells connected to the floor she found herself on, and she did not want to attempt to jump the gap to continue on this floor. It would place her in the portion of the building that had no line of site to the part of the city she was interested in. The gap also appeared to be bigger on the higher floors. What she did find was that on the side of the building, that was no longer there, the floor from the floor above had partially collapsed creating a ramp. It seemed to support her weight so she cautiously climbed up it. On the next floor she found a place where part of the outside wall and a part of the ceiling, had created a ramp of debris that she could climb up. Next time she would need to bring gloves. Then she found a portion of the floor above had collapsed on a strong metal desk. There was a metal filing cabinet nearby that had been emptied of all its contents, she was able to drag it over to the desk with the slab of debris on it. Then she pushed it up until it was lying on its side on top of the slab. She was able to climb onto the desk, then onto the slab. Standing on the filling cabinet, that was lying on its side, she was able to climb through the hole in the floor above her. She went to find the stairwell but it had too much debris in front of it for her to get to it. She had to try and find her way up one more floor. She went back to the exposed side of the building hoping to find another debris ramp. What she did find, was that someone had pushed a bunch of office furniture from the floor above to make a ramp, she assumed to try and get down. But now it was covered in rust, and had exposed sharp edges, from being damaged in their fall. She would have to be careful not to cut herself, or her clothes. She was then able to make her way back to the stairwell, and make her way to the top floor.

Andriel decided to rest when she reached the top floor. It was quite a climb and she was feeling a little winded. As she was checking her hdu, to see her elapsed time, she heard some scraping, coming from lower down in the stairwell. As she looked back the way she had come she was surprised to see how visible her tracks were in the dust. She may have heard the person from the Ministry, who was trailing her, or it could be someone else. She did not have the luxury to ask. She decided the best course of action was to walk all over the room coming off the stairwell to confuse whoever is following her, so they could not sneak up behind her. Then she would wait in the shadows for them.

She did not have to wait long before she saw some pathetic hooded creature, covered in rags. They had a metal bar in one hand, like a weapon. She thought her best course of action was to confront the person, and rely on her self-defence training. She stepped into the light and asked the person why they were following her. They replied by screaming, and charging her. It was very easy for her to reach past the bar and quickly turn, tossing him over her shoulder. He did not land well and had the wind knocked out of him, dropping the bar. Again she asked in basic, why he was following her.

This time when he got his wind back, he said, "Please, I am hungry. I saw that you were well dressed, and believed that you would have some food on you."

By this time Andriel was standing next to him and had kicked the metal bar away. She told him, "Should not you be doing something, to make your mother proud she brought you into this world, and not something that would make your mother sorry that she had endured so much pain for you."

It sounded like something his mother would have said, and it brought tears to his eyes. He told her he was sorry. She offered her hand and helped him to his feet. That's when she noticed that he was only a Nautolan teenager. Nautolans have a green hue to their skin, coming from a world of wetlands, tidal pools and swamps, next to the interconnected seas. They averaged about 1.8 metres in height, had black, fish like eyes that enabled them to see well in low light conditions, in or out of the water. They had webbed fingers and toes making them expert swimmers. Their head has covered in long tendrils about ½ meter in length that resembled a smaller version of Twi'lek lekku. The tendrils are sensory organs that help them read pheromones emitted by people around them, making them sensitive to their emotions. Often letting those emotions become their own. The way he got up seemed to tell her that he had no broken bones, but he would be pretty sore for the next couple of days. She reluctantly gave him a handful of the mix she had brought to munch on. He only ate a little at a time, like he wanted to savour every portion. He was smart enough not to put it all in his mouth at once. After a few nibbles he told her that he was thirsty. She had a canteen of chilled tea. She did not trust his hygiene, because it was not hard for her to smell him from where she stood. So she held the canteen above his head, when he looked up and opened his mouth she poured some tea in. He thanked her and left, munching on the last of the mix she had given him. She felt that he was no longer a threat, and went to find a window opening that would give her a view of the part of the city she was interested in. She made herself comfortable, and got out the electro-binoculars. It took her a while to get used to them, and to be sure she was looking at the right group of buildings. She slowly panned back and forth. She was quite disappointed that there were still buildings standing that were partially blocking her view. Every once and a while she would catch some movement, but when she would move the binoculars to get a better look, whatever had caught her attention was gone. She did not know if it was a person or debris being blown in the wind. She found that she could not look through the binoculars for too long of a period of time. Her eyes just were not used to them. She would have to put them down and just look with her regular eyes. That's how she noticed the street gangs. They would disappear whenever a patrol came by, then reappear after they had gone by. She took note of how much distance they liked to put between themselves and the patrol. That was the space you had to be in to get past them. The street gangs were not that friendly to their own. It was not that uncommon to see them fight, when one of them found something that they thought was of value. Then someone who was stronger than both of them would come over and take it from them. It was more than an hour into her surveillance that Andriel finally saw someone that she thought might be Devaronian. They were dressed no better than the boy who attacked her. Whoever they were, they weren't living, but surviving. She had set an alarm on her hdu to warn her about when she should start getting ready to go back. It was a soft alarm so that you had to be close to the hdu to hear it. She did not want to attract attention to herself in this place. After her first sighting of someone who may be Devaronian, she increased the frequency of looking through the binoculars. After a while she saw someone else. They looked different enough that she knew they were a different person, but their dress was similar. It was another hour before she was satisfied that there was a community of Devaronian there, but they weren't doing very well, and it would be very hard to get to them. By this time her alarm had sounded. She packed everything up and started heading down. When she came to the stairwell she noticed that there were three sets of footprints heading up the stairs and two heading down. Whoever had followed her from the Ministry had come up, saw what she was doing, and headed down. Probably waiting at street level for her to reappear. As she went down the stairwell, she found a few floors down, a scuffle in the prints. It would appear that her follower had ambushed her attacker, then let him go. There was no blood, and two sets of tracks continued from the ambush point. She saw no other signs in the footprints to give her concern. When she got to the entrance of the building, she waited in the shadows for a patrol going by, heading in the right direction. She was able to make it back to the depot with plenty of time to spare. The driver was happy to see that she was alright. He was much more talkative on the return trip. He even shared what he had observed about the patrols going to and from the barracks.

When Andriel opened the door to their suite, she found Chitrah sitting at the dining table working on his computer. He wasn't pacing, that was a good sign. He told her that her dinner was in the cooler, she just needed to heat it up. He had gone to the building cafeteria and purchased two take away dinners, for both of them, since he did not know when she would be back. She went up to him and kissed him on the cheek to thank him for thinking of her. With a big smile, he told her that that may have been premature, she might not like what he got her. She did not recognise what it was. It tasted like cafeteria food, but it was hot, and she was starving. She still appreciated Chitrah getting it for her. While she was eating she asked Chitrah to tell her his story. He coyly asked her what she meant. "You are not pacing! Why?" He told her about walking the halls of the Ministry, and coming across two officials arguing. From their gestures, he could see that they were not listening to each other. That's when he had the insight, that that is what the computers were doing. He should have his test box ready early tomorrow afternoon. Once he installs it, he will know for sure. She was happy for him. Then she told him that she wanted to go back tomorrow. He thought she might. Did she find anything interesting today? She told him that she believes she saw evidence of a Devaronian community, but they were not living, they were existing. They were isolated, it would almost be impossible to get to them. Even if she could, she probably would not be able to help them. She wanted to study them, before notifying the freight companies, that they can tell their employees, that there still are Devaronians alive on Eriadu, don't give up hope! Chitrah liked that Andriel had found something worthwhile to keep her occupied, he just wished it wasn't so dangerous. The next morning they both left to work on their projects. Andriel was able to borrow a pair of work gloves from the driver. There were no problems getting to her observation point. Now that she knew where to look, she was able to spot Devaronian people more quickly. Today she wanted to see if she could get a sense of how many there were. She also wanted to have a sense of how often that area was patrolled.

Chitrah had his test box ready that afternoon. He asked to be taken to the closest industrial complex. He was always accompanied by a ministry official when he was taken. He unplugged the dedicated line used by the computer to communicate with the Ministry. He plugged the box into the computer in its place and plugged the line into the box. He then asked the Ministry official to contact the Ministry, and ask the computer techs if they were now getting proper data from this computer.

The officials did as he was asked. He was told that the data was coming through. The Ministry official, then asked the computer technician, to transfer him to another line. When the person answered, he just said, "He's found a solution."

He told Chitrah that they were receiving the correct data, and that they needed to return to the Ministry right away. At the Ministry he was informed that he would be making his report directly to their Moff, and he would have to follow the same directions as before.

Kneeling on the holographic communicator he heard the Moff ask him to report. He told the Moff that he had theorised that the problem with the communication between the computers, was that they were each trying to treat the other computer like a peripheral device. Since that was the way they were designed. To test this, he had to build a component that would appear to be taking commands from both computers, facilitating the flow of data between them. The device he connected works, confirming his theory. The Moff wanted to know if this was a permanent solution. Chitrah informed him that it was not. The component he designed, was too fragile to work over a long period of time. Any irregular energy flux on the line, any electro-magnetic storm in the area, even the discharge of a solar flare in the planets direction, would knock out the component. The permanent solution was to purchase a commercial model, and he gave the Moff the specifications of the component, and to build a shield around it. He did admit that he did not know if this component was on the approved list of Ministry components. The Moff asked where the component could be obtained. He told him that he knew a shop on Deysum III, where he was from, that sold it. He believed that any outlet that specialised in communicator components should carry this item. In the meantime, the technicians at the Ministry could reproduce the component he built, and they could design and build the shielding necessary. They are very competent. The Moff told him to work with the technicians, to build what they could, to get all the industrial complexes on line. He would see to getting the commercial variety of the component. He would be keeping Chitrah on Eriadu to supervise their installation, when they arrive. In the meantime, he would like Chitrah and his wife to use his box at the main theatre in Eriadu City. He will be unable to attend, and does not want his box to be empty. With this he terminated the connection.

The officials witnessing the debriefing, congratulated him, telling him that he had been given a great honour. They hoped that he had a formal outfit. He told them that he did. They also asked him, if he had a turban? Since he would be mixing with Eriadu City's high society. They also asked, if his wife had a veil she could wear with her outfit? He told them they did not. They told him not to worry they had these items for visiting dignitaries, and were willing to lend them to them. He was informed that there will be a repulsor-lift limousine, with a human driver, at their resident building at 6:30 standard hours, the following evening. To pick them up and drive them to the theatre, in the renovated entertainment section of Eriadu City, which was next to the residents compound were all the top Ministry officials lived, including the Moff's personal resident's. They would not need to worry about food or drink as this was provided with the box. They would be served a snack during the mid-performance break, and there would be cocktails afterwards, and a chance to mingle with the locals, if they chose.

To Chitrah, this sounded more like punishment, than reward, for solving their problem. He went down to the workshop in the sub-basement to download his design onto their design computer, so that they could start building the units, first thing in the morning. He was surprised to find most of them were still there. They wanted to thank him personally, for putting in a good word for them, to the Moff. Word travels very fast in this Ministry building. They mentioned that most people they have worked with, would not give them the time of day. It was nice to get some notice, but not the notice that Chitrah was getting. Chitrah felt better that they understood. He then went to the cafeteria in his resident building, to pick up a couple of takeaway dinners for Andriel and himself. This time he decided to wait for Andriel, so that they could eat dinner together.

When Andriel entered their suite, she found Chitrah playing a popular board strategy game on his computer, called Hutt Wars. She had never seen him play any games on his computer before. Chitrah turned off his computer and went to get their dinners out of the cooler, to heat them up. He asked her, how her day went? She told him that she had seen enough individuals to speculate, that there were enough Devaronians for a decent sized clan. The patrols seemed to appear at predictable intervals, which did not surprise her. She asked how his experiment went. He told her that it garnered some unexpected results. She could tell that he was hiding something again, so she asked him to stop playing around, and just tell her. He explained that the experiment went the way he expected, but then he had to be debriefed by the Moff. At the end of the debriefing, the Moff decided to reward him by letting them have his box in the main theater in Eriadu City, for tomorrow night's performance. It will be a formal affair. He will need to wear a turban, she will need to wear a veil. The Ministry has some on hand for visiting dignitaries. They will send them over sometime tomorrow for us to select which ones would look best with what we will wear.

Andriel could tell that Chitrah did not sound too happy about this arrangement, and she was sure that it was for the same reasons that she was bothered by this. They were warned by the crew of the freighter, that the human populace on Eriadu, were the most racist in all the galaxy, which was quite something to hear from the human captain. Now they would be forced to mingle with them, as a reward. Now she understood why Chitrah had been reluctant to tell her this. It was a good thing they had their outfits properly cleaned on Chalacta. She doubted that she could find a place on Eriadu that could clean them. She was a little curious on how she would look in a veil. It was too bad that she did not have any tease clothe with her, it would have made a wonderful veil. This also meant that she would not have enough time to travel to Old Town Factoryville tomorrow. She hoped they would bring the turbans and veils around in the morning so that she could check them out, and do any alterations she thought would improve their appearance. That way she would have time to go and talk with one of the freight companies, to let them know about the isolated Devronian community.

The next morning after Chitrah left for the Ministry, a junior official showed up at their door with a porter droid in tow. They had a number of boxes between them. The larger boxes were labelled Turban. The smaller ones were labelled Veil. She had them place them all on the dining table. After they finished, he said that he would return the following morning with the droid to retrieve them. Before he could leave, Andriel stopped him to ask a question. Why is this porter droid the first droid she has seen on Eriadu? The young official told her that as a result of the war, it was cheaper, to hire humans, than to try and replace, and maintain droids. The only exception was the porter droids which are very rugged, and cheap to maintain. The only other droids they would find would be the household droids still being used in the Ministry residents, and in the homes of the well to do. After they left she decided to inspect the boxes. The first thing she noticed when she opened the first box was the smell, she doubted the turban had ever been clean. She quickly closed the box, and tried another. The smell was just as bad. She closed and opened every turban box. The smell from each box was the same. She could not let Chitrah wear one of these turbans, it was humiliating. She thought she should check out all veil boxes. They did not smell as bad, but when she brought a veil close to her face, she thought she could smell the breath of every lady who wore the veil. This just would not do.

She contacted Chitrah on the Ministry's communicator. Security had told her he was in the workshop, and put her through. She told Chitrah that he needed to return to the suite right away. She did not want to tell him on the communicator what was wrong, because she expected it to be monitored. Chitrah could tell that something had upset Andriel, so he told her he was on the way. Before leaving he told the techs to contact him as soon as they have one of the devices ready. One of them would need to go with him to the industrial complex to install it. They can decide amongst themselves who it would be.

When he entered the suite, Andriel did not look happy, she looked like she might start crying. She asked him to open one of the turban boxes, he did as he was told. Right away he smelt the odour coming from the turban, and closed the box. He looked at Andriel and asked if they all smelt that bad, she nodded yes. What about the veils? She told him they did not smell as bad, but when she brought one close to her face, she could smell the breath of everyone who wore it. Chitrah was not happy with what he just found out. He did not think that they did this intentionally, nor from lack of diligence on their part. He was sure it is due to the lack of facilities on this planet to properly maintain them. There was no place they could purchase any new ones. Nor could Andriel get her hands on any material to make them any. Chitrah told her that there was a patio on the roof of this residence building that was open to the outside air. She would need to select the best looking turban and veil, take a bed sheet up to the patio, because of the dust, and let the turban air out up there, at least the smell should be somewhat diminished by this evening. She should check with the quartermaster's office to see what chemicals they had in stock that could be used for cleaning the veil she selected. He gently reminded her that she was a fine seamstress who understood materials, and the best ways to clean them. Andriel gave Chitrah a hug and kissed him on the cheek. She thanked him for the pep talk, she did feel much better, and she would do her best to make sure everything was ready for this evening. As a Devaronian she could handle the smell of chemicals better than the smell of everyone's breath. The communicator to the suite indicated that someone was trying to contact them. When Chitrah activated it he saw that it was a technician from the workshop. He informed Chitrah that one of the devices was ready. Chitrah asked him if they selected someone to go with him. He told Chitrah that he had been volunteered. Chitrah smiled at his choice of words, he then told him that he would contact the office so that they could arrange a convoy to take them. He had the communicator transfer him to the office, they told him they had a convoy on standby, expecting his call. He told them he would be ready to leave in five minutes. He figured that's how long it would take him to get to the workshop then back up to the front of the Ministry.

Before leaving he asked Andriel if he could call her when he came back. So that they could have lunch together. She said she would like that. After he left Andriel told the suites computer to exhaust the maximum amount of air from the suite. When she felt the air flow, she opened all the boxes. She took out each turban and gave it a good look to imagine it on Chitrah. She had referred to her computer to verify Chitrah's hat size from his scanned image. The white turban looked nice and clean from the outside, and she found no creepy crawlies on the inside. This was the one for Chitrah. She closed up all the other boxes, and stacked them against the wall out of their way. She then went through all the veils, most of them were connected to a metal tiara, she did not bother looking at the ones with hats. She found two silver coloured ones that should complement her outfit. The one she chose would depend on what they had in stock at the quartermaster's office, since they would each required different chemicals to clean them. She asked the suite's computer, if it could have extra linen delivered to their suite? It responded that it would be arranged right away.

Andriel took the linen that Chitrah was using on the couch. She figured he could have the clean one to sleep on. She found her way to the patio. It was dusty, just like Chitrah thought it would be. It looked like no-one used it. She spread the linen on one of the tables, and manoeuvred it to the middle of the patio. She did not want a sudden wind gust to blow everything off the building. She used the chairs to help keep the cloth anchored in place. She put the turban on the cloth upside down. Maybe the sun's rays would sterilise it inside. She left the veils next to it so that they could also air out before she had a chance to clean them. She went to the quartermaster's office, and they showed her a list of everything they had on hand, that could be used for cleaning. She noticed that the smallest container on any of the chemicals was 4 litres. They told her not to worry about that, she could use what she needed, then bring the container back, they would just mark it as being opened. She found everything she thought she could use, and they had a couple of porter droids carry everything, since they were all bulky and heavy. They even had the small brushes that she would need, along with a bundle of clean absorbent rags. Since she found everything she had been looking for she decided to clean both veils. Then she would decide which one she would wear depending on how well they clean up. Just as she was finishing up, the communicator on the patio activated. It was Chitrah he was back already. He asked her if she could come to the Ministry, since they had better food, then the residents. She told him that she would meet him at the main entrance, and he could show her where to go.

When Chitrah had arrived at the industrial complex, he explained to the ministry official, that he needed to show the technician, how to install the device, and they did not need everyone crowding them. So they left the two of them alone. Chitrah took him to the computer and pointed out the dedicated line for communicating with the Ministry computer, he unplugged the line. He plugged a small jumper line between the computer and the device the techs had completed that morning. He then plugged the main line into the other side of the device, and told the tech that that was all there is to it. The tech started to laugh. Chitrah told him that if he had not personally trained him, their Moff might not have allowed him to leave when the time came. The tech sobered up right away, he knew that what Chitrah said was true, they all knew, that they had to be careful about everything they did, or they could get into big trouble over the silliest things. His respect for Chitrah grew, this fella was both smart and easy to get along with. He let Chitrah know that he would not let him down.

Andriel let Chitrah know, over lunch, everything she had done to help them for this evening. He complimented her on her smart thinking to use the sunlight to help them. The compliment felt really nice, after she had almost fallen apart that morning. She was much more confident, that she and Chitrah did complement one another, when faced with a difficult situation. She believed in her heart that her mother had seen that about them. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about her mother. Chitrah asked her why the tears. She told him that she had just thought about her mother. He took her hand in his, but did not say anything. She saw that he had tears in his eyes as well.

After lunch Chitrah went back to the workshop, and told them he needed a couple of them to start building metal spheres, to shield the devices. Two of the techs volunteered to build them.

Andriel contacted the quartermaster's office to have the two porter droids to come and retrieve all the chemicals, she kept the spare brushes and rags in case she needed them for something else. After the droids left, she went to the shuttle terminal to talk with one of the freight companies' representative. The rep she met with, was very conscious of the Ministry Security ID hanging from her neck. She told him that she had found out on her trip to Eriadu that the male Devaronians from Eriadu had not heard anything from their families, or about their communities for more than 4 years. She made it a point of finding out what she could about the Devaronian community on Eriadu. She was able to find someone, who was able to help her. They observed that there was an isolated community in Old Town Factoryville, they told her that it was quite isolated, and there appeared to be enough individuals to form one clan. The rep told her that this was mixed news. He had Devaronians from three clans working for them. Andriel was quite surprised by this news, if that was true, that would explain why they had not organised to improve their situation. She replied that she could only share what was shared with her. The person who gave her the information was not able to get to the community, so there may be more than they had observed. The rep thanked her, this was more information than any of them had received in four years. They all knew that there was a good chance of heavy losses to the community, because of all the fighting. This was a small measure of hope for them, but it was better than the no hope situation they had up to this point. He also promised that he would share it with his competitors, since they were all in the same boat. After Andriel left, the rep formulated a message to share with the other companies and to post on the message board. "Devaronian community sighted. Isolated! Too dangerous to get to. About one clan strong. Will notify if further updates are available."

Chitrah went out that afternoon and was able to convince another tech to come with him. After they returned the techs working on the spheres brought him one hollow ball of metal. They asked him if they should drill out the holes that the cables should go through. He told them the edge of the hole would be too sharp and might damage the cable. They had already marked where the cable should go, and the hole's diameter. He took one of the soldering torches from a nearby bench, it was the same design as his. He left the flame diameter for what they used for soldering, he just increased the temperature until it started to melt the metal. He had them slowly turn the sphere around the hole's axis. They saw the molten metal bead around the hole's edge. As they spun the sphere Chitrah was able to make the hole bigger and bigger, until he was able to get it to the diameter that they wanted. There was nothing there that could damage the cable. They were impressed. The other techs had stopped to watch what he was doing. There was no doubt this guy knew his stuff.

Before going to the residents, Chitrah thought he would stop by the office to see if the officials knew when the commercial devices would be arriving. As he drew near, he heard the officials talking about Andriel and himself. They were talking about how racist the local high society Eriadus were, and how they would snub them if they found out he was only a contractor working for the Ministry. This would also cause a deterioration in the relationship between them and the Moff himself. Chitrah stayed outside the office listening to the conversation. When he was sure he heard enough, he quietly walked away, and headed for the residents. Andriel had arrived first and was making sure that everything was laid out, for both their outfits for this evening. She had already checked the turban and veils, they were still there. When Chitrah walked through the door, he saw that Andriel was more nervous about this evening than he was. She will definitely not like to hear, what he had overheard.

He sat her down, and told her everything. She sat there silently trying to process this new information, part of her wanted to laugh, part of her wanted to cry, part of her was getting angry with the influential people of this planet. They are going to introduce Chitrah as coming from the Chiss Ascendancy, which is an ally of the Sith Empire. She was his concubine, which he had won on one of the planets they conquered. She wondered if her mother had to go through anything like this with her work on the council. Why can't people accept other people the way they are? If Chitrah ever tells her he wants to work in politics, she will slap him silly. Andriel finally let Chitrah know, that if that is the way things have to be, than let them be. Chitrah let her know that he will remind the officials that they owe her big time, by making her do this. Andriel took Chitrah up to the patio to show him his turban, and the two veils. They collected everything and returned to the suite, it was time to get ready. Andriel decided to wear the veil that had a single silver metal band as the tiara. She wanted the emphasis to be on their outfits, not the accessories that had to wear with it.

After they dressed they went down to the front entrance of the resident, and found the limousine and driver waiting. He graciously held the door open for them, and sniffed them as they entered the vehicle. Andriel and Chitrah were not sure how to take this odd behaviour. After he closed the door, and got into the driver's seat, he lowered the privacy panel between them. He introduced himself as Airy, and that he had special instructions to take care of them. Chitrah asked if these instructions came from the Moff, or the Ministry officials? Airy told him it was from neither. The Moff did not care abought them one bit, he was just happy that he could get someone to go to this boring play in his place. The Ministry officials only cared about their public image, he had heard how they were going to introduce them to the high society types. Than who was it that gave him these instructions? He told them it was those who, respected him and would like to consider him as their friend. Chitrah's eyes went wide, the techs from the workshop. Airy smiled, the very same. He told them how he was responsible for maintaining this vehicle. He can take everything apart and put it back together, but to make sure it runs smoothly, he needs the techs and their electronics know-how. They have developed a good friendship over the years, and contacted him when they knew about this circus. Andriel asked him why he sniffed them. He told them that he knew, the turbans and veils were never cleaned, and he wanted to know how bad they smelt. Normally he could smell them without trying, even when he did not want to. But he had trouble smelling them, so he had to sniff. He could not smell anything from the veil, so whoever cleaned it did a really good job. He could smell the turban, but it wasn't very strong, so they did a good job on it. He pointed to a compartment in front of them, and told Chitrah if he wanted to reduce the smell anymore, there is a spray in the compartment that will help. Next to the spray there is a cologne, a couple of drops in the turban will make it smell nice. "Don't overdo it like the high society people do, their turbans either smell bad, because they have never been cleaned since the planet was conquered, or they overdo it with the cologne, making your eyes water when you stand near them. When we go through the checkpoints don't worry about getting out your id, as soon as the guards recognise me they will wave us through. This is the Moff's vehicle, any trooper who has dared stop this vehicle to check id, has found himself on foot patrol in the Old Town Factoryville the next day."

Andriel and Chitrah, both started feeling better, knowing they have a safe haven this evening. Airy engaged the vehicle, and told them he was going to put the privacy barrier back up for appearance sake, he would continue to talk to them through the intercom system. He told them it would be safe for them to eat as much as they want during the break in the play, the caterers will be assuming they are preparing food for the Moff, so it will be the best on the planet. The food that will be available after the play will be questionable in quality, and in the quality of the hygiene of the people who prepared it. If they like fish eggs, make sure you eat the ones who are bright and shiny, do not eat them if they are dull and cloudy. For everything else the risk was up to them to decide. They were able to watch their outside progress on the monitors hanging down from the ceiling. They had been flat on the ceiling until Airy had activated them. They passed through every checkpoint, just as he said. The only time they had to slow down was when there was another vehicle in front of them. Even then the guards would make the vehicles pull off to the side to let them through. They drove slowly through the entertainment sector. Most of the buildings had brothels in them. Most of the madams were Balosar, which confused them, since the majority of the prostitutes both male and female are human. It became clear when they noticed some of them smoking death sticks. They are all slaves, they weren't held there with chains of metal, or slave collars. They were enslaved with their addiction, and the Balosar controlled the supply. Since it served the Empire for things to be run this way, they did nothing about it. They appreciated Airy letting them see the truth about this place, they knew he risked his job by doing this. They were not getting the standard diplomatic tour.

When they arrived at the theatre, Airy came around to open the door for them, they were told they had to wait for him. When they got out of the vehicle a small throng of Ministry officials surrounded them, and told them how they would be introduced. Chitrah pointed out to them that this was an indignity to his wife, and they would have to find a way to make it up to her. The officials were clearly embarrassed, they did not know the nature of their relationship, they knew that Andriel was a strong natured person, because of the reports they had of her going off to Old Town Factoryville by herself, and placing herself in harm's way. Yet they sensed that Chitrah felt he had to protect her honour. They thought that since she was a Devaronian female, that she ruled the roost, and she needed to be put in her place from time to time for his sake. Chitrah was showing that it was not the case, and she deserved their respect. Someone screwed up in their relationship analysis, and now they had to find a way out of this dilemma. Fortunately for them there were no high society people nearby. They all apologized to her profusely, letting her know that they would think of something to repay her, if she would only indulge them this evening. She let them know that for her husband's sake she would co-operate with them. They all breathed a collective sigh of relief. They would have to update their files. This was not a couple to be trifled with.

One of the officials handed Chitrah some tinted glasses. Since his eyes were not red like a Chiss, he would need to keep them covered while out in public. He could take them off when they were in the box. Some of them would be in the box with them, the rest would be in boxes on either side. What was comical, was that as they entered the theatre and walked to their box, the officials had established a defensive perimeter around them, as if they were bodyguards. Andriel was sure that she could protect herself better than they could. When they came to the box, Andriel and Chitrah were given the best seats. They were very comfortable, and gave an excellent view of the stage. The other patrons in the theatre would be able to see that they were there, yet not have a clear view of them. It would be okay if they fell asleep, as long as they did not snore.

The play was about how the Emperor was a god, and the Moff, his loyal servant, that always looked after the welfare of his people. It was truly hard for Andriel and Chitrah to stay awake. When Intermission came, their eyes felt so heavy, they could hardly keep them open. As the lights were turned up in the theatre, the chairs they were sitting on were spun around. With the increased light, the sleep seemed to vanish from their eyes. Then they noticed Airy standing at the back of the box right by the door. The only man in the whole theatre without a turban on. To most people he was invisible, but to Andriel and Chitrah, seeing him made them smile. When he saw their smiles he smiled back. In a very short time the servers started coming through the door. First they brought Chitrah a bottle of wine to sample, if he approved it would be served with their food. It tasted like wine to Chitrah, it wasn't spoiled, so he approved. Andriel was sure he did not know what to taste for, but it had to be good quality wine from the briefing Airy had given them. They started bringing them little tasty treats. There was spicy meat balls made from reek meat. There was Banta tartare for the more adventurous. There were black fish eggs on small pieces of pink lettuce, which tasted a little salty. There were little medallions of fried nerf meat, with a bed of fried vegetables. Chitrah and Andriel were given, long silver tooth picks, with which they could skewer the delicacies to place on their small plate. Airy suddenly appeared beside Chitrah with a bottle of spring water. He suggested to Chitrah that he may be dehydrated, and be tempted to drink too much wine for the body to compensate, which would impair his ability to socialise later. When Andriel saw Chitrah mixing water with the wine she decided to try it as well. When she took a sip she recognised how much her body craved the water. The servers also brought a tray of raw vegetables with a sauce to dip them in. They remembered Airy's advice, to try and fill up on this food, so that they would not be as tempted to eat what was served after the play. They were both quite hungry as it was, and everything they tried tasted delicious. All too soon the servers started taking everything away, the only thing left was the wine and the water. It was politely suggested that they visit the Moff's private bathroom. It would be impolite to get up in the middle of the performance. Airy showed them the way, and stood guard outside the door. It was a unisex design, so they each entered a stall to relieve themselves. When they got back to their box and sat on their chairs, the lights in the theatre started to dim, and their chairs were turned to face the stage, this time with a glass of wine in each holder. Andriel and Chitrah both suspected that the theatre was not allowed to turn down the lights until they were seated in their chairs. They were latter able to confirm this when they spoke with Airy on the trip back to their residence. Playing with their glass of wine made the second half more bearable, sipping the wine made them more tired. They politely clapped when the play was over. When the lights were turned up, they were surprised to see some of the Ministry officials with teary eyes. They did not know if they were truly moved by the play, or if they were doing this for show.

Chitrah put on the tinted glasses he was given, now it was time for the real show. The servers were circulating through the crowd with trays of jellied canron on slices of d'il pyykkle, enyak bob over teerlop-zikody, fambaa delight, lobster bisellian paste on small pieces of crusty bread, and trays of fish eggs, of every colour of the rainbow, served on edibles to enhance the colour and compliment their taste. As well as all the dishes they had been served during intermission. He was introduced to a number of key members of Eriadu high society. Now the Ministry officials did not know that the shirt that Chitrah was wearing, and Andriel's blouse, were made of Denebrillan Star Silk. But the members of Eriadu high society did. It was a material that they all lusted after. They did not believe the story that they were being told about Chitrah and Andriel. They instinctively called Chitrah, Ambassador. They suspected Andriel to be more than a concubine, more like an illicit lover. They believed Chitrah to be a member of royalty in the Chiss Ascendancy, probably having to leave, so he could pursue a relationship with this woman. This suspicion was further enhanced when one of the servers brought them fresh glasses for the bottle of wine they had opened during the intermission. The Moff himself had selected this wine from his wine cellar. He did not know anything about the wines in his cellar. He just knew that they were his by right, as Moff, when he seized the property for himself. When he knew that the previous owners had all perished in the war. He grabbed the first bottle he came across in the cellar, when the caterers came by to verify the menu for intermission. The people Chitrah had just been introduced to, recognised it as a much sought after vintage of wine, it could easily fetch 1000 credits in the open market, and could go much higher in the right auction. They assumed that the Moff had selected this bottle for them, as an indication of his respect. They were by far the best dressed couple, even though they wore no rings, or jewellery. Every one of the Eriadu citizens present would gladly have given up their jewellery for a Denebrillan Star Silk shirt or blouse. The officials did not know how to take this. Chitrah and Andriel were being received far better than they would have expected by such a racist group. At first they thought they were being received as equals, but as they carefully observed the interactions, they realised that Chitrah and Andriel were being regarded as superiors. Not even the Moff gets this respect. Chitrah patiently talked with the people he was introduced to, with Andriel standing silently at his side. He cautiously skirted around any question asked him of the Chiss, and the Chiss Ascendancy. Not knowing, that that is exactly what a true Chiss would have done. Which made him more believable to the nobility of Eriadu. When he started feeling tired, or maybe it was the effect of the wine, he started to excuse himself from the people. He did this so naturally that the officials felt compelled to surround him and escort him to the front of the building, where their limousine was waiting. Airy held the door open for them as they climbed in. The officials huddled at the front of the building, comparing notes, wondering how they were going to write their reports, and wondering how much they should tell the Moff. They knew that they could not tell him that they were better received than he was. They had to give a good report, but not too good.

Airy was amazed by what he had witnessed in the theatre. He had never seen people who were not human, being treated so well by the high society types. He gushed on how amazing they were, and asked them what their secret was? Andriel told him that it had to do with the cut of their cloth. Airy thought she was speaking metaphorically, Andriel had to correct him by pointing out that they were both wearing Denebrillan Star Silk. The rarest and most expensive natural fibre in the galaxy. She could feel the people drooling over their shirt and blouse. Airy did think they were the best looking couple there, but he knew nothing about the silk she talked about. When he stopped to let them out, he came around to open the door for them. It would not look right if someone saw them get out of the limousines on their own. When Andriel got out she encouraged Airy to touch the sleeve of her blouse, to let him have a feel for the silk. Then she had him touch the sleeve of her jacket, which was shimmer silk. Then she had him touch the sleeve of Chitrah's Blue/Black suit, which was Kidron silk. Airy was able to detect a slight difference in the way they felt, and could see a difference in the way they looked. Andriel explained to him, that as a seamstress she had to know the difference between different types of materials. She even knew about the Denebrillan Star Silk, even though she had only encountered it for the first time a few months ago. But these people recognised it for different reasons. To them it represented money and power. Airy thanked them for the privilege of being their chauffeur, he now understood why the techs thought so highly of Chitrah. He encouraged Chitrah to introduce Andriel to them. Together, they were a wonderful team, and it would be a shame if the techs were not given the opportunity to see that for themselves. Andriel and Chitrah both thanked him for his compliment, and for being the help they needed, in a difficult situation. As tired as they were, they were sorry to see him drive away.

The next morning the resident's computer woke Chitrah to inform him that the cafeteria would be closing from breakfast in 15 minutes. They had both slept in. Chitrah hastily threw on some clothes and went down to the cafeteria to grab breakfast for Andriel and himself, all they had left was grainmush, so he took two servings. He also found the last cup of fresh fruit, and a small container of Dantooine cane sugar. He also grabbed a couple of cups of what they called hot cocoa, a beverage he had come to like.

While Chitrah was out getting their breakfast, Andriel was woken by the resident computer to tell her that there was a junior official waiting outside their door. She realised that he must have come for the turbans and veils. She threw on a housecoat and checked to make sure she looked presentable. She opened the door to the suite and found the junior official that had brought the turbans and veil standing there with a porter droid. She suddenly had an idea. She asked the official to take one of the boxes of turbans out into the hall and open it. He wanted to know why he could not open it there in the suite. Andriel told him that if he did, she would find a stick and beat him with it. The young official was taken a little aback by this threat of violence. So he took a turban box out into the hall and cautiously opened it, not knowing what to expect. When the smell hit his nose, he closed the box right away. Now he knew why she did not want him to open it in the suite. He came back to Andriel and asked if they all smelt as bad. Andriel assured him that they did, and she was very upset that they expected her husband to wear something that smelt so bad. Then she handed him the box with the turban that Chitrah had worn last night and asked him to open it. He asked if it was okay to open it right there, he did not want to be beaten by this lady. She let him know that it was alright, so he opened it. He could hardly detect the bad smell, but did smell something sweet. She told him that they managed to get most of the bad smell out, and her husband had put a couple of drops of cologne in the turban, to mask the rest. It still needed to be cleaned by a professional. Then she asked him to take one of the box of veils out into the hall and open it. This time he knew the drill. As much as he anticipated it, it still smelt bad. When he came back to Andriel she handed him the box of the veil she wore last night. When he opened it he could still smell something. She told him that was her breath along with every food item she had consumed last night. It needed to be cleaned again. Then she handed him the box with the alternate veil. He could not detect any odour. She told him that she had cleaned two veils, because she had been undecided as to which one she would wear. She reminded him that they have visiting diplomats and their wives coming to this planet all the time out of respect to their Moff. "What do you think their impressions of the Ministry here is, after wearing one of their turbans or veils?" The official literally turned white when he thought about it. Fortunately he was a smart lad so he asked her what she was proposing, she let him know that she could reduce the odour of the turbans, and clean the veils if they met her conditions. He asked her what these conditions are. She told him that she needed the patio on this building cleaned and all the tables moved to the centre of the patio, and covered in bed linen. He told her that would be no problem. Her next condition was that they cover the cost of all the chemicals she would need from the quartermaster's office. He told her that that would be no problem. Her final condition was that they double her husband's wages for the entire duration that he was working on Eriadu. He told her that he would need to talk with senior Ministry officials to get their approval for the last condition. She told him that he knew where to find her. He left with the droid carrying one box with a turban that needed to be cleaned, and one veil in the same condition. He carried the turban box that Chitrah wore last night, and the two veils that Andriel had cleaned for herself.

Chitrah came back just after they had left and wondered why they did not take all the boxes with them. Andriel told him that they were in the middle of a negotiation. The grainmush wasn't too bad when you added the fresh fruit and syrup. The hot cocoa was a nice complimentary drink. Andriel told Chitrah, that she had offered to clean all their veils if they agreed to her terms. Chitrah wondered if he should feel sorry for the officials she was negotiating with, then dismissed the idea. They deserved what they got. He asked her if she wanted to get together with him for lunch. She told him that if she got this agreement, she would not, since she would smell from the chemicals she would work with. If they did not agree to her terms, she would contact him to let him know she was available.

In the Ministry, the junior official made his presentation to his immediate seniors. Pretty much the way Andriel had presented it to him. They in turn took him to present it to officials more senior than them. And so they went up the ladder until they finally came to a senior official who had the authority to make the decision. After the presentation the junior official reminded everyone, that Andriel was the only person they knew, who could reduce the odours in the turbans, and clean the veils. When she leaves, so does the opportunity to get this done. The senior official asked all the other officials to step out of his office and wait for a decision. He made a conference call to all the other senior officials, because he did not want to make this call on his own. The other officials asked if they really smelt that bad. He assured them they did, and told them that theirs would smell just as bad if they did not keep adding drops of cologne every time they wore theirs. One of them reminded them that they still needed a way to apologize to Andriel and Chitrah, by placing her in a humiliating situation. They all agreed that this looked like their best option. They all agreed to back up whoever placed their signature on the order. The senior official called the officials that were waiting for his decision to come back into his office. He told them that they can inform Andriel that they agree to all her conditions, he also made the junior official aware to tell Andriel that this was part of their apology to her and Chitrah. None of the officials in the office knew what he was talking about, and the look on his face made them think that their careers would be on the line if they did. All of the officials went back their offices to do their part to see that it was done. One contacted the residence computer to redirect all household droids in the building, to stop what they were doing. That cleaning the patio was priority number one. Once that was done they could return to their regular tasks. Another arranged for a small group of labourers that they kept employed, to stop what they were doing, to go to the patio on the top of the residents to move all the tables into the middle, and all chairs and benches around the perimeter. The junior official was told that he would need to arrange the linen once the tables were in place, and transfer all the boxes to the patio when Andriel instructed them to do so. Another called the quartermaster's office to let them know that they would be covering the costs of all the chemicals Andriel would be getting from them that day. Another called to have a guard posted at the door to the patio, allowing the droid the junior official and Andriel as the only ones allowed onto the patio, while the turbans and veils were still there. These items were very expensive to begin with, and right now they were irreplaceable, as there was no-one on Eriadu making any new ones.

Andriel had time to shower and dress in what she now considered her work clothes, after Chitrah left, but before the junior official returned. In fact she was enjoying a nice cup of tea, and was toying with some designs on her computer when the resident's computer informed her that someone was at her door. When she opened the door the official blurted out that they had met all her requests, and passed on the part about the apology. Andriel smiled, because she expected that that would be the case. The official asked her what he should do next. She asked him what the status of the patio was. He told her that the household droids were almost done cleaning it. There was a work crew on the way to move all the tables and chairs. As soon as they were done the resident computer would have bed linen delivered to the patio. When he finished, Andriel told him that after they had covered the tables with the linen, they should transport all the boxes and place them on the floor beside the tables. Making sure the door to the suit is locked after they have removed all the boxes.

She was heading to the quartermaster's office, to arrange for all her supplies to be delivered. She placed her computer in her bedroom and closed the door. Out of sight, out of mind! At the quartermaster's office they asked her why she had arranged for the Ministry to pick up her costs. She told them that she appreciated them letting her have the stuff at no charge, when she needed it. She knew that it was not the best situation as far as book keeping was concerned. This way it would be written off their books, but still be available if someone else needed it. They appreciated that she looked out for them, and were willing to help her in any way she needed. She told them that she just needed to borrow their droids to carry everything for her, and she would need them later, to return what was not used. When she arrived at the door to the patio, she was surprised to find a guard there. The guard told her that she had permission to go in, but the droids did not. The junior official who was waiting for her, quickly stepped out and assured the guard that it was okay to let the droids in, since they were carrying the supplies that Andriel needed. The guard backed down and let them all go into the patio. After they had dropped everything off and left, Andriel informed the guard that they would be returning later in the day to retrieve any supplies she had not used. He told her that he would tell his replacement, since he was scheduled to be off at noon. The junior official asked if there was anything else he could do. She told him that she would not be there in the morning when he came to pick up the turbans and veils. He would have to make sure that each item was placed in its correct box. Then he could inform the resident's computer that the linen sheets could be taken to the laundry. As he was going out the door, Andriel stopped him and asked for two more things, she asked if someone could send her a bottle of cheap cologne so that she could place a couple of drops in each turban at the end of the day. She would leave the bottle for him, as part of the turban's maintenance, and she asked if it was possible for the cafeteria to send her up a sandwich and tea for lunch, since she would be working straight through. He asked if she had any preference, she let him know that it would not matter, with the chemicals she would be working with, she doubted she would be able to taste anything today.

After he left, the first thing she did was to take out all the turbans so that the sunlight could get inside of them. The first veil she cleaned was the one she wore. It would be the quickest and the easiest. Before she knew it the new guard stuck his head through the door to let her know that her lunch had arrived. One of the ladies that worked in the cafeteria was standing there with a tray in her hands, she had brought her a sandwich and a cup of fresh tea. She was hoping that she would be invited onto the patio, the residents was already buzzing with excitement about what could be going on up there. She knew that she would have a wave of questions when she returned, and she was curious to know herself. It was the red lady who came through the patio door. She had heard of her, but had never seen her before. Now she was looking at her face to face. She smelt of cleaning chemicals that she remembered from before the war, at the cleaners. She smiled and thanked her, took the tray, and retreated back to the patio. She could not see what was in the patio, before the guard closed the door. At least she could tell everyone that the red lady was involved.

Now that they had shielding spheres, Chitrah would take one whenever he went to install a new device. He always took a different technician, when he went out. They were no longer nervous about going out with him, he was so easy to work with. He pointed out that the proper placement of the shield was more important than anything else. They could not ground the shield through the computer, it had to be grounded externally. If they had grounded the shielding through the computer, and it had absorbed an emp, the grounded pulse traveling through the computer could fry circuits that would normally have been protected by its own shielding. Then they would be in trouble with the company as well as the Ministry.

Chitrah had not received a call from Andriel, so she must have been successful. He took a quick lunch and continued working through the day. When he arrived back at the residence, he did not find Andriel in their suite. He decided to check the patio, and was surprised to find a guard at the door. He politely asked the guard if his wife was still working on the patio. The guard could not believe that this blue guy was married to the beautiful red lady working on the patio, but he stuck his head through the door to tell the lady that there was a blue guy out here claiming to be her husband. She surprised him by saying that she would be right out. So he told the blue guy that she would be right out. Maybe he is the husband. He's been a soldier long enough to know that stranger things have happened in the galaxy. She came to the door, and told the blue guy that she was almost finished. Then she would have to wait for the droids from the quartermaster's office to return all the material that wasn't used. She needed to shower to get the smell of chemicals off her, before she ate, otherwise she might not be able to taste what she was eating.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"You know the cafeteria food is not that bad."

Yes, they talk like a married couple.

Andriel told Chitrah that she would be returning to Old Town Factoryville the following day. He reminded her that every time she went, she also put the life of whoever follows her at risk. She realised that she had never thought of that before. She promised him that it would be the last time.

Chitrah installed the last sphere that day, now he waited for the commercial devices to arrive. He helped when asked, most of the time he sat in the corner playing Hutt Wars, on his computer. They knew what they were doing, they did not need him anymore.

Andriel did not know that she still had a strong chemical smell on her clothes. Today it saved her. Scavengers do not like things with a strong chemical odour, they can make you very sick. They saw her enter the building, and started following her trail. The closer they got to her, the stronger the chemical smell. They started arguing with themselves, what good was it to take anything from her, if it would make you sick? They knew from experience that being sick was only a step away, from being dead. So they left her alone. The follower observed them leaving the building. After they left, he entered to see if Andriel was alright. He stopped when he reached the point where the scavengers turned back, he was confused. Why did they turn back? Andriel's tracks were easy to follow, so he followed them to the top floor. He could smell the chemical smell now. He watched her now as he did the other day while she was cleaning that material. His only thought, "Woman, you live a charmed life!" He returned to his hiding place on the street level. He decided not to mention the scavengers in his report. How do you say that she scared them away by the way she smelt.

Andriel decided to change when she got back to the residence, the driver, Orlo, had told her that she still had a chemical smell on her clothes. While she was changing, Chitrah warmed up their dinners. She asked Chitrah if they could eat on the patio. She noticed an infrared heater up there, so they would not attract any unwanted attention, she doubted that anyone else would be up there. He liked the idea, a change of scenery can sometimes bring unexpected benefits. He carried their dinners while she carried their tea. She pointed out the heater, and went to fire it up, he dragged a table over to it. She found a chair to sit on, there was already a bench there. He just positioned it so that he could sit at the table. He told her that he was basically finished, he was just waiting for them to bring some commercial devices to replace the ones he had made. She told him that nothing exciting happened to her today, except the driver told her that she smelled of chemicals. Now he knew why she changed before dinner. There was a sudden gust of wind, and Andriel felt chilled. She asked Chitrah if he felt the wind. He did, but it was heated by the heater and felt nice. So she told him that she needs to sit with him because she felt chilled. She sat beside Chitrah and snuggled up to him. In his mind alarm bells started going off, but he silenced them by telling himself that she has a right. He put his arm around her like a blanket. She felt really comfortable sitting next to him, and wished that he would do more, but did not want to do anything to wreck this moment. It felt good to Chitrah to have her snuggle against him. She told him about what conditions she had made to clean the veils for them. He gave her a squeeze to let her know how much he appreciated her. He told her that she was one smart lady. She told him that the officials consider their debt paid for humiliating her. He was sure that next time they would think twice before they messed with her again. They just kept talking, like they did aboard ship, neither of them wanting to leave. The person watching them through electro-binoculars was satisfied that they were a young couple in love. Very dangerous for the Ministry to cross, they made friends easily, so any negative action against them, could have long felt negative consequences to the Ministry. He was sorry that they were not facing him, he would have enjoyed listening in on their conversation.


	8. Chapter 7

©2015

The next morning, after Chitrah left, Andriel started moving the furniture around in their suite. Chitrah had agreed to start practising again, she had started to feel that she was getting out of shape. When she was satisfied that they had room to practise, but still be able to use the dining table, and Chitrah could still get to his couch, she stopped and checked the time. She had enough time to find the workshop and meet up with Chitrah before lunch. She remembered Airy encouraging her to meet the guys that Chitrah worked with. His advice had been very good to this point, so why not, she had nothing to lose.

Chitrah was pleasantly surprised to see Andriel walk into the workshop, out of the corner of his eye. He stopped playing on his computer to go and greet her. He asked her what she was doing there. She reminded him that Airy had suggested this. Chitrah remembered, so he started introducing her to each tech. One of the techs mentioned that he had talked about them to his wife, and she would love to meet them. Another tech mentioned that his wife would like to meet them as well. Andriel asked them, where they lived? They told her that they lived in the same residence building as she did. She asked them how they knew where she lived, she had never seen them before. They told her that they had heard the story about the red lady working on the patio under armed guard, and Airy had told them. Andriel suggested that they all meet on the patio for dinner. They all agreed to meet that night, even the two single techs agreed to join them, and they set a time. The married techs' wives also worked for the ministry, they would meet up with them over lunch and tell them about their dinner date. The workshop was really buzzing, when Andriel and Chitrah left for lunch.

After lunch, Andriel went back to the archives. She kept thinking about her fellow Devaronians, if she found herself in a position to help, how could she? She thought that the place to start was to know the flora and the fauna of the planet before the war. The archivists were surprised and happy to see her, they had not expected to see her again.

Chitrah left the workshop early, to keep his promise with Andriel. He found Andriel was already dressed in her practise outfit, waiting for him. He quickly changed into his practise outfit. They started by doing the limbering up exercises that they had been taught to minimise injuries. Then they started with the basic moves and progressed from there. They were really into it when the alarm on Andriel's computer went off. Time to get ready for their dinner date. Andriel let Chitrah shower first since he had agreed to go get their dinners. She would meet up with him on the patio, with the others.

Chitrah had not yet arrived when Andriel showed up. The techs who were there, introduced their spouses to Andriel. The wives mentioned that they had heard a lot about her and Chitrah, and not just from their husbands. She organised everyone into moving the tables and chairs around so everyone would feel comfortable. She started the infrared heater that she knew about, she had the other techs to search the patio in case there were others. They found two more. By the time Chitrah arrived, the patio was nice and toasty. They went through introductions all over again, and sat down to enjoy the company while they ate. One of the techs mentioned that he expected one more person to join them. The wives started to share the gossip they had heard in their own departments. Chitrah was described as being a nerdy-superman, and Andriel was described as being a femme fatal. Suddenly Airy came onto the patio carrying a keg. It was ale that he had smuggled out of the Moff's residence. Dinner turned into a party. Airy told everyone how awesome Andriel and Chitrah looked on the night of the theatre. All the women wanted to see the outfits, the guys were also curious. So Andriel and Chitrah finally agreed to go and dress up for them. Airy kept an eye out for them when he saw them approaching the patio door. He intercepted them, and asked to be allowed to announce them. Andriel thought the idea was humorous, but agreed to humour Airy, Chitrah had no objections. Airy stepped onto the patio and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present the king and queen of Eriadu." Chitrah and Andriel stepped out onto the patio arm in arm, and stood there. It was a while before anyone spoke, they truly felt like they were in the presence of royalty. The women were the first to react, they came up to them and took their hands. Some had teary eyes, they told them that everything they heard about them was true. They were so honoured to meet them. Both Andriel and Chitrah were surprised by this and were uncertain how to take it. One of the ladies saw how uncomfortable they started to look, so she started to explain. They had heard that they have the ability to talk with everyone, and consider themselves beneath no-one, nor do they lord over anyone. They were so used to others lording over them, that they never believed it to be true. Yet here they are, they are just people. They are very beautiful people, but still just people. It doesn't matter what they wear, they are still the same. They are genuine. They don't know how happy they have made them. The guys echoed the wives sentiment, they mentioned how good they looked, yet they knew they could talk to them. Airy walked behind them and whispered, "I told you." He ushered everyone back to their seats and passed around another round of ale. When everyone had a glass, he raised his, and declared, "To the king and queen of Eriadu." Everyone but Andriel and Chitrah raised their glass and repeated, "To the king and queen of Eriadu." When they put their glasses down, Andriel and Chitrah raised their glasses, and stated, "To friends!" Everyone else raised their glasses, and repeated, "To friends!" They all drained their glasses and asked for another round. The women asked if it was true that their outfits were made from three different types of silk. Airy had not told them what types, Andriel was happy to know this. She let them feel the different types, but did not mention which silk was which. The guys asked if they could also touch. Chitrah replied, only in the appropriate places, which drew a laugh from everyone. Airy was the one who suggested that they all head for bed, it would not be appropriate if they all showed up late for work the following day.

The one observing them, did not put in his report where he suspected the ale as coming from, nor did he write in his report a lot of what was said. He did mention that the group bonded well, and this should reflect positively in their work output over the next few days.

The next day Andriel went back to the Archives, Chitrah went back to playing on his computer in the work shop. They had a terrific workout before dinner, and decided to eat dinner on the patio. A lot of the group also had the same idea, a couple they never met before were sitting at another table off to the side. When Andriel and Chitrah showed up this new couple started to panic. The young lady started to get out of her chair and asked Andriel if it was all right for them to be there. She must have heard about Andriel working in the patio under guard.

Andriel told her, "If it's not, then we are all in trouble."

The young lady turned a little red in the cheeks and sat down. The man with her whispered to her, "I told you it was all right!"

Andriel and Chitrah sat down with the group that was already there. They were surprised to see one of the single techs there with them. He told them that this was way more fun than eating alone. One of the ladies asked him if he had a girlfriend. He said he didn't, besides there is no place to take someone on a date, even if he obtained a special pass to the entertainment section, the only places open are the brothels. Not a place you want to take a young lady that you might want to marry, on a first date. Andriel asked him, if he had ever thought of going to the archives? Everyone looked at her as if she suddenly turned a different colour. She told them to think about it. If you both have the afternoon off, it's a nice place to find some solitude. If they don't know what to do, the archivists are always willing to help. "I would believe that they would have entertainment vids, from before the war. Even if only one of you could get down there, you could download something that you could both enjoy watching together. Back at one of your rooms."

One of the ladies asked Andriel, if she had taken Chitrah down there yet? Andriel told her that she had not, but did want to take him down, so that they could start their own entertainment section. Chitrah turned a little purple, everyone laughed at his expense. It has been a while since Andriel has embarrassed him like this. She just looked at him with a smile of sweet innocence, which caused him to smile. The bachelor liked the suggestion, and thanked Andriel for it. One of the ladies asked if he had a special someone in mind, or did he need their help as matchmakers. He turned red, and admitted that he could use some help.

The lady who was unsure about whether they were allowed on the patio spoke up. "Excuse me, but I could not help but overhear. There are a lot of single young ladies working in my department, who are having the same problem as your friend. I would love to help them, and maybe we could help your friend as well."

Andriel invited them to come and join the group. They all took a turn introducing themselves, and welcoming the new couple. The ladies started off by describing their bachelor friend to this new lady, the bachelor felt like he was some prize stud being put up for auction, but was too fascinated by the prospect of a good outcome, to run away. Then they each took turns describing a single young lady they knew that might be a good match. They all took turns analysing the prospects that the other women had mentioned, occasionally asking the bachelor for his input, while at the same time ignoring him. Finally he had enough, and raised his voice for them to stop. All the ladies stopped talking, and stared at him. He told them that all the young ladies they described sounded really interesting. He wanted to know when he could meet them. One of the ladies told him that they would let him know, and turned back to discussing the young ladies with the other women. All the married men had been silent the whole time. One of them patted him on the shoulder as a gesture of sympathy and unity.

Andriel quietly asked Chitrah if all human females behaved like this. To her this was fascinating. Chitrah whispered back that he did not know, but he felt a strange kinship with the men. They decided to retire to their suite, since they did not know how they could be of further assistance to the women, or to the men. Chitrah asked her, how her research was going? She told him it was fascinating. Andriel asked, if there was any word on when the devices would arrive? He replied no.

The next morning Andriel asked the archivists, if they had any information on the first settlers to Eriadu, and any stories on how they survived? They were very helpful in finding some interesting survival stories. The hard part was trying to figure out what was fact and what was fiction.

Chitrah was very excited when he met Andriel for lunch. He was just informed that the ship bringing the devices had docked at the spaceport, and he would be able to start installing them this afternoon. If that was the case he will be finished by tomorrow morning. There was talk that they might be ready to depart by tomorrow evening. Andriel always took this news with mixed emotions, she was starting to feel like a caged animal in a zoo, but they had made so many new friends, it will be hard to say goodbye. Chitrah recognised the look in her eyes, it's always hard to say goodbye. She asked him to let her know if he would be back in time for their practise session, she was still sore from last night and needed a good workout to get rid of the soreness. If he was going to be late, did he want her to get him some supper? Chitrah patted her hand, and told her that one way or the other he would let her know.

When Andriel entered their suite the residence computer informed her that Chitrah was on his way and should be there shortly. She was happy for the news and quickly changed into her workout equipment. As she finished dressing Chitrah entered the suite. She told him that she would wait in the bedroom until he was ready. He was a little out of breath from running up to their suite, but was ready in no time flat. He also had some muscle soreness that he wanted to work out. He told her during the practise, that they would be leaving on the same ship that brought the commercial devices. It was not a freighter, but was used as a courier ship by the Empire. There is not that much room on the ship, so they wouldn't be able to work out. It may have been a luxury yacht before it was seized by the Empire, and given supper fast engines for courier service. They might get to their destination 5 to 8 days sooner, than with a regular freighter. They should plan on having one more good workout tomorrow afternoon, before boarding the ship. Andriel agreed with him, as she swept his feet out from underneath him.

She let him shower first, since he was going down to get their dinners. She would meet him on the patio. It was getting more crowded on the patio. The lady she met yesterday introduced her to some other couples that decided to take advantage of the clean patio. They were pleased to meet her, having heard about her and her husband in their departments. Andriel assured them it was just gossip, unless they heard something good, which made everyone laugh. Someone pointed out that in the cafeteria everyone kind of kept to themselves, but on the patio, it is comfortable to talk with people you hardly know. It wasn't long before Chitrah showed up with dinner. He was introduced to the new couples, and conversation continued around the tables. Andriel had brought her computer since the ladies wanted to see the clothes she designed on Yitabo. She already had copies of the outfit design that helped a lady get pregnant, because she knew they would ask. One of the ladies was so excited about getting a copy that she gave out a little squeal without realising it. She was going to find someone to make it for her. If she has a girl she would call her Andriel, if she has a boy, she would call him Chitrah. Someone asked her, what if she has twins? Then she would call one Andriel and the other Chitrah, if it was alright? Everyone laughed. After everyone finished dinner, Chitrah made the announcement that they would be leaving tomorrow, the techs already knew, but had not yet told their wives. Everyone was silent for a moment. Someone asked if they knew where they were going? He believed they were going to a planet called Lianna in the Tion Cluster. Someone else asked if they would be back? He told them that if they have any major technical problems, he was sure their Moff had enough clout to bring him back. They all said they would miss them. Chitrah said that this was always the hardest part of the job, you meet good friends, than you have to leave. They all saw that his eyes had teared up, they all stood up, and one by one they came by and gave him and Andriel a hug goodbye. Most everyone was teary eyed by the time the last person had given their hugs. Andriel and Chitrah wished them a pleasant evening and went back to their suite. He walked back with one arm around her shoulder, hugging her to himself, and she hugged him around the waist. Back at their suite they talked about their timeline for the following day. Chitrah mentioned that he only had one more location to go to, but it was the farthest away. He could come and find her in the archives, and they could go for an early lunch.

They can come back here after lunch and make sure everything was packed away. They could relax until it was safe for them to work out, so no-one got sick during their workout. They could then move all the furniture back. Shower, change into their traveling outfits, and put away their workout gear. Make sure they have everything. Then head to the shuttle terminal and catch a shuttle to the spaceport, and board their ship.

Aboard ship, they can separate their clean clothes from their dirty clothes so the clean clothes don't smell like dirty clothes. Andriel asked, what time do they need to board the ship? Chitrah thought it was pretty much up to them. She wondered if they could come back here and work out, then have lunch, rest and workout again. Chitrah thought that was a good idea. If he felt they were pushing themselves to much with the second workout, they can always make it lighter and shorter.

The ship they boarded was a Modified WUD-100 Star Yacht, in was only 18.5 metres in length. It had no armament, but was heavily armoured in its stern. Its hyper drive, and in system drives were from a light freighter with 3 times the mass. Its nav computer was the best available in the Sith Empire, for a ship of its size. It had three cabins, one was used by the pilot/captain, one was for passengers, and the third was used for freight. There was only one escape pod left, the other two having been removed as extraneous weight. It would be a tight squeeze for three adults to fit in the remaining escape pod. The passenger cabin was small. The bed was only comfortable for one adult, Andriel and Chitrah would have to sleep in shifts. There was no room to store their luggage in their cabin, they had to store it in the freight cabin. The shower was so small that both Andriel and Chitrah kept bumping their elbows against the walls when they showered. The bridge was more like a cockpit in a starfighter, then a bridge. There was a little jumpseat in the bridge that you could fold down to sit on, while talking to the captain. The plus side was that it was very fast. They were able to get to the edge of the system and jump to hyperspace in half the time it would have taken a freighter, and that was at half speed. The food on the ship was the best that they had ever had on a ship. Much better than what the Ministry fed them on Eriadu. The major negative, was that because they were such a small ship it was relatively easy for pirates to force it out of hyperspace. The good news was that no fighter could keep up with them. That's why it had extra armour in the stern. The captain slept in his pilot seat. He only used his cabin to stow his gear, relieve himself, and shower. He had a daily exercise routine, that he performed in the small common room, to keep from cramping up, when spending so much time in the chair. He suggested that Andriel and Chitrah learn the routine to help them keep in shape on this trip. Unfortunately there was not enough room for them to do the routine with him. They would have to watch him than try it on their own. They could coach one another, to help get the routine right. Chitrah found out that he just came from Deysum III. The Moff on Eriadu had claimed it was a number one priority for them to purchase some devices from a shop there that specialises in communication hardware. This Moff has an uncle who sits on the Dark Council, so pretty much whatever he wants, he gets. The captain had to accompany an official from the Ministry so that the official could pay for it. The guy tried to get as much as he could out of the official, until the official threatened to have an audit done on his business, and they might have to close his store during the audit, so that they can be very thorough, this caused the price to come way down. The official purchased all the stock he had on hand, fortunately it was enough. When they left the shop the official handed everything to him and went back to the Ministry.

Chitrah told Andriel what the captain had told him, he also told her about his debriefing with the Moff, and how he had asked Chitrah very specifically were he could buy the devices. That's the store where Chitrah had bought a lot of the hardware he incorporated into his personal computer. Andriel thought that it was very amusing that they would go that route to get the equipment, when they have so much of their own. Chitrah wondered if he did it to cut red tape. If the device was not on the official list of electronic equipment that could be purchased by the Ministry, it could be months or even years before it would be approved. And he did want him there to make sure it was installed properly.

"I could have become a professional holonet Hutt War player, by the time the devices had made it to Eriadu through conventional channels."

"And I would have opened my own dress shop in the entertainment sector, to dress the prostitutes and actors."

They both laughed at the absurdity of their ideas. They settled into a routine after a few days. Whoever was awake talked with the captain while the other slept. He very much enjoyed their company. They were both awake while the captain slept. They would talk, then play on their computers, then talk some more. Andriel had wondered how she would look in some of the dress designs she had seen when they went to the theatre. She would show him a design she remembered, then she would show him how she would modify it, both for comfort and beauty. He always said her designs looked better. She always watched his face when he said that. He always looked sincere when he said it, so she believed him. She did try to trick him once by saying her design was the one she remembered, and the remembered design was hers. He said the first design looked more like something she would do, the other design looked more like a way to torture women. She thanked him for his honesty. She did not test him anymore.

When they disembarked at the spaceport over Lianna, they felt in good shape, thanks to the routine the captain showed them. It was still not as good as their workouts, but they were not feeling lethargic.

When they passed through local customs to be allowed to take a shuttle down to the surface. Since they were both wearing their Ministry Security ID. The official told them which shuttle terminal was the closest to the Ministry's offices. Lianna was an ecumenopolis, there were 6 public shuttle terminals on the surface. They found the shuttle they wanted and descended to the surface. In the terminal they were not able to find a Ministry communications board, they entered a for-pay communicator and had directory assistance contact the Ministry for them, and asked all charges to be billed to the Ministry. A friendly droid answered the call, and after verifying Chitrah's ID, agreed to accept all charges.

The droid informed them at which hotel they had reservations, and gave them directions on how to go there. Basically telling them where to locate the closest droid taxi stand. The droid also informed Chitrah that they were expecting him in the office right away, so not to dismiss the taxi when they reach the hotel.

Andriel told him that she would be all right, there should be porter droids at the hotel, and she can check-in for both of them. When Chitrah entered the Main Ministry building the droid receptionist was waiting for him and directed him to the office he needed to go to. When he arrived the junior officials in the outer office directed him further in, the local Moff, wanted to speak to him. When Chitrah entered the inner office, they directed him further in. He came to a large office with a holographic communicator platform. He was directed to go stand on it. As he was walking towards the platform he asked if there was a special protocol he needed to follow, like kneeling or something. They told him that they were rather informal here, he would just need to stand and talk when spoken to.

After a few minutes waiting, which felt like a lifetime to Chitrah, the blue image of the Moff materialized before him. "So you are the young technician that has dazzled two Moffs. Welcome to Lianna, the Moff of Eriadu has given you a bonus for the work you have done by doubling your wages, while you were under his employment. Word is getting around and other Moffs are inquiring about you, I may be in a position to hire you out to other sectors. In this sector the Sith Empire has seen fit to allow some planets to remain under Republic control. They expect us to be a shining example of how prosperous, living in the Sith Empire can be. We don't expect to have as difficult challenges as you have already encountered, but we do expect you to tackle every challenge with the same enthusiasm. The officials in your office will fill you in on the important details. It is my pleasure to finally see you." Then the communication was terminated.

The senior official invited Chitrah to come and sit at his desk, while he goes over some of the details, other officials stood around the desk to be privy to the information being exchanged, and to provide any details the senior official may have forgotten. He was told that the Ministry would only cover 5 days of accommodations at the hotel where he is currently staying. He is encouraged to find long term accommodations for himself and his wife, as he would always be returning to this planet, no matter where his assignments take him. They will try to let him know how long each assignment will take, since his wife might decide not to join him on the shorter assignments. They will endeavour to help him find suitable accommodations where ever they send him. He is expected to report back to this office within 5 days, ready for work whether or not he finds suitable accommodations. He will be directed to where he can collect his accumulated wages. Does he have any questions? Chitrah did not, he was eager to collect his wages and get back to Andriel. When he stopped in at the pay office, he thought at first they had made a mistake in calculating his wages. Then he remembered that Andriel had them agree to double his wages, then the Moff had doubled them again. He was paid 4 times his regular wage. He signed for the credits, and hurried back to the hotel. He told Andriel about everything, then he showed her all the credits he received. They had more options now concerning accommodations. They could afford to look at unfurnished suites, as well as furnished ones, since they could afford to buy furniture. Andriel liked that idea, since unfurnished apartments were considerably cheaper, and she did not like sleeping in beds, that so many people had slept in them before her.

They looked up apartments for rent, and had the computer display them relative to the Ministry. They noticed that most of them near the Ministry where furnished, obviously catering to Ministry personnel. But there were still some unfurnished ones, and as they suspected, at a much lower rate. She suggested that they go to the shuttle terminal right after breakfast, to deposit half the credits in their account, then they can contact the landlords, from there to arrange to see the apartments.

Andriel made some tea to help them get to sleep. Because their internal clocks were so out of sync with each other and with the planet, she used four times the amount of tea leaves per cup, than what she would normally use. Chitrah had the room computer play some soothing music at a volume level that they could hardly hear it. He also set it to stop after six hours, he was hoping that they both would be asleep by then. Andriel set the alarm on her personal computer to wake them up in the morning, local time.

They both just lay in their beds, willing sleep to come. Andriel was the first to fall asleep as her bio-rhythms were closer to the normal for Lianna. Chitrah started to think of all the people that had touched his life in a positive way, since his life with Andriel began. He first thought of the baker on Yitabo, and was disappointed with himself for never asking his name. He remembered how he had put some bread aside for them when he thought they would be late, and never wanted to be compensated. How he was the one that the other vendors asked to represent them on the last day they were on Yitabo. He thought about the red-neck farmers who stood up for him, when he could not stand up for himself, because he had been drugged. They had accepted him for who he was, no matter the colour of his skin. He remembered the look on the faces of the people, when he was forcing himself through the crowd. He knew they wanted to help, but they all felt helpless, all they could do was make room to let him through. He was sorry that that was the last memory that most of them would have of Andriel and himself on Yitabo. The way that he and Andriel left Eriadu was much more positive. He also thought of Andriel's new mother, Mrs. Grimshaw. In many ways she had been a mother to him as well. He thought of the people on Chalacta, especially the people of the self-defence class. How quickly they had bonded with them. What directions their friendships would have went, if they had been there longer. He thought of Airy and his fellow techs, and their wives. He was just getting to know them when it was time to leave. Then he thought of Andriel and all the positive things she has brought out in his life, she truly is an awesome woman. How can he get her to give her heart to him? He was at a loss. She knows he loves her, and there are lots of signs that she really likes him. He has not been dead to the fact that she is willing to have a sexual relationship with him. There has been a time or two that he almost gave in. Sure they can have fun for a season, they may even be able to stretch it out for a few years, but in the end it would crash and they would be further apart then they are now, with no hope of getting back together. That's not what Chitrah wants. He wants a relationship that would last forever, like the one his parents have, like the one his brother and his wife have. A relationship who's foundation is the love that each partner has for the other. That's the relationship he wants with Andriel. How can he reach her, how can he remove the obstacles in her heart? He can't! He can only wait. How can he wait, can he be vulnerable, and keep exposing his heart to her? It hurts too much, if he knew that this would be resolved in a few days or even a week he would be willing to do it. But this might take months or even years. He must protect his heart. In his mind he prayed, "If there is anyone out there, who is listening, and willing to help us? Please help us! We need your intervention."

Chitrah got up to take a cold shower, thinking of having a physical relationship with Andriel, has made his blood boil. He did not want to harm his sleeping princess. He would rather take a cold shower and stay up all night, than harm her. What was unexpected, was that after the cold shower he fell asleep right away.

The next thing Chitrah heard, was the alarm on Andriel's computer going off. It was not an intrusive alarm. It was just a random selection of notes that did not even make a tune, repeating over and over again, until you woke up and shut it off. When Chitrah woke up he found Andriel sitting at the writing table in their hotel room, watching him. It was obvious that she had already showered and dressed and was now waiting on him. He asked her, how long has the alarm had been going off? She told him maybe twenty minutes, maybe half an hour. This was not like him, Andriel was usually the one who had trouble getting up in the morning. He then asked her, if they were having breakfast here, or going out? She told him that breakfast was on the way, since the Ministry was paying for it. If he took a quick shower, it might still be hot by the time he finished. Chitrah took the hint, and took a quick shower and dressed. Breakfast had come while he was in the shower. Andriel was sipping some hot tea waiting for him to join her. She had gone over the ads again this morning to see if there were any changes from last night, and had downloaded all the info into her computer, without disturbing the alarm. After she had dressed, and was still waiting for him to wake up, she had already contacted a couple of landlords, and made appointments to view their apartments. It was a good thing there is a filter on the hotel room's communicator to eliminate the sound of the alarm, while she was talking.

They went to the shuttle terminal, to the banking kiosk, to deposit half the credits into their account. Andriel thought they had time to walk to the first appointment, it would give them a feel for the neighborhood. Andriel asked all the questions of the landlord, while she showed them the apartment. They were looking at one bedroom apartments, because they knew the Ministry would end up with the full details about the apartment, once they were given the address. They were planning on buying one bed with two dressers, hers and his, for the bedroom. A couch that could be folded down into a bed, a dining table and chairs, for the main room, with the credits they had left, after the deposit and one month's rent. They saw three apartments before they decided to break for lunch. They talked about what they liked and did not like about each apartment. They saw two more after lunch. Then Andriel suggested that they sit down for a tea. She asked Chitrah if they had seen enough to make a decision, or should they look for more. Chitrah thought they had seen enough, and he was sure Andriel thought they had seen enough, or she would not have suggested they stop for tea. Chitrah thought it would be best to let Andriel lead the conversation.

After they had a chance to rest and sip on their tea, Andriel said that she thought the first apartment they saw after lunch was the best choice. She went over the list of likes and dislikes they talked about over lunch. This apartment had everything that they liked about the apartments they saw in the morning. It was not the cheapest, nor was it the most expensive. But when you considered everything that was included, it was the most cost effective. Chitrah agreed, they would have their own kitchen droid, like they did in their hotel room in Yitabo, they had access to a housekeeping droid, one day in seven, included in the rent. The utilities were all included. They had unlimited access to the local net, and the holonet. None of the apartments had a good view. There were high-rise buildings no matter where you looked. There was quick access to public transit, so it did not matter that it was the furthest away from the Ministry, of all the apartments they looked at. There were a number of grocery stores and specialty stores nearby. Not to mention a bakery. They were both getting excited about their choice, so Chitrah said, that they needed to both take deep breaths, and one of them needed to call and see if it was still available. If it was, they needed to place a deposit on it right away and get the paper work done before they could celebrate. Andriel suggested that Chitrah make the call, they might be expecting the guy to be the final decision maker. Chitrah differed to her opinion. She may have been raised in a matriarchal clan, but they did business in a male dominated society. She was pretty good at knowing what was best.

The unit was still available, and they hurried over to place a deposit. They finalised the paperwork, and confirmed that they could start moving in the day after tomorrow. That gave them a whole day to find the furniture they wanted, and arrange delivery. One thing they had in their apartment, which they did not have in Yitabo, was a good sized freezer. This way they could keep a few ship's dinners on hand. In case they were running late, and wanted to eat something, quickly.

Chitrah suggested that they celebrate, by going out for a nice dinner. Andriel liked that idea, but suggested they stop and buy a new shirt for Chitrah's suit. She did not think it would be appropriate for him to wear the Denebrillan Star Silk shirt, and she did not want him wearing his blue-tinted shirt with his suit. Chitrah agreed, so they stopped at a men's clothing store on the way back to the hotel. The good thing was that the gentleman who served them gave them a couple of good suggestions for dinner, and let them use the shop's communicator to make reservations. It was an excellent choice, the maitre d' of the restaurant told them, that he recognised the address of the communicator they called from. They often send their clients to this restaurant, but he can't say if they have ever eaten there themselves. If they had, they did not identify themselves. The restaurant would love to show them their appreciation. Andriel suggested that they send something over during lunch. The maitre d' liked her suggestion, and thanked her for it. The food was good, the service was good, and the ambiance was good. Chitrah would have to remember this place.

Back at the hotel, they looked up the stores that looked like they carried the furniture they were interested in, and made a schedule for the following day. It would be a repeat of today, except they would be looking at furniture instead of apartments. Andriel made them some tea to help them sleep. She did not make it very strong, since they were tired, from traveling around all day. They were still too excited about having their own apartment, and they needed to calm down before they could fall asleep.

When they stopped for lunch the following day, they no longer wanted to look at another piece of furniture. Not one store had all the items they wanted. They would need to buy pieces separately from a number of stores. This meant that they would not be able to negotiate any good deals, from any of the stores. They both thought it was more important to get the pieces they liked, rather than compromise for a good deal, which they would probably end up regretting. They both secretly wanted a larger bed, because they both hoped that at some point in their future, they would both be sleeping on it. But neither of them was willing to bring it up. When they went back to the store to purchase the bed, Andriel told the salesperson she wanted the larger model, and Chitrah did not object. When it came to the couch, Andriel let Chitrah pick whatever design he liked the best, she only got involved when it came to colour and fabric. They picked a dining table that was comfortable for four, but could be expanded to sit six. That's when they both decided that they each wanted their own desk. They would use the two extra chairs that came with their dining table, as desk chairs. Fortunately the store that they bought the dining table from had nice desk designs, and they were able to negotiate a deal on the desks. They were able to arrange for everything to be delivered the following morning. Back at the hotel, they both decided to do the modified exercises that the courier captain had taught them since they did not have the room to do their regular workout. After dinner they decided to go to the building that they would be moving into, and walk around and get a better feel for their new neighborhood. This way they could also see which shops stayed open late, and which ones closed early.

The next morning after breakfast, they packed everything up, and checked out. They were able to leave their luggage in safe storage at the hotel, for no charge, if they picked them up in the afternoon. They both wanted to be present, at their new apartment, when it was transferred to them. They arrived at the landlord's office just as it was opening. They were given, new pass cards and the current code for entering. A landlord's rep did a walkthrough with them, to confirm the condition of everything in the apartment at handover. The first thing Chitrah did after the landlord's rep left, was to access the apartment's computer. The computer was not connected to the net for security reasons. He had noted the manufacturer and model when they first looked at the apartment. He was sure its programs had never been upgraded. So he had downloaded to his computer the best security software for this computer, and was now going to transfer it to the apartment computer. He knew it would eliminate the landlord's master access to the apartment, but he did not want them to come in without his permission anyway. He doubted that they would notice until he inputted them into the computer when they gave the apartment back. The coding for the household droid's access would remain the same, he just expanded the security zone around the droid when it entered. He was horrified to know that there had not been a security zone before he expanded it. The way it had been set up someone could have stood directly behind the droid, and followed it into the apartment when the apartment computer granted the droid access. Now if there is any lifeform detected within 5 meters of the droid when it tried to enter, it would be told to standby until all lifeforms had left the security zone. The other programming adjustment was to record anyone who tried to enter the apartment without the proper coding, and to record any lifeforms in the security zone, when the household droid tried to enter the apartment. Chitrah also had the apartment's computer to have the household droid wait for whoever is in the apartment to let it in, when someone was actually in the apartment. This way they had time to put items away that the droid might consider trash. He had asked Andriel to come up with her own code last night, and she had told him this morning over breakfast. He had thought that they should each have their own code, that they could remember, rather than trying to remember someone else's code. After he let her know that her code had been inputted, she told him that she was going grocery shopping. He could handle all the deliveries on his own. He set his computer on the kitchen counter, and opened the Hutt Wars' program. He would not be able to sit until the dining table and chairs arrived. It wasn't long before the apartment computer told him that access was being requested at the freight entrance to the building for this apartment. Chitrah asked for visual. The bedroom suite had arrived. He authorised access, and could see a couple of droids starting to remove items from the back of the furniture store's truck. They brought the two dressers up first, then the bed. They left the removal of the protective wrapping up to him. That's how he discovered that he would have to assemble the bedframe himself. While he was removing the protective wrapping from the dressers, the apartment computer informed him that access was being requested at the freight entrance for this apartment. This time when he asked for visual, he saw the delivery truck for the couch/bed. He authorised access. Again he was left to remove the protective wrapping from the couch. It was only after he had finished removing the protective wrapping from both dressers, and the couch, and was starting to access the parts to the bed frame. That he was notified of the last delivery, to which he gave access authorisation. By the time Andriel came back with some groceries, she found protective wrapping all over the apartment, and Chitrah sitting on the floor of the bedroom, looking at the diagram of the bedframe, and checking to see if they had all the parts. Andriel told him, that she wasn't sure she was at the right apartment when she first opened the door, than she spotted Chitrah's computer on the kitchen counter. She asked him what happened. He told her that the droids had left everything wrapped in its protective wrapping for delivery, everything looked like it had been wrapped by spiders, and he had not had time to throw it out. She asked him, what are all the parts for? He told her it was the bedframe. After she finished putting away the groceries, she started grabbing armfuls of wrapping and dragging it to the garbage chute. After she cleaned out the main room she wanted to start on the bedroom, but Chitrah told her to be careful, in case she threw out parts to the bedframe with the wrapping. So she left that, and started on preparing lunch. She thought it would be best to wait until the bedframe was assembled, before she started throwing out the protective wrapping in the bedroom.

Chitrah had been trying to understand the diagrams, and whether he had all the parts. The other thing he was trying to figure out was what tools would be required. Andriel had not heard any sound coming out of the bedroom. She started to get concerned. Maybe they needed to contact the furniture store and have someone come out and assemble it for them. Right now it looked like she may need to place the mattress on the floor and sleep that way. She had called and asked Chitrah how it was going, but he did not respond. After a while an excited Chitrah's head appeared in the bedroom's doorway. He claimed that he had it figured out, he had been overthinking it. It did not require tools, the key, was the pins. Chitrah's head disappeared, then Andriel could hear the sound of pieces snapping together. Just as she was about to call out that lunch was ready, Chitrah walked into the main room, and told Andriel the frame is ready, and asked if she wanted to see it. She took a quick glance around the kitchen to make sure nothing was on, she did not want to burn anything, and walked over to the bedroom. The bedframe looked just like the one in the show room. Chitrah said he hoped they sent extra pins, because he had two left over. He asked Andriel to give him a hand, placing the two parts of the mattress on the frame. He literally tore the transport wrap of the mattress pieces, and the bed was finished. Chitrah mentioned that all they needed to do now was to do up the bed, and it would be ready to use. Andriel let out a gasp, and Chitrah asked what was wrong. Andriel said that she was so used to staying at places where the linen and blankets were provided that she forgot to buy some. Chitrah asked if there was enough credits left over to cover the cost. Andriel did not know since she had never had to buy these items before. Chitrah told her that she would have to go after lunch and find out. Than he told her not to forget pillows, and described what type of pillow he wanted. She asked why he wasn't coming with her, and he told her that one of them had to go back to the hotel for their luggage, and he just volunteered. Andriel figured this was his excuse, because he was burnt out from buying stuff, so she did not argue with him. This also meant that she could buy whatever she wanted, and he would have to live with it. She was tempted to buy the linen sold for little boy's beds, for his couch, but wasn't sure if he preferred space combat over battle droids.

Chitrah was back from the hotel with their luggage, before Andriel was back from shopping. He decided that now would be a good time to check out the bakery, since it has been months since he bought her any sweets. They had a decent size treat section, so he bought three different types that seemed to represent all of them. He bought double of everything, one small box for her, and one small box for him. They tied her box with ribbon, his was tied with string. Back at the apartment he got rid of the last pieces of wrapping. Now it was looking like a nice apartment. Then he thought of flowers. He hurried down to the flower shop and bought a bouquet of assorted flowers, and some vases. When he returned to the apartment, she still wasn't back. He started going over all the groceries, she had purchased that morning to see if something would inspire him for dinner. When he decided on what he wanted, he started cooking, he hoped that she would be back by the time he was done. He was just starting to prepare a basic salad to go with their dinner, when Andriel walks through the door followed by two porter droids, loaded down with packages. She directed the two droids to place everything on the couch, and told Chitrah that something smells nice. Andriel went to clean up, while Chitrah started to set the table, at least he wanted to. They had no plates or cutlery. They would have to eat out of the pots and bowls used to prepare the meal. Andriel wasn't phased by this, they could always buy some tomorrow. She was starving, and would eat dinner anyway it was served. They ended up sitting side by side, since they were eating out of the same pot, and salad bowl, and sharing the same utensils. Andriel kept telling Chitrah how good everything tasted. Chitrah thought it was an interesting way to eat dinner. After they had finished, Chitrah put the pot and bowl away. Andriel noticed the bouquet of flowers, but she did not know they were flowers from the way they were wrapped up. When she opened it up and saw the flowers a big smile appeared on her face. Chitrah told her that he hoped she wasn't still hungry, because he did not think they were the edible type. So she stuck her tongue out at him. He then told her that if she was still hungry, he had something for her and handed her the small box of sweets. When she saw what was inside, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek. He told her he would have made some tea to go with it, but could not find a pot to make tea. Something else they would need to buy. Andriel did her best to clean out the pot and wash it with body soap, since they did not have dish soap to clean it, and she was afraid of activating the kitchen droid. She soon had some water boiling. After turning off the heat she threw in some tea leaves. She chose a type of tea, that it was not important to remove the leaves. She hoped they would sink and not float. After it had steeped long enough, she put the whole pot in the freezer to cool the tea down enough that they could drink it. It was a good thing they had nothing in the freezer. They both took turns sipping from the pot while they were eating their sweets. Chitrah thought he could taste soap, but did not say anything.

Chitrah had shown Andriel the vases he had purchased. They looked identical to the white ones they had on Yitabo. While she was arranging the flowers, she told Chitrah which sweets she liked the best, and why she liked them. Chitrah had started opening the packages, to see what she had bought. Andriel showed him on her computer a picture of the different linens she had thought of buying him, but was not sure which design he would like more, so she settled on a plain design. He told her he would have been happy with whatever design she would have picked, because when you are sleeping, you don't see it. She placed one vase as the center piece of the dining table, and one vase on each of the dressers in her bedroom. When Andriel showed him which linen and blankets, she had purchased for her bed, he helped her do up her bed. With her bed done up she moved all the remaining packages to her bed, so that she could help him do up his bed. The remaining packages contained pillows, and pillow slips. She gave Chitrah the pillow that she thought fit his description. Chitrah wanted to know, why did she buy so many for herself? She told him that she did not know which one she would like the most, so she thought she would try different ones. Before going to bed, they made a list of items they still needed to buy.

The next morning they went out for breakfast. Andriel insisted that he come shopping with her, because he might remember something they need, when she may have forgotten. She was not happy about having to go withdrawal credits from their account, it shows that she is not managing their money properly. Chitrah tried really hard to make her understand that it was not her fault. These are not items you usually budget for. These are items you buy once, and only replace it when it wears out. Part of your incidental costs. Andriel appreciated that he was trying to make her feel better, but she wasn't buying it. Finally she said, "What would my mother say about this mismanagement."

Now Chitrah knew she was really beating herself up inside. So he stopped her, and took both of her hands in his, and made her look at his face. "Your mother would have said, that these are all items you would have received from family and friends on your wedding day, if you had not been forced to marry me."

She looked into his face, and thought about what he just said. She wiped the tears from her eyes because she had envisioned her mother scolding her, but she knew Chitrah spoke correctly. That is exactly what her mother would have said. She thanked him for his words, and assured him that the matter was closed. He brought one of her hands to his lips and kissed it, before letting her hands go.

This unexpected gesture, filled her heart with sunshine. He may have let go with both his hands, but she held onto one of his as they continued walking. They decided to only buy the simple basic designs, for plates and cutlery. They can buy fancier items if they find themselves in a position of entertaining. They did find a store that specialises in household gadgets. Chitrah could not imagine what you would use most of them for. They found a nice durable teapot that they knew would get a lot of use, and some cups to go with it. They also bought some new pots and pans and bowls. They were fortunate that the previous tenants had left the ones behind that they used yesterday, but they wanted their own. After they thought they had everything, they went back to the apartment to make lunch, and to test out their new tools. They first took everything out of the packaging, and left it on the kitchen counter. They made sure the kitchen droid was topped up with dish soap, and activated it. That way everything would be cleaned and they would find out where the droid was programmed to put things away. It worked, they now felt that their apartment was complete. While they were eating lunch, Andriel told Chitrah that they should go buy him a new suit for work. She had noticed that Chitrah was the only male she saw, dressed casual. All the other males were wearing some kind of suit. His blue/black suit was too nice for him to wear to work, and she did not want him standing out for the wrong reason. Chitrah liked wearing his casual clothes, they were comfortable. If he was single, and working here, he would not have bothered, buying a suit. But he is married, what he wore did not just reflect on him, but on his wife as well. For this reason he went along with her.

They went back to the shop where they had bought the dress shirt. The salesman was happy to see them, he even told them that the restaurant, they went to, sent over a lunch platter the other day. He wondered, why did they? Andriel and Chitrah said how they thought it was nice of them, then started talking about why they had returned. After trying on a number of suits, Andriel mentioned that the light charcoal grey seemed to look the best on Chitrah. The salesman agreed. They bought three medium quality shirts, for him to wear with the suit. The light green shirt made Chitrah think about the green grass grain fields on Yitabo, the colour was so similar. They also bought a dark emerald green shirt, and a medium yellow shirt that was the same colour as some of the flowers Andriel likes. The style was to wear the shirt open, so they did not buy anything for his neck. He tried on each shirt with the suit, and found he actually looked good in each one. He jokingly asked, if it was the person or the clothes that made him look good? The salesman and Andriel almost replied in unison, that it was the clothes, which made everyone laugh.

When they returned to the apartment, Andriel asked Chitrah what clothes he wanted washed. Chitrah told her everything, so they did not put any of their clothes away, instead they put on their practise suits, and had their first workout in their apartment. This was one of the reasons they picked this apartment. The way they had placed the furniture still gave them a decent size area to workout in, without having to move things around.

The next day Chitrah reported for work, and Andriel went to find a place to get their clothes cleaned. She then went to check out the local dress shops to see if there was a shop she would want to work in. At the Ministry they welcomed Chitrah back, and had him take a seat in the inner office. They wanted him to connect some farms on Livien as he had done on Yitabo. There were no major farms on Livien, so the computer had selected ten farms, whose data should give an accurate picture of crop yields for the entire planet. Their used to be manufacturing centers on the planet, but most of them have been abandoned or destroyed when the Hutts bombed the planet a number of decades back. Chitrah asked, if there would be any support on the planet, to build the cards and circuit boards he would need? They told him that he would need to build everything on Lianna that he would need, before going to Livien. Chitrah told them that that was not possible. The electronic components available on Lianna were not compatible with agricultural computer systems. No-one there had thought of that. They asked him what he suggested. He told them that the only store that he had come across with the right components was the agricultural supplies store on Yitabo. He did not know where they got their supplies from, but they built most of the cards he had designed, and were responsible for him being able to complete his six months assignment in two months. They asked if he thought they should be contacted to build the cards he needed. He thought they should, and they could start building some of the boards the cards would plug into, and provide the components he would require to complete the assembly on Lianna. They asked him how to get a hold of this business. He told them that if he plugged his computer into the communicator on their desk, and they hooked up with the Ministry on Yitabo, he could then use one of their local lines to connect with the business. He still had their local address in his computer. The official went to his boss in the innermost office to ask permission to do as Chitrah requested. The boss was able to playback the conversation between the official and Chitrah, and gave permission to go ahead and make the connection. The official contacted the communication control center and asked to be connected to the Ministry on Yitabo. Chitrah connected his computer to the communicator on the desk. As the communication control center on Yitabo was automated, Chitrah was able to get an outside line and connect to the office of the manager of the agro-equipment supply center. The manager took the call, he was looking down on some papers on the desk, so did not notice it was Chitrah.

"Harry here."

"Harry its Chitrah. How are things on Yitabo?"

The startled manager looked up. "Chitrah it's good to see you, because of you, the farmers are keeping us busy. What can I do for you?"

"Do you still have on file the details of the cards you built for me?"

"Sure do! Do you want us to build some more?"

"Yes, I'll need ten sets, and ten boards. I'm sending you the diagrams and schematics, and a list of components. I will be completing the boards here on Lianna."

"I've got your information right here…. It looks here like you are ordering three times the number of components as you have space for on the boards."

"That's right. Although all your components are within manufacturing spec. The tolerance on my design is much tighter. I only found one in three to fit my design."

"If you can send back the components that you don't use, in the mail run, I will charge you for every third one."

Chitrah looked at the official, who nodded his head okay.

"It looks like we have a deal. How long do you think it will take you to complete everything?"

"When you consider how long it took us to do four sets, plus the boards, it will probably take us around two and a half to three months to finish."

"That's what I thought. When you know the firm finish date, can you notify the Ministry in Yitabo, so that transportation can be arranged? One more thing, I ran into Mrs. Grimshaw's daughter the other day, I'm sure that she would want to pass along her greetings."

Harry knew who he was talking about, and understood that he was being careful about what he said. "Thought you would want to know that Kenny got Rudy to work properly, once he cleaned off all that Nerf spit."

With that they both terminated the connection. The official asked Chitrah about Rudy. Chitrah told him that it was a Nerf herding droid that the Nerfs would use for target practise. Kenny wanted him to have a look at the circuits, but he would need to clean all the Nerf spit off of it first. "I was not that keen at looking at it, since it was owned by Mr. Radcliff, and I did not what to do him any favours, because of the trouble he caused for my wife and me."

He wanted to know, if Chitrah thought it would really take that long for them to make all those cards? Chitrah told him that they don't have a machine were they can enter the details of the card, and load components in a bin, then in a matter of seconds ten sets of cards would be ready. All the cards had to be assembled by hand, like a custom job, or prototype. So three months was very reasonable. Less than three would be exceptional.

That meant they would have to have him do other work, in the meantime. They told Chitrah that when they took over the planet because of the treaty, the first thing they did was have them cancel the contract with the Republic, to build Talon Starfighters, and have them re-tool to build the new version of Blade-class Starfighters. The main factories and assembly plants are connected to the Ministry computer, but a lot of their suppliers still needed to be connected. It would not be much of a challenge for Chitrah, but a lot of the computer systems are proving difficult for their technicians. Chitrah said he was willing to do it. They gave him a list of businesses that he could start with, and asked him to use public transit for the ones near the Ministry, for the ones further away, he could jump between shuttle terminals, and take public transit from there. There should only be a handful of businesses were he would need to use a taxi. They were marked on his list. They also reminded him to submit his travel expenses at the completion of each job.

Andriel was not having a good day. None of the dress shops she visited did any custom work. They all sold dresses assembled at droid factories. There was very little differences between the designs in the different shops, and none of them knew of a business that did custom work. They all wanted to hire her because of her knowledge of dresses, but as a salesperson, and she would be required to wear their dresses while working. They could not have the customers seeing one of her custom designs. She was starting not to like this planet. When she went to pick up her clothes from the cleaners, the staff came out to meet her. They had never worked on such nice material before, it was a real pleasure for them to work on her clothes. They also did not know of a dress shop that did custom work. At least Andriel was able to make someone happy. When she entered the apartment the computer told her that Chitrah was on his way and he had interesting news. She thought it best that she hang up all the clean clothes before starting dinner.

It was a large closet in the bedroom, divided into four sections. She let Chitrah have one section, and it wasn't even half full. She took the other sections. She would have been able to fill, just over one section, but she spread it out through the three sections to make it look like she had more. Sadly, it did not look like she would be filling the rest of it any time soon. Chitrah arrived when she was half way through preparing dinner. She had him take over the cooking while she prepared a salad. She told Chitrah that she was having trouble finding a proper dress shop. All she had found were stores that sold cookie cutter dresses. Chitrah suggested that she stop looking for dress shops and see if there are any designers on the local net. That might be the way to go. Andriel's mood improved with Chitrah's suggestion, she would see what she could find after dinner, and contact them tomorrow. She asked about the message he left her. He told her about his day, and speaking to Harry the store manager on Yitabo. He told her exactly what he said, and what Harry told him. Andriel did appreciate how smart Chitrah is, and asked him his interpretation of what they said. Chitrah believes that Mrs. Grimshaw was well and that Harry would let her know that he spoke with me. "I would not be surprised if he contacted her as soon as our conversation ended." Andriel felt good about that. Chitrah also believed that Harry was trying to let them know that Mr. Radcliff was back to normal, and it would be safe for them to go back to Yitabo if they get a chance. That's how Andriel understood what Harry said as well.

The next day Andriel contacted some of the designers she found on the local net. They each asked her to stop by their office. Every office she found to be identical to the next.

Because they were using droid factories to manufacture there goods, their designs were restricted by the programming of what the droids were actually capable of doing. None of them ever put together one of their designs themselves. Everything was virtual, like her designs on her computer. If they wanted to see their designs, they just needed to go to one of the stores that carried them. Andriel was not impressed, she had seen little girls design better clothes for their dolls. There was one more thing she could try, she knew that the planet was ruled by some sort of monarchy, so she asked if they knew where the nobility purchased their clothes. All the designers she asked thought they purchased their clothes off planet, because they would know if one of their competitors had a contract with one of the royal houses. This was depressing news for Andriel, she went back to the apartment and started searching for commercial sewing machines. She found some manufactures of sewing machines on the holonet, but a new machine was too expensive. She needed to talk with Chitrah.

Chitrah did call, he wanted to come home early so that they could work out. Andriel told him she would be waiting for him. He could tell that she was still a little down, he hoped a good workout would help cheer her up. The workout did help, while they were preparing dinner Andriel told him about what she found out that day, and how much she wanted to start sewing her own clothes again, but the cost of a new machine was too prohibitive. Chitrah was glad that she was using her business sense when looking at this problem, he could bet that there were women who would insist on buying a machine no matter the cost. He asked her to show him where she went that day. After dinner she showed him on her computer a map of the area, with the locations she visited hi-lighted. He brought up an image of the planet and her hi-lighted map outline on the planet. He told her that where they were, was an area dedicated to catering to the corporate middle class. He showed her where the palaces were, and where manufacturing took place. They were probably in the most boring part of the whole planet. There are no family structures here, no evidence of any clans. She needed to explore more of the planet. Maybe there is a place she might consider to be paradise. As far as finding a good sewing machine, they would just have to keep their eyes open. They get to travel to other planets maybe they will find what she was looking for on one of them. Andriel appreciated Chitrah's pep talk, she knew he cared. Maybe they would find a good sewing machine on another planet.

Right now she had a whole planet to explore. She asked his opinion on how she should get around. He brought up the planet image again and hi-lighted the Ministry, and the businesses where he will be working, he told her about the traveling recommendations they made for each location. He told her that if she wanted to seriously explore the far side of the planet, she should expect to be gone from their apartment for two or three days at a time. She was happy that he was not restricting her in any way. She would of course start with places closer to their apartment. She would also keep him informed of all her plans. She did want to know if there was an exercise regimen he wanted to maintain, because she enjoyed exercising with him. This set the groundwork for a schedule of when they could expect to be together for the next month.

Andriel kept Chitrah appraised of what she found, and of what she did not find. She considered Lianna to be the least creative planet she has been on. She was so surprised that she did not find a live theatre house on the entire planet. She thought it would have been fun, and challenging, to design and build outfits for the theater. The highest class, the royals, lived around the palace and government house. The Ministry offices were found between the upper middle class and the middle class. She wondered what they were before the Treaty of Corusant. The further the people lived from the palace, the lower the standard of living. Most of the shuttle terminals were located in the band of upper middle class to lower middle class, probably to help with the flow of trade goods on and off the planet. She did find a couple of alien enclaves, in the area considered lower class, probably because it was cheaper to purchase property there. In one area she was surprised to find a Nautolan enclave, in another area she found Togruta. There was also a Twi'lek enclave, which she made no attempt to enter, as it was heavily guarded. Next to the slums she found a heavily guarded Balosar enclave. It was rumoured that they had a shuttle landing pad in the middle of the enclave. In the slums it did not matter what species you were, life was bad, and there was always someone who wanted to take advantage of you. She always wore her work clothes outfit on that side of the planet. She was surprised that even in the alien enclaves, she did not find one independent dress shop. The one thing that surprised her most, was that there were no Devaronians. The other thing she noticed, was how prevalent the drug trade was in every level of society. There were a lot of people on this planet who did not like living here, and were willing to try drugs as a way to escape. The Balosar where more prevalent in the middle and upperclass areas, with their death sticks, as they dressed to appear more human. The Twi'leks, more commonly seen in the lower class areas, had recruited human drug dealers, to sell glitteryll in the middle and upper class areas of the planet.

Chitrah let her know that in three days he would be leaving for Ranroon. Did she want to come? He only asked, because they told him he had to. He had already told them she was coming. Her bags were packed and ready long before he asked.

It was a nice short flight. By the evening of the third night from Lianna. They found themselves on the ground, being shown their accommodations in the Ministry's married residence building.

Andriel had the window seat on the shuttle ride down. Chitrah kept hearing her say, it's beautiful. It is so beautiful. She was in love with the planet, even before they landed. The rugged mountain peaks could be seen from quite high up in the atmosphere, growing more beautiful as they descended. As they came closer to the planet's surface, she saw clouds swirling around some of the mountain faces, which reminded her of fish swimming in an ocean, in a vid she saw as a young girl. After landing she was told that there are aeries on the clifftops. What she saw, were the winged creatures flying around their nesting area.

What was peculiar to this planet, was that no one remembered the name of the city they lived in. In the shuttle terminal they were welcomed to The City of Queen Indrexu. That was not its name, that's just what everyone called it, in memory of that heroic queen. At the Ministry they just called it Indrexu. They were warned that the locals were suspicious of outsiders. Andriel and Chitrah were easy to spot as outsiders. They put Chitrah to work the very next day, he was told that they had about a month's worth of work for him. Andriel walked around the city, and was happy to find a number of real dress shops. She found one shop where the designs were complimentary to her own. So she entered the shop, and asked the woman, who she believed to be the owner, if she could work with her for the next month, while she is in town with her husband. The lady asked her, why she picked her dress shop?

"Because you have some of the nicest designs I have seen in the city."

"You have seen better designs than mine?"

"Yes! My own!"

"Show me!"

So Adriel brought out her computer, and showed her the holographic image of all the outfits she designed, and the ones that were sold, and the ones she made for herself. The lady recognised the outfit that Andriel was wearing, as one of the holographic designs. She was curious as to how well the image compared to real life. She took Andriel back into the workshop area. Andriel knew she would need to take parts of her outfit off so this lady could really appreciate the quality of the workmanship. After her close examination the lady stuck out her hand and introduced herself as Krina. Andriel took her hand and introduced herself. She found her work to be comparable to her own, and was willing to take her on for a month. She would not pay her an hourly wage but would pay her for piecemeal work. Andriel told her she did not need to be paid credits, if she could sew her own designs for herself, when Krina had no work for her to do. Krina was very agreeable to this arrangement, plus she had something she had not had for a long time. Someone to talk to, someone who had a deep knowledge of her craft.

Chitrah found with his workload, that he did not have time to meet with Andriel for lunch. So Andriel spent her lunch with Krina. Krina did not mind, nor was she upset that Andriel wanted to pay for her share. So every day they would alternate going to the local market to buy the items they would make lunch with. Andriel was so obvious an outsider that the vendors at the market got to know her quite quickly. Krina had also mentioned that Andriel was working for her for a month. In no time they started treating her as one of their own. Some of Krina's local clients heard about Krina's red skinned helper and made up excuses to come by. The minor alterations Andriel would do on the spot. Since Krina knew that's why they were there, she did not hesitate to charge them a premium price for the service.

When more serious customers came by, she would invite Andriel to sit in on the design consultations, asking for her input. If Andriel ever suggested a design alteration, she always showed how it would work out better for the individual. Whether it would be more comfortable, or emphasize a part of their figure or feature that they wanted emphasized. For the most part she would agree with a lot of the designing Krina was doing. Krina found herself doing something she had not done in a long time. She was learning. After a client would leave she and Andriel would discuss at length any design changes, and the best way to do it. It wasn't a one way street. Andriel was learning as well. After a month of not being able to express her creativity on Lianna, she felt like she had been transported to paradise.

Paradise almost ended when one of Krina's favourite, and wealthy clients came by. She was a Royal from Lianna, the niece of the Queen. She asked Andriel, where she was from? When Andriel told her that she currently lived on Lianna, she asked her, why she did not open her own dress shop there? She would love to be one of her clients. Krina almost lost it when she thought Andriel might steal one of her clients away. Andriel told her that it would not be possible for her to open her own dress shop, since she follows her husband around to the planets he is sent to, for work. Krina started to calm down. The Royal asked her, why she did that? She thought that Devaronian women stayed home, while Devaronian men traveled around. Andriel told her that normally that is true, but she was forced by the Sith Empire to marry someone who was not Devaronian. For that she was forced from her family and her clan. Her husband had the same thing happen to him. Fortunately he is a good man.

Because he is her only family now, she goes where he goes. This story was quite shocking to both the Royal and Krina. They had heard rumours about some of the things that the Empire does, but now they have a living witness before them. Andriel told them that they can change nothing for them, but they can share in the joy of her helping to design a new dress. The ladies followed her lead and went back to talking about the things they enjoy.

When the Royal returned to Lianna, she told her aunt about her experience on Ranroon, and cautioned her about her dealings with the Sith Empire. She warned her that they were like the last tree on Lianna that her father had cut done while they were little girls. On the outside it looked lovely, but on the inside it was rotten to the core. It was a danger to anyone who was near it. The Queen would remember this analogy whenever she had to deal with a representative from the Sith Empire.

Krina had forgotten to keep track of all the work Andriel had done. Andriel did not keep track either. So as the end of the month approached, Krina found herself helping Andriel finish her second dress. She asked if the two dresses were fair compensation for her work on Ranroon. Andriel thought it was, and proudly wore the second dress to show off to Chitrah, after saying goodbye to Krina. She made a point of stopping by the market on the way back to the residence, to pick up some items that she could not get on Lianna. The vendors complimented her on the new dress, and asked if it was one she worked on with Krina? She told them it was, then she told them all goodbye, since she had to leave with her husband. The vendors were sad to see her go.

After she left, Krina shared with them Andriel's story about her being forced to marry, and having to leave her family and clan. The good thing was that she loved her husband. The vendors were happy for her that she loved her husband, but they were even more suspicious of the Sith Empire, than before. Which they were more than willing to share with their regular customers.

Back on Lianna, Chitrah was asked if there was anything he could do in preparation of the cards and boards coming from Yitabo. He told them that he had about half a month's worth of work that he could do in preparation, and another half month of work once they arrived. They left him alone to his work.

Andriel felt herself drawn to the Togruta enclave. The Togruta are from the planet Shili, they stand an average of 1.7 metres in height. Their skin is predominantly a deep red with white markings. Long white hollow horns with black chevron stripping, curve upward from the top of their skulls. From the base of the horns, appearing to be an extension of them, three head-tails, similar to a Twi'lek's lekku, drape down. The two thinner ones come down the sides of the head, and drape over the chest. The thickest head-tail is centered at the rear base of their skull, hanging down the back. The pattern found on the horns continue down the head-tails. Their eyes are dark, and their lips are grey, whose appearance is further embellished by the white markings around their eyes and on their forehead. Vertical red and white stripes cover the skin of their chest and backs, but is not as visible on their arms and legs. Which gave them a natural camouflage when hunting in the turu-grass planes of Shili. Andriel found them to be a very sociable people. She did not pry into why they were on Lianna. What she did find out, was that some tragedy had befallen their family on Shili, and they were forced to leave. She found a young lady in their midst called Shaak Chi, who had a longing to design her own outfits. Andriel encouraged her to draw her designs, and shared some of her own designs with her. She liked how Shaak liked to incorporate fur in her designs. Andriel had never worked with fur before, so the designs intrigued her. Shaak even showed her the fur pelts she would be able to work with, if the opportunity presented itself. Andriel was surprised by how soft they felt, and how warm. The only thing she found hard getting used to, was how Togruta liked to eat their meat raw, and the fresher the better. Many of the men of the clan worked in a butcher shop, so they had ready access to fresh meat. Andriel would buy meat from them, before she would head back to the apartment to prepare dinner.

One cycle into his preparations, Chitrah was told that his cards and boards would be departing Yitabo in two days.

Andriel found out that Shaak had never been out of their enclave. She asked Shaak if it would be okay for her to go with her to the Nautolan enclave. Shaak was learning to trust Andriel, and she had heard that Nautolan were an empathic people. It would be good for her to get some experience outside the dwellings of her people.

At dinner that evening Andriel told Chitrah about her plans for the following day. She would be getting up early, and leaving before he gets up. She would grab breakfast in a shop so as not to disturb him. She would be escorting her friend Shaak, who had never be out of her enclave before, to the Nautolan enclave. Chitrah asked Andriel, if she knew what she was doing? Togruta are not as independent as Devaronians, Andriel acknowledged there would be risks. But the Nautolan enclave was a safe place to take her. She then explained to Chitrah what her long range plan was. She found Shaak to be a creative individual, who has similar desires as her, in wanting to express her creativity through designing and creating clothes. If Andriel can find a good sewing machine, then she would train her to be a seamstress. The Nautolans don't like the cookie-cutter clothes on Lianna, they want to be more expressive in what they wear. If Shaak gets along well with the Nautolans, then the Togruta, and Nautolans combined might provide a large enough client base for Shaak to open her own dressmaking shop. Her inexperience would not bother them, allowing her skill to grow with the business. Chitrah pointed out that it would also give Andriel a place where she could always go to practise her vocation. Andriel smiled and said, that's why it would be a win, win, win, situation for everyone involved. Chitrah reminded her that this all depended on her finding a good sewing machine that they could afford, and they already struck out on Ranroon. That was Andriel's only disappointment in their trip to Ranroon. That reminded Chitrah, he told her that she needed to be ready to leave in less than a month's time.

Shaak was both excited and afraid when Andriel showed up early the next morning. Andriel had explained that if they only used the public transit to take them to the Nautolan enclave, they would be traveling most of the day just to get there. What they would do was take transit to the closest shuttle terminal. Take a shuttle hop to the shuttle terminal closest to the Nautolans. Then take transit to their enclave. That way they could relax for a few hours with the Nautolans before they need to head back. Shaak told her to lead the way. She followed Andriel so close that she was like a shadow. If Andriel stopped suddenly, while they were walking, Shaak would bump into her. Andriel let Shaak have the window seat on the shuttle. Shaak held her hand so tight, that Andriel lost feeling in it during the flight, and it felt like pins and needles when Shaak finally let go.

The Nautolans were very hospitable. They don't often get outside visitors. Andriel was the first in many years. So for Andriel to come back with a friend was a special occasion. They shared their food, various seafood dishes, and they sang and danced for them. Andriel was happy that Shaak was willing to try so many strange dishes. They clapped when everyone else clapped, and generally had a good time. Shaak was enjoying herself so much, that she was surprised when Andriel told her it was time to go back. She invited them all to come and visit with her at the Togruta enclave. She was sure that her family would want to show them the same hospitality that they had shown her. Before they left one of the elders pulled Andriel aside to thank her for being a positive influence on his people. Since her last visit the people had felt less isolated, and now she has presented them with an opportunity to develop a friendship with another people. Andriel told him it was her pleasure, she enjoys returning to places where she has felt welcome. Shaak did not squeeze her hand quite as strong on the return flight. When she arrived back at the Togruta enclave, she could hardly wait to tell her family about her trip and about how well the Nautolans received her, and how they promised to come and visit her here. Andriel excused herself from their company. She let Shaak know that she would not come to visit her tomorrow because she was planning on sleeping in. She would try to come back for a visit on the day after. Shaak told her that she was already looking forward to her next visit.

Andriel enjoyed her visits with Shaak, it was almost like having a younger sister. But when the time came for her to leave she was ready, and she made sure Shaak understood that she would be gone for a number of months.

The flight to Livien was uneventful. The residence they were assigned was small and dingy, it depressed Andriel to think they would be spending the next few months living there. Their used to be a town next to the spaceport, but the only buildings being used, were a general store and an apothecary. Since they had nothing to do for the rest of the day, Andriel and Chitrah decided to check out the general store. They found it to be a smaller version of the agro-equipment supply store on Yitabo, except there was no electronic section. The proprietor told them that they were the main address for the planet. If a farmer ordered something it would be delivered to the general store and they would hold on to it for a small fee, until the farmer came to get it. Andriel asked him if he had any commercial quality sewing machines. The owner wanted to know why she was asking. She told him she was a seamstress by trade, but was lacking her own machine. The owner told her that he did have such a machine, but wanted to make a deal with her. He went in the back and brought it out. It was what Andriel was looking for. She looked it over very carefully. The more she looked, the more she wanted the machine. Before she asked him what deal he wanted to make, she called Chitrah over to show him the machine. When Chitrah came over Andriel whispered that that was the machine she wanted, but the proprietor wanted to make some sort of deal. Chitrah looked the machine over, it looked to be in good condition, so he told Andriel to ask him what he wanted. So she asked. The proprietor knew they would be around for at least two months, so this is what he asked.

The daughter of the owner of the apothecary was not suited to follow in her father's footsteps, she was a creative individual that needed a channel to express her creativity. He believed she would make a fine seamstress if someone would take the time to train her. If Andriel would take her under her wing and train her, and she was willing to learn, then the machine would not be for sale. But if she proved that this was not the way she wanted to express her talents, then the machine would be sold to Andriel for a very good price. To help with the training, he was willing to let them live in the building that used to belong to a seamstress, at no cost to them, and he was willing to absorb the cost of the material used during the training. Andriel asked him why he was willing to go to all this trouble for someone else's daughter. He told her that the girl's mother was his sister, now she was the only blood relative he has left. He felt he owed his sister this debt. She asked to see the property they would be allowed to live in. He went in the back and threw a major switch, apparently he controlled the utilities to all the buildings in this ghost town. He came back with an old fashion key in his hand. Andriel and Chitrah were curious to see what type of lock it fit into. The first building across from the store was the one they were going to. The proprietor put the key in the lock in the door and turned it. They could hear the mechanical sound of a lock opening. No access card, no entry code, just a key. They followed the proprietor into the building. It was a little dusty, showing it had not been used for a long time. It was a decent sized storefront they entered. There were even old manikins in the windows that you could hang outfits on. They went back to the workshop area, it would have been comfortable for three or four seamstress's to work together, or a couple with all the equipment mother had. They went into the kitchen in the back. Pots, pans, dishes, knives, forks, and spoons. It was all there. He showed them how to activate the stove, it ran off of some sort of gas. Andriel did not think it would take her long to get used to. They went up to the living quarters. The hot water took a while to heat up, but it was nice and hot when it reached temperature. The bathroom was not automated. There were no droids anywhere. They would have to clean everything themselves. They were shown a closet that had all the cleaning supplies, even the soap to wash the pots and pans and dishes in the kitchen. All the furniture was covered with linen to protect it from the dust. There were two bedrooms, the master bedroom with a full sized bed, and a guest bedroom, the bed was only slightly smaller. They could sleep in either bedroom, or both if they chose. He would send over a basket of food, first thing in the morning, so that they would have enough to eat for the first day, after that they were responsible for their own groceries, he wasn't running a charity. There was no communicator, there was no computer in the building, except what they brought in. There were power outlets that they could plug their computers into, provided they had the right adapters. "Do we have a deal?"

Andriel and Chitrah went off to the side and conversed softly. Andriel believed they could have the place shipshape before they went to bed that evening. It was much nicer than the place they had been assigned. Chitrah asked her if she was willing to risk losing the sewing machine. Andriel told him, "If this young lady will take pleasure in using this machine, than it was never mine to buy. We will need to find one somewhere else." Chitrah could see that Andriel was torn by this decision, but he was so proud of her that he gave her a hug. She asked him what that was about, and he told her that he was proud of her. She felt much better after that, and told the proprietor that they had a deal. The proprietor gave her the key, and told her that he would send his niece over in the morning, so that she could evaluate her. Andriel went to work right away cleaning up the place. Chitrah had to go back to inform the Ministry that they had changed their accommodations. He would get a couple of porter droids from the spaceport to bring over all their stuff. It was a good thing they had not unpacked yet. He asked Andriel if he should grab them some dinner from the Ministry's cafeteria. She thought he should, since they would not get any food until the morning.

When he informed the officials in the Ministry where they were staying, they were quite surprised. Other couples had asked to stay in town, but the owner of the general store had always turned them away. He told them that they did not have what he wanted. So they asked Chitrah, what did he want? He told them that his wife is a seamstress. He asked that she teach the apothecary's daughter how to sew. The officials looked at each other, than asked about the rent. Chitrah told them it was very reasonable, he did not think they would believe him if he told them it was free. They had a paging device that they gave him, so that they could signal him if they needed to talk with him. There was a communicator in the general store he could use to call them back.

Before leaving, he confirmed what time he had to be at the spaceport to meet the military transport that would fly him around to do his initial inspection of all the farms.

When he arrived back at the dress shop he was able to convince Andriel to take a break and have dinner with him while it was still hot. He was quite impressed with what she had already accomplished. While they ate, Andriel asked him, if she was doing the right thing? She would hate to find that this had been her only chance at getting a good sewing machine, and she had thrown it away. Chitrah reminded her, that her mother had told him that she has good instincts. That he was supposed to trust her instincts. He asked her to tell him what her instincts were telling her. She thought about it for a few minutes, then told him that her instincts tell her that everything will work out in the end.

"Should we trust your instincts?"

"Yes, but I'm scared."

"Then this will be a good test."

He reached across the table and took one of her hands in his. "I trust what your mother said about you. I trust you."

She looked into his eyes and knew he believed what he said. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you!"

Chitrah pitched in and did what he could to help. It was still early by the time they finished. They agreed that Andriel would have the Master bedroom and Chitrah would have the guest room. Since it was not yet time for them to go to bed. They sat on the couch in the living room. Andriel snuggled against Chitrah. They did not talk, they just sat there each lost in their own thoughts. After a while Chitrah noticed that Andriel had already fallen asleep. He gently picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom, and lay her on her bed. He made sure that her clothing was loose. Unfastening anything that seemed constrictive. The only thing he removed was her footwear. He covered her with a light blanket, put out the lights and went to his room, and went to sleep. Andriel woke up in the middle of the night. She partially undressed, then climbed under the covers and went back to bed.

Chitrah was woken by the alarm on his computer. He learnt that morning, that he had to wait for the water to warm up, before entering the shower. He was wide awake because of his mistake. He hoped he did not make too much noise when he jumped out of the shower when the cold water hit his body. After he dressed he decided to look out the front door and found a basket of provisions there. He placed it on the kitchen table, than thought he should check and see if Andriel was awake. The bathroom was empty so he went and tapped on her bedroom door. After a while of tapping he heard a sleepy voice. "Yes."

"The food basket has arrived. Do you want to get up?"

"I'll be down in a minute."

So Chitrah went back down to the kitchen. He found a teapot that whistled when the water boiled. He put it on the stove to warm up. Maybe the sound of the teapot whistle will bring her down, if she is not down beforehand. Andriel just threw a housecoat overtop of what she was wearing. She came down to the kitchen just after Chitrah had put the teapot on the stove to boil. She went to the basket and started taking everything out and placing it on the table to see what they had to work with. They both felt that the bread was intended for breakfast, but they were not sure what was to go with it. There was a container with tea in it. They decided to have that with their breakfast instead of using one of Andriel's. They found a block of what they thought was cheese. They decided to cut that in slices and have it with the bread for breakfast. They but everything else in the cooler, Andriel would ask the young lady about the food when she stopped by later that morning. Chitrah did not know how long it would take him to fly around to all the farms. He anticipated that he would be back quite late. Andriel went to take a shower after Chitrah left. She also made the same mistake he did. She felt herself too awake when she dressed later that morning.

Andriel was sitting in the kitchen, enjoying her second cup of tea that day, when the bell to the shop sounded. She got up and took her tea with her, Chitrah must have relocked the door after picking up the food basket. There was a young lady with space black hair standing just outside the door. Andriel figured out how to unlock the door, and opened it for the young lady. She introduced herself as Maylee but most people called her May. Andriel introduced herself to May, and invited her to come back to the kitchen and have a cup of tea. When they were comfortably seated, Andriel asked May why she was there, was this her idea, or her uncle's idea? May said it was more her mother's idea. Andriel asked her to explain. May told her, that her mother desired to make her own clothes. She had drawn outfits for herself that she wanted to make and wear. She approached the seamstress that lived here, and asked her if she would teach her how to make her own designs. The lady agreed, and they developed a good friendship. "Then my mother became sick with the illness that took her life." May was just a young girl of 5, and could not understand why her mother would not get up and play with her, but spend all day in bed. Her father used all his skill as an apothecary to try and come up with a cure. Her friend the seamstress came by a few times at the beginning of the illness. But would leave the house crying. "I could not understand why my mother would hurt her friend. It was only when I was older that I knew she was crying because my mother was dying. When my mother finally passed away, my father was devastated. He blamed himself, for not being able to save my mother's life. He said he let her down. Neither my father nor my mother's friend could look at me without starting to cry. Eventual she handed my uncle the key to the dress shop and left the planet. During this time my uncle was the only person who would talk to me. He was my only friend. He told me that the reason everyone cried when they saw me was because I looked so much like my mother. Not just in the way I looked, but in the way I talked, and in the way I did things. I asked him why he did not cry like everyone else. He told me that he knew my mother when she was my age, and she was his best friend, and she made him happy. So when he saw me, he remembered how happy my mother made him, and he knew it was his job to make me happy too, so he did."

Andriel handed May a napkin, and took one for herself.

"Eventually my father realised that he had to stop grieving, and had to start living, to make a good home for me. I believe my uncle helped him to reach this point. My father said he forced him to be a father to me, for the sake of his wife's memory. Once in a while he will look at me, and I can still see a sadness in his eyes, but he no longer cries. A while ago I found my mother's drawings, and I told my uncle that I wanted to learn how to make the designs. He told me that he would see what he could do to help me. Last night he told me that he found someone to help me. So here I am."

Andriel asked her if she brought the designs with her, she said she didn't, did Andriel need to see them. Andriel told her it was not necessary, just yet, but she would need to see them at some time to know what to teach her. She has only 2 months to try and teach her what she has learnt over her entire life. May was disappointed with herself for not bringing the drawings. Andriel told her that if she trains her to be a seamstress, this is not a skill that she can keep to herself. It is a skill that must be shared with the community. Was May prepared to do that? May said she was. It meant that if she married she could not abandon the dress shop to go live with her husband, he would need to come live with her. May told her that she has a boyfriend who is the younger son of a farmer. He is presently being trained by her father to become an apothecary. If they marry then he would be more than happy to come and live here with her. Just don't tell her father about their relationship. He does not want her father to know, until after his training is complete. Andriel asked if her uncle knows about her relationship. May said he does, he was the one who suggested that her father should not know. Andriel felt she knew enough about this young lady to start training her. After they finished their tea, Andriel suggested that they go to her uncle's store and get the sewing machine. While at the store May's uncle showed her all the material he keeps in stock. She found two fabrics that she told him were easy for a novice to learn to sew on. While the two ladies carried the sewing machine to the dress shop, the uncle carried two bolts of the material Andriel had selected. Andriel found a set of shears in the workshop and cut off a small piece of cloth from one of the bolts. She told May that the important thing in anything she did was to learn the basics. When you know the basics, you can build on them to accomplish most anything. In sewing, the basics involve knowing your machine, knowing what you can do with it, and being comfortable using it. After she set up the machine the way she wanted it, she showed May some basic exercises she can do, using the piece of cloth she had cut off. May went to reach for the material Andriel was holding, but Andriel stepped back and told her to go cut her own piece of cloth. After May cut her piece of cloth, Andriel let her have the piece she had sewn as both a template and example of what she wanted her to do. May attempted to do what Andriel had done. When she finished, she showed Andriel. Andriel told her it was a good first attempt. She told her to try again. Andriel took every attempt that May finished and placed it on the worktable, in the order that she gave them to her. Andriel also used this time to make herself another cup of tea. When Andriel thought it was time to stop for lunch. She took the last piece of material and lay it on the table next to the others. She asked May to look at what she had accomplished that morning. May was able to see that her first attempt was not as good as she first thought. She did not see much change between one patch of material and the neighbour. But when she looked at them all together she could see that she was getting better with each try. She was greatly encouraged by what she saw, and by Andriel's ability to teach her. When they went into the kitchen, Andriel took everything out of the cooler, and asked May if she could tell her what meal, the different food items were used for. May was surprised to see the vegetable patties untouched, along with the salted meat. She told Andriel that these items were eaten for breakfast. She asked Andriel, what did they have for breakfast? Andriel told her that they ate the bread and cheese, along with cups of tea. May told her that the bread and cheese was something they usually ate for lunch along with juice or new ale. May decided to prepare the breakfast items for their lunch, so that Andriel would know how they prepared it. She fried it up in a pan. The vegetable patties came out a nice golden brown. The salted meat when cut into thin slices and fried, lost a lot of the salted fluid and gave the meat a nice taste that complimented the golden patties. May told Andriel that what they usually did was prepare enough vegetable mush to make vegetable patties for a cycle. The mush was placed on trays in the shape of patties. It was then baked in an oven so that the patties would hold their shape, and kept in the cooler until they were fried for breakfast. Andriel asked May if she could show her how to make the patties. May told Andriel that they should go to her uncle's store after lunch and purchase the ingredients they needed, then she could show her how to make it. May's uncle was surprised to see the two young ladies back in his store. He thought that they should have been busy in the dress shop doing whatever they should do, but he did not say anything. He noticed what they bought, and noticed that they talked like old friends. Uncle was satisfied that May was in good hands.

Chitrah was being flown from location to location in a troop transport, the only vehicle the Ministry could provide on this planet. It came complete with its own squad of troops. The plus was that it was much faster than a repulsor-lift vehicle, there was a good chance that he might get to visit all ten farms today. The minus was the view, he could not see outside, he could only look at the metal walls and the troops. The other minus, was that the troops spent too much time in their armour. He was in no position to tell them they need to clean the insides of their armour, better than they clean the outside. He knew that overtime he would get used to it.

They kept going right through lunch, the squad leader gave him a spare ration pack. After his quick lunch, they encountered their first snag. The computer system used by this farmer was a newer, more razzle dazzle, less substance in the programs, type. He did not believe it was compatible with what he designed. He used the farm's communicator to notify the officials in the Ministry what he had found. They would have to notify the Ministry on Lianna. They may need to assign another farm to be connected in its place. Before the end of the day, he found another farm with the same computer system, and notified the Ministry. They asked if he could drop by their office after he was dropped off by the transport.

At the office they had him stand on a holographic projector, and connected him with the office in Lianna. They wanted to know why he could not connect his equipment to the computer system on the two farms. He told them the computers operated at a higher frequency, then the computers that his system was designed for. He knew next to nothing about this system, and how it worked. They asked him how long would it take for him to learn this new system and make the necessary adjustments to his design. He told them that there was not as much data available on these newer systems, because they were not a popular model when they were first introduced. It would probably take him a month's worth of searching for him to find enough information to start understanding the system. Chances are that the components used in his design would be incompatible with this system, he would have to find a source for the components he needed, and come up with a totally new design.

This was news they did not want to hear. It would be faster to program the Ministry computer to find alternate farms, than to try and bring the two farms on line. They told him to start connecting the farms he could connect, and they would try to find alternatives for him, and terminated the transmission.

The officials asked him, what will his next move be? He told them that he first needed to check all the equipment he brought with him, to make certain that nothing was damaged in transport, then he needed to adjust his design to fit a specific computer, he had scans of all the computers, then he needed to go back out to each site and connect the equipment. He asked them how much notice they needed to get use of the transport again. They told him that the transport has been assigned to him for the entire time that he is on Livien. It is on standby until they call and say they need it. This gave Chitrah a better idea on how to organise his time. He told them that he should be able to tell them in the evening that he would be needing the transport the following morning. They could tell the military that they can take the transport down from standby, they will be able to give them between eight to twelve hours' notice, for when the transport was needed. Chitrah wondered if Andriel would still be awake when he made it back to the dress shop.

Andriel had decided to wait up for Chitrah, she did not know if he had anything to eat since breakfast. May had shown her how to make a nice dinner from the ingredients her uncle had left them. She was able to get a few more hours of practise in that afternoon, between the preparation and cooking going on in the kitchen. Andriel assured her that this was normal in the life of a seamstress. You cannot ignore life just because you are sewing. At the end of the day May realised that Andriel had used the work in the kitchen, as part of her training. She would need to be at her top performance at all times with Andriel. Uncle would be pleased to hear that.

Chitrah was happy that Andriel was still up, he did not have to worry about waking her. He was even happier that she had saved him some dinner, he was starved. She offered to warm it up for him, but he could not wait, he started eating it the way it was, and assured her between mouthfuls that it tasted good. She gave him a hot cup of tea to enjoy with his dinner. While he was eating, she told him Maylee's story. She knew he was listening because he slowed down on his eating. Then she told him how her day went. He was looking forward to trying these vegetable patties that she made this afternoon for breakfast. When he finished dinner and washed it down with tea, he told her about his day. He said that there was a slight chance that they may be there longer than two months. As they were heading upstairs for bed, Andriel thanked Chitrah for carrying her to her bedroom. She said that next time if it happens, it would be okay for him to wake her up, so that she could undress for bed, she told him that she would let him know if she needed help undressing, and would try not to embarrass him too much. She was rewarded by seeing him blush, so she kissed him on the cheek goodnight.

Chitrah was more relaxed the next morning, since he did not have to rush to the spaceport to catch a transport, he even volunteered to wash the dishes after breakfast, while Andriel brewed some more tea. He offered to wash the dishes because the dinner dishes were still in the sink, and Andriel had saved some dinner for him.

May came by while he was doing the dishes. Andriel introduced them to each other. May was a little perplexed, she knew that Andriel was married, but she expected her husband to be red like her, not blue. Chitrah ignored her confusion, he told her that he would normally shake her hand, but his were a little wet. She recovered enough to tell him how pleased she was to meet him, and how honoured she was to have his wife train her. Chitrah told her that a person could not help but learn something when they were around Andriel. Andriel thanked him for his compliment. May told her that she has her mother's drawings. Andriel asked Chitrah if he could copy them to her computer before he left and make some hard copies for her. Chitrah did as she asked before he left. Andriel gave the original drawings back to May so that she could keep them safe. Then she pinned the copies to the wall next to the sewing station, so that she could see her goal. Then had her go back to her practising. While she was practising, Andriel went to the general store to do some shopping, she expected Chitrah to return for lunch, and she wanted to start stocking up on supplies. There was no reason she should come back every day for groceries. Uncle mentioned that May thought she had unusual teaching methods. Andriel told him that her mother had taught her that if you use something when it comes your way, the lesson is easier to remember. Uncle told her that he wished she had been his teacher when he was in school, he might have learnt something. Andriel accepted that as a compliment.

Chitrah discovered that he had no workshop to set up and test everything, so he commandeered a couple of empty desks next to the storage locker where everything had been placed, and set up his own electronics lab. Work output from that office dropped, since everyone was trying to figure out what the blue guy was up to, and why none of the more senior officials did not reprimand him, and have him put everything back the way it was.

Andriel tried to keep building on the things she had May do. So May had to keep practicing what she learnt on the first day, as well as the stuff Andriel would add to it each day. Andriel had told her that she would not teach her much needle work, though it was important for a seamstress to master, she believed that there were enough ladies on this planet who were used to handling needle and thread, that would be willing to share their expertise with her. Her goal was to make her a master of this sewing machine.

May was busy with her practising, when Chitrah came home early from work. Andriel had already invited her to join them for dinner, but Andriel had disappeared when Chitrah came home, and there were no smells of cooking coming from the kitchen. Then she heard them coming down the stairs from the living area, she took a peak, and saw that they were wearing these gordo suits. They slipped outside into the backyard. She tried to continue with her practising, until she heard one of them yell, and then there was a thump, another yell, than another thump. She had to get up and see what the two of them were up to. She peaked out the back door as there was another yell, and she saw one body being thrown over the other body than landing with a thump on the ground. She saw that it was Chitrah that was getting up off the ground, so Andriel must have thrown him. Then she saw Chitrah kind of waddle towards Andriel and stand like he was ready for something to happen. May was surprised on how quickly Andriel suddenly moved, and this time Chitrah yelled and threw Andriel over his body, and she landed with a thump. May went back to her practising. When dinner was ready she did not say anything about what she heard or saw. Both Andriel and Chitrah thought she would have said something, but when she did not, neither did they. Maybe her level of concentration was so high that she did not hear them.

After dinner, May went straight to her uncle, and asked if it was normal for couples to throw each other around? Was this a form of therapy so that they don't actually hurt each other when they do fight? Of course Uncle could not understand this question, so he asked her to describe what she saw, that would make her ask this question. After she described everything she saw, her uncle asked her to come and get him when they do it again, so he could see for himself.

Two days later, Chitrah had let the officials know that he would be needing the transport the next day. At the dress shop he went to his bedroom and put on his practise suit. Andriel had seen him, so he was sure she was putting hers on as well. When he was ready, he knocked on Andriel's bedroom door and told her he would be waiting for her in the backyard. She called back that she would be down in a minute. When May saw Chitrah in the gordo suit, she snuck out the front, and went and got her uncle. He came back to the dress shop with her. When they entered they both heard a yell and a thump. When uncle looked out the back door, he saw what May had described. What he did next, embarrassed May. Uncle took two of the kitchen chairs and put them outside, against the back of the building, and sat down on one. May felt obligated to sit beside her uncle, but her face had turned quite red. Andriel and Chitrah had seen them, but ignored them as they continued with their routine. When they had finished, Uncle got up and clapped. He said it was the best martial-arts display he had seen in a long time. Andriel told him it wasn't really martial-arts, it was self-defence. He said it was close enough, and he has a confused niece who needs to understand.

Andriel and Chitrah both started to laugh when they thought of how strange this must look to May. Andriel told May and Uncle, that she had been attacked once, but had been able to defeat her attacked with a simple move her mother had taught her. Later she had found a self-defence course being offered on one of the planets they had visited, and signed herself and Chitrah up for the course. The instructor made them buy these practise suits so they did not hurt each other, and they have been practising together ever since. Not only does it keep them ready to defend themselves, but they both found that it helps them to stay in shape. May told them that she thought it was some form of therapy for married couples, so that they would not fight. She was worried because neither she nor her boyfriend knew how to do what they did, and maybe the Sith Empire would not let them marry until they did. Andriel assured her that it wasn't a requirement for marriage. Uncle was invited to stay and have dinner with them. He said he would like that, but first he needs to lock up the store, he had left it open when May came and got him.

The next day when Chitrah arrived at the first farm to install his device, he let the farmer know that he can check any cards and boards the farmer might have that needs looking at. The farmer had a whole box of electronic stuff that needed looking at. He never threw anything away, in case it was still good, or could be fixed. He asked Chitrah, how he knew about this computer system? Chitrah told him he needed to study it, to connect the same devices on Yitabo. The farmer knew about Yitabo, because that's where he gets his replacement cards and boards from. Chitrah told him about how much he enjoyed his time there. He told him about the weekly market, and all the items they used to buy there. Now he can't find homemade noodles and sauce, or jams and jellies, or preserves on any planet that comes even close. The farmer told Chitrah that his wife makes excellent noodles and makes a nice sauce to go with them. He will ask her if she can make some for their lunch. Chitrah said he would enjoy that. He was halfway through the box when he was called to join them for lunch. She had even taken a pot of noodles and sauce out to the soldiers, for them to have with their lunch. After lunch Chitrah explained to the farmer what he tested so far, and what needs to be done with each card. He asked if he was able to ship the cards and boards to the store on Yitabo to get them repaired. The farmer did not know that they could repair the cards on Yitabo. Chitrah assured him that they could, and that he would attach a note to each card and board that would make repairing them faster and easier. The farmer asked him how much he charges to do all this. Chitrah told him that he doesn't charge anything, he enjoys doing it while he's waiting for the results from some of the tests he is running. Otherwise he gets bored easily. The farmer went and had a talk with his wife. Chitrah was able to finish analysing everything in the box about the same time as he had finished the installation, and confirmed it was operating properly. There were only a couple of cards that were irreparable, he suggested that the farmer send them to Yitabo, with the other stuff. If they can pull useful components off those cards, they might give him credit towards the repairs. The farmer asked him, if he was sure that the cards that Chitrah had been able to repair himself would really work, and he did not need to do anything else to them? Chitrah told him that he could plug them in and see for himself. The farmer called his wife, she brought out a big box with homemade noodles, and sauces, that Chitrah and his wife could cook up and enjoy. There were other items in the box that he might enjoy. He knew that it did not compare in value to what Chitrah did for them today, but it was the best they could do. Chitrah told them that to him this was worth more than any credits they could have paid him. Which made the farmer and his wife feel better about giving him the food items.

When he was in the transport, Chitrah found himself sitting next to the squad leader. The squad leader asked him, if he expected to be treated so well, at the other farms they would go to? Chitrah told him he did not know, but he hoped that this would be the case. He let Chitrah know that they had all enjoyed the noodles the lady had brought out for them. It was better than any they had at their mess.

Andriel was excited to see everything Chitrah had brought in the box. Like him she had missed the food items they took for granted while on Yitabo.

Chitrah was well received at the next farm as well. This farmer specialised in making new-ale. He had brought out four, four litre jugs for Chitrah to take back with him. He had also slipped two one litre bottles of his special ale into Chitrah's case, so the soldiers would not see it. Chitrah was grateful for the gift, and assured him that he and his wife would really enjoy it. He told Chitrah not to store the new ale in a warm place, or it could continue to brew. The soldiers heard this warning. Chitrah offered to let the soldiers take half the jugs, but they would not do it. What Chitrah did not know was that they had talked to the farmer when he brought out some new-ale for them to have with their lunch. He had agreed to sell them some jugs of new ale, and would have the next batch ready for them in four or five days, which is the time frame Chitrah expected for their next trip.

Andriel had Chitrah open a jug right away, so that she could taste the new-ale. Even though it was a little warm, she could still taste that it was close to what they enjoyed on Yitabo. She helped Chitrah rearrange everything in the cooler so that they could fit all four jugs in. Chitrah reminded Andriel that since they did not have a dispenser, they would need to consume the contents of the open jug quite quickly. Andriel told Chitrah that she would stop by the store tomorrow, to see if they sold a dispenser for the jugs, she would like to have them last as long as possible, so did Chitrah.

Andriel decided it was time for May to sew her first garment. She had Chitrah print off a number of designing sheets. It had the outline of a female body, as seen from the front on one half, as seen from the back on the other half. What she wanted May to draw and put together was a work smock. She would need to wear it when working with a customer. There were places on the smock where you could stick pins and needles and not stick yourself. When you are done with using pins and needles, you can hang the smock up and not worry about pins or needles in your own clothing. It was a simple design that helped you with the sewing basics you have already learnt.

Now Andriel measured May, as if she was going to sew her a full outfit, since May needed to learn how to take measurements. Each time she took a measurement she made sure May could feel where she was measuring from to where she was measuring to, especially when she could not see where the measurement was being taken. She reminded her that when you take measurements of new clients, or of young children, that you have to ask permission from them, to touch them. Children are more comfortable with you, if they know they have authority to have you stop touching them. She also explained how you need to manipulate the clothing the client is wearing to make sure you get accurate measurements. For example, it is easy to measure the bust, but it is very difficult to measure under the bust, because of the gap between the clothing and the skin. You may need to pull the top up a little at the bust to eliminate the gap. Some clients who are comfortable with you, will strip down naked, for you to get the best measurements, especially when they want you to design an outfit that hugs their body, but does not restrict their motion. May took in the lecture as well as recording the measurements. Each time Andriel did something, she understood it takes a skilled individual to make something look easy. Andriel let her choose which fabric she wanted to use to sew the smock. She sketched a quick design of a smock on the next design sheet. So they had a front view and a back view. She showed May which of her measurements, would be used where, in the making of the smock. Then she took a piece of chalk, and started drawing the panels, using the measurements on the fabric. Then she drew on outline of each panel, one centimeter larger. That would be the size they would cut. The one centimeter was what they had to work with when putting the panels together. She had her cut out pieces to make pockets and to make the pin padding, reminding her to give herself the extra centimeter to work with. She also showed her that many fabrics had a good side which is what you would see when someone wore it, and a work side, that was used by the seamstress when putting things together. After everything was cut out, Andriel showed her how to pin the pieces together, and start sewing. May was quite surprised on how quickly things came together, once she started sewing, and how the sewing seemed second nature to her after all the practising. The pockets and the pin padding were much harder to do, since you could not hide the sewing. How neat the sewing appeared would be the first impression that your customers would have of your abilities as a seamstress. Fortunately for May all that practise helped her to sew on some nice looking pockets, and some nice looking pads to stick pins and needles. When she finally tried it on, it fit her comfortably. When she looking at herself in the mirror, she said, "It's like it was made for me!" Then laughed because it was.

Andriel suggested that they go to the store to show it off to her uncle. May ran over and was already twirling in front of her uncle, by the time Andriel got there. She had sewn it together, she had done all the sewing, and it looked nice. Uncle was proud of her and let her know. She then decided that she was going to go to the apothecary to show her father and anyone who might be with him. They knew who she was talking about. May said she would meet Andriel back at the dress shop. Uncle showed Andriel on his monitor some of the accessories he could order in for her. She looked at some shawls, and thought to herself that if she had her weavers loom, she could have made nicer ones than what she was looking at. Then she saw a lovely white shawl, and asked uncle how long it would take, to bring it to Livien. He told her that he could have it here in less than a month, or he would tell the supplier that he would ship it back for a full refund and the supplier would have to pay for all the shipping. Andriel told him to go ahead and order it. She then went and picked out a bolt of fabric. It was a natural fibre that had not been bleached or dyed. It was a creamy off white, with gold overtones. This was what she needed. Then she remembered to ask if he sold dispensers for jugs of new-ale. He had just what she needed.

Chitrah joined them for lunch, and was able to help Andriel install the ale dispenser on the opened jug. They then celebrated May's first sewing project. Andriel told her that she already had a design in mind for her next project. She did not have the skills she needed to complete the project, but she did know enough to start it. Chitrah toasted them and the new design, than went back to the Ministry, to prepare for the next installation. May volunteered to do the dishes while Andriel went into the workshop to sketch out her next design. When May came into the workshop the first thing she noticed was that Andriel had pinned the sheet with her measurements next to her mother's designs. Andriel then showed May the design they would work on next. She showed her the front view and the back view, then she flipped over the sheet, and showed her the side view. May gave a little gasp, the dress would have a small train. She asked Andriel if she thought that she could really sew that outfit. Andriel was certain that before she left Livien this outfit would be done. She told her that when the dress was finished, she could consider that she had graduated from Andriel's training. This time Andriel would be the model. Andriel stripped down to her undergarments to make it easier for May to take all the measurements. She reminded May, just like she had done for her that morning, and pointed to the sheet with her measurements. May started with the upper body measurements, when she had them all recorded, Andriel stepped up onto the platform, for May to complete the measurements. May appreciated the value of the platform, it would have been much more difficult to get the lower body measurements if Andriel had been standing on the floor, along with the increase in difficulty, was a greater chance of making an error, and ruining the design. After May had recorded all the measurements, Andriel dressed, then she showed May the fabric they would make the dress from. Andriel then cut some pieces of the fabric from the bolt and gave them to May to practise everything she had learnt so far. May smiled because she knew that Andriel was teasing her.

Chitrah was looking forward to working at this next farm. The last time he was there he noticed a lot of berry bushes near the farmhouse. He was hoping that he could get some jams or jellies from them. He was tired of eating cheese and bread for lunch. He would probably still eat the cheese, but he would like to follow it up with some nice jam on a thick slice of bread. When they arrived on location, Chitrah was the only one who got out of the transport. The squad leader told Chitrah that they had to take a side trip, and would be back shortly. Chitrah wished them well and proceeded to the farmhouse. They had three children at the farm, two girls and one boy. Chitrah was introduced to them last time he was there. They didn't say anything then. He was sure he was the first blue skinned person they saw. The girl was the oldest, teenager probably around sixteen years of age. Pretty, takes after her mother. The son was next, about one and a half years younger. Handsome lad, Chitrah could see features of both parents in him. The youngest was only around six or seven. Right now she looks more like her father, a little tomboyish. Chitrah hoped that she would show more of her mother as she grew older. They welcomed him into their home, and Chitrah let the father know that he would have time to go over any cards or boards while he was there. The farmer had already placed them next to the computer system. Word must be getting around that Chitrah was willing to help. This time the children did not stand around and watch him. The mother had work assignments for each of them to do. The father brought two cups of tea over, and offered one to Chitrah. He knew that Chitrah did not mind talking while he was working. It was not often that he had a chance to talk to someone who was from off planet. Usually the people he met from off planet considered him an inferior being, thinking if they talk to him, they might catch something contagious. So it was nice to talk to someone who accepted him like he was a fellow human being. Not only that, but he had been to Yitabo, every farmer on Livien had heard of Yitabo. Between the work and the conversation, Chitrah hardly noticed when the transport came back. Apparently the teenage girl did, she was out there talking with the soldiers. When her mother noticed, she was upset and called her into the house, and scolded her for talking to strangers. The teenager was upset by this, she was probably upset that she had been scolded in front of Chitrah. After her mother finished with her she just stood there red cheeked, staring at the floor. Chitrah spoke up. "Young lady, can I talk to you for a second." She had nowhere to hide, so she came over to Chitrah. "Because of my work, I travel a lot, and my wife travels with me. On one of our trips, someone tried to rape my wife." Now the young lady was staring at Chitrah with wide eyes. "Fortunately my wife had been able to defend herself and get away. When she came and found me she was shaking real bad. She told me what had happened, and it took a long time for her to calm down. Knowing my wife, if she had been raped, I don't think she would have come and told me, she would have felt too ashamed. Which would have hurt our relationship. My wife knew that she had allowed herself to get trapped by a predator. There was no-one there to help her out. Fortunately she escaped. My wife loves to flirt, even more when she knows I am watching. What is important to me is that now, she only flirts if she feels safe. I don't mind her teasing me if I know she is safe. Out here there are lots of bushes and other obstacles where a stranger could drag you, to hurt you without being seen by anyone else. It's important that you not allow yourself to be placed in that situation. Your parents love you very much, and so does your younger brother, who is a pain in the butt. I know because I was a younger brother once. I considered it my vocation to make my older brother's life miserable. But if I saw someone trying to hurt my brother or my parents, I would be there right away, to help them the best that I could. So don't try to hide from the family. You are a young lady, you are going to flirt. Make sure that someone from your family can see you, and can come and help you if you need help. Be smart! Be safe!" The teenage girl, liked the way this man spoke to her, he gave good advice. "Thank you, sir." She held her head up as she walked away to see if her mother needed help in the kitchen. The farmer thanked Chitrah for taking to his daughter like that. Sometimes they will listen to a stranger, when they won't listen to their parents. Chitrah asked the farmer why they don't get together with the other farmers, like they do on Yitabo. He told him about the market gathering they have every week, and once a month they would have a dance after the market. Some of the families would have to travel all night to get to the market, and it would be another all night trip to get back home. The farmer asked how they did that. Chitrah told him that they all had droid drivers. They probably used skiffs like they do here for hauling things around on the farm. They probably built capsules to load on their skiffs for the trip to the market, for the families to ride in. The women told Chitrah's wife that they call them "love nests". That way everyone is rested when they return home, and they don't miss any work. The farmer liked that idea, it would be nice for his children to talk with the children of other families. Chitrah warned him that the down side would be that once they made friends with other families, they will want to talk to them all the time on the communicator. The farmer had to think about that for a while. Chitrah did tell him that he could set it up, that when his computer was ready to send data to the Ministry. It would have top priority over the communicator, and have it disconnect any call, so that it could transmit its data. The farmer asked how often it transmits, Chitrah told him he can adjust it to around every thirty minutes, depending on how much data it was sending. He wanted to know, how long did it take to transmit? "Less than a second once connected." The farmer would let him know what he decides.

The wife called them to come to lunch. She had cooked up a pot of fruit filled dumplings. The daughter had cooked up a second pot, and she and her brother took it outside to share with the soldiers, and came right back in. While they were eating, the youngest asked Chitrah if he had always been so blue. Chitrah told her that when he was her age, he was just as pink as she was. But one day his mother had cooked up a big pot of fruit filled dumplings. He was a bad boy and stole the pot, and ate the dumplings, all by himself, even though his tummy hurt to eat all the dumplings. The next thing he knew, his skin had turned blue. This story made the parents and teenagers start to laugh. The young girl made a face at Chitrah and asked if he was fibbing her. Chitrah admitted that he had told a lie. He has been blue all his life, and both his parents are blue. She asked him if his wife was also blue. He told her no, she is red. The little girl made another face at Chitrah, and asked if he was fibbing her again. He told her no, his wife really is red. The little girl believed him, and asked what colour his children are? He told her that they did not have any children yet, and he does not know what colour they will be. She told him that she bet they would be purple, because when she mixes blue with red in her colouring, she always gets purple. Chitrah told her that she may be right. When it was time to leave, the family gave Chitrah a box of goodies. It had the jams and jellies that he was hoping for. There were also bags of frozen fruit dumplings. The little girl said they were all for his wife, so that she would turn blue. Chitrah thanked her for being so understanding, and for wanting to help his wife. The teenage girl gave him a peck on his cheek, for giving her some good advice.

In the transport, the squad leader passed him a jug of new ale. Now he knew where they had gone on their trip. At the spaceport Chitrah had to hire a porter droid to carry the box and the jug. He could not carry them both. Andriel had waited up for him again. She was always excited now, when he returned from a farm. He would have preferred it was because he was back, but he knew it was because she wanted to see what was in the boxes. He ate what she had left him for dinner. He told her the story he told the little girl on why his skin was blue, so she told him that all of the dumplings where for her so that her skin will turn blue too. Andriel told him to remember that, in case he ever asks her to cook up some dumplings.

The next day in the Ministry the officials told Chitrah that Lianna had contacted them and given them the coordinates for farms that could be used as alternatives for the two he could not connect. They gave three alternatives for each of the locations, with the top farm on each list as being the best alternative. Chitrah told them that he should go out first thing in the morning, to check out the farms. If the first farm on each list was compatible, then he would not check any further. They said they would arrange the transport. They did not tell him that one of the farmers, from a location he would not be returning to, had called and asked to speak to the blue technician. They told him to call the store in the evening and ask them to get him. They don't put through personal calls at the Ministry, unless it is a close family member that was on their approved list. They could not understand why a farmer would want to speak with him anyway.

The farmer was able to get through to Chitrah that evening. He was a little upset, because he had heard about all the good that he was doing, at the farms that he was able to do the installations. Chitrah had to explain that he was not that familiar with his particular computer system, to help him with that. He could still check out his cards and boards but would not be able to do any adjustments, because he did not know the specs. He would contact him tomorrow night to let him know which farm closest to his he will be at, and what date to meet him there. The farmer was grateful that he was willing to help, and asked if he could also call his friend, who also has the same system, to let him know when he would be in his area, and passed along the contact information. Chitrah told him that he would contact his friend tomorrow night as well. When Chitrah closed the connection, Uncle told him that he was making a favourable impression with the farmers. They had already contacted him to help them get together for a dance. Chitrah suggested that he time it to correspond with his niece completing her training. The celebration of a new dress shop opening. Uncle liked that idea. He told Chitrah that he had good business sense. If Andriel and Chitrah had lived on Livien, he would have considered them an important couple to be allied with.

Fortunately for Chitrah, the first farm on each list had the right computer system. From the way he had been received, the farmers must have felt they just won a huge prize in some sort of lottery.

This did not cut into his time at the ministry very much. Now that he knew all the remaining locations, he could talk to Andriel about how much longer they needed to be on Livien. Andriel would want to make sure she had enough time to complete May's training. He had to be careful he did not drag his work so long that the officials might become suspicious.

May liked the way Andriel would reward her by letting her cut and sew a new panel for the dress, each time she demonstrated mastery with a certain set of skills. It was the encouragement she needed to keep her trying her hardest, and it was a pleasure to learn how to take a drawing, and turning it into a wearable work of art. Now when she looked at her mother's designs, she could envision how she could make part of what she saw into reality. It seemed like each day there was more of each design that she could actually do.

Before Chitrah called the farmers, he had a good talk with Andriel, about their timeline here. He showed her how much time he could give her, without drawing suspicion. She told him how much time she would need. He took her time, added a couple of days, just in case, and still came under what he considered his maximum amount of time. He could work at a comfortable pace, and everyone would be happy.

Uncle was expecting him, and he let him use the stores communicator. The farmers were both happy to get his call. After terminating the second call, Uncle asked him if it would take him too much time, to accommodate the farmers at the same time as doing his job. Chitrah told him that he could not do as deep an analysis on these cards and boards, as he can do on the computer systems he was already familiar with. He did not expect it to take more than an hour extra of his time. He would try to leave a half hour earlier on those days, and be back a half hour later. He knew he could count on the military's cooperation. Uncle asked him how he could be so sure. Chitrah told him that they were taking advantage of his flights for personal perks. They want him to be happy, so that they can be happy.

Uncle appreciated that Chitrah kept things vague enough that he did not know what they were doing. But giving just enough information, to make his point. He was not a man to betray people who trusted in him. He was sure that Andriel was the same way. He would be really sorry when it was time for them to leave. Livien could really use a couple like them around here, if it would ever rise again to its former glory, as head of the Livien League. Rather than a bombed out, backward, agricultural planet.

The next day, Chitrah gave the officials a tentative schedule for the remaining work that needed to be done. They said that they would send a copy to the military, so that they knew what days the transport would be required, in case they needed to schedule it for maintenance. They did not tell him that they would be forwarding a copy to Lianna, so that they could assess his job progress, and be aware of the estimated date of his return back.

On the next trip to the country, Chitrah showed the squad leader the dates that he wanted to leave early, and warned them that they would probably be returning late. He asked the squad leader if that would be a problem, the squad leader smiled and told him it would not be a problem. Again they told him that they needed to make a side trip, and took off after he had safely exited the transport.

When all the work was done, Chitrah walked back to the transport with a box of goodies from the happy farmer and his family. The squad leader passed over another jug of new ale, plus another box of noodles, and other homemade food items. Chitrah asked the squad leader, what he was going to do, when he was no longer around to take advantage of the regular trips to the farms. The squad leader told him that he had already started working on the brass, to set up regular patrols to the farms. With the good will Chitrah has established with the locals, it would be a disappointment if the opportunity was wasted.

Chitrah wished him success in his endeavours. The squad leader told him that if they do get permission to set up a regular patrol, the guys plan on setting up a section in their K-P, to sell the local goods to all the enlisted men.

Andriel's work with May was progressing as she anticipated. She had already warned Chitrah that they were getting more food from the farms then they could possibly eat in the time they had left. Chitrah suggested that she start to pack up what she could, to take back with them to Lianna. This was not like Yitabo where they did not know where they would be going next. They have their own apartment. Why shouldn't they stock up on foods they enjoy, and may never see again? Andriel could not fault his reasoning. Anything she thought could not survive the trip to Lianna, was placed high on the list of items to be consumed here. Everything else was packed away in the boxes they were starting to accumulate.

One day Uncle came by with a package for her, it had just arrived. She called May out to the store front. Men should not get the idea that they would be invited into the workshop area of a dress shop. Something else she needed to teach May. When May came out front, Andriel opened the package. It was the white shawl that she had asked Uncle to order for her. It was just as lovely as she had imagined. She told May that this was for the dress. She reminded her that the accessories for an outfit can be just as important as the outfit itself. If they complement each other, the whole look is enhanced. Uncle had not seen the dress design, but he could tell that she was pleased with the shawl. He delivered just as he promised. Andriel took the shawl into the workshop after Uncle left, and hung it up by the dress design. Now when May looked at a design, she could picture it in 3-D. She could see how the shawl would look with the dress, and it gave her goosebumps.

The day finally came when Andriel could teach nothing new about the sewing machine. There was still much about being a seamstress that she needed to learn, but Andriel would not be able to teach her. Andriel would try to teach her what she could before she left. Now was the time to finish the dress. In less than an hour it was complete. May helped Andriel the best that she could, to help her undress, then she helped her put the dress on. It fit perfectly. Andriel slowly turned on the platform, so that May could see her from every angle. May had been holding her breath, and Andriel had to remind her to breath. She wouldn't be able to help her out of the dress if she fainted. After May had a good look, and told Andriel that it was flawless. Andriel had her hand her the shawl, and she draped it over her shoulders. In May's eyes Andriel had transformed into an image of royalty. Andriel stepped off the platform and went to stand in front of the full length mirror. She opened up its wings so that she could see as much of herself from different angles. May did not know the mirror could open like that, she thought it was just flat on the wall. Andriel told May that they needed to have a dinner party. It would be tomorrow night in celebration of May's achievement. They would hold it in the dining room upstairs. After everyone was seated with their appetizer and a drink, May and Andriel would go into Andriel's bedroom, where she would help Andriel change into this dress. Then Andriel would come out, so everyone there could see what May has achieved.

May did not know if she should laugh or cry, she just held her hands before her face not believing what was in front of her. When Andriel's words finally registered, she said, "Let's do it!" She helped Andriel out of the dress, and back into her own outfit. They took the shawl and the dress upstairs to Andriel's bedroom and hung it in a closet that was not being used. May left to invite everyone to tomorrow's dinner party, Andriel had asked her to come back with every piece of clothing she owned. After inviting her uncle, her father and his apprentice, May came back with an armful of clothing. She told Andriel that this was it. Andriel told her that over the next few days they would take everything she owned and make it fit her as if it was made for her. Most of her work as a seamstress would be doing just that.

At that moment Chitrah came in the back door. He was ready for a workout. May was invited to stay and watch, than she could join them for dinner. May had started watching them from time to time, now that she knew what they were doing. She even believed that if she was ever attacked, she could defend herself just from watching them, even though she never tried it. At dinner Andriel told Chitrah that May had completed her training on the sewing machine, and that they were having a dinner party upstairs tomorrow night to celebrate. Everyone in town was invited. Chitrah suggested they hold it at a larger venue, fire regulations might prevent them from having everyone from town in one room. Andriel was ready to smack him, but restrained herself. She told him that it would be his job to make sure that no-one was burnt. Chitrah told her that he was willing to do whatever she needed him to do. She replied, "Good!" And left it at that. She ignored him, while she and May planned what they would do the following day.

After May left, Andriel rebuked Chitrah for making that remark about the town. She grew up here, she knows that they come from cities, and live on a planet that seems to be one big city. Maylee may be a little self-conscious of that fact. Chitrah apologized to Andriel, he should have been more sensitive. He got up and helped Andriel with the dishes. He asked her what she thought he should do. She told him that right now while there is still sunlight, he should help her pick wildflowers. Tomorrow, when he gets a chance, he should pull May aside and apologise to her. They don't want to leave this place with any bad feelings between them.

The next morning Andriel helped May start adjusting the first piece of clothing she selected. Andriel wore May's smock. They talked about where it should be lose and where it should be tight. Andriel pinned it so that it fit comfortably. After they were both satisfied, May took the piece off. Andriel showed her how to open the seam where she had pinned it. Then she took it to the sewing machine and sewed a new seam along the pins. After removing the pins from where she had sewn, she handed the garment to May and told her to do the same thing to the other side, where Andriel had pinned the garment. After May finished sewing, with all the pins removed, May tried it on again. May noticed right away that it fit her better. Then she had May stand in front of the mirror, and she pulled the wings out, so that May could see herself better. May could see that it even looked better on her. Andriel reminded her that as a seamstress she was always advertising her quality of work by the way she wore her clothes. May asked her if that was why she always looked so beautiful in everything she wore. Andriel thanked her for the compliment, but yes, that is why she looked so nice in her clothes. Her mother was a Master Seamstress, and she had been training all her life to be as good as her mother.

They spent the rest of the day preparing for the dinner party. Since it was May's party, she was in charge of the kitchen, and Andriel was her assistant. After cooking up a storm. Chitrah showed up just in time to set the table properly. May confided in Andriel that she felt self-conscious about her clothes. She did not think she had anything nice enough to wear to the dinner party. Since the cooking was finished, they just needed to keep things warm, it was safe to leave the kitchen and change for dinner. Andriel told May to get her smock and meet her in her bedroom. Andriel believed she had an outfit that would look good on May. It would be easy to pin it up, and if she wore her smock overtop, she would hide the pins and look like a seamstress. She had asked Chitrah to go keep an eye on the kitchen while they changed. Chitrah intercepted May on her way to the bedroom and apologised to her for speaking inappropriately the other day. She told him it was alright, she knew that he was not trying to hurt her feelings, but if anyone was burnt before the end of the night, then she would be upset. They both had a laugh at Andriel's expense, and continued with what they were doing.

Andriel showed May the outfit that she selected for her. After she put it on, Andriel showed her how to pin it so she did not stick herself when she moved. This pinning did not have to be as accurate as what they did that morning. After she was done May put the smock on. No pins were visible, and nothing stuck her as she moved. She thanked Andriel for her help. Andriel told her to go downstairs and receive her guests. Make sure that none of the men go into the workshop. Make them walk around.

The evening went just as May had envisioned it. Uncle came to the back door without being told. Chitrah had let him in. May was able to intercept her father and his apprentice in the storefront. The apprentice had a bouquet of flowers he had picked for her. May was careful to give him the appropriate thank you, as her father was present. She told them Andriel's orders that men were not allowed in the workshop, father remembered that her mother had told him the same thing. They left out the front door, and walked around back. When May let her father in, he looked at her and told her how beautiful she looked this evening. This was the first time he had ever said that to her, so she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and thanked him. The apprenticed asked, if he told her she looked beautiful, would he get a kiss on the cheek as well? She said only if he meant it. So he told her she looked beautiful, and he meant it. So she gave him a kiss as well. Uncle came up to her and told her that she looked beautiful, then he tapped his finger to his cheek, so she kissed him as well. Chitrah spoke up and told May that she looked beautiful but she did not need to kiss him because his wife was here. Which made everyone laugh. Andriel showed up at this point and asked if she missed anything. Chitrah told her that they were all just saying how lovely May looked, and Andriel you look beautiful. Andriel agreed that May did look beautiful, then she kissed Chitrah on the cheek and thanked him for the compliment. She promptly turned around and went back upstairs before anyone could ask her for a kiss, and asked if they were coming? They all followed her up the stairs, except Chitrah, who was looking for a vase for May, to put her flowers in. When he found one that he thought would work, he put a little water in it and raced up the stairs. He had May put her bouquet of flowers in it, and set it as the centerpiece of the table removing the flowers that had been there. He saw Andriel smile, and knew that she approved. He took the other flowers and put them on a small table in the living room. May told everyone where they should sit. She asked Andriel if she could keep them company while Chitrah helped her bring everything upstairs. Andriel acknowledged that she was the wiser choice to sit with the men, so she agreed. Chitrah followed May down to the kitchen, and helped her load the appetizers onto a tray. He asked her if he should bring out the bottles of ale now or for the main meal. She told him that they should serve the new-ale with the appetizers, and the good ale with the main meal. As she took the tray of appetizers upstairs, Chitrah loaded a tray full of mugs of new ale, and followed her. May overheard her father ask Andriel if she had a talent for this work. Andriel coyly replied that he shall see. After all the appetizers were placed, and everyone had a mug of new-ale, May asked if they would not mind excusing the ladies for a moment. Only Chitrah asked if it was alright for them to eat while they were gone. May told them to go ahead. Most had already started, so they felt relieved when May told them to go ahead.

May helped Andriel to change, she wasn't sure how much help she was, because her hands were shaking. Andriel had to tell her to take a few deep breathes to help her calm down. Andriel had to take a few deep breathes herself. When she was finally ready, they asked each other what they should do now. Finally Andriel told her to go out and announcer her. The latest creation from the dress shop. So May did as she was told, when Andriel was close enough that the men could see her, they all stood up. Chitrah, being the gentleman that he is, walked over to Andriel and offered his arm to escort her to the table. After she was seated, all the men sat down except for her father. He walked over to his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders. He told her that her mother would be so proud of her today, and started crying. Then he told her that he was so proud of her, then he hugged her, then gave her a big kiss on her forehead and hugged her again, and told her not to worry about the tears, because they were good tears. May was crying as well and was wiping the tears on her father's face and wiping the tears on her own face. Since Chitrah was in the best seat to move around he got up and handed May a couple of Napkins. Everyone had tears in their eyes. May was so happy that neither she nor her father were pricked when he hugged her. Her father sat down, as he passed Andriel he patted her on the shoulder and bent over and whispered "Thank you" into her ear. She patted his hand on her shoulder in response. After everyone finished their appetizer, Chitrah helped May clear the plates off the table. Then he helped her bring up the main course, followed by the bottles of ale. He mentioned that if someone wanted to stick to the new-ale, he had more than enough to go around. Everyone asked if Andriel helped with the sewing? Andriel assured everyone that the dress was completely sewn by May. May told everyone that it was Andriel's design, she just put it together. Uncle asked her if she designed something, could she put it together without Andriel's help. May told everyone that Andriel was an excellent teacher. "Before designs were just dreams. Andriel has taught me how to make the dreams come true. Yes I can take a design and make it into a dress."

After dinner Uncle asked Andriel and Chitrah to walk with him back to the store, he had something that he wanted to show them. Uncle has been nice to them, so they both agreed. Uncle unlocked the door and asked them to wait at the counter, he had to go into the back to retrieve something. He came back carrying a crafted wooden box. It was a bit heavy for him but he managed to get it on the counter. As soon as Andriel saw the wooden box, she started to squeeze Chitrah's arm with both her hands. It did hurt, but Chitrah did not say anything. Uncle unfastened the top part of the box from its base, and removed it. Inside was a sewing machine in pristine condition. The exact same model as the one in the dress shop. He told them for the right price it was theirs. Andriel started jumping up and down saying "yes, yes, yes," then she started kissing Chitrah all over his face, then she looked back at the machine and started crying.

Chitrah had to grab her and hold her to himself, because her knees started to buckle. He whispered in her ear, "Your mother knows you pretty good."

Which helped Andriel to calm down and settle down. When she had stopped crying, she whispered back, "She knows me very well."

They were able to get from Uncle the story behind the machine. He was going to present it to Mays mother as a gift, when the seamstress told him that she knew her stuff well enough to sew her own designs, he had thought of keeping it for spare parts, but a quick search showed him that there were a lot of spare parts out there. Tonight, when he saw Andriel in this dress, knowing his niece had sewn it, he knew who deserved this machine. He told them his asking price. It was much lower than Andriel expected, lower than she had hoped. So she did not quibble, she just accepted his price. She went over and started touching the machine, making sure it was real and not a dream. Chitrah knew that he would have to be the one to walk over to the spaceport, to the banking kiosk, to access the credits, he hoped he could do it at this hour, or Andriel would be spending all night in the store. He also knew, that he would have to get way more than the asking price, Andriel had already told him that Uncle had some nice material in his store. Now that she had a sewing machine, she will want everything to go with it. Uncle still had the crate that it had been shipped in. He helped Chitrah crate it up properly, so that it would not be damaged in transport. Andriel ended up buying a third of his stock. She bought the same stuff that she used to train May, and she bought some of his more expensive cloth. She never looked at the price until after she selected it. To her it was all about the feel. She went through all of his sewing supplies. Selecting spools of thread, containers of pins, and supplies of needles, both for the machine, and to sew by hand, and a thimble. At first Chitrah wasn't sure this was a good idea. He thought it was too much like letting a kid loose in a shop of sweets. So he had to keep reminding himself that she is a business woman who knew how to handle money. When the final bill was tallied, he had enough credits on hand to cover the cost. Not only did uncle do a good job wrapping it up, but he even promised to have it all crated up, ready for shipping.

The next morning Andriel brought the dress that she wore and the dress that May wore and hung them in the workshop. Chitrah had already left for the final installation of his system. She heated some water to make a pot of tea. May showed up all excited, Uncle had told her that morning that there had been a second sewing machine in the storage area at the back of his store, and he sold it to Andriel. When she found Andriel in the kitchen, she gave her a hug and a quick kiss, and told her how happy she was for her. She asked, if Andriel was planning on opening her own dress shop on Lianna? Andriel told her that she would not be able to, because of her traveling to be with Chitrah, but she has met a young lady on Lianna, that she believes would make an excellent seamstress. May was excited for Andriel. She would have another student. She told Andriel that she was glad that she had not discouraged her from teaching. Andriel told her, that she had taught her the opposite. It can be quite exciting teaching a gifted student. May thanked her for the compliment. They both headed for the workshop to do whatever Andriel had planned for them today. May knew that Chitrah was away, so this would be the last day that she would have Andriel all to herself. The first outfit they worked on was the dress that May wore to the dinner party, Andriel told her that it looked so good on her that she could not take it back to Lianna. May liked the way the dress looked on her. Secretly, she liked all the compliments. After Andriel helped her with all the alterations, she just kept turning around in front of the mirror, she really felt like a seamstress. She asked Andriel why the other dress was hanging there. Andriel told her it was to reminder her what she could do. On the days when nothing seems to be going right, she wants May to look at this dress and know that she can do whatever she wants to do. There may come a day when she may want to make the alterations, and wear the dress herself.

May did wear the dress, but only once, on her wedding day. She walked down the aisle in this dress, her uncle on her right arm, her father on her left. After that day she hung it back up in the workshop, and would draw inspiration from it for the rest of her life. They were able to finish the alteration on all the rest of May's clothing, that day. When they were done, May was not ready to leave and say goodbye to Andriel. She insisted that she help Andriel pack up, as much she could. Uncle had even donated some shipping crates, when May approached him. If they filled them with boxes, he would make sure that the crates would be properly sealed and shipped with the other items he had of theirs. Andriel was happy, she also did not want to say goodbye to May. They enjoyed dinner together, and went through the dress shop from top to bottom, making sure that nothing was forgotten. This was when May found out that Andriel and Chitrah did not sleep together. She thought that was very strange, she did not say anything, but hoped their relationship was alright. She loved them both very much, they seemed like the ideal couple, she would hate to see them separate. She was still there when Chitrah finally arrived back. She kept them company while Chitrah ate his dinner. She noticed how much like a child Andriel was when she went through the box of goodies, Chitrah brought back. She hoped that she would have the same childlike outlook when people gave her presents. After Chitrah finished his dinner May thought it was time for her to leave. She gave them each a hug and kiss goodbye, Chitrah gave her a kiss back. She saw that they were all teary eyed. Andriel reminded her that she needs to be back bright and early in the morning. It was her opening day, and farmer's wives don't dally. She promised to join them for breakfast.

After May left Chitrah told Andriel that the Ministry had already booked them on a freighter heading back to Lianna. They would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. He only found out when he had returned, and was told in the military transport that there was a message for him in the Ministry.

Andriel was right, all the farming families had arrived early, even though the dance was this evening. Many of the ladies were just as interested in checking out the new dress shop as they were in seeing the computer technician's wife. They knew she was red, and had been helping Maylee get the dress shop ready. May wore the dress that Andriel had given her, and the ladies waiting outside the dress shop all complimented her on how beautiful she looked. When she went inside, she overheard them telling each other that the last time they saw her she was wearing one of her father's old shirts as a dress. Now she is all grown up, and a proper young lady to boot. May stifled a laugh, and walked through the workshop to the kitchen, to have breakfast with Andriel and Chitrah. That's when she found out that they would not be coming to the dance, they would be leaving that afternoon. She held back her tears while she gave them each a hug. When Chitrah hugged her back she could not help herself, and started crying on his shoulder.

"You promised me you would dance with me at the dance."

"I was looking forward to it myself. I'm sorry I can't keep my promise."

Andriel handed May a wash cloth, so that she could wash her face. She reminded her that she needs to open the shop, she has customers waiting. May went to the workshop and put on her smock, then she went out front and let the ladies in. The ladies knew right away that May was troubled by something, and asked her what was wrong. She told them that they can't stay for the dance, they have to leave this afternoon. The ladies knew right away that the 'they' she was referring to was the computer tech and his wife. Obviously May had become quite attached to both of them. The ladies were even more motivated to meet the wife. May led them into the workshop and introduced them to Andriel, they were struck by how beautiful she looked, even without any hair on her head. They all noticed the beautiful dress hanging on the wall, and asked about it. Andriel told them it was put together by May. May told them that Andriel had designed it. They all promised themselves that they would take a closer look at it when they had time. Andriel got down to business, "Ladies, how can we help you." They all remembered where they stood in line while they were waiting outside. So they took that order when they told them what they would like done. May had the first lady stand on the platform. They both talked about what needed to be tighten, and what needed to be let out. When they were in agreement they both went to work with pins and chalk. When the outfit was ready for the sewing machine, May handled the sewing while Andriel started with the next lady. All the women were impressed with how professional Andriel was. This was the type of treatment they would expect from a top end dress shop on a major planet. They were also impressed that she was helping May out when she should be preparing to depart the planet. To them it meant that she cared about May.

Through the morning more ladies came in, the ones who were comfortable hand sewing, helped out where they could. Once and a while, Andriel would come up to her and whisper, you need to learn that. May would look up from her sewing to see what Andriel was talking about, and who was doing it.

Chitrah had no time to do anything. The farmers figured out that he lived at the dress shop and knocked on the back door to talk with him. He went outside with his computer and tried to answer as many questions as possible.

Andriel was wearing the mobile part of her computer. She anticipated that they would all lose track of time and had set her alarm. When her alarm went off she excused herself from the workshop. May would not let her leave until she gave her a hug goodbye. The ladies told her not to worry about lunch, they would send some over for them. Uncle had opened every house in town so that the ladies all had access to a kitchen. Andriel had to pull Chitrah away from the farmers. The farmers were disappointed, but when they met up with their spouses, and found out that he was heading out this afternoon, they were impressed that he had given them the time that he did. The farmers all approached Uncle about arranging to ship their cards and boards to the store in Yitabo. Uncle told them that it would be cheaper for them if they could ship everything in one container. He would contact the store to let them know it was coming.

When it was time for lunch, the ladies were true to their word and sent some food over. Andriel went into the workshop and asked the ladies that were present if it was alright for May to take a lunch break, it would be a shame if she fainted the first day she opened her business. They all said they would go have lunch with their families, and come back. Andriel noticed they were a younger crowd then this morning, she guessed that they must be the daughters. Andriel helped May to finish the work she had started. She did not want anyone sitting around in their underwear while they were eating in the kitchen. Andriel told May that she could only join them if she promised not to cry.

May told her that she would promise, but it might not prevent her from crying. Andriel hugged her, and rubbed her back with one arm, assuring her that she would be all right. All through lunch, people had been knocking on the back door and giving them gifts to take back with them to Lianna. At first Chitrah had been answering the door, until Andriel noticed he did not have any time to eat. So they took turns. They ended up with a few more boxes than they already had. Chitrah ending up contacting the spaceport to send him some porter droids, to do multiple trips. He hoped the freighter captain would not be upset with all the extra luggage. May had kept her promise and did not cry, when they said their final goodbye. She did go to her uncle after they left, and cried on his shoulder.

He told her that that was the problem with good people, they always seem to find their way into your heart. That's how May knew that he was upset at their departure. When she went back to the dress shop she found the ladies more interested in hearing all about the red lady, than in having work done.

The freighter captain was understanding about the extra luggage. Since they were his only passengers, and they were paying for two cabins, he let them put their extra boxes in one of the empty cabins. He was delighted with Chitrah's offer to help him with the electronics on his ship. He was glad he had not asked them to pay for using the extra cabin. When they entered Lianna's system they asked him if he had any suggestions to help them get their extra boxes to their residence on the surface. He told them that some shuttle terminals were short staffed when it came to porter droids. They should book porter droids with the shuttle crew before boarding, in case they needed to take some porter droids from the spaceport, down to the surface. He would arrange for enough porter droids to meet the ship, before they finished docking. What he did not tell them, was that he would get the company to cover the cost of the porter droids as payment for what he had done. He knew they traveled often, so he would get the company to flag them, so that future captains would know he offered this service free of charge.

The shuttle was not able to book any porter droids for them. The ones at the terminal were all being used. They did not have enough room in their cargo hold for all of the droids coming with them. They asked if he would mind paying for two more seats on the shuttle, and they would be able to stack all the droids on the two seats. Chitrah thought it was a cheap and convenient way to get everything they needed, so Andriel agreed. When she was going over their costs on the flight to the surface, Chitrah pointed out that for some reason they were not charged for the use of the droids from the spaceport. He told her how much he had to pay for the droids on Livien to load everything on the ship. She concluded like Chitrah had, that they were getting a bargain in using the droids. So she stared out the window and enjoyed the rest of the flight.

On the surface it was quite a procession following Andriel and Chitrah. The locals had never seen anything like it, they figured that Andriel and Chitrah must be important people. Someone mentioned that they must be Ambassadors, look at how well they are dressed, Chitrah was in his favourite casual outfit, look at the colour of their skin. So word started spreading that they were Ambassadors. When they arrived at their apartment building, they saw them go in, but only the droids came back out. The people speculated that they must be ambassadors from different planets, who were having an affair, and had set up a love nest in the apartment building, away from the scrutiny of their respective consulates. So people started calling it the Ambassador Apartments. Some young teenagers with nothing to do, started a site on the holo-net, called the Ambassador Sightings. They would record when they would see one of the ambassadors, and make note of the direction they were heading, and anything significant about what they were wearing.

A few hours after Andriel and Chitrah had arrived back at their apartment, the computer notified them that a vehicle had arrived at the freight access doors, with freight addressed to their apartment. Chitrah did the visual confirmation, he told Andriel that it was everything they had shipped from Uncle's store. Andriel was excited, Chitrah heard her say, "My sewing machine." The shipping droids brought everything up to the apartment. They opened the crates for Andriel and Chitrah to confirm the contents. The largest crate would not fit through the apartment's door so it had to be opened in the hall. Chitrah asked a droid what they were supposed to do with the shipping crates. The droid responded that if he wanted them to unload the crates they would take them back with them. Chitrah gave them permission. But Andriel told them to stop! She did not want them to touch anything until they had located the sewing machine, and Chitrah removed it from its crate. Chitrah found it in one of the crates in the apartment. He removed it, and Andriel gave the droids permission to proceed. After the droids left Chitrah surveyed the pile of boxes in their apartment, he asked Andriel where they were going to put everything. She reminded him that it was his idea to box everything up and take it back with them. He acknowledged that, but in his defence he only thought there would only be a few boxes. Andriel laughingly told him that they must have bred on their way over. Chitrah told her she had a point, so they need to separate them as quickly as possible to stop them from breeding, or they would not be able to get into the apartment. Andriel agreed. Chitrah was sure everything from the large crate was sewing supplies. Andriel told him that that could be placed in her bedroom, she would go through it and put it all away. After he moved that pile to the bedroom, the rest looked more manageable. Before he went any further Andriel ask if he could place her sewing machine on her desk. He thought it was a good idea, it would have been a dangerous thing to trip over. Back in the main room he walked into the kitchen and opened all the cupboard doors. He asked Andriel which food items should go where. She walked into the main room, and looked at the kitchen. She pointed to one cupboard, and told Chitrah to put all the noodles in that cupboard, the sauces should go into the one beside it. The jams and jellies should go in the pantry, the dry ingredients should go in that cupboard over there. Chitrah asked her how he would recognise the dry ingredients. Andriel sighed, she told him that he should put anything he did not know what it was, on the counter, "and don't you dare activate the kitchen droid". Chitrah laughed at the idea of the kitchen droid throwing out everything they were careful to bring with them. Then he got down to the work of unpacking and sorting through the boxes. Andriel decided to boil some water for tea. It will be a long time before they could sit down and relax. After everything was put away, Andriel cooked some noodles and sauce, it was a quick and easy meal to make, and they hadn't eaten in a long time. She couldn't remember if this would have been breakfast, or lunch, or dinner. After their meal they both decided to retire, even though it was still early by local time. They were both quite tired from all the work they did that day.

The next morning Chitrah went to the Ministry to see if they had any new work assignments for him. Andriel told him that she was going to visit with Shaak, maybe she could convince her to come back with her to see the sewing machine, and all the sewing supplies they brought back with them from Livien.

Chitrah was told they had about half a month's worth of work lined up for him. There was a possibility that he would be going off planet after that.

Shaak was very happy to see Andriel again. It wasn't until she saw her, that she realised how much she had missed her. She told Andriel that things were improving for their community. A couple of Nautolan families had come by to visit, and were well received by her people. Some groups of her Togruta have gone over to visit with them, after hearing how well she was received by them, and have their own good stories to share. The communities are starting to really get along. She heard people from both communities say that they don't feel isolated any more. Andriel shared her own good news with Shaak. When Andriel invited her to come to her place to see everything, Shaak let her know that she was ready to go right now. Shaak was at a loss for words, when she saw everything. It was like she had to touch everything to make sure it was all real. She loved touching the fabric that Andriel had purchased. Andriel even thought that she heard a low pitched hum coming from Shaak.

Shaak could see that Andriel had enough of what was needed to open her own dress shop. When she finally spoke, she asked Andriel, "Now will you teach me?"

Andriel responded, "Of course! When do you want to start?"

Shaak replied, "Now!"

Andriel thought, why not? And started right in, in training her. She expected that she would have more time training Shaak, than she had training May, so she started her with hand sewing techniques. Shaak was already familiar with repairing clothing, so she picked up on the techniques quite quickly. Before they knew it, Chitrah had returned from the Ministry. When he found Shaak with Andriel, sewing, he decided that he should prepare dinner. He asked, if Shaak was staying for dinner? Shaak said she would. Andriel asked if she wanted them to put aside some raw meat for her, she shook her had no, and said, "I eat, what you eat." So she left Chitrah to decide on his own, what to make for dinner.

To accompany dinner, Chitrah served some of the new-ale they brought back from Livien. He did not know if Shaak had tried it before, because they had not found any place on Lianna that sold it. When she tried it she told them that this is like a drink that some of the families will buy from time to time, from a bakery shop near their enclave. Andriel told her that someday she would have to take her there. During dinner, Chitrah told Andriel, that they only had half a month's worth of work lined up for him. They said that they might be sending him to another planet after that. Andriel asked if he knew where and for how long. Chitrah said he did not know.

Shaak knew that that was not enough time for her training, and she really did want to learn as much as she could before Andriel left again. So she asked them if she could live with them, so that Andriel, could teach her as much as she could before she left. She told them that she did not mind sleeping on the couch. When she saw them looking at each other kind of funny. She told them she could even sleep on the floor. She believed for some reason, she would not be allowed to sleep on the couch.

Andriel looked at Chitrah and said that Shaak could sleep with her on the bed, and Chitrah could sleep on the couch. Shaak said it was not right for her to chase a man out of his bed. Chitrah told her it would be alright. He bought a couch that was comfortable to sleep on. Shaak could not understand the looks they were giving each other. Maybe Andriel was worried that Chitrah would try to sleep with her if she was out in the main room. Shaak asked Andriel if she would go with her back to the enclave, so that she could get a few items, so that she could stay at her place. Andriel knew that she did not like being alone, so she agreed to accompany her.

On the way Shaak told Andriel that if the reason she did not want her to sleep on the couch was because she was worried that Chitrah might try to sleep with her, she could rest assured that she would not let him.

This made Andriel start to laugh. She told Shaak that Chitrah is not that type of man. He is sensitive, he does not like to see her undress. So, having another woman in the house, who he might accidentally see undress, is not a comfortable situation for him. Shaak had never thought that there was such a man, who would not want to see a woman undress. But if that was the case, then it would be better for her to be in the bedroom with Andriel, and him in the main room on the couch. She did not mention it anymore. Andriel was surprised at how little Shaak took back with her. She suspected the real reason she returned, was to tell her family what her plans were, so that they would not worry. The family knew that Andriel was a good friend to Shaak. They trusted her to be a good companion to their daughter. They arrived back at the apartment quite late. Chitrah was already asleep, Shaak noticed that he seemed quite comfortable. So she no longer worried that she was inconveniencing him. They quietly made their way to the bedroom. Shaak told Andriel that she normally did not wear anything when she went to sleep, but if that bothered her she was prepared to wear something. Andriel told her that she wasn't bothered, but she needed to remember to put a house coat on when she went to the bathroom. She told her she would, because she did not want to upset Chitrah.

Chitrah thought he was the first one up. He showered and started preparing for breakfast. He thought he would introduce Shaak to the type of breakfast they had enjoyed on Livien, there were enough vegetable patties in the cooler. He would have to let Andriel know it was time to make another batch. He knocked on the bedroom door to let them know he had started preparing breakfast. Andriel woke up to find she was the only one in bed. She looked around the bedroom and found Shaak sitting on the bedroom floor meditating. She could not tell if it was a blanket or robe she wrapped around her, she probably did that in case Chitrah had to come into the room to get something. Andriel quietly asked her if she was ready for breakfast, she wasn't sure if she should interrupt her. Shaak looked up from her meditation, and told her she was ready, and quickly dressed. Andriel found a housecoat and threw it over what she wore. As soon as the bedroom door opened Andriel could smell what Chitrah prepared for breakfast. Shaak had never had this before. It was a new experience. Chitrah explained that they never had it before, until Livien. This is the traditional meal they have there for breakfast. They asked Shaak what she usually had for breakfast. He was expecting her to say sliced raw meat with bread and cheese. What she did say was grainmush, or sometimes the flakes. Chitrah asked Andriel, if they had the ingredients to make grainmush? She could not remember, she would have to check the pantry, but they did have a box of flakes. Shaak told them that this breakfast was fine, she did not need to eat anything else. Chitrah told her he was just asking, in case he wanted grainmush for breakfast. He had not had it for a long time, and they had some nice jellies from Livien that would probably go good with grainmush. Shaak told him she had never tried jellies with grainmush, but she would like to try. Chitrah asked Andriel if grainmush sounded like a good breakfast choice for tomorrow. Andriel said that she would also like to try it with the jellies. If there is nothing in the pantry she would go out and buy some today. Chitrah also told her that he had fried up their last vegetable patties for breakfast. Andriel asked Shaak, if she could remind her to bake a batch this afternoon. Shaak told her that she would remind her.

Shaak was not used to breakfast chatter. Everyone ate their breakfast quietly at home, breaking the silence, only if they needed someone to pass something. She found the chatter relaxing.

Andriel decided to start Shaak on the sewing machine. By noon she had mastered the first technique, Andriel was impressed. After lunch, she had Shaak start practising some new techniques. Andriel took the opportunity to do some shopping. There was not enough grainmush in the pantry for the three of them for next morning, and she needed some fresh vegetables to grate for the vegetable patties. When she arrived back at the apartment she placed her groceries on the kitchen counter, than went to check how Shaak was doing with the new techniques. She was progressing quite nicely. She asked her if she wanted to take a break from sewing, and help her prepare the vegetable patties for baking. Shaak was torn she wanted to keep practicing her sewing, but she also wanted to learn how to make the vegetable patties. She finally decided to help with the patties, since she might not have a second chance. The sewing will still be there.

After helping Andriel, she went back to sewing. When she heard Chitrah enter the apartment she started to panic, dinner time already and she had done so little. She was surprised that Andriel did not go and help Chitrah get dinner ready, instead she closed the door and changed into a different outfit. Then she started putting on this strange suit, which made her look like a fat person. Shaak asked her why she had dressed up like a fat person. Andriel told her that she was going to practice some exercises with Chitrah, and the suit is to help her from being hurt.

"So it is not time for dinner?"

"No! We will prepare dinner after we cool down after the exercise."

Now Shaak's curiosity was aroused, "Can I watch?"

"Yes! You can watch us from the couch."

Andriel knocked on the bedroom door and asked Chitrah if it was safe to come out. He told her it was, and they both came out of the bedroom. Chitrah was dressed in a similar suit. First they helped each other with stretching, then they did some simple exercises to get the blood flowing through the body. Then they started to fight. Shaak's heart rate jumped up when they started fighting, until she realised that it was a rehearsed fight. She started watching more carefully, and recognised that their technique was similar to what she had been taught, but in other ways it was different. She did not stay on the couch, instead she started walking around the edge of the room. Trying to get the best view of the fighting. After a while, a panting Andriel asked what she was doing. She said she was trying to understand what they were doing. Some was the same, and some was different, from what she was taught. They asked her how she knew what they did. She told them that all Togruta know how to fight. They are taught when they are still young. In the wilds of Shili, if you cannot fight, you die. The beasts will eat you. This was news to Andriel and Chitrah, they did not know that the self-defence techniques could be used against wild animals. Chitrah asked Shaak if she could use some of her techniques against him. So she showed him, he realised that it was different enough that he could get hurt. He was expecting to go one way, and she would send him flying another. Fortunately he was able to react fast enough that he wasn't hurt. Now she wanted Chitrah to use what he knew against her. He told her that he could not. The only padding they had was in the suit, not on the floor or the walls. If he tried, he would hurt her. Andriel suggested that Shaak change into her suit, because she wanted to watch the two techniques being used. So the two ladies went into the bedroom to exchange the practise suit. While Andriel took off the practise suit, Shaak took off her outfit. Under her outfit she was completely naked. Andriel told her that it was a good thing they came into the bedroom to change. When she realised Andriel was referring to Chitrah, her red face became even red. Andriel asked her, if she ever wore under garments? Shaak admitted that she was not familiar with them or their purpose. They were not common items on Shili. Andriel told her that there main purpose was hygiene. When you wear a dress or a skirt you do not want the moving air to blow dust, dirt, or pollutants, up to your place of secrets. Nor do you want any small creature to be able to climb up to there. When the moon cycle is upon you, panties hold the pads that absorb your bleeding. How do they hold the pads in place on Shili? Shaak told her that they don't have pads. When the bleeding starts they just sit on a stole until it stops.

"What about at night when you sleep?"

"You sit on the stool until it stops."

Andriel was incredulous. She asked if anyone wore anything to support the mountains of their womanhood. The simple answer was, no! Andriel told her that some women who had small mountains would wear padding to appear bigger. Some women who thought their mountains were too big, would wear something to flatten their mountains, so that they would not feel as big. "She likes the way her mountains are supported, so that they move with her rather than after her. When you are breast feeding, you can place cabbage leaves in your bra to soothe your nipples, if they start to hurt from the continuous feeding. If you don't have a bra on, the fabric of your blouse or dress would rub against your hurting nipples, making them worse, so that you would end up afraid to feed your baby, instead of bonding with it." Shaak knew that some Togruta women would go around topless when they were breastfeeding their baby, to prevent that problem. She did not know that you could put something on them to soothe them. Now Andriel had been helping Shaak into the practice suit, the whole time she had been giving her lecture. As Shaak went out to fight with Chitrah, Andriel put on a house coat. The outfit she wore in the practise suit was the same one she wore when Chitrah had scanned her into his computer. It was even more revealing now that it was wet with sweat. She ended up doing what Shaak had done, walking around the edge of the room trying to get a good view of the fighting. It was apparent to Andriel that the two of them were getting used to each other's techniques.

Chitrah finally had to ask to rest. He was starting to tire when Andriel and Shaak had swapped the practise suit. Now he was dehydrated, and tired. Shaak sat beside him on the floor, resting slightly against him. Andriel asked if they wanted water or new-ale. They both wanted new-ale, so she filled three glasses from the jug in the cooler. The three of them sat on the floor drinking new-ale and resting. Andriel mentioned that it looked like they were starting to get used to each other's techniques. Chitrah nodded his head yes. He told Andriel that he was familiar enough with her technique that he could start teaching her. Shaak asked how often they practised fighting. Andriel told her that they try to practise every other day.

Shaak asked her where she could get a suit like this, because she would like to practise with them. She really enjoyed herself. Andriel told her that she did not know if a suit like this could be purchased on Lianna. Shaak looked disappointed, she was really hoping she could fight with them. She really wanted to test Andriel. She knew that Chitrah could handle himself. She saw that sometimes he held back when he was practising with Andriel. She wanted to know if Andriel really needed it, or was he doing it instinctively, so he did not hurt her. If she did not need it, he needs to be told, so that Andriel can improve. Andriel told her that she did not mind sharing the suit with her, that way they both got to beat Chitrah up. Chitrah told her that he did not like the way that sounded. They all laughed. Shaak thanked Andriel, but she would also like the opportunity to test her. Chitrah asked her if he could have one practise with Andriel, to help her become familiar with her technique, then he would let them have his suit so that they could test each other. Andriel thought it would be best if she used his suit since she was larger than Shaak, but she would send it out to be cleaned first. Chitrah told her that she probably smelt as bad as he did, after a practise session, in fact he was surprised that Shaak had not yet fainted. Andriel kicked him for that comment. Chitrah rolled around on the ground as if he really was hurt. Which made them all laugh.

They let Chitrah take the first shower while they went into the bedroom to help Shaak out of the suit. Shaak asked Andriel if she had any undergarments that would fit her. Andriel looked at her body with the eye of a seamstress. She told her that for hygiene reasons, it was not good to share undergarments, but she might have some old ones that might fit her. She went through her drawer until she found what she was looking for. She asked Shaak to try them on. It wasn't a perfect fit, but they were good enough to get by. She took off her garments to let Shaak see how her undergarments fit her. Compared to what she had just given Shaak to try. Shaak believed that she understood the difference. She also liked that Andriel did not look down on her for having dressed different, but used it as another opportunity to teach her something new, and would leave it up to her whether she would change, or stay the same.

The next morning while they were having breakfast, the communicator sounded. It was the Ministry. Chitrah had positioned the communicator so it only showed the back of the kitchen and not the whole apartment when it was turned on. He liked his privacy, and he knew how nosey the Ministry was. He was sure they would have called him more often if they could have seen the whole apartment. He was asked to come to the office before proceeding to the business he would be working at today. He told them he was on his way, than went back to his breakfast, after the call was terminated. Shaak asked him why he said he was on his way, when he was really finishing his breakfast. He told them that he said that, because that is what they wanted to hear. Unfortunately with the Ministry what you say is often more important than what you do. Shaak nodded her head like she understood, but she did not. Chitrah told her that Andriel should be able to help her understand. Shaak blushed because Chitrah had been able to read her.

At the Ministry he was told that a package had arrived for him from Yitabo. Chitrah checked the transit slip, it was from the agro-equipment supply store. He wondered what Harry was up to. Someone handed him a pen knife to cut it open. He was sure that that was not how they opened it before calling him. They did not do a good job resealing it. But he humoured them and cut it open, it was not in his best interest to point out how sloppy they were, because they might improve.

Inside he found the whole box was full of tins of pickled meat. He did not know they had pickled meat on Yitabo. They may have only had it for export, since fresh meat was very easy to get. There was a note. "Thanks for the extra business. Harry." They must have received the container of cards and boards from Livien. Chitrah was impressed with how quickly the package took to arrive.

When Chitrah put the note back in the package, the official, whose desk the package was on, told Chitrah that he was sorry but he was going to have to confiscate the package. Ministry officials were not allowed to accept gifts. Chitrah told them that that was true, but he wasn't a Ministry official, he was a contractor, so he was keeping the package.

Everyone in the office was staring at him with their mouths open, like he had just committed the unpardonable sin. So he grabbed the package and left. The head official for that department was furious, he was looking forward to trying that pickled meat, he swore that he would find some way to punish Chitrah, but he would have to be careful, the Moff liked him. In the outer office Chitrah noticed that the junior officials were trying really hard not to smile, none of them dared to make eye contact with him, in case it betrayed how they really felt. Chitrah had to laugh when he went out the door. Which caused a lot of people to look at him. Laughter is not something usually heard in the Ministry, unless it was hysterical.

Chitrah went straight back to the apartment to show Andriel what Harry had sent him from Yitabo, and to tell her the poor excuse they tried to use to take it from him. He told her that he might be late for dinner, since he will need to make up the time he used to go to the Ministry and back. She told him that she would put something aside for him. After he left, Shaak came into the main room and asked if she had heard Chitrah's voice. Andriel told her that she did, and showed her what he dropped off.

"This will serve you well for many breakfasts."

"Why wait for breakfast we can have it for dinner tonight."

After Andriel finished putting all the tins of pickled meat away, she went to check how Shaak was doing. She asked Shaak, if she would like to go shopping for undergarments? Shaak said she would, so she took her to a shop nearby. The sales lady was more than happy to let Andriel take charge and make sure they got the right fit for Shaak. She just made sure to get her whatever she asked for. She knew what she was doing, obviously she was an important person.

After they left a young teen couple came into her store, normally she would not tolerate young teenagers in her store, without their parents. But they did not sneak around, they came straight up to her, and asked her if they could ask her about the Ambassador. Now it made sense, she had heard rumours that there were two Ambassadors living together in a nearby apartment building. The way she was dressed, the way she carried herself, it all fit. They asked her if she detected a sexual relationship between the Ambassador and the other red woman. There was a lot of speculation on what role this third woman played in the relationship between the two Ambassadors and this third woman. Someone speculated that the blue Ambassador was into red women. Since she had never been sighted with the blue Ambassador, only with the red one. Some thought that the blue Ambassador was not enough for her, and she kept the young red lady as dessert, so to speak. Some thought there had to be another reason. The sales lady told them there was nothing sexual about them, she has had women in her shop that were into that, so she would know. She told them that the Ambassador was very professional and treated the other lady like she was training her, something like an assistant or apprentice. To confirm that they were talking about the same women, they showed her a picture they had taken earlier. She confirmed that that was them. When the teenage couple left, she heard the young lady tell her partner, that she told him. Why do guys always think of sex?

A few days later Chitrah was again asked to come to the Ministry, again he told them he was on his way. Only this time he really was. He had just finished breakfast and was on his way out the door, when the call came in. Andriel asked him, if he knew what this was about? He told her he hoped they were going to tell him were they were going next, he hated when they waited to the last minute, then they had to rush to catch their flight. When he arrived at the office he was ushered right in and sent to the inner office, in the inner office they waved him to keep going. He made it all the back to the high official's office. Every official who thought he was someone was crowded into it. The high official handed him an envelope of fancy paper and what looked like a royal seal on the back, there was a slight scent coming from it. The official's hand was trembling when he handed it to Chitrah. Chitrah asked if this was a joke. The high official assured him this was no joke. He also told him that they had never received one like it in their office, before now.


	9. Chapter 8

©2015

The envelope was addressed to Chitrah Drashing and Andriel Mirranna. The back of the envelope had a seal on it from the Royal House of Santhe. Chitrah asked if he could borrow a pen knife to cut the envelope open. The high official almost took the envelope from him. "You can't do that. It will set off every security alarm in this building, and place us in lockdown mode."

"So how do I open it?"

"You have to remove the seal."

"How do I do that?"

"Try placing your thumb on the seal, and see what happens."

So Chitrah placed his thumb on the seal. At first nothing happened. Chitrah was feeling a little disappointed. Just as he was about to remove his thumb, the seal started to warm up. It felt like it was going to start bubbling, then it just disappeared. Chitrah opened the envelope and the flowery scent became stronger, but was still very pleasant. Inside was a card. He took it out and read it out loud to keep everyone from asking him what it said. "Her Majesty, Princess Krinta Santhe, request the honour of your presences for dinner. A limousine will be at your place of residence at 18:30 sharp to pick you up and bring you to the palace. Formal dress is required. If you do not have formal wear contact the Palace Secretary, and proper formal wear will be provided."

Everyone was staring at Chitrah. He asked them, who Princess Krinta was? Their stares turned to shock. "You don't know who Princess Krinta Santhe is?"

"Don't know her! Never met her."

"She is the niece of Queen Anthila Santhe, ruler of Lianna and head of Santhe Corporation and all its subsidiaries."

"Why does she want me and my wife to come to dinner?"

"That's what we were going to ask you!"

"Am I supposed to bring a gift or something?"

"I don't know? Computer get me communications." "Communications here."

"Contact the Palace Secretary and ask them if Chitrah Drashing and Andriel Mirranna are required to bring a gift with them, when they come for dinner with Princess Krinta Santhe?"

They all stood there waiting for a reply. "No gift is required."

"Thank you."

"Chitrah you can take the day off to prepare if you want."

"No, first I will notify my wife. Then I'll go and finish the installation in the business that I started yesterday afternoon. I don't like to just leave things."

The high official dismissed Chitrah by thanking him for coming. After he left, the high official contacted the head of the Ministry on Lianna, and told him that Chitrah claimed that he did not know why he received an invitation to the palace. He even asked if we knew why they were invited. The head of the Ministry did not buy Chitrah's ignorance. He wanted a copy of Chitrah report tomorrow, as soon as he has finished filing it. The high official did not agree with the Head Minister. All the profile information on Chitrah show him to be what they call a straight-shooter. He will always tell you the truth. He may not tell you all the truth, but he is always truthful.

The high official had also found out that other Ministries, beside the Interior Ministry were keeping a tab on Chitrah. Now with the Royal Family involved, there were too many players in Chitrah's life, and they were all above the high official's pay grade. He decided to rethink trying to take any action against Chitrah. It was not worth destroying his carrier over a package of pickled meat.

Chitrah entered their apartment and called out Andriel's name. She came out of the bedroom where she had been watching Shaak practising. He showed her the envelope and told her how he had to dissolve the royal seal by placing his thumb on it, then it disappeared. Andriel told him she liked the smell of the envelope. Then she took out the card and read it. "Isn't that sweet of her."

Chitrah asked if she really knew her. Andriel told him that when she was working in the dress shop on Ranroon, the Princess was one of the customers. She had a pleasant chat with her. She had told her that he was there on assignment for the Ministry, which is why she was there. She must have used her contacts through the palace to track them down, since she knew they resided on Lianna. "You will like her, she is a lovely lady, and quite beautiful. She is also easy to talk with. Not a snobby noblewoman in the least."

Chitrah started to feel more relaxed. Andriel had a good sense of character. He believed he would have a pleasant evening, even though he would have a hard time writing a report on it tomorrow morning. He told her that he wanted to finish what he started yesterday, and asked if she could put aside some lunch for him. She said she would, she was also going to get there outfits out of the closet to make sure they are ready to wear this evening. She then went into the bedroom and showed the envelope and card to Shaak, she was very impressed that Andriel would know such an important person. Andriel asked her if she would be alright being alone in the apartment this evening. Shaak told her that she would not be alone, everywhere she looks she sees Andriel and Chitrah with her. Andriel decided that she would activate her computer and leave it with Shaak before she leaves that evening. Shaak was already somewhat familiar with it. It would give her something to play with if she gets tired of sewing. When they stopped for lunch, Andriel showed Shaak the piece of fresh meat in the cooler and told her she could have it for dinner, along with anything else in the kitchen. Andriel was sure she had shown her how to prepare everything they had. Shaak told her not to worry about her. But she would need to tell her about everything, when she came back.

The young teens who were doing the ambassador watch were thrilled when two speeder bikes pulled up in front of the Ambassador's apartment building, escorting a limousine. The riders were wearing the uniform of the Royal Palace Guards, and the droid driven limousine had the royal insignia painted on the back doors. One of the Royal Guards dismounted his speeder and held the back door of the limousine open, when the two Ambassadors came out of the apartment building, wearing formal wear, worthy of the presence of their Queen. They took plenty of images to post on their site. What surprised everyone was how coordinated their outfits were. They were not trying to hide from the royals that they were a couple. Not that the royals would not have known anyway. None of the watchers could come up with a good reason why. After the images were posted a lot more teens could be seen near the apartment building, hoping to catch a glimpse of the couple when they returned.

At the palace, the speeder bike rider did not have to dismount to open the door to the limousine. A Guard was standing there waiting to do that, and the Palace Secretary was waiting to greet them. The Palace Secretary complimented them on their outfits, which was his way of saying he approved. There were no automated doors at the palace. Guards were standing at each set of doors ready to open them as they approached, trailed by the Palace Secretary. The last set of doors were not opened for them. The Palace Secretary told them he would have to announce them, and then the doors would be opened. They saw the Secretary walk down the hall a short way and use a keycard to activate a door that looked like part of the wall. Shortly the double doors were opened by two Palace Guards inside the room. The two Guards standing outside the room had not moved the entire time. As they entered the room the Palace Secretary called out to everyone in the room, "Presenting Chitrah Drashing and Andriel Mirranna." The only ones in the room, was the Princess, and the dinner staff. The Princess came up to Chitrah and shook his hand saying how pleased she was to finally meet him, and she came up to Andriel and gave her a pretend kiss on each cheek telling her that she was happy to see her again. She personally escorted them to their places at the dining table, but they knew enough not to sit down until after she was seated. Princess Krinta started off the dinner conversation, by asking Chitrah, what his ancestry was? He informed her that he was Chagrian. She seemed somewhat surprised. She told him that she had never seen a Chagrian male without horns before. This was news to Andriel since she had never seen a Chagrian male with horns. Princess Krinta told him that she would like to hear his story but that he should wait, until they are with the Queen so he does not have to repeat himself. The Queen thought it would be best if they had dinner together, than they would join the Queen for dessert. She wanted them to enjoy themselves this evening, and not be overwhelmed. Chitrah told the Princess that Andriel had spoken highly of her, and assured him that he would enjoy her company. "She has always been true to her word."

Andriel was beaming at this compliment, and the Princess was impressed with his frankness and his faith in his wife. The Princess then told Chitrah her version of meeting Andriel in the dress shop in Ranroon. She had known the proprietor a number of years, and knew her to be very meticulous with her work, so anyone working for her, or with her, must have the same standards of quality. So she was impressed with Andriel from first meeting her, her suggestions on modifying the designs she was looking at, demonstrated her own knowledge of design, and that the proprietor did not take offense to the modifications showed that there was a good working relationship between them. In talking with them it was evident that they had a healthy mutual respect for each other. That they had only been working a short time together, showed that Andriel had to be a woman of good character.

"It was the highlight of my trip to Ranroon to come to the dress shop, and speak with Andriel. On returning to Lianna, I was able to share my recent experience on Ranroon, with my aunt. She was interested in meeting Andriel, when I informed her that you reside on Lianna. We were also interested in meeting her husband, who she was wondering the stars with. When we found out you were both back on Lianna, she authorised me to issue you a formal invitation."

Chitrah was trying hard to remember all this information, because he knew he would have to include it in his report, and he suspected that that was why she was sharing all this information with them.

Andriel and Princess Krinta talked about the dresses, and the Princess had a couple of servants bring out the finished product. Chitrah was impressed with the dresses. He could see that two designers had come together to design some stunning outfits. The Princess was impressed that Chitrah could pick out most of the areas that Andriel had an influence in the designs. Andriel was also impressed, but not surprised, he had always been a good critic of her designs.

The dinner was superb, and the company was enjoyable. It seemed too soon, when Princess Krinta, told them it was time to meet Queen Anthila. So they got up from the dinner table. The Palace Secretary suddenly appeared and followed them. Again they had to stop and wait, while the Palace Secretary went through another secret door to announce them. When the doors opened and they walked into the main throne room, the Palace Secretary called out, "Presenting her Majesty Princess Krinta, and her guests Chitrah Drashing and Andriel Mirranna." The Princess went up to her aunt and greeted her the way she had greeted Andriel. The Palace Secretary showed Andriel and Chitrah where they would be seated. Again they waited for the Queen and then the Princess to be seated before they dared to sit down. The Princess told her aunt, that Chitrah was Chagrian, and it was evident that the Queen was as surprised as the Princess had been. Princess Krinta asked Chitrah, if he could now tell his story?

Chitrah started with the Rakata taking his people from the water world of Champala to work on the mines, on the relatively barren world of Deysum III. Andriel had never heard this story before, and was just as enthralled as the other ladies. While he was telling his story the staff brought out all sorts of delectable treats to eat, and just as interesting drinks to accompany them. Chitrah had only a few sips of the liqueurs, washing them down with water, because he did not want to get drunk while in the presence of such elegant hosts. He noticed that they did the same. Andriel, on the other hand was able to drink completely, every liqueur sample she was given. The benefit of having two livers. When Chitrah had finished, they were impressed with his story telling abilities.

The Queen asked him, if any of the Chagrian from Deysum III ever returned to Champala? He told them that when hyperspace drives had become available, a fair number of the Chagrian had returned to Champala, hoping to reunite with their families, only to be given a cold reception by the Chagrian on Champala. No-one would admit being related to the Deysum III Chagrian, even though they had documented proof of their ancestry. The only ones who would talk to them were linguists since they spoke an ancient dialect. Even the DNA evidence was considered inconclusive since there was a large enough disparity that they could not even be considered a sub species. So all contact with Champala was broken. We are the Chagrian of Deysum III.

Andriel felt really sorry for Chitrah's people, but also proud that they had overcome so much. The Queen asked Andriel, if the Devronians had experienced something similar? Andriel told them that Devronians on Deysum III have good relations with the Devronians on Devron. The only difference is that the queen on Devron is not considered the queen of the Devronians on Deysum III. It is only the business connections that are considered important.

The Queen then mentioned, that she understood they had just returned from Livien. She wanted to know, what was Chitrah doing there? Since the agricultural computer systems were considered by many to be ancient relics. Chitrah told her that they may be ancient, but they are still the best system available for farm management. He told her that he had designed a system on Yitabo that allowed the agricultural computers to transmit vital information to the Ministry computers so that the Ministry could better monitor crop growth and yields, so that they could better predict crop production. He was asked to install the same system on Livien, so that they could make better planetary forecasts. They asked Andriel what she did with her time there. She told them about the contract with Uncle, and Maylee's story. She shared what Maylee was able to accomplish before Andriel had to leave, and how Uncle had rewarded her by selling her a sewing machine.

Princess Krinta asked her if she would reconsider opening a dress shop, now that she had a commercial sewing machine.

Andriel said that she still did not think it was feasible for her to do so, but that she was presently training a Togruta young lady, who has demonstrated promising skill. She may be in a position to open a dress shop in a few months from now. But it would still be years before she would reach the quality of work that would complement women of their stature. Princess Krinta was still excited about the prospect of their being a good dress shop on Lianna. Though the student might still be years away from producing the quality of work she would like, the teacher was ready right now. She would have to figure out a way to convince her to design something for her. At the least she would know where to go if she needed alterations done quickly.

Both the Queen and the Princess tried to get as much information from Andriel and Chitrah, as they could about Uncle and Maylee, and about her father and boyfriend. They could tell that Andriel and Chitrah thought well of both of them, and that Maylee held a special place in their heart.

They were already into the next day before the Queen mentioned that they should send them back to their apartment. Andriel and Chitrah had not noticed the time. The Queen asked if they should go back by limousine or some other way. Chitrah said he would prefer some other way, because he did not want the Imperials to know when he left. The longer they knew him to be here, the longer the report he would be having to write in the morning. The Queen agreed with him, she would prefer him writing a shorter report. She told them that the Royal Guard have patrols that regularly leave the palace grounds, and venture into the city, for just this reason. She will check when the next patrol is scheduled to leave the palace grounds, so that they can catch a ride with them.

The next thing they knew the Palace Secretary is hurrying them to a side entrance of the palace where a Royal Guard vehicle was waiting for them. Instead of seats there was what looked like a huge mattress and cushions in the back of the patrol vehicle. The Royal Guards explained that if they lay down, and kept below the level of the windows, then none of the Imperial scanners would detect that they were in the back of the vehicle. There were cooling tubes in the panels to defeat infrared detectors, and at least twenty different materials of different densities, some of which were in motion, to defeat every other type of scanner. Chitrah was impressed. He would have loved to see what his computer scanner would have picked up if he had been able to scan the vehicle. Chitrah suggested that they be taken to the freight entrance of their building. Their apartment computer would authorise their entry.

The teens watching for the Ambassadors' return were disappointed. Many of them had curfews that they felt obligated to follow. Later that evening one of the teens who had gone out to get some hot drinks for his friends, spotted a Royal Guard vehicle on patrol. When he went back with the hot drinks, he mentioned it to them. One of the group mentioned that Royal Guard patrols had been spotted at regular intervals throughout the night. Someone else asked if it was a coincidence that Royal Guard patrols have only been spotted in this neighbourhood on the only night the Ambassadors have been invited to the Royal Palace. It dawned on them that they may have been tricked. The Ambassadors may have already been sleeping for hours in their bed.

The last Royal Guard patrol that was spotted was in fact the one to drive them to their apartment building. In their apartment Andriel found Shaak asleep at her desk, her computer was on, displaying her image that Chitrah had scanned into his computer then transferred to hers. Under Shaak's arm was a sheet of paper. Shaak had sketched a detailed drawing of her body, and superimposed a beautiful design of an outfit on it. Andriel shut her computer off so that Chitrah would not be hurt by seeing her image, and asked him to come in and carry Shaak to her bed. It did not matter what side he placed her on. Andriel could undress her by herself. After Chitrah closed the bedroom door, Andriel started to undress Shaak, she was surprised to see her wearing the undergarments they had bought the other day. Shaak became partially awake as Andriel was undressing her. She asked if Andriel had seen the drawing. Andriel told her she had seen the drawing and thought it was beautiful. Shaak told her that someday she would sew it for her. Andriel told her that when she did, she would wear it proudly. The last thing Shaak said before falling back asleep, was "I love you!" Andriel told her that she loved her too. After she finished tucking Shaak in, she wondered why it was easy for her to tell Shaak that she loved her, yet she could not tell Chitrah that she loves him, when he means so much to her. Andriel did not sleep well that night.

After Andriel and Chitrah left, Anthila and Krinta kept talking. They wondered if it was possible that anyone from the Livien royal family had actually survived. After the Hutts had bombed the entire planet back to prehistory, it was surprising that anyone had survived, let alone a member of the royal family. If the Hutts ever suspected what they suspected, they would return and poison the planet, so that no living thing could survive, Sith Empire or no Sith Empire. They would probably let the Sith occupy some of their planets in retaliation.

What if Uncle was a surviving member of the royal family? That would make Maylee the Queen. He would not be that receptive to producing offspring that might displace her heritage. Anthila reminded Krinta that she does not have many options for a suitable mate.

"The Nobles on Barseg only want to marry you, so that they can seize controlling interest of Santhe Corporation. There king still thinks we are their subjects. The only single male with royal blood, on Lianna was 93 years old. Uncle seems to be a compassionate man."

Krinta reminded Anthila that the best relationship she could hope to have with this man, would be to be his mistress. Her offspring would be considered illegitimate by most people.

Yes, but they would still be legitimate heirs of the Santhe family holdings. "Right now we need an heir with noble birth on both sides. If you can produce an heir, than I would surrender the throne to you, and the majority of the shares to you."

Princess Krinta was surprised with her aunt's offer. First they must establish whether or not they are of royal blood. They need to find the seamstress that left the planet. "If he is of royal blood do you think he would eventually love me? Andriel believes that he was married at one time, and lost his wife. He focused his grief from losing the two most important women in his life, into carrying for Maylee."

"It would be easier for you, if you did not love him. Unfortunately, I know you, and you would eventually fall in love with him, and from what they told us, in spite of himself, he would fall in love with you."

"What about a dowry, he is smart, he will not enter a relationship without some form of compensation?"

"We cannot give him money out of the royal treasury, it is too easily traced. He could be hired as a consultant for Santhe Corporation. He himself would not want it to be made public that there are royals on Livien."

"What would be the cover story if I returned to Lianna with a brood?"

"We will let it leak that you had a fling with a Prince from Alderaan. With the civil war tearing that planet apart, it will be easy to believe that one of their Princes decided to flee, to pursue other interests."

"We would also need to control the spaceport, and the Ministry on Livien so that no-one including the Sith Empire knows that I am there."

Preliminary analysis of the situation, can be started in the morning. "We can have an action plan ready, once we can confirm their heritage."

Anthila and Krinta were satisfied with their discussion. They were both happy for inviting Andriel and Chitrah for dinner, and the unexpected information they were able to glean. They would both like to meet with them again, if the opportunity presents itself.

The next morning Chitrah had trouble getting up in the morning, but somehow managed to make his way to the Ministry. He wrote in his report what Andriel said about how she knew the Princess, and wrote Princess Krinta's side of the story. He wrote how fabulous the meal was, but could not remember what anything was called. He mentioned being introduced to the Queen, and telling them of his heritage. He made sure to give a detailed account of the Chagrian on Deysum III. Hoping it would bore to death anyone reading it, so that they would put it down. Then he wrote how they wanted to know about his last planetary assignment, and how they feigned interest. How they were more interested about hearing how Andriel was able to find someone to sew with, and the dress that she designed while there. He told about how he sampled so many different types of deserts, and the liqueurs they offered to go with them, and how they were both tired and needed to go back to their apartment.

After submitting his report, the Ministry official told him that he was heading back to Chalacta. They did not know what his assignment would be when there, but they were told that he had about a month's worth of work. He was booked to depart in seven days. He did not have to worry about completing all of his current assignments. They would just add them to the list for when he came back.

Chitrah was surprised that he was getting so much advance notice for his next assignment. He was sure that Andriel will look forward to going back to Chalacta.

The high official read over Chitrah's report, he explained everything that the Ministry wanted to hear. He wondered what he left out. The Head Minister had not contacted him, so he must be satisfied with the report. It was time to get back to his regular routine, and ignore Chitrah.

The Queen went to the Santhe Corporation Complex. This was the only place on Lianna where she did not need to be accompanied by her bodyguards. She felt more secure here than at the palace. Here no-one called her Your Majesty, everyone referred to her as Madame Santhe. When she arrived at her office she contacted a number of her special departments, and arranged for meetings. The first person she saw was the company's own Mandelorian bounty hunter. Officially he was a test pilot, one of their best. But when they needed someone found, he was the one to do it. Being under exclusive contract had its perks. His ship was a protype, built by Santhe Corporation to his personal specifications. His equipment was all custom made by Santhe Corporation, if he had a design idea he just needed to talk to the engineers at special projects. They would let him know if it was feasible or not. If it was feasible they would let him know when he could expect delivery. The only thing he did not like was filling out the reports on how well everything functioned in the field. The reports helped special projects determine if it might have commercial applications, our whether this was an item that should only be produced for Santhe Corporation's security forces. Considered one of the best security forces in the galaxy. Anthila asked the Mandelorian to try and find the seamstress that left Livien more than 10years previous. Once found he was to insure her safety until a security detail could arrive to protect and question her. After he left, she next spoke to the man in charge of special operations. He was to contact the shipping company that handles all the shipping in and out of Livien. Under their umbrella she wanted only Santhe Corporation freighters flying in and out of Livien, with only Santhe Corporation crews. "We need to look at purchasing the loyalty of everyone working at Livien spaceport, and in the Ministry there. Credits alone won't do it. What creature comforts can be built to the staffs' benefit that can be kept hidden from the Sith Empire? What perks can be offered to the Ministry staff? To insure that only the information that Santhe Corporation approves will depart the planet, and everything else will be destroyed. What can be done to insure the safety of key personal on the planet, at the same time that they not be discovered?"

The man in charge of special operations, confirmed that all this was to be done covertly. Anthila confirmed that that was the way she wanted it done. She also approved the purchase of the shipping company, if they weren't open to cooperating with Santhe Corporation.

Andriel was delighted when Chitrah told her where they would be going next. He told her that she needed to talk to Shaak about her being away for a couple of months. It would be unreasonable to expect her to be in their apartment all by herself for close to two months when you consider travel time. She needs to be around people she knows, she walks barefoot all the time so that she can feel the flow of life energy. Andriel knew that Chitrah was right. She also needed to set up a training program with Shaak so that she could continue to progress in her sewing, even though Andriel would not be with her to supervise. Andriel talked to Shaak about how she could continue to practise and grow in her skills without Andriel being there to help her.

What Andriel wanted to do was show her something new every morning, and every afternoon before she departs. Everything she will be shown will require at least 5 to 7 days of practise before she goes to the next item she will be shown. On top of that Andriel wants to give her two assignments she wants her to complete while she is gone. The day before Andriel and Chitrah leave they will ship the sewing machine with all the sewing supplies to the Togruta enclave so that Shaak would have family and friends near her as she practises.

Shaak knew how much the sewing machine means to Andriel. So to have her place it in her trust, was both a huge responsibility, and a sign of confidence and trust, for Shaak. She agreed to everything Andriel asked of her, and her training continued in earnest. The first assignment was for Shaak to sew herself a seamstress smock. Andriel went over all the measurements as she had done with May, and showed her which measurements were important for sewing her smock. She then had Shaak take her measurements as if she was going to sew her something to make sure that she understood the principal. Unfortunately there was no platform for them to stand on, so it was harder getting the right measurements. Andriel told Shaak about the platform, and Shaak made sure she had the right dimensions to have one built. The second assignment was for Shaak to measure, design and sew an outfit for one or more of her friends. Andriel would critique the outfit, or outfits when she came back.

It was hard for Andriel to see the freight droids come and take her baby away. She knew it was going to a good home, and she would still get to use it, but it was so handy having it in her bedroom with her. She left with Shaak, to be there when it arrived, to help her make sure it was setup properly, and to make sure it was not damaged in transport. Andriel was surprised when Shaak showed up the following day with her two friends, to see them off. It was a good thing they were well stocked with provisions. They shared a good lunch with them, with what was on hand. Andriel had met them before at the enclave, and knew they were special friends with Shaak, but this is the first time they came with her to the apartment, and she called them her hunting partners. This must mean something to the Togruta, she will have to look it up on the holonet. When they arrived at the shuttle terminal, there was hugs and kisses all around, before Andriel and Chitrah got on the shuttle, taking them to the spaceport.

The trip to Chalacta was uneventful, Andriel no longer had the urge to explore the ship. Most of them had a similar layout. The mystery of the unknown was no longer there. She still took the window seat when in the shuttle. No matter how many trips she has taken, it always looks different enough, to seem new.

Andriel has a copy of Shaak's drawing, and was trying to apply it to her 3D image in her computer. It was harder than she first thought. Of course she was doing it in her cabin, so Chitrah, nor the crew would see her image. For that reason she did not feel comfortable asking him for his help. She was sure he could do a better job of it than she could. They still got together in her room every evening, to share a cup of tea and to talk. It was tradition now, and they had a lot more to talk about, now that she knew the history of the Chagrian on Deysum III, she told him how proud she was of him and his people. The first time she said it he was rather embarrassed. She has said it a couple of times since, which he was more comfortable to acknowledge. She had even found a picture of a male Chagrian on the holonet, and superimposed his horns on Chitrah's image in her computer so that they could see what he would have looked like with horns, they both had a good laugh, and she told him she preferred him the way he was. She than gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek, and told him she would have had trouble doing that if he had horns. They looked like they would get in the way.

On Chalacta they found no reservations for them at the hotel they had stayed at when they were there before, so they both ended up going to the Ministry. They were told that accommodations had been arranged for them in the married residents building. They were shown to a small one bedroom suite. A teeny tiny kitchen, with a small dining table that looked like it would have trouble accommodating two people at the same time. No living room, and no couch. The bedroom was also small, and the bed looked only large enough for one person. Chitrah commented to the person who brought them that they thought they would be in a married couple's suite. This was a single person's residence. The person that brought them was rather embarrassed, he told them it was the building maintenance person's residence. They were away on holiday, and it was the only suite available in the building. Chitrah told him it won't do, and went back to the office in the Ministry building, and placed their luggage against a wall and asked the person sitting closest to it to keep an eye on it. They had told Chitrah that he wasn't expected to show up for work until the following morning. It was not yet lunch time, so he told them he was going to go look for suitable accommodations for him and his wife. The person who was tasked with watching their luggage asked what they were supposed to do when it was lunch time. Chitrah told them that they can only go for lunch if someone else was willing to watch their luggage when they were gone. Everyone in the office saw that Chitrah was angry. He was not like this the last time he was here, and they did not know what to do. Andriel was also angry with what they had just tried to do. She put her hand in Chitrah's arm as they stormed out of the building together. Outside they both asked each other what they should do next. Chitrah thought they should go somewhere to calm down. Andriel suggested they should go the gym, maybe they might find someone there that they know.

They must have arrived at a very slow time. There was no one there except for one man filling out paperwork in the office, and he did not look familiar. Chitrah went up and knocked on the office door. He excused himself and told the gentleman that they would like to get a hold of the man who used to run this place. The guy in the office said that The Captain has been promoted, and does not have the time to run this gym, so he handed the responsibility over to him. He offered to call The Captain for them if they would like. Chitrah asked him to go ahead. The man asked their names, so that he could tell The Captain. When he got through on the communicator, he told The Captain that an Andriel and Chitrah were there asking for him. The conversation ended quickly and the gentleman told them that The Captain is sending over a vehicle right away for them. They were welcome to sit in the office while they wait. After they made themselves comfortable, he asked them how they knew The Captain. Chitrah told him that he instructed a self-defence course that they took. The guy's eyes became as large as saucers. "You are that couple."

He was interrupted from saying anything more, when two Planetary Defence Officers in full uniform approached the office, and asked, "Are these the two individuals we are supposed to arrest?"

"You know The Captain said to treat them like family."

"If they were my family we would have to arrest them for sure."

Then one of them smiled at Andriel and Chitrah and asked if they could come with them. They said that they were sorry, but they would have to put them in the cage in the back. Since regulations do not allow civilians to ride up front, and there was only enough room up front for the two of them. It looked like a normal repulsor-lift vehicle except the back seat was caged in. Andriel and Chitrah both said it was okay as long as they did not have to wear shackles. That brought a smile to both the officers' faces. They promised to treat them as nice as possible.

When they arrived at the main entrance to the Planetary Defence Headquarters, the one officer got out to open their door. He had to, since there was no way to open it from within the vehicle. After they got out, the partner went to park the vehicle, while the officer who opened the door escorted them through the building to The Captain's office. When he saw them, he got up from out of his desk and went out to meet them in the hall, and gave them both a big hug. He ushered them into his office, waving the officer away, and asked them what brings them back to Chalacta. Chitrah told him that the Ministry sent him back, but this time he should be here a whole month. The Captain asked them if they still work out together, they said they did. Chitrah also told the Captain that Andriel had made a Togruta friend, who had taught them some interesting variations on the moves he had taught them. The Captain said that he hoped that he would have time to see them in the gym so that they could show him the new variations. He also told Andriel that her dress design worked. Andriel gasped, "Your wife is pregnant?"

"In a couple months I'll be a proud papa."

He told Andriel that she had found a dressmaker that was willing to make the dress for her. She wore it to dinner a couple of times, than informed him that she was pregnant. They were both happy to hear the news. Andriel also wanted to know how she could find the dressmaker. Captain told her that his wife had just started her maternity leave, so he should be able to reach her at home, and get the information for her pretty quick. Andriel asked, if the other ladies from their class keep in touch with him? He said they all did, just some were more regular than the others. He would try to get in touch with them, because he was sure that they would all want to meet them, now that they are back on Chalacta. He asked them if they had a place to stay. They said they were looking, the Ministry tried to set them up in a single person's suite. If one person sneezed the other person would be all wet. The Captain told them to stop looking, he had a place for them. "One of his officers has taken his wife on a luxury liner cruise. Eventually they will end up at Reaver Station, for 5 days and 4 nights. They will be gone for more than a month, and they gave me permission to let anyone I wanted to, stay there. And I want you to stay there. I can take you over right now, to let you see the place, then we can have lunch together."

It was a beautiful two bedroom apartment, very tastefully laid out. There was a great view of the city from the dining area. The Captain told them that the view was even better after dark, when all the temples are lit up with coloured flood lights. The master bedroom had an ensuite bathroom with a jetted hot tub. Andriel really wanted to stay there, and looked at Chitrah with pleading eyes. It was not hard to convince Chitrah, the easy access to public transit, just a short hop to the Ministry, clinched it for him. When Andriel knew that Chitrah was on board, she asked the Captain how much it was going to cost. He told her that Planetary Defence owned the building, He would see what was being deducted from the officer's pay, and that would be what he would ask them to pay. They did not have to worry about cleaning the place before they leave. They have staff that would handle that. He would also see to it that the cooler was fully stocked for them. They would only need to replace what they consumed. There was a restaurant on the main floor of the building, they went there for lunch. Before leaving the apartment the Captain made one call. He arranged for Andriel and Chitrah to have access to the apartment and to have the cooler fully stocked. He told the person to have the expenses for the cooler to cross his desk, and he would see that they were covered. The person receiving the call was surprised, the Captain had a reputation of being very tight with his money. They must be special people staying at the apartment, if the Captain was going to cover the expense of stocking the cooler out of his own pocket.

During their lunch, the person the Captain contacted came and took their picture, to add to the building's data base, and gave them their key cards. The building security used facial recognition along with the key card to grant access to the building and to the apartment. Andriel insisted that she pay for lunch, to thank him for all his help. The Captain knew better than to argue with Andriel.

After lunch, the Captain returned to his office, and Andriel and Chitrah returned to the Ministry to retrieve their luggage. They thanked the person who was watching their luggage, and Chitrah apologized for being so brisk that morning, he was a little upset. The person who had watched the luggage felt better after Chitrah apologized, he did not know yet, what Chitrah had been upset about, but it was not often that someone apologized. He was still a good man in his books.

When they arrived back at the apartment, there were two messages waiting for them, both from the Captain. The first message told them how much it was going to cost them to stay there. Chitrah told Andriel that they needed to move to Chalacta. This apartment was nicer than theirs and much cheaper. The next message was for Andriel, Captain gave her the information to find the dress maker, and assured her that she did speak basic. Chitrah let Andriel have the master bedroom, and took the second bedroom for himself. It was a nice guest room, it would have been awkward if it had been set up as a nursery. After unpacking, they took a walk to get a lay of the land. It was a lovely neighbourhood. They noticed that many of the local restaurants had an outdoor patio area, and the restaurants were taking their time to start preparing for the outdoor season. Andriel told Chitrah that summer was approaching, though midday can be stifling hot, the evenings are quite comfortable, and many events take place in the outdoors. Chitrah asked her if this was part of what she learnt on the holo-net. Andriel was a little coy, and told him she did not get it from a travel brochure. They found a promising place to have their dinner. After dinner they continued walking. It was fairly late when they returned, and Chitrah was ready to turn in.

Andriel wanted to test the hot tub, and asked Chitrah if he would join her. Chitrah told her that he did not have anything to wear. Andriel pointed out that neither did she. Wasn't that the point of a private hot tub? Chitrah looked downcast and told her he couldn't. Andriel told him that if she wore her undergarments to help him protect his modesty, as soon as they were wet, it would be like they disappeared. The only other thing she could wear in the hot tub, would be her practise suit, and that would take all the enjoyment out of using it. Chitrah told her that she would just have to have her fun without him. He walked to his bedroom and closed the door. Once inside he wondered what was wrong with Andriel, she was acting more flirtatious than normal. Andriel went to her bedroom and asked herself why she did that, she should at least have gotten him to help setup the hot tub properly, before embarrassing him. She went and studied the controls to the hot tub. After she was sure that she understood them, she set what she thought would be comfortable settings, she went into the bedroom to undress and to give the hot tub time to normalise on her settings. When she thought it was ready she went to the ensuite bathroom to check the water temperature. Before she reached the bathroom, she heard the sound of running water. She decided to check it out before climbing into the tub. She thought she would be naughty and not slip on her house coat to cover herself up. She cautiously opened the bedroom door and peeked out at the kitchen area. The sound wasn't coming from there. She opened the door further and looked around. The sound of the running water was coming from the main bathroom, she carefully walked over and checked the controls. The shower was active and the temperature control was turned off. Chitrah was taking one of his cold showers. He still has life in him after all. Suddenly the water stopped flowing. All of a sudden Andriel feels embarrassed, Chitrah cannot find her there, standing butt naked, she has hurt him enough today. She made a quick dash for the bedroom.

When Chitrah stepped out of the bathroom, he could have sworn he saw the door to the master bedroom close.

Andriel stepped into the hot tub, the temperature was perfect. She lay back and let the water jets massage her body. The view through the window was the same as from the dining room. The city looked beautiful with all the temples lit up. She assumed that that the one lit the brightest was the Temple of Illumination. She relaxed as she enjoyed the massage and the view. The next thing she knew the apartment computer was trying to talk with her. "Excuse me Madame, I was programmed to alert you that you have been in the hot tub for more than an hour." "Who programmed you to alert me?" She thought it may have been an automatic program. "The gentleman in the next bedroom was concerned that you might fall asleep and stay in the hot tub too long. He asked me to contact you, if you have been in the hot tub for an hour after this program was initiated, since I do not have the sensors to determine if you had been sleeping or not." "Thank you, computer." Andriel hoped that she would remember to thank Chitrah, as she climbed out of the hot tub and went to bed.

Andriel was still sleeping when Chitrah left for the Ministry in the morning. At the Ministry, a more senior official met him than the one he met the previous day. He apologised for yesterday's misunderstanding concerning the accommodations. The official he met with yesterday clearly did not understand his instructions, nor how highly Chitrah was valued by this office. "The Ministry will reimburse you the equivalent of the daily rate at our local hotel. We assume that you have located adequate accommodations for your stay in Jordir. If you have not, we can delay the start of your work schedule, until you are ready." Chitrah told him that he had found adequate accommodations, he did not think it appropriate to tell him that he had found the best apartment ever, since being married.

The official led him into the inner office. He saw the official who met him yesterday sitting at a desk on the far side of the office and when he saw Chitrah, he quickly looked away, clearly embarrassed. They told Chitrah that the reason the Moff requested that he return to Chalacta, was to help some young technicians with the computers they are having trouble with. He felt that if the farmers on Yitabo could understand your computer explanations, then you should have no trouble explaining things to techs who have been trained to understand computers.

They introduced Chitrah to the two technicians he would be working with. The young techs were both in awe of Chitrah, and embarrassed at their own shortcomings. They already had a list of business establishments, and the computer systems at each establishments. After Chitrah had looked the list over, he asked them to mark the ones they had already been to, and asked them to use different colours. After they gave him the list back, he arranged the businesses in the order he wanted to work at each. He did not know if he would be able to finish them all before his month was up, but the two techs should be well enough trained to finish the list without him. Before leaving he asked the official if there was an empty desk they could use for a few moments. The official checked the office assignments and pointed to a desk designated as being in the outer office. Chitrah expected that it would be next to the embarrassed official. As they approached the empty desk the official noticed Chitrah coming towards him. He got up from his desk, but instead of apologizing to Chitrah about yesterday, he fled the room.

When they got to the desk, Chitrah turned to the first technician and asked him to place everything he takes to the jobsite on the desk. Chitrah looked it all over, and asked a question or two about his equipment choices, then he asked him to pack it up. He asked the other technician to spread out his equipment. Most of what he had was similar to the other technician with only a couple of different items, which Chitrah questioned him about. Both of the techs were nervous, because Chitrah had not let them know whether he approved of what they were taking, or if they were missing items. After the second technician packed up his kit, Chitrah spread out his kit on the table. He actually had less items than either of the two techs, but what he did have could do a lot more than either of theirs. He asked them if they had any questions for him. The first thing they asked was where he got his computer? Chitrah told them that he had custom built it himself. He believed that the recommended list of equipment was inadequate for proper field use. He also mentioned that what they had was adequate, if they have a lab backing them up. But in most field situations, there is no lab, except what they brought with them. He turned to the first technician that had spread out his equipment and gave him a verbal list of equipment he still needed, to do his work. Then he turned to the other technician and gave him a verbal list of equipment that he needed. He told them that he would wait for them in the main atrium of the building, while they go and gather what they need.

One of the techs asked, why didn't they just use his equipment? He answered, "When I leave, this equipment is coming with me."

So they each went to find what they still needed. Chitrah noticed that as he left the outer office the embarrassed official came back in. Chitrah hoped he did not have a powerful family backing him, or the Ministry would be in trouble.

Andriel was disappointed that Chitrah had not awaken her. Maybe he was still hurting from how she treated him last night. She had a quick breakfast and went to find the dressmaker, with her computer tucked under her arm. She entered the dress shop, and when the proprietor came out of the workshop area and asked how she could help her. Andriel told her that she heard that she had a copy of a dress design that was supposed to help women become pregnant. The proprietor told her that she did have a design that some women thought helped them become pregnant, but she was not sure if it did or not. Andriel asked, her what she thought of the design? She said that when she first looked at the design, it seems to be a simple dress. But when she studied the design, she begin to see that there was a lot of thought in the design. Because women of many different body types can wear it. When she start making it she realised that a dressmaker of above average skill is required to assemble it properly. Andriel really liked her comments, so she asked, "How would you like the woman who designed the dress, to come and work with you for one month?" The dressmaker asked, "Are you Andriel, The Punisher?" Andriel laughed and told her that she was just Andriel. Where did she get the idea that she was The Punisher? The lady showed her the copy of the dress design she was given. Sure enough in nice hand writing, someone had written on it, "designed by Andriel, The Punisher." Andriel laughed again and told the proprietor that the last time she was on Chalacta, she took a self-defence course, and had developed the reputation that she was too rough to practise with. She gave a copy of the dress design to the ladies who took the course with her, when they found out that the lady who had bought the original dress claimed it helped her get pregnant. One of them had made a copy to give to the wife of the instructor, when she mentioned that she was trying to get pregnant. She was the one who brought the dress design to her. The proprietor asked her, how the woman was doing? She told her that The Captain expected to be a papa in less than two months. The proprietor brought her hands to her cheeks and exclaimed, "Another one!" And went to the counter and made a mark in the book she had lying there.

Andriel asked her what she meant by another one? She told Andriel that she has been keeping a tab of all the woman who have bought the dress, and of how many claimed they were pregnant. Andriel asked her how many of them were pregnant. She checked her book and told Andriel, "It looks like all of them." And they both started to laugh. She stuck out her hand and told Andriel that she is called Sayinder, and she would love to have her come and work for her. She also asked if it was okay if she told the other ladies in the dressmaker's guild, that The Punisher would be working with her, they all have a copy of the design. Andriel smiled and said it would be okay. Andriel let her know that she still had a few errands that she needed to run that day, so she would start work first thing in the morning. Sayinder showed her how she could let her know that she was there, if she arrives before the shop was open.

From the dress shop, Andriel went back to the gym. She wanted to see if there was a time that they could come and work out, that would be convenient for her and Chitrah. The gym manager showed her the schedule for gym usage for the month. He asked her, how often do they like to work out? She told him that when they are planet side they try to work out every other day, but when they are aboard ship, they usually work out every day. He was curious to know where would they workout, when they are aboard a ship? She told him that the cargo bays were usually not full, most of the time they were allowed to work out in the unused space. Andriel indicated on his schedule the available days and time slots that she thought would work for them. The ones that would not interfere with any of his courses. It wasn't the exact same time each day, but it was close enough that they could adjust their schedule.

Andriel wanted to know, how much was it going cost them? The manager told them there was no cost. Andriel told him that she knew the Captain had told him to say that, but it cost credits to run the facility. So name the cost? He still refused. Andriel told him what they were charged to take their course and it was for two weeks, so she would pay him double, since they were here for a month.

The manager laughed and told her that The Captain warned him that she would manage to twist his arm. So they agreed on the cost and Andriel payed him up front, so that she would not need to carry credits every time they came to the gym.

After entering the schedule into her computer, Andriel left the gym, and headed to the shuttle terminal to withdraw enough credits to cover the rent of the apartment, and to have some spending money, now that she has familiarized herself with how much things cost on Chalacta.

From the shuttle terminal, she went back to the apartment, in case Chitrah was able to make it for lunch. When it looked like he was not going to show, she made herself a salad, then headed to Planetary Defence Headquarters. When she entered the building, she went up to one of the officer/receptionists and told her she wanted to talk with The Captain. The lady asked her, which captain she wanted to speak with? Andriel told her that she did not want to speak with a captain, she wanted to speak to The Captain. The lady apologized to her. She knew that she was not from Jondir, and did not think she knew The Captain. She asked for her name, and made a quick call. She than told Andriel that he was on his way, and pointing to a set of doors. She told her that he would be coming thru them. Andriel did not have to wait long, and he took her back to his office. She paid him the money for the apartment. He told her that he had not expected her to pay for it so soon. Most people he knows, take a while to get around to it. She told him that her mother had taught her to pay her bills promptly, because the other party usually needs the money to pay their own bills.

Andriel than took out her computer, and showed him the schedule that she had arranged for her and Chitrah to work out at, at the gym. She did not tell him she paid for it. The Captain noticed that they had a workout scheduled for the following day. He asked if he could he come down during their workout to see what the Togruta showed them? Then he could take them to have dinner with him and his wife, and a couple of ladies from the course. Andriel told him that she still needed to confirm with Chitrah that the schedule will work with him, and she probably won't see him until dinner. The Captain asked her to call him at his office as soon as she finds out. He usually stays late if he has nothing scheduled where he has to be. Andriel promised to let him know as soon as she knows.

As she got up to leave, The Captain asked her, if she needed a ride back to the apartment? She told him that she needed to stop off at a couple of places on the way back to the apartment, so she would not need a ride. Andriel was looking for a good bakery near the apartment. She was craving a fresh baked loaf of bread for breakfast. She also wanted to find a store that sold sweet jams and jellies, not the hot stuff she was finding everywhere.

When Chitrah returned to the apartment Andriel apologized to him for the way she treated him the previous evening. Then she thanked him for watching out for her, because she had fallen asleep in the hot tub. She told him about the bakery she found, and showed him the selection of jams and jellies she bought, along with the nut spread. Chitrah assured her that he had already forgiven her. Like her, he was craving the type of breakfast they had on Yitabo. Andriel then told him about going to the gym and booking some time for them to work out. He looked the schedule over and told her that he can fit it in. She told him that they have to tell The Captain right away, because he wanted to come by and see the moves Shaak had taught them. Then he wanted to take them for dinner with him and his wife, and a couple of ladies from the class. They both went over to the communicator and contacted The Captain.

He was overjoyed to hear they could make it the following day, and promised them a good time.

Then came the big question, were they staying in, or going out? Chitrah told Andriel that it was still pleasant outside. Maybe one of the restaurants had opened their patio. Andriel liked the idea, so they went out. Chitrah told Andriel about his new role as a trainer. Andriel told him about going to the dress shop that made the dress for the Captain's wife, and how the owner said that she would like them to work together.

The next few days were very enjoyable for both Andriel and Chitrah. Chitrah fit his new role as trainer quite well. Andriel found Sayinder to be quite an accomplished dress maker, she enjoyed learning about the style of dress that the women of Chalacta like to wear in the summer. Though it was light and airy it still took more than six meters of fabric to make. The bare midriff looked both cool and sexy. The detailed designs stitched along the edge of the material gave it a look of opulence. She could see herself wearing this style to Queen Anthila's palace. Now she had to design one for herself.

They spent almost every evening going out. They had dinner with everyone from the class. They stuck to small groups, and they were taken to a number of different restaurants, including the one near the gym. No-one admitted to Andriel, that they had named her The Punisher, but they all said they knew about the name.

Chitrah thought the name was hilarious, when he found out. He asked them, if they had a name for him? One of the ladies said he was called "The Punishee", which made everyone but Chitrah laugh. They heard him say, "It's not fair," which made them laugh even more. Andriel told him not to worry, she was sure they would come up with a better name.

Andriel showed Chitrah her design for the Chalacta style of summer dress. Than to his surprise she asked his permission to sew it and wear it. He asked why she wanted his permission for this outfit, when she had never asked before. She told him that she knew it would be a sexy design, and wanted to make sure he could handle it. He told her that it was getting hotter each day, and a cold shower was actually comfortable. She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for his permission. She was going to show Sayinder the design in the morning, and ask her if it was okay for her to use her time to put together this outfit. She also wanted her input on which material would be best.

It took Andriel five full days to finally finish it. Sayinder did not mind her working on her own project, but reminded her that customers came first. As soon as she finished it, she had to try it on. Since she had never worn a Chalacta summer dress before, Sayinder had to help her put it on. She assured Andriel, that she would be able to put it on by herself once she saw how it went on. She looked at herself in the full length mirror, with the two wings folded out. It was just as she imagined it. Sayinder was proud of her, she told her that she had captured the essence of the design. Sayinder also gave her a discount on the material she used. Andriel could hardly wait to put it on to wear to dinner that evening. They were definitely going out to dinner tonight. Andriel wanted to show off.

When they were looking for a place to eat, they came across a restaurant that they had eaten at before. She thought the food was good, but they did not have very many people in the restaurant or patio. Andriel told Chitrah that she had an idea on how she could get them a free dinner. He followed her into the restaurant where she asked to speak to the owner. When he came out, she told him that she is a seamstress and had sewn the outfit that she is wearing. She would like to sit on the edge of his patio, to engage people as they walk by, to tell them about her outfit. Naturally they will ask about the quality of food at this restaurant. "If I had a sample tray of some of the items on your menu, they could taste some for themselves and decide whether they would like to come in or not."

The owner was receptive to the idea, and told her that she should sit at a table by herself, and her body guard could sit at the next table. He asked her, how much did she want to be paid for this service? She told him that they could discuss it at the end of the night. If she was not able to bring anyone in, than he should not have to pay. If she was able to fill the restaurant, than she should be compensated accordingly. The owner thought that was fair. The only thing she asked was that the server should come by regularly to see if the sample tray needs refilling, and they should keep track of what was brought out.

Chitrah knew that Andriel was outgoing, but he had never seen her like this before. She easily engaged the couples walking by and soon there was a small crowd gathered around her on the other side of the patio. The women liked her outfit and asked her where they could get a copy? She shared with them where the dress shop was, and she would flirt with the men, while being careful not to upset the women they were with. It was not long before the patio and restaurant where full. Andriel kept talking to the people and sharing the samples on the tray.

She enjoyed flirting with the men, making sure Chitrah was watching, hoping to make him jealous. But he just took it all in. It was very entertaining for him.

Chitrah found the food was quite good, not too hot, with just an edge to it. He did not know that the server had told the cook to cut the hot spices right back, because it was for a foreigner.

People were starting to line up outside the door. The owner had never seen this happen before. He had to call a couple of his young cousins to come to his restaurant and help him with crowd control. Eventually he went out to Andriel and asked her to stop promoting the restaurant. There were enough people lined up that they would be full until they closed this evening. But she could continue talking to the people about her dress. He did not tell her that he knew that her bodyguard was not the only person being entertained by her.

At the end of the evening, Andriel approached the owner, and asked him what her being there was worth to him? He tallied in his head the cost of all the sample trays, and all the food and drink that she and her bodyguard consumed. He opened the till and handed her some credits. She had just been reimbursed their gym costs for the month. She asked him if she wore a different dress, could she come back the following evening. The owner told her yes, he wanted to know if this was a fluke or not.

On their way back to the apartment, Andriel felt like she was walking on clouds. She had her one hand in Chitrah's arm and was holding it with her other. She told him how much the owner paid her and said that they could come back tomorrow. The only thing that puzzled her, was why he thought Chitrah was her bodyguard.

The next morning Andriel told Sayinder what she did the previous evening, and asked her if she could wear one of her dresses that evening to do the same thing. Sayinder told her she had to think about it, and would let her know later in the day. Andriel knew that the request was a little unusual so she left it at that. As they worked together, Andriel asked her, if she knew why the restaurant owner would refer to her husband as her body guard? Sayinder had never seen Chitrah, so she asked her to describe him to her. Andriel started by describing how tall he was, and handsome. A good build for a man his size, and his skin was the same colour as that blouse hanging over there.

When Sayinder saw what colour her husband was, she gave out an involuntary gasp. "You mean to say he is not the same colour as you."

Andriel said, "No, is that a problem?"

Sayinder told her that it is a big problem on Chalacta. Most people here are against interspecies marriages. In some neighbourhoods if they found out you are man and wife, they would stone you.

Andriel asked, "Why? It was not like we had any choice in the matter."

Sayinder asked her to explain. So Andriel told her how the Sith Empire forced them to marry. "Should I be stoned because of them?"

Sayinder found that to be a very interesting question. She told Andriel that the owner was probably protecting himself, as well as her, by calling her husband her bodyguard. He probably saw the relationship between them. With her husband seen as her bodyguard, no-one would bother them. Later that morning women started coming in to the shop to look at the dresses. When they saw Andriel they told her how lovely she looked last evening, and wanted to see what other designs they had.

Before breaking for lunch Sayinder told Andriel that she could take that one for the evening, pointing to one of the dresses in the display window, "But make sure you don't get any crumbs on it, I don't want to have to pay to have it cleaned."

Andriel assured her that she would do her best to keep it clean, and kissed her on the cheek. She told Andriel to put it on so that they could see how well it fit. It fit quite well, they only had to make a small adjustment in the top, so that Andriel would be more comfortable when she wore it.

That evening they went back to the restaurant. Again Andriel engaged the couples walking by, and again the results were the same as the previous evening.

A small group of young men came into the restaurant enthralled by Andriel's beauty. She was the first foreign lady they had seen, and they liked what they saw. They started wondering if it would impress her if they manhandled her bodyguard, he wasn't that big as a bodyguard, and they each thought they could take him. The young lady serving them, told them they would be in deep trouble if they tried it. Every male working in the restaurant would be on them before they knew it, not to mention that they would not put down their knives when they came out of the kitchen. On top of that, she must be some foreign dignitary. Since she had seen some Ministry types hanging around out there, keeping an eye on her and her bodyguard, and you don't want to mess with them. "Who knows what mine you might be forced to work in, or even worse you might be forced to volunteer for military duty." One of the young men started getting up out of his chair and asked her where they were. She slapped him in the face. "She told him not to dare give away that she spotted them, they take women in their military." The young man rubbed his cheek and looked on the young lady with admiration in his eyes. He apologised to her for almost getting her in trouble. She smiled at him and walked away. His friends were in shock, they though he would go into a screaming fit when she slapped him, not apologize. He told his buddies that there was more than one beautiful lady in this restaurant. They looked where he was looking, and smiled, there server really was pretty, and once and a while, she would look back at their table and smile, while she was dealing with other customers.

At the end of the night Andriel went up to the owner, this time there was another man standing with him, she could tell by the way they had been looking at her that they were talking about her. He handed her the credits without her having to ask. She asked him, if he wanted her to come back the following evening? The owner introduced her to the man standing next to him. After they shook hands the owner told her that he is his biggest rival, as well as his friend. They always compare how well they have done each night. She has given him an unfair advantage these past two evenings, and now he would like her to make it right. Could she go to his rival's restaurant for the next two evenings? Same conditions. Andriel was flattered, and told them that she would try to do right by them.

As they left the restaurant Andriel pointed out the restaurant that they would be eating at the following evening, and told Chitrah about the agreement she reached with the two owners.

Chitrah was proud of her and happy for the free food. He could really enjoy living here.

Andriel had not told him yet, about why they called him her bodyguard. She could see that he was happy with life and did not want to spoil it.

The next morning Andriel told Sayinder what happened last evening, and about her agreement with the two restaurant owners. Sayinder examined the outfit very carefully. Andriel had been true to her word, there was not one crumb on it. When Andriel asked if she could wear another dress, Sayinder seemed to frown, than she left the dress shop. After what would have taken someone time to share a cup of tea and a conversation, Sayinder came back with an outfit in her arms. She had borrowed it from her neighbour, the lady that owned the dress shop next door. Andriel tried it on. They had to do a few more adjustments, than what was required with Sayinder's outfit. But they were able to get it to fit, so that Andriel was comfortable. When she checked it out in the mirror it looked beautiful. Sayinder told her that her neighbour was slender, and she tended to make her outfits that way, that was why they had to do more adjustments. Andriel asked why she went to her neighbour for an outfit when she has so many on display. She told her that the restaurant owners shamed her. If they were willing to help out one another, shouldn't she. Andriel figured this had something to do with their religious beliefs, and she was not prepared to go there. So she did not say anything.

Over the next few days, Andriel had been asked to go to three additional restaurants, besides the first two. Sayinder had borrowed outfits from every member of her guild.

None of them knew that word about her, was spreading through the office towers. They were talking about a beautiful red lady, on different patios each night. Wearing gorgeous outfits. She was willing to chat with strangers.

Some people where coming out just to see where she would be next, and to have a free sample of the cuisine. The ladies wanted to come out and see what she was wearing, some of the guys wanted to see if she would flirt with them. There was a lot more people going out for dinner, and all the members of the dressmakers' guild reported an increase in traffic through their shops.

Andriel decided to stop doing it. She was getting tired of it, and she wasn't getting the reaction out of Chitrah that she wanted. She complained to Sayinder about Chitrah, and how he was not jealous of her flirting with perfect strangers. Sayinder asked her why she was so upset with Chitrah. Andriel knew that he loved her. She had told this to Sayinder more than once. "You know that he knows you, you are your mother's girl."

Andriel asked Sayinder to explain. "It is evident to me that your mother raised you with a good set of morals and ethical beliefs. Your husband knows this. He knows that in flirting with strangers, there is a line that you will never cross. If the men try to cross that line, you know that he will protect you. Because he loves you with his whole heart, he lets you do things that lesser men would be afraid to let you do. It seems to me that you are trying to solve a problem, by doing things outside of you, when the problem is inside of you."

Andriel was speechless. After a while, she asked Sayinder, what is the problem? Sayinder told her, she did not know her well enough to know what her problem is. What she did know, is that once the problem was fixed, it would be like she was caught up to the heavens, and the face of the Creator smiled on her. Then she handed her a package.

Inside, Andriel found the coarse material used to make the robes for the Chalactan Adepts. She asked Sayinder, what is the material for? Sayinder told her that after she had her wonderful experience, she would need the material. Andriel protested, she was not going to become an Adept.

Sayinder agreed that she would not. She had a different path to follow. Andriel asked her, how she knew this? Sayinder replied that the force was not the only way to get a glimpse into the future.

Andriel was slightly disturbed by this talk, but she was also given hope. Sayinder had talked about a time after she had dealt with her inability to love Chitrah. Someday, she would actually love him!

That evening Chitrah made dinner for her, and Andriel watched him with hope in her heart. Chitrah noticed and asked her why she was watching him. He wasn't offended, just curious. Andriel told him that it had to do with something Sayinder had said while they were working, and she gave her something. Chitrah asked her what Sayinder gave her. Andriel responded with only one word. "Hope!"

This sent Chintrah's spine a tingling. He reminded her that they would be leaving in a few days. Dinner was wonderful. Andriel helped Chitrah clean up afterwards. Andriel asked him if instead of going anywhere they could just sit together, talk, and enjoy the view from the apartment. There was a small loveseat that Chitrah dragged into the dining room so that they could look out its window.

Chitrah sat down and Andriel sat right beside him. She took his arm and put it around her shoulders, then snuggled into his side. She asked him how work was going. He told her that it was going really good. Now that his students knew what equipment they needed, to do their job properly. He does not need to do anything but watch. He asked her if she was ever going to wear the summer outfit again. She asked him why, did he think it looked sexy. He said, "No, on you it looks beautiful." She thanked him, and was afraid to say anything more as her eyes started to water up.

They sat their silently for a long time. Chitrah liked how he felt sitting there with her. He really loved her and was hoping that the love was flowing from his heart to hers.

Andriel felt safe, and loved. When she was little she sometimes sat like this with her father. Sometimes her mother and sister would sit with them. She really loved them and missed them, she wished that she could love Chitrah the same way, for now she would settle with the hope.

All too soon their time on Chalacta came to an end. They said goodbye to their good friends all over again.

When Andriel left the dress shop for the last time, she felt that she was leaving a new friend. After Andriel left the dress shop, Sayinder went into the workshop and opened a small closet that she had not touched for almost nine months. She changed out of her dressmaker's outfit, and put on her elegant temple robes. She went to the dress shop next door where the proprietor greeted her by placing her hands together and giving a slight bow.

"Is your work here amongst up completed Dhar'mac?"

"Yes it is daughter. I must return to the Temple. It felt good to use the skills I had learnt as a little girl."

"Maybe, some day, you will come back to us?"

"Maybe, some day. Do you have someone ready to take over the shop?"

"We do, and as you asked we all helped train her. We will be sad to see you go. You have been a blessing to us, especially this last month."

"The blessing you experienced this last month was not from me, but from the lady Andriel."

"Is she to become a Dhar'mac as well?"

"No. Her path leads a different way. Yet she and her husband have been given the power to bless or to curse."

"Do they know they have this power?"

"No. It would be too great a burden for them to bear. It is best that they remain as little children concerning this gift."

"I am grateful she has blessed us."

"As am I."

As the freighter approached the point they could safely jump into hyperspace. The captain received a communiqué from the shipping company that they were to go to Boz Pity. The captain confirmed the communiqué, and mentioned to the first officer that he thought Boz Pity was in Hutt Space. The Captain called Andriel and Chitrah to the bridge to inform them of the diversion, and their delay in jumping to hyperspace. Since they had to input new co-ordinates.

As Chitrah was being briefed on the diversion, a communiqué from the Ministry came through for him, asking him and his wife to meet the party waiting for them on the planet's surface. When they land on Boz Pity.

Then the captain was informed that they had permission to land on the surface. Planetary co-ordinates would be given as they approached the planet.

Chitrah had no means to confirm the communiqué. As he had never received one before, nor had he ever expected to receive one. He found it odd that Andriel was asked to accompany him. He did something that Andriel usually did, he performed a search on Boz Pity. It was not the type of place that you would expect to find tourists. Basically it was one huge graveyard, covered in crypts and gravestones. People from all over the galaxy came there to bury their dead. The history on what happened to the native population was gruesome. He would have to ask Andriel to remind him to never cross a Hutt. Then he came across the warning about cryptberries which seem to thrive amongst the crypts. "Deadly to all humanoid species, including Devaronians. No known cure." This sounded like the kind of place you would bring someone you wanted to get rid of. Chitrah was starting to feel uncomfortable about this side trip.

Andriel did not seem to be bothered by going to Boz Pity, Chitrah wondered if she read the same thing he did. He found out later that Andriel had not bothered checking out Boz Pity. It was almost like she was lost in a dream. Chitrah had trouble talking to her. She would still go about their daily routine, except that when they would get together in her cabin for their regular talk, she would stare at the cabin wall and not hear him. Sometimes he would have to repeat things three or four times before she would respond. He thought that she might be sick and checked her for a fever. But she was okay. He took her to the emergency medical kiosk in the common room, and ran every test that it would do. They all came out negative. Through it all she would just smile and stare. Either the equipment was malfunctioning, or there was nothing physically wrong with her.

Chitrah went to talk with the captain about her, but he also seemed a little strange. He found him on the bridge with the first officer, starring out in space. They weren't monitoring any instruments, they weren't checking any of the monitors. They just stared into space. When he mentioned his concerns about Andriel, the captain said she was fine, and not to worry about it. As Chitrah went back to the common room, he realised that since they entered hyperspace to travel to Boz Pity, nothing on this trip has actually been normal. It all seems to be normal, but neither the captain nor the first officer has been off the bridge to check any other part of the ship. It can't be the water, because he has been drinking tea along with Andriel. If it had been something in the water, he would have succumbed to it before Andriel. His gut told him that this had something to do with Boz Pity. There just wasn't anything tangible that he could find to help him figure it out.

When they dropped out of hyperspace they received the planetary co-ordinates to the spaceport to land the freighter. Chitrah made sure that Andriel was properly secured for landing before securing himself. Andriel did not even complain about him fussing over her.

After landing Chitrah helped Andriel get out of her restraints, then went to his cabin to get his electronic equipment. They both went down the landing ramp together. There, waiting for them, where two individuals in dark brown hooded robes, with a dark brown repulsor-lift vehicle. From the way the robes hung on the individuals, Chitrah guessed one was female the other male. Because of the hoods, their facial features where in shadows, and he could not even tell what species they were. The female spoke up and told Chitrah that he could hand his equipment over to their captain for safe keeping. They had all the equipment he would need where they were going. Chitrah told her that it was his experience that the client never had enough to properly diagnose the problems with their equipment. She told him that he was not brought here to diagnose computer equipment. He was brought here because of another problem.

Chitrah believed that they were not going to take him anywhere, until he surrendered his equipment to the captain. He felt very uncomfortable with the situation, but could not see any way out. He felt compelled to go with them. They told him that they represented the Keepers of the Crypts, and would give them a small tour before taking them to their final destination. They drove between the crypts, having to make sharp turns periodically. When Chitrah looked around, he realised he was lost in a maze. There was no sign of where they landed, or the freighter. He was completely dependent on these people to get him back to the transport.

After a while they stopped. Chitrah could not see a reason why. He got out of the vehicle because they got out. The female tried leading Andriel one way, while the male tried leading Chitrah another way. Chitrah told the male that as interesting as the different crypts were, he wanted to stay near his wife. The man then tried to slow him down, so the gap between Andriel and Chitrah would increase. But Chitrah kept closing the gap.

Chitrah saw that they stopped in front of a large bush, with berries the size of a man's first thumb digit. The berries were bright red with dark stripes. They are cryptberries. He thought he heard Andriel say that they looked bright and juicy, she wanted to see what they tasted like. Chitrah yelled No! He had to stop her.

Chitrah picked up a rock as he started running toward her, and threw it as hard as he could. He hit her in the back of her outstretched hand. Andriel let out a loud scream of pain. To Chitrah it was like a vibro-blade dagger had been stuck into his heart then turned off and twisted to inflict the maximum pain. Again Andriel screamed that her hand was broken, as she held her wrist with tears of pain streaming down her face. Chitrah knees wanted to buckle, knowing that he was the author of her pain, but he had to get to her.

When he approached her, he pulled he back from the bush. He told her that he was sorry, he had to stop her from touching the berries. Even though she is Devaronian the poison in the berries would still have killed her. Not only was Andriel in pain but she was also confused. She asked Chitrah, why was she reaching for the berries? Instead of answering her, Chitrah asked the lady who is with her, why didn't she stop Andriel? Her reply, "She is supposed to die!"

Chitrah was shocked, Andriel was more confused. "Did she say I was supposed to die?"

"I heard her say that too."

The hooded man finally caught up with them. He said that he had been a field medic in the war, and had a medical kit with him, he asked permission to examine Andriel's hand.

Because he asked, Chitrah did not try to stop him. He gingerly reached out and touched the back of Andriel's hand. She screamed, but did not go anywhere since Chitrah was holding her. The medic took out his field kit and injected something into Andriel's wrist. He told them that he had injected a compound derived from a neurotoxin. It should numb the pain in her hand. Chitrah asked if there are any side-affects. The medic did not know, he knew that it was no longer included in the new kits. To Chitrah that meant side-affects.

The medic asked Andriel, to let him know when her hand started to feel numb. Andriel told him that it did not hurt as much, and was starting to feel numb. The medic carefully felt along the back of her hand. He told her that if it is broken, nothing feels out of place, which is good news. He told her that he was going to inject a healing compound into the back of her hand which contains kolto. Andriel had never heard of it, but Chitrah had. He told her that kolto was used all over the galaxy for healing before bacta was discovered. Andriel had heard of bacta.

The medic suggested that they get Andriel's hand scanned as soon as possible, to make sure that everything is in the right place. Chitrah looked at the lady and said that he has a scanner in his equipment case which was powerful enough to scan her hand.

She looked away, ignoring him. After the medic had finished packing up his kit. She said to follow her.

Andriel whispered to Chitrah, "I don't know what is going on, but I believe you did what you thought was best for me, so I forgive you."

Chitrah whispered back, "Thank you." He was grateful that he seemed to have the real Andriel back.

They came to a mausoleum and entered. Inside was a stairway that seemed to lead to the bowels of the planet. As they descended the stairs, torches would light up before them, then would extinguish after they passed. Chitrah suspected she was using the force to do this, but he could not feel anything. In fact, he could feel nothing, which really bothered him because he could normally feel a force user.

Andriel was very unsteady on her feet, and was leaning heavily on Chitrah. She told Chitrah that it was like she was walking in a fog. Chitrah believed that the unsteadiness and the foggy mind where side-effects of the neurotoxin injection.

Finally they came to a metal door. She opened the door without touching it. They entered a large chamber where hooded figures in the same dark brown cloak, stood lining the walls. On the far side of the room was a raised platform, where four individuals sat like judges at the bench. Their two escorts went and stood against a wall with their fellows.

There was a chair in front of the judges, so Chitrah helped Andriel to it, and sat her down. He stood beside her in case she still needed support. He noticed that each judge had three coloured glass spheres in front of them. Each sphere was the size of a cryptberry. The center sphere was blue, another was black, and another was white. There was a tube leading down from in front of each of the four judges. The tubes combined into one, which led into a sealed box. Chitrah assumed that that was how they rendered their judgments.

One of the judges spoke up, "You should be dead."

Than another, "You had been found worthy of death."

Another spoke, "You hated your husband without cause, and when you realised that he did not deserve to be hated, instead of asking his forgiveness, you hated yourself."

Another, "Hate filled your heart with poison. So when love tried to take root and grow, the hate poisoned it. Trying to make it wither and die."

Another, "Your husband tried to nurture the love inside of you, but your hate would not let him."

Another, "Nor would your husband let your love die."

Another, "We say enough!"

Another, "If love can't grow in your heart, then you deserve to die!"

Another, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Chitrah spoke up, "You are trying the wrong person. I demand that you try me in her stead."

"On what grounds?"

"First, I am her husband. Second, I made a promise."

"What promise? Did you not promise that you would not intentionally hurt her? Yet you broke that promise when you threw that rock. With intent, you chose to hurt her."

"I broke a promise to keep a promise."

"Tell us this promise."

"I promised her mother, that if she would not love me, I would release her from our marriage, so that she could freely return to her mother."

Andriel touched Chitrah, and asked, "Is it true that you made this promise?"

Chitrah touched her cheek with affection "It's the last promise I made to your mother. The promise I told you I hoped you would never find out."

Andriel held his hand to her cheek with her good hand, and he could feel the heat of the tears flowing from her eyes. "How could you? You did not even love me yet."

"No I did not love you yet. But I did promise to marry you. I was being an optimist."

The judges conferred amongst themselves. Then one of them spoke up, "We will let you be judged in her place. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing! All I ask is that you promise to give her safe passage to Deysum III, so that she can return to her mother."

Andriel pleaded with Chitrah, "Chitrah say something. Tell them that you love me."

Chitrah could feel more tears on his hand. He looked down at Andriel, a man resigned to his fate. "They know that I love you. They have to decide if that is enough."

The judges had taken the white and black glass spheres in front of them. One of the individuals standing against the wall, came and stood beside the box. He asked, "Judges have you reached your verdict?"

"We have."

"May I have your verdict?" Everyone in the room heard the sound of four glass spheres rolling down through the tubes and into the box. The box was removed from the tube. Then four more glass spheres rolled through the tubes. Four blue glass spheres landed on the cushion that had been under the box. Chitrah assumed that this was for everyone to see that the verdict had not been tampered with. The person holding the box emptied it onto the cushion so everyone could see the verdict. There were two white spheres and two black spheres a split decision. The judges then rolled the remaining spheres through the tube so that no-one would know how they each voted. The man who had the box put it down and picked up two spheres, one black, and one white.

One of the judges told Andriel that she must decide. Does he live or does he die? Her decision is final.

Andriel addressed the judges. "You said that instead of asking forgiveness I turned the hate upon myself. Will asking forgiveness rid my heart of hate?"

"Yes, but the poison will remain."

"How do I get rid of the poison?"

"There is only one thing that will rid you of the poison. You will have to determine what that is."

"Then I choose life for Chitrah. I choose Chitrah as my husband."

She opened her hand, so that everyone could see the white sphere in her hand.

The two people who had brought them there, came up to them, and promised to take them back to the vehicle. Then drop them off at their freighter. When they were seated in the back of the vehicle, Andriel turned to Chitrah and asked him to forgive her for ever hating him. Chitrah told her that he forgave her a long time ago, and did not mind telling her now, that he forgives her. Then he asked her, if she was ready to forgive herself? She told him, I forgive me for hating myself. Then she snuggled up against him and told him that she would rather love than hate. After a while she looked at him again, and said, "Thank you for setting me free."

Chitrah asked her how he set her free, didn't she hear what they said. She was stuck with him for the rest of her life. She told him that he set her free, when he let her choose to love him. He set her free, to choose him as her husband. He set her free every time he forgave her, when she had wronged him. She wanted him to know how she felt. Then she fell asleep snuggled against him.

Chitrah did not disturb her until the vehicle stopped at the freighter. He asked her if he should carry her up, or if she could get up herself. She said that she would get up, but might need him to help keep her steady. The medic gave Chitrah some more of the healing medication. He told him that it did not need to be injected anymore, it could be placed directly on the back of her hand, and let it be absorbed through the skin. Chitrah thanked him.

The captain gave him back his electronic equipment as soon as he came aboard. Chitrah opened it up and scanned Andriel's hand. They both looked at the image, and thought they saw where a bone had been cracked, but there was no sign of a break, the healing medication was working.

After take-off, Andriel said she would like to go to bed, but asked Chitrah if he would sit with her until she fell asleep. Chitrah told her it would be his pleasure. She had him wait outside her cabin door while she changed and got under the covers, so that he would not see anything inappropriate. Since she did not want to hurt him. When he came in he sat on her bed, and she used her good hand to hold his.

She asked him if her mother made him make his last promise, or did he give it from himself. He told her that her mother was surprised that he made it. Her mother told him that she was fortunate that he came into her life. Then she fell asleep.

Chitrah sat with her a while longer, wondering if now their relationship would change. She told him that Sayinder had given her hope. Now he had hope as well.

The next day and for the rest of the trip, Chitrah found Andriel to be a bit clingy. Not in a possessive way, but in a reassuring way, for the support he could give her. In one of their talks, she reminded him, that he had seen that she would need his strength to overcome certain obstacles in her life, well this was one of them. She needed his strength, and the love that would come with it. She followed him around, just to be near him, at the same time trying not to get in his way. When they would sit and talk, she would make him sit on the side of her good hand, so that she could hold his hand while they talked. She was as competitive as ever when they practiced their self-defence. The only difference being that Chitrah insisted that he tape up her injured hand, so it would not be reinjured. By the time he finished taping it, her hand was more like a club. She teased him that he did it on purpose so that she would have trouble throwing him with the two handed throws. When she got frustrated because she could not throw him properly, she started to chase him around the practise area to beat him with her club.

After they dropped out of hyperspace, and were still a far distance from the planet, Andriel suddenly leaned over and gave Chitrah a quick kiss on his lips. Chitrah was caught completely of guard, she had never done that before. He asked her, why she did that? She said it was the only thing she could think of to thank him for being so nice to her on this trip. He wasn't sure how to react to this, so he told her she was welcome. Which made Andriel smile.

When they were getting ready to make their approach to the spaceport, the captain was informed by the spaceport to tell any passengers that would be disembarking, that there is a viral infection running rampant on the planet's surface. They needed to take every precaution.

Andriel told Chitrah that Devaronians usually do not succumb to these types of illnesses. What Andriel did not know, was that with all the stress and trauma she has experienced since leaving Chalacta, her immune system had become compromised. They received the same warning when they boarded the shuttle to head to the surface.

It was late evening, when they finally entered their apartment. They had a quick meal and headed for bed.

The next day Chitrah went to the Ministry to get a list of his next assignments. He started with the one he did not get a chance to do before they departed for Chalacta.

Andriel had thought of contacting Shaak, but something warned her, that now would not be a good time, and she followed her intuition. She found that she was drinking more fluids than she did normally. She prepared a nice meal to share with Chitrah for dinner.

After dinner Chitrah scanned her hand. It looked to be completely healed. Then they sat together on the couch and talked, Chitrah told her that if she wanted to hold his hand she would have to use the one that was injured.

At first it felt strange, having him sitting on a different side of her, but her hand did not hurt. The warmth and strength of his hand, felt good in hers. In a short time she forgot all about it and just enjoyed their conversation.

The next morning Andriel's stomach felt a little queasy, she could not eat the veggie patties and fried salted meat that Chitrah had prepared them for breakfast. So he prepared her some noodles, because that was easier to digest.

After breakfast she told him that she was going back to bed to rest, and asked him to buy some juice on his way home, they were all out.

Chitrah wondered if she was all right, since they don't normally buy juice.

When he came home for dinner, he found that Andriel was still in bed. She was burning up and had not eaten or drunk anything since he left that morning. He quickly poured some juice in a glass, and diluted it with lots of water, because she needed fluids right away. He helped her sit up and take sips from the glass until she had drunk it all. Then he went back to the kitchen and prepared another glass, this time he did not put as much water in it. He brought it to her and asked her to drink it as well. She did as she was told. Taking little sips as she was able, until she drank the whole glass. He felt her forehead, it seemed to him that she was not as hot as she was when he first came home.

Chitrah asked her, if she would like him to make something for her? She said she wasn't very hungry and just wanted to rest. He asked her, if he made her some tea would she drink it? She said yes, and told him what type to make. While he was boiling the water he remembered the lullaby that her mother asked him to buy. He downloaded the album from his computer to the apartment computer and asked it to play it softly in the bedroom. He let the tea cool down a bit before taking it to Andriel to drink. He helped her to sit up again so that she could sip her tea. After she was finished she told him that she had to go pee, but was too weak to get up and go to the washroom.

Chitrah picked her up off the bed and carried her to the bathroom. After he sat her down he was about to leave but she told him she needed him there to hold onto, to keep herself steady. He stood next to her but turned his back to give her some privacy. He could feel her hand shake as she gripped his pant leg to position herself. He reached down with his hand so that she would hold it. He believed that it would be easier for her. She thanked him because it was easier to hold onto his hand. When she was ready, she let him know so that he could turn around and pick her up, and carry her back to the bed. As he was carrying her back to the bed she wiped the tears from his cheeks. She told him not to cry, because he will help her get through this. When he made her comfortable in the bed, she told him to go and eat some dinner because she needed him to stay strong.

Chitrah went and warmed up the breakfast she did not have, and ate it for his dinner. There was a piece of bread still in the cooler, so he put some jelly on it and had it for desert. He made himself a cup of tea and went back in the bedroom to sit with Andriel, she was already asleep. He held her hand with one hand and stroked her arm with the other, he liked the way her funny skin felt. Eventually he fell asleep in the chair.

Chitrah woke up because Andriel was patting his hand. She told him that he should sleep next to her on the bed. He would be more comfortable then on the chair and she would know where he was when she needed him.

Chitrah got up and stretched, his body was sore from where the chair had dug into him, and lay down on the bed next to her. He could hear her steady breathing, she had already fallen back asleep. He felt her forehead and her cheek, she was still quite warm but not too hot. In the morning he got up and made himself breakfast. After breakfast he made her some tea. Instead of waiting for it to cool down, he added juice to it until it was the right temperature. He took it to her and woke her up, then sat her up to drink what he brought her. She seemed stronger because she was able to take larger sips, and when she was finished she asked for more. After the second cup he had to carry her to the bathroom again. This time he kept his hand where it was convenient for her to hold onto. Her grip felt stronger than last night. She had not had anything to drink while he was at work. That must have sapped all her strength yesterday. After he carried her back to the bedroom, she fell asleep, before he could ask her if she wanted anything to eat.

Chitrah called the Ministry, and told them that he had to stay home and look after his wife, since she was quite ill. The guy he was talking to, told him it was alright, there was hardly anyone in the office. At least there was no-one who would get upset with him. He told the official to stay healthy, and terminated the call. He hoped that he would get a chance to talk to him again, it was rare to find someone with a sense of humour in the Ministry. He sat with Andriel, but kept himself busy with his computer.

Just before lunch Shaak called, she knew that they were supposed to be back, and Andriel had not tried to get a hold of her. Chitrah told her that Andriel is quite sick and he was not going to work, so that he could look after her. Shaak asked if she should come over to help look after Andriel. He told her that he appreciated her offer, but thought it was best if she stayed away until Andriel was better. Shaak seemed a little hurt by his answer. So he asked her if anyone in the enclave was sick. She said that there were quite a few. Chitrah told her that it sounded like she was needed there. She knew that he was right. He told her that if they really needed her, they would get a hold of her. That cheered her up, and he ended the call.

After Chitrah had lunch, he made Andriel some tea with juice, since she seemed to like it. After he helped her in every way he could, he asked her if she would be okay if he stepped out to get some supplies. She told him that she thought she would be okay. He checked the grocery store for what they had for poultry, remembering what Andriel's mother said about making her some soup when she was sick. He bought some different types of juice to change what he was adding to her tea. Then he looked for foods that were easy to digest, along with fresh fruits, he also bought food made specifically for infants, reasoning that they must be easy to digest.

He made some poultry soup the way his mother taught him. He strained the broth into a cup for Andriel to drink. He fried up some veggie patties, and made a small salad to have with some of the meat from the soup. After dinner he tried to give Andriel a bath in bed without removing her nightgown. He started with her face, trying not to get soap in her eyes.

It was a good thing that she has no hair on her head, it made washing her head and neck much easier. She told him it was okay to go under the nightgown to wash her back, which he did. Then he washed her arms and legs. He was too self-conscious to try and wash anything else. Andriel appreciated what he did, she was too weak to wash herself, and it felt good to be washed.

The next morning he mashed up a very ripe fruit. He knew she needed some solids in her system, but did not want to overdo it in case it all came back up. He was so proud that she was able to eat about a third of it, and washed it down with the juice/tea mixture.

A few days later Chitrah was sitting with her and thought he heard her mumbling. He believed she was dreaming, and held her hand for support. This way if she woke up, she would know he was there with her.

Andriel was indeed dreaming, she was sitting with her mother in her kitchen on Deysum III, she told her mother that she thought she had betrayed her when she told Chitrah how to look after her. Her mother told her that she thought she would react that way, but believed she would know in her heart that she could never betray her. She asked her mother, why she did it? Her mother answered, by asking her why she never felt attracted by any of the young men in their clan, even though many were attracted to her? Andriel told her, she did not know. Her mother told her that she had named her right. That she was indeed an Andriel, a princess. She needed a man that had the best qualities of both her parents. She needed someone who was not afraid to challenge her, yet was fully capable of defending her. There were very few Devronian men like that, in their histories they were called champions. Andriel you needed your own champion. Only she did not use the Devaronian word for champion, she used Chitrah. Andriel heard her mother say, "Princess, you need your Chitrah!" Andriel knew her mother was right she needed her Chitrah. She kept repeating that she needed her Chitrah. Chitrah heard her mumbling that she needed her Chitrah. The way she was saying it, it was more than his name, it was who he was to her. He is her Chitrah, he is her Champion! Andriel woke up with him sitting on the side of the bed holding her hand in both of his. She said, "My Chitrah!" Then she asked him to kiss her. He did because he loves her. When he straitened up he saw that she was already asleep, but with a smile on her face. He felt her forehead, her fever had broken. She was on the mend.

Dreamara woke up from a strange dream. In her dream Andriel was with her in the kitchen, asking her, why she shared information about her with Chitrah? That when she found out, at first she felt betrayed. She sensed that she did not feel that way anymore. She confirmed to her that she could never betray her. She explained to her why she was not attracted to the young men of her clan. What was ironic is that Andriel's mother was not sure about the explanation until she had the dream. Now she had a deep longing in her heart for the daughter that does not exist. She did not open her dress shop that day. Instead she called her oldest daughter, and asked if she could send her children to her place for the day. The daughter knew that she always asked for the children when she was pining for Andriel. It has been quite a while since she asked for them, she wondered what brought this on. The children loved going to grandmother's home. They knew that at some point in the day, they were going to get sweet treats. After talking with her daughter, she called a Chagrian businessman (one of her suppliers) and asked him if he knew what the name Chitrah meant. He told her it meant Champion. After she terminated the call she sat in her kitchen waiting for her water to boil. In her dream she knew that Chitrah meant Champion. In her heart she looked up into the sky, "Champion, take care of my Princess."

Andriel was getting stronger with each passing day. Now she only needed to lean on him for support when she went to the bathroom. He would leave the bathroom door slightly ajar so that it was easier to hear if she needed his help.

The next day Andriel decided to take a bath, she told him that if she took a shower he would need to hold her up so that the water did not knock her over. Chitrah got everything ready, including having the computer play the lullaby, he would have thought she would be sick from hearing it all the time.

After helping her to the bathroom he took one of the dining set chairs to sit near the door, while he played on his computer. He heard her say "Oh!", and then he heard a splash, he jumped up from the chair ready to rush into the bathroom, and asked Andriel if she was alright. She said she was fine, she slipped and fell into the tub. She believes she did not hit anything, but there was water all over the floor. She is going to need his help getting out of the tub. He told her that he was ready to help her, when she was ready.

Chitrah smiled when he heard her humming to the lullaby, while she was taking the bath.

When she was ready to get out, he backed into the bathroom, asking her what she wanted him to do. She apologised that she was probably going to get him all wet, she asked him to close his eyes and turn around. Then she directed him to bend forward and reach for her. She grabbed his arms in such a way that her elbows were in his hands. She asked him to straighten up, while he did that she was able to stand up in the bathtub. She asked, if he could give her more room outside the tub? He told her that his butt was already pressing against something. She told him that she was going to have to grab his body when she stepped out of the tub, because there wasn't very much room. She asked him to let go of her arm with his left hand. He let go with his wrong hand. She asked him to let go with his other left. He felt embarrassed and re-grabbed her with his right, and let go with his left. He heard her step out of the tub with one leg, then she grabbed him, hugging him to herself. Now she was all wet and when she hugged him she made his clothes all wet where she touched him. He felt parts of her body he had never felt before. He had to remind himself that he is there to help her. When she got the other leg out of the tub, she told him that he could let go of her. She stepped away from him holding onto his arm with one hand to keep herself steady, with the other hand she wiped herself down with a towel. Then he heard her say "No!" He asked her what is wrong. She told him that her nightgown is on the floor, when she slipped in the tub, and splashed the water everywhere. Now it is soaking wet. On top of that her towel did not wrap around her completely. She does not have the strength to hold the towel up and lean on him for support to get back to the bedroom. He would need to carry her. She needed to position the towel so that she would be covered up as much as possible when he carried her. She positioned the partially open seam of the towel so that it would be away from him. She told him it was safe for him to open his eyes. He picked her up and her one leg was exposed all the way up to her hip. He lay her down on the bed and she covered herself with a blanket. She asked him if he could toss her a fresh clean nightgown and told him where to find it. After tossing her the nightgown, he told her that he was going to change and clean up in the bathroom. He did not tell her that he needed to take a cold shower.

After he was dressed he checked in on her, she was fast asleep. He suspected that she might be a little dehydrated after her bath, so he made her the juice/tea drink. He took it into the bedroom and gently brought her to a sitting position, she was only partially awake while he held the cup to her mouth. She was thirsty enough that she drank all of it. By the time he had laid her down again, she was sound asleep. He decided it was best for him if he returned to sleeping on the couch. When Andriel woke up, she was disappointed that he was not sleeping on the bed with her, but did not say anything. He had left a glass of water by her bed. So she drank it and went back to bed.

In a couple of days she no longer needed him to support her, so he decided to go back to work. She was well enough to look after herself. A few days later she tried doing the modified exercises with him. She could not complete them, but he still applauded the attempt, it showed her strength was returning.

The day after she was able to complete an entire workout with him, she found Chitrah still sleeping on the couch when she got up. When she woke him up he complained that he was sore all over, and when she felt his forehead, she could tell he had a fever. She gave him a glass of watered down juice which he drank greedily, then she helped him off the couch and onto her bed. When he was back asleep, she went back into the main room and took all the bedding off the couch, and reset it as a couch.

Andriel promised herself that Chitrah would not sleep by himself on this couch again. If one of them had to sleep on the couch again it would be her, Chitrah deserved his bed. It was her turn to keep vigil over Chitrah. She would wake him up at regular intervals, to have him drink the watered down juice. It was a good thing that he was still strong enough to get to the washroom with her help. She still was not strong enough to carry him. When he was restless she sang him her mother's lullaby. At night she slept next to him on the bed so that she would be there for him if he needed her.

On the third day the business owner of the computer, Chitrah had last worked on, called the Ministry, and asked them if their computer tech was going to come back, and finish his job. The last time he was there, he said he still had a few more things to do. They asked him how long has it been since he was there. He told them that this was the third day that he hasn't shown up. The official that Chitrah usually communicates with, decided to personally go to Chitrah's residents, to check things out.

It was mid-morning when the apartment computer informed Andriel that there was a man from the Ministry outside the door, who wanted to check on Chitrah. Andriel opened the door to let the man in, he was polite enough, and Andriel let him take a peek at him through the bedroom door. She told him how three mornings back he complained that he was sore all over. When she checked him he was running a fever. He has been like this ever since. The official could tell that this woman really loved her husband. He considered him a fortunate man. He wished his wife would love him half as much, as this woman loved Chitrah. He wondered where they met, it must have been some night spot. He must have his way with the ladies, to have such a beautiful creature fall in love with him. He asked her how she was feeling, since Chitrah had taken some time off of work to look after her. She said that she was feeling better, and thanked him for asking. He told her that if she felt she needed help, not to be ashamed to call the office, their benefits program authorise him to arrange for help when it is needed. She thanked him for letting her know, she is comforted to know that outside help can be arranged. He told her that he would see himself out. As he was closing the main door to the apartment, he could swear he heard her singing a lullaby.

Later that day she gave Chitrah a bath. She took Chitrah's shirt off to bath him. She had no qualms about removing his pants, but she knew it would upset him so she didn't. He rolled over when she asked him to, so that she did not have to manhandle him.

A few days later his fever broke. She was so glad his illness was shorter than hers, because it still was physically hard on her. She needed her rest when she went to sleep at night. She did the exact same things for him as he had done for her, except that he chose not to take a bath. He was strong enough that he could use the shower walls for support, when he showered, he also knew the bathroom door was ajar in case he needed her help. When he started feeling stronger he told her that he was going to start sleeping on the couch. She refused to let him do so. So told him that if he was uncomfortable having her sleep next to him, she would go sleep on the couch.

Chitrah wondered what had gotten into her, but did not press the issue. He liked hearing the sound of her breathing next to him as he slept. A few days later he felt strong enough to go back to work. Andriel asked him not to push himself too hard, he still wasn't strong enough to complete a workout session.

He paced himself at work. It took twice as long for him to complete a job, as it did before he was sick. The Ministry was not concerned, he could still do it faster than anyone else. He would also take time to return to the apartment for lunch when he was nearby, which made Andriel happy.

Each day they were both getting stronger. It wasn't long before they both felt that they could do their self-defence workout.

One morning Chitrah woke up and the sound of her breathing next to him stirred a fire deep within him. He had a deep desire to kiss Andriel, and make love to her. He jumped out of bed, and ran for the bathroom. He didn't even bother taking off his pyjamas, he stood under the showerheads, and let the cold water flow. Why now, when life was getting comfortable? He thought he had buried those desires a long time ago. Andriel has been so nice to him. He was not going to force himself on the woman he loves.

After his emotions cooled down he shut the cold water off. He wrung out his pyjamas and put them back on. At least they would help him keep cool until he could find some clothes and sneak out of the apartment. He was sure he still had some in the main room, he did not dare risk going back to the bedroom. He found what he was looking for, dressed, grabbed his electronics case, and left. It was still quite early, he wandered around for more than an hour before he found a place that would serve something that passed for breakfast. He felt better having something that passed for food in his stomach. He found a park, an oasis surrounded by towers of glass and metal.

Chitrah thought about his situation, and the way he was feeling, he did not trust himself to sleep on the couch anymore. For Andriel's safety it would be better if he moved out. He would tell her tonight when he finished work. It would kill their growing relationship. He was willing to pay that price if it would keep him from hurting her. He has already hurt her once, he would rather take his own life, than hurt her again.

Andriel was awaken by Chitrah jumping out of bed, she wandered what was wrong with him, if he wanted her, all he had to do was ask. She would have opened her arms to him and embraced him. He didn't have to take a cold shower. When Chitrah left the apartment, she sat bolt upright in bed. There was nothing wrong with Chitrah, the fault was hers. She still hasn't told him that she loves him. Poor Chitrah. How can she make it up to him? She sat there thinking about what to do, which was hard for Andriel first thing in the morning. Suddenly she knew what she had to do. They still have not had their wedding night. Just because they were no longer part of a clan, was no reason to stop following their traditions. From her talks with Chitrah she was pretty sure that their traditions were really close concerning the wedding night. She tried to remember everything she had helped her mother with, to help her prepare for her sister's wedding night. Fortunately for her, her mother would do much of the same things, when she was expecting father to come home. She started three lists. The first list was all the preparations that mother would do for father's return. The second list was all the things that she did to help her mother prepare for her sister's wedding night, that wasn't on the first list. The last list was everything she could remember her mother telling her about wedding night traditions that were not on the first two lists. By the time Andriel would have normally gotten out of bed, she could no longer think of anything to add to any list. She made herself breakfast, and had a shower, hoping that something new would spring to mind. Nothing did, so she made a list of all the items she would need to buy to prepare for tonight. Everything but one item, she could get nearby. She decided to get all the easy shopping out of the way, before tackling the hard one. By mid-morning she was back, and had put all her groceries away.

The only item left on the list was a virginity blanket. Mother said that they had to be bought and not made, because the person selling it had the right to ask any question they chose, from the young lady buying it, and the young lady was required to answer truthfully. She could have asked the Nautolan's, or the Togruta's, but they already knew that she is married, and it would have been embarrassingly difficult to explain why she needed one. So she did a search on the local net to see if anyone on Lianna sold virginity blankets. She was in luck, there was one store on the whole planet that sold it. She checked where it was, and how to get to. She would have time to get to the shop, to make her purchase, and get back with enough time to make all the food preparations, before Chitrah came back from work. She would just have to grab lunch on the fly.

The shop was right were the computer said it would be. It was in one of the poorer sections of the planet, but it was well maintained, showing pride of ownership. She could not tell what type of shop it really was, but she entered anyway. Andriel was surprised to find a Caamasi lady inside. The only species that every other species will trust. The term Caamasi means "friend from afar" in basic, it can also be translated as "stranger to be trusted". The Caamasi are mammalian humanoids that average 1.8 metres in height. Their bodies are covered with fur that feels as soft as down. Their yellow eyes are surrounded by purple fur. They have stripes that start on their forehead and extend back over their head and down their back. They have a snout that appears to be void of fur, and triangular shaped ears that jut outward from the side if their head. Their hands have one thumb and only two opposing fingers. They can create lasting, vivid memories that they can share telepathically, with other members of their species. The proprietor asked her, how she may help her? Andriel told her that she would like to buy a virginity blanket. At least with the Caamasi, she would not have to argue about a price, the first price would be a fair price. The proprietor asked Andriel to wait a few minutes. She stepped out of the room, and asked someone to go fetch their grandmother, she came back into the room carrying an ornate, yet comfortable chair. Andriel assumed that the chair was for grandmother to sit on. After a few more minutes of waiting, a teenage girl led her elderly grandmother into the room. Both mother and daughter, helped the elderly lady to sit in the chair. The grandmother had been carrying the blanket. When the grandmother was comfortably seated, and the two younger ladies were standing in their positions, on either side of her. The grandmother asked her, why she wanted the blanket? Andriel told her that she was ready to give herself to the man she loved, and wanted it as evidence of their commitment. She asked her, if the man she was marrying loved her? She told them that he did. She asked her, how she knew? She told them that she had been sick recently, and he was the only one to take care of her. She had been too weak to take herself to the bathroom. He had to carry her, and stand by her, so that she could hold onto him for support. He extended his hand for her to hold onto, and looked away, so that she could have some measure of privacy. He did this every time she needed to go. The first time he carried her back to the bedroom there were tears in his eyes, because it hurt him to see her like that. "I had strength enough to wipe away his tears, and asked him not to cry, because he would see to it that I would get better." All three of the Caamasi ladies had tears in their eyes. The grandmother told her that she could have it, no charge. Andriel told her that she could not take it. The traditions of her ancestors, and of his ancestors, demands that payment must be made. The grandmother asked her to pay her what she thought it was worth. Andriel told her that it was worth more than she could ever hope to pay for it. The grandmother told her that she had answered all her questions very well. She had never met someone who was so well prepared to surrender her virginity to the man she loves. The mother said the charge for the blanket was one credit. After it was purchased, and wrapped. Andriel asked, what are the significant of the questions? When her older sister was getting married, her mother told her that she was still too young to understand. Now that I am old enough, I have no-one to explain them too me. The grandmother told her that the questions are designed to expose the true intent of the heart. If a person was being coerced into making the purchase, we would refuse the sale. If they were just following tradition, we would refuse the sale. If we suspected anything but love brought them to our doorstep, we would refuse the sale. Now we three stand as your witnesses, that it was only love that brought you here.

Andriel would have trouble describing how she felt when she left the shop. She felt so light that she did not know if her feet were touching the ground. She knew in her heart that she had done the right thing. She would have loved to share this feeling with Chitrah, but she did not think she could, at least she had lots of other things to share with him.

She was able to complete all the food preparations before Chitrah returned. She showered using a special soap that would leave her body smelling with a subtle hint of flowers. No overwhelming perfumes for the wedding night. She put on her best nightgown, the one her mother had made for her, for her wedding night. She dimmed the lights in the main room down to 25%. She placed all the candles she bought, around the perimeter of the bedroom, keeping them off the ground. When she was satisfied with their positioning, she lit them all. Then she adjusted the bedroom lighting down to 80%. Tradition says the room should be well lit, but not so bright, that the couple have trouble seeing one another. Now the hard part. She had to wait.

Chitrah was not quick coming back to the apartment, his heart was heavy with the decision he had made. He wasn't sure how Andriel would take it, he also knew that delaying it would not make it any easier. When he finally opened the door to their apartment he was confused by how dim the room was. He just stood there and called out to Andriel, telling her that they need to talk. Andriel suddenly appeared in the doorway of the bed room. With most of the light behind her the outline of her body was clearly seen through her nightgown. It would not have looked much different if she had stood there naked. The fire started burning inside Chitrah again.

Andriel spoke, "Before you say anything, hear what I have to say. I love you! I need to be a wife to you, and you need to be a husband to me." At that instant Chitrah had a glimpse of her heart, all the ugliness he had seen there before was gone. Her love for him was strong and pure. Without thinking he slammed the door to their apartment shut. He dropped everything in his hands. He kicked off his footwear and tore off his jacket as he started walking towards her. He cupped her face in his hands, and told her that he felt that he had been waiting his entire life for this. She told him that she felt the same way. He then kissed her with a hungry kiss, hers was just as hungry. He started removing her nightgown and she did not resist. She just told him not here, on the bed. He then looked past her into the bedroom, and understood. This was their wedding night. He told her that she was too good to him. While she was doing her best to loosen his clothes, she told him that they both deserved it. He picked up the naked Andriel in his arms, and gently placed her on the virginity blanket, and tore off what remained of his clothing. He climbed up on top of her, and carefully entered her, knowing that he might cause her some pain. His eyes were transfixed on her face, as her eyes were transfixed on his face, while they made love. She is now the most beautiful woman in the universe to him. From now on, whenever he made love with her, this is the face he would see. To Andriel, Chitrah is now the handsomest man in the universe, from now on whenever they made love together, this would be the face she would see. Chitrah tried to hold back his seed as much as possible, and finally exploded within her. He collapsed on top of her, and they started kissing each other. After a short time Chitrah started to harden again, so they repeated what they did before. This time it took longer to reach the point at which his seed would explode into her. He was happy that he was giving her more pleasure. This time when he collapsed they only kissed for a short time, then they separated.

They both knelt on the bed facing each other. Each feasting with their eyes on their partner's body. Andriel started with his face and slowly started looking down, she saw his strong neck then his broad shoulders. She saw the strength in his chest, and in his belly. She looked down to his forest of mysteries, and then her eyes settled on the horn of his manhood. She knew in her heart that all she saw before her, is now hers.

Chitrah started with Andriel's face, then looked down on her elegant neck. He then gaze on her deceptively strong shoulders. He gazed at the mountains of her womanhood knowing that he would have many opportunities to climb them again and again with his lips. He looked further down at her luscious belly, knowing full well the strength that was hidden there. He looked further down, and a puzzled expression appeared on his face. Andriel noticed and asked him what is wrong? He told her that he can't see her forest of mysteries, he just sees past it to her place of secrets. She decided to tease him. Do you feel cheated that something is missing? He said no, he just wondered if she trimmed it away. Andriel laughed at his naivety. "Chitrah you silly man. I'm Devaronian, I don't have hair anywhere on my body. This red colour you see is my fur."

"I thought you had funny skin."

Andriel asked him to explain what he meant by funny. She did not like the way it sounded.

Chitrah told her that when he touches her, he has little tingly feelings up and down his spine, and wants to touch her some more, but is afraid to, because she might be offended.

Andriel was pleased with his explanation, and let him know that he could touch her all he wanted. He told her that he still has not finished his traditions. Andriel teased him, telling him that he looked long enough. He complained that he was distracted, and would now have to start all over again.

Andriel sighed, so Chitrah decided to say them out loud.

"I look down from her beautiful face and see her stubborn but elegant neck. Then I gaze down on her strong shoulders, which carries the weight of many worlds. Then my gazes shifts to the beautiful mountains of her womanhood, and I want to touch them, and feel them with my hands, I want to stroke them, and kiss them with my lips."

Andriel started giggling because of all the things he wanted to do with the mountains of her womanhood.

"I want to suck them and lick them with my tongue, and someday I will need to share them with our children. Then my gaze falls upon her wonderful belly, and the cave of treasures. I wonder what treasures I will find there, and I wonder what treasures I will leave there. Then I glance further down to find the forest of mysteries, but it isn't there. Tis truly a mystery. Finally I look upon the place of secrets, the wellspring from which our pleasures spring forth. I know in my heart that all I see before me is mine."

"It's about time, I'm starting to get cold."

"But I'm not finished yet."

"How can you say you're not finished, when you covered everything in the traditions, including the forest of mysteries which isn't there?"

"The fur, it's not mentioned in the traditions, but it is obvious that it is there. I need to know how to include it."

"And how do you do that?"

"By experimenting." He picks up her hand, and kisses her on the back of the hand.

"Did you feel that?"

"Uh-huh." Then he lifts her hand higher, and kisses her on her elbow.

"Did you feel that?"

"Uh-huh." He put her hand down and moved closer to her, and kissed her on the neck just below the jaw socket. Andriel was starting to like his experimenting.

"Did you feel that?"

"Uh-huh." Then he nibbled on the bottom of her ear.

"Did you feel that?"

"Uh-huh." Then he ever so gently caressed her cheek with his lips and his breath. She grabbed him closer to her body. She definitely felt something.

To Andriel it felt like a Devaronian had gently rubbed their cheek with hers. The first time her mother rubbed her cheek with Andriel, Andriel wanted her to do it again. Instead her mother warned her that she had to be careful who she rubbed cheeks with. Her mother still rubbed cheeks with her on special occasions, and it was always pleasurable.

But this was more, this feeling was erotic. She felt it travel from her cheek down to her place of secrets. Her grabbing Chitrah closer to herself, was an involuntary reaction. She asked him to do it again. He did. This time she threw him on his back and mounted him. He had triggered a strong urge in her to have him. The look of shook on Chitrah's face, quickly turned into a look of pleasure. When Andriel looked down on his face she saw a big smile. She asked him why he was smiling. He told her that he was just enjoying the view. "She looked quite different from down here." She bent forward and gave him a passionate kiss, then returned to their lovemaking. Chitrah was proud that he could hold in his seed long enough for her to make a sound of pleasure, and collapsed on him. He had released his seed when he heard her sound of pleasure. Now he passionately kissed her. They continued kissing until they felt the strength return to their bodies. Andriel whispered in his ear, "Any incites from your experimenting?"

"I know in my heart that it is mine."

It was normal practise that the couple would have dinner together after they completed all the traditions of lovemaking on their wedding night.

Chitrah got out of bed and pulled his pants on. He could not get them to fasten properly. He told Andriel that there was a chance he might need a new suit. Andriel told him that she would have a look at his clothing, when he goes to work.

She did not want to waste credits on a cheap suit if she could repair the one he has.

Andriel just threw on a house coat, she wasn't sure were Chitrah had tossed her nightgown. She hung up the virginity blanket to dry.

Chitrah asked her what the significance of keeping their virginity blanket was.

She told him that it was now a trophy of their love. He asked if they are supposed to hang it on their wall for everyone to see.

Andriel called him a silly man again. Only special people are allowed to see the virginity blanket, people who you are connected to with love. If they still had been in their clans, the night before the wedding night, their parents would have shown them their virginity blankets, to confirm that they are a product of love. In the same token, they would have been waiting in their main room, for them to bring the virginity blanket out to them, so that they would know that they are now bonded in love. You don't show it just because someone wants to see it, since it holds no value to them, and cheapens its value to them.

They blew out the candles since they were no longer needed. What they did now, was totally up to them. Andriel had a couple of fantasies that she hoped that Chitrah would help her fulfill. She brought out of the cooler all the food she had prepared for this evening, there was still plenty of food in the cooler to cover all the meals for the coming day. She than brought out all the food she had prepared that could just stay out and would not spoil. Once the food was laid out, they could help themselves to whatever they wanted. Chitrah asked her what the significance of each dish was, besides tasting good. Andriel told him not to fill up on sweets, because they will give you a lot of energy now, but when you use up all their energy your body goes into an energy void, and you fall asleep. Andriel would be really upset with him if he fell asleep, when they had so much time to make up, in their love making. Andriel pointed out some dishes and told Chitrah that they tend to spoil quickly once brought out of the cooler. They need to be eaten completely so that they are not tempted to try it later and make themselves sick.

"It takes longer for the body to digest them, so they will provide us with energy later in the night." She pointed out which dishes would provide their bodies with energy, after the energy from the sweets was consumed. She also reminded him that if they were starting to feel hungry, it was okay for them to come back and get more food.

It was quite a feast, and everything tasted delicious. Chitrah told Andriel that more than once, so she did not think he was just saying in. He did want to eat as quickly as possible, Andriel was teasing him with her body, because she did not fasten her housecoat closed, it was partially open, giving him a treat for his eyes. Every time she turned it would open more, so that he could see more of her body, than when she stopped turning it would almost close completely, hiding her body from him. The horn of his manhood was ready for some action, and he really wanted to get her back into bed.

Andriel was the first one to finish, and entered the bedroom before him. She had let her housecoat slip off as she entered the bedroom, teasing him even more, before she disappeared out of sight. When Chitrah entered the bedroom he was greeted with a pillow slamming into his face. Andriel stood there naked, on the far side of the bed, with a pillow in her hands. Chitrah had caught the pillow she had thrown at him, before it fell to the floor. He grinned at her and let his pants drop. If it is a pillow fight she wants, it would be a pillow fight she will get. He went to the near side of the bed. They both went on the bed with their knees getting closer and closer until they were within pillow striking range.

They both bashed at each other like great warriors, trying to find a weakness in their opponent they could exploit. Suddenly Andriel's pillow exploded when she gave Chitrah a good shot to his body. Little balls of foam went flying through the whole bedroom. Andriel had the only pillow made of small beads of foam, the rest were solid cores of different materials. Chitrah took advantage of the situation, grabbing her and pinning her to the bed. They looked at one another for only a moment before the both started to kiss, then to passionately make love to one another. Andriel's first fantasy was fulfilled.

When they were not making love, they were exploring each other's body, to see if they could find any other places like Andriel's cheeks. That would get an equally favourable reaction from their partner. It was almost sunrise before they finally succumbed to sleep.

Chitrah awoke with a start, it was way past the time that he normally woke up. He checked the time, it was just after the time most employees are expected to show up for work. He saw his shirt lying beside the bed, he put it on, but did not bother with anything else, and went to the kitchen, to talk on the communicator. Andriel woke up when he got out of bed and went and stood in the bedroom doorway, wondering what Chitrah was up to, only wearing a shirt. When Chitrah saw Andriel standing naked in the doorway, the horn of his manhood grew and hardened.

Chitrah was able to contact the business owner where he had been working yesterday. He told him something had come up, and he would not make it in today. He expected that he would be back tomorrow. After he closed the contact, he started walking back to the bedroom.

Suddenly Andriel burst out laughing, "Well we know what came up this morning." Chitrah was both proud and embarrassed, he took off his shirt, took Andriel by the hand, and they both went back to bed, to deal with Chitrah's horn of manhood. After they made love, they were too excited for the day, and could not get back to sleep. They both decided to get up and have breakfast. They both put on house coats, and fastened them closed this time.

After breakfast they both sat on the couch. They had both admitted to feeling quite tender, even though they both still desired to continue making love, they both felt they had to heal first.

While they were sitting there, Andriel remembered that her mother gave her a really small vial. She said it was for the wedding night. She would not say what it was, or what it was for, she said she would figure it out. She told Chitrah about the vial. Her mother had also told her, that she had given one to her sister, for her wedding night, and she was not allowed to go back home for two days after she was married. She wonder if it was supposed to heal the tenderness, so that they could continue to make love.

Chitrah went back into the bedroom with her, he wanted to help her look for the vial, but was not going to paw through her stuff without being invited.

Andriel finally found it, she put a couple of drops on one hand and applied it to her place of secrets. She told him that she instantly felt relief, she needed to use one more drop to make sure every tender place was covered. Since she already had some oil residue on one hand, he let her apply it to his horn of manhood. She only needed two drops to cover his horn, and he was feeling stimulated by her hand on his horn. He asked her how long they should wait before they have sex. Andriel said she did not know, she had felt relief right away, as had Chitrah. She thought that they could try it right now. If they were not ready, they would know right away, and would have to stop, at least the ointment would be spread to where it had to go. The bad news is, that they only had enough for one more application. When they tried having sex, the tenderness was gone. They were able to make love the rest of the day. At dinner time they ate the last of the food Andriel had prepared. Andriel shared with Chitrah her last fantasy, she wanted to be alone with him in a hot tub. They did not have a hot tub, but the bathroom did have a jetted tub mode, they would just need to adjust the temperature manually. Chitrah programmed the bathroom for jetted tub mode, Andriel asked the computer if it could play a sample selection of romantic instrumental music. From the samples she selected the ones that were most appealing to her. She asked the computer to play samples from other pieces on the albums she selected. She was finally able to narrow it down to two albums. She asked the computer to play the two albums on a continuous loop in the bathroom, as background music for the evening. Chitrah was in the bathroom filling the tub when the background music started to play. He approved of her selections. Andriel then checked how much new-ale they had in the cooler. There was more than enough for two large glasses. She poured two large glasses and placed them in the freezer, so that they would be nicely chilled when the tub was ready. The fantasy was not about having sex in the hot tub with Chitrah, it was about being in the hot tub with Chitrah, having the chilled new-ale would help them to be there for a long time. If they made love while they were there, that was okay.

The hot jetted water felt good on their naked bodies. For the first few minutes neither one spoke, it was almost as if they were each in their own world. After the water jets started to work the knots out of their sore muscles, they both started to relax and sense each other's presence. Andriel was the first one to break the silence.

She mentioned that the Keepers of the Crypts had indicated that she had loved Chitrah for quite a long time. She thought she knew when it started. Chitrah let her know he was listening. She believes that she started loving him, after she found out that it was him that reached out to her when she was in that field, lonely, and afraid. He had comforted her, encouraged her, and reassured her, all while fighting his own demons.

Chitrah shared with her the full vision he had of her heart during their wedding ceremony, and the vision he had of her heart, when she told him that she loved him. She could understand him not wanting to tell her about the ugliness he had seen, it could have discouraged her. She asked him what he wanted to talk about, when he had come home, and she interrupted him, by telling him that she loved him. He told her that he was planning on moving out. She told him if he would have done that, they both would have died. It was more than love that binds them together, maybe it is the force. Whatever it is, it works together with his love. If he had moved out, his love would no longer have been able to sustain them. When Chitrah thought about what she said, a cold chill ran down his spine despite the hot water. He told her she was right.

He asked her, what did she think the future had in store for them? She told him lots of babies. Chitrah laughed, and told her that they should try to have one at a time. He didn't think he could handle lots at once. She also laughed at the idea, but she was also glad in her heart, that he wasn't opposed to having children. They talked like they normally talk, until they finished the new-ale. Then they made love, and went to bed. They were exhausted from their marathon of making love, and now their bodies needed to recover. They both rested sweetly, knowing in their hearts, that they truly were husband and wife, in every sense of the words.

Chitrah woke up first, as he normally does. His internal clock had reset itself, and he was back to normal time. While he was preparing breakfast he also went through the main room, picking up every piece of clothing he could find, and separating them into two piles, his and hers. When breakfast was ready he knocked on the bedroom door, and let Andriel know that breakfast was ready. A groggy Andriel came out of the bedroom and headed straight to the bathroom. He heard her gargle and rinse out her mouth. When she came out of the bathroom, she came up to him, and kissed him, and told him morning breath. Then she sat down to share breakfast with him. Chitrah pointed out the two piles he started from the clothes he found in the main room. Andriel asked, if he would be coming by for lunch? He did not think so, because of where his job is, but he should not be late for dinner. Andriel promised that she would be through all the clothes by then. If it can be repaired, she'll repair it. If it can't be repaired, they'll talk about replacing it.

After Andriel had dressed, the apartment computer informed her that there was a parcel delivery at the door. She checked the monitor, and there was a droid standing outside the apartment door, with a box. She opened the door and signed for the parcel. It was from the martial-arts store on Chalacta.

Before they left Chalacta, she had gone to the martial arts store with Chitrah and ordered three women's, and three men's full practise suits, and arranged for them to ship it to their apartment on Lianna. She had paid for it with some of the credits she received from the restaurants. They wanted to give it to Shaak's clan.

Suddenly Andriel gasped, Shaak must be going crazy wondering what happened to her. She tried to remember if they had a communicator in their enclave. She checked her computer to see if she recorded anything about reaching Shaak. She found a communicator code, with a note, "not private." She took her computer into the kitchen, and entered the code in the communicator. After a while, a Togruta female came on the communicator, with the look of why are you calling here. Andriel asked, if Shaak is there? Suddenly the woman's face brightened, "You must be Shaak's friend, the seamstress. We had heard you were sick."

Andriel told her she was sick, but as she was getting better, her husband became sick, or she would have tried to contact Shaak sooner. The lady then told her that they had many sick, but no deaths, everyone is much better. Andriel was starting to get the impression that this lady liked to talk. She asked one more time, if Shaak is there? The lady said she is not. Andriel asked her if she would tell Shaak that she will come down to visit her tomorrow morning. The lady told her that Shaak would be so happy to hear that she is coming, she was worried when she did not hear from her. But her father kept telling her that she would come. Andriel thanked her, then quickly terminated the call, before the woman decided there was something else important that she had to tell her.

Andriel went through the bedroom to pick up all the clothes she found on the ground, and add them to the two piles Chitrah had started. She found that her clothes had come through unscathed. Chitrah had been gentle with her, and did not rip anything off of her body, even though he was tempted to. The pillowcase was beyond repair. That reminded her they needed to get the household droid in, to vacuum up all the little balls of foam in the bedroom. She asked the apartment computer when the household droid was scheduled to come to the apartment? The computer told her, that it should come by sometime today. For Andriel the timing was perfect. She would just have to make sure all the foam balls were off the bed before the droid arrived. Then she started looking over Chitrah's clothes. This wasn't a suit, of course Chitrah had snuck out of the apartment the morning of their wedding night. So where is his suit? She went into the bedroom and checked Chitrah's section of the closet. It was hanging right where he left it. He is going to be so disappointed. He hates wearing it, it makes him look too much like everyone else. She went back to Chitrah's clothes on the couch. She could repair everything. The shirt should look okay, but the pants and the jacket, would look repaired. They would be okay to wear if he has doing something were they would get dirty. But not okay if he was going to be seen in public. Andriel went back into the bedroom, and brushed all the foam balls off the bed. Then she got out her sewing kit. She had just finished repairing Chitrah's shirt when the computer told her the household droid was asking for permission to enter the apartment. Andriel let it in, and informed it about the pillow exploding, and little balls of foam are now all over the bedroom floor. The droid told her that it happens a lot with young couples and children. Andriel almost started laughing when she heard that. The droid headed straight for the bedroom. Andriel moved her sewing kit and Chitrah's clothes to the kitchen, to work on them there, out of the way of the droid. The droid had to make one trip to empty its dust bin. It was able to clean the rest of the apartment in no-time after it returned.

Andriel made herself some lunch after the droid left, and was able to finish repairing Chitrah's clothes before dinner time. She decided to open the parcel that came from the martial-arts store, just to make certain that they sent the right items. It would be embarrassing to tell Shaak that it contained practise suits only to find it contained practise dummies or something else. She would have to be careful in case they popped out and started inflating. Then she would need Chitrah's help to get them all back in. She decided to only open it enough, so that she could peek inside, and reach inside, to feel what she could not see. Everything seemed to be what it was supposed to be. So she resealed it and started thinking about what to make for dinner.

Andriel was just doing the final preparations for dinner, when Chitrah came through the door and told her he was home. Andriel asked him, why he said it, when she heard him come through the door? He said it never felt like home before. All the places they had lived together, never felt like home. But now that he knows that she loves him, and he knew he was coming back to her, it felt like he was coming home. She told him he was sweet, and gave him a kiss on the cheek for that. Then she stopped and thought for a moment. "You know it feels different to me too." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and said, "Welcome Home."

Chitrah set the table while Andriel finished preparing dinner. He asked her about the parcel. She told him that it came this morning, it was from the martial-arts store on Chalacta. It made her think of Shaak, so she called the enclave, and left a message for Shaak that she would be coming by to visit in the morning. As an afterthought she said, if that's okay with you?

Chitrah took her hand in his and looked at her face. "I have loved you for a long time, and just because we made love, I don't expect you to stop being you."

That made Andriel feel good, he had set her free again. She has a good husband. During dinner Andriel told Chitrah that she had some bad news, and she had badder news. Chitrah told her he would hear the bad news first. Andriel told him that his suit was unharmed, and hanging in the closet, he wasn't wearing it when he came home for their wedding night. Chitrah asked her, what was he wearing? She thinks it was his favourite casual outfit. She did not think they could find anything on Lianna that could come close to replacing it. Chitrah asked her, how bad is it? Andriel told him that his shirt was fine, then she got up and got his jacket and pants. They are okay to wear if he was going to get nerf wool, but he cannot take her out to dinner wearing these.

Chitrah was sad, seeing what he had done to his clothes, then he looked at Andriel and smiled, "It was worth it!" Andriel started feeling a little warm in her cheeks, and went back to finish preparing dinner. After dinner they sat on the couch and Chitrah asked the computer to play the music it had played for them in the bathroom, and labeled it Andriel 1. He asked Andriel what she was expecting to do with Shaak. Andriel said it depended on how well Shaak did with everything she had left her to practise. She needed to think of a way to test her, to gage how proficient she is with her sewing, and she would also need to think of a way to reward her for practising on her own, and encourage her to keep improving. She had left her some projects to complete, so she will need to critique those. Then she might have an idea about what to challenge her with next. Chitrah said it sounded like she was going to have a busy day, did she think she would be back in time for dinner. She wanted to be, but if she thought she might be late, she would leave a message. He asked her, if she was going to tell her about what happened between them? Andriel said she wanted to, because she is a good friend, but she is not yet that close to her hunting companions, and anything she shares with Shaak, Shaak will share with her hunting companions. She asked Chitrah, what he thought of her telling Shaak? He reminded her that she has good intuition, it has not let them down yet. If she believes the situation is right to tell her, then go for it, it may be that Shaak needs to hear it. Andriel snuggled up against Chitrah, she has always enjoyed talking to him, because he always has interesting ways of looking at things, and she always feels encouraged by him, yet somehow he always avoids telling her what to do. They talked about where they might have to go to replace his outfit. She asked him about work, and whether it looked like they would be staying in Lianna for a while, or would they be flying off to someplace new. They made love again that night, before finally settling down for bed. They both felt that there was still so much of their partner's body, they wanted to explore. They also talked about the idea of Chitrah taking another day off of work.

The next morning Andriel was on her way out the door to meet up with Shaak, when she had the feeling that she should be taking her computer along. So she went back in the apartment and retrieved it. Fortunately it fit inside her travel hand bag, so the only inconvenience was the added weight.

When she stepped off the shuttle at the terminal nearest the Togruta Enclave, Shaak was there to meet her. She was so excited to see Andriel that she ran right into her arms and hugged her. Then she grabbed Andriel's arm and started dragging her to the exit. Andriel had to ask her to stop, and pulled her arm away. She asked her, where her hunting companions were? Shaak said that they were waiting for them, and grabbed her arm again. Andriel had to pull her arm away again, and told her that they had to retrieve a parcel she checked into luggage. So Shaak grabbed her arm again, and started dragging her to where she could claim her luggage, Andriel laughed and let Shaak lead the way. When Andriel pointed out which parcel was hers, Shaak grabbed it, and held it with one arm. With the other hand she grabbed Andriel's hand, and led her out the exit. After walking a few blocks down the main road, Andriel saw Shaak's companions standing in front of a storefront. The sign for the store was covered in cloth with some string hanging from it. Her companions started jumping up and down, clapping their hands and waving, they seemed just as excited as Shaak to see her. Some of the people living in the neighborhood came out to see what the fuss was about. The people not from the neighborhood looked at the ladies clapping, and jumping, but where too afraid to stop walking. The companions each gave Andriel a hug, and Shaak asked her to pull one of the strings. She did and the material fluttered off the sign, and fell to the ground. The sign read, "Elegant You" in large letters, and in smaller letters underneath, it read, "Dress shop". Andriel just stood there, hardly believing what she was seeing, then Shaak pushed her through the doors, until she was standing before a sign that read, "Proprietors: Andriel Mirranna, Master Seamstress and Dress Designer" underneath Andriel's name "Shaak Chi, Apprentice Seamstress and Dress Designer".

Andriel told Shaak that it would take a seamstress guild, to declare her a Master Seamstress and Dress Designer. Shaak said that she was glad she agreed, which had Andriel a little confused. "As the only two seamstresses on Lianna, I declare our first meeting of Lianna's Seamstress Guild in order, the first order of business is to declare, Andriel Mirranna is officially a Master Seamstress and Dress Designer, are there any objection? None, good! The declaration is unanimous! This first meeting of Lianna's seamstress guild is now closed. Congratulations Andriel."

Shaak gave her a big hug, and Andriel hugged her back, and said, "Thank You!"

The two excited companions first started clapping their hands, then they hugged the two ladies. Andriel wiped tears from her eyes, than asked Shaak to explain what was going on here. Shaak led her into the workshop area, where there were chairs for them to sit down. Andriel approved of the size of the workshop. There was a platform for the customers to stand on, a proper dress designer's mirror against the wall, a work table for cutting fabric, and her sewing machine on a custom made table and its chair. One of the companions went into the back room to make them some tea. The rest of them sat down on the customer's waiting chairs.

Shaak told her that her sewing machine was set up in the main hall where the clan would meet, and eat together. Andriel remembered setting up the sewing machine there. Shaak said it worked well for a number of days. One day some Nautolan families came to visit. The women noticed her practising, and asked her what she was doing, she told them that she was practising to become a seamstress and dress designer. "They asked if I had made anything yet, I pointed to the smock you asked me to make, that was hanging on a peg in the wall. They went over and had a look at it, and decided that I was good enough to help them. They complained that their dresses did not fit right, and asked if I could have a look at them. I told them that I was still learning, but if they wanted to wait until all the men left the room, then I would have a look at their dresses. They patiently waited, watching me practise the sewing you showed me. After all the men left, my companions barred the doors to the hall. I felt along the seams of the dresses but could not see anything wrong with the dresses, but the garments under the dress seemed wrong. So I asked them to remove their dresses. The bras they had on were not right for them, I pointed out for them where they were pinching the skin of their mountains, which was causing there discomfort. At this time some men wanted to come back into the hall, but my companions, would not let them, telling them that there were non-Togruta females undressed in the hall, and they would have to wait. The nerf herders were even more intent on being allowed in the hall, when they were told why they were barred, and went and complained to my father. By this time the ladies had but their dresses back on and asked me if I could help them fix the problem. I told them that I did not have a number of different size bras for them to try on, to see what size would fit them best. They asked me, if they came back with different sizes, would I do my best to help them? After the ladies had dressed, my companions had unbarred the doors and sat down next to me. My father came into the hall and rebuked the men for claiming the door was barred. I told my father that we indeed had barred the doors, to keep the men from dishonouring our guests, while they had their dresses off, for me to examine them. My father was embarrassed by the men's conduct and apologized to the ladies on behalf of the clan, and told the men he needed to speak to them outside. We all thought that the matter was settled, until the Nautolan women returned with a number of their fellow female clan members. The young men in the hall sensed that they were all there to see me, and made it obvious that they were not going to leave, hoping that we would put on a show for them. One of my companions went to fetch my father. He told the young men to stop disrespecting my guests and leave the hall at once. After he left, my companions barred the doors to the hall. The Nautolan women told me that they had brought every spare bra they could find in their enclave, and asked if I could help them find the right ones. I had them take them all out of the box they had brought them in and sort them by size. Then I had them take their tops or dresses off and tried to arrange them by size. I then checked each woman out, and told her whether what she was wearing was too big or too small. My companions would then try to find the size I thought would fit them best. For most of the women we were able to find a comfortable fit. There were some women that their girth around their chest was large, but their mountains were small. We could find bras that would be comfortable for their girth but too large for their mountains. I remembered you telling me how some women stuff their bras. So I told them what the problem was, and what I thought was a temporary solution. We placed soft material in their bras until they filled out. The other ladies asked to touch them, they wanted to know what they felt like with the material stuffed in them. They said they felt lumpy, not real at all. I told them it was important that the women wearing them felt comfortable. All the ladies thanked me for my help. When they were dressed my companions unbarred the doors.

My father was waiting outside. After our guests had left he came and talked with me and my companions. He told me that what was happening, was disruptive to the clan. The hall was supposed to be an area where any clan member could come and visit with other clan members, and guests were always welcome. He did not like how immature the men were behaving toward my female guests, and he could see that as my talent grew, so too would the number of women who would want to see me. I told him that there was no other place in the enclave where I could take all the guests and treat them as they deserved. My father agreed. He said it was time to start looking outside the enclave. He called a meeting of all the clan elders and asked them to help find a place for us. Like my father the other elders were disappointed in the actions of our young men, and were afraid that it might hurt our relationship with our Nautolan friends. So they all agreed to use their contacts to help. Two cycles of seven days later, one of the elders approached my father, he believed that he had found the place for us. The landholder was willing to rent this storefront to us, at far below market value, if we agreed to a long term lease. He believed that this was the type of business that could attract customers from all over the planet. It would cause the value of all his properties to go up, allowing him to charge the other businesses more for their storefronts. My father agreed to the contract. All the men in the clan helped in refurbishing the shop, and building the sign out front. They wanted to call it Shaak's Dress Shop. But I told them it was as much yours as it was mine. So I wanted a name that reflected all you taught me about being a seamstress, and our relationship with our customers. Welcome to "Elegant You!" Andriel loved the name. She asked Shaak for the details of the lease contract, and if she could have a copy. Shaak had a copy ready for her, she also had a desire to carry a line of lingerie, because the Nautolan's problem was not with their dresses but with their undergarments. She went to the shop where Andriel had helped her buy undergarments, and where she had taken her companions to buy theirs. She asked them if they could give them the contact information for their supplier. They were hesitant, until I told them where we were located. When I contacted the supplier, he wanted us to carry more than I wanted too, and we did not have the funds to make their minimum purchase. My father arranged for the clan to loan us some credits. We only have enough funds for two more month's rent. I thought we should carry some feminine hygiene products as well, but had the same problem in not being able to pay for their minimum purchase.

Andriel was all tingly inside, this was a challenge her mother had trained her for. She would need to rely heavily on Shaak, who has already demonstrated how capable she is. She told her to go back to the enclave and return with her best outfit. They would have business meetings to go to this afternoon. She obtained the contact information from Shaak for the suppliers, before she left. One of Shaak's companions, Shaas Baa had stayed in the shop with her, so she asked her where the closest communicator was. She showed her the communicator in the back room, it was installed when they were doing renovations. Andriel turned it around, like Chitrah had done to the one in their apartment, so the only thing people talking to them would see was the wall behind her. She positioned a lamp to light up the wall behind her so that it would not look like she was calling from a dingy back room. She called the lingerie supplier, she told the man who answered the phone who she is, and the name of her business, she told him that they had been contacted earlier by her associate, she had been off planet and had recently returned, she would like to make an appointment to meet with them, to arrange delivery of their product. She happened to be talking to the right person, he is the business owner. He liked the way this woman carried herself, he had heard that Devaronian women make excellent businessmen. He agreed to meet with her, and set a time, it looked like she was checking her schedule, than told him that the time he had suggested was agreeable to her. After terminating the call, Andriel got up and hugged Shaas, who had been looking at her with amazement, through the entire conversation.

Andriel went back to the communicator and called the feminine hygiene supplier. It was virtually a copy of the previous conversation. The time this supplier suggested was too close to the appointment she just made, she told him that she would be meeting with another supplier at that time, and suggested a later time. The supplier agreed to the new time, and Andriel terminated the call.

Andriel had decided to use all the money she had left from the restaurants on Chalacta, as well as withdrawing some money from their savings to use as reserves. She could pick it up from the shuttle terminal on the way to their meetings. Andriel looked at Shaas, and asked for more tea. When Shaak and her companion, Bandaa Shuuk, arrived back at the dress shop, Andriel let Shaas tell them how Andriel was able to make two appointments, with the very same people who brushed Shaak off. Andriel had Shaak stand on the platform and turn around. Andriel told her that her outfit was too feminine for business meetings. She asked Shaak what she thought they should do to make it more business appropriate. She suggested that they remove all the fur trim, show less cleavage in the front, and add a panel in the back, so she is not showing a bare back. Andriel told her she was correct, on all accounts, and they would get right to it, after they had the lunch they had brought back with them.

After all the adjustments, it was still lacking something that the fur trim had given. Andriel decided to add ruffles all the way around the top of the dress. It helped to tie the new back panel into the rest of the dress. It did make it appear more feminine, but not as overtly as it did before. They were women after all, they do not have to put all femininity aside to conduct business.

In the first meeting Andriel was not above using her new title as Master Seamstress and Dress Designer. Nor was she above name dropping, she told the supplier that both Princess Krinta, and Queen Anthila encouraged her to open her own dress shop on Lianna. She told the supplier that they were not interested in being known as a lingerie outlet. Their primary concern is how things fit on their customers. They have noticed that many women on Lianna have not been fitted properly for their undergarments, which translates into the dress not fitting properly. If they fit them with a comfortable set of undergarments, the ladies will look for a store closer to their home to upgrade their entire collection, and they will be looking for the brand that they know is comfortable on them. They are not interested in their top of the line models. Discontinued models would be just as acceptable. She had also shown him the different designs she has come up with, and how they were received, the summer dress from Chalacta was quite interesting to Shaak, since she had not yet seen it. She also mentioned the dress design that she has authorised other seamstress and dress makers to reproduce on various planets. All the women who purchased it believe it would help them get pregnant. When she checked with the dress makers on Chalacta, their tally was 100% success rate. The supplier said he would need to tell his wife about that dress. He took them out to his warehouse and showed them all the discontinued models he had on hand, there was no outlet for them on Lianna, normally he would have to ship them off planet to get rid of them, and would probably lose money in the process. If they could help him move the discontinued stock, they would be doing him a big favour, and he would give them a good deal in the process. Andriel was able to arrange a larger order than Shaak thought possible, and payed less than the minimal order price she was quoted. He told them that his wife was one of his sales reps, and he would place them on her list. This way she would have an excuse to go and talk to them about dress designs. Andriel told the supplier that she was not above doing trades. If it would help his business to have better dressed sales reps, something can always be worked out.

They shook hands and left for their next meeting. Shaak asked Andriel how she just did that, Andriel told her that people where always more willing to make deals in person, than over a communicator, if they have never met you before. Also by sharing the vision of what they wanted to accomplish, it was easier for the supplier to see how they fit into the picture, then determine if they are comfortable with that fit. Andriel said that she expected this next meeting to be harder. Andriel started her pitch as she did before, giving her title and showing some of the designs she had made in the past, including the outfit she was currently wearing. This caught his attention. She decided not to drop names this time, but to be brutally honest. She told him that when women come to her as a seamstress, whether they want her to design them a new outfit, or just make alterations, they have already placed their complete trust in her. If they are trying to deal with an accident, and need her help, they trust her to help them the best way possible, for this reason they need to keep a supply of feminine hygiene products on hand. It is not a money making product for them. Most of the time they would be selling it at cost. The supplier thanked them for their honesty, and confirmed the location of their dress shop. He asked if they could wait in the secretary's office for a few moments, while he conferred with a couple of his sales people. While they were waiting, a man and a women were called into his office. They could hear them talking, but could not understand anything they said. After about ten minutes, the boss notified his secretary, to send them both back in. He introduced his top two sales reps to them. He admitted that the amount of product they were looking for was way below what they expected from their regular retail outlets. However, their shop was situated in an area where they have no presence. They are allowed a certain amount of promotional leeway. If they were willing to display one of their signs in their shop window, then they could send by a rep from time to time to make sure they were restocked. He asked Andriel to show the sales reps the one dress she mentioned. She knew which one he was talking about, and displayed it on her computer. "This dress helps women become pregnant?" That's what the women who have purchased it have told me, and the seamstresses and dressmakers that have been authorized to reproduce it." The two sales reps took them to their sales office, there they gave them two boxes of their product, and a sign to place in their window. They gave them a sheet listing the minimum price they were allowed to sell the different products for. Shaak asked what they owe them for the product. They told them it was a promotion, it was free. When they walked out of the business, and no-one chased after them, Shaak could not believe what just happened. She asked Andriel if she could help her understand.

Andriel told her it was like the property owner. They were hoping that we would generate business for them in the future, for when a regular store moves into the neighborhood. Shaak still did not understand, but was happy to get the product. She asked Andriel what they meant when they said a sales rep would come by from time to time, to restock their supply. Andriel told her that they know how much product they gave them. When a sales rep comes by, they will only replace the product that was sold, and maybe give them new product types that becomes available. This way they can keep an accurate account of how much product goes through their shop over time.

Why do they need to know this?

If the amount of product sold through our shop starts to increase by a sizeable amount, they might ask us to become a regular retail outlet for them. Shaak decided that there was a lot she needed to learn, about business.

Back at the shop, Shaak proudly displayed the product they received and told her companions about the shipment of lingerie that would be coming on the following day. When Andriel realised what time it was, she called home on the communicator to let Chitrah know that she would be quite late. He would have to eat his dinner alone. On the bright side, she was now a Master Seamstress and Dress Designer, and they were part owners of a dress shop. Andriel told them that she had to go home, but would be back tomorrow. Shaak asked Andriel if she could have a word with her. They went into the back, Shaak asked her if something had changed, she had never called going to their apartment as going home before. Andriel smiled and said something has changed. Shaak said "Good!" and let her know she was happy for her.

Chitrah arrived home shortly after Andriel had left the message for him. He hoped she would be willing to expound on her message. It sounded like she had a much more interesting day than he did. When he checked the time of the message, he was able to guess what time Andriel would be home by, if she had called from near the enclave. He cooked dinner for both of them. He put her portion in the cooler, so it could be warmed up when she came home. He was playing on his computer when she came home. He warmed up her dinner, while she gave a very condensed version of what transpired that day. She continued talking while she was eating. Only pausing to let him know, that she really appreciated him cooking dinner for her, she would try not to be so late tomorrow, and would try to give him all the details that she skipped over today.

After she finished dinner, she told Chitrah that she was really tired and would be going to bed early. She hoped he would not mind, if they skipped love making tonight. Chitrah said he was okay with it. From the way she was talking, he figured that she had been running on adrenaline for most of the day and her tank was pretty much empty. She was sound asleep by the time Chitrah went to bed, so he wasn't worried about waking her. She did smile when he kissed her on her forehead goodnight.

The next morning, Andriel woke up when Chitrah was getting out of bed. He was surprised when Andriel said his name, normally she doesn't wake up until he has showered and prepared breakfast. He turned to her, and asked her what he could do for her? She told him that she felt sorry for not being able to stay up, and be with him, he told her that he understood she had a hectic day, and he was dying to hear all about it. She asked him if he would make love to her. Chitrah told her she did not have to do this for him. She said she knew that, which is why she was asking him to do it for her. Chitrah climbed back into bed, happy that he did not have a job that required him to punch a clock.

Traveling on the way to the dress shop, Andriel started thinking about all the things they would need to do to get the dress shop viable as soon as possible. She will need to rely on Shaak a lot, especially in getting some beautiful outfits on display in the storefront display windows. She hoped that Shaak's sewing skills were up to it. Then she gasped, trying to suck air in at the same time as breathing out. She was forced to cough a few times to resynchronise her breathing. She had forgotten to check how well Shaak was progressing on her sewing exercises, and on her two assignments. Andriel realised that she had mixed up her priorities. Her number one priority was to train Shaak, everything else would have to be dealt with when she had time. When Andriel arrived in the dress shop, she found Shaak and her two companions in the workshop. Apparently the lingerie shipment had arrived just before she did. The ladies wanted to see what they had bought, and Shaak wanted to show it off. Andriel warned them not to go and start mixing it all up, it needs to be put away in an orderly fashion, so it is easy to access when they need to. Shaak asked her where they were going to put it. Andriel asked her to put it in the shelves, in the back of the counter in the front room. Shaak told her that the men did not know to put shelves in the back of the counter. They just built everything from what they had seen in other shops. They had never been on the other side, to know what to make on that side. Andriel started to not feel so good. That meant that everything in the front room was fake, none of it had function. She told them to just leave everything in the boxes, until they figured out where to put things, and how they were going to make things work. The ladies saw that Andriel was upset, and put everything back in the boxes. Andriel asked Shaak about everything in the workshop, did it have function, are is it all for looks as well. Shaak assured her that everything in the workshop was built by her directions, based upon what Andriel had told her how it should function. She asked if Andriel remembered giving her the dimensions of the platform and its purpose. The mirror was put up, the way Andriel had described it to her. She demonstrated how the wings moved and that the hinges are very solid. The desk that the sewing machine is siting on, was custom built to her dimensions, to minimise fatigue for her when she is sewing. Unfortunately it might be a little awkward for Andriel since she is a little taller. The workbench was built based on everything Andriel had told her that a good workbench required, if it is missing anything it was because she had not listened like she should.

Andriel could see that Shaak was about to start crying. She was so proud of what the men had built for her. She did not know that some things had more than one function, so if they built it wrong, it was because she did not know. Andriel went up to her and hugged her and told her not to cry. The men are excellent craftsmen. They did a very good job with what they knew to do. She is sure that everything that was built, could be altered so that it would still look good, and have the functions they needed. Those are only little things, compared to what has already has been done. It is only when you work with something every day that you understand how it is supposed to function properly. She reminded Shaak, that she had never been in a dress shop. Her only experience was working with her in her bedroom, she is surprised that they did not build a bed in the workshop as well, since they used it so much when Skaak was being trained. Shaak started feeling better, and told Andriel that they can put in a bed if she wanted. Andriel told her that what she wanted was a cup of tea.

For now, they can put the boxes in the back room. She wants Shaak to lay out every piece of sewing she has done since Andriel left for Chalacta, and she wants to see the items, Andriel had asked her to make. Shaak's two companions took the boxes into the backroom, and one of them came back with a cup of tea for Andriel, then the two of them stood in the doorway to the backroom afraid to be in the workshop in case they got in Andriel's or Shaak's way. They knew that this is important for Shaak, and they wanted to see her do well, and they did not want to upset Andriel, anymore then she has been today.

Shaak started by laying out the pieces on the workbench, she hoped that she had kept them all in order. When the workbench was full she went to the platform. When that was full she started laying them on the floor. While she was doing this she would sneak a peek at Andriel to see if she showed any reaction to what she had done. Andriel asked Bandaa to bring the lamp that was behind the communicator, she needed more light to see the pieces properly. After Shaak had finished laying out all the pieces, she tried to remember where she had put her smock, but could not remember.

She went up to her companions, and whispering, asked if they remembered where she had put her smock? They both started giggling. Shaak was not happy with their response to her questions. This time she was louder. She told them this was serious, could they just tell her where she left her smock? Shaak, did not noticed that Andriel had looked up from looking at the pieces, when she first heard the ladies giggling, and she started giggling as well. Finally one of them told Shaak that she is wearing it. Shaak had gotten so used to putting it on, when she sat down to practise sewing, that she did not notice that she had put it on, when she entered the workshop that morning. She was so embarrassed, but then started laughing, because it was funny.

Andriel was very impressed with how Shaak had improved with minimal instruction, but did not want to say anything just yet. She asked Shaak to step closer to the platform, since there is more light over there. She wanted to get a good look at the smock Shaak had sewn for herself. Shaak had done a good job, none of the seams were bunched up, they were all neat and clean. She asked Shaak to take it off, and Andriel but it on herself. It wasn't too tight or too loose, it was comfortable to work in. The only thing she found wrong was there was not enough padding in the pin cushion. She told Shaak that she needed to put more padding in it, so that she does not accidentally stick herself. Than Andriel asked Shaak if she could see her final project. Shaak told her that she had already seen it. Andriel asked her, when she had seen it? Shaak told her that she seen it yesterday. Andriel thought back to what Shaak had been wearing yesterday. The only outfit she had not seen before was the dress of Shaak's that they altered for her to wear to the meetings.

"Are you saying, that the dress with the fur trim, is your design project?"

Shaak just nodded her head yes.

Andriel had to sit down on a chair. "I'm so, so, sorry! I had no right to ask you to change it. Then I even added to your first design. It was wrong of me."

Shark responded, "I felt so proud to go with you to the meetings, wearing a dress I designed, and put together. If you remember I was the one who suggested the alterations to the design. So it was still my design. The only thing you added were the ruffles, and that was because we were in a hurry and had to go. Like you, I saw that it needed something. So don't take how proud I felt, and how proud my companions were of me, away from us."

Andriel told her, that now that she knows, she is proud of her too. Only she messed things up, and will now have trouble giving her a proper evaluation. Shaak told her that she had made two more, one for each of her companions. Andriel asked them what they were waiting for, go bring all three dresses. They can put them on when they come back. So the three of them rushed off to the enclave, to retrieve the dresses. While at the enclave, Shaak talked to the elder who had been in charge of doing the woodwork for the dress shop. She ask him if it would be difficult to open up the counter and the other items in the storefront, so that shelves and drawers could be installed, that open to the back. She told him how Andriel was upset that none of them had a function. The elder told her it would not be that difficult. He just needed to know what she expected from each item. He could not understand when he built them, why there needed to be so many fancy boxes in the storefront. Now that he knows that they are each to have a desired function, it makes sense that they each should be there. He was going to see who was in the enclave, so that they could come and collect the boxes, and make the changes to them.

When Shaak and her companions arrived back at the dress shop, they found Andriel in the back room, with her computer connected to the communicator, so that she could connect to the local net. She was looking at commercial designs for the equipment in the storefront, so she could describe what functions she wanted built into each box. The ladies were fascinated by how many different designs they were looking at. They did not have a computer to do this. Had Shaak known this was available, she would have had them build it right the first time. Shaak asked Andriel if this was what she had expected, from the storefront boxes. Andriel was startled, she had not heard them come in.

When she recovered she told them she was just checking which designs were the best for their shop. Shaak told her that when the elder comes, show him the designs she likes. Andriel asked if she needed to make copies of it for him. Shaak told her that there was no need. Once he saw it, he would remember.

They put on the dresses so that Andriel could have a better look at their design and construction. Andriel told the two companions that they would have to remove their bras, because the dress design did not allow for them. The modified design that Shaak was wearing, could be worn with a bra. Andriel asked Shaak if she wanted to remove the ruffles, and replace it with something else. Shaak told her she was already used to the ruffles, so would have trouble thinking of something else to replace it with. The elder came at this time. He had found enough men to take everything from the store front, back to the enclave. Shaak asked if it was okay for the elder to come through the workshop to see the images on her computer. Andriel asked if he needed any of the other men to come with him. The elder said he was the only one who had to see. So they led the elder to the back room, and Andriel showed him the designs she was interested in. He was impressed that they were in 3D, and that Andriel could open and close the drawers on the images. When he had seen enough he thanked her, than told her how long he thought it would take to finish everything. As he was walking through the workshop, he reminded Shaak not to forget to show her the back door. Shaak had forgotten, and Andriel wanted to know what he was talking about.

Shaak took her into the back room. Andriel knew that the upstairs residential unit was rented separately from the main floor. Shaak told her that Togruta design, demands that there be more than one way out of a building. So the elder made a section of the wall that separates the main floor from the back door, to move, and Shaak demonstrated, "So we could use the back door to leave if necessary. If you came in through the back door there is no way to move the wall. Someone in the dress shop would have to open it for you."

Andriel loved the idea. She could see it being very useful for them. After the demonstration, Andriel led everyone back to the workshop. It was time for Andriel to reveal her evaluation of Shaak's work.

Andriel showed the ladies that in every exercise that Shaak has completed, you could definitely see a progression of improvement, until a certain point. Then she would stop improving. Could anyone tell her why? As the ladies looked at all the exercises, they could see what Andriel was talking about. But none of them could explain why Shaak had stopped improving. Shaak was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with her. When no-one could come up with an explanation, Shaak asked Andriel if she knew why she had stopped improving. Andriel said she did. She asked Shaak to give her the pieces that she was practising from. The pieces Andriel had sewn. Shaak gave her all the original templates, and Andriel placed them down right after it appeared Shaak had stopped improving. Shaak looked but could not understand what Andriel was trying to tell her. One of the companions said she did not understand, what Andriel had just put down looked the same as what Shaak had done. Andriel said that is why she was not improving, she was already sewing as well as Andriel. There was nothing for her to improve to. Shaak finally understood what Andriel was trying to tell her. She told her companions that Andriel just said that she can sew as well as Andriel. They asked Andriel if that was true. Andriel said it is. So they both grabbed Shaak and hugged her and danced around in a circle while hugging her. After they stopped, Andriel congratulated her, telling her that the only fault she could find in all her work was not having enough stuffing in the pincushion part of her smock. Shaak hugged Andriel and thanked her, and Andriel hugged her back.

Then Shaak asked her what they should do next. Andriel said they need to put some outfits in the windows. Two per window would be enough. They needed to have mannequins to mount the outfits on. They should set up a site on the local net, that customers could access to check them out, and some of their designs. She would talk to Chitrah to see if he could do it for them. They can let the women in the Togruta and Nautolan enclaves know, that they are open for business. But first they needed to pick up all the pieces of cloth that are lying all over their workshop. Then she asked Shaak if she wanted to keep any of it. Shaak told her no, and sent her companions to bring them some lunch while she and Andriel finished cleaning up. Shaak suggested to Andriel that the Chalacta summer outfit she had shown at the first meeting would look good in the window, she believed that the Togruta women would like it. She also thought the dress that helps women become pregnant should also be in the window. Andriel told her she would bring the summer dress with her tomorrow, so that Shaak could get a closer look at it. She suggested that Shaak place her modified dress in the window, that way she would always know where it is if she needed it. Shaak told her that there were two female and two male mannequin torsos found in the shop when they first took it over and started cleaning it up. They are probably somewhere in storage in the enclave. She could find them and clean them, and bring them to the shop. Andriel said that they would work. They could put bras with stuffing in them on the male torsos, and add padding to the hip area. Once they put an outfit on them, everyone will think they are female Nautolan torsos, since their shoulders are as broad as most men. Shaak giggled, she had never thought about it before, but Andriel was right. Andriel thought it was because they were an aquatic species. The Chagrian women on Deysum III, were the same way.

They decided to go over Andriel's designs in her computer, to pick the fourth design for the window. After lunch they started working on the pregnancy dress. What slowed them down, was Andriel not being sure she wanted to make a copy of the original, or to modify the original design.

Andriel arrived home before Chitrah. She wanted to cook a nice meal for him, since she made him eat dinner by himself last night, yet he was still gracious enough to put some aside for her. When Chitrah came home he asked right away what he could do to help. Andriel knew by know that he would rather do, then watch, so she assigned some tasks for him to do. During dinner she started telling him about everything that happened the previous day, as she had promised. She told him about Shaak trying to literally drag her out of the shuttle terminal, to take her to unveil the sign for their new dress shop. How Shaak had manoeuvred her, into accepting the title of Master Seamstress and Dress Designer, how it came about that they had the shop to begin with. Because of what happened with the Nautolan women, Shaak wanted them to carry lingerie, but was not able to arrange it. How she thought they should carry feminine hygiene products as well, in cases of emergency, but was not able to arrange that either. How Andriel was able to make appointments with both suppliers Shaak had originally approached. Then she had asked Shaak to wear her best dress. She proceeded to modify it to make it more presentable for a business meeting, not knowing that it was the design project she was supposed to make for evaluation.

Chitrah asked her, when she found out that it was her design project? Andriel told him that she did not know until this morning when she had started evaluating her work and asked her to present her design project. Chitrah told her that if she wasn't ready to defend her project, then there was nothing she could do. Andriel told him that it was not like that. She was caught up in the excitement of what was happening, and as she said, I had asked her what changes should be made to her dress to make it more presentable for a business meeting, so as far as she was concerned it was still her design. I only added ruffles to it, since it still needed something and we were pressed for time to make our first appointment. She told me today that she was very proud to walk into those business meetings, wearing a dress she had designed, then modified, and she was right to feel that way.

Chitrah got a better sense of what had transpired yesterday between Shaak and Andriel. Andriel told him how well the meetings went and what they were able to negotiate. Chitrah was very impressed on how she was able to become a seller of discontinued models. There was nothing wrong with it. When the new models come out, the retailers pull the old stock, and ship it back to the supplier. Because they were not a retailer, they could sell the discontinued items. She then told him about the meeting with the feminine hygiene supplier. They only reason they were given any product was because their shop was in an area of the planet that they had no retail stores, so everything they were given is written off on their books as being promotional, and they would have sales reps come by to keep it stocked. Chitrah just shook his head, this was almost unbelievable. Now he knew why she was so late, and so tired, he had guessed correctly about her running on adrenaline all day. Then she told him about showing up at the shop just after the lingerie shipment had arrived. "The ladies were just like children who had been given presents, they wanted to take it all out and look at it, and touch everything. I told them that they had to keep everything in order, to make sure it is put away properly before they could start looking at individual pieces. They asked me where to put it? I told them to put it in the drawers and shelves in the back of the counter in the front room. That's when I found out that all of the furniture I had seen in the storefront, where just empty boxes. Everything they had built was based on what they had seen in other storefronts, since they did not know they had functions they thought they were just pretty boxes to take up space in the storefront." Andriel told Chitrah that she had let her disappointment show too much, because everything that was made, was according to Shaak's specifications, she felt that she had let me down. I really hurt her bad. I told her that she did not know, so she should not feel she disappointed me. She recovered by demonstrating how functional everything in the workshop was, even though she had never seen it before, but because I was able to describe everything so well, they were able to create a near perfect workshop. The only thing missing is a weaving loom. Shaak did have the elder in charge of the woodwork, come to the shop, and I was able to show him images on the local net, so he could see the functionality of everything in the storefront. He had thought it odd that we would have so many empty boxes in the storefront. He assured me that they would have everything rebuilt properly within 5 to 7 days. Andriel told Chitrah that they are starting to make outfits, to put on display in the storefront windows, and how Shaak had thought the summer dress she designed, and assembled on Chalacta, would look nice on display, and be something the Togruta women would wear. Now she had a big favour to ask him. Could he design a site on the local net for their dress shop? Chitrah said he could, and he would design one for the Lianna Seamstress Guild. Andriel was excited about how everything was coming together. When Chitrah knew that Andriel had called him from the dress shop, to tell him she would be late. He was able to go into the history log of the communicator, and find the address code for the dress shop's communicator, and have it flagged so that it would be id'd as the dress shop calling, and he would be able to include it on the site he was designing. That night as they were drifting off to sleep. Each of them was so caught up with what they need to do for this new dress shop that neither of them thought about making love before going to bed.

The next morning when Chitrah got up, it struck him that they had not made love the previous night, nor even thought about it. He looked at Andriel sleeping on the bed, and his heart filled with love for her. Knowing that she loved him, was worth more to him, than the physical pleasure they shared with one another.

A few days later Chitrah talked to Andriel about the visual images they should have on the site. The 3D monochrome holographic images of the dress designs were not good enough. They needed 3D still and motion colour images of people wearing different dress designs. It would be okay for her and Shaak to be seen modeling their dresses, as it is their shop, but they should also have human models seen in some of their dresses, as it is a predominantly human population. Andriel told him that they could not afford to hire professional models. Chitrah asked her what she thought of him approaching some of the female secretaries who had builds similar to hers, to see if they would be willing to be models on her site. Andriel asked if he thought they would agree to it. He told her that after their invitation to the palace for dinner, a lot of the ladies in the Ministry wanted to meet her, and what lady could resist turning down a chance to wear a custom made dress. Andriel liked the idea. They talked about how many dresses each lady should model, and Chitrah told her that one of the businesses he had worked at, the proprietor had a second business as a photographer, with his own studio. He could approach him to see if he was willing to do the image capture, and how much he would charge to do it. Andriel gave him permission to make the contact. The next time Chitrah went to the Ministry, he approached the two young ladies he thought were the closest to Andriel's build. He told them that he was setting up a site for his wife's new dress shop, and he wanted to know if they were willing to model some of the dresses for the site. They wanted to know why he had selected them. He told them that they appeared to be the closest ones in the office to being the same size as his wife. Since she uses herself as the model for the base of her designs, it would be very easy to alter the dress design so that it would fit them. He also told them how many outfits they would each be modeling, and that every outfit would be different. They asked him what they need to do. He told them that they would either need to go to his wife's dress shop, and be measured, or he could scan them into his computer when they went on break, with his scanner, then transfer their images to his wife's computer, were she could pull all their measurements from their image. He had to warn them that the scanner was powerful enough, that with the right filtering he could display an image of their skeletal structure. The one secretary caught on to his warning, she said that basically if he wanted to, he could see what they looked like naked. Chitrah told her that she was correct. She asked him if he would. He told her that there was only one naked body that he enjoyed looking at, and it is his wife's. They believed him, and thought it would be easier just to have him scan them. They told him when their next break was scheduled, and he agreed to meet them when it began. There was a meeting room that was not used that often, so they went in there for him to scan them. After scanning them he showed them the 3D image of them he had captured. He promised them that he would erase them from his computer right, after he downloads it to his wife's. They asked him, if he had ever scanned anyone else? He told them that he had scanned his wife, and she had scanned him. They asked, if they could see the images? He told them that they were only on his wife's computer.

A few days later after studying the images, Andriel told Chitrah that both ladies would have to come to the dress shop to be properly fitted for their undergarments. Chitrah told her that it would not be convenient for them. It would be difficult for them to get time off work, which is why they allowed him to scan them. Andriel said that they would have to come after work. He could escort them all the way from the Ministry. Shaak would meet them at the shuttle terminal, and bring them to the dress shop. They would have to supply dinner for them, it would not be right to ask them to come all that way in their own time, then send them away hungry.

Chitrah went to the Ministry to talk with the two ladies. He told them why his wife wanted them to come to the dress shop, and what arrangements they were prepared to make to accommodate them. The ladies were curious as to what Chitrah's wife wanted to accomplish, and were impressed with what they were willing to do, to accommodate them.

This would be a good opportunity to talk with her, maybe then they would know why a Princess and a Queen wanted to talk with her. So they agreed to a date, and told Chitrah what time he needed to be at the Ministry.

Now the two ladies were not silent about what was going on. They had told their friends that they ate lunch with, about being approached by Chitrah to model for his wife's business. They did not tell them about Chitrah scanning them, because they did not think their friends would believe that Chitrah would not take advantage of their images, to see what they looked like. They did mention that Chitrah would be escorting them to meet his wife.

When the day came, Chitrah arrived at the appointed time. The ladies said goodbye to their friends who had stuck around to see if they really were telling the truth. When Chitrah showed up they believed them, and were anticipating what they would talk about at lunch the following day. Shaak and her two companions met them at the terminal. Chitrah introduced everyone. When the secretaries found out that Shaak who was also a seamstress and dress designer, would also be modeling, they felt somewhat relieved, they thought they might be the only ones. Shaak told them that Chitrah's wife, Andriel would also be modeling, as they walked to the dress shop.

At the dress shop Chitrah introduced his wife to the secretaries, as the love of his life, which brought a smile to Andriel's face. Andriel sent Chitrah with Shaak's companions to the Togruta enclave to collect their dinner, and to give Chitrah the opportunity to finally meet the elders, including Shaak's father. While they were gone Andriel showed the secretaries, on her computer, what she had seen in their images when she undressed them, and why she thought they needed to be properly fitted. They asked Andriel, if Chitrah had seen these images? Shaak smiled and Andriel laughed, she told them it had taken her a long time before Chitrah would accept seeing her naked. He is quite shy, the only way that he would see them would be if he came across them by accident, and he does not use her computer.

The ladies were quite surprised at what a difference, a proper fitting made. They were actually comfortable in their underwear. Andriel asked them if they would like Shaak and herself to make their work outfits a custom fit, since they were there, and they had time on their hands. The ladies were impressed with how quickly Andriel and Shaak were able to transform their everyday office attire into something that looked nice on them. They also let them try on the first of their outfits. They were not quite finished, but the ladies liked how beautiful they looked in them, when they looked in the mirror. They could hardly wait to see what they looked like when they were finished. They were also able to see the drawings of the other outfits that were going to be made for them. After they were dressed in their office outfits, Shaak took them to the storefront to show them one of the outfits she and Andriel would be wearing. They told Shaak, that she must feel comfortable with her body to be willing to wear the Chalacta summer dress. They wanted to know why the dress Andriel would be wearing was called the pregnancy dress. Shaak told them that the first lady to purchase the dress had had trouble conceiving. After wearing the dress she found herself pregnant. Other women had asked for permission to have the dress made for them. The dressmakers on Chalacta, had kept track of the women who bought the dress. They all ended up pregnant. They asked why Andriel would be wearing it when modeling. Shaak said that Andriel would not feel right about one of us single models wearing it. Andriel has worn it before, and has never been pregnant. She thinks it does not affect her, because she is the designer. Chitrah and the two companions showed up with their dinner, so the ladies stopped gossiping. Shaak asked Andriel, if it was okay for Chitrah to walk through the workshop to the back room? Where they would be eating dinner. The secretaries asked Shaak why she had to ask if Chitrah could walk through the workshop. Shaak told them that the workshop is a sanctuary for women. Men were only allowed to enter under special circumstances, as senior seamstress it was Andriel's call. What if she had said no? Then Chitrah would have been forced to eat dinner in the front room. The secretaries were impressed with how responsible the seamstresses felt for their clients, they would be sure to tell their friends. During dinner they asked Andriel how she knew Princess Krinta and Queen Anthila. Andriel told her about her first meeting the Princess, and was not too surprised about receiving the invitation to dinner. She had never met the Queen before she met her in the palace. She could tell that she is a very intelligent lady. What impressed both Andriel and Chitrah the most, was their relationship. They were more like older sister and younger sister than aunt and niece. The secretaries were eating all this information up. With everything that happened this evening, and now with this shared insight, they would have no problem sharing this information over lunch with their friends, for at least the next seven days, even longer if they need to repeat anything.

They could not imagine how jealous their friends were going to be. After dinner Andriel and Chitrah accompanied them back to the shuttle terminal, since they would be flying on the same shuttle to their home terminal. Both Andriel and Chitrah had asked them if they needed to accompany them to their apartment building. They told them that they felt safe enough, walking together, and they only lived a few doors down from each other. When they left the shuttle terminal, they watched Andriel and Chitrah as they walked away. Andriel had placed her hand in Chitrah's elbow. They both seemed to walk like their partner was the center of their universe. Both ladies sighed, they hoped that someday they would find someone like that, for now they had each other, they walked arm in arm, as this experience was helping to bring them closer together.

When the two ladies were telling their friends about the pregnancy dress Andriel would be modeling, some female officials sitting near them overheard them, and one of them got up and went up to the secretaries, to ask them for more information about the pregnancy dress. They told her that Chitrah's wife was a seamstress and dress designer. She had designed a dress that when women wear it, they have a good chance of getting pregnant. The only woman who seems to be immune to its affects is the dress designer. The official wanted to know where she could see this dress. She was told that Chitrah's wife, Andriel, was in the beginning stages of opening a dress shop, and gave directions to it.

One of the junior officials listening to this whole exchange, really wanted to get pregnant. Her husband enjoyed their extra sex, but did not like the doctor's appointments to make sure his plumbing worked. She had checked all the remedies on the holonet, to help you get pregnant. Most were scams preying on young couples who wanted to have children. This sounded interesting, and even if it did not work, her husband would not mind paying for the price of a new custom fitted dress. She did not have to tell him its nickname. As an official, she had more latitude with her time, and checked out early from work to find the dress shop before it closed. She told a colleague that she needed to go check something out. She was able to show up before Andriel left for home. She told her about overhearing two secretaries at the Ministry talking about a pregnancy dress. Andriel showed her the dress on display, and told her that they could use coloured material that was more complimentary to her natural skin tones. Andriel led her into the workshop to get her measurements. When she walked into the workshop she saw Shaak sitting at the sewing machine, sewing up a storm. The official hesitated, she knew that Chitrah was blue skinned, and both ladies in the workshop were red, she wondered if she had stumbled into the wrong dress shop. She stood her ground, "Before we can continue, can one of you ladies tell me if you are related to Chitrah, a contractor working for the Interior Ministry?"

Andriel introduced herself and told her that Chitrah is her husband. The official apologized to Andriel, she had seen Chitrah but had never seen his wife. She was expecting someone a little bluer. Shaak told her that if she holds her breath, she would start turning purple, would that be close enough. They all giggled at Shaak's joke, the official told them that the real wife was good enough for her. After Andriel obtained all the measurements she needed, she asked if she could see her undergarments, because she found many women were not properly fitted, then they complain about the dress not fitting properly. So she undressed for Andriel to examine her. She appreciated that Andriel was very professional with the way she treated her. After checking her out Andriel went and got some undergarments, and asked her to try them on, to see how they fit. The official did and was surprised on how much different they felt. She asked Andriel if she could purchase a few more sets from her. Andriel told her that they were not a retail lingerie outlet. They only keep enough stock on hand to make sure their customers were fitted properly. The official said she understood, and asked her about paying for what she just tried on. Andriel told her that they would just add it to the price of her dress. She can pay for it all at once when she picks up her dress.

After the lady had dressed, Andriel showed her some fabrics that she thought was better for her skin tone, for making the dress. The lady agree to all her choices, so Andriel quoted her a final cost, and gave her a firm date that the dress would be ready by.

The next day, instead of going for lunch with her fellow officials, she went to the closest lingerie shop, and purchased a number of sets of lingerie, after confirming that they fit as comfortably as the one Andriel had sold her. She told the sales clerk that she had been fitted by a professional seamstress, and felt so much better for it. Now a sales rep from the lingerie supplier just happened to be in the store, and overheard the conversation between the women. When she returned to the office, she told her boss about the conversation. He smiled, it was just like the lady said it would happen. Tonight he'll ask his wife to pay them a visit as soon as possible. It is good to keep on the good side of this type of people. If his wife picks up a few nice dresses in the process, it was fine by him, she works hard, and should be rewarded for her work.

That afternoon, one of the ladies that usually had lunch, with the official who went to the dress shop. Stopped by her desk and asked her, why she wasn't at lunch? She told her what she did yesterday, and how Chitrah's wife made sure her undergarments fit her properly. So she went to a lingerie shop and bought some sets of the size she was fitted for. She told her friend that even if she doesn't buy a dress it is so worth it to be fitted by a professional, she has never felt so comfortable in her own clothes before. Naturally this lady had to go tell the other officials why their friend had not joined them for lunch. The other ladies wanted to know if she mentioned when she would be picking up her new dress. The official forgot to ask her friend.

Chitrah had been able to make arrangements with the photographer, and gave a quote that Chitrah thought was reasonable, and Andriel said was well within their budget. On the day of the shoot, Chitrah showed up at the Ministry with a garment bag in hand, to escort the two secretaries to the studio. By now all the ladies, and some of the men, knew where the ladies were going with Chitrah, and more than one was jealous.

Shaak had planned to send her companions back to the enclave for the evening. But they pleaded with her and Andriel to let them help with the outfit changes. Shaak could not say no to them, and left it up to Andriel. Andriel enjoyed their company, and could not say no to them either. So she told Shaas and Bandaa to grab the garment bags, and follow them. Andriel felt that she would have needed to hire porter droids to help carry the garment bags, the cost would have been about the same, but the droids would not have stayed to help them change.

At the studio, Chitrah introduced all the women to the photographer. The photographer talked to them about what he wanted to do. He told them that he knew that every outfit they would be wearing would make them feel a little different, and this is what he wanted to capture in the vid portion of each shoot. They should not be surprised if he starts calling out encouragement and directions while he is shooting. He has a tendency to get excited, when a shoot goes well, making him more vocal.

They had decided to let Shaak go first, since she is the most outgoing. Shaak was dressed in Andriel's summer dress. She was told to strike a pose and hold it for the 3D capture, then when the photographer called action, she decided to preform one of the traditional dances that all Togruta women learn, to entertain the men of the clan. The men are also taught dances to entertain the women. When she started dancing her companions standing behind the photographer, started singing and dancing with her, which encouraged her to dance harder. The photographer no knowing what was going on behind him kept calling out, "that's beautiful", "keep it up", "you're doing well", "you've got it". This set the mood for the whole evening. Watching the three women dance and enjoy themselves, drove the nervousness away from the two young secretaries, they wanted to enjoy this as much as Shaak did. Chitrah was thinking that if men stumbled across their site, they would keep coming back, just to watch Shaak dance. Andriel was next in the pregnancy dress. After the 3D capture, Andriel twirled to show how the dress billowed out, then she would pretend to flirt with the photographer, and twirl again in the other direction. Chitrah realised that Andriel was trying to do some of the dance moves they were taught on Yitabo, but she had no practise. It looks like he is the dancer in this family.

The secretaries were next, they each took their turn. Both Shaak and Andriel tried to change into their next outfits as quickly as possible so they would not miss anything. Because of Shaas and Bandaa's help, they were able to change quick enough, not to miss anything. Both secretaries had some nice dance moves of their own. Shaak and her companions clapped for each of them to show them their approval. The ladies were jubilant, this was turning out to be more fun than they imagined. They appreciated the help, for the quick change into the next outfit. The way the clothes fit they felt beautiful, and when they checked themselves in the mirror they knew they looked beautiful. After her second outfit, Andriel changed into an outfit that would not be on the site. It was Chitrah's idea. They had no recording of how they look in their silk outfits with the Denebrillan Star Silk Shirt and Blouse.

When Andriel and Chitrah walked up to take their positions, the secretaries asked Shaak, if those were the outfits that they wore when they are invited to the palace? Shaak said that those are the outfits. One of them commented on how lovely they looked and everyone agreed.

The photographer heard their exchange, he is a royalist, and loved the royal family, he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. To think that this couple, in these very outfits, had been invited to the palace, and he was now capturing their images for their personal files. He could hardly wait to tell his wife, and show her a copy of these images. She will be so sorry she did not come, and help him on this shoot. For the 3D capture they just stood there close together with their hands held between them. When the photographer called action, they slowly circled one another, still staring in each other's eyes. Suddenly Chitrah lets go of her hands, and sweeps her up in his arms, placing a kiss on her lips which made all the ladies swoon. They held that pose even after the photographer said cut. No-one moved until they did, then all the ladies started clapping. The photographer went up to them and asked them if it was true, they were invited to the palace. They told him it was true, they had dinner with Princess Krinta, than they had desert with the Queen. The photographer told them that this was the highlight of his career, and he asked them for permission to show the 3D image and the vid to his wife.

Technically he did not have to. As photographer he owned the rights to all the still and motion pictures, and they were paying him for the rights to use it on their site for the dress shop. They told him that they would be honoured to have him share it with his wife. Andriel and Chitrah went to make one more change. The two secretaries were up next. After the embrace they had just witnessed they were both feeling flirtatious, and the photographer was having fun directing each of them, "look over your shoulder at me", "now turn around a blow me a kiss". Finally Andriel and Chitrah took the stage for the final shoot. They were wearing the outfits they were first married in. The secretaries asked Shaak about the outfits. After she told them, Shaas, one of her companions complained that Chitrah looked too blue. Shaak laughed, and told them that is what Andriel had told him, when she first met him, and that is what she said to Andriel, when Chitrah put on the outfit for her. They started the 3D capture a step apart, with Chitrah holding Andriel's right hand in his right hand. When the photographer called action, Chitrah went down on one knee as if he was proposing to her. Andriel turned away as if she was going to reject him, then slowly turned her head back to him and nodded her head in agreement. He got up and they embraced and kissed. Shaak who knew they were going to do this, had handed a sewing square of fabric to each lady. They each started to cry a little, and now knew why Shaak had given them the fabric. They asked her if she knew what that was all about, she told them that she did not but was hoping that someday, they would tell her.

Chitrah hooked up his computer to the photographer's equipment, and down loaded copies of all the images. He told the photographer that he would let him see the site before it went public. Andriel told the two secretaries, that they had dinner reservations at a fancy restaurant that the photographer had recommended. She recommended that they wear the outfit they liked the most. They each had their favourite, so it did not take them long to change. From the outfits remaining, Shaak selected one for each of her companions, she told them that if they were coming for dinner, they needed to be dressed for it. They were so excited. Both secretaries started laughing as they were trying to help them change. Andriel went to pay the photographer for his work. He handed her his final bill. It was cheaper than he had quoted. She asked him about the 10% reduction. He told her that he had so much fun that he should not be charging her for anything, but his wife is counting on the credits, so he could only give her the 10% Royal reduction. He gives it to people who have been invited to the palace. Andriel asked him how often he has applied that reduction, he told her that this was the first time and he had received its full value. She thanked him and paid him for his work.

Chitrah wanted to change back into his casual clothes, but Andriel would not let him. She told him that he was escorting six beautiful women in custom designed outfits, at the least, he could do his part, by wearing his best suit. She did make him change his shirt, to one she had bought him, rather than the Denebrillan Star Silk Shirt.

At the restaurant Andriel told the secretaries that the outfits they were wearing were theirs, as payment for their services. First they were shocked, then they had tears of joy, and went around and hugged everyone and thanked them. They both knew that it would have taken them more than a year, to save up to buy what they were wearing. Andriel encouraged everyone to order whatever they wanted. They deserved it, and she said she could afford it. The restaurant owner, was so impressed to have so many beautiful women in his restaurant at one time that he told them that the drinks were on him. He only asked that he could have a still image taken with him sitting with them. He would place it on his wall of honoured guests, and post it on the restaurant's site. Everyone liked being treated like they were famous, so they agreed. Andriel liked that it brought the cost of the meal down. Now she actually could afford it.

While they were eating, one of the secretaries asked Andriel about their wedding vid. Andriel told her that she and Chitrah had been forced to marry by the government (she knew she meant the Sith Empire). Because Chitrah worked for the Ministry, she thought that he had something to do with it, so she hated him. It was only later that she found out that Chitrah's family was in the process of arranging a marriage for him, when he was informed that he had to marry me. I stopped hating him, but did not ask his forgiveness, instead I started hating myself for hating a good man wrongfully. For some foolish reason Chitrah loved me. It was his love that kept the poison from by hate from destroying both of us. When it was revealed what my hate was doing to me, and to us, I asked his forgiveness, and I had to ask forgiveness of myself. I became very weak and relied on Chitrah's strength to sustain me. Eventually his love washed all the poison from my heart, and I was able to love him with my whole heart. Everyone but Chitrah, had stopped eating while Andriel told the story. Chitrah only stopped, because it had become very quiet, and he did not want to make any noise. The ladies all needed to wipe their eyes again. Andriel had to encourage everyone to eat, before their (expensive) meals became cold. One of the ladies asked Andriel how she knew the poison was gone. She knew it was finally gone, when she could tell Chitrah that she loved him. More wiping of eyes.

One of the secretaries decided it would be better to change the topic or they might never finish their meals. She asked them who designed which outfit. Shaak decided to answer that question, so that Andriel could eat. She said that Andriel had designed the first outfits that each of them wore. The second outfit she wore was her own design. The secretaries complimented her, because it looked very nice on her. The second outfit Andriel wore was designed by Andriel. All the other outfits were a collaboration between Andriel and Shaak. The secretaries were impressed, both of the outfits they had chosen were collaborations. They asked what would become of the outfits now. Shaak said that she and Andriel have the option of wearing them if they want to, more than likely they will end up being rotated through the window display. Did that mean that anyone could buy them? Shaak said anyone could buy them, and at a discounted price, since they had been used in promoting the dress shop. They asked how much? So Shaak quoted them a price for each outfit. The secretaries asked if they could be notified if someone wanted to buy an outfit they had worn, so that they could have the first option of buying the outfits. Shaak looked at Andriel, who nodded her head. Shaak told the secretaries that they would hold that option for them for one calendar year, after the year ended, it would be first come, first served. Andriel nodded her head and smiled, Shaak was turning out to be a good businessman.

After dinner Shaak told the companions that they would be spending the night with Andriel and Chitrah. It was too late to return to the enclave, she had already called them from the studio not to expect them. Before leaving the restaurant, everyone made sure they all had the right outfits. Shaak noticed that the restaurant owner had already placed their picture on the wall, and pointed it out to everyone. They did all look like celebrities. They walked together for as long as they could before the secretaries had to say goodbye. Chitrah promised them that he would notify them when the site became public, so that they could show all their friends. At the apartment they knew it was going to be a tight squeeze for everyone. Shaak and her companions were given the bed and the bedroom. Andriel and Chitrah would share the couch. The Togruta women were used to sleeping naked, they figured with all the body heat they would be generating, being so close to each other, they would only need a light blanket to cover themselves, or they would get too hot. They played a traditional hand game to determine who would get roasted in the middle. They all drifted off to sleep, not being bothered by the sounds of Andriel and Chitrah playing in the main room.

Chitrah kept his word, and took the finished site to the photographer for his approval. He was delighted with what Chitrah had done, and how smoothly everything operated. He gave his approval to make it public. He then asked Chitrah if he and his wife could come for dinner, his wife would really like to meet someone who had met the Queen. If they did not feel comfortable coming to their home, than they could take them to dinner, he could make reservations at the restaurant they went to. Chitrah told him that their home would be fine. He would need directions, date, and time. He would only call them back if there was a conflict, and they needed to reschedule.

After meeting the photographer, and uploading their site on the local net, Chitrah went to the Ministry, to inform the secretaries that the site was now public. He was able to catch them just before they went for lunch. They called their friends over to the one desk, to access the site, and show them their images. One of their friends said that the two of them were so naughty, and they all laughed and went for lunch. They told them how much fun they had making it, and as a bonus Chitrah's wife let them keep the outfit of their choice. Their friends wanted to know which outfits they chose. They wouldn't tell them, they would have to guess. They had forgotten to close the site from the computer before leaving for lunch.

One of the guys working in the office noticed the secretaries' images on the site, he noted the address, and shared it with his friends. Within two days every secretary, and most of the officials, male and female, had seen the site. Guys they did not know, who worked for the Ministry, would come up to them, and ask them out on a date. Unfortunately some of the men who asked them where married. Their friends had to warn them to be careful, and offered to help them screen the suitors. They had gone from not being noticed, to getting too much notice.

One of them called Chitrah and asked for his help. He asked her, how many friends did she normally eat lunch with? She told him. He told her to tell any guy who asks her out, that they had to provide dates for all her friends, so that the first date was a group date. The married men would not agree, because they would be exposed. The guys who were interested in her, would not have any trouble finding dates for her friends as well, because of her new fame. It would be a safe why for them to meet prospective suitors. If anyone was making her feel uncomfortable, she should let him know, and he would go and talk with them. They are family now, and family look after one another. She was so happy with all his advice, that she told all her friends, she especially told the other secretary about how Chitrah said they are family, and family look after one another. They both felt safer, knowing there was someone out there, who cared enough about them, that they could be called upon to help.

When Andriel and Chitrah went for dinner at the photographer's, his wife was not sure how to greet them. She curtsied when her husband introduced them, they had to tell her that royalty was not contagious, they did not become royals during their visit to the palace. He showed them what he had done with the 3D capture and vid of them in the outfits they wore to the palace. He had pulled a copy of their invitation from the official palace site. The Palace Secretary would post the invitations from the previous month, but in random order for security reasons. The photographer had started with the invitation, then faded it, while their 3D image came up. He faded the 3D image, coming back to the invitation. The invitation then went to the four corners, forming the four corners of a lovely frame, with the vid playing in it. He asked their permission to post it on the royal watchers site. Which they gave. He asked if they could give them a summary of what they talked about as well as describing what the Princess and Queen wore. Chitrah gave him a condensed version of his report, and Andriel described the outfits the royals wore. He wanted to know if they were asked why they had married. Andriel told him that they already knew that the Sith Empire had forced them to marry, so it was not something they talked about. The photographer looked at his wife. This is not something they could put in their post. The wife mentioned that the people need to know. The photographer told his wife that all the royal watchers knew them, they would know to ask us. If this information was included in their post, they could get in trouble with the Imperials. The photographer asked them how was it that they appeared in love, when their marriage was forced. Chitrah told him that when Chagrian marry, they marry for life. Since I agreed to marry Andriel, I had a choice of either spending the rest of my life with someone I loved, or living with a woman who remained a stranger to me. We had only met once, but I saw in her many of the qualities that I wanted in my wife. On the day we married I knew she was someone I could love, so I choose to love her. The hard part was convincing her to love me. The wife was very touched by his explanation, she excused herself from the dining table, so that she could go into the kitchen, to wipe her eyes. Andriel followed her, so she hugged Andriel and told her how special they both are. She did not know if she could ever live with someone she was forced to marry. Andriel told her that Chitrah was the special one, she hated him when they first married, but he proved again and again that he loved her. She had to get rid of her hate, before she could learn to love. She thanked Andriel for helping her, and sharing what she did, they both went back to join the men. The rest of the dinner went very well, the wife had seen the site for their dress shop and wanted to come and visit. Andriel told her she would be always welcome, just call ahead so that she could meet her at the shuttle terminal.

A few days later she called the dress shop to let Andriel know she was on her way. As they walked to the dress shop they witnessed a man grab a woman and drag her into an alleyway. Andriel became very angry and chased after them, with the photographer's wife right on her heels. The attacker turned on them, when he realised they had followed him. He had a vibro-blade knife in his hand. The frightened lady had gotten up and ran for her life, when the attacker let her go.

The attacker lunged at Andriel with the knife, he made the mistake of lunging at her face, thinking to frighten her. Andriel easily stepped under his lunge and landed a solid punch to his diaphragm, her favourite move. He dropped the knife, and bent over gasping for breath. She followed this up by smashing a knee into his face. The photographer's wife grabbed the fallen knife, and backed away, ready to jump in, if Andriel looked like she needed help. The knee to the face caused him to stand more upright, so she caught him with a round house kick to the side of his head, knocking him out. They quickly walked the rest of the way to the dress shop. The photographer's wife bounced as she walked, she was so pumped up with adrenaline. She actually had a smile on her face, from what she had just seen Andriel do.

At the dress shop they called Planetary Defence, to tell them about the attack. They happened to have a patrol vehicle in the area, and dispatched it to pick up the attacker. They found him staggering out of the alley, and had no problem apprehending him. They swung by the dress shop to collect the statements from the two witnesses of the original attack. When they ran Andriel's id through their system, they noticed that on top of her special security clearance from the Ministry, she was flagged as being of royal interest. They included this in her video statement. Her statement with her security clearance, and that flag was enough for any judge on Lianna to convict the attacker. The second eyewitness was a bonus.

When they returned to their station house, they informed their superiors that the one witness was a person of royal interest, and part owner of a dress shop on the main street in the district. The station house was able to get permission to start running foot patrols on the main street, because of Andriel's status.

The photographer's wife asked Andriel what she should do with the knife. Andriel told her that unless she had special clearance, she would have to leave it with them, or she would get into trouble when boarding the shuttle home. No one knew that she had picked up the knife.

Things were looking really nice for Andriel and Chitrah, the Ministry was keeping him busy. With the personal contacts Andriel had made with her suppliers, the dress shop's site on the local net, the Ministry gossip, and their appearance on the royal watchers site, business was increasing at the dress shop. They were in a position that they could start repaying the Togruta clan. The Togruta had wanted to give the woodworking to the shop as a gift, but Andriel insisted that they be paid a fair price for their work, and quadrupled their initial dept. The elder in charge of woodworking, told her that this was the first time they had made all of the furniture. Andriel assured him that she had taken that into account, when she had calculated the value of their work. He smiled, inside he thought it was a good thing Shaak was there to learn from her. As a businessman she is good, and fair.

All this happiness came to an end. A short time after the anniversary of their marriage, which they did not celebrate, because there were too many painful memories. They had both agreed that it is the anniversary of their wedding night that was the milestone worth celebrating.

While they were sharing breakfast the computer informed them that there were two people from the Ministry there to talk with them. Andriel was glad that she had gotten back into the habit of wearing a house coat when coming to breakfast. Chitrah got up and opened the door, they both walked in and closed the door without being invited. Chitrah did not know which Ministry the second man was from, but the first man was not Ministry, he is Sith. Chitrah fought to keep his anger in check. As politely as possible, he asked them, how they may be of service? The Sith said that they were there to check on their marriage. Chitrah told them that their marriage is fine, if that was their only concern they could have asked him at the office. The Sith ignored him, and asked if they were copulating. Chitrah told him that they have a healthy married life, not that it was any of his business. The Sith was angry with Chitrah's insolence, he told him that it was his business, since it was the Sith who made them marry.

Chitrah could no longer contain his anger, "When you made us marry, did you even consider, that combining my red blood with her black blood would make us incapable of having children. You may have robbed me of the joy of being a father, and stolen from my wife the joys of motherhood."

The Sith had no reply for him, he had been witness to too many monsters created from these forced marriages. That the mothers had loved them, was beyond him. He had taken them from their mothers, telling them that they were taking it to the Sith Academy. As soon as he was outside their door he had killed the monsters and thrown them into the trash, were they belonged, leaving the officials who had to accompany him, to deal with their sensitive stomachs. Since he had no reply, he stormed out of the apartment, with the lackey official right on his heels.

Chitrah was not very subtle about closing the door behind them. He was able to calm down somewhat, by the time he returned to his seat at the dining table. Andriel reached across the table with both her hands, forcing him to look at her face, which helped him to calm right down.

When he had calmed down, she asked him, "Did you mean what you said about wanting to experience the joys of being a father?" Chitrah didn't say anything, he just nodded his head yes.

"I'm pregnant! Chitrah, I don't want the Sith to take our baby from us!"


	10. Chapter 9

©2015

If Andriel had not been holding both of Chitrah's hands. The shock of hearing that Andriel is pregnant, would have knocked him of his chair.

"Is it because you wore the dress?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I was pregnant before I wore the pregnancy dress."

"When? How? Never mind I'm sure I know how."

Andriel just smiled. She knew Chitrah was just trying to process what he was told. She needed him thinking clearly. This Sith coming into their home and asking very personal questions, changes everything.

Chitrah gently shook his hands so that she would let go of them. He got up and started pacing, then he stopped and walked over to her chair and knelt down beside her, he put his arms around her, and gave her a very passionate kiss. She was hungry for this right now, and put her arms around him. After they kissed, she put her head on his shoulder and started to cry. He hugged her to himself and asked her what was wrong. She told him that she was afraid of the Sith, she was afraid of what they can do to them. He rubbed her back and told her that they would figure out how to deal with the Sith. When she calmed down he got up and sat down in a chair he moved next to her. He took her hand and asked her why she did not tell him before. She told him that she wanted to, but the time did not seem right. Now she was glad that she had not told him.

That caught Chitrah of guard, he asked her why she felt that way. She told him that if he had known she was pregnant, he would not have been able to stand up to the Sith the way he did. He just bought them another year's worth of time, before they come back, and check on them again, unless they discover that she is pregnant. Chitrah realised that this was true, and was glad she had not told him earlier. He asked her, if anyone else knows? She told him that he was the only she has told, but she would not be surprised if Shaak suspects. She is sensitive to the flow of life, and there is new life inside of her, that has altered the flow. Chitrah suggested that they both go and talk to Shaak and her companions, at the dress shop. They should tell them the whole story of their marriage. This way they could help her carry the burden of this pregnancy, and they will need their help to keep it hidden.

Andriel knew he would understand, and would give direction, for what they need to do next. She asked him, if he should be going to work now? He told her that the Ministry would know that a Sith had visited them this morning. "If they ask, I will tell them that you were upset and I had to keep you company, until you calmed down."

After Andriel dressed, they both went to the dress shop together. They locked the storefront door after they entered, and Andriel placed the notice that they are closed. She than called out and asked if it was safe for Chitrah to walk through the workshop.

Shaak and her companions knew instinctively that something was wrong. They stopped what they were doing, and told Andriel that it was safe for Chitrah. They all went into the back room, and the companions made sure there was enough chairs for everyone. They had just finished brewing a pot of tea, since they had anticipated Andriel arriving around this time, so everyone had a fresh cup of tea. Andriel noticed that Chitrah had activated his computer and checked something, then shut it down. She assumed that if it would have been important to them, he would have said something. She started telling them their story about how they were forced by the Sith to marry. Shaak and her companions had remembered some of what she said, from that night at the restaurant, but did not say anything, because they figured that it was important or Andriel would not have repeated it. As Andriel continued Shaak started to understand that Andriel was starting to share their whole story. Something must have happened, because Chitrah was here as well. As Andriel shared their story she noticed that Shaak and her companions were all holding hands, and their head-tails were touching. She could sense that they felt what she had felt, and they needed each other's strength just like she had needed Chitrah's. The only one who drank their tea during the sharing was Chitrah.

She finished by telling about the Sith visiting them that morning, then her telling Chitrah that she was pregnant.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, the look of shock, very evident on the Togruta faces. They then got up as one and came up to Andriel, she had stood up, because she sensed what they wanted to do. They hugged her then they broke off and turned to Chitrah. He stood up as well, following Andriel's lead, and they hugged him. Then they went back to Andriel and hugged her again. Then Shaak asked how she and Shaas, and Bandaa, could serve them.

Chitrah was the one to speak, letting Andriel sit and rest. He said that they knew that knowledge of the pregnancy should be shared, but sharing it could hurt them. That is why it was shared with Shaak and Shaas, and Bandaa, but not with anyone else. The Sith cannot find out that Andriel is pregnant, but Andriel needs someone else besides him that she can talk to. Chitrah admitted that he did not yet know what they need to do, but they would think of something. Shaak suggested that they move into the Togruta enclave with them. She was sure she could persuade her father and the other elders to take them in. Chitrah told her, that that would put the Togruta under too much risk. If the Sith found out that the Togruta were giving them sanctuary, the Sith could use that as an excuse to enslave them all. That sobered Shaak and her companions up. They did not consider that the Sith would want to enslave them, as they had so many others. Chitrah told them not to be discouraged. They had all faced predators in their lives before, they are smart, they will figure out how to beat this one. Shaak was impressed that Chitrah chose to speak to them in a way that is easy for a Togruta to understand. He gave them hope, which is what they needed right now. Shaak promised him that they would do whatever was asked of them. Chitrah asked if they could feed him because he had missed his lunch, and it was starting to get late for dinner. They laughed, joking that it was typical of a man to think of food at a time like this. Andriel laughed with everyone one else, but now that Chitrah had mentioned food, she was starting to feel hungry herself. She got up to make some more tea. Shaak and her companions got up to go get them some dinner. When they unlocked the front door they found a couple of ladies standing there asking when they would reopen. They had taken time off work to come to the dress shop, and they really wanted to talk with someone before they went home. Shaak sent her two companions to get their dinner without her, while she proceeded back into the shop, to ask Andriel if it was alright for them to reopen, since there were a couple of ladies waiting for them. Andriel gave her permission to reopen, despite it being so late. The ladies asked Shaak if they really had a dress that helps ladies to get pregnant. Shaak showed them the dress hanging in the window display that was nicknamed the pregnancy dress. The ladies asked if it really worked? Shaak told them that there was no-way that she could prove that it works, than she thought of Andriel, but every lady that she knows, who has worn it has become pregnant. That was enough reassurance for the ladies, they both wanted to be measured for a dress. When Shaak's companions returned, they found Shaak in the workshop helping the ladies all by herself. They found Andriel and Chitrah in the back room sitting together, talking. He had one arm around her, as she leaned into him, and with the other hand he was holding one of hers. It was hard to believe that she had hated him. They both got up when the companions entered. Chitrah helped the companions set the table while Andriel went into the workshop, to see if Shaak needed any help. They were not going to start eating without her. Shaak introduced Andriel as the designer of the dress. The ladies mentioned how they liked all the dress designs they saw on the site, but when a friend of theirs mentioned that one of the designs was called the pregnancy dress, they had to check it out. Andriel told them that Shaak also had a hand in the design of many of the dresses on their site. The ladies said how special they felt, that two designers were looking after them. In a short time Chitrah heard the front door open and close, than Andriel and Shaak entered the back room. While they ate dinner Andriel mentioned how she would like to get a weaver's loom, to complete the dress shop, and so that she could weave her own cloth to make the baby's clothes.

It was quite late by the time they finished dinner. Since there was no-one in the workshop, they all left through the front door.

On the shuttle trip home, Chitrah asked Andriel if she could take him to meet the Nautolans. She asked him why? He told her that the Togruta do not wear shoes, so they would not be able to introduce him to a good cobbler. On the other hand the Nautolans do, so they might be able to. She asked him when he would like to go? He told her that he should spend the next couple of days, doing his Ministry work, than he would like to go after that. Andriel said she would mention it to Shaak, some of the Togruta might want to go as well. Chitrah was open to sharing his experience.

On the day they went, they found a Togruta family waiting for them, when they exited off the shuttle near the Nautolan enclave. These Togruta had never been out of their enclave as a family, when Shaak told them that Andriel would be visiting the Nautolans, they thought this would be a good time to go. The Nautolans welcomed them warmly, they gave them all a tour of their enclave. Andriel approached one of the elders and told him why Chitrah had come. The elder told Andriel that there was a cobbler's shop near their enclave, where one of their young men has been accepted as an apprentice. He could take them right away to meet the cobbler. On the walk over, they were told that the cobbler is a widow, who had no children of his own, but wanted to pass his trade onto someone else, which is why he accepted a Nautolan as an apprentice. When they entered the shop, the cobbler himself came out of his workshop to see who had entered. The Elder introduced Andriel and Chitrah as friends of the Nautolans, and mentioned that Chitrah had some experience as a cobbler. The cobbler invited them to come back into his workshop. He sent the apprentice to go make tea for everyone. Andriel was surprised to find an oversized sewing machine in the workshop. She asked Chitrah what it was for? He told her that it was used for stitching pieces of leather together, it could also be used for stitching leather and cloth together.

"Does that mean you know how to sew?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important, stitching leather is not the same as sewing fabric."

The cobbler asked Chitrah how much experience he has working with leather. Chitrah told him that he is a descendent from a long line of cobblers. His father was considered one of the best on Deysum III, and his father considered his work to be comparable. The cobbler asked him why he was not still doing it? Chitrah told him that he had been recruited by the Ministry as a computer technician. The cobbler said he understood, and asked how he could be of service. Chitrah told him that this work was still in his blood, and he would like to get back into it if only part-time. The cobbler decided to test Chitrah. He showed Chitrah his stock of different leathers, and asked him to make a pair of slippers for his wife. Andriel was delighted with the idea, she could use a nice pair of slippers. So Chitrah took Andriel back out to the storefront to measure both her feet. The elder and the cobbler followed them to watch. The apprentice had put the tea down on his workbench, and looked through the doorway since he did not know if he was allowed to watch as well. Once Chitrah had all the measurements. He asked which workbench he could use, and which set of hand tools? The cobbler showed him a spare workbench that he could use, and told him that he could borrow the tools from off his own bench. Chitrah went and selected the different pieces of leather he wanted to use. The sole would be taking the most wear so it had to be harder, but still have some flexibility. The top needed to be soft and comfortable. Chitrah selected a piece that was soft and had a nice dark brown colour that would look good with her red fur. He asked her if she preferred the heel to be open or enclosed. Andriel had to think about that for a while, then decided on having the heel open. After Chitrah cut out the two pieces to use for the soles, he glued some pieces of gel cushioning on top then applied a piece of the soft leather on top and stitched it into place. This was a new experience for Andriel watching her husband use a sewing machine. He then asked Andriel, if she wanted an open or closed toe? She decided to have it closed. After Chitrah cut the pieces of leather for the top, he took a couple of jigs off the cobbler's bench and adjusted them so that they were the dimensions of Andriel's feet. With the jigs on each bottom piece he stretched and tacked the top piece of leather on each slipper where he wanted it, then took them to the sewing machine to stitch each piece in place. He removed the jigs and trimmed off the excess leather, and handed them to Andriel to try on. Andriel slipped them on and walked around the workshop. She could not believe how comfortable they were. They fit her feet perfectly. When the cobbler asked her how they felt, Andriel did not answer him, instead she went up to Chitrah and put her arms around his neck and kissed him, than she thanked him for the comfortable slippers. The cobbler knew he had watched a master at work. Now he wanted to talk with this young man, to see how they could benefit one another. He invited Chitrah into the back room so that they could talk, and they each took a cup of tea off the apprentice's workbench. The apprentice was left to keep the other guests entertained. He offered each of them a cup of tea. Andriel wanted to take a closer look at the sewing machine. Everything was half again larger then on her machine, without the computer assit. She was impressed with how easily the needle pierced the leather. She expected that all of hers' would brake if she tried to do that. The elder and the apprentice talked while she examined the sewing machine. After a while Chitrah and the cobbler came back into the workshop. They were both smiling, which is a good sign. The cobbler told everyone that they had come to an agreement, and was looking forward to working with Chitrah in seven days.

The elder invited the cobbler to come to their enclave for dinner, they had other guests, and was sure that there would be lots of different dishes for him to choose from. The cobbler agreed, he thought it was time to meet his apprentice's extended family. They would come by after they closed the shop. On the way back to the enclave Chitrah thanked the elder for introducing him to the cobbler. The elder told them he had an ulterior motive. He has often invited the man to come to the enclave for dinner, but has always turned the elder down. He was hoping that Chitrah might make enough of an impression on him that he would feel comfortable in coming. He in fact had used Chitrah to achieve his own ends.

The parents of the apprentice were excited to hear that the cobbler was coming. Their son often spoke of how he is a good man, and treated him like a son. The mother wanted to make sure there were special treats for him to enjoy. The Nautolans proved to be great hosts. They brought little samples of dishes for all their guests to try. From the samples that the guest indicted they liked, they prepared a custom meal for that guest. After the main meal, while sweet treats were being served, different groups of Nautolans would get up and show off their dance skills. The apprentice was able to convince a group of his male friends to perform a traditional dance for his master, with him being front and center. The cobbler appreciated that he was not the only guest, he would have been embarrassed if they had only fussed over him. This way he also had an opportunity to talk with Andriel and Chitrah in a festive atmosphere.

After it was all over, as he was leaving, the cobbler reminded the apprentice not to be late the following morning. The apprentice was so happy, from the way he reminded him not to be late. He knew that the cobbler enjoyed himself.

On the shuttle ride home, Andriel asked Chitrah what they had agreed to. Chitrah told Andriel that all the secretaries and junior officials at the Ministry take one day in seven off from work. All Ministry staff are allowed to, but many of the more senior officials do not, because they are afraid that if they do, they might find someone else has taken their desk when they go back. So he was going to start taking one day in seven, and go work with the cobbler. The cobbler will arrange for him to have his own set of hand tools and will deduct the cost from his wages, just like he will deduct the cost of the slippers. Andriel realised that she was still wearing them, and asked Chitrah where her shoes were? He handed her a bag with her shoes in it.

That evening, when they were back in their own apartment Chitrah admitted that part of the reason he was doing this, was because he wanted to make sure he had more than one skill to offer people, in case they had to make a run for it, to keep the Sith from taking their baby. It might be too easy for the Sith to find them, if he only relied on his computer skills. Andriel liked his line of reasoning, but wondered why he waited until they were home before telling her. Chitrah told her that the Imperials have spy equipment everywhere. When you are in a public place, or a place they control, you have to suspect that they are listening to you. Andriel asked if that was why he used his computer at the dress shop. He told her it was, he can detect their equipment. She asked if there was anything in the dress shop. He said he did not detect anything, but that does not mean they would not try to place something in the future. There are a few women from the Ministry who come to the dress shop. It would be very easy for the Imperials to persuade a couple of them to leave something behind, even if they did not want to. Andriel asked him if he has ever detected their equipment. Chitrah told her that every hotel room they are first assigned to, when they come to a new planet, has listening devices built into the hotel room. Because they have never taken the recommended room, when they upgrade to something more comfortable, they have avoided their prepared rooms, and been in safe rooms. Andriel thought back to their first room on Yitabo. Chitrah told her it was bugged, but the one they moved to was not. What about Chalacta? It was bugged. "So they heard the pillow fight?" Chitrah told her they had. Now Andriel was glad Chitrah had not had sex with her that night. She would not want the perverts listening to her and Chitrah when they made love, it was like they could take something beautiful, and make something ugly out of it. She asked him why he was telling her this now when he didn't before. He told her that until now, her innocence had protected them both. Now she has information that they did not want the Imperials to hear, so she needs to be careful. Now she knew that Chitrah had been watching out for her even when she did not know. He has always been her Champion, and he always will be. They had a pleasurable time before they both fell asleep.

The Ministry was not happy that Chitrah's production rate had decreased slightly since the Sith's visit. Their experience is that whenever the Sith interfere in the Interior Ministry's affairs, productivity drops. They were able to determine that he adopted the work schedule of the secretaries and junior officials. How do they get him to work like he did before? Some officials suggested sending him to other planets, he tended to work better on those assignments. The problem with that, was the down time while he was traveling, when combined with the higher output, is less than his current level of production. Sending him to another planet is only productive if they are critical assignments. The senior official of the department let the other officials know, that the Moff would look favourably on any one who could come up with a solution.

The next time Chitrah was at the Ministry, one of the secretaries who had modeled for his wife, asked to speak to him on her next break.

When picking up the list of his next assignments, one of the officials (the one who came to his apartment when he was sick) asked if he could talk with him in private. Chitrah told him it was fine, and they went into an unused meeting room.

"Officially I am asking you why your productivity has dropped since the Sith's visit."

Chitrah waited.

"Unofficially I was hoping you could give me some advice for my marriage. I saw how your wife lovingly looked after you when you were sick. I'm assuming that you must have your way with women to get someone like her to fall in love with you."

"Surely you've read me file and know the circumstances of our marriage union."

"Unfortunately that part of your personnel file is sealed. We suspected that you may have picked her up at a Cantina or some dance club, on one of the planets you have had assignments."

Chitrah told him the real story behind his marriage. What helped him a lot was finding out from her mother some of the little things that keep her happy. Since he had already decided in his heart to love her no matter what, getting to know her and finding the little things that make her happy has helped her to fall in love with him.

"Officially, the reason I have slowed down, was because I was starting to feel burnt out. I decided to take one day in a cycle to focus my mind on something else, so that when I am doing the Ministry's work, I can keep my mind focused on what I am doing."

The official thanked Chitrah for the advice, and went back to his desk to write up an official report. The senior official was pleased with his official's ingenuity in talking directly to Chitrah, and passed the report along. He also gave him leave to take a day off, letting him know his desk would still be his. The official was so excited he started calling his old school buddies to see if he could hook up with any of them. Then he started thinking about Chitrah's advice, and knew how he should spend his day.

Chitrah met the secretary, and she told him that there were rumours going around the office that he might be sent on another assignment to help out another Moff. She did not hear anything more concrete than that. Chitrah told her that the Sith were watching him and Andriel, so it might not be good practise to communicate directly with him anymore. He will still greet her when he comes in, because everyone in the office expects it, but if she needs to contact him, she can pass a message to him, through the photographer, or through the dress shop. They will get it to him.

She knew about the Sith visiting their apartment. She also had the photographer calling her from time to time, inviting her to model for him in other shoots. She had told him that it would not be the same without Shaak Chi and her companions to liven things up. He agreed with her, but kept calling, it was his way of keeping in touch. Chitrah thanked her for the information before they parted company.

Chitrah told Andriel about the rumour, so that she would be ready on short notice to leave. She told him that she hoped they were heading back to Eriadu, it would be good for the baby, but she did not explain.

She did give him a piece of the adept cloth she received on Chalacta, and asked if he could sew her a pair of work gloves, the adept's cloth on the back, leather on the palm side. He took a quick outline of each hand, then he measured the diameter of each finger where it joined the palm, and the length of each finger.

Andriel had been talking to Shaak how it was important to the emotional stability of a Devaronian baby, if it senses the mother as being part of a clan while it is still in the womb. Shaak had heard that this was the way of many species that were made up of clans. She said that she could convince the elders to adopt her and Chitrah as being honorary members of their clan. They are both well respected, and did not see it as a problem. Andriel thanked her, and told her that they may have to go that route, if she could not get to Eriadu.

Because of Shaak's puzzled look, she explained why Eriadu was the best choice, and what she would need to do to prepare.

One day while Queen Anthila was working in her office in Santhe Corporation, the Head of Security knocked on her open office door to interrupt her.

"Excuse me Madame Santhe, there is a lady in the outer office inquiring if we sold surplus thermal blankets."

"Why are you bothering me with this? You know we do not sell to civilians. Send her away!"

We were going to, until she came up on our data base of being a person of royal interest. It was a good thing she did not use her Ministry ID, or the outer office would be in lockdown."

Queen Anthila's curiosity was sufficiently peaked. So she asked that her image be displayed. Andriel's 3D image appeared before her. She could tell that she was patiently waiting for a response to her inquiry. Queen Anthila thought, "Smart girl not to use your Ministry ID, what are you up to?" She asked her Head of Security if they did have surplus stock of thermal blankets. He told her they did not, and what they did have, the Imperials did not know about. She asked if any of the stock they did have was used in manoeuvres recently. He told her that a unit had recently returned from night manoeuvres were their blankets would have been used. "Get one of the used blankets from the troops and replace it with a new one. Take the used blanket and remove all markings from it, so that it could not be traced back to Santhe Corporation, and sell it to her."

"What price should we ask for it, since they have not been priced to sell on the open market?"

"Look up what a regular blanket of the same size would sell new, and charge her that price, that is what she will be expecting to pay."

The Head of Security did as he was told, first he told the receptionist, to inform the lady that they are currently looking through their stock, if she could be a little more patient. The receptionist was surprised to receive that message, he was expecting armed security to escort her off the premises. When the Head of Security came out with the blanket this woman asked for. The receptionist wondered who she might be, to get this type of attention. The Head of Security sold the blanket to Andriel, and apologized that he could not give her a formal receipt, because they could not afford to have the sale traced back to them. Andriel touched the blanket and knew right away that this was not an ordinary blanket. She liked that the outer material was a light kaki brown, the colour of sun baked dirt. She paid the credits she was asked for and placed the blanket in her hand bag and left.

The Head of Security used his voice link, making sure he was visible to all the cameras, to ask Madam Santhe, what should he do with the credits? She told him to send someone to go buy sweet treats for the office, they all deserved it.

A number of days later Chitrah was called to the Ministry. They told him that he was being sent back to Eriadu for what looked like a two month assignment. There was a freighter leaving in two days that they were booked on. It will be a longer trip than normal, since the freighter needed to make a number of stops on the way.

When Chitrah left the Ministry, he did not bother going home. Instead he made a bee line for the shuttle terminal to take him to the dress shop, so that he could tell Andriel in person. Then he would head to the shoe store near the Nautolan Enclave, to try and finish all the work on his bench, and to let the cobbler know he would not be back for close to three months. When Chitrah tried to access the itinerary of the freighter they were booked on, the only information he found was that it was heading to Randon. Randon was only one system away from Deysum on the Trax Tube. After confirming that they had two cabins booked, he knew that he needed to talk to Andriel about the idea that popped into his head.

That night he told Andriel that he wanted to ask the freighter captain if he could stop off at Deysum III, since they would only be one system away. Andriel told him to go on, because he obviously had a plan. Chitrah told her that this would probably be the last opportunity they would have to communicate to their families that they were all right. She asked him how they were to do that, since they were no longer part of their clans, and if they did try to run away from the Sith, they would first confront their parents. Chitrah told her that they sell shoes for pregnant women going on trips. They were supposed to be very comfortable, and they are called travel shoes. If he went to his father and bought a pair for her, and paid the initial asking price, his father would know right away that she was pregnant, which means that we have a good relationship. This also gives him the opportunity for him to complain to whoever will listen, that no attempt was made to bargain. It would be his way that he could tell his good friends in the clan about them, without violating any of the clan laws.

Andriel became excited when Chitrah explained it. They also made what was called a travel dress, for the same purpose. For pregnant women to be comfortable when they travel. If she paid full price for that dress, than her mother would know that she was pregnant, and would be able to complain to the different ladies in the clan. She wanted to do this.

Chitrah warned that this would probably tear them apart emotionally, since they could not hug or kiss any of their family members, and it would be a forever goodbye. Andriel thought that the good outweighed the bad. This way they got to say goodbye with good news.

Andriel mentioned to him that he would be by himself for most of their time on Eriadu. He asked her why? She told him it was better that he did not know, but it was for the good of the baby. Chitrah knew that she would tell him everything after the fact. So he kissed her and told her that he trusted her.

The freighter they boarded was another Barlow Medium Freighter, built by Corellian Engineering Corporation. Their captain was a male Devaronian, which surprised Chitrah and Andriel, their first officer was a female Iktotchi.

The Iktotchi are a humanoid species from the planet Iktotchon, in the Expansion Region. They average about 1.8 meters in height. They are hairless with rough, tanned, skin to protect them from the fierce winds of their home planet. They have horns that protrude downward from the top of their skulls, just past their chins, with the horns of the male being larger than the female. The most interesting thing about them, is their ability to see glimpses of the future, in visions and dreams. Something that most Iktotchi try to hide from other humanoid species because of prejudice.

The captain informed them that the first officer had passed on their request to stop off at Deysum III for personal reasons, and he did not see that as being a problem. Andriel and Chitrah looked at each other, neither one had actually made the request. When they looked at the first officer, she just smiled.

Both Andriel and Chitrah felt safe with this crew, and left their luggage in their cabins before heading to the common room to secure themselves. The captain asked Chitrah if he still liked to repair cards and boards, as they had a note about him from their company. Chitrah told him that he could also run diagnostics on all the electronic equipment on the bridge. The captain invited him to the bridge after they were clear of the station, and his lovely wife could come as well. Andriel blushed at the compliment, the captain was considered very handsome for a Devaronian male.

After the all clear was given, Andriel and Chitrah went forward to the bridge, arriving at the same time as the first officer. The captain asked Chitrah what he needed to run diagnostics on the equipment. Chitrah told him that it was best to run static diagnostics first, before running dynamic diagnostics. They should place everything in their neutral position, it was okay for the ships momentum to carry them while they ran the first set of diagnostics. The first officer let Chitrah have her seat, while she followed Andriel off the bridge, since Andriel had motioned for her to follow. When they were far enough from the bridge, Andriel stopped and asked the first officer how she knew that they wanted to stop at Deysum III, neither she nor Chitrah had contacted the ship, they wanted to talk to the captain in person. The first officer told her that she had a dream the other night, where she saw her and Chitrah talking about wanting to stop at Deysum III, you both knew it would be very painful for both of you, but the message that needed to be delivered, was more important than the pain. Whenever she has dreams like that, they are always true. Andriel asked her, if she is a seer? The first officer told her that she did not have the self-discipline to attempt to become a seer. She prefers just to accept them as they come. Andriel thanked her for her frankness, and was interested in hearing about anymore visions or dreams she might have about them, and yes, they were grateful that she was able to get permission on their behalf. The first officer was happy that they were not upset with her, she had gotten into trouble a few times, from people who accused her of interfering with their lives. As they walked back to the bridge they felt the ship's power output increase. Chitrah must have finished the static tests.

That evening Andriel told Chitrah about what the first officer shared with her. Chitrah commented that it was a good thing they were only talking when the first officer had her dream. Andriel asked him, why he would say that? Chitrah reminded her that they were in bed, when they had that conversation, would she have had that dream if they were doing something else.

Andriel asked, "Like what?"

Chitrah responded, "Like this" and proceeded to tickle her.

It was an uneventful trip to Randon. Andriel and Chitrah had enough room in the storage bay to work out. They only negative thing about the trip, was finding out that the captain was from Devaron. After the Treaty of Corusant, the captain has been only able to meet up with his wife once a year, when they go into Mandelorian controlled space. They asked him what he would do if war broke out again. He said that he would have to resign his commission, and try to find his way back to Devaron. They knew that he was proud of being one of only a handful of Devaronian males that has ever achieved the rank of captain.

Both Andriel and Chitrah were nervous when they docked at the Deysum III space station. The captain told them that he could only give them a half day at the most. They had decided to go by themselves to their parents' homes. Then they would meet up at the shuttle terminal, and return together.

Chitrah did not go straight to his parents' home, he decided to replace the items he had destroyed on his wedding night first, since it was on the way. When he entered the storefront, he waited patiently to see who would come out of the workshop to serve him. It was his father. The look of surprise was very evident on his face, but he was able to keep his self-control.

"Yes, how may I help you?" In a louder than normal voice, Chitrah spoke up, "I would like to buy some shoes."

As soon as Chitrah's brother heard his voice he recognised it, and got up right away and went to the kitchen, signalling his mother to come into the workshop. Unfortunately his wife was cleaning upstairs, and he did not think he had enough time to call her.

Chitrah's father in an equally loud voice asked, "Are these shoes for you or someone else?"

"I would like to buy a pair of shoes for my wife."

As soon as Chitrah's mother heard his voice, she tried rushing into the storefront, but her son grabbed her and hugged her close to himself.

"What type of shoes would you like for your wife?"

Chitrah reached into the display window and picked up the pair of traveling shoes on display. "These traveling shoes are what we are looking for."

Chitrah's father quoted him a price, and was surprised to see Chitrah pay what he asked for. He wrapped up the shoes and handed the bundle to Chitrah. Chitrah made sure he touched his father's hand and looked into his eyes. They both had tears in their eyes. Then they both heard Chitrah's mother starting to cry softly, because she wanted to see her son.

Chitrah had to run out of the store before he broke down. When he reached the end of the block he fell to his knees and started sobbing. The people walking by looked at him, and gave him a wide berth. No-one stopped to ask him what was wrong. Back at the shop, when Chitrah's mother heard the door open she called out, "My Son", and was able to break out of her son's grasp, only to run straight into her husband's arms.

He held her tightly to himself, so she would not run out onto the street after Chitrah. He started crying with his wife in his arms. She called out one more time, "My son" before crying in her husband's chest. Achram came out of the workshop and hugged both his parents, and cried with them. His wife heard the commotion and came downstairs to find them in the storefront, in a group hug, crying. She asked Achram what was wrong. He told her that Chitrah was just there, and he bought a pair of traveling shoes for his wife. When her father-in-law saw her puzzled expression, he told her that they are going to be grandparents again. She heard her mother-in-law softly say "my son" one more time and she could not hold herself back. Brunewa loved him, thought he was the best brother-in-law a woman could have, and she missed him.

After they all stopped crying, Papa locked the front door and shut off the lights to the storefront, they did not want to deal with anymore customers that day.

When Chitrah recovered enough, he got up and went to the shuttle terminal to wait for Andriel, fortunately he did not have to wait very long.

When Andriel entered her mother's storefront, she locked the front door so that no-one could enter after her. When her mother came out of her workshop, she ran straight for Andriel, when she saw who it was. Andriel shut off the lights in the storefront so that no-one could see inside, or her mother could forfeit her position as head of the clan. She hugged Andriel, and kissed her all over her face, then she rubbed cheeks with her, which caused them both to cry. After Andriel's mother could regain her composure, and wiped the tears from her eyes, she turned the lights back on. She asked Andriel, how she could help her? Andriel told her that she was there to buy a dress. She walked over to the window display and took the travel dress off the mannequin. "I want to buy this one."

Dreamara's eyes became as large as saucers, and she asked her if she was sure she wanted to buy that one. Andriel just nodded yes. Her mother quoted her a price, and was surprised that she paid the initial price. She wrapped the dress into a nice bundle and handed it to Andriel, touching her hands. Andriel looked into her mother's eyes, and could not take it anymore. She quickly unlocked the front door and bolted out of the store. She ran partway down the street before she could not see where she was going, because of the tears in her eyes. She leaned up against a building and started crying.

Dreamara had started crying as soon as Andriel bolted out of the door. She locked the front door and turned off the lights to the storefront. She went to the communicator and called her eldest daughter. She asked if she could come over right away and bring her children. It was evident to her that her mother was crying. She asked her, what was wrong? Her mother did not answer, instead she said, "I'm going to be a grandmother again." To say that this statement did not shock Lindream would be an understatement. She terminated the call with her mother, closed up her shop, rounded up her children, and headed to grandmother's house as fast as she could drag them. When she got there she was told about Andriel's visit, and what she bought and how much she paid. She hugged her mother and cried because she missed her kid sister.

Her children were used to seeing grandmother cry from time to time, but this was the first time they saw them crying together, they hugged them and asked them to stop crying, which earned them all wet kisses all over their faces. Mother gave her oldest daughter credits to go buy sweet treats for everyone. This was also a first, it had always been grandmother who gave her credits for treats. She hurried off, before mother could change her mind, and call her back.

When Andriel saw Chitrah waiting, she ran to him. When he saw her running, he ran to her. They both hugged and cried for a bit. When they sat in the shuttle, they both held hands. This was the first time Andriel did not look out the window, her heart hurt so much. On the spaceport they went straight to their freighter, and into Andriel's cabin, and sat on her bunk, hugging one another. The first officer told the captain that both passengers are aboard ship, and they were ready to depart. The captain told the ship's computer to record the passengers as being secure. The computer told the captain that it had no visual confirmation that the passengers are secure, since they were both in the female passenger's cabin. The captain told the computer that both passengers are experienced travelers, who knew that they needed to be secure when departing a spaceport. Since the computer had no visual confirmation that the passengers were not secure, it was safe to assume they are. The computer could not find fault with the captain's logic, and recorded the passengers as being secure, so that the ship could depart the spaceport. The captain tried being as gentle as possible in his manoeuvres. When Chitrah sensed the ship was getting ready to depart he suggested that they sit on the floor, so that they would not have a long way to fall if something went wrong. Chitrah sat on the floor, but Andriel sat in his lap, as they held each other, drawing strength from each other. After the captain gave the all clear, they both got up, and lay next to each other on Andriel's bunk. They each shared how the meeting with their parents went. Then cried some more. They did not talk the rest of the evening, they just lay there in each other's arms, drawing comfort from one another.

Eventually they both fell asleep like that. When they awoke in the morning, they were both a little stiff, since they had not moved all night. Chitrah got up and went to his own cabin to shower and change. Andriel got up to shower and change when Chitrah left. After sharing breakfast, they decided to tell the captain and his first mate, why they wanted to stop at Deysum III. They went to the bridge and told them how they are both from Deysum III, and had been forced by the Sith to marry each other. They had been forced out of their families and their clans because of their marriage. Their families also knew that Andriel had hated Chitrah at the beginning of their marriage. Since their marriage is now what it should be, and this would probably be the last opportunity they would have to let their parents know that their marriage was as it should be. They went to their parents' homes to let them know they are alright, and to say their final goodbyes on a good note. It tore them apart that they could not interact with their families as they would have liked because of the clan rules. They decided not to tell the captain about Andriel being pregnant. The captain thanked them for telling him. He knew that many families were affected by the stupid war, and the false peace. To know that they are trying to make something good out of something bad, was encouraging to him in his situation. After they left the bridge, the first officer followed them. When they arrived in the common room, she told them she had a vision of their baby, if they want she could tell them what sex it will be. They both decided they did not want to know the sex of their baby. They did want to hear about the vision, but after lunch, they still wanted to spend the morning together in Andriel's cabin. The first officer told them she understood, and would try not to give away the sex of their baby, when she shared her vision.

When they went to Andriel's cabin, they both asked each other if they had told the first officer that Andriel was pregnant. It became apparent that neither one had mentioned it to her. They weren't sure how to take it that this woman knew more about them, than they did themselves.

They both felt that they needed to do one more thing before they could have complete healing, and closure, as far as their families are concerned. They both wanted to express their love to their families, but because their families where not there their mate would stand in place of their families. This way they could express their love and someone would be able to receive it and return it. They decided that Chitrah would go first, with Andriel representing each member of his family. They both closed their eyes, while Chitrah pictured each family members in his mind. Chitrah did not tell Andriel who he pictured, she would just react to his love. First he pictured his father because he was the one who came out of workshop to interact with him. He hugged his father with a big hug, and was surprised to feel his father hug him back. He kissed his father on his cheek and hugged him some more. He felt his father hold the back of his head in his hand and kiss him on his cheek, and hug him. Then he let go of his father, because his mother came into the room, they hugged quickly, then they held each other's heads, looking into each other's eyes. Andriel started crying because she could feel the love his mother has for him, and did what she thought his mother would do, and kissed him all over his face. She knew that this is what she wanted to do when she called out to him. Then they touched foreheads together, until Chitrah sensed his brother come into the room, and he greeted him the way he did his father. This time his brother did not hold his head as his father, but he ruffled his hair, because Chitrah was his kid brother, then he kissed him on his cheek and returned his love. Then he imagined his sister-in-law coming in the room, and hugged her and cried on her shoulder, she returned his hug and kissed him repeatedly on his cheek as she cried. When they stopped crying he let go and opened his eyes. Andriel opened her eyes and saw the look of amazement on his face. Her eyes were still watery, since she felt the depth of his love for his family. Chitrah cupped her head in his hands and told her, that it was like he was there in the storefront, able to share his love with each of them.

Andriel told him that he felt his love for them, but she also felt their love for him, it was an amazing experience.

This time it was Andriel's turn. They both closed their eyes again. This time when Andriel entered the store she did not stand around and wait for her mother to come out, she walked into the workshop and hugged her mother who would have just gotten up from the sewing machine to see who came in, they both cried and kissed each other all over the other's face. Then she felt her mother rubbing cheeks with her, she knew in the back of her mind that this was Chitrah stimulating her cheek, but because he was representing her mother, it did not feel erotic, she felt the heat in her cheek not go to her secret place, but to her heart, then it enveloped her being, and she just hugged her, then her sister was their coming out of the kitchen. She repeated with her sister, what she had done with her mother. It had been a long time since they rubbed cheeks together, and felt the same sensation, with the heat around the heart, then going through the body.

After hugging for a while, she let go and opened her eyes. When Chitrah opened his eyes she gave him a big kiss on his lips. When they stopped kissing, she thanked him for letting her experience what she did. Chitrah told her that he was afraid to stimulate her cheek, but did it, because she said it was not an erotic feeling when she did it with her mother, and was surprised with the amount of heat energy coming off her body shortly afterwards.

When they went to the common room for lunch, they found the captain and first officer already there.

After lunch the captain said he was going to take a nap, and left the first officer in charge. They walked her back to the bridge. After she was settled in her chair, she started to share what she saw and felt with her vision.

Their first born child would be a healer. The child would have the best traits of both of them. The child would be a healer in many senses, including the righting of wrongs. Then she saw them with many children, she knew that most of them were not theirs, but they loved them all like they were their own. She could not tell which were their children, since none of them looked like the first born.

This vision excited Andriel, she was talking about them having more than one child, and their firstborn would be a Righter of Wrongs. Definitely not a Sith. Andriel asked her if she understood her right, that the first born would not end up being a Sith, and that they would have more than one child. The first officer confirmed that what she said was true. Andriel bent over and gave the first officer a hug, and kissed her on the cheek, and thanked her for sharing her vision with them.

The first officer beamed at this reaction, she was used to getting unfavourable responses when she shared something. As they were about to leave she did caution them, that just because she had a vision, it does not mean that things will happen that way. There are things that can happen that will alter the way the future unfolds.

Andriel grabbed Chitrah's hand and dragged him back to her cabin. In the cabin, Andriel suggested that the first officer may have inadvertently revealed the sex of their child. There are only female healers among the Devaronians. Chitrah told her that most of the healers amongst the Chagrian were male. Andriel pouted because she thought she had figured it out. Chitrah laughed when he saw her pout, "I thought that you did not want to know the sex of the baby."

"I do, but I don't, if that makes any sense?"

Chitrah kissed her and told her it makes perfect sense. Then he suggested they change and go work out.

The captain entered the bridge and asked the first officer, "What's happening on our favorite channel?"

"Andriel and Chitrah did not notice that they drifted closer to the edge of the cargo bay. He really tossed her hard. She twisted her body to hit the floor safely, but instead she slammed into the bulkhead. She's probably winded, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was sore for the next few days."

Chitrah did not like the way Andriel hit the bulkhead. He ran over to her to make sure she was alright. She looked dazed, and took a couple of gulps of air. He asked her, if she wanted him to help her out of her practise suit? She told him she just needed a minute to catch her breath. When she indicated that she was ready, he pulled her up to her feet. She told him that from now on, no more jarring throws, and no blows to the abdomen.

Chitrah complained that she was taking all the fun out, of his workout. "It's not fair that you get to wail on me all you want, and I have to take it easy on you."

Andriel was a little upset because of her bad landing, and she had been feeling sick the past few mornings. "Well it's not fair that I have to carry the baby, and you don't."

Chitrah just smiled, than told her that he was wondering when she would bring the baby up. Andriel was still feeling short tempered and asked him to explain himself. He told her that she had been pushing herself harder than normal the last few days, but he did not want to say anything, because she knew her body better than he did. Andriel admitted that she had been feeling sick the last few mornings and was hoping that a good workout in the afternoon might help. It hasn't, so now she has to look forward to being sick and sore for the next few mornings. Chitrah suggested that they finish their workout, and he would give her a good massage after he helps her out of her suit. She still needed to practise some of her throws. Andriel felt good throwing Chitrah around.

Back at her cabin, she waited for Chitrah to get out of his practise suit, before coming to her cabin to help her out of hers. She could feel her body stiffen up where she had hit the bulkhead. Chitrah knocked on her door before coming in. Andriel noticed that he had something in one hand. He helped her out of her suit, noticing how she favoured her one side. He helped her right out of all her clothes then asked her to lay face down on her bunk, but with her head where her feet normally were.

Chitrah built a nest around Andriel's face so that she was still able to breath, but her head would not move around. He covered her body with a few towels, then Andriel smelt this nice fragrance fill the room. Chitrah had poured a light aromatic oil into his hands, and it was the heat in his hands that caused the oil to release the fragrance. He started massaging her feet and worked his way up her body. He would add more oil to his hands when he felt he needed it, and was always moving the towels so that it was only the area of her body that he was working on, that was exposed. Everything else was covered up. As he worked his way closer to where she was injured, he asked her to let him know if he was hurting her. She asked him, where he learnt to massage like this? He told her that his father had taught him. He believed that every husband should be able to give his wife a good massage. This was part of his preparation for getting married. She asked, him who he practised on? He told her that he practised on his father and his brother. His father told him that if he could give a good message to them, giving a massage to the woman he married would be easy. The hard thing was that his mother and sister-in-law would watch. They expected their husbands to give them a massage after he was finished with them.

Andriel smiled at the picture she saw in her head of their family.

Chitrah was able to gently massage where Andriel was injured. There was only slight swelling from bruising, and he was able to stimulate blood flow to the area which should speed healing. After he had finished massaging her head, he spread a blanket over her to help keep her body warm. He had the ship's computer play some soothing sounds in her cabin, like the rustling of leaves in the wind and the sound of different birds singing. He dimmed the lights in her cabin to 25%, and left her alone.

Before he had opened her cabin door to leave, she was already sound asleep. He let her sleep for about one hour, before he woke her up and offered her a fresh cup of tea, and suggested that she get dressed for dinner. When she entered the common room, everyone could smell the fragrant oil on her body, and commented on how nice it smelt. She told Chitrah that she was not as sore as she was after practise, and she had more movement in her limbs on the damaged side of her body. Chitrah told her that he would give her another massage tomorrow.

The next day while trying to dress for their daily practise session, Andriel found that the injured side of her body had stiffened up too much to put on her practise suit. She had the ships computer tell Chitrah that she could not get her suit on, in case he finished dressing and was going to the cargo bay to wait for her. Chitrah told the computer to tell her to just dress in comfortable clothes, and they would just do the modified exercises.

On the bridge the captain and first officer were surprised to see both Andriel and Chitrah enter the cargo bay without their practise suits on. After watching for a while, they mentioned that they thought they could do what Andriel and Chitrah were doing. Occasionally Chitrah would have to hold Andriel so that she could stretch out some muscle groups without further injuring them. They went through the modified exercises twice, to give them an equivalent of a good workout. Andriel found the second time through to be much easier, with her muscles loosening up. Chitrah gave her another massage, and let her nap before waking her for dinner. When they arrived in the common room for dinner. The captain and first officer questioned them about the routine they practised that day. They told them that a courier pilot had taught them the routine as a way to stay in shape since there was no room on the ship to do any conventional form of exercise. With both the captain and first officer expressing a desire to learn the routine, Andriel and Chitrah agreed to teach them the exercises, since it appeared that Andriel would not be able to train for a couple of days. The next day before going to the cargo bay, Andriel and Chitrah stopped by the bridge, to get the captain to join them. After going through it once, the captain told the computer to let the first officer know he was on his way back to the bridge. This way the first officer could start heading to the cargo bay. Andriel and Chitrah would do little jumps, body twists, and stretches, to help keep their bodies warm until the first officer arrived, and then they could repeat the session. Andriel found that with her daily massages, her body was healing quite rapidly. She was afraid to tell Chitrah when she felt completely healed, and was too embarrassed not to tell him. She broke down and told him the next day, while he was giving her a massage. He told her that he had thought that was the case, when he could massage the damaged side of her body, as hard as he could her healthy side. Just for that she owed him a complete body massage. Andriel protested that she did not know how to give a massage. Chitrah said he would start training her after dinner, because he really wanted someone to give him a full body massage. She agreed, feeling it was a reasonable request, and because she did owe him a massage.

By the time they got back to their regular practice routine, the captain and first officer felt that they had learnt the modified exercises well enough that they could do them on their own. They both developed the habit of doing their daily exercises when they went off duty. Chitrah started teaching Andriel how to massage, starting with the feet, and doing a different body part each night. This way Andriel's hands could strengthen, and not cramp, which would have happened if they tried to do too much at once. They found that if they could both sit on Andriel's bunk in such a way that their backs were both resting on the bulkheads for support, they could massage each other's feet at the same time.

The freighter finally made it through the Trax Tube to Daalang spaceport. They had some freight to unload, and they had an official pouch for the Ministry. Chitrah volunteered to deliver the pouch, because he wanted to visit the Ministry, in case he was ever assigned there. He also wanted to see if he could find some fragrant oil for massaging, since his supply was almost used up, and they were getting to the more interesting body parts. The crew were happy to let him do it, since this was one part of their job that they did not like. Andriel wanted to go with him, but the crew convinced her not to. Since security was tighter here, than on any planet they had been on, including Eriadu. She was free to explore the spaceport, they would page her when it was time to return to the ship. She would have preferred going to the planet with Chitrah, but gave in to them, since she believed that they wanted to do what was best for her. They also advised Chitrah not to wear his Ministry ID if he was not coming straight back to the ship, or he could become a target for attack by some disgruntled citizens.

Andriel walked him to the security checkpoint for boarding the shuttle to the surface. She was surprised that he was checked just as thoroughly as everyone else despite his Ministry Security ID. They only difference was that they did not confiscate anything that triggered an alarm, like his electronics equipment. Now she knew why they had warned her against going with him. If security was this bad up here, it must be worse on the planet.

On the planet there were numerous checkpoints to pass through. Once inside a droid taxi, they could easily check his itinerary with the droid, and pass him through the checkpoints without searching him each time. The hardest checkpoint to pass through was at the Ministry itself. Where they made him demonstrate his computer and all the equipment associated with his work. He suspected that part of it was to show he did not have any fake equipment which could be a potential bomb, part of it was because they had never seen any equipment like his before, and they were curious about how it all worked.

Once inside the Ministry there were no more checkpoints, but there were security forces on regular foot patrol. He dropped of the official pouch where he was directed, and told the official that the ship was traveling on to Eriadu. If they had anything to send, he would come by later to pick it up. The Ministry's layout was similar to what he encountered on most planets. He assumed that it was intentional, so new transfers could start work right away, and not have to waste time with orientation. Chitrah went to the office that looks after computer field work, and went right past the outer office to the inner office, as if he was reporting for work. The official in the inner office was able to extract his work history off of his Ministry Security ID, and was impressed that he had received accolades from two different Moffs. Chitrah told him that he was passing through on temporary reassignment to Eriadu, and decided to drop in, in case he was ever assigned to Daalang. The official was happy to chat with him. It was a nice distraction from his regular work, and it would not look bad on his file that he had entertained someone of Chitrah's caliber. He showed Chitrah their entire database on computer work assignments, not just on Daalang, but in the entire sector. Chitrah downloaded the information into his computer, just like he did at every new office he worked in. What surprised him, was that the officials never seemed to notice he did this while talking with them. He never asked if he was allowed to have this information, because they would probably say no. The official did not think their Moff would ever arrange for Chitrah to come to Daalang. Even though they had no contractors of Chitrah's calibre. They were good enough to plod through any work assignments given to them. Chitrah thanked him for his time, and shook his hand before going to the outer office.

In the outer office Chitrah stopped at the desk of one of the secretaries, she was well aware that he had just come out of the inner office, so must be someone of relative importance. He told her that he had two questions to ask her. He had been giving his wife some massages and was running low on the fragrant oil he was using, and was hoping she could tell him where he might be able to purchase some? She turned red, but suggested a few different places, where he might have success in finding some. She even brought up a map on her screen, to show him where they were. Chitrah's next question, was if it was alright for him to leave his case of electronic equipment with her, while he goes shopping? It gets an awful lot of attention whenever he goes through a checkpoint. She promised to look after it, and told Chitrah that she must be quite the lucky lady, for him to go to all this trouble for her. Chitrah smiled and told her, he was the lucky one.

The secretary could not help but fall in love with Chitrah, wondering where she could find a man like him. She sighed as he walked away, at least she will have some juicy gossip to share with the other secretaries. She even had his electronics case with her. She was not going to let it out of her sight, she would take it with her whenever she had to leave the desk. She did not care that it looked heavy.

Before leaving the Ministry, Chitrah put away the Ministry Security ID, and took out the regular ID, that was made for him on Yitabo. The big reason Chitrah left the electronics case with the secretary, is because it might be confiscated at a checkpoint, since his Ministry ID was not being displayed.

Chitrah was able to buy some fragrant oil at the second place the secretary had suggested. He purchased a much larger supply than he had originally. He found that because of Andriel's fur, he was using larger amounts then on someone with regular skin, like his father. Just before the Ministry checkpoint, he put away his regular ID, and got out his Ministry Security ID. It turned out that the same security personnel were still manning the checkpoint. They asked him, where his electronic equipment is? He told them that he left it in the Ministry, under the personal care of a secretary. He did not think that they would still be there, and did not want to go through the whole demonstration again. They smiled at him and let him through. He informed the secretary that the second location she suggested had what he was looking for. She told him that she would have to remember that in case a handsome man came by wanting to give her a massage. Chitrah told her that he hoped it happened soon, because it can be a very stimulating experience. She turned redder than she did before, and handed Chitrah his case. He thanked her for looking after it. She told him that it was her pleasure. As he was leaving she took out some papers and started fanning herself, it had suddenly gotten hot in here. The secretaries near her desk were also fanning themselves, they had overheard their conversation. They all laughed when they saw what the others were doing.

Andriel was having fun exploring the spaceport. Thanks to Chitrah's information when they explored the spaceport at Deysum III, she was familiar with what she encountered. Her main focus was to see if she could find anything to help her mission on Eriadu. She was not disappointed when she did not find anything. She only hoped it meant that she was well prepared for what was ahead. When she heard the page for her to return to the ship, she had to go to an information kiosk to find out where she was, and to get the directions for returning to the ship. Chitrah had already returned, and handed over the official pouch of documents for the Ministry on Eriadu. After departing, Chitrah ordered his dinner in the common room. Andriel asked him to order her's as well, she suddenly realised that she did not have anything to eat since breakfast, and she was starving. While they ate Chitrah told her all about his trip to the planet, and the hassle he had going through all the checkpoints.

He had found out at the Ministry the reason for all the security. During the Great Sith War a group similar to the Sith but even more zealous, called the Krath, had invaded and conquered the planet, and butchered everyone who had opposed them. The people remembered, so when they suddenly found their planet under Sith control again, because of the treaty of Corusant, they showed their displeasure by killing the first group of people the Imperials sent to take control of the planet. The Imperials came back in force and killed all the heads of the planetary security force, for not preventing the slaughter. They disbanded the local planetary security force and set up their own. No-one who works for any Imperial office on Daalang is a local. They are afraid of the potential risk of a terrorist attack. There are known guerrilla cells, in the badlands surrounding the city, and every once in a while something in the city's infrastructure gets blown up. There is usually enough warning that they are able to evacuate all civilians before any explosions.

Andriel was glad the crew convinced her not to go to the surface. With her red features she would have been easy to spot as not being a local. In the wrong part of the city it could have gotten her killed.

Later that evening Chitrah continued training Andriel in giving a massage. Because they could only be partially dressed, because of the body parts they were working on, partially dressed, became totally undressed, and they were no longer thinking about massages. The next morning over breakfast Andriel told Chitrah how much she was enjoying his instructions on massage. Chitrah turned purple, but did not say anything. When he looked up at Andriel she had the look of sweet innocence on her face. He saw the first officer having trouble eating, it looked like she was having trouble, not to break out laughing. It was a good thing the captain was on the bridge.

Chitrah was able to get a complete full body massage before they reached Eriadu. Andriel let him sleep right where he lay on her bunk. She could have gone to his cabin to sleep, but preferred to stay in her cabin and lay down beside him, making sure he stayed warm. She reaped her rewards in the morning.

On Eriadu, Chitrah was invited to speak with the Moff, as he had before. The Moff told him that he had heard about his success in training the computer technicians on Chalacta. Since they did not have enough work to hire a contractor as skilled as himself, the Moff would like him to train four of the Ministry's electronics maintenance staff to cover any jobs that might come up. Chitrah had already introduced them to doing field work, and he did mention the last time he was on Eriadu how competent they all were. Chitrah told him their competence was not an issue, having the right equipment for the job was paramount. The Moff told him that they had received four standard kits, issued to computer field technicians upon completion of their introductory course. Chitrah told him that the kits were fine if they were working on the main computers that are in the industrial complexes and could bring back questionable cards and boards to the lab for analysis, but in most situations, a computer technician finds himself, they do not have that luxury. He told the Moff that the biggest problem the technicians had on Chalacta, was not understanding the computer systems, but not knowing what equipment they needed to take with them, and how to use it properly. The Moff asked him why he could not train them on his equipment. Chitrah told him that his equipment is custom made, when he goes, his equipment goes with him, and the technicians would still be in the situation they are now. The Moff asked him what additional equipment they would need. Chitrah had to think back to what the technicians had shown him they had on Chalacta. He started naming the components they did not have but would need. When he finished the Moff asked him if that was the complete list. Chitrah told him it was not, it was a list of the minimum amount of extra components they would need, his own kit would be the complete list. The Moff was impressed with Chitrah's forthrightness, he had an assistant call the head of the electronics lab, and had the assistant repeat the list of additional equipment they would need for each of the four units, and asked his opinion. The head of the lab told him that Chitrah had demonstrated his competence the last time he was on Eriadu, if he believes that the additional equipment is the minimum they required, than he believed that it is true. He did not know that everyone in the Moff's office, and Chitrah and all the high officials with Chitrah could also hear him. He suggested to the Moff that Chitrah and the selected technicians go to Seswenna. He had heard that there is an electronics shop that had opened on that planet that should have most, if not all the equipment on the list. The Moff felt that sending all four technicians with Chitrah to Seswenna would leave them too short staffed on Eriadu. He would only authorise two of them to go with Chitrah, to go purchase all the equipment they needed, then they would come back, and Chitrah would help them become familiar with their equipment. Then one would accompany Chitrah for half a month to the assigned sites for training, and they would repeat it until all four were trained.

Chitrah asked the Moff's pardon for interrupting him. The head of the electronics lab was startled to hear Chitrah's voice. Chitrah continued. He thought it would be better if each technician was with him for a whole month, it would be okay if he trained two of them at once. The more computers they were exposed to, the better trained they would be.

The Moff was also surprised by Chitrah's interruption. He considered what Chitrah had said. All the high officials were nervous because Chitrah had dared to interrupt the Moff, and because the Moff had become silent. After thinking about it for a minute, the Moff realised that he had already indicated that having two technicians accompany Chitrah would not overburden their electronics lab, and Chitrah already had experience training field computer technicians on Chalacta who were supposed to have already been trained. Here Chitrah would be covering their basic field training. At the same time giving them hands on experience. The Moff agreed to Chitrah's suggestion. It would also minimise travel time in that Chitrah would not need to come back to Eriadu when switching between technicians.

When they finished with one planet they could go directly to the next.

The high officials were relieved that the Moff did not scold Chitrah, if he had, they would have had to find some way to punish him.

It was a nice reunion when Chitrah came down to the electronics repair lab. The head of the lab told Chitrah which of his guys had been volunteered to be trained by him. Chitrah asked them, who would be leaving with him in the morning? They still had not decided. The head of the lab asked Chitrah, who else was listening to his conversation with the Moff?

"Everyone who thinks they are someone in the Ministry."

The head of the lab told Chitrah that he leads a charmed life. If the Moff had been upset with his interruption, there was no telling what type of punishment they would have tried to administer. Chitrah told him that he felt it was his place to speak up, after all he was the specialist they brought here to administer the training. If the Moff had not been prepared to hear him out, then he should not have brought him here. "That's why we love you here. To you, the work is more important than the politics."

Andriel went down to the quartermaster's store. She bought some cold rations as emergency supplies for her mission, and hoped she did not have to use them. She went back to their apartment in the married residents' quarters, and started packing everything she would be taking with her. On Lianna she and Shaak had made three outfits for her, from the adept's cloth she was given on Chalacta. The adept's cloth was the closest material to looking like the rags the street gangs wore. From far away she would look like one of them, and would be hard to spot, when she was walking in the rubble. She packed two of them in the bag she had made from what was left of the adept's cloth, she had packed away all the tea she brought with her, except for one package that she left out for Chitrah. She hoped it would be enough for him for the next couple of months. She also packed away all the undergarments she had purchased from their dress shop, specifically for this mission. She had also purchased a supply of feminine hygiene products from the supply they carry at their shop, for this mission. If she is not able to secure a steady supply of food, and starts losing weight, her body could miscarry the baby, as a survival reaction. Then she would have to worry about bleeding. If that happens, then she failed. She would have failed their baby, that she was willing to do this for. She would have failed her husband who is trusting her to do what is best for their baby. She did not know if she would be able to come back to him, if she failed. It would be better for him to think she was dead.

Andriel scolded herself for thinking like this. The first officer saw their baby, and even knew what sex it would be, and even talked about them having more children. She had to believe in herself the way others do. The real reason for the feminine hygiene products, was in case of a severe bleeding injury. They were one of the best things to use as a bandage. She also packed away some wire to use for snares. She had also brought some non-fragrant soap. After more than 4 years in isolation, it is unlikely that the Devaronian community has any.

Andriel had everything packed and ready. The only thing left to do was to change into what she would be wearing when she left. But she wasn't ready to leave yet. She wanted to spend the evening with Chitrah. She was just thinking about him, and here he is coming through the door. She met him at the door and gave him a big kiss. Chitrah was not surprised by this, because that was what he wanted to do. They stood in their embrace for a good minute with the door to their apartment open, they did not care if anyone walking by saw them.

After they broke apart Chitrah suggested that he go get them some dinner, and meet up on the patio, hopefully it was still being used. Andriel liked that idea and went straight away to find them a place to sit, since it was getting pretty packed the last time they were on Eriadu. When she opened the door to the patio, she found that there were not too many couples on the patio. Apparently the novelty of the place has worn off. She found the table she wanted, and sat down waiting for Chitrah. She suddenly had an idea and turned to the closest couple and asked if the building computer could be contacted from the patio. They did not know, and they never heard of anyone trying. So Andriel thought she would try.

"Building computer can you hear me?"

"Yes!"

"Can you play music on the patio?"

"Yes!"

"Could you play samples of music considered romantic?"

The computer started playing small excerpts of music. Andriel wondered, what species considered them romantic? When she heard a sample that sounded promising she asked the computer to make note of it. When she thought she had an interesting selection, she asked the computer to play samples from the same album. She was able to find three albums that she liked. She asked the computer to play them consecutively, and to label the selection Patio 1. The other couples made note of what she called it, so that they could call it up next time they were on the patio. With nice music playing in the background, Chitrah commented on how romantic it felt when he brought their dinner. Andriel mentioned that it sounded like a nice collection of music. That's how Chitrah knew that she was responsible for the music.

Over dinner Chitrah told Andriel about meeting the Moff again, and about the reason they had brought him here, and about the trip they would be taking to Seswenna in the morning, to purchase some equipment for the technicians. For Andriel the timing was perfect, but she did not mention it to Chitrah, until they were back in their apartment. When they approached the door to the patio, the building computer asked, if it should keep playing the music? The couples that came after them indicated that they wanted it, so Andriel asked the computer to keep playing it until there was no-one left on the patio. They all thanked Andriel as she left the patio. Chitrah took her hand and told her that that was thoughtful of her. Back at the apartment Andriel asked Chitrah if he could play the music she asked him to download from their apartment computer on Lianna. Chitrah did one better he downloaded it from his computer to the apartment computer where they were staying, because he believed it would have better sound quality.

They both knew this would be the last evening they would have together for a number of months. They were both hungry for their partner's body. They did not make wild sex, they wanted their partner to feel the love that they had for them. So that it would sustain them for the time they would be apart. It was while resting between their bouts of lovemaking that Andriel told Chitrah, that the timing for him leaving in the morning was perfect. With her not being in Eriadu City, they will assume that she had gone to Seswenna with Chitrah. It will be a long time before they determine she is missing, and try to find her. As the time approached for Andriel's departure, she asked Chitrah if she could give him a full body massage.

Chitrah complained that he would rather give her one. Andriel told him not to be silly, if he gave her a massage she would fall asleep and miss her chance to leave undetected. Chitrah reluctantly agreed. Because the lights were dimmed in their bedroom, Andriel did not notice that he had tears in his eyes when he placed his face in the nest she made for his head. He knew that there were two reasons she wanted to give him a massage. The first one was she wanted him asleep for when she left the apartment. That way he could truthfully admit that he did not know when she left. The second reason was that this would be his last memory of her, if something happened and she could not make it back to him. He knew that he should not think like that. He did absolutely trust her, and knew she was very capable. But if the Devaronians suspected that she had some connection with the Imperials, they would probably kill her.

After she finished Chitrah's massage, Andriel took a shower to wash the smell of sex off her body, and to get as much of the smell of the massage oil off her hands. She dressed in the last outfit that she made from the Adept cloth. This one was hooded so she covered her head. She put on her nerf vest that she made on Yitabo, since there was a chill in the air. She took a frozen ball out of the cooler. She and Shaak had made up a ball that was untreated reek skin on the outside, since it was hairless. Inside were scrap pieces of meat, bone and gristle. It was cryogenically frozen on Lianna, by Shaak's father in the butcher shop where he worked. It was stored with the frozen foods on the freighter with the crews' knowledge. Andriel smuggled it down to Eriadu in her luggage, wrapped in the thermal blanket she purchased from Santhe Corporation, and stored it in the apartment's cooler for the day, and it was still frozen. She slung her bag over one shoulder, and covered herself with the thermal blanket. She tried to keep the frozen ball from touching her nerf vest, since the nerf wool would absorb the condensation on it, and swell. She was sure that if she encountered anyone in the building they would be scared out of their wits, because of the strange shape she was presenting. When the building computer detected her in the hallway, through its thermal scanners, it believed that a small rodent had made its way into the building undetected, and sent a maintenance droid to investigate. Andriel was able to make it out of the building, before the maintenance droid intercepted her, so the incident remained buried in its memory, along with other similar encounters. Andriel made her way to the truck depot, trying hard not to be spotted on any visual security cameras. At the edge of the depot Andriel looked carefully at each truck, trying to spot the designation which would indicate which one Orlo drove. After spotting the truck, she studied the cameras to see if she could make it to the truck undetected. Most of the visual cameras swept the depot at regular intervals. If she timed it right she would be able to get all the way to Orlo's truck without being seen. The thermal blanket should reduce her thermal signature to that of a small creature, and the frozen ball should keep any excess heat energy from escaping over the course of the evening, so no-one would suspect that a human had entered the truck. She made it, and placed the frozen ball on the truck's floor mat. With the thermal blanket over her and the frozen ball under her, Andriel spent a cramped night. She was able to adjust how warm or cold she was by how close her body was to the frozen ball. On the infrared scanners it just looked like the small creature was moving around.

In the morning Orlo was warned by a mechanic/technician that a small creature was in his truck. They did not want to try and get it out while in the depot, because there were a lot of things a frightened creature might knock over, and make a mess. It would be better if he could chase it out of the truck once they left the edge of the city. The convoy leader has already been warned that he would need to slow down at the edge of the city. Someone handed him some vegetables to toss to the creature when he entered the truck so that it would not try to attack him. From the size of the infrared signature they believed it was a large Chinchawwa, but they were not sure, since they could not get a sharp image. They believed the truck's cabin was somehow interfering with their ability to focus the image.

The Chinchawwa was a hairless rodent. An herbivore that preferred eating rotting vegetation. It has an unusually long neck for a rodent, which enables it to look around objects while keeping its body hidden. It has clawed feet in the front which it uses to dig out a den. It has cloven feet in the back to help it climb over difficult terrain. It stands about 20-30cm from claw to shoulder. Between 50 to 75cm in length from nose to tail. It was the favorite prey of the Ratporcus. The early settlers found the meat to be acceptable, but stopped trying to catch them when they secured a steady meat supply. The Ratporcus was a fine haired omnivore mammal. Prized by early settlers to Eriadu for both its succulent meat and its pelt. It had clawed feet in the front to dig the Chinchawwa out of its den, and cloven feet at its rear to help it chase its prey over difficult terrain. Its head looked Similar to the Eriadu's rat, with a small fang jutting down from its upper jaw. It had a plump body and a small curly tail. It stands about 1-1.2 meters at the shoulder, and 1.2-1.5 meters in length.

Orlo hoped it was a chichawwa, and not a small ratporcus. The ratporcus can be quite nasty when cornered. He carefully opened the driver's door, and heard a voice coming from the blanket over the floor mat on the passenger's side. "Orlo is that you." He recognised Andriel's voice. He threw the vegetables in his hand onto the passenger's seat in case someone was watching, and quickly climbed up into the cab of the truck.

He told Andriel that it was him, and to stay where she was for now. After they left the depot he told her she could move but had to stay below the windows, or she would be spotted. She told him that was all right, she just needed to stretch. She was starting to cramp up real bad. He asked her what in the world she was up to. She told him she could not tell him in case they figured out that she had caught a ride with him. She did tell him that the last time she was on Eriadu, she was followed every time she left Eriadu City. She believed the person that followed her was instructed to do so by the Ministry, and probably rode in one of the military vehicles. Her husband had told her that every time she left Eriadu City, she was risking the lives of those who followed her, as well as her own. She did not want it on her conscience that she had caused someone else to be injured or killed because they were supposed to follow her. Orlo believed her. He got to know her on her last visit, and believed that she was the type of person that preferred to help others not hurt them. He asked her if she had something that she could be thrown out the truck when they reached the edge of the city. She told him about her ball of raw reek hide stuffed with discarded pieces of meat, bone and gristle. It was still frozen when she climbed into the truck, but was now thawed and a bit mushy. Orlo laughed, Andriel had really thought this through. He told her that she could have the pieces of vegetables he had thrown on the passenger's seat, she was about to decline, but thought better of it, she had room in her bag, and she might want it later to snack on. She had already eaten one of her cold ration packets for breakfast. She asked Orlo if there was very much change on Eriadu, since the last time she had been here. He told her that the only change he noticed, was in the behaviour of the personnel in the Ministry. They were easier to talk to, not so quick to get upset. There were even rumours that young couples were sneaking down to the archives to watch old vids together. They say it's the new form of dating. Andriel wanted to laugh when she heard that.

"At least they are staying out of trouble."

"You got that right."

While Andriel was on her way to Old Town Factoryville, Chitrah had met up with the two technicians that were traveling with him to Seswenna. When they boarded the freighter, they found out that there were only two cabins booked for them, a noble family from Eriadu had booked the other two. It was the same freighter that had brought Andriel and Chitrah to Eriadu. The captain was about to ask Chitrah where Andriel was, but the first officer kicked him. Fortunately Chitrah was the only one to see it. The captain did tell Chitrah that there is a problem. They did not have enough chairs in the common room for all the passengers. He could let Chitrah sit in the first officer's chair on the bridge, while they manoeuvred away from the spaceport, as she would be elsewhere, making sure they were properly detached. But he was not sure what they would do when it was time to jump to hyperspace. Chitrah deposited his equipment inside one of their assigned cabins, and told the technicians that the captain had invited him to the bridge. They can take their seats in the common room.

The technicians were in awe of Chitrah, that the captain had invited him to the bridge. As he passed through the common room, Chitrah saw the nobleman and his wife sitting in their seats in the common room, fortunately for Chitrah they paid no attention to him, thinking he was part of the crew. Chitrah recognised them from the night he and Andriel had gone to the theatre in Eriadu City. It would not be good if he or his wife recognised Chitrah.

When the captain came to the bridge, Chitrah asked the captain if the seats in the gun turrets were designed for the jump to hyperspace. The captains face lit up, of course they were, why didn't he think of that? Chitrah told him that he did not mind sitting in a turret when they jumped to hyperspace, since the first officer was required to be on the bridge. He expected that the view would be quite spectacular.

Andriel had thrown out her pet ball, when Orlo had instructed her to. After they were back up to speed and caught up with the convoy, he felt that it would be safe for her to get up. He didn't believe anyone would be looking at his truck any more. He told her that when they get inside Old Town Factoryville, there was a place where some ruined buildings are pretty close to the road. He is going to fake a vehicle breakdown. All the convoy ahead of him will keep going. Everyone behind him will stop because they can't get around. He will get out of his truck cursing his bad luck, causing everyone to have their eyes on him. That would be the perfect time for her to get out of the truck and sneak into the ruins out of sight. It is important for her keep low, so that no-one will see her even if they notice her door open. He will eventually find the problem, blaming it on the rodent for loosening some wires in the cab. She needs to keep out of sight until the last vehicle passes, it will probably be the three legged Imperial walker. As soon as it passes she should get up out of her hiding place and start running behind the convoy. The walkers usually ignore single scavengers running behind the convoy. They are used to scavengers running behind the convoy until they reached a safe haven. It is only if a group comes out, that they will start shooting. Like if a street gang spots you and tries to chase you. Andriel was very appreciative of all Orlo's advice. She started rehearsing in her mind what was going to happen, and wondering when it would be safe to leave the main road, and start looking for a patrol to follow into the city. She absentmindedly started chewing on a piece of vegetable she found on the seat, that she did not pickup from before. Orlo had been watching her out of the corner of his eye. He really wanted to know what she was up to. Who did she want to help so bad, that she was willing to risk her life for them? He knew about her husband, the blue guy. He had heard as many good things about him as he had about her. Maybe someday he will get to meet him. He must be one special guy, to believe in his wife enough, to let her do this. Most guys would want to keep their wives chained to the stove in the kitchen.

Chitrah did not go all the way back to the common room after manoeuvres were completed. He kept to the shadows, trying to see what the nobles were doing. He actually did not need to worry about the nobles. They would not have recognised his face if he had been standing in front of them. The only thing about him they would have recognised, was the Denebrillan Star Silk shirt. The day after the theatre, they would have been hard pressed to remember the skin colour of the gentleman wearing the shirt. They had both fantasised about the outfits the couple wore. A few days later, if you had asked them to describe the couple wearing the outfits with the Denebrillan Star Silk shirt and blouse, they would have described themselves.

The technicians spotted him because they were looking for him. They wanted to know if they should be doing anything. Chitrah told them that what he usually does is talk to the captain, and ask if he has any cards or boards that he as a technician can look at. It gives him something to do with his time, and it puts him in the good books with the crew. He had already repaired all their cards and boards. Since this was the ship, and crew, that had brought him to Eriadu.

Now the technicians understood why the captain is so friendly with Chitrah, inviting him to the bridge. Chitrah told the technicians about the possible problem they may have. The nobles were both at the theatre when he and Andriel were there. If they recognise him, than they will know they were duped by the Ministry, which could really harm relationships with the Ministry. Both technicians promised that they would do whatever he asked them to do. Chitrah told them that the nobles appear to have retired to their cabins, so it was time he gave them a tour of the ship. Chitrah thought to himself that Andriel would do a better job at showing the ship then he would. He wondered if she was all right.

Andriel's heart was just pumping away. She had just made it to the broken down buildings and found a little nook that she could squeeze into and hide. She did not hear any shouting, just Orlo cursing his bad luck. In less than a minute, Orlo seemed to have found his problem and got the truck up and running. She did not know what he was doing, because it sounded really ruff to her. She bet he was having fun playing with his controls to cause this affect. When the last vehicle passed, she came out of her hiding place. She did not have to run hard to keep up with the convoy, since Orlo was preventing the convoy from reaching its cruising speed. The Imperial three legged walker had two pilots, one facing forward, the other facing rearward. Either pilot could control the walker, or the armament. For some reason she waved at the pilot of the three legged walker that was watching her, and the startled pilot waved back. They were pretty close to the truck compound in Old Town Factoryville, when Andriel finally got off the main road, and started making her way through the rubble to where she believed she could find a patrol to follow. She had already packed away the thermal blanket, and her nerf wool vest while in the truck, since it looked like it was going to be a hot day. She kept the hood up since it shaded her head. She found a place where she could watch and wait. She had a sip out of her canteen and rested, while waiting for the right patrol. When she felt rested she spotted a patrol that looked like they were heading in the direction of the building she had used to spot the Devaronians. She followed at what she believed was a safe distance, and was not able to spot anyone following her as she had before.

After the tour, Chitrah felt they should make their way back to the common room for lunch. He himself bypassed the common room asking one of the technicians to bring him his lunch on the bridge. When he reached the bridge he asked the captain if it was okay if he ate his lunch on the bridge. The captain said it was okay with him. But both he and the first officer wanted to know why? Chitrah told them about the evening at the theatre he and Andriel had been coerced into going, and how they were introduced to the nobles. The nobles that are here on this ship were there, and he was afraid to be recognised. The first officer had to laugh, she never met a couple before that had so many interesting stories. She bet Chitrah that without his outfit on they would not recognise him. They are so caught up in their own little world, that they probably could not tell the difference between him and one of the other technicians. Chitrah thought about it for a while. When he thought about how high the nobles esteemed themselves, and how low they esteemed everyone else, including their fellow humans, he believed she may be right. He felt much better, but thought it was wise not to take a chance.

The patrol looked like they were going to take a different route than what Andriel wanted to take, when they reached her building. So she ducked inside the building and found a place where she could watch the road for another patrol, and that she could watch if anyone approached her building. She broke out another cold ration kit to have for lunch while she waited. She told herself that she could not have any more kits that day. She would have to save them for when they were really needed. It wasn't long after she had finished her lunch that she spotted a patrol that looked like they were heading where she wanted to go.

After lunch Chitrah told the technicians to wear some loose but comfortable clothing. He had told the captain and first officer that he would be taking the technicians into one of the cargo bays to teach them the exercises. The captain told him to help themselves all their bays were empty. The first officer decided to tag along with Chitrah, she needed to exercise as well. The technicians were surprised to find the first officer with Chitrah. Chitrah explained what he wanted to teach them, and that both he and the first officer would be demonstrating the moves. The technicians realised that to Chitrah, the freighter crew were just part of his family, just like on Eriadu all the electronic technicians felt that they were part of his family. He was a man with a big heart. It wasn't long before they got the hang of what Chitrah and the first officer were doing. It felt good to stretch their bodies out. The married technician wanted to teach this to his wife, they had both complained that they needed something more physical in their life. The single technician wanted to teach this to his fiancée, he felt it could strengthen their relationship if they worked out together. Chitrah warned them that they might feel a little sore the following day. The solution to their soreness would be to do the exercises again a couple of times.

The patrol did not go all the way, to where Andriel had seen the Devaronians. The road from the military base to ¾'s of the way to the Devaronian community had at one time been a major thoroughfare with three lanes of traffic going in each direction. The thoroughfare ended in a traffic circle were the road looped around back on itself. The thoroughfare was impassable to vehicular traffic because of the number of large buildings that had collapsed across it. There were five other roads that came off the traffic circle. They were all small two lane traffic types, and the patrol chose the road next to the one Andriel wanted. She felt that the patrol was still close enough that she did not expect to be bothered by street gangs as she continued down the road she wanted. Andriel did not know that with her hood up, and her gloves on, she could not be distinguished as being Devaronian. From the way she had designed her outfit, it would take a careful observer to determine that she was female.

As she approached the buildings were she had spotted the Devaronians. But before she reached the square where the road ended, she saw one old Devaronian lady sitting in the entrance to what had once been a storefront. The Devaronians seemed to occupy two sides of the square, with a road coming off of each corner. The side of the square facing the center of the city was blasted rubble with no building standing, which was why she had been able to spot them in the first place. The old lady had spotted her and was watching her. Andriel believed her to be too old to be afraid of strangers. When Andriel entered the square, she was finally able to make out part of the sign over the storefront. It had been a dress shop. Andriel's heart really started pounding.

Andriel approached until she was less than two meters from the old Devaronian lady. The old lady had already guessed that Andriel was female. When Andriel took her hood off, she thought she saw a momentary spark in the old lady's eyes. She told the old lady that she had been raised from a child to be a seamstress, and she was hoping that the good mother would receive her as family (good mother, was a sign of respect, when addressing an elderly Devaronian lady, that you did not know).

"We don't have enough food to feed ourselves. What hope would we have of feeding you as well?"

"Hope has fed millions!"

Right at this moment a young teenage girl came to the door.

"Grandmother, who is this lady?" Grandmother looked at her granddaughter. She loved her so much, but could not give her what she needed. Right now she needed a good mother figure, even if it was for a short time.

"This is your aunt …er"

"Andriel"

"Right, this is your aunt, Andriel, she will be staying with us for a time."

"Andriel, this is my dear granddaughter Uleanna! She is my life. I am Dreamara!"

Dreamara noticed right away that Andriel was troubled and asked her what was wrong. Andriel told her that Dreamara is her mother's name.

"You can call me grandmother, just like everyone else."

"Uleanna, that's a beautiful name, it mean's flower. I bet you were named by your father."

"Why do you say that?"

"Most Devaronian fathers believe their little girls are flowers."

Uleanna looked at her grandmother, she had hope in her heart, something she had never felt since the invasion. "Grandmother, did papa name me?"

Grandmother stroked her head and said "Yes!"

Uleanna had always wanted something from her father, and now she had it, her name, and this lady had given it to her as a present.

"Uleanna why don't you show Aunt Andriel to your room, she will be sleeping with you."

Andriel asked if they have any hot water, she would like to make some tea. Grandmother was so excited that Andriel had brought some tea leaves with her. She told Andriel that they would have some hot water ready by the time she came back down. As Andriel walked through the storefront, she was bothered by how dirty it was. This family had lost hope. In the workshop she found everything covered with dust. It looked like it was all good quality equipment that had not been touched since the invasion. The kitchen was very clean, this room was important to them. The stove was just like the one in her mother's home on Deysum III. It could burn anything as a fuel source, her mother had gas piped to hers. Upstairs she found the living room and dining room covered in dust, obviously they were not used. Uleanna's room was the same size as hers had been on Deysum III, and so was the bed, it was nice and clean, which spoke well of Uleanna. It would not be too bad, with the two of them sleeping there. She was used to more room with the bed she shared with Chitrah. Uleanna showed her where she could hang up some clothes. The closet was pretty bare, she also showed her which drawer in the dresser she could use, if she wanted to put anything away. Andriel told her that the only thing she wanted right now was some tea, and pulled a packet of tea out of her bag. Uleanna could not remember what tea tasted like, but she knew that grandmother was really keen to have some, so they both rushed down stairs.

After dinner, all three technicians were found playing Hutt Wars on their computers. Chitrah had downloaded a copy of his onto theirs. The captain suggested that they all try to get some rest, since they would be jumping to hyperspace in what would be the middle of the night.

Chitrah thought he would wear his practise outfit, and try to use it as a mattress, and sleep in the cargo bay. Since they only had two cabins assigned to them. It was a big mistake. The suits were designed to absorb contact energy by quickly deflating at the point of contact, then re-inflating after the contact pressure was removed, that meant that it had a built in threshold level that would cause it to deflate when it was reached. When Chitrah lay down on the cargo bay floor, the pressure in his butt region and shoulder blades, were over the threshold limit causing the suit to deflate in those areas. Since the downward pressure was not that much over the threshold value, when compared to a blow, the suit deflated slowly. But in about 10 to 15 minutes, his butt and back would be resting on the floor. His head would have been forced forward, with his chin resting on his chest, since the threshold level in the suit around his neck and head was not reached until his back was resting on the floor. His arms and lower part of his legs never reached the threshold level, which placed his body in awkward positions to try and sleep. Chitrah found that he always needed to roll around if he wanted to keep padding between himself and the floor. He found his body really starting to crave sleep. So he stopped moving around and let things settle where they may. Just as he was starting to drift off to sleep, the captain came by and woke him up telling him that they had 15 maybe 20 minutes before they jumped to hyperspace. He helped Chitrah out of his practise suit, and led him to one of the gun turrets, making sure he was properly strapped in before leaving for the bridge.

Grandmother made her tea lighter than Andriel normally would. She told Andriel that it was so long since she had tea that she did not want to make her first cup too strong, and ruin it. Andriel made her cup and the cup for Uleanna just as strong as Grandmother's. After taking a moment to enjoy the first few sips. Grandmother proceeded to give Andriel a grand tour of their kitchen. Andriel picked up a medium sized bowl and handed it to Uleanna. She asked that the next time she had a bowel movement that she do it in the bowl. Uleanna started complaining, why did she have to do it, why couldn't grandmother or Andriel do it? Andriel crossed her arms, and had a mischievous smile on her face. She told Uleanna that since both she and grandmother are adults, they were so full of crap, that if they tried to use that bowl it would overflow, and they would have quite the mess on their hands. Grandmother almost sprayed everyone with tea, as she was taking a sip while Andriel was giving her nonsense explanation. She could not help but breakdown and laugh. Andriel and Uleanna laughed with her. This was the first time Uleanna had heard grandmother laugh since before she lost her parents. She decided right there and then, that she would do anything this good lady asked of her. Grandmother asked if there was anything else that she wanted them to do. Andriel told them she wanted them to start collecting their urine, whenever they went pee, and place it in the large waterproof urn they had in the kitchen. They might need to alter the lid to the urn if it wasn't able to keep the smell from seeping into the kitchen. Both grandmother and Uleanna, realised that Andriel had a plan for living with them. For the first time in more than four years they started to have hope for tomorrow, and they both placed their faith in Andriel. Andriel made them all a second cup of tea, and when she handed it to them she told them that it was to help them all pee better, which caused them all to laugh again.

Some of grandmother's neighbours had seen her invite this stranger into her home, and had snuck around to the back kitchen door to try and hear what they said. They could not make out what they said, but twice now they heard laughter coming from the kitchen, and detect a comforting smell, but it was not strong enough for them to know what it was. They had tears in their eyes because they longed to be in there with them. Could they dare hope that this stranger would bring change to their lives, in a good way? Uleanna's best friend Matrucy asked her mother if she could go knock on their front doorway, she did not believe that Uleanna would turn her away. Her mother told her that she believed as her daughter, but it was best for tonight that they be left alone, as a family. Tomorrow is a new day, it might be the start of a new future.

After the jump to hyperspace, the captain went back to check on Chitrah. He found him asleep in the gunner's seat. He unbuckled his harness and woke him up. He led the sleepy Chitrah to his on cabin and let him lay on top of his own bunk, and covered him with a blanket. Chitrah thanked Andriel for looking after him, and went to sleep. That comment brought a smile to the captain's face. He was sure to tell the first officer when he relieved her for the night.

When they sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy their second cup of tea. Grandmother decided to tell Andriel about what happened here, when the Sith Empire invaded.

"They were huddled in the workshop when Uleanna's mother remembered that she needed to get something. Uleanna's father was with them since he was on leave. They heard her mother scream, and her father ran outside to help her, I and Uleanna followed. An Imperial Trooper had grabbed Uleanna's mother and has dragging her to a hollow in the ground made by an artillery shell, he was intent on raping her. Uleanna's father attacked the trooper with his bare hands because he wanted to help his wife. She had managed to get his blaster pistol free, and shot him repeatedly until she was sure that he was dead."

"The Imperials started shooting at them, because now they were resistance fighters. Uleanna's father picked up the dead trooper's blaster rifle and started shooting back. He did a good job for someone who had never touched a blaster rifle before. He scored a couple of hits on exposed troopers, and his wife was right beside him blasting away with the pistol. Finally a couple of troopers had worked their way close enough to them, that they were able to lob a couple of grenades at them. We heard two quick explosions and then they were dead. I had to pin Uleanna to the ground with my own body to keep her from running to her parents."

"After the explosions, and the troopers were sure they were dead, they rushed the square. One of the troopers grabbed me intending to rape me, and Uleanna who had been crying, started to scream. A couple of his own troopers shamed him, asking why he grabbed an old lady when there were so many beautiful young ladies around for the taking. He let me go and I was able to hold Uleanna and comfort her and shield her with my body, while all around us we heard the crying and the sobbing of women being raped, and their children screaming. Every single Devaronian male who was home on leave was killed, trying to protect the women in his family, whether it was wife, or mother, sister, or daughter. I was the only Devaronian woman who was not raped that night, and the only elder of all the clans that survived the night."'

"If I did not have Uleanna to look after, I would have attacked the Troopers with my bare hands until they were forced to kill me. Some of the rapist after raping a mother would slaughter the whole family to silence any witnesses. We felt as if the Imperials had taken all the inmates of an insane institution, covered them with armour, placed a blaster rifle in their hands, and unleashed them on us."

Andriel had put her cup of tea on the table and went up to grandmother, hugging her with tears in her eyes. She then motioned Uleanna to come to her, who ran into her arms crying. Andriel could not imagine the suffering that her people had gone through, but grandmother's description was enough to break her heart. After they cried themselves out, grandmother continued her story.

"Next day the survivors from all the clans came to me for comfort and help. I had remembered that there was a bitter wild plant, that if you drink the extract it could induce a miscarriage. So I described the plant to the women and they went out looking for it. I boiled up a large pot of bitter tea, enough for everyone, including the young girls, because some of them had been violated. Everyone drank the tea except for one young mother, who refused. She claimed that she was pregnant before the invasion, and was not about to give up the last present her dead husband gave her, who died trying to protect her honour. It was rumoured that she had been raped multiple times by a number of Troopers while they held her baby daughter hostage, after killing her husband."

"We told her that it was not our way to force her, but it was a dangerous way to bring a Devaronian child into the world, when there was no family, our clan, to nurture the child while it was still in the womb. She said that a mother's love should be enough for any child, and left us. I organised the women into making a large funeral pyre to burn all the bodies of our dead. I asked them to remember as many as they could, so that when the time came we could pay homage to them. Any dead Imperial troopers that were found were dragged out to the wasteland, that area where you saw all the bombed out buildings as you approached the square. We left them for the Eriadu rats to feast on. Since we knew that the Imperials hated the rats, especially since they found them feasting on their wounded, and not just their dead. The hardest part was trying to convince the women not to hate the Imperials, because it would cause more harm to themselves, and their families. I told them that the men who raped them would not remember them, so why should they hurt themselves by holding on to the bad memories. They had to move on and live."

"I wasn't strong enough to keep everyone together. As food became scares, and no help came, the community fractured. Everyone looked out only for themselves. I think the Imperials hoped we would all die, so that the shame of what they did would be covered. Andriel I was too weak, I could not keep my people together."

Grandmother started crying again, both Andriel and Uleanna comforted her. Andriel told her that it takes more than one person to hold a community together. The community has to want it, knowing that it is in their best interest. Grandmother started stroking Andriel's face with her hand.

"Maybe because you are here, they might want to unite again and stand as one."

Andriel said she hoped so, and grandmother rubbed cheeks with her. When Uleanna saw grandmother rub cheeks with Andriel, she wanted to as well, before her parents died she had seen adults do it, and wanted to try it herself. Andriel asked grandmother if it was okay for them to do it. Uleanna did not know why Andriel had asked grandmother, but was happy she agreed. The experience was so amazing that she wanted to do it again. Andriel would not do it and gave her the same lecture her mother had given her. She told her to trust her grandmother's judgment on this. "She only let us, because now we are family." Now Uleanna understood why Andriel had first asked grandmother.

The technicians had woken up before Chitrah did, and went looking for him. They found his practise suit in the cargo bay, but no Chitrah. They took Chitrah's suit to the cabin that held all his other belongings, but before they could search further, they were instructed to return to their chairs to prepare for dropping out of hyperspace. After dropping out of hyperspace, they found Chitrah on the bridge eating breakfast. They asked him if he was alright. He told them that he was fine, he was even visited by an angel last night. The captain and first officer started laughing. That was the first time that anyone had called the captain an angel. With his red looking skin and two devilish looking horns, he was often called a demon.

Even Andriel remembered to deposit her urine in the designated urn. She had brought only one night shirt with her. The night shirt that Uleanna wore looked like she outgrew it a few years back. Andriel made a mental note that she would have to sew her a new one, in fact most of Uleanna's clothes looked too small for her. Andriel had a lot of work ahead of her. Uleanna was very excited that they would be sleeping together. Andriel had to remind her that they needed to sleep and not stay up all night talking. After all, a lot of what they would talk about was important to grandmother too. Uleanna agreed, and fell asleep with one hand touching Andriel's shoulder, almost like she needed reassurance that Andriel was real. When Andriel knew Uleanna was asleep she kissed her on her forehead which brought a smile to Uleanna's face, and dropped asleep shortly afterwards.

In the morning, sunlight was the alarm clock. Uleanna told Andriel that every morning, the water gets turned on for a couple of hours. They can shower then, but they only have cold water. Grandmother usually fills enough pots in the kitchen so that they have enough water for the day. They both undressed and waited in the bathroom for the water to come on. While they were waiting, Andriel showed Uleanna the bar of soap she had brought. Uleanna wanted to smell it, Andriel let her, but told her that she brought some without perfume. Perfumed soap can give you away, if you are trying to hide from someone. Uleanna understood the wisdom of that, for when she is out hunting for food, and anything that will burn in their stove. It was funny that when the water started moving through the pipes, both ladies felt the need for a bowel movement. Uleanna remembered to use the bowl Andriel had handed to her. She asked Andriel what to do with it. Andriel told her to leave it where it is, they will use it once they were dressed. Uleanna only turned the shower open to a trickle, she said she did this because she hoped the heat that was still in the house would warm it up a little bit. They both wet themselves under the trickle than took turns lathering their bodies with the soap. They both found that if they kept close to one another they could use each other's body heat to keep warm. They lathered each other's backs to make sure they were completely lathered. They stood under the shower head just out of the reach of the stream of water. Uleanna asked Andriel if she was ready, when she heard that she was, Uleanna opened the faucet all the way. They both screamed when their bodies were shocked by the sudden flow of cold water. Than they laughed because the other person screamed. They both took as little time as possible to rinse themselves off, and grabbed towels to dry their shivering bodies. The last person under the showerhead was responsible for shutting the water off. Grandmother heard the screams from upstairs, followed by the laughter, it warmed her heart to have happy family in the house. She checked to make sure they still had some embers burning in the stove. She added more fuel, and blew it into a fire, and placed a pot on the stove to boil water. They will both want a cup of hot tea when they dressed and came down. They were both grateful for the cup of hot tea. Grandmother apologised that Andriel's tea was all she could offer them for breakfast. Andriel told her it was all right. She expected that this would be the last time any of them had tea for breakfast. Grandmother was puzzled, if they weren't going to have tea, than what would they have? Andriel told grandmother that Uleanna told her that she prefers baths. Did she draw enough water to have a bath tonight? Grandmother said she did not want one. Andriel brought out a brand new bar of soap, "Even if you have this?"

Since the tub was in the kitchen, grandmother quickly organised a fire brigade to get water to the tub before the water stopped flowing. They were able to get more than enough water for grandmother to have a bath tonight. She put the bar of soap where it could be easily reached from the tub. She asked Andriel what other interesting things, did she bring with her? Andriel smiled and said she will see.

Andriel went through the odds and ends drawer, she knew that every Devaronian has one, and pulled out items that might be useful. She checked what tools they had, and picked out what she could use to cut wire. She handed Uleanna a large spoon, and asked her to retrieve her bowl from the bathroom upstairs. Uleanna was confused, "you're not going to eat it?"

Which made Andriel laugh. "I may do crazy things, but nothing that crazy."

Andriel followed Uleanna upstairs and went into their bedroom. She emptied the contents of the bag on the bed, putting the spool of wire back in the bag. She went back down stairs and placed all the other items she picked out in the bag. Uleanna was waiting for her with the stinky bowl in one hand and the spoon in the other. They all followed Andriel outside. Uleanna's best friend Matrucy was also waiting, but kept herself hid, she wanted to see what they were up to. Andriel slowly walked out, away from the building, it was obvious that she was looking for something, but nobody knew what. Suddenly she saw what she was looking for and quickly walked toward it. She found what looked like a hollow amongst the rubble, and a number of small trails leading to it. She asked Uleanna to place a scoop of poop, in the place she indicated. It would be in the shade all day, so it will not dry out quickly. Andriel had her gloves on and proceeded to make a snare out of the wire and anchored it next to a trail. She then went and placed snares at every trail leading down to the hollow. She then explained to grandmother and Uleanna what she had done. She told them she was hoping to snare a chinchawwa or two. She told them how chinchawwa's liked to eat rotten vegetables. The poop had a close enough smell that the chinchawwas would be attracted to it to investigate. If they could catch any part of their body in the snare, then they could kill it and make a meal of it. Both grandmother and Uleanna had seen lots of chinchawwas about. They were too fast to catch and no-one had thought of snaring one, until now. When they came across a clump of sweetweed Andriel asked Uleanna to pick some leaves, but not by the roots, and not all of it, so the plant can grow back. Uleanna did and handed the leaves to Andriel. Andriel put one in her mouth, and handed one to each of them to try. Uleanna hesitated, she told Andriel that she heard that sweetweed was poisonous. Andriel told her that she was correct, it could kill a Twi'lek, but she wasn't a Twi'lek, but a Devaronian, and Devaronians can eat things that others find poisonous. Uleanna tried it and was surprised that it actually tasted sweet. She told Andriel that there were hundreds of these plants all over the place and no-one touches them. Andriel told her that the other Devaronians will, once they find out. So they have to stay smart, and make sure that they always have some to harvest. The sweetweed was full of vitamins and important nutrients important to the health of growing children and pregnant women. Uleanna asked Andriel, how the other Devaronians would find out about the sweetweed? Andriel replied, by telling her that they would tell them. It would be wrong to keep that information to themselves. Grandmother agreed with Andriel. Uleanna didn't argue she just knew that it would be harder to find, once word got out. Andriel found another place to set up some snares, and showed Uleanna the best place to place the poop. Uleanna found some more sweetweed and picked it like Andriel told her to. Andriel found a third place for snares, and after she had it set it up to her liking, she told Uleanna that it was now her responsibility to check the snares every morning and every evening, and to bring water or urine to make sure their bait stays moist and stinky. If it dries out or disappears in was her responsibility to make sure it gets replaced. She handed Uleanna her bag and asked if she could pick some sweetweed for their lunch. She kept a handful to share with grandmother as they walked home.

Andriel put away everything she had left on the bed. She hung up her two outfits, and placed everything else in the drawer Uleanna said she could use. When she was finished, she went downstairs to the storefront and started cleaning it up. She found an old potbellied stove in the corner which would be perfect to sit around, to talk and share tea. As she was cleaning it up, she found a bin containing coal, she was sure grandmother had forgotten about it. She called grandmother to come to the storefront, as grandmother started to do so, an excited Uleanna stuck her head in the back door and yelled, "We caught one! Aunt Andriel we caught a chinchawwa!"

Both Andriel and grandmother rushed out the back door, only Andriel stopped in the kitchen to grab a sharp knife, and the first clean bowl she could get her hands on. They followed Uleanna to where they had snared their first chinchawwa. The creature was not happy that it was caught, and did not know what to make of these creatures approaching it. They did not smell like a ratporcus, so it did not know if it should be afraid of them. As Andriel approached the chinchawwa she handed the bowl to Uleanna, who understood she should follow Andriel.

Andriel held her left hand high in the air, as if she had something in it. The curious chinchawwa stretched its neck to try to get a look at what Andriel might have in her hand. Suddenly Andriel's right hand flashed out with the knife in hand, and she was successfully able to cut off the chinchawwa's head. Andriel told Uleanna to quickly put the bowl under the severed neck to try and catch as much of the chinchawwa's blood as possible. Uleanna had been as mesmerized by Andriel's left hand as the chinchawwa, and had only seen what Andriel did with her right hand out of the corner of her eye. She jumped into action when Andriel called her name. She asked Andriel why they were collecting the creature's blood. Andriel told her there were a number of reasons. First they want to minimise the smell of blood where they are trying to snare chinchawwa. If the smell of blood is too strong, it will scare away the chinchawwa, but attract Eriadu rats. The Eriadu rats were like rats anywhere else in the galaxy, except they had six legs. Second, the blood of the chinchawwa will help with a project she needs to work on. Some species like to drink the blood of the creatures they kill. Andriel thought about Shaak and the Togruta, but they are not one of them.

Matrucy, who had witnessed everything, and had picked some sweetweed for herself, and tasted it when she saw the others eating it. She ran home and told her mother that the stranger had been eating sweetweed all morning and has just caught and killed a chinchawwa. The daughter handed her mother some sweetweed for her to try, at first she hesitated, but when she saw her daughter was eating it she gave it a try. Then the two of them ran up the stairs to the roof of their home and went over to the side Matrucy indicated, and carefully looked over the side of the building trying not to be seen. Sure enough the stranger was kneeling over something, and doing something, with grandmother and Uleanna kneeling down, watching what she was doing. Andriel had moved the carcass once no more blood came out of the neck. She had reset the snare and told Uleanna that they should come back with some urine to wash the blood away. Urine is a smell equally as strong as blood, but the chinchawwa are not bothered by it. Next Andriel proceeded to gut the creature. After removing the intestines she took them over to one side and started emptying their contents into the bowl with blood. After she finished that, she separated the internal organs into what had good nutritional value for them and what they should use, to try and bate a ratporcus. She placed the stomach with the intestines and spleen and pancreas, along with the head she retrieved, and kept the kidneys, liver and heart with the carcass. Andriel then started constructing a trap for the ratporcus, using a piece of rubble that would be large enough to crush the skull of the ratporcus if it triggered the trap. Andriel had Uleanna help her, and warned her that they had to be careful because the piece of rubble was heavy enough to crush their foot if they accidently triggered it. Uleanna could tell that Andriel was really straining to get the trap set up, and did everything Andriel told her to do, as carefully, and as quickly as possible. When Andriel thought it was ready she told Uleanna to back away quickly. Then Andriel gradually let go, ready to move an extremity, quickly, if she had to. When she had let go completely she backed slowly away, in case she made any sort of ground vibration that would trigger the trap.

While Andriel rested from all that strenuous exertion, she told Uleanna to only mist the items on the trigger with water when she does her daily rounds, and not to touch the trigger. If she sees any children, she is to tell them to stay away, or the mean lady in the house will come out and beat them. Uleanna laughed at that, but knew it would be more effective than telling them it could hurt them, because they would want to try and figure it out. Andriel picked up what was left of their bounty and they all went inside. Andriel found a very large pot and half filled it with water. She asked grandmother if she still had any spice or seasonings that could add flavour to a meat stock. Grandmother had not used them in such a long time that she did not know if she had any left. She was actually quite surprised that she still had a decent stock of spices and seasonings. Andriel told her that she was throwing the liver, kidney, and heart, into the pot, and she should add whatever seemed appropriate. The only thing that grandmother did not have, but would have liked to add it to the pot was salt. Andriel told them that they needed to bring the pot to a boil, then maintain it at a simmer night and day or it would spoil. The liquid they would drink from the pot will be their breakfast, and would give them energy and nourishment to help them start each day. Now grandmother understood why Andriel did not think they would be drinking tea for breakfast anymore. Grandmother asked Andriel if she should add anything to the meat. Andriel thought that because it was their first one, and they did not know how it would taste, they should try it plain. Then they would have an idea what to add to improve its flavour. They placed the body of the creature on a tray and placed it in the oven to cook, and grandmother added more fuel to the fire. Andriel had already told them that they were not throwing out any part of the creature, whatever they did not eat with their sweetweed salad would be tossed into the pot, bones and all. At this time they heard a knocking at the storefront doorway. Matrucy and her mother were standing there. Grandmother invited them in and introduced Aunt Andriel to them. They would have liked to invite them to lunch, but did not think they had enough to go around. If they were patient she would get some water boiling and offer them some tea. They both eagerly wanted to have a cup of tea. The mother noticed that someone had been cleaning in the storefront. They were ushered through the workshop, into the kitchen, where grandmother put another pot on the stove, to boil some water. The mother asked about the sweetweed her daughter had seen them eat. She had always thought it was poisonous. Uleanna told her that it was poisonous to Twi'leks, but not Devaronians, in fact it has many vitamins and nutrients that are important to growing children and pregnant women. Uleanna's friend was impressed that she knew so much. Grandmother and Andriel just smiled.

Uleanna continued by telling them that they need to be careful when picking the leaves. They should not pull up any roots and should leave enough of the leaves that the plant could continue to grow. Uleanna's friend became embarrassed because she had plucked all the leaves off of the plant she had shared with her mother. Her mother found it hard to believe that they had a food source growing under their noses that they did not know about until this Auntie came along and told them.

"My daughter told me that you caught and killed a chinchawwa. Is that true, and how did you do it?"

Grandmother and Andriel looked at Uleanna. She was beaming knowing they had given her the opportunity to explain. She told them that they are cooking it in the oven. Mother got up and asked grandmother if it was alright to take a quick look. Grandmother gave her permission. When she opened the door to the oven they could all smell that meat was cooking, and more than one stomach started to growl.

Mother asked them again, how they caught it? Uleanna told her that they put out bait, whose smell would attract them, and Aunt Andriel had set up snares so that no matter which way the Chinchawwa approached the bait it would get caught in one of the snares. Mother asked what they used for bait. Uleanna giggled and said poop. Uleanna's friend looked at her with wide eyes and mouthed the word poop. When Uleanna nodded yes, she also giggled. Mother was astonished, how could poop attract them. Uleanna told her that Chinchawwa like to eat rotting vegetation, and rotting vegetation smells like poop. Both girls were now giggling together. Mother smiled to see her daughter enjoying herself with her friend. She hoped that they would have many more opportunities to share happy times.

Mother asked Aunt Andriel if she would set up snares for them. Andriel told her no. Everyone in the room looked at Andriel, this was not the answer they expected. Andriel told her that she has too many things to do. She can show her how to make a snare and how to anchor it. But if she wanted to set up snares she would have to do it herself, and she would have to negotiate the cost of the wire with grandmother. She was sure grandmother would include the fee for having Uleanna select the spot where they should set up the snares.

Andriel asked Uleanna if there was any bait left. Uleanna giggled, and said that she thought there was enough for one more site, after that they would have to supply their own bait, which made her friend giggle. Grandmother had to hand it to Andriel. She just let everyone know that she wasn't here for charity. She would only help people who would help themselves, and there was a fee for her services. This was the Devaronian way. What a smart young lady her adopted daughter is.

Both technicians wanted Chitrah to go over the exercises with them after breakfast. They were both feeling stiff and wanted to work the stiffness out.

Because no-one had any credits to exchange, the financial agreement worked out, came in the form of an IOU. Amongst Devaronians this was just as good as credits, and could be exchanged between individuals, they just needed to inform the author of the IOU, who was holding it, so that they knew who to pay when they finally had credits on hand, or maybe they had something they could exchange with the new holder to get their IOU back. They did not extend this courtesy to other species, since no other species had a similar understanding of business, and the burden of debt. After they had their lunch Uleanna would go over to their house, and help them find a place, to place the bait and set up snares. She would then come and get Andriel who would take the wire they purchased and use part of it to set up and anchor the first snare. She would stick around while they made up their first snare and anchored it, just to make sure they understood her instructions. It would be up to Uleanna, whether she would hang around with them to scout out new locations to bait and snare. Only they would have to supply the bait and set up the snares.

They found the meat to be a little bland. Which was a good thing. This gave them many more options for adding spice and seasonings. It wasn't the best meal they ever eat, but they all felt full. For grandmother and Uleanna, this was the first time in more than four years that they felt this way. Andriel went back to cleaning the storefront. Then she remembered to tell grandmother about the coal. Grandmother took the coal and hid it away for an emergency. After Andriel finished with the storefront, she started cleaning out the workshop. It sure would have been nice to have a household droid with a vacuum attachment.

Chitrah and his fellow technicians spent the rest of the day playing Hutt Wars. They would be docking with the spaceport over Seswenna at about 2 in the morning by their internal clock. They did not want to lay down for a nap, in case they would have become too groggy when they docked. They felt they would have a chance to rest once they reached the surface. After docking they took the shuttle down to Seswenna City. It was around 10 in the morning local time. Their bodies were about 7.5 hours behind local time, and they were starting to feel it.

When they showed up at the Ministry, there was some confusion as to what they were doing there. The office had some jobs for them to get started on right away, and there was no mention of accommodations. Chitrah had to explain that they did not have the right equipment to start working, and the Moff gave them permission to come to Seswenna to buy the additional equipment they needed.

They wouldn't listen to him. So he told them he was going into an empty meeting room to rest until they contacted Eriadu to straighten out this mess. The Ministry Officials bristled at the thought of contacting Eriadu. Seswenna was the capitol planet of the sector, so the Eriadu office was inferior to them. Chitrah told them that they should contact the Moff's office directly, if they were not going to contact the Ministry offices on Eriadu. They told him that they could not contact the Moff's office about such a little thing, they would appear incompetent. Chitrah told them that if they did not call the Moff's office, he would, because he had permission (he was bluffing). The bluff worked, they agreed to contact the Moff's office. So Chitrah and the two technicians picked up their gear and walked out of the inner office.

In the outer office they asked a secretary to find out which meeting rooms nearby were not in use. The meeting room around the corner was not being used. He told her to designate it as being in use, he would be having a meeting there with his fellow technicians. He then asked her when she would be taking her lunch break, she shyly asked him why? He told her that their internal time is out of sync with local time, and they might forget to break for lunch. She told them she would be taking her lunch break in two hours. Chitrah asked her if she could contact their meeting room a few minutes before going for lunch, the three of them would love to escort her. She turned a little red, but told them she could not turn down such a nice offer.

When they got to the meeting room, they turned out the lights and locked the door and stretched out on the soft carpet.

One of the technicians asked Chitrah if Andriel knew he was such a smooth talker. Chitrah's reply was, "how do you think I won her heart." They all fell asleep right away, and were awaken by the computer, saying that a secretary was trying to reach them. Chitrah asked that she be put through, the secretary told them that she was ready to go for lunch, and why did they not respond the first few times the computer tried contacting them? Chitrah asked, how long had the computer been trying to contact them? She told them at least ten minutes, she was about to get security to check on them. Chitrah apologised, saying that they were so caught up in what they were doing, that they did not notice the computer until now. She told them they owed her lunch since she is late taking her break. Chitrah agreed, and told her they will be right out. The technicians liked the way he covered their not getting back in touch with her right away.

Chitrah reminded them that all the conversations through the system are monitored, so you don't want to admit you are sleeping on the job. They had a good laugh, while they went to find the nice secretary. They left their equipment with a secretary who had just come back from his lunch break. The secretary they escorted was somewhat disappointed when she found out that two of them were married and the other one was engaged. Chitrah made mental note of that fact, because he did not know. The last time he was on Eriadu this gentleman was complaining that there were no opportunities to take a young lady for a date. She did introduce them to her friends. They all started to ask Chitrah questions, when they found out he is on loan from a different sector. Chitrah apologised to them that he could not answer a lot of their questions because they were enquiring in an area where his wife had the expertise. So they started asking him questions about his wife. The married technician with him, decided he would try to answer these questions, since Chitrah had not had much opportunity to eat. He started by describing her personality. How she was a friendly, outgoing, lady, who radiated positive energy, able to find opportunities others had overlooked. She was a beautiful, bright, lady, who was not out of place associating with the cream of society. Yet would not look down on any hard working individual. She was very approachable, by just about anyone, and she is Devaronian. They jaws on all the secretaries dropped when he told them she was Devaronian. They had all pictured a young lady as blue as Chitrah. One of the secretaries accused the technician of making it all up. There was no such lady as she described. The technician assured them it was all true. The other technician also backed him up. They told them that their Moff had asked Chitrah and his wife to take his place at a theatrical engagement with the nobles of Eriadu. Now the nobles of Eriadu are the biggest snobs in the galaxy. All the top officials were having fits about how this event would go over. They expected it to be one major disaster. They should not have worried, the Moff's chauffeur, who was a friend of theirs told them that by the end of the evening she had them all eating out of the palm of her hand. We did not believe it at first, since she had always been nice to us technicians. But the rumours going around the Ministry afterwards backed up everything the chauffer told us.

The single technician told the secretaries that he had complained to Chitrah's wife the last time they came to Eriadu, that there was no places to take a young lady on a date, except to the brothels. All the secretaries turned up their noses at that idea. She had suggested that they go to the Ministry Archives. There is hardly anyone there, so they did not have to worry about privacy. They have hundreds of thousands of vids on almost any topic they can think of, the staff is very helpful in helping them find a selection if they have never been there before. "I took her advice, and now I am engaged to be married, because of her. The archives are now the place you want to take a person to, on a date." The secretaries were all enthralled by this lady they never met, and wanted to ask more questions, until one of them reminded them that they all had to get back to work. The technicians escorted their secretary friend back to the office and went to collect their equipment. The secretary they had left it with, told them that the officials from the inner office were looking for them, and they were not happy, apparently the person in the Moff's office really chewed them out for ignoring the communiqué coming from the Eriadu office. They are supposed to follow the directions of the one called Chitrah, because he knows what he is doing.

They thanked him and went into the inner office. It was nice to see there was no more chest beating, going on. They told Chitrah they had located the electronic store he had been told about, and asked him when he would like to go? He said right away. He also asked them, when they would be leaving to go back to Eriadu? They told him they were working on it, and would let him know. He told them that they would not need to spend much time on Eriadu, to get the technicians familiar with all the equipment they would be purchasing, so they should expect them to be back shortly, to complete all the work they had arranged for them. One of the officials accompanied them to the electronics store, since he had all the credits they would need for purchasing the equipment.

After Uleanna helped her friend and her mother pick a couple more sites for snares and bait, she came back home and helped Andriel carry rolls of fabric up to the roof, so that they could get the dust off them. Andriel showed her what she did with the blood and feces mixture she made from the chinchawwa they killed that morning. She had spread in on a thin tray so that it will dry. Later she will mix it with dirt to try and make a soil that they can grow sweetweed in, and any other edible plants Uleanna finds, so that Uleanna can spend less time looking for food and more time working in the workshop, because Andriel thinks they will soon be busy.

Uleanna was excited about being able to work in the workshop. As a child she loved watching her mother put together outfits for other people, and she had even started teaching Uleanna before she was killed. She had hoped that she could have made her mother proud of her, as she was proud of her mother. With Aunt Andriel's help she might be able to do it. After they had moved all the fabric, Andriel sent her back out to pick some more sweetweed for their dinner, and to check the bait and snares on her way back. She reminded her to take water to make sure the baits stays moist.

On Uleanna's way back, she found another Chinchawwa in one of their snares and ran home to get Aunt Andriel. This time when they gutted the chinchawwa, they did not use the intestines and internal organs to make another trap. Andriel found that trap making drained a lot of energy out of her, and she did not want a lot of traps around where people could be hurt. Instead the internal organs went into the pot. The intestines were cut into 1.5 meter lengths, and were washed inside and out and left to dry on the roof. Andriel believed they might find a use for them and did not want to discard them.

At the electronics shop, they were able to find most of the items on Chitrah's list. But there were a couple of key items missing. The owner of the shop suggested that they try a local market, where merchants sell whatever they can salvage from buildings that were destroyed during the invasion, and were being removed for future construction. He told the official where to find the market, since he was the only one familiar with the city. Chitrah noticed the other shops nearby. A lot of them carried items they could not get on Eriadu.

Chitrah suggested that the technicians check out the shops. They might find some nice items for their ladies. If they do buy anything, remember to buy some for the other guys in the lab, for their ladies. If they look after their brothers, their brothers will look after them, when they get the chance. They understood what Chitrah was saying, and agreed with him. They knew they would have no problem being paid back the credits they would fork out, and it would help maintain the atmosphere of the lab, where they look out for one another. Chitrah went with the official to check out the market. While the two technicians stayed behind to check out the shops. The official did not know about the market before today, but saw some interesting things that caught his eye. He would have to come back on his own time to check them out. After questioning a couple of the vendors, Chitrah was able to find all the items they were still looking for. He had to buy one extra item, because it was of poor quality, and Chitrah felt he could salvage enough components from the two poor items to make one good one.

Chitrah also found something that would interest Andriel. A damaged weaver's loom. He was sure Andriel could make it work again. He asked the vendor, what was it? The vendor did not know. Chitrah told him that it looked damaged, and asked him what he was asking for it. The vendor stated a price, and Chitrah shook his head and walked away. He would have to bring Andriel here to have a look at it. He was sure it would be sitting in the market for a few more months gathering dust. He was also sure Andriel could get it for at least half the price the vendor had just quoted. He hoped she was okay, and not in over her head with whatever she was doing. After going back to pick up the technicians, the official took them back to the Ministry. The officials at the Ministry asked them if they were able to purchase everything they came to Seswenna for? Chitrah told them they had. The officials told them that that was good, because they just have enough time to get to the shuttle terminal, to catch a flight to the spaceport. They are booked on a freighter heading back to Eriadu, in less than 1 hour.

The seasoning and spices grandmother used when cooking this second chinchawwa, made a big difference in the way it tasted. Andriel could imagine it being served in a high end dinner, the way the flavours came out, and told grandmother. Uleanna agreed with Andriel. They could tell grandmother enjoyed the compliments. During their dinner Andriel asked grandmother if it was okay if she covered up the windows in the storefront with fabric, she did not think it was good for the wind to be able to blow dust and dirt into the house. When she finds some oil or fat, she will coat the fabric so that more light would shine through it. She would like to hang strips of weighted fabric over the entrance to the storefront to keep critters and large insects out. Grandmother liked the idea and gave her permission. After dinner Andriel went back to cleaning in the workshop. Uleanna helped grandmother heat some water for her bath.

The freighter they were booked on was the newest model Chitrah had encountered. It was a Wayfarer Medium Transport, manufactured by Kuat Systems Engineering. It was originally designed for a crew of eight, two being dedicated gunners, but most transport companies found that a crew of three was sufficient. It was rated for 6 passengers but had seating for 14, with no passenger cabins. It was originally designed for inner system commerce, with the occasional quick hop through hyperspace to a neighbouring system. It had the bridge at the front, with a crew lounge right behind it, there was a spiral staircase down to the crew's washroom and the lower crew cabins, usually occupied by the captain and first officer. In back of the crew lounge, where two more cabins for the crew, only one of which was occupied by the gunner/maintenance technician/ freight hauler. There was a long series of cargo lockers behind the cabins, they were called lockers because they were too small to be considered bays. At the end of the length of cargo lockers the ship expanded out like a cross wing but chunkier for the passenger seating area. On each end of the wing was a laser cannon, that could be controlled from each of the gunner's positions on the bridge using a VTS (Virtual Targeting System). Behind the passenger seating area was the power plants for the lasers, behind that was the food area and washrooms for the passengers. Behind that section were the escape pods. The captain and first officer were Human, the third crew member was Devaronian. Even though they were all very tired, Chitrah asked the captain if he could run static and dynamic maintenance programs on their bridge electronics, just so that he can show the other technicians how it is done. He had one of the technicians bring his electronic equipment to the bridge, along with all the additional equipment they picked up on Seswenna. Chitrah then connected the equipment so the technicians understood how it was done. They also understood why Chitrah had not have them do it on the out bound flight, since they did not have all the equipment they needed. Chitrah thought it would be a quick exercise, since the equipment was all new, it should not have had a chance to drift out of tolerance. All the bridge equipment passed with flying colours, except one navigational component. It was way out of whack. This was not what anyone expected, and Chitrah was able to adjust it to the specifications in the captain's manual.

What had bothered the crew about that piece of equipment, was their VTS was interlinked with it. The way it was before, they would not have been able to hit anything they thought they were aiming at. They were happy that Chitrah had tested it. Now they had a very good chance of running off pirate attacks. The captain was sure to let head office know. Who knows how many other ships have the same problems. The technicians were not keen on trying to get to sleep on the passenger seats, until the crew showed them how they could be made to lay flat as a bed. The problem was they were thinner than a bed, so if they were the type of person who moved around a lot while they slept, it would be very easy for them to end up on the floor. That's why they had to be partially strapped in while sleeping. The captain dimmed the lights right down to the passenger area, and had the computer play some quiet music while the technicians slept.

Grandmother enjoyed her bath with real soap. Uleanna was happy to hear her humming while she was in the bath. With their bellies full, and everyone feeling nice and clean, they all slept like babies. The next morning they tried the meat broth, that Andriel had prepared, it was better than tea, and they did feel they had more energy, but they all wished they had something more solid. Uleanna had just stepped out the back door to check their snares, when everyone heard a loud scream. Then they heard Matrucy, yelling as she came running to their house, "Auntie, auntie, come quickly, we caught one. We caught one." If all the Devaronians living in the area had not heard the scream, they most certainly heard the yelling. Andriel and grandmother came outside, and so did every Devaronian in hearing distance. Uleanna had never seen her friend Matrucy so excited. Andriel instructed Matrucy's mother to fetch a sharp knife and a bowel out of her kitchen, she was sure she knew why Matrucy was so excited. Matrucy grabbed her hand and started dragging her to where they had set up snares the day before. She told how she had come outside to place some bait at the places they had set snares, but did not have bait, then she came back to check the place where they did have bait, and she saw a chinchawwa in one of the snares. Andriel waited until Matrucy's mother came out with the knife and the bowl. She handed the bowl to Matrucy, and told everyone to watch both her hands. Two neighbours showed up, to see what the shouting was all about, and to see what this new lady was going to do. Andriel approached the chinchawwa with her left hand raised like she had something in it. Matrucy followed close behind. When Andriel was close enough, with the chinchawwa trying to see what was in her left hand. Andriel flashed her right hand with the knife, and was able to successfully decapitate the chinchawwa. Matrucy put the bowl down when Andriel called her name. Like Uleanna had done the day before, she was looking at Andriel's left hand, and did not see her right hand move. So she did not see Andriel cut the head off. It was only Uleanna and grandmother that saw how Andriel had actually cut the head off. Everyone else had been staring at her left hand. Matrucy was so excited she had to go pee real bad, but did not want to miss anything, so she hopped from foot to foot. After Andriel had moved the chinchawwa to gut it. She told everyone that the blood on the ground should be washed with water or urine, urine being preferable. That was all the invitation that Matrucy needed. She squatted down where the blood was and let it rip. She had the blood washed away in no time. Uleanna could not believe how bold her friend was, when she looked around to see how the ladies would react to Matrucy, she saw that none of them had been looking, they were all watching Aunt Andriel. Matrucy smiled at her when she stood up. They had both gone to the bathroom in front of each other many times as they grew up, so to them it wasn't a big deal. Uleanna smiled back and went to check their snares, she already knew what Aunt Andriel was doing. She found they had snared a chinchawwa at each of their bait sites, she hurried back to let Aunt Andriel and grandmother know. Grandmother went back to the house to get some bowls. Andriel had asked Matrucy's mother if she could use her knife on her own chinchawwas. She readily agreed, because she wanted to see everything Andriel was doing, so that she could do it herself. The two neighbours were mesmerized by what they were seeing. While they all walked to the next location, Matrucy started telling them about being able to eat sweetweed, Uleanna backed her up, telling them how they had baked chinchawwa with sweetweed salad for both lunch and dinner yesterday, and how grandmother had come up with a real nice recipe for baked chinchawwa. Matrucy's mother decided to ask grandmother for the recipe since she was now the expert on baking chinchawwas.

After Andriel had harvested all the chinchawwas, the neighbours asked her if they were going to eat all of them. Andriel told them that right now they only needed one, she had not yet decided what they were going to do with the other two. They each asked her if they could have one. Andriel told them they would have to negotiate that with grandmother. Andriel asked Matrucy, if she had any bait left? Matrucy giggled but said she thought there was enough for two snare sites. Andriel told the neighbours that after they talked with grandmother, they should talk with Matrucy's mother to help them each get a snare site operational. Matrucy was proud that Auntie was handing off some of the responsibility on her and her mother.

The freighter captain knew the technicians were exhausted, since they slept all the way to where they would be jumping to hyperspace. He sent the crew to wake them up and position their chairs for the jump. After the jump they were awake enough that they did not want to go back to sleep. They were all sore and hungry. Chitrah suggested they do some exercises before eating, because it will be harder to work the soreness out, the longer they put it off. Since Chitrah was the experienced traveller, they followed his lead. While they had breakfast, the two technicians showed Chitrah the bounty of items, they had purchased on Seswenna. They had perfumed soap, the women are going to love them. They won't have to buy the strong chemical smelling soap from the quartermaster's store. They found other odds and ends, and knickknacks, that hadn't been seen on Eriadu since before the war. The technician who was engaged, had found a fancy music box with a dancing female Twi'lek on top. It had a memory capacity of close to five hundred songs, and the little dancer moves in sync with the base line of the songs, so it actually looks like she is dancing to the songs. He was planning on giving it to his wife to be, on their wedding day. Chitrah asked him when he was planning on getting married. He said the Ministry would not let them marry until there was an opening for them in married residents. His fiancée told him that there was a rumour that they might get the unit that the visitors are now in. Chitrah knew he was talking about the apartment assigned to him and Andriel. He wished him a happy and prosperous marriage. After breakfast they started checking all the stuff Chitrah bought at the market, they wanted to make sure that everything was working at its best when they arrived back at Eriadu. Because there were no tables in the passenger section, they sat and worked on the floor. Each technician checked out each piece of equipment, and it wasn't a pass, until all three approved it. As they were packing everything away the captain informed them that they need to get ready for the jump back to normal space.

Word was spreading that the new lady had some good ideas that seemed to work, and that grandmother had tea. The other Devaronian woman started to come by the dress shop after dinner, to have tea with grandmother, and to hear about new ideas. Andriel had the workshop all cleaned up and all the equipment was in top working order. So while the visitors were having tea with grandmother in the cozy storefront by the potbellied stove. They would here the mechanical sewing machine whirring away while Andriel sewed new outfits for Uleanna and her best friend Matrucy. They were always together when they were outside. Andriel did not think it would be fair to Matrucy if only Uleanna had a new outfit, and Uleanna could become to self-conscience. The hard part was getting the outfit right. They were both basically skin and bones, but Andriel was starting to notice Uleanna was starting to put some flesh on her bones. The outfits would have to be baggy right now, so that they would have the room to let their bodies fill out. She also knew that both girls were at the age where their bodies would be changing. The outfits would have to be easy to adjust once their bodies started changing.

Grandmother had talked to Matrucy's mother abought Andriel wanting to sew an outfit for her daughter, at the same time as she was sewing one for Uleanna. Her mother almost started crying when she thought about how this stranger was willing to look after her daughter while helping Uleanna. She did not hesitate to initial another IOU, for the amount grandmother asked for. She was surprised that grandmother had included all the alterations for the next six months, because she could see that Matrucy was starting to get some flesh on her bones.

Now that all the house was in working order Andriel started making a large planter on the roof to grow plants in. She was making in out of long pieces of rubble. It would be 1.5 meters wide, by 3 meters long, and 35 cm high, she was using wet dirt as mortar, since the dirt had a lot of clay, and could get quite hard when sun baked. Andriel asked grandmother if she had any suggestions for making it waterproof. Grandmother remembered that her son-in-law had made something quite a while ago that required waterproofing, he had purchased a large container, that sprayed a white foam that stuck to whatever it was sprayed at, but would dry clear, forming a waterproof barrier. She started hunting through her storage closet to see if it was still in there. She found what she was looking for, and called Andriel over to pick it up, because it was too heavy for her. It was quite heavy even for Andriel, who somehow managed to get it out of the closet. The good news was that it was quite full. The hard part would be to see if it still worked. Andriel read on the instructions that they needed to shake it up before using. She wasn't strong enough to do that. She ended up draping fabric on the stairs from the second floor to the mainfloor. Then with Uleanna's help they carried it up to the second floor and rolled it down the stairs. They were rewarded in that when they rocked the container they could feel that some of the content had moved, where Andriel could not feel that when she took it out of the closet. So they kept repeating it until Andriel believed that they could not do anymore. Uleanna helped her carry it all the way up to the roof. Andriel retrieved the hose and nozzle out of the storage closet and started to spray what she had made. Matrucy's mother had watched Andriel build the planter, from her roof top, and decided it was time to come over and ask what she was up to. Andriel was happy to describe the layout of her planter. She would put a layer of small pieces of rubble down as the bottom layer. The rubble would be no larger in diameter than the width of her thumb, but would prefer pieces around the width of her finger. This layer would be around 10 cm thick. Next she would top it with around 10 cm of dirt. The top 10 cm layer would be dirt mixed with the dried blood feces mixture they make whenever they kill a chinchawwa. When she has a large enough section, she was going to go out with Uleanna, beyond where Uleanna was allowed to go by herself, and dig up any plant that they found that would be edible, and transplant them in the planter, eventually they would have enough plants that Uleanna would not have to go out that often, and she could spend more time at home, training to be a seamstress. Matrucy's mother liked the idea and said she would start building her own planter. She asked Andriel what the purpose of the foam was that she just sprayed on. Andriel said it was supposed to form a waterproof barrier. So when they watered the plants the water would not seep out onto the roof, or work its way through the roof and start dripping in the bedrooms. She asked Andriel if there was enough foam in the container for her to use on her planter. Andriel shook the container, it was still quite full. Andriel told her that there was lots, they could spray her planter, and still have enough to do a dozen more. The mother said she better go talk to grandmother to make sure she was on the top of the list. Andriel was starting to like her neighbour, she would have made a very good friend.

Chitrah and the two technicians decided to get some rest before they docked with the Eriadu spaceport. They did not want the same thing to happen when they reached Eriadu as happened on Seswenna. After dropping out of hyperspace, they had eaten, they had exercised, they had even played on their computers, but when the captain said they would be docking in eight hours, they knew it was time to rest. It helped that the captain had patched music into the passenger section. It was a good thing they rested. When they landed in the Eriadu City shuttle terminal, it was morning. They went straight to the Ministry and introduced all the technicians to all the equipment. By lunch time everyone was comfortable with their equipment, and Chitrah told them they have to think about how they want to pack it up, that makes the most sense to them. It is now their personal equipment, they are responsible for its care and maintenance. They should only let someone else use it when they are there with it. Just before they decided to break for lunch, the two technicians shared with their mates the items they had purchased for them to give to the ladies in their lives, and told them what the price tag was. Everyone promised they would pay them back that afternoon, and rushed off to show the ladies in their lives what they were able to get for them. The morale in the electronics lab was very high that day.

The ladies were overjoyed that the guys who went off planet, were willing to share with the ones who could not. This made them all feel special. After lunch Chitrah went to the office that was responsible for him. He walked past the outer office workers, past the officials in the inner office, right to the most senior official in the department. He knocked on the door and asked if he could speak to him. The official was surprised to see Chitrah at his door, considering that no official was escorting him. He could see them behind him, wondering what was going on. The official invited him in because he too was curious about what Chitrah wanted to talk to him about. Chitrah closed the door and told the official the potential disaster that almost happened on his trip to Seswenna. He knew the official who booked the flight was not at fault, because he would not have known about the situation. The official recognised the near disaster, being privy to the information on how Andriel and Chitrah were introduced to Eriadu nobility. He asked Chitrah, what he thinks they should do, in the future? Chitrah suggested that the official doing the booking needs to find out if there are other passengers on the flight, if there are, than final approval needs to come through his office. That way the official does not need to be told the situation, and his office would be aware of any potential problems. Chitrah did not tell him that everyone in the electronics lab knew about the problem. The official told him he liked his solution, and would see that it is implemented. As Chitrah was getting up to leave he told the official that they were ready to leave on the next flight back to Seswenna, all the technicians are comfortable working with their new equipment. The official was surprised, he knew they had just arrived back that morning. Chitrah explained that they were already familiar with the equipment but in a much larger format, from what they have in their lab. He just needed to show them that certain combinations of their equipment would produce the same results as their much larger cousins. Once they were comfortable with that, he knew they were ready. The official assured him they would arrange the next booking as soon as possible. This made his office look more efficient.

After Chitrah left, the senior official called the official in charge of booking flights to come to his office. The senior official told him about the small changes in procedure when booking flights for Chitrah, and that they were ready for the next flight he could book for them to Seswenna. After he was dismissed the other officials came around to ask him if he was in trouble with the boss. He assured them he wasn't and he needed to find out when the next flight to Seswenna was, so he could book it for the technicians. The other officials were surprised, normally when the boss calls you into his office by yourself, you were in big trouble. This contractor talks to the boss, and the boss is nice to the next guy he talks to. They would be scratching their heads for a long time over that.

Chitrah spent the rest of the afternoon in the electronics lab playing Hutt Wars. He had let everyone know that if they had any questions, they should not hesitate to ask him. The head of the lab encouraged the two technicians that were not going with Chitrah back to Seswenna, to take their equipment with them to see how much equipment diagnostics they could do in the offices, without having to bring anything back to the lab. He could see this as making their work more efficient, and if he can prove it, he could arrange for everyone in the lab to have the same rigs.

More women started coming to the dress shop to get new outfits, or old outfits in their closets altered. They were not looking for fancy clothes. The outfits they had been wearing since the invasion, were thread bare and starting to fall apart on them. Andriel was using the most utilitarian of the fabrics she had available to her. She would get the ladies to come in after lunch because that was when she had Uleanna available to help her. That was when she had the best opportunities to teach Uleanna. She always told the ladies that the new outfits would be just as loose on them as their current outfits, that way as their diet improved, and they started to get a little flesh on their bones they would not feel constricted by their new outfit. When they did come back, they would adjust it. Uleanna was always surprised to compare their current measurements to the garment they were wearing when they came in. Andriel had to explain that the outfits they were wearing was their natural size before the war. Uleanna asked her if that was why she looked bigger than all the other women. Andriel told her that she is correct, she has never been on a starvation diet. She is in very good shape for a woman her age. Here her arms were more than twice the diameter that the average woman had, and her thigh muscles were probably three times as big as the average woman here. Uleanna asked if that was why the outfits she made for her and Matrucy were so baggy. Andriel smiled and told her that she is a good student, it is important for a seamstress to be observant.

Uleanna smiled at the compliment. She was also surprised that Andriel considered her a student, she was just curious about everything, and Andriel had changed the way the whole world looked to her. She was hoping her mother would have been proud of her. Normally after spending all afternoon in the workshop together, Andriel would try to get out with Uleanna to go to new territory. That way she could harvest new plants and Uleanna would look for stuff they could burn in their stove.

This evening there were new clients who had come in. All of a sudden an Imperial patrol enters the storefront and the patrol leader steps into the workshop uninvited. The women in the workshop scream, Andriel yells at the Trooper to get out and starts throwing things at his face to keep him from seeing anything. When she gets close enough she starts banging on his helmet with her bare fists and keeps yelling at him to get out. He backs up through the curtain because that was the only avenue open to him. The other toppers have their blaster rifles pointed at Andriel as she comes through the curtain bashing on their patrol leader's helmet. When she is through the curtain she stops bashing his helmet and turns to make sure the curtain is closed behind her. When she turns back, they all see that she is one angry lady.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners? This is a dress shop! The room behind me is our workshop! It is a sanctuary for women. It is a place where women need to feel safe to undress without men looking at them! We are not here for your personal amusement! Men are not allowed in, unless the senior seamstress in the room, which today is me, gives them permission! And I did not give you permission! So how dare you barge in like that! What do you have to saw for yourself?"

The patrol leader sheepishly told her that it was reported to them that women were gathering here.

"Of course they are going to gather here! This is a dress shop! Women go to a dress shop. There is a group of women sitting right here sipping tea. There are other women in the workshop waiting for me to work on their outfits, which I cannot do while they are wearing them. So what are we doing wrong?"

The patrol leader sheepishly told her that they were doing nothing wrong. They just need to investigate every report of suspicious behaviour.

"Next time you enter this dress shop you make sure you have my permission, before you enter my workshop. They only way a Trooper can enter my workshop without my permission, is if they are female! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am, sorry Ma'am!"

The patrol quickly leaves the dress shop. Outside they could hear one Trooper banging on another troopers helmet, at the same time in a high pitched voice saying "out, out, out!" Than the patrol breaks into laughter, all to embarrass their patrol leader. The patrol leader is furious that their informant had intended him to go into a situation, where everyone is humiliated. Now he was going to hunt for this informant and teach him a lesson.

Andriel was shaking after the patrol left. All the women in the shop were patting her on the back and congratulating her for restoring some measure of dignity to them. Andriel replied that she had just done the most foolish thing ever, in her life. They laughed when grandmother handed a cup of tea to her and she almost spilt half of it on the floor. Grandmother had to take it from her and hold it to her lips so that she could take a sip. They all wanted to touch her, none of them would have had the courage to stand up to the Imperials the way she did.

When Andriel calmed down, grandmother looked into her eyes, and asked if it was time? Andriel nodded her head yes. Grandmother looked at all the other women in the dress shop. She quietly told them, that as the last surviving elder of the three old clans, she orders that every Devaronian female be present for a meeting at the dress shop tomorrow evening. It is time they talked about the future. All the ladies were excited about this turn of events. They were sure that when word spread how Andriel had faced down an Imperial patrol, and grandmother's order, that they will all come for a meeting. They were sure that everyone would want to be there.

The head of the electronics lab was informed that Chitrah and the two technicians who would be accompanying him were booked to depart for Seswenna at five in the morning. Since they were expected to be gone for the month, he let them leave so that they could be ready. Chitrah was already ready, so he just hung around the lab until dinner time. After all, he had no-one to go home to. In another part of the Ministry, some officials held a secret meeting. They were trying to determine the whereabouts of the contractor Chitrah's wife. They had no confirmation of where she was since the first day of their arrival. She seemed healthy enough then, so there was no logical explanation of her staying in their apartment. The cafeteria staff said they had not seen the red lady since the last time they were here. The one who had followed her last time, had even gone to Old Town Factoryville, to see if she returned to her lookout perch. Except for the main floor, the dust has not been disturbed in the rest of the building. They decided that they would question the contractor first thing in the morning, and retired to their residences for the evening.

The Imperial patrol found their informant, he is Nosaurian. They found him on the high ground, watching the Devaronian community.

Nosaurians are originally from New Plympto in the Core Worlds. They are a humanoid reptilian species with four-fingered hands and three-toed bird like feet. They stand about 1.35 meters, and their heads are crowned with a row of six horns. The male's horns are larger toward the top of their heads, the females horns just barely show. The main feature of their face is their reptilian beak. They have amazing reflexes, which makes them excellent pilots of small crafts, and podracers. They are colour-blind, but the most unusual ability they have is that they can make the inside linings of their mouth phosphoresce at will, allowing them to communicate without noise in low light environments.

Before the war the Nosaurians had little to no contact with the communities around them. During the invasion they actually followed the battles, like humans watch sporting events. They thought the Imperial Troopers were better disciplined fighters, then the Republic's soldiers. The only time their discipline would break down was when they would capture a section of the city, and hunt for any females they could find in that section. They actually admired the Imperial's fighting skills. After the Imperials captured the section of the city where the Devaronian community was, one of the elders of the Nosaurian clan, approached an Imperial Trooper that had caught a female Devaronian, and thrown her to the ground. He had put his blaster rifle and helmet down, so the elder felt it was safe to approach. That the man was trying to copulate with the woman, did not bother the elder one bit. Copulating is part of life. That he was treating her roughly, also did not bother him, his second wife seems to have more pleasure when he treats her rough when they copulate.

The elder offered the trooper one of his wives for him to join with. The Trooper did not know that the Nosaurian elder was offering a type of alliance, were their clan would serve the Imperial Troopers. He just saw this short alien as interfering in his pleasure. So he spit in the face of the alien and told him to get lost.

This was the worst insult he could give the elder. So the elder took his blaster rifle and shot him in the head. It was only when she threw the body off of her, and thanked him, that the elder realised that she was not a willing participant. To cover his mistake he told her he did not do it for her, and called her a shrukka (prostitute, in Nosaurian). She had figured he just insulted her, but shrugged it off, since it was nowhere near as bad as what the Trooper was doing to her.

As she was trying to cover herself up with her torn clothes, she told the elder to smash the blaster rifle against the rocks, so the Troopers do not see him carrying it, or they will believe him to be a resistance fighter, and kill him.

He knew she gave him good advice, and did what she suggested, and thanked her. She told him he was welcome, and called him a Drakkoo. Which he believed meant that he had a face that resembled a creature low in the food chain. He liked this Devaronian female, he could do business dealings with her.

They both quickly went their own way, since it was not healthy to linger around a dead Trooper. The elder told the rest of the clan about his encounter. He did not come out and tell them that he killed the Trooper. An actual confession could get him in trouble. But he had been insulted, and others found the dead Trooper where he said it would be. They were surprised that the Devaronian female was not a willing participant in copulating with the Trooper. They thought it was a ceremony of submission to a superior warrior amongst the human and near human species, when the Troopers hunted out the females. Now they looked at it in a different light, especially considering how the Trooper had insulted the elder.

The Nosaurian informant did not have the same understanding as the elder. First he was a chauvinist, he thought that all Devaronian females were evil, because they used their males, then threw them out of their houses. He believed the Devaronian females had lured the Troopers to their dens of iniquity. The screams, the crying, the cries of anguish, were all really the cries of pleasure the Devaronian females were having in the hands of the Imperial Troopers. His wives were upset with him, because food was getting harder and harder to find. Instead of hunting the chinchawwas, he was starting to spend more and more time watching the Devaronians. He was sure they were up to no good. So when the patrol found him, he thought they had come back to thank him, for telling them about the Devaronian females starting to meet at the end house. He was surprised when two of them came up on either side of him, then they suddenly grabbed a horn on his head and pinned his arms behind his back.

His basic was not very good, "Red females, Bad! Many red females together, very Bad!" The patrol leader was very upset that he had been put in an embarrassing situation.

"Red ladies not bad." Hard smash to the gut with his fully armoured glove.

"The house is a dress shop." Another smash to the gut.

"They drink tea." Another smash.

"And they gossip." Another smash.

"They do nothing wrong." Another couple of smashes.

The patrol leader worked him over hard, to get rid of the frustration he felt.

Normally a Nosaurian male would have hardly felt anything, because of the natural armour of his scales, and the layer of fat that was under the scales. But this Nosaurian was malnourished and did not have a layer of fat under his scales to absorb the hits. So he felt pain, and knew there would be bruising.

He was not upset with the troopers, he believed that they were seduced by that new Devaronian female. She had enough flesh on her bones that she would be appealing to them.

After the patrol leader had worked out his frustrations, he let the rest of the patrol do what they wanted with him. They used him as a punching bag. When they tired of that they threw him to the ground and started kicking him. Not only did he end up with bruises over most of his body, he also had a few cracked ribs. When they left him, it was painful for him to breath.

When he finally made it home. His wives asked him, what happened? He told them that the new female Devaronian had tricked the patrol into believing she is running a dress shop, then she seduced them so that they beat him up for her.

The news about the dress shop had their attention. They are wearing rags, and wanted new clothes.

Their husband's obsession with the Devaronians, has now but them in a difficult situation. They could not stay home and look after their husband, when they had to go out and find enough food for their family. The men are supposed to be the hunters, but they will starve if they don't go out and try.

Chitrah met the other technicians at the shuttle terminal. They found out that they were the only passengers flying up to the spaceport. The Ministry had convinced them to start an hour earlier than they usually do so the freighter at the spaceport would not have to wait too long for them. On the way up to the spaceport the married technician showed them all the requests for items from their fellow technicians and their wives, for items on Seswenna. These notes were slipped under the door to his apartment, while he was sleeping. Some of them even had credit notes attached. The single technician only had one sheet of requests from the other single technician that he found slipped under his door. Chitrah told him to mark the lists that they had already paid, and how much they paid. They can look at all the requests while they are on their way to Seswenna, and see whether they are reasonable or outrageous. At the spaceport they found the same Wayfarer Medium Transport that had brought them back from Seswenna. The captain told them, that they can be put up in the passenger section, or they could have the spare crew cabin with a double bunk, and Chitrah could bunk with their Devaronian crewman. They all agreed that they would rather have the cabins. The only thing was that they would still need to use the seats in the passenger section, when they were manoeuvring, or jumping to or from hyperspace. They would have to get their meals from the passengers' food dispenser, and they would have to use the washrooms in the passenger's section. The technicians had no problem with the rules, but wondered why they were being given this privilege. The captain told them, he could do it because they were his only passengers, and the second reason, they would show them when they had put some distance between them and the spaceport.

After manoeuvring, the technicians all wanted to take a nap, since they had gotten up way too soon. The captain told them he would wake them for a demonstration. The captain let them sleep for a couple of hours before waking them, and asking them to come to the bridge. The captain told them that the first officer had programmed a target drone, to simulate a pirate starfighter trying to attach the ship. The Devaronian crewman would operate one of the VTS stations, and try to blow it up. If he cannot blow it up it will return to the ship to be picked up. The first officer released the drone. After it had gone a preprogramed distance from the freighter it turned back as if to attack the ship. The first officer told the gunner he had permission to try and destroy the drone. The gunner started chasing the drone with laser fire. In very short order he was able to place a couple of direct shots, and the drone exploded. The captain told them, that up until they had done their testing of their bridge equipment electronics, they had never been able to hit a target drone. Now their gunner and first officer have no trouble hitting a target drone, and they have them to thank. The technicians felt really good about being able to help the crew. Now they understood the importance of Chitrah teaching them how to run the tests.

Back on Eriadu the Ministry officials trying to find the whereabouts of Chitrah's wife, contacted the officials in charge of Chitrah, and asked them to send him to their one office right away. The officials told them they could not do that, since Chitrah was on a freighter bound for Seswenna that had departed their spaceport at five that morning. He would not be back on Eriadu for at least another month. They asked them, if Chitrah's wife departed with them? The officials did not know, since Chitrah will usually make accommodations with the freighters, for his wife, when she accompanies him. The officials asked them who they could contact to see if Chitrah had made those accommodations. They gave them the local rep's number for the transport company that owns the freighter Chitrah is traveling on.

When they contacted the rep, he informed them that only three passengers were booked for the flight. No additional arrangements had been made. The officials were very frustrated. It would be another month before they could talk to Chitrah, and if they started questioning the technicians in the electronics lab, word was bound to get out that they did not know where Chitrah's wife is. Do they inform the Moff that they don't know where the contractor's wife is, and launch a full investigation. Knowing that they would be reprimanded for their incompetence. Or do they continue covertly investigating, hoping that word does not reach the ears of the Moff.

That morning while they were sipping on their meat broth breakfast, Andriel mentioned what she would like them to do with any chinchawwas they capture that morning. She was hoping that after they bake the chinchawwas they could cut them up into little strips. They could take the meat strips and wrap them around a few leaves of sweetweed, and serve them to the ladies who will come to the meeting that evening. As they are hosting the meeting they need to serve something, besides tea. They do not need to worry about starving themselves. She was prepared to share the last of her emergency food rations with them.

It would mean that Uleanna would have to spend most of the morning, and the first part of the afternoon gathering sweetweed. Andriel would go out and inspect the snares and bait. Both Andriel and Uleanna looked at grandmother to see what she thought of the idea.

After thinking about it, grandmother spoke. "It would be a good thing to give everyone something to eat. For many of them, this will be the first good food they have eaten in a long time. It would give Andriel an opportunity to share with everyone the bait and snare technique for catching chinchawwas, and a chance to show-off the planter on the roof. The women will have no problem constraining themselves from taking more than one, but the same cannot be said for the children. We will need to feed them. If they know there is food available inside, they will interrupt the meeting to get at the food, and we might not be able to accomplish anything."

Andriel had to think about that for a moment, grandmother is right. The women cannot be expected to leave their children to attend the meeting.

"What if we gave each child a cooked chinchawwa rib with a little meat on it, just before the meeting starts? Uleanna and Matrucy can then take the children out gathering sweetweed, letting them eat as much as they can gather, and promise them another rib if they behave themselves when they return. They only problem is that Uleanna and Matrucy would have to take them were no-one else is harvesting sweetweed because they will probably devastate all the plants they come across, despite Uleanna and Matrucy showing them the proper way to pick sweetweed."

Grandmother thought that this would be a good solution, and asked Uleanna if she was willing to help. Uleanna said that she would have rather stayed to help out with the meeting, but if it was better for her to be with the children, then she would do it. Andriel wanted her to talk about it with Matrucy, since she would also be needed. They should let them know where they would be planning on taking the children. That morning Andriel found four chinchawwas in their snares. The one furthest from the house, had two of them. When she killed the first one of the two, the second one tried to hide from her, and started squealing for help. It recognised her as a predator, and could not be tricked into looking at her left hand, like she could with the others. She had to put her gloves on and grab it. She was able to grab its head when it turned its head to try and bite her. She then stretched the neck, and cut its head off. Because there wasn't enough urine in the urn, she had to use a urine-water mixture to wash off all the blood near the snares.

When Uleanna came back for lunch with the first batch of sweetweed she had picked. Andriel handed her and grandmother the last of her cold ration packs, and some hot tea. Grandmother asked her, where she got them? Andriel told her that she bought them at the only place you could buy anything on Eriadu, the quartermaster's store in Eriadu City.

Grandmother was not happy to hear, that if they were ever going to buy supplies, it would have to be from the Imperials. Uleanna told them that she had talked with Matrucy, and they both thought the best place to take the children to pick sweetweed was the wasteland. It was an area outside of what most considered Devaronian territory, so they would not be destroying any plants that anyone would normally be harvesting, and they would be visible from the house. Since their house was the last one on the square, right next to the wasteland. The danger was that they had a greater chance of running into scavengers there, then in the areas they normally frequent. Andriel told her that if she could keep the children fairly close together, if a scavenger appears, the children can all start picking up stones, and start throwing them at them. They probably would not be bothered by one or two children throwing stones, but with all the children throwing stones, they would look to go elsewhere. Grandmother agreed with Andriel, besides with that many children together, their angry mothers will not be far away, so, she does not see there being any chance of a confrontation. Grandmother and Andriel started preparing the chinchawwa-sweetweed appetisers, they found they had to use sewing thread to keep the rolls together when they first made them, but after they sat for a while the thread could be cut off. When Uleanna came back with the second batch of sweetweed, Andriel asked her if she could start cutting up the ribs for the children. It wasn't long before women started arriving. Grandmother greeted them and offered them some tea. Many had come with their own cups, when they heard that tea would be available. They wanted to meet grandmother's daughter, who had forced the Troopers out of the workshop. Grandmother had to go get Andriel, leaving Uleanna to finish making the appetisers all by herself. Grandmother introduced the new hero to the women, while they were listening to some of the ladies who were there, describe what they saw. She appeared more human, when they were told that she could not hold a cup of tea afterwards, because her hands were shaking so bad. Grandmother had to hold it for her, as if she was a child, just so she could sip it. Andriel was a bit embarrassed by that description, but did not say anything because it was pretty accurate. They also wanted to know about her other ideas. They had heard that she was able to catch chinchawwas, and had told others it was okay to eat sweetweed. Andriel ended up taking them up to the roof in groups, to see the planter she had started there. She had been able to transplant an area of 1.5 meters by just over half a meter of sweetweed. She picked some leaves so that the ladies could taste it for themselves. Because the planter was still a work in progress, it was easy for everyone to see the three layers to it. From the vantage point of the roof, Andriel was able to point out where different snare and bait setups were located. Everyone had trouble believing what they were using for bait. Many of them wanted to go down and look at the setup. Andriel had to persuade them not to, because they could scare away any chinchawwas that were nearby. When it looked like everyone had arrived, grandmother told Uleanna it was time for her and Matrucy to take charge of the children. Uleanna grabbed enough ribs for all the children, as well as one for herself and for Matrucy. She also grabbed what was left of the sweetweed she had collected, so the children could have a little taste before going to pick it.

The children swarmed around her and Matrucy when they realised they had food in their hands. It was hard to make sure that they all received only one. After they cleaned all the meat off the rib, they kept chewing on the bone hoping to get some more nourishment out of it. They did not want to try eating the sweetweed, because they had been told it was poisonous. Uleanna and Matrucy poked fun at them, because they thought they were Devaronian, not Twi'lek. Most of the children did not know what a Twi'lek was, but they all knew they were Devaronian. When they saw Uleanna and Matrucy eating the leaves, they all decided to try it. When they realised that it did taste sweet, they asked them for more. Uleanna and Matrucy, told them that if they wanted more they would have to pick it themselves. So they followed the two girls as they led them to the wasteland, and showed them some plants growing there. After half a dozen plants were devoured, the children started recognizing the plants for themselves and started spreading out, looking for more plants. It was hard work, keeping the children close to one another, and still keeping an eye open for danger, but Uleanna and Matrucy, managed to do it. Back at the house, grandmother asked if there were any more ladies that wanted to see the planter on the roof before the meeting started.

After the last group had finished their tour, grandmother and Andriel handed out trays, asking the ladies to take an appetiser, and pass it along. The ladies were surprised that they were given food, when it was so hard to come by. This was proof that Andriel's ideas are actually working. For many of them this was the first time they tasted chinchawwa meat. The baked meat with the sweetweed was a very nice combination.

Grandmother spoke to the group, "I am the last surviving elder of the three clans. For the last four and a half years, the three clan system has not worked for us. The system has fractured, my people have been divided."

The ladies standing near grandmother saw she had tears in her eyes. "I did what I could for you, but it was not enough. I was depressed, I stopped thinking about tomorrow, as every one of you did. All I thought about was if Uleanna would be able to find enough food to share with me. Then I saw this stranger approaching, I knew she was a female, but from the way she was dressed, it was obvious she was trying to hide it. She stopped a few paces away from me and removed her hood, my heart almost stopped, it was like I was looking in the face of my daughter Grinta, back from the dead. She asked me if I would accept her into my family, as she is a seamstress trained from her youth. My granddaughter asked me, who this woman was? For her sake I knew I had to receive her into my family. She gave back something I did not know I had lost. Hope! Because of her I started thinking about tomorrow again. I have since found out that she is not just a seamstress. Since she has been here I have never gone to bed hungry, and Uleanna has been smiling every day. Now I want to give back to you, what she gave back to me. Hope! It was time we started thinking about the future again. For ourselves, for our children, and for our community. I propose that we put aside our three clans, and unite as one clan. We are one people, we must all be in agreement, if we are to do this. It is now up to you, do we embrace hope and tomorrow, or do we go back to thinking only of today."

Grandmother was about to step down when one of the ladies called out and asked if she would lead them?

Grandmother replied, "I had my chance to lead you, and I failed. I represent the old clans. A new clan requires new leaders. I will remain only as councillor, as such I recommend that you choose six from among you as your new elders. I also recommend that my daughter Andriel, not be selected. She has not gone through what you have. Yes, she has good ideas, and would be an excellent councillor, but I would say that she be disqualified as an elder."

This caused quite a stirring in the crowd. Everyone expected Grandmother to recommend Andriel as the new clan leader. Grandmother was happy to see that everyone was talking with their neighbour. Not one lady left herself out of the conversation. Grandmother let them talk for as long as they wanted. She was sensitive to the ebb and flow of the conversations around her. Andriel walked up to her and put her arm around her shoulders, but neither woman spoke. When grandmother sensed the conversations starting to slacken off, she stepped back onto the platform they used for taking measurements on clients, and addressed the ladies.

"How have you decided, are we one clan or not."

Most ladies stated that they want to be one clan.

So grandmother addressed the crowd again, "Are there any among you, that for whatever reason, are opposed to us uniting as one clan? I would now like to hear from you, no one should be left out of this decision." (Silence) "Then I declare that we are all one new clan!"

Andriel felt a warmth in her abdomen, it was like the baby was responding to being a member of a new clan. She instinctively put her hand over the warmth she felt. Most of the ladies that saw her did not think anything of it, but a few of them would talk to grandmother about it at a later time. One of the ladies asked what they should call their new clan. There was no shortage of suggestions.

Finally grandmother had to quite everyone down, "We were three clans, and now we are one, so if anyone asks us which clan we are from, we should tell them we are from "The One" clan of Eriadu."

The ladies seemed to like the suggestion, it did not belittle their past, and spoke of their unity in facing the future. Grandmother asked if they had thought about who should lead the new clan. Every time a name was put forward, grandmother asked if they were willing to help lead the new clan. If they agreed, grandmother would invite them up to stand on the platform with her. When they had six people who agreed, grandmother stopped asking for names. All the ladies standing with her are all capable leaders, and there was a balance in that there were two from each of the old clans. She asked the crowd, if they would accept these six ladies as elders of the new clan? The ladies said they did, so grandmother turned the meeting over to them. As soon as Uleanna saw the sun was starting to go down, she rounded up her charges and started heading back to the dress shop. She knew that they were pretty much all full, since they had stopped grabbing every leaf of sweetweed they came across, and started picking them the way Uleanna and Matrucy had been trying to show them all evening.

Since the sidewalk in front of the dress shop was clean, (Andriel had cleaned away the rubble and swept it when she cleaned the storefront of the dress shop) most children just sat down on the sidewalk to wait for the adults to finish what they were doing. They arrived back in time to hear that they were all part of one clan. It wasn't long before the children went from sitting, to laying down and sleeping because their little tummies were very full.

Uleanna and Matrucy, sat on the front step leading into the storefront, so that they could keep an eye on the children, and maybe hear what was going on inside. The ladies near the front door knew they were there since they had both stuck their head through the doorway to listen in from time to time. So one of the ladies stuck her head out through the doorway to tell Matrucy that her mother had just been accepted as an elder of the new clan. Uleanna asked her about grandmother and Aunt Andriel. The lady told them that grandmother said they could not be elders, but would be councillors. Uleanna puzzled over that information. She would have to ask Grandmother about it. The gist of the rest of the meeting was that they had to build into the future by building on the past. The new clan would assume ownership of all empty lots and buildings in their neighbourhood. The elders would go around to talk to everyone about who used to own the properties, and the names of all the people they remembered who died in the invasion. They also wanted to know how everyone saw themselves helping in rebuilding their community. Their priority was to re-establish the general store as a place to purchase items, not just food, and to re-open the cleaning store, so that everyone would have a place to clean their clothes and gossip. The last part was added by a lady in the crowd, and unanimously accepted as a priority. After the elders were agreed upon, all the ladies with baited snares, took advantage of the last bit of sunlight to check their snares. Andriel found two chinchawwas, and so did Matrucy's mother. The other ladies returned to the meeting with either one or two depending on how many of their sites were baited. One lady that had baited all her sites just that morning came back with three. The meeting had to be postponed for a short time when the ladies found out, there were chinchawwas that could be purchased. Grandmother applied spice and seasoning to all the chinchawwas with all the ladies watching her closely, so that they could try to copy her recipe. They fit as many as they could in the dress shop's oven, and Matrucy's mother fitting as many as they could into her oven, the rest were cooked in the ovens of the cleaner's and general store's ovens. Grandmother found out how many ladies wanted to purchase a chinchawwa, and how many were for sale. She ended up arranging for each lady to buy a half, and convinced the ladies that had caught them to only keep a half for themselves, since it was getting late and they did not want to eat too much before going to sleep, or they might get fat. All the ladies laughed at Grandmother's negotiating. They were all skin and bones, they wanted to get fat, but they also did not want to appear greedy, as most of them are now elders of their new clan. It was time to walk the walk, so they all gave into Grandmother's negotiations. All the ladies who did not yet have bait and snares, wanted them. So Grandmother accepted more IOUs for wire, and for Uleanna and Matrucy to go out the next day, to show them the best locations to place the bait and set snares. If they did not have bait ready, the girls would skip them and go to the next family who was ready. All the elders who had bait and snares agreed to show at least two other women how to make one snare and make sure it was anchored properly. With all the negotiations out of the way, everyone was ready to go back to their meeting.

The meeting could have ended at this point. But everyone was waiting for the chinchawwas to finish cooking, and be cut up so that everyone could go home. What was interesting, was that with the extended meeting, women started talking about what they were afraid of, and how the clan could help.

To help alleviate some of the fears, Andriel told the women, that a number of months back someone had been able to observe that there was still a Devaronian community, but could not make any contact because of the prevalence of street gangs between the military barracks and the Devaronian community. This information was passed along and made its way to the transport companies. The husbands who were waiting to hear any news about their families, were very encouraged by this information, and are waiting to hear from the community.

This is why it is so important that the transport companies know in detail about who lived and who died, so that they can pass the information on to their employees. They want the employees with loved ones still alive, to be reunited with their loved ones. They want the employees who have lost their families to mourn and move on.

Andriel also asked the women who know they lost their spouse, "Is there someone out there that you know who has lost their family, but you are willing to accept them as your mate? Think about it. With this new hope, there is also opportunities for new beginnings." This got everyone talking. A lot of the women, when they lost their husband, they thought they had lost everything. They never thought they could have this type of hope.

A lady with tears in her eyes, kidded with Andriel, "You're only saying that because you want to sell more dresses."

"I have to look out for my family's future as well."

After talking with the head of the electronics lab about when he last remembered seeing Chitrah's wife, the officials decided that they needed to report to the Moff. If they tried investigating deeper, the Moff was bound to find out, and they would be in even worse trouble. So one of them wrote up a report, and hand delivered it to the Moff's personal secretary. When the Moff read the report, he was not as concerned about Andriel's whereabouts as the officials' were. He reread the reports on what Andriel did the last time she was on Eriadu. He had the feeling that Andriel knew what she was up to. She probably knew she was being followed, he also knew something the officials did not. They knew about her meeting with one of the representatives of a transport company, but they did not know what the meeting was about. He did. He called his secretary and arranged for a new aerial surveillance flight over Old Town Factoryville, and asked for copies of all surveillance flights over Old Town Factoryville, over the past year.

When Chitrah landed in Seswenna he went with the technicians to the Ministry, he asked to see a copy of the schedule they had prepared for them, then he asked to see the list of all the pending jobs for Seswenna. He asked them what type of transportation arrangements they had made for them. They explained that since they would be staying in the singles dorm they would be taken to their current job site in the morning, then picked up in the evening, if they needed to go to a new job site, they would need to call in, and a vehicle would be dispatched.

Chitrah told them that would be fine for the first few days, but after that he will need a vehicle assigned to him. He also marked on the pending job list the jobs that they would be doing, and the order they would be doing them in. He had only indicated half of the original jobs they had assigned them, but overall he had marked off twice as many jobs. They asked him, what was he up to? He told them that he was brought here to train technicians. That is his only concern, the jobs they had wanted them to do are fine for their initial training, but not challenging enough for their training to continue. When he was satisfied with their quality of work, he would split them up, so that they would each be working separately at their own job site, and he would need to travel between them to properly supervise them.

One of the officials was indignant at Chitrah telling them what he was going to do. They represented the Ministry not this contractor, they are supposed to tell him what they wanted him to do.

As he was about to tell Chitrah off, a more senior official, cut him off, and asked Chitrah if there was anything else they could do for him. Chitrah asked if their personal luggage could be taken to their accommodations, that way they were ready to go to the first job site. Chitrah had already scanned the list into his computer so he left the marked list with the officials. The official told Chitrah that by the time they reached the information droid at the front entrance, he would be informed about which vehicle would be taking them to their jobsite. They were still in the outer office when the more senior official tore into the more junior official for trying to berate Chitrah.

"If you read your memos you would have remembered that the Moff said he is in charge. If you berate him, you berate the Moff. Wouldn't the Moff love to hear about that?"

The more junior official just wanted to find a rock to crawl under, after being told off in front of the whole office. He thought he would earn brownie points by telling Chitrah off. Instead he was a pariah.

The technicians just could not believe what just happened, Chitrah leads a very charmed life, on top of that, the secretary that helped them the last time they were there, had just slipped Chitrah a note on the way out. Chitrah let them see it before they reached the information droid. "Welcome back, do you have any more interesting stories to share? I'm in 12D if you want to reach me."

They asked Chitrah if he was going to contact her. He said he would, then he reminded them that they were the story tellers last time, he believed the note was for all of them.

After talking with the elders, Andriel agreed to design and sew suits for three of them. From a distance they did not want their sex to be distinguishable, yet when they encountered people they wanted to look like businessmen. They were going to try and make their way to Eriadu City to buy supplies from the quartermaster's store. Andriel told them that leaving should not be that hard, it was getting back that would be treacherous. The three volunteers were standing naked in the workshop. When they took off their outer garments, they had nothing underneath, none of their underwear had survived since the invasion and they were very self-conscience of that fact.

Andriel told them that she would also need to sew them some undergarments, because the material that the suits would be made from would be too coarse for their skin. There was also the problem that now that they were eating better, their bodies would start to fill out more. If she designed suits for how their bodies are right now, she would always have to refit the suits, and it is very difficult to add material later, yet have it still look nice. If she designed their suits for the size their outfits suggested. The suits would not look right. It would be like taking a nice suit, and using a broomstick as a mannequin. They asked her what she could do to help if they wanted suits they could grow into, like the outfits she had made for Uleanna and Matrucy. She told them that she could put some extra padding in the shoulders, and remove some as they filled out, but it would still not look quite right at first. They agreed to that option, and hoped that it would turn out. They were glad that Andriel was frank with them, and did not look down on them. They believed that she would do her best to help them. They also liked that Uleanna was looking prettier every time they saw her. She is gaining weight but in a healthy way. Grandmother suggested that Andriel do a more business orientation on the outfit she wore. Then she walked over to the different roles of material. She pulled out one roll a short distance, and suggested the suits be made from that. It was a coarse brown natural wool, that would look good as a business suit, then she tugged on another roll, that would be nice for making the undergarments. Andriel called Uleanna over, she had been sitting there patiently the whole time, taking it all in. She asked her what she thought of grandmother's selections. Uleanna felt the material for the suits, she could feel the coarseness of it. "You said the suit would be made from a coarse material, and this is definitely coarse. You told me before that this material wears well, and in the hands of a skilled cleaner, like our elder, it will always look good." Both Andriel and grandmother smiled, they were pleased with how well Uleanna was learning her materials. Uleanna next walked over and felt the material grandmother suggested for the undergarments. It was nice and soft to the touch. "This material is nice and soft to the touch which is what you want in an undergarment, or lining, but it is not very flexible. If you make them to fit them now they will be too small in a couple of weeks. You cannot make them bigger, so in short time they would be useless. On the other hand, if you make them for the size that you anticipate them to fill out to, the panties will not stay on and the top would be uncomfortable."

"Are you saying grandmother made a bad choice?"

"No. I just think that there has to be more to the design than just this material. Something that has give, and will stretch. That can be added to when needed."

Grandmother was beaming at her granddaughter, "What if we add this at certain places in the garment."

Uleanna tried it, it wasn't as soft as the other material, but would be comfortable enough to wear against the body. More important, is its ability to stretch in any direction.

"If this was sewn into the seams, it would stretch as their body changes. Allowing the garment to be worn over a considerably longer period of time."

Grandmother gave her a hug, telling here how proud she is of her, and if her mother was here, she would be proud of her too. This was something that was very important to Uleanna, she felt a warmth in her heart. When she looked at Andriel, Andriel smiled and said she was proud of her too. Uleanna beamed and hugged grandmother back. She realised they had just tested her, and she more than just passed. She felt proud of herself too.

When the suits and undergarments where finished. Grandmother let the elders know. They decided to leave the next day. They came over that evening because Andriel would not let them put on the suits and underwear until they were properly bathed. They found grandmother's tub in the kitchen at a very comfortable water temperature, and more water being heated on the stove. They played a game to see who would be the first to take a bath. They did not know why they had to bathe here, they all have tubs at their own homes. When the first one was chosen, the other two sat down and had tea. When the first elder settled herself in the tub, she felt that she had nudged something in the water. She noticed that as she felt for the object the water became slightly creamier. When she finally grabbed it, she knew what it was and shrieked, "They have soap!"

She held it up for the other two elders to see for themselves.

"No wonder they wanted us to bathe here."

She smelt it, and was a little disappointed, but not surprised. If they had perfumed soap, everyone would have smelt it on them and been very jealous. She decided that she was going to take her time and enjoy herself. Andriel and Uleanna were waiting on her, and Grandmother was keeping the other two ladies company. If she wanted the water warmed up she just had to ask. If they felt the tub was getting too full they would take some out. It was the other elders complaining that she was taking too long that finally convinced her to get out. They had a nice warm thick towel ready for her. She felt pampered. She sat at the table wrapped in the towel, sipping her tea, waiting for her friends to finish their bathing experience. It was a long but enjoyable evening for the three ladies. It had been too long since they felt pampered. When they were all ready, they all went into the workshop. Their undergarments and suits were folded up on the platform waiting for them. They were informed that Uleanna had a hand in the design of their undergarments, which made her blush. Their top was like a sleeveless shirt which fit them comfortably. Uleanna pointed out the material in the seam under their arms on either side that would expand as they filled out, maintaining a comfortable fit. They were impressed. The panties also fit comfortably, and had the same material in the same seam as their shirts. When they tried the suits on they could feel that they were too big, but when they saw themselves in the mirror, they looked way better than they had imagined. They had placed their trust in the right person, and let her know.

They thanked all of them from the bottom of their heart, because they knew it was a full family effort. The family had brought down every spare blanket they had in the house. They made a type of mattress for them from the thicker ones, and pillow and coverings from the rest. The ladies took their suits off before crawling into the blankets to sleep. They found it all very comfortable. Andriel had given grandmother her thermal blanket for the evening, since most of the blankets had come off her bed. She warned her not to be surprised if she felt she was too hot, grandmother found it hard to believe that such a small thin blanket could be that warm.

Before she fell asleep she found she had to loosen the blanket, to allow some cool night air near her body, because she was cooking. Eventually she figured out how much to loosen it, to let it be so that she could sleep comfortably. Andriel and Uleanna only had one blanket between them. They found that if their backs were touching, they would be warm enough to sleep comfortably. Everyone was well rested when the sun woke them the next morning. The guests were still sleeping when the girls came down to the kitchen after their cold shower. There was no window in the workshop, so they had to waken their guests. They shared their breakfast with their guest, who felt the energy boost. Andriel went over again how to get to the truck compound, and how much they could expect to pay for a ride to Eriadu City. Then she asked them if they had enough credits for everything they planned on purchasing. There were not that many credits to be had. Most of the credits anyone had was used to buy food rations from the troopers. Andriel disappeared into Uleanna's bedroom upstairs. When she came back down to the kitchen she handed the elders a bundle of credits. She told them that it was all she had in her emergency stash.

Uleanna wondered where Andriel had hidden it. Because she knew every square cm of her bedroom, and nothing ever looked out of place. The elders each counted the credits Andriel had just handed to them, so that they would be able to reimburse her, if their accounts still worked at the shuttle terminal. They went outside and waited. When a patrol came down a road to the square and turned to take the road to the circle, Andriel told the elders to follow them, they were heading back to their barracks.

When Chitrah arrived at his assigned apartment, the first thing he did was contact the secretary at 12D, he arranged with her to meet in the cafeteria with some of her friends. Before terminating the call he asked if there where monitors in the cafeteria that could display 3D colour images. She told him that there is a computer and colour monitor that they can use to scan the local net, as well as giving some access to the holonet. This cheered Chitrah up, he told her that he wanted to try accessing something, that they might find interesting, after dinner. He then contacted both technicians at once. He told them to hurry up and shower, because there are beautiful women waiting for them in the cafeteria.

The food was about what you would expect from a Ministry cafeteria, it wasn't bad, and it wasn't great. Fortunately the company was great. Most of the ladies they had already met, the last time they were on Seswenna. Some of the ladies had brought their boyfriends. The young men were actually interested in meeting the man who in one meeting had impressed their girlfriends so much. At first appearance they were not overly impressed, but as they talked while eating their dinner, they sensed he really cared about everyone he talked to, he wasn't just putting on a show, nor was he trying to steal their women from them. After dinner the secretary showed Chitrah the computer system he could use. He connected his computer to the Ministry's computer, and with a few keystrokes it became a slave to his. He told them it may take a half hour or more for him to get where he wants to go, if they wanted to go do something else he could call them when he is connected. Most of them stayed, because they were watching a master at work. First he gained unhindered access to the holonet. Something none of them had been able to do. Then he skipped across the galaxy to a planet he was interested in. The planet must be far away because it took longer and longer for him to get a response to his commands. They were impressed with his patience. Finally he reached the site he was interested in, it is for a dress shop. He told them he was in, if they wanted to call their friends. He set the site to auto play, and sat back waiting for a response, when everyone was there he told them that his wife had opened a dress shop with a friend, and this is their site, it was the best way he could think of to introduce them to his wife. The first image was of Shaak in the summer dress. He told them that this is his wife's friend, and she was wearing a dress his wife had designed while on Chalacta. He told them that the lady had brought two friends who were singing and dancing with her off camera. The next image is of Andriel in the pregnancy dress. He told them that this is his wife. They asked him, what was she doing? He laughed and told them she is trying to dance, the only thing that he knew of, that she was not good at. As they cycled through each image, he would let them know who designed the dress, and what he knew about it. He was careful not to mention Lianna. It was obvious to everyone that he was very proud of his wife. When the secretaries appeared he told them that they are secretaries from the local Ministry office. They teased him and asked him if that was his game, to seduce innocent secretaries. Chitrah laughed at that. He told them that he usually talks to the secretaries, because they weren't full of themselves like a lot of officials are.

They all laughed because they remembered the official that was chastised in the office that morning. After the site had run its course, Chitrah disconnected from the holonet and called up a file saved on his computer, everyone there thought it was from the dress shop site. The technicians got excited and started pointing, "Those are the outfits they wore to that theatre event we told you about." Everyone was amazed by how regal they looked. It was hard to believe that this gentleman on the computer is the same person who is dancing with his wife in the gorgeous outfits. When it was finished Chitrah played it again. The secretary noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"You really love her!"

Chitrah did not turn his head away from the image of him and his wife. "Very much!"

She sensed that she was somewhere that he could not get to. She touched him on his shoulder, "I hope I can find a man who will love me as much as you love your wife."

He touched her hand with his, "I hope that too."

The other ladies swooned because they knew he meant it. The boyfriends that were present realised that he was the measuring stick that their girlfriends were going to measure them by. Before today they would have thought it an impossible standard. Now they knew it is real, and attainable.

When the three elders arrived in Eriadu City, they were told that they would have to spend the night outside the security perimeter, since they were not employed by the Ministry or the Military, and everything is closed. They huddled in the first building they came to outside the security gate. They took turns watching as the others slept. Fortunately they were close enough to the gate that the scavengers thought it too risky to go after them. The next morning when they were allowed through the gate they went straight to the quartermaster's store, and bought all the supplies they thought they needed and three military duffel bags to carry it all in. When they tried to lift the bags they found they were too weak. For some reason the person serving them thought of Andriel and how nice she was to everyone there. He told them that he could send a porter droid that would carry all their bags for them, they just have to promise they would keep the droid safe. They promised that they would get it safely back to the truck compound in Old Town Factoryville. But they could not guarantee its safety after that. The clerk felt that that was good enough, and told them that the droid and their supplies would be waiting for them at the truck depot, first thing in the morning.

The ladies than went to the shuttle terminal to check their banking accounts. They were all surprised by how large their accounts had grown. They each withdrew enough to pay Andriel back, to have some working capital for their stores, and some credits to buy more supplies, whether they came back, or someone else did. They then went to find a representative from one of the transportation companies. They told the person that they are from the Devaronian community in Old Town Factoryville, and were there to update them on the status of their community. The rep called his secretary and asked her to book the main boardroom for the day. To arrange for tea, snacks, lunch, and dinner for six people. The cost would be shared between the three transport companies. He then proceeded to contact his counterparts in the other companies and told them that he had three Devaronian women in his office who are ready to update them on the status of the Devaronian community. They asked him if he was sure they are the real deal, he looked at how skinny they are, and told them that they were for real. Then told them that they were on their way to the boardroom.

Andriel and Uleanna had gone into the wastelands. When Uleanna was there with the children, she noticed a bunch of plants growing together, she wanted to show Andriel, in case they were another type of edible plant. When Andriel spotted the plants, she became excited she took out her digging spoon and dug one plant up. She showed Uleanna that this plant has a root system, that large nodules will grow on. These nodules were full of starch and were edible when cooked until they became soft. The only thing they had to watch out for were the nodules that were exposed to sunlight and had turned green. Those nodules are poisonous, and she did not know if Devaronians could eat them. Uleanna asked her if she knew what this plant is called. Andriel believed it was called "potato".

Andriel and Uleanna had let down their guard. They did not know that they had been spotted by scavengers. Three males who wanted to take advantage of them.


	11. Chapter 10

©2015

©2016

Uleanna was the first one to hear the approaching footsteps over the rubble. She looked up and scream, "Auntie!" Andriel automatically stood in a ready position crouch. The first attacker tried to grab her with both his arms. She easily slapped one arm into the other with her left hand, and jabbed him just below the ribcage with her right. Knocking the air right out of him, forcing him to double up. Because she was standing on lower ground, she followed through by bringing her right elbow up, into his face. Causing him to keel over on his back, hitting his head as he fell backwards.

The other two attackers slowed their approach, thinking to try and coordinate their attack. Andriel step back to get onto higher ground, and told Uleanna to get a safe distance behind her. Uleanna saw that what her aunt did was no accident, so she gave her aunt room, and started picking up stones. There was no way she was going to leave her aunt to take on the two remaining attackers without her help. When they were close enough, Uleanna started throwing stones at one of the attackers. This attacker considered the stone thrower to be the more serious threat and started running towards Uleanna. Andriel was able to do a quick sidestep, and swept his feet out from under him, causing him to do a nasty face plant in the rubble. The other attacker thought this was his chance, and he lunged at Andriel. Andriel grabbed his arm and used his momentum to throw him over her shoulder, were he landed softly on his companion, who was getting up after his face plant. Uleanna had run to one side so that her aunt was between her and them. The two would be attackers, had the fight knocked out of them. They slowly got to their feet keeping a wary eye on Andriel. They went over to their companion who was still sprawled on his back, and dragged him away from this dangerous lady. After they were a safe distance away, Andriel and Uleanna picked up all the potato nodules they had dug up, and left the rest of the plants untouched. They quickly left the wasteland, in case the scavengers went for reinforcements, or their fighting attracted other scavenger groups.

There were a couple of people who had watched the whole thing. When they were sure everyone had cleared out of the area, they came out of their hiding place, and went over to see what the two red people were up to. They dug up the rest of the plants that the red people had been digging up. They gathered up all the plant nodules that they found, and headed to the house they saw the two red people enter. They dumped everything on the sidewalk beside the doorway, and started banging on the doorframe with the palms of their hands, to attract the attention of the people inside.

When they got home, Uleanna ran into the kitchen, looking for grandmother. She dumped what she had in her hands on the kitchen table, and started telling grandmother how they were attacked by three scavengers, and how Aunt Andriel had fought them off with her bare hands. When Andriel came into the kitchen. Uleanna stop her animated description, and went up to her aunt and begged Andriel to teach her how she can defend herself.

Grandmother asked her how she knew to do what she did. Grandmother was understandably suspicious. Andriel told them that someone tried to rape her once, but she was able to escape by using the move that her mother had taught her. Andriel demonstrated the move, and grandmother recognised the move, as something her mother had taught her, but because they lived in a peaceful city, and no-one had ever attacked a Devaronian woman, she had failed to teach her daughter. Andriel told them that she was lucky that the only move she knew worked. The first chance she had after that, she enrolled in a self-defence course for women. She wanted to be better prepared the next time something like that happened. Grandmother accepted her explanation. She told Andriel that if she wanted to teach Uleanna, she had her permission. Andriel told them that she was not a good teacher, if she did teach Uleanna, Uleanna would need to find someone to practise with, because if she practised with her, she would hurt Uleanna, because she does not know how to do the moves without hurting someone. Grandmother asked her how she practised, if she did not know how not to hurt someone. She told them that the person she practices with, who is now her instructor, wears a special practise suit, the same as she does. There is still a chance that they can be injured, but it is very small. They do end up bruised more times than she could care to remember. Uleanna told her that Matrucy would be a good practise partner for her.

Before anyone could reply, they heard the banging on their front doorway. Andriel went first, followed by Uleanna and grandmother. Andriel stepped through the doorway, while Uleanna and grandmother stuck their heads through it. The pathetic creatures Andriel faced, pleaded for her help. They showed her that they had dug up what remained of the plants she was interested in. They had seen the three men attack her, and knew that she could protect them from the three, and from others. They are weak and they are starving. She is their only hope.

The other Devaronian women who lived on the square, had heard the banging, and where peeking out their front doors wondering what was going on. After looking carefully, Andriel was able to determine that one is female, the other is male. Andriel looked at grandmother, and mentioned that they did make a payment for their help. Grandmother asked Andriel if she is sure those things are edible. Andriel told her that they are supposed to be, if you cook them until they soften.

Grandmother said that they could come in. They both started to enter the house, but Andriel grabbed the guy by the arm, trying not to hurt him. She told him that this is a dress shop. Men are not allowed to walk through it. He would have to walk around to the back of the house. They could smell that these two had not bathed in a very long time. In the kitchen, grandmother, Andriel, and Uleanna, placed pots of water on the stove top to bring them to a boil. Andriel told Uleanna to let the guy in the back door. Andriel filled two cups with their breakfast broth, and gave one to each of them. Warning them that it is very hot, they would have to sip it carefully. The two humans thought they had been handed the elixir of life, after their first sip. Andriel took some of the potato nodules off of the kitchen table, washed them and placed them in the smallest pot to cook. The couple told them their story. They were newlyweds when the invasion happened. The husband was able to hide his wife and himself from the invading troopers. Their livelihood, the electronics they purchased, was destroyed. They were able to fend for themselves, the first year. Then those three found them. Two of them held him while the third raped his wife before his eyes. They all took their turn raping her, threatening harm to the husband, if she did not cooperate. They controlled the amount of food they ate, by only giving food to the wife. He weakened quickly to the point that they no longer had to hold him while they raped her. Recently, food had become so scares, that they had even stopped sharing their food with her. The other day they had found a place, where they thought they could hide safely. So that night, when they went to sleep, the couple stole all of the food they could find, which were only a few crumbs, and went and hid in their hiding place. Those three men had been looking for them, when they stumbled upon the two young ladies, and decided to take them as their pets instead.

Uleanna was angry that someone wanted to make a pet out of her. Andriel told her to calm down, there are always bad people out there, who don't care who they hurt, for their own sick pleasure. They told them about digging up the plants they had left behind, to show that they are not bad people. They just needed some help. After they finished their cups of broth, it was evident that they wanted another. Andriel asked grandmother if it was safe to give them anymore, they did not want to overload their weakened systems. Grandmother thought one more cup would be safe, so Andriel poured them each another. When the water started boiling, they added it to the tub, and asked the lady if the bath water was a comfortable temperature for her. She had not had a bath in such a long time that she could not take the water too hot. They ended up adding some cold water, to cool it down. When she thought it was good she stripped out of her clothes, and with their help, climbed into the tub. Andriel had at first thought of boiling the clothes, to kill anything that might be living in them. But when she felt how flimsy they were, she knew they would fall apart if she tried. Grandmother suggested that it would be best to take them outside and burn them. Andriel decided that she would have to make something quickly for both of them, since his clothes were no better. She went into the workshop and selected a material that did not feel rough to the touch, but was durable. She basically sewed two rectangular pieces of the material together. Leaving one head hole and two arm holes. The tunics would reach down to their knees. She also sewed two colourful sashes for each of them. One light green, and the other was purple. This way, they could tie it around their waist, so it would resemble clothing, and not a sack. Uleanna was kept busy constantly adding hot water to the tub, because it seemed to cool down quite quickly. When she finished her bath, they helped her out of the tub, and helped her dry off, then she put on the outfit Andriel had sewn for her. She chose the light green sash. Uleanna checked the temperature of the bath water, it felt considerably warmer, than when the lady first climbed in. The man was not shy about undressing in front of the women. He had endured enough shame in his life, and they were helping him, not hurting him. He needed their help to climb into the tub, and had to ease his way into the water, because it felt too hot for him, but he did not want to say anything, because they did not add any water when his wife came out. Once he had finally settled into the tub, he found the water quite bearable. Grandmother checked the pot with the cooking roots in them, they were still firm. She asked Andriel, how long did they need to cook? Andriel told her she did not know. She only knew they would be ready when they are soft. Uleanna took his clothes and added them to his wife's. Once she got a fire going, she piled the clothes on top of the fire. It might have been her imagination, but she swore she saw little things crawl out of the clothes, only to be consumed by the fire. Matrucy came over and asked her what she was doing. Both she and her mother wanted to know what was happening over at their house. Uleanna was staring at the clothes, mesmerized by the flames, so she told her that she was burning some dirty clothes. Matrucy usually found her friend more forthcoming with information. She asked her, why she was doing that? Uleanna told her that they were too soiled to be worn again. Matrucy grabbed her friend and shook her. Who are those two strangers in your house? Uleanna looked at her friend, wondering why she shook her, and told her that they had come to Aunt Andriel for help, after they saw her defend herself, from three men who attacked her.

Matrucy's head started spinning, first she would not give any information, and now she gave two much at once. She wanted to run home and tell her mother what she just heard, but she also wanted to know more.

"Wait did you just say three men attacked your aunt? And she was able to defend herself?"

"You should have seen it. The first guy tries to grab her with his two hands. She just swatted them aside like they were nothing. Then she punches him in the gut, making him double over. She then smacked him in the face with her elbow, making him fall over backwards. He must have hit his head when he fell, because he did not get back up. Aunt Andriel promised me she would teach me what she knows, if you will agree to be my practise partner."

Matrucy ran home and asked her mother if it was okay for her to be Uleanna's practise partner, so that Auntie could teach them what she knows?

Her mother looked at her daughter like she had just come from another world.

"What do you mean what she knows? Did you find out who those people in her house are?"

"Oh they saw three men attack aunt Andriel, but she was able to defend herself, so they asked her for help, and Uleanna said her aunt promised to teach her what she knows, if I can be her training partner. Please, mother!"

Matrucy's mother grabbed her by the arm, this wasn't making any sense to her. She dragged her outside so that they could both talk with Uleanna, only she wasn't there. The clothes had finished burning, so she went back inside. All that was left was a small pile of smoldering ashes. Matrucy's mother wasn't sure what to do next. Was it polite to knock on the door, to ask them about the strangers? She really wanted to know. Finally she took up the courage, and knocked softly on the back door. She did not want to sound too forceful. Grandmother opened the door, when she saw who it was, she invited them in, and told them they were just in time. The roots were ready. She sat them down at the kitchen table, and put a plate in front of each of them. On the plate was this lumpy egg shaped root. Grandmother handed each of them a fork, and warned them it is hot. The two humans were sitting at the table with them. They both had a much smaller portion of the root on their plates. Matrucy's mother wasn't sure what she should do, and said hello to them. They smiled and said hello back, while they nibbled on the root. Matrucy's mother started nibbling too. It was quite a while since she had eaten anything with starch in it. She used her fork to dissect the root, to see if she could figure out what it is. Suddenly Andriel who had been standing there, nibbling on the root on her plate, puts her plate down on the table, and tells Uleanna that they forgot to bring the potato nodules inside. She heads to the front door, with Uleanna right behind her. When the two humans finished their piece of the root, grandmother tells them that the houses right across the square from them are empty. She did not think anyone would mind if they moved into one of them. They both got up and thanked grandmother for everything. Andriel and Uleanna came back into the kitchen, with their arms loaded with potatoes. The two humans thanked them for their help. They then said goodbye to Matrucy and her mother, than left through the back door. Andriel hands Matrucy's mother two of the medium sized roots. She tells her that if she cuts them into quarters, and plants them in the planter on her roof, they should each grow plants from them, and produce more of these nodules. They should be ready to be harvested in three or four months.

Matrucy's mother put her palms flat on the table, and asked, "Can someone please tell me, what is going on?" First there was silence, then the ladies started laughing. Grandmother and Andriel both looked at Uleanna. They had decided that she is the story teller of the family.

Uleanna told them that she had taken her aunt to the wasteland, to show her some plants that she had seen there, when she was looking after the children. "Aunt Andriel had often told her to keep a watch for other plants that might be edible. So she wanted to show her, in case they could eat them. As soon as her aunt saw them she started digging around them with her digging spoon, and finds some of these nodules. When she told me they were edible when cooked, I got down on my knees and started helping her dig up the plants. We were no as careful as we should have been. Three male scavengers spotted us, and wanted to do bad things to us. I heard some footsteps on the rubble, and looked up and screamed 'Auntie'. Aunt Andriel got up and stood in this stance." Uleanna got up from the table and took the stance. She then proceeded to demonstrate how her aunt had dispatched her first assailant.

Matrucy grabbed her mother's hand. "Please mother? Can I practise with Uleanna, so that I can learn to do that?"

"Hush child. She has not finished telling everything." Matrucy pouted, but did not interrupt Uleanna again.

Uleanna told them how the other two men became more cautious, and started to manoeuvre to attack Aunt Andriel at once. "I had picked up a pile of stones, and as soon as one of them came close enough, I started throwing stones at him. He did not like that at all. Instead of attacking Aunt Andriel, he started running for me." She then showed how Aunt Andriel had moved to intercept him, and knocked his feet out from under him. The other guy used that moment to attack her aunt. She than showed how her aunt flipped the guy over her body, like he was nothing, and how he landed on his buddy, whose face was all bloody, and was trying to get up, but was knocked flat again. They then helped each other up, but decided not to attack anymore. They went over to their friend who was still flat on his back, and dragged him away. "Aunt Andriel said we should pick up what we dug up, and leave before more bad people came. We came back home with our arms full. And I started telling grandmother about what Aunt Andriel had just done, and that I wanted her to teach me. Grandmother wanted to know how Aunt Andriel knew all this stuff. Aunt Andriel told her that a bad man had tried to rape her once, but she was able to get away, because of a move her mother taught her. After that, she wanted to learn more, and took a self-defence course for women. She is afraid to teach me because she does not know how to do what she does without hurting me. She thought that if I could practise with Matrucy, instead of her, she might be able to teach us." Uleanna stopped the story, because she thought she was finished.

The mother rolled her eyes, "What about the two humans?"

"Oh, I was about to come over and ask you if Matrucy could be my practise partner. When they came and banged on our front doorway. We all went out to see who was there. They had gathered all the roots we left behind. They told us that the three bad men wanted to hurt them too. They saw what Aunt Andriel did to them. And asked her to help them, and protect them. Since they brought payment, grandmother thought it would be all right. They smelt really bad, so we made them take a bath, and I burnt their stinky clothes. Aunt Andriel made them something real quick to wear, and we all tried eating the potatoes." Now she was sure she was finished.

"Are you saying, he just undressed in front of all of you?

Andriel replied, "He was too weak to get into the tub on his own. He had already suffered so much that he was not ashamed to ask for help."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"We don't know yet. They are both so weak, that they can't look after themselves. We will need to help them get their strength back, than we will have to think of something that they can do, so that they don't have a food debt. Maybe when the other elders come back, we will have to sit down and talk about it."

Matrucy's mother agreed. "You know that because you helped these two, others will come, looking for help."

Aunt Andriel looked sad, "I know, but we cannot just turn our backs on them, there must be some way that they can help us, after we help them."

Matrucy's mother agreed, it did not feel right not to help. They had all suffered so much, there must be a way to rebuild. That would benefit everyone.

The meeting with the Devaronian women went better than the transportation company representatives could have imagined. They were all elders in a new clan that was trying to rebuild their community. They had detailed information on all the families of the workers they employed. They were able to go over the name of each employee, and update their family status. It is going to be hard telling the employees that have lost their families, that there are no survivors.

The women were brave enough to ask, that when the men are told about their loss, that they be told that there are widows that were willing to take a new mate. This could help everyone to heal, after mourning their loss.

The reps saw this as a good strategy. It could help provide an anchor for their men. They had even provided a list of the widows, and their surviving family members. They also talked about scheduling time off for the men, who had families to come back to. The ladies thought that it was too dangerous for the men to try and make their way back to the community. They are not as patient as the women, and could end up in a situation where they might lose their lives. The women thought it would be best if they could establish a safe house in Old Town Factoryville, where they could be with their wives. It would be too dangerous to try and bring children. The transport people thought that would be a good compromise. The women promised that someone from the clan should be by, every seven to ten days, to get updated schedules, for men wanting to take time off, and for widowers wishing to meet with widows, to see if there could be a relationship.

The hardest part was to talk about the men who had given up waiting, and moved on, believing their wives and families dead. The elders told them that they just needed to know where these men currently live. The Devaronian clans have rules about this. It was better that the clans dealt with the situation, and then they would be informed of the outcome. The reps were more than happy to give the elders the information they requested. They were surprised that they had asked for the dates the men had stopped depositing their pay into the accounts they shared with their wife on Eriadu, and if they know whether or not the men had closed the accounts. They could give them the last date of the companies deposit to the old account, but they would not be able to determine the status of the account.

It was quite late when they were finally able to wrap up their meeting. They asked the women what arrangements they had made for accommodations. They were surprised to hear that there was no place for them to stay. Once they left the shuttle terminal, they would be forced to leave the security area, since they were not employed by the Ministry, or the Military. The representatives agreed to let one of them stay in each of their offices. They would be more comfortable than sleeping in an abandoned building. They had bathroom and shower facilities adjacent to each of their offices, and they could get a fresh cup of tea in the morning. The elders asked if it was okay that they not be divided up. They would rather stay together. The reps agreed, than argued amongst themselves about who had the most comfortable office. The elders interrupted them. They asked the first representative that they met that morning, if they could stay in his office, it was comfortable enough for them, and they knew where it is in the building. The reps agreed that this is the best solution.

Before leaving, the representative made sure that shuttle terminal security, knew that the three women would spend the night in his office, and that they had the support of all three transportation companies to be there. The security office said they understood, and would not interfere with the women. The women found the carpeted floor to be quite comfortable. It was nice to take a hot shower, then have a cup of hot tea first thing in the morning. When they arrived back at the truck depot, they were happy to find the porter droid, and all their supplies waiting there for them. When they went into the office to make sure that their transportation for themselves, the droid, and their supplies were paid for, they overheard the office manager complaining that he never had enough trucks, or drivers, to cover all the trips he needed. The elders asked him about that. He told them that he had trucks sitting idle, because he had no drivers for them. He could not get new drivers, because of the mountain of red tape involved, even if he could convince someone to move to Eriadu. The elder who would be opening the general store, asked the manager if it was possible to purchase a truck, and for that person to supply their own driver. Could they then subcontract the truck to him, bypassing all the red tape? The manager liked the idea. He asked them when they would be back. He wanted to look into it, and would like to discuss it with them, when he was sure of the details. They told him that one of them should be back in the next five to ten days. He told them that that was more than enough time for him to come up with sold details.

As they left the office heading to the trucks, the other two elders asked her, what is she thinking? She told them that they would be coming to Eriadu City on a regular basis for supplies, and their men would be traveling from Eriadu City to Old Town Factoryville, and back. "The wives of the working husbands have an excess amount of credits in their accounts that is not being used. If they invested it in the purchase of a truck, they would be paying themselves to transport their own supplies, since transportation was included in the cost. Plus their husbands would be paying them to transport them between cities. The transport company would also be paying them for the daily transportation of goods between the cities."

"What about a driver, and maintenance costs? Would the driver be allowed to stay in the security zone? Or would they have to spend the night outside."

"All good questions. First we need to find out about the cost before we can determine anything else."

They all agreed that it was something worth discussing with the other elders, when they made it back.

The Moff and his Secretary looked over the aerial images of Old Town Factoryville. They noticed an increase in activity in the area of the city controlled by the Nautolans, shortly after the contractor and his wife, left for Lianna. They had read in one of the reports that the Devaronian lady had an encounter with a young Nautolan male. The Moff did not see this as a coincidence. The reports from the sector patrols in that part of the city, state that the Nautolans have seized control of the waterfront, and are now fishing. The Nautolans, who were on the verge of starvation, are now a healthy community. It would not be long before they start reaching out to the communities near them. When they look at the most recent aerial images, there seems to be an increase in activity, in the area of the Devaronian community. The Moff and the Secretary, had read over the most recent reports, from the patrols in that area. One patrol had an encounter with a Devaronian female. Apparently the patrol leader had entered the workshop area of a dress shop, without permission from the seamstress, she had forced the patrol leader out of the workshop, informing them that men were not allowed in the workshop without permission. The patrol leaded recommended, that a patrol unit that has a female trooper, be transferred to the area, if they want a Trooper to enter the workshop without interference. The Moff and his Secretary had fun speculating, how an unarmed female, could force a patrol leader to retreat. The image they kept coming back to, was an angry grandmother with a broom. But that did not correspond to other reports that a young Devaronian female, who appeared in better health then the others, was galvanizing the community. Then there was the report from the quarter master's store that three Devaronian females from Old Town Factoryville, had come to the store to buy supplies. The Moff suggested the Secretary use one of his office underlings, to present this information to the Ministry officials. They are not allowed to make direct contact with the Devaronian community, or interfere with it in any way. Also notify the base commander in Old Town Factoryville, that he is to ensure that the Devaronian women get back to their community safely, but without letting the women know.

When the underling to the Moff's Personal Secretary, presented the information to the Ministry officials, they asked him how the Moff reacted to the knowledge that they had lost track of the Devaronian woman. The underling did not know, he was just given this information to present to them, and he also cautioned them on what they were not allowed to do. After he left, they asked for suggestions from their field man. He told them that he could set up an observation post in the same place as she had, the last time she was there. Only he would use more powerful equipment, and could establish a real time link to their office. He would not stay at the observation post, as he could operate the equipment remotely. That would ensure that they follow the directive, not to make contact or interfere with the community in anyway. The only other option would be to send in a surveillance droid, but then they would risk making contact. They agreed that for the present, the observation post was the best option.

When the elders arrived in the truck compound, in Old Town Factoryville, the porter Droid complained, that it was not able to carry all three of their bags because they would cover its optical sensors, making it impossible for it to walk through all the rubble. The elders had to repack the bags, trying to place the heaviest items in the two bags that the droid would be carrying. Two of them would have to carry the third bag, with them all taking a turn so that one of them was always resting, while they were walking, they could not afford, to not keep up, with any patrol they followed, or they would become prey to the street gangs.

Chitrah found that more of the male friends, of the secretary and her female friends, were joining them for dinner, and any activities they did afterwards. He felt that they were trying to analyse his every move. He casually mentioned to a couple of them in passing, that what they needed to know was found in their heart, not their head. Only one of the men from the group pulled him aside, and asked him to explain what he meant, when he spoke to the other guys. "It seems obvious to me, that the women have told you that they like the way I interact with them. I don't think about how I should treat them. I care about each one of them, and I let my heart decide my actions. That is what they are responding to."

"Isn't it dangerous to expose your heart to so many women?"

"Only if you have something to hide from them. I rather enjoy the way they respect me, and they know I will do my best to answer any question they may pose to me. They also know that I am very much in love with my wife. So that makes me a safe man to interact with."

The young man thanked him, he had given him a lot to ponder.

When the elders saw that the patrol they were following, was going a different way, than they needed to go, they took shelter in the building that Andriel had told them about. To wait for the next patrol that would go the direction they needed to go.

The street gang that had been shadowing them through the rubble, were happy to see that they had stopped following the patrol, they could hardly wait to get their hands on what they were carrying. What the street gang could not understand was why the patrol stopped, when the women broke off from them. Patrols don't just stop unless they are waiting for something. Some of them started saying that the three women and the droid, were just a decoy to try and flush them out. The leaders of the gang did not buy that. They have never attacked a patrol, and the patrols have never bothered them as long as they keep their distance. It was only the pilots in the three-legged walkers that were trigger happy. So they patiently waited to see what would happen. Suddenly the patrol started moving on. The leaders started telling their people where they wanted them to move. They wanted to surround the building, so that the ladies had nowhere to run. Just when their people were starting to move, there was a warning whistle. Another patrol was coming down the road. The leaders signalled everyone to take cover.

After the patrol walked past the building, the ladies and the droid came out to follow them. The gang followed them for a while, but they started to enter unfamiliar territory. The leaders called of the pursuit. It was becoming too dangerous for the gang to continue. They would have to find smaller easier prey elsewhere. They all knew they would be dreaming tonight about what the ladies may have been carrying.

The elders had become quite nervous when the porter droid told them there was a large group of people out in the rubble watching them. They had no idea what they would do if attacked. They could not understand what was holding them back. They stopped thinking about it when the next patrol showed up, going in the direction they wanted to go. When they were near their community the patrol suddenly left the road and started going through the rubble. The elders had never seen a patrol leave the road before. They didn't question it, how could they, the only thing that mattered to them, was that soon they would be safely in their own homes.

The children were the first ones to spot them, and came running to them, hollering to whoever could hear them, that the elders are back. The elders told the children to call all the women to a meeting in the square, in front of the general store. Andriel, grandmother, and Uleanna brought out small plates of food, for each of the elders. The elders recognised the small chunk of chinchawwa, and the sweetweed leaves, but they did not know what the other thing was. They were quite hungry, so they decided to eat first, and ask later. Uleanna ran back to the house to get them some tea.

Andriel instructed the droid, where to leave all the bags. Then she instructed the droid how to get safely back to the truck compound. The droid asked how closely it should get to the patrol. Andriel told the droid that it was safe for it to get as close as it wanted to, to the patrol. They would not consider it a threat.

When Andriel saw a patrol going in the right direction, she instructed it to follow them.

When the patrol leader saw that the droid was following them. He instructed one of his men to drop back and tell the droid he wanted to speak to it. When the droid approached, the patrol leader asked it what it was doing out there, and why it was following them. The droid told the patrol leader that it had just help deliver some supplies that three Devaronian women had purchased from the quartermaster's store in Eriadu City. A Devaronian woman had instructed the droid to follow them, that they would bring it back safely to their barracks, which was a safe walk to the truck compound, where it would get a ride back to the quartermaster's store, in Eriadu City. The patrol leader told it to fall in, two meters behind the last trooper.

The elders were refreshed by the small meal and tea. They told grandmother that they would like her and Andriel to be present when they met with the other elders that evening. When all the women gathered. The elders stood at the entrance to the general store and briefly told them what they were able to accomplish that trip. They have been able to purchase tea, salt, a variety of legumes, flour, oil, and three types of soap. Soap for bathing, soap for laundry, and dish soap. The laundry soap would be at the cleaners, they would be open first thing in the morning. The general store would not be open until the afternoon, since they had more things to organise. The ladies were disappointed that they would have to wait so long. The elders also told them that they would have a list in the general store where they could write down items they would like to see brought in. They were planning on sending another group in five days, to go purchase more supplies. The elders than singled out four women, and asked if they could talk with them. When the women agreed, the elders suggested they meet at the dress shop for tea. As the ladies walked over, the elder in charge of the general store, appointed someone to start unpacking the bags, and making sure the laundry soap was delivered to the cleaners. Then she walked over to the dress shop. The other two elders made sure that the three elders who had stayed behind, were coming to the meeting. When they arrived one of the elders politely told grandmother and Andriel that they would not be needed for the first part of the meeting. Grandmother told the elder that they would be in the kitchen waiting to hear from them. Grandmother and Andriel found Uleanna and Matrucy waiting for them. Matrucy told them that her mother thought it was best if she did not listen in on the first part of the meeting. Suddenly they heard the four ladies with the elders sobbing and wailing.

Andriel asked grandmother, if she knew what was going on in the meeting? Grandmother made sure they were all sitting down. Her guess is that the four women had just been told that their husbands had stopped waiting for them. Presuming they were dead, they had found a clan that allowed them to marry one of their women. Andriel asked grandmother what the women could do. They are not allowed by clan law to divorce. Grandmother told her that it is actually quite clear in clan law what they can do. First they have to establish, how many credits is owed them by their husbands. Then they have two options. The first option is to place a bounty on their husbands head. The clan that allowed the husband to marry one of their women, would be liable for the cost of the bounty, and would be responsible to pay the first wife the credits her husband owes her. The second option, would be for the elders of this clan to contact the elders of the clan that the husband married into. They would inform the husband that his first wife is still alive. Than the husband would have to decide what he is going to do. He could go back to his first wife. The clan he is leaving would consider him dead and his second wife a widow. They would pay half of the dowry the husband would have had to give them before he would have been allowed to marry. The other half would be used as a bounty for his head if he was foolish enough to ever return to that planet. The second option would be for him to stay with his second wife, but not give her any credits. He would pay his first wife as he did before. He would be allowed to visit with his first wife, once a year as a husband, and the clan that had received the dowry, would make sure the first wife received the balance of the money her husband owes her. It is very rare that the second wife would agree to this option. The third option is for the husband to stay with his second wife, and find employment where he can pay both his wives. That usually means signing onto a toxic transport, they usually pay 2 ½ times the standard wage. Usually Devaronian men are one of the few species that can survive for any length of time on such a ship. The down side is, if he ever gets one of his two wives pregnant, there is a 95% chance she will miscarry. Of the pregnancies that make it to full term, 99% will have some form of birth defect. The last option would be for the husband to do nothing, causing the clan he has married into to put a bounty on his head. Most law enforcement personnel do not like these bounty contracts, not only are they not allowed to arrest the person who carries out the contract, but they also have to be the witness, that the contract was fulfilled. The only unknown would be whether the Sith Empire will recognise Devaronian clan law, as the Republic does.

Now Andriel understood why the Devaronian men were so stressed about the situation on Eriadu. For most of them their lives were in limbo, until they found out whether their wife was alive or not. It wasn't long after grandmother gave her explanation that Matrucy's mother came into the kitchen for grandmother and Andriel. She told the girls that they could come and listen in, but they might find it boring. When grandmother and Andriel entered the store front, they found the other elders quite sad. They were good friends with the four women that had been there, and would have preferred to be the ones to comfort them, instead of delivering the news they just did. When Uleanna and Matrucy joined them, they decided to get on with their meeting. They told about meeting with the representatives of the transportation companies. They wanted to start arranging time off for their Devaronian workers, they were able to get them to hold off for the time being, until they could establish a safe haven for couples to meet. The elders that had stayed, told the other elders about the human couple that had approached Andriel for help. They would have to talk about that too. Andriel told them she had an idea for a safe haven. First they would need to talk to the Base Commander about acquiring property near his base. They don't want to establish something only to have someone else claim that it belongs to them. All the elders agreed that this is the prudent thing to do. What Andriel proposed was that one of the women of the clan, be asked to move to the property near the base, the goal would be to establish an inn, and a cantina. She was sure the Troopers on the base were bored with their facilities, and would jump at a chance to go somewhere else, even if they only served water. The inn would be the safe haven, and a warehouse for goods coming from Eriadu City. The cantina would supply the credits to support everything. The person who should look after this place, would need to be a good cook, and get along well with people. The elders liked her idea, they could see it as being a profitable venture. Andriel also suggested they approach the drivers in the compound, to see if they would be willing to help with the construction work that would need to be done. Andriel imagined that many of them must be bored with nothing to do, until they drove back to Eriadu City for the evening. When Andriel talked about using the truck drivers as construction workers, one of the elders had an idea. Why don't they rebuild the bakery? The widows who don't have a source of income, could be employed, along with any foreigner. Once the bakery is repaired and running, then they could continue to employ people to clean up and rebuild other things.

There was some lively discussion going on. The family that had run the bakery was killed when the bakery was destroyed. It turns out that Matrucy's mother was best friends with the lady who had taken over the bakery. When she was Matrucy's age, she had helped out quite a bit in the bakery, and felt she could operate it, if it was rebuilt. The end result of all the discussion, was that the general store would also act as the local bank. They would hold all the IOUs' for everyone. Anyone hired for rebuilding and clean up, would be given IOUs that they could take to the general store, where they would be redeemed for supplies, charged against the clan's account.

When all the mothers found out that Andriel was going to start teaching Uleanna and Matrucy self-defence, they all wanted their daughters to be taught as well, none of them wanted their daughters to experience what they did. The young girls that were violated during the invasion, pleaded with Andriel to teach them, so that they would never experience the violation of their bodies again. Andriel had originally planned on teaching Uleanna and Matrucy in the living room upstairs, after cleaning it up, and removing all the furniture. But it was too small to be used to train all the girls. When she mentioned the problem to grandmother during lunch, Uleanna spoke up. She knew of a building nearby that had been badly damaged during the invasion. Most of the upper structure had collapsed, but the floor from the main floor still seems to be good, and a hole has been blown into the basement wall that they can crawl into. The basement is the entire length of what was the house, and because it was never used it has a dirt floor. Uleanna was sure it is big enough for all the girls. The only problem was that there was no natural light coming in. Andriel asked Uleanna to show it to her after lunch. With grandmother's permission, Uleanna took the only lamp they had in the house. An oil lamp that was hardly ever used, and took her aunt to see the house. Uleanna crawled through the hole in the wall first and got the lamp going. When her aunt entered, they looked over every inch of the basement. The good news was, that there were no signs that Eriadu rats had ever nested in it. The access to the room was small and easy to cover up so that nosey boys could not spy on them. It was definitely large enough to train all the girls. The bad news was that it was dusty and dark. They would need a lot of lamps to light the room up. Andriel had Uleanna and Matrucy round up all the girls that would be training, to come to the dress shop for a meeting. When they arrived Andriel told them that Uleanna has found a place for them to train. It is dark and it is dusty. Every household would need to supply a lamp, and a cloth for gathering dust. They would also need a piece of cloth to cover their mouth and nose, so that they don't choke on the dust while they are cleaning. She sent them all home to get what they need, then to meet back at the dress shop. When they all came back, they followed Uleanna to their new training site. Before they went in, Andriel divided them up into two groups, one group would stay outside to bang out the dust cloths that would be handed to them. The other group would try to wipe up the dust as carefully as they could, without causing it to rise in the air. Uleanna and Matrucy were the first to enter the room, and lit their lamps, every girl that entered after them lit their lamps, and were directed to where they should place their lamp, that would also be the area that they would start cleaning. When their dust cloth was full they would take it to the entrance hole, where they would exchange it for a cleaner one. With all the girls working together, it wasn't long before they had removed most of the dust. Andriel thought that the air was too dusty for them to start practising that day. She wanted them to start the next day in the late afternoon, so that they would be going home for dinner afterward because they would be hungry. The last thing she did was to remind them to come back with their lamps. Later that day Andriel returned with a big container of water, and a rag. She washed down all the walls to get all the dust off of them. Then she took the dirty water and sprinkled it all over the dirt floor so any remaining dust would bond to the dirt in the floor. It would not get rid of all the dust, but they should be able to practise without having their faces covered. The next day when the girls met to train, some of the boys wanted to come in and watch them. Andriel came out and talked to the boys. She told them that the only way she could let them come down and watch, was if she could use them for demonstration purposes. The boys wanted to know why she did not use the girls for demonstrations. Andriel told them that she would hurt the girls if she did that. They asked her, if she would hurt them? She told them she would, and more than likely the girls would have to carry them home. The boys did not like that, so they left the area. Andriel covered the entrance hole with a cloth, so that they could not come back and spy on them. The boys who did come back, were frustrated because they could hear everything but see nothing. Andriel started, by teaching them the move that her mother taught her. She told them it was effective as a basic move, because most attackers would be expecting them to try and kick them between the legs, which they would be ready to block. The kick between the legs was effective, if they first distracted the attacker by throwing something at their face first. While they were trying to protect their face, that was when you kick them between the legs. She then taught them the basic fundamentals of kicking and punching, because she was doing it against the air. But everything else she had to use Uleanna and Matrucy, taking turns as victim and attacker, to talk them through different attack situations, to explain what the victim should try to do. The girls were both good at taking instruction, and could show the rest of the girls what to do, so that they could practise with their training partner.

The Nosaurian male that was beaten, was tired of hearing his wives complain about how he is not helping his family to survive. The first wife would be gone for two or three days at a time to get to an area where the Nosaurian males had not hunted yet, so that she would have a chance to kill some chinchawwas. She would be gone for two days but would only come back with one day's worth of food for the whole family. So even though he was not healed, he felt he had to get up and get out of the house. The second wife made sure his ribs were properly wrapped up, before he left, and told him not to come back empty handed.

There was no way he could hunt, so he decided to indulge himself, and go see what the Devaronians are up to. He was surprised to see a human couple working with the Devaronians, so he went down to ask them what they are doing. They told him, that the Devaronians are paying them with food supplies from their store, for the work they do for them. He felt that he could do some work, even though he was injured, and it would get his wives off his back, if he came home with something. So he asked them who is in charge, and approached the woman to offer himself for work.

The woman mentioned that she saw that he is injured. She told him they would have to evaluate his work, before they could agree on how much they would pay him. He agreed to that condition. She also told him, that any food he found, he could keep. Any combustible material he found, he could only keep half. Everything else is the property of the clan, he could not keep it. If he found any human remains, he is to notify them at once so that they could deal with it. He said that he agreed to their terms. So she appointed him an area to start cleaning it up.

He found because of his injury that he could not lift the heavier pieces of rubble, and would seek out the human male, for him to remove them. He was surprised that the human male had trouble removing them, he was pathetically weak, but he did not say anything. At the end of the day he went to be paid. They told him that because the human male did all the hard work in his area, they were only going to pay him half of what they paid the human male. He did not like it, but felt he had to accept it. In his own mind, he was worth just as much as the weak human. He took the chit they gave him and went to the store for his food. He was surprised by what he saw in the store, there was enough food to feed his entire clan for a week. He presented his chit expecting to get a big bag of food. They gave him a little bit of salt, a little bit of flour, and a little bit of legumes. He felt cheated, but did not say anything, he certainly felt he deserved more.

He took what they gave him and went home. Both his wives were surprised that he actually had something that could help the family. They asked him where he got it. He told them he had gone to see the Devaronians, and was surprised to see a human couple working for them. He talked to them and found out that the Devaronians were paying them in food supplies, in exchange for their work. His wives were impressed with how much food he had brought home. They felt that they could make a stew with what he brought. Combined with the chinchawwas the first wife had killed, they would eat comfortably for two days. They were delighted that he was able to get some salt, they desperately needed it in their diet. He promised them that he would go back the following day to get more. His wives told him that they were proud of him, that even though he is injured, he is still able to contribute to the wellbeing of the family. He liked it when his wives praised him. The next day the second wife was able to trade what he brought home, with another family, for a chinchawwa the husband had killed. They inquired about where the food supplies came from? The second wife told them that her injured husband was working for the Devaronians, and this was how they paid him. Word spread through the Nosaurian clan. The men who were not good hunters, went to work for the Devaronians, so that they could help their families better than they could before. They also told the elders that they had seen Devaronian children eating the poisonous sweetweed. The elders knew the Devaronians could tolerate a certain amount of poison, but the people asked the elders if it might not be poisonous to them. A lot of it grew around their homes, it would be good for their community if they could also eat it.

The elders approached the oldest person in their clan, and asked her if she was willing to risk her life for the clan. She said she would, so they brought her some sweetweed to eat. She took a few leaves, chewed them well, than swallowed. One of the elders asked her, how she felt? She told him she felt disappointed. The elder asked her, why she was disappointed? She said she was disappointed that she could still see his ugly face, she was hoping that she would be with their ancestors. The elder informed everyone that the sweetweed was safe for everyone to eat, there was nothing wrong with the old lady. Even her eyesight is good.

The injured Nosaurian was jealous about how much food the other Nosaurians were taking home. They were all there because of him, yet none of them were willing to share with him. They all told him that they worked harder than he did, so deserved more than what he got. One day the injured Nosaurian saw something that looked like it was shiny metal, and put it in his pocket, he was hoping that he might be able to trade it to an Imperial Trooper for food. Another Nosaurian saw him and told the Devaronians, he did not like that he was dishonouring his agreement with the Devaronians. It could reflect badly on all the Nosaurians working there. One of the Devaronian women confronted him, demanding that he turn over the clan's property. It was a cheap souvenir, from someone's vacation. It was plastic with a metallic finish. The sad thing is, that if he had showed it to them and asked if he could have it, they would have let him keep it. Instead they only paid him half of what they normally paid him, and told him never to return.

When he went home that day, he had to tell his wives why he brought home so little. They were so ashamed of him, he had broken his word to the Devaronians. He told his wives that giving his word to a Devaronian woman, was the same as not giving his word at all. The wives did not know what to do, they had become dependent upon the little he brought home every day, and now they no longer had that. He was not well enough to go hunting, and he could not go back to the Devaronians. The only thing he could do was pick sweetweed and find combustibles. Something that their children were already doing.

The elders asked Andriel if she could accompany them as far as the truck compound, they were hoping to talk with the base commander about acquiring property near his base. They were hoping that she would talk to the truck drivers about getting their help with the construction work, they were also hoping that she would have time to set up some snares while she was there, to help them to start to move forward on the project. Andriel had been working late the last few days completing all the outfits for all the ladies going on this trip. She was quite tired, but agreed to go. Grandmother and Uleanna would be able to handle the increase in work that was coming their way. Some of the ladies had written on the list in the general store that they would like them to start stocking undergarments. The elder responded by showing them the undergarments made for them in the dress shop. They were far superior to anything they could purchase at the quartermaster's store. So everyone was coming to the dress shop to have undergarments made. She had already told the elders that she needs more material so that she can continue to make outfits for the women making the trip to Eriadu City. She doubted that the quartermaster's store would have the nice fine material needed to make the undergarments. When they ran out, that would be all they could do.

On the day that Andriel went to the truck compound with the elders, Uleanna decided to check the area between where the Nosaurians live, and the Devaronian section. She thought it would be safe. The scavengers do not go there because the Nosaurians will drive them away. It was getting harder and harder to find combustibles to burn in the stove.

The injured Nosaurian spotted her. His wives were complaining to him constantly about his inability to provide for his family, and how no-one wants to trade with them, because he was not a man of his word.

Normally it would be hard enough for a man, when one woman to complains about a man's short comings. But this guy was getting it in stereo. To him it was the Devaronians fault he was injured in the first place. Now it was the treacherous Devaronian women that were denying him the opportunity to provide for his family. So when he saw Uleanna by herself, he thought this was the perfect opportunity to get the Devaronians back.

He lowered his head and charged at Uleanna, wanting to impale her on his horns. When Uleanna had first seen the Nosaurian, she was not concerned. She found if you leave them alone, they will leave you alone. Just don't make any loud noises if they are hunting. But then she heard him roar, and she heard him running towards her. When she turned to look at him, she saw him running towards her with his head down. Andriel's training kicked in. She grabbed the most prominent horns as he approached her. She went down backwards, planting one of her feet on his chest, and catapulted him over her. He flew through the air more than three meters, screaming because of her unexpected reaction.

He stopped screaming when he landed on his back, on a big piece of rubble. Now he moaned. Two of his cracked ribs are now broken. One had pierced his skin, the other had pierced his lung. He just lay there in shock.

Uleanna ran to the square. She told the Devaronian women that a Nosaurian male had just attacked her. They asked her, if she was all right? She told them she was fine, but the Nosaurian had landed on some large pieces of rubble, and was just lying there moaning. The women told her to go home to grandmother, tell her what happened, and have a cup of tea.

One of the Nosaurian men working there, told the ladies that he overheard what the young lady said, he asked their permission to leave his work, and to check his clansman. He said he would understand if they only paid him for part of the day. They told him that they considered him a valuable worker. It would be wrong to punish him for what his clansman did. They asked him to check on the clansman and see if he could find out what happened, and to come back. They would pay him at the end of the day like they always do. He found his delirious clansman coughing up blood, saying how all female Devaronians are treacherous, even the young ones. He helped him get to his feet even though he was in much pain. That's when he noticed the blood on the wrap his wife had wrapped him with, to try and keep his rips stable. He helped him slowly walk back to his home. When he was close, he called out for help. The man's second wife came out of their home and helped him support her husband, she asked him if he knew what happen. He said he wasn't sure, but the Devaronian girl that lived at the dress shop, had come running into the square saying she had been attacked by a Nosaurian male. The second wife was worried upon hearing this, and asked if the girl was alright. He told her that she said she was all right, but she was really upset. He asked permission to go find his clansman, and all he has been mumbling, is how all Devaronian women are treacherous, even the young ones.

When they got him to his bed, she unwound the wrap. That was when they found a piece of a rib had pierced his skin. They assumed his lung was also pierced, because he kept coughing up blood. The only thing they could do was to rewrap him, and lay him down in the bed.

The Devaronian grandmother, was the closest thing to a healer they had in that region. So the second wife walked back with the man who helped her husband. She needed to find out if there was anything she could do.

While the elders went to see if they could talk to the base commander, Andriel went to find Orlo. When she found him, he was very happy to see she was all right. She told him about the Devaronians plan to build an inn, where the husbands and wives could spend some time together when they had some free time, because it was too dangerous to try to take them all the way home. To make the project viable as a business, they also wanted it to have a cantina. She told him that the elders went to talk with the Base Commander about acquiring property near the base, for this project. If they are able to get some buildings, they would need to get a lot of help to get the buildings renovated for their purpose. She was hoping that the truck drivers that were not busy, could help with the renovations. Orlo introduced her to a fellow truck driver, he used to be a building contractor before the invasion. The builder asked if they had picked the buildings yet. Andriel told him that the elders had just gone to the Base Commander, they don't even know if they will get permission. The builder told them that a number of drivers used to work construction. He was sure he could talk them into helping, if Orlo and the mechanic, could cover all the maintenance they needed to do on their trucks. Andriel said they would need to talk with the elders to make sure everyone was compensated with credits.

It was a change in his routine, to have civilians actually want to talk to him. He had one of his staff get some tea for them. When they told him what they wanted to do, the Commander could see right away that having a cantina nearby, would boost morale on the base. He told them, that as far as he is concerned, all the property is considered abandoned. If they took some property and improved it, he thought that they should have clear and legal title to it. He would need to clarify this with the Moff. After they had chosen the properties they wanted to improve, they should come back and see him, with a description of the properties location, before starting any improvements. By that time, he should have clarification from the Moff, about property rights.

At first Uleanna was excited about how well she had defended herself. She described in detail the whole incident to grandmother, while grandmother made them both tea. They went and sat in the storefront. It was nice and bright, since Andriel had oiled the white cloth that she had used to cover up the display windows. They could actually see images of people working in the square.

When they were sipping their tea, Uleanna asked grandmother, if she thought the Nosaurian man was going to be all right? Grandmother told her she did not know, she just knew from her description that the man was injured. Uleanna asked grandmother, why he attacked her? Again grandmother had to tell her she did not know. Uleanna was glad grandmother did not send her away to do stuff. They did have a lot to do, but right now she needed to be near grandmother. Their alone time was interrupted by a timid knocking on the doorframe. Grandmother asked the person to come into the storefront. It was a female Nosaurian, she asked grandmother for her help, her husband was badly injured. As she described the injuries, she suddenly noticed Uleanna sitting with grandmother. She stopped describing the injuries, and asked Uleanna if she is the girl that her husband attacked?

Uleanna nodded her head, then she asked her why her husband attacked her?

The lady was clearly embarrassed by this question. She told Uleanna, she did not know for sure. Her husband will not respond to any questions people have asked him. He keeps mumbling that all Devaronian women are devious, even the young ones. She begged Uleanna to not think that all Nosaurian people are like her husband, his actions have shamed the whole clan.

Uleanna told her that she has never had a bad incident with any Nosaurian until today. She is sorry she caused him such bad injuries.

The Nosaurian woman told her that as far as she is concerned, he had really injured himself. She is glad that Uleanna is not injured. She must be a better warrior than she looks.

Grandmother asked her to describe the injuries again. Grandmother told her the injuries are very serious. If he had only one broken rib, that broke the skin, they might try to either pull the broken piece right out, or push it back in, so the skin could seal itself. But it sounds like there is a second broken rib that has pierced the lung. She has nothing that can be used as a disinfectant, to keep the wound clean. She could buy some soap from the general store. Soap and water can be used to clean the wound, but it would not prevent it from becoming infected. The big problem was the wound in the lung. They can't tell how bad it is, and there is a chance that it could get worse every time he moved. The Nosaurian woman thanked grandmother, for sharing her wisdom with her, and left. After the woman left, Uleanna asked grandmother how bad she thought his injuries are. Grandmother told her, that if he doesn't get real medical attention right away, chances are good that he will die. If his wounds become inflamed, then it will be a slow painful death. Uleanna asked grandmother to hold her. She told grandmother that if auntie had not come, she would be the one dying. Grandmother told her that she was very happy Auntie came. Uleanna told her she is glad as well.

The elders met with Andriel and the truckers in the truck compound lunch room. They purchased their lunch from the food dispenser, and told them about their meeting with the Base Commander. The building contractor suggested that after lunch they go look at buildings, and try to determine which would be the best ones, for what they had in mind. The elders wanted to know if the truckers had tools, or did they need to buy some from the quartermaster's store. The builder did not think that anyone had tools, and started making a list of the basics of what he thought they would need, while they finished their lunch.

When they looked at the buildings, they were surprised by how much furniture they found in the buildings closer to the base. They believed the scavengers were afraid to come that close. The buildings that were further away were stripped bare. At least they would be able to fully furnish the inn, and cantina, once the construction was finished. The elders, and building contractor, found three buildings adjacent to each other, with very little damage. They all agreed that they would be the perfect site. The lady that had agreed to run the inn and cantina, and one of the elders decided to move in right away, as a way of staking claim to the property. The builder said that he would come up with a drawing, that they could take to the base commander, to describe the location. Between the two ladies moving in, and himself, they should be able to come up with a design for each floor. Once that was completed he could come up with a time, for getting the work done. Then they could establish a cost estimate for the work. He reminded them that they would have to pay a gift, to the man in charge of the compound, to look the other way, while Orlo and the mechanic do all the maintenance on all the vehicles, while everyone else works on the project.

The lady who had agreed to look after it, asked how long he thought it would be, before they could let their husbands come. The builder told them that they had some nice bedrooms right now that would not need to be touched. They could start bringing their husbands right away. He doubted they would mind being in a construction zone. One of the elders spotted a patrol, and asked Andriel if that is her boyfriend. Orlo gave her a strange look, Andriel laughed and told him that the ladies that were staying would explain everything. In the meantime, everyone who was heading back home needed to follow that patrol. The ladies that stayed behind told Orlo how Andriel had forced the patrol leader out of the dress shop's workshop, by beating on his helmet with her bare fists. Because men are not allowed in a workshop without permission. Since they had such an intimate first encounter, everyone calls him, her boyfriend. Orlo and the builder had a good laugh at the picture of Andriel forcing the poor guy to back up, by beating him on his helmet. That was something he could picture Andriel doing. Two elders, and two of the ladies whose husbands had given up on them, caught a ride to Eriadu City. The two ladies staying behind, purchased what they were going to have for dinner from the food dispenser in the truck compound, and went to the buildings they would start calling home. After dinner they checked out the area for placing snares. They would bait them in the morning.

When Andriel arrived back at the dress shop, Uleanna ran up to her and hugged her, and told her how glad she is that she was back. Then when they sat down for dinner, Uleanna told her all that had happened while she was gone. Andriel was quite concerned for Uleanna, a glancing blow from just one of the horns could have cut a deep gash in her flesh. Uleanna assured her that she had no physical injuries. Andriel gave her a big hug and told her she was proud of her. Uleanna did not tell her how grateful she was, for Andriel training her. She just hugged her back.

When the first wife came home from hunting that evening, the second wife told her everything that happened that day. How the Devaronian grandmother did not send her away, even though it was her own granddaughter that was attacked by their husband. She told her how she met a patrol on the way home, and asked if they could do anything for their husband. They told her that their medical staff would not look at any non-military personnel. Now she did not know what to do. The two of them went to the home of one of the elders, who sent out his children, to bring all the other elders to his home. After a long talk, when they looked at all their options, and considered the words the Devaronian grandmother had shared. They agreed that the two wives had only one course of action they could follow. The next morning the two wives sent out all of their children, except for the oldest, to gather all the long dry grass they could find, to make a nest for their father. The two wives and the oldest son, pulled the mattress with the father on it, off of the bed frame, trying not to injure the father as they did so. They broke the long wooden boards in half, and started stacking all the pieces of wood, on a flat place behind their house, the wives had prepared. They also had a large wooden dresser that the two wives, shared with their husband. They pulled out all the drawers with the contents still in them, stacking them in the same order that they had been in the dresser. They then broke the dresser up, and stacked it on top of their broken bed frame. When the children all came back they were able to make a nice nest on top of the broken furniture. The wives than sent the oldest to get all the elders. The rest of the children were instructed to say goodbye to their father, and go wait in the one bedroom used for all the children. When the oldest came back with the elders, he too was instructed to go say goodbye to his father, and to wait in the bedroom with the other children. The two wives then removed every article of clothing off of their husband, and helped him to walk outside and to climb up onto the nest that was made for him. The first wife then went back in the house and retrieved the largest knife they have in the kitchen. The elders signalled her to proceed. She came up beside her husband, and plunged the knife into his heart. The last word the husband said was "No", which he screamed when he saw the knife descend towards his heart.

The elders had purchased most of the oil, the Devaronians had in their general store. As the first wife took the knife back to the kitchen, the second wife accompanied her, so that they could both get the children. The elders took all the oil they purchased and poured it all over the body and the nest. When the family came out, the oldest was instructed to get a hot ember from the stove, and place it on the nest. The nest and the body caught on fire right away. When the neighbours saw the fire they came over to comfort the family, on the loss of their breadwinner. The first wife heard the oldest son mutter that he would get even with the Devaronians, because of the death of his father. The mother grabbed her son by one of his horns, and dragged him into the house. She closed the door behind her, so that everyone would know that this is a private matter, and they did not want to be disturbed. The mother asked her son to repeat what she had heard him say outside. He said he was going to make them pay for killing his father. The mother went into the kitchen and came back with the bloody knife. She told her son that they did not kill his father, she did, with that knife. She knelt before her son and unbuttoned her blouse and placed the tip of the knife against her skin, over her heart. She told him, "If you want to kill someone to avenge the death of your father, than kill me!" The son was horrified at the idea of killing his mother. He started crying, and asked his mother, why she did it? She told him, that the injuries that his father had, could not be healed, except by a skilled healer. They have no healer in their clan, nor is there one in all the neighboring clans. They had no way, to stop his wounds from becoming infected. He would have died a slow painful death. To make things worse, he would have required constant care, and they have no-one to care for him, if the family wanted to eat. They had to put the family first. When they talked to the elders last night, they all agreed, that this was the only thing they could do. The son complained that the Devaronians caused his injuries. The mother told him that the Devaronians have only been good to them. She asked him if he remembered when they ate chinchawwa stew. The boy nodded his head, he really enjoyed that stew, and they let him eat as much as he wanted. His mother told him that they had that stew because his father worked for the Devaronians. His father had given his word to the Devaronians, so they let him work. Later he broke his word, bringing shame on himself, on his family, and on his clan. The boy repeated what his father said, that giving your word to a Devaronian, is the same as not giving your word at all. His mother told him that that is not true. "The value of a person's word is dependent on the person giving it, not on the person receiving it. Your father had given his word to people he thought were less than him, which was a noble thing, and the family was rewarded. He broke his word, and the ancestors became angry. The ancestors enticed your father to attack that Devaronian girl to punish him. Because she was innocent, they protected her. She did not even have one scratch on her, but you saw how badly your father was injured. If we are to survive as a family, it is because the Devaronians are willing to help us. Do you want your family to survive?"

The boy nodded yes. "Then promise me that you will give the Devaronians, the honour they deserve. That you will put your family first."

"I promise."

The mother did her blouse back up, and returned the knife to the kitchen. She came back and looked at her son, than gave him a hug.

"You are now the man of the house. Where you lead the other children will follow."

They both went back out to re-join their family.

After all the neighbours had left, and the funeral pyre had burnt down to ashes. The two wives agreed that they would alternate working for the Devaronians if they would have them. The first wife had arranged with her brother to have him take the oldest with him hunting. It is time he learnt how to hunt.

The first wife went to the Devaronians and asked if she could work for them, her husband is dead, and would no longer be a bother to them. They were surprised to hear about the husband, and gave her their condolences. They told her that they would have no problem having her work for them, as long as she obeys the rules.

When the women arrived in Eriadu City, the manager of the truck depot told them that he would like to meet with them, first thing in the morning. After spending the night in the same house they did before. They went to meet with the manager of the truck depot. He told them that they could buy a truck, and equip it with their own driver. He quoted them a price for the truck. He also told them how much the Imperials pay, for every load they would carry to Old Town Factoryville, he also told them the cost, for maintaining each truck. The only bad news is, that he would not be able to provide their driver with accommodations. The driver would have to spend the night outside the security zone, just like they do. He can let the driver have access to their lounge for breakfast, he led them to the lounge. They had the same food dispensing machines as were at the compound. He told them that they could also have access to the lounge. The one elder told him that they need to talk to their partners in this venture, hopefully, they will be back in a few days, and agree to a firm contract. The manager left them, while they had their breakfast. The other ladies asked the elder who their partners are in this venture. The elder responded by asking them, "Who is going to drive the truck?" None of them had any idea, but they could tell by the way the elder was smiling, that she already had someone in mind.

After breakfast, they went to the quartermaster's store. They ordered more than they did last time, as far as the food was concerned, they also bought all the tools the builder asked for, as well as shovels, to help them with the work they were doing at home. Instead of duffel bags for carrying the food supplies, they purchased backpacks. They are more expensive, but they are easier to carry. The store clerk asked them if they needed the porter droid again. He was surprised to hear that they thought they could get along without it. He did remember to thank them that the droid returned to them unharmed.

After purchasing their supplies, they went to the shuttle terminal to access their accounts. Fortunately for the two ladies, their husbands had not closed their accounts, and they were able to determine when their husbands had made their last deposit. After generating the paperwork the elders asked for, they withdrew some credits for their own needs. The two elders asked the two ladies to wait a while, while they go and talk with the reps from the transport companies. They did not think the ladies wanted to hear them discussing the schedule for the arriving husbands. They were able to meet with the three reps again. They let them know that they now have a place where husbands and wives can reunite. Each company gave them a list of when the husbands were scheduled for time off on Eriadu, over the next two months. They suggested that someone should meet them at the truck depot, and take them where they need to go. The one rep told them that after they were finished all their business that day, they could come back and spend the night in his office again. They let him know there were four of them this time. He let them know it was alright. They told him they would be back.

When word of the attack on Uleanna traveled through the clan. Older women started approaching Andriel about self-defence training. All the young mothers, and all the young married women without children, were interested, as well as a few of the older mothers. Andriel had to start alternating the days the different groups would get together for practise. She did encourage their daughters to come with their mothers, in case they needed to help their mothers. She kept Uleanna and Matrucy coming every day, so that they could demonstrate what she wanted everyone to learn.

On their last day on Seswenna, Chitrah finished the work assignments off, while the two technicians went shopping for all the items that had been requested. When he finished the last assignment, he joined up with the other technicians. After they bought what they could find, they all went back to the Ministry together. They left their purchases with their secretary friend in the outer office, who could not help but snoop through their purchases. In the inner office Chitrah handed over his list with all the completed jobs on it. The office was impressed. He had accomplished everything he said he would. What they did not tell him, was that he had connected some important systems for them, which they had thought they would not be able to handle, since they were only training. The ones that were still left to do had no urgency attached to them. They could be done anytime the Moff released one of the technicians to them.

They told Chitrah and the two technicians that they were already booked on a freighter that is departing Seswenna that evening, heading to Luptoom. They would have enough time to have an early dinner, pack, and head for the shuttle terminal. They went back to the outer office to retrieve their purchases, and told the secretary they would be leaving that evening for their next assignment. Because they would be packing while she was having dinner with her friends, she told them she would pass along their goodbyes for them.

When they returned to Old Town Factoryville, the four Devaronian women transferred all their purchases, to the buildings they were claiming as their own, with the help of all the truck drivers. Armed with the drawings, and a description the builder had prepared for them. The two elders who just came back from Eriadu City, and the elder who had been staying in their inn, went to the military base to speak with the Base Commander. They were ushered into his outer office, where they were served tea, and some hard biscuits, while they waited for an opportunity to speak with the Commander. The women found the biscuits almost impossible to eat, they were so hard, until they soaked them in the hot tea first. Then they were quite appetising. They found it interesting to see how the Commander operated his office. They did not notice the passage of time, until one of his subordinates approached them, and told them he is ready to see them. The Commander welcomed them, and complimented them on how quickly they had mastered the art of eating hard-tac. It had not occurred to the elders that they were being watched, while they were watching the activities of the office, it was a little unnerving.

They presented the Commander with the property description. He looked up the properties on his computer, using the information taken from the cities records during the invasion. He asked them if they would like to know who owned the properties before the war, and what they were used for. The elders out of curiosity said they would, it would also help them identify people who were trying to scam them, as opposed to people who were trying to recover their past. The Commander told them that the Moff and his office considers the buildings abandoned, and can be claimed by anyone who occupies and improves them, provided they register their claim with a small fee. Because they are the first to approach the city's administration (the Base Commander's office), the fee is being waived. The Commander told them that this also applied to all commercial and industrial sites. The only properties that were considered exempt, were properties previously owned by any level of government, they are still considered government property. The elders thanked the Commander for his co-operation. After they signed the forms they were presented, as representatives of the Devaronian clan, they were on their way.

They were elated, and when they met with the truck drivers, they told them everything the Base Commander had told them. They had already seen the tools the ladies had purchased for them. They said they could start with the improvements right after lunch, they would leave the builder with the elders to hammer out all the details, including the cost. After all the details were agreed to, the elders left a substantial deposit of credits with the builder. They went to the inn to pack up what they were comfortable carrying, of the supplies they had purchased. The good thing about having a place close to the truck compound, was that they could leave some supplies there. They did not have to bring everything with them on one trip, they could do it in two or three trips if they wanted to.

The street gangs along their route were getting quite irked. There was an increase in foot traffic through their territories. People carrying supplies which they desperately wanted, but could not get because of the presence of the Imperial Troopers.

The returning elders met with grandmother and Andriel and the rest of the elders. The one elder finally shared her vision with the rest, about the trucking business she wanted them to get involved with. She thought it would be best if they did a joint venture with the Nosaurian clan. They would provide the driver, they would also look after and maintain an inn for everyone coming from Old Town Factoryville, to Eriadu City. The elder believed the rules for property ownership would apply in Eriadu City, as they applied there. The other elders with grandmother and Andriel liked the idea, and gave the go ahead to contact the elders of the Nosaurians, to see if they were interested in a partnership.

One of the elders approached the female Nosaurian working for them, and asked if she could arrange a meeting for the Devaronian clan elders, to meet with the Nosaurian clan elders. They have some business to discuss. The lady left right away to contact her elders. She had talked with the man that had helped her husband get home after he was injured. He told her that the Devaronians treated him justly. They did not withhold any of his wages, even though he had left to help a clan member who had just tried to injure one of their own. She hoped they would do the same with her. Since her family's survival depended on what food she could bring home. They had much less meat in their diet, but they were eating regularly, and the children were starting to act like children again.

The Nosaurian elders were troubled by the news that the Devaronian elders wanted to meet with them. They could not refuse them, and agreed to meet with them on the following day, in the abandoned building, half way between the Nosaurian and Devaronian people.

They thought it was best if they met on neutral ground. They assumed the Devaronians wanted to be compensated for the fact that a Nosaurian clan member, had attacked one of theirs. They hoped the Devaronians would not be outrages in their demands, for them to cover their shame. When the Nosaurian female returned to the Devaronians, she informed them where and when the elders would meet with them. The Devaronians seemed too excited about this meeting, for the Nosaurian to believe it was about compensation, unless her husband was right, and they are an evil people. When she went home that evening with her full day's compensation, she went to the elder's home after leaving the food with the second wife. She told the elder not to expect the meeting to be about compensation. She told the elder how the Devaronians had not deducted anything from the man who left his work to help her husband get home. She told him how much the Devaronian elders were looking forward to meeting with them, and she told him that she had received a full day's compensation for work, even though she had actually only worked part of the day, because she had come to them on their behalf to arrange the meeting.

The elder asked her what she thought the Devaronians wanted to talk to them about. She told him that they said that they wanted to talk business. Maybe they need more people to help with their rebuilding projects. The building they were currently working on used to be a bakery. Once they finished cleaning it out, they planned on rebuilding it, and start baking again. The elder said he would like a fresh baked loaf of bread. The woman ignored him, she suggested that the Devaronians may also be considering expanding their general store, by opening a store in the heart of their community. The only thing she knew for sure, is the Devaronians would expect to profit by what they would discuss, over a long period. The elder thanked her for her information. After she left, the elder contacted some of the other elders, and shared with them, the information he was given. They were still at a loss as to what the Devaronians wanted to talk about, but now they knew they had to be ready to talk about anything. They had to do what is best for the clan.

The next day the Devaronian elders arrived first. They had brought Uleanna with them. Just after they arrived an Imperial patrol showed up. The one elder borrowed a page from the book the Base Commander used in treating his Troopers. If you issue orders, and not give them time to think, they will do what is asked of them. She approached the patrol and told them it was good that the Nosaurians had sent them (she had seen the Devaronian female hiding in the rubble, watching them. She believed the Troopers were their because of her). She told the Troopers to check the building, to make sure it is safe for their meeting. Then they should take up guard positions around the building, to make sure they are not disturbed. The patrol did as they were told, because they could not explain what they were doing there, outside of their patrol area. They hoped the Devaronian would still be there when they had finished securing the building, but when they told the Devaronian group that the building was secure for their meeting, she was gone. They established a defensive perimeter like they were asked, and did not interfere with the Nosaurian group when they arrived. One of the members of the patrol even told the Nosaurians that the Devaronians were waiting inside.

Seeing the Imperial Troopers guarding the building, caught the Nosaurian elders off guard. These must be quite serious talks if Imperial Troopers were guarding them. Inside they found the Devaronians waiting for them in a room on the top floor. There were obvious signs the Devaronians had tried cleaning it, before they arrived. From here, not even the Troopers would be able to overhear them, unless they started shouting. The sat on the floor facing each other.

A Devaronian elder was the first to speak. She asked Uleanna to go and stand before the Nosaurians. She told the Nosaurian elders that this is the young lady that one of their clan members had attacked. As they can see, she is completely unharmed, so it would be wrong of them to ask the Nosaurian clan to compensate the Devaronian clan. One of the Nosaurian elders asked Uleanna to come closer. Uleanna came right up to them. They talked briefly amongst themselves, than the elder said to her that she did not look like a warrior, how was she able to defend herself. Uleanna described in detail what had happened, when she finished, the elder told her that she has their apology, and their respect. The Devaronian elder told Uleanna that she is free to leave. When Uleanna left the building, she did not like the way the troopers looked at her. It was similar to the way those three men had looked at her and Auntie before they attacked, the ones who wanted to make her their toy. She ran home as fast as she could, she always felt safe when she was near Auntie.

The Nosaurian elder asked the Devaronians why they had asked for the meeting if they were not seeking compensation. She told them about going to Eriadu City, to buy supplies from the quartermaster's store, (oh no, they were going to ask for a store). What the Nosaurians heard next got their full attention, they were all leaning forward listening carefully to everything the Devaronian elder was saying, they could not believe, that they were being asked to form a business partnership, with the Devaronians. The foolish Nosaurian male got it part right. Devaronian females are a tricky bunch, but in a very business savvy way. The Nosaurian elders had to confess that they did not have the credits to partnership in this type of investment. The Devaronians told them they had the credits for the investment, what they don't have is a driver. Surely the people who were famous for driving things as dangerous as podracers, could find someone who could drive a truck. The elders told them they could find someone to drive the truck. The Devaronian elder outlined the program for them to repay the Devaronian Clan from their share of the profits, until they were both equally invested in the truck. They hammered out the details about the driver's wages, the cost for the Devaronians to ship the supplies for their store. The Nosaurian elder said that they would pay the same for when they shipped supplies for their store. The other Nosaurian elders looked at him, as if all his horns had transformed to hair. He told them in Nosaurian that it would be foolish for them not to take advantage of this, and not open their own store. The other elders agreed to talk further on this later. After all was said and done, the final condition the Nosaurian elders asked for, was to go with the Devaronians, for the purchase of the truck. This way they could check the vehicle out first. After all, you cannot be a good podracer, if you know nothing about how a vehicle works. They also wanted to help the driver and his family get set up, with a place to live in Eriadu City. The Devaronian elders felt they had asked the right people to partner with them. They agreed that in two mornings they would meet to head out to Eriadu City.

On the way out of the building the Devaronian elders thanked the Nosaurian elders for sending the patrol, to make sure they had a secure place for their meeting. The confused Nosaurians, tried not to show that they had no idea what the Devaronians were talking about. One of them went so far as to thank the Troopers for their co-operation. The patrol took that as their cue to leave, and marched off as quickly as they could. The patrol leader knew he should write this up in his report, but knew he could not, it would raise too many questions.

The Devaronian elders went straight to the dress shop. They had tea with grandmother, telling her all about the meeting. When Andriel heard them come in, she stopped sewing, and signalled Uleanna that she could stop what she was doing, and join them. The one elder remembered to give Andriel a copy of the scheduled days off, the transport companies were arranging for the Devaronian husbands. She believed the wives would want to visit the dress shop, before they left for the inn. They then talked about what they should be doing next. Andriel asked if it would be a good idea, for Matrucy's mother to talk with the builder about rebuilding the bakery, they did not want the building to collapse, when they were taking bread from the oven, it would ruin the loaves. Even Matrucy's mother laughed at that one. She said that she thought it would be good if she talked with the builder. She wasn't planning on rebuilding the living accommodations, over the bakery, they would continue to live where they are, but she did not want to pick rubble out of her fresh baked loaves.

The trip to Luptoom was uneventful, the only excited person was the Devaronian crewman. He had received word from the company that his wife on Eriadu is alive, and they would be able to get together on his next scheduled days off.

Chitrah found Luptoom to be quite an interesting place. The government had capitulated to the Sith after Eriadu, then Seswenna, were invaded. Sparing them from the ravishes of war. They are a textile planet. With the abundance of myriads of different materials, colours and patterns, the local populace excelled at both outrageous, and intricate, designs of their outfits. Neither sex was immune. Chitrah could not help to think Andriel would have loved it here. Fortunately, she would not have worn some of the outfits he saw, but she would have been inspired by their freedom of design. The employees of the Ministry, were much more conservative in what they wore, making them easy to spot outside of the Ministry. When Chitrah entered the office, they did not try and tell him which jobs he should do. They heard about what happened on Seswenna, and did not want to be in the bad books of the Moff's office. They just showed him the list of all available assignments. They asked him, if his wife accompanied him? He told them that she was tied up with her own assignment, so could not come. It was a shame she wasn't here because she would have really enjoyed herself. They asked if he preferred staying in the married quarters, or with the singles. He told them he had no preference, as long as they are comfortable accommodations.

They put the three of them up with the singles, were they found out that they enjoyed wearing the extravagant outfits, when they were not at work. Chitrah went through the list with two things in mind. He wanted to visit as many textile mills as he could, to get samples for Andriel, he also wanted to find assignments that would be somewhat challenging for the two technicians. After dropping off his luggage in his assigned apartment, he returned to the office to finish going over the list. When he was finished, he told them it was a tentative list. If they had other assignments that were higher priority, he could see about putting them on the list. For them the textile mills were the highest priority, as they are the life blood of Luptoom's economy. They noticed that he had them all on his list, so they said they were satisfied with his selection. They gave him a communicator device, so that he could communicate directly with his driver droid. The device had a built in homing beacon, so that the driver could always locate him. Chitrah told the technicians that he wanted them to stay together on the assignments for the first few days, because it is a new planet, with a different culture. Once they acclimatised, he would have no problem sending them out individually. They liked the way Chitrah thought, they did feel slightly intimidated outside of the Ministry. They wondered if it was okay to stare, at some of the outfits they saw.

The evening of the meeting, the Nosaurian woman, who worked for the Devaronians, came by the dress shop with a Nosaurian man. He had given up his food payment for his work, so that she could buy material from the dress shop for the elders, and the couple traveling with them. They did not want them to look like they were wearing rags when they stood next to the Devaronians in their new suits. He knew men are not allowed in the workshop, which is why he asked her to come with him. He waited in the front room, while she went with Andriel to check out the different materials. Andriel showed her what she was making the outfits out of for the Devaronian women. She also mentioned that she did not have much left. The Nosaurian said it was okay, it would be better if they were not all the same colour. She showed her different fabrics that were almost as durable. She picked a number of fabrics, with stronger colours, than Andriel would have picked for the Devaronians. The Nosaurian told her that she understood her dressing her people in colours that were hard to be seen in. Her people are colour blind so they like to wear things with wide contrasts, because they want to be seen. Andriel did not know they were colour blind. That would explain some of the colour combinations she saw them wear. She now understood why she had picked the fabrics she did, they made more sense when you consider contrasts. She cut off the amount that she requested of each fabric. Andriel calculated a sale price, and gave it to the woman to take to the store, they would let them know if the day's wages were enough to cover the purchase.

There was quite a crowd of people that departed the square heading to the truck compound. All six Devaronian Elders plus the remaining two women that were abandoned by their husbands, all seven of the Nosaurian Elders, plus a young couple, which Andriel had assumed was the driver to be, and his wife. Andriel did think the ladies of the Nosaurian clan should be praised, with how well their delegation looked today. The Nosaurian woman saw Andriel watching the people leave. When Andriel saw her, she said they all looked good. The lady knew that from the woman working in a dress shop. That is a great compliment. The group was large enough, that they did not need to stay close to a patrol, the street gangs would have thought twice about taking on such a large group. They had heard about what happened when three scavengers tried to attack one Devaronian woman accompanied by a young girl. There are eight Devaronian women in the group. They also knew about the reputation of the Nosaurians, in keeping outsiders away from their hunting grounds. With their quick reflexes and those sharp horns, they could create havoc for any street gang, and there are nine of them.

As the saying goes, "Leave them in peace and they will leave you in peace."

When they arrived at the truck compound, the compound supervisor told them that there is not enough room for them all to ride to Eriadu City in the cabs. Some would have to ride in the back of the trucks. They returned empty so it should not be too great of a problem. They bought their lunch from the food dispensing machines. One of the Nosaurian elders mentioned how much different their lives would have been if they had one of these machines near their clan. After lunch the Devaronians took the Nosaurians to see their inn, and what would become a cantina. They mentioned how they also use it as a small warehouse, where they store the provisions, they cannot carry with them, to come back for them on another day. The Nosaurians asked if they could also do that. The lady in charge of the inn, said it would be no problem, as long as they paid the storage fee. The Nosaurians smiled, with the Devaronians, there was a cost for everything. One of the Devaronian elders introduced the Nosaurian truck driver, to the guys working on the building. One of the Nosaurian elders asked a Devaronian elder why she did that. The Devaronian told her that all of the men working on their building, are truck drivers. One of their women had convinced the truck drivers to help them, since they are usually idle for most of the day. She asked if their driver would be required to work on the property. The Devaronian elder told her that he would only do so if he wanted too. Once he completed any maintenance work that the truck might need, he has free to do with his time, whatever is best for him. As long as he was ready to depart with the convoy, when they departed. He could even spend the day hunting if he wanted to. After the tour they went back to the compound to wait for the trip to Eriadu City.

Andriel had to ask a young mother to stop coming to their self-defence classes. Her son, the one who knew no clan when he was in the womb, is a brat. While she was in the class, he would bang on the barrier demanding to be let in. He had no respect for anyone, and would not listen to anyone. The other women complained to Andriel, that he is too much of a distraction. The young mother understood, she tried not to show her disappointment. It was hard for her to do anything she liked, without her son interfering. Sometimes she thought he took pleasure in doing so. Andriel told her that if she needed to come by the dress shop for a cup of tea, she was welcome. The young mother appreciated that, there were not too many places where she felt welcome.

In Eriadu City, the Devaronian elders took the rest of the group to the building were they normally spend the night. They let the Nosaurian Elders decide which buildings they thought would be best for the driver and his wife to live in, and for them to use as an inn. They said that once they decided, they would register it with the local authorities, so that it would be recognised as Nosaurian Clan property. The elders were surprised they could do that. The building beside the one they are in was rubble, but the next two buildings were adjacent to each other, and could easily be converted into one large building, so they decided on those two. The Devaronians thought they chose well, they all helped to clean up a room, and they spent the night together in that room. They did not post a watch, because they are a large enough group that they did not think they would be bothered. As it turned out there were enough light sleepers in the group, that they had an informal watch anyway.

The next morning they all had breakfast at the truck depot. After all the trucks had left, they all sat down with the manager to discuss the truck purchase. The manager was surprised by the large group until it was explained to him that they were all elders of two clans that were coming together for this business. That made more sense to the manager. He took them out to the garage, and pointed out the trucks that were available to be purchased. To the Devaronians they all looked the same. The Nosaurians were able to quickly determine which ones were in the best shape. They left the final decision up to the man who would be driving it. When he made his pick, the manager recorded all the id numbers, to complete the paperwork, to make the sale official. He had the driver move the truck from the storage garage to where the trucks were parked overnight, so that they could be loaded, and ready to go first thing in the morning. They completed the paperwork for the truck purchase, then they started on the contract that the truck would be operated under. The manager asked them if they had a name for their company. None of them thought of naming their company. The manager suggested that they call it, "Red and Horn Transport", since no-one had a better suggestion, they agreed to that name. All the paperwork was completed, everyone signed were they needed to sign. The manager shook everyone's hand, and reminded the driver he starts work first thing in the morning. From there they went to the quartermaster's store. The Devaronian elders asked the Nosaurians if they needed any supplies to help them get started on renovating the buildings, they would add the cost of the supplies to the purchase price of the truck. The Nosaurians were relieved, because they had used up most of their credits, in purchasing breakfast that morning. They gave the Devaronians a list of what they thought they needed. The Devaronian women added some food supplies to the list, they did not believe the Nosaurians could afford to purchase their meals at the truck depot every day, and it would be seven days before the first profit payment would be made. The Nosaurians were embarrassed that they forgot to include food on their list. Since the Devaronians did not say anything, neither did they.

After all supplies were purchased, they asked the clerk who they should talk to about administration of Eriadu City. In Old Town Factoryville, they talked to the Base Commander. The clerk suggested an office that they could try, if it was the wrong office, they could at least tell them the right office. They were able to register the properties to the Nosaurian Clan. They then went to the shuttle terminal, for the two Devaronian women to check their accounts, and to set up three accounts. One for each of the clans, and one for the truck driver. The truck driver would be responsible for depositing the credits in all three accounts, then passing along all the paperwork to the Innkeeper in Old Town Factoryville, who would forward it to the general store, where it would be verified, and a copy sent to the Nosaurian Elders. After all that, they left for the buildings that were now the property of the Nosaurian clan, with all the supplies that were purchased. While most of them helped in cleaning up, some of the Nosaurian men went out to gather combustibles for the stove, and hoping they could come across a chinchawwa or two to add to their dinner. It turned out that since that area had never been hunted, they were actually able to kill three chinchawwas. When the men came back with fuel for the stove and chinchawwas to add to their dinner. Two of the Nosaurian women started preparing dinner. When the stew was ready, the Devaronian women shared four to a bowl, and the Nosaurians shared three to a bowl. There was enough stew for everyone, just not enough bowls. The next morning all the Devaronian women went with the truck driver to the truck depot, to catch a ride back to Old Town Factoryville. Two of the women rode with their truck driver and paid him directly for the ride. He was able to use the credits to buy himself breakfast and still have some credits left over for lunch. Along with the regular Imperial cargo going with them, they were also able to load their supplies on their own truck, for the trip to Old Town Factoryville. Since transportation is included in the purchase of supplies, there was already a bonus in profits for the first trip.

One morning while Andriel and Uleanna were taking their shower. A shocked Uleanna tells her aunt that she is bleeding, but she does not know where she is bleeding from. Sure enough the water at her feet has blood in it. Andriel examines Uleanna carefully, she fines a little blood dripping down one leg, and is quickly able to determine its source. She asked Uleanna how old she is. Uleanna told her that she turned 15 last winter. Andriel asked her if she had ever bled like this before. Uleanna assured her she had not. Andriel told her that she was just experiencing her first moon cycle. Uleanna asked what that meant. Andriel told her that she was starting to become a woman. Uleanna still seemed confused. Andriel told her that her body was changing so that she will be able to conceive, and bring new life into the world. Uleanna wanted to know what other changes she could expect. Andriel told her that the mountains of her womenhood will become larger, her hips will become wider, and she might even start liking boys. Uleanna did not think she would start liking boys, but she wondered if her mountains would grow as big as her aunt's, and asked her. Andriel told her that her body will start looking like her mother's. Since grandmother thought she looked like Uleanna's mother, in a few years they might look like twins. Uleanna asked Aunt Andriel, why she asked how old she is. Andriel told her that normally this starts happening at a much younger age, but because she has been on a starvation diet for more than four years, her body has delayed her development, until her diet had improved. She asked her aunt whey she has not had her moon cycle since she has been here? Her body is healthy! Andriel asked her to think about what might cause the moon cycle to stop. Uleanna said that she now knew that starvation could interrupt the moon cycle, but she wasn't starving. She than asked if being sick could stop the moon cycle. Andriel told her that she was correct in her thinking, but she wasn't sick. Uleanna's eyes suddenly became very big, but before she could scream out, Andriel covered her mouth. Andriel asked the excited Uleanna to promise her she wouldn't scream. Uleanna nodded her head in agreement, and Andriel removed her hand. Uleanna asked, "Are you having a baby?" Andriel told her "Yes", but that she was not allowed to tell anyone just yet. Uleanna wanted to know why not? She wanted to run downstairs dripping wet and tell grandmother, she was so excited. Andriel told her that when people find out you are pregnant, they start asking all sorts of personnel questions. Questions she was not ready to answer right now. Uleanna asked her if she is trying to hide from the man who made her pregnant. Andriel told her that she very much loves her husband, and he gave his permission for her to come here, because he loves her and trusts her. "So why can't we tell people about the baby?" Andriel told her that many in the clan would not accept her husband, and it could cause the clan to fragment again, just when it was getting stronger. She did not want to be the cause of their collapse, and the loss of the clan. Uleanna understood that her aunt is serious, and agreed to keep her secret. Andriel promised her that she would not have to keep it too long. It was important for the wellbeing of the clan that they eventually find out. Andriel promised Uleanna that when the baby was born she would send her a gift, so that she and grandmother could celebrate with her. "If she is smart she would be able to tell from the gift, whether she had a boy or a girl."

Andriel had often teased her with that phrase "if she was smart", before presenting her with a puzzle, which she always managed to figure out. After their shower, Andriel gave Uleanna some padding, to place in her underwear to absorb the blood from her bleeding. She showed her were in the drawer she kept them, so that she could replace it when she needed to. Uleanna asked her why she brought so much, when she knew she is pregnant. Andriel told her, that there is always the chance that she could lose the baby, especially in the first two cycles, of her being there. Often when that happens there can be severe blood loss, she wanted to be ready in case that happened. Uleanna asked her, if she is still at risk? Andriel told her that a woman is always at risk, but the risk for her right now was very small. Uleanna hugged her Auntie, and told her that she would do anything to help her.

When they went down for breakfast. Andriel told grandmother that she needs to start teaching Uleanna the traditions, she just started her first moon cycle. She also suggested that she start teaching Matrucy as well. They are close to the same age, and she would not be surprised if she starts experiencing her first moon cycle soon. Grandmother agreed, as the oldest female in the clan, it is her responsibility to teach the young girls about their traditions. Uleanna told Matrucy's mother that Grandmother was going to start teaching her the traditions, because her first moon cycle had started. When Matrucy found out what it was, she asked Uleanna, if it is painful? Uleanna told her she did not feel anything, but was surprised to see her blood when she showered. Matrucy's mother could not help but brag that Grandmother was going to start teaching her daughter the traditions. Word spread through the clan, and before the end of the day, every mother with a teenage daughter, or a daughter who had been a teenager when the invasion occurred, approached grandmother about teaching their daughters the traditions.

Grandmother had agreed to start teaching the traditions the following day, after dinner. She then called a meeting of the Elders. They have a high number of young ladies that are of marrying age. Many of them have been raped, but Devaronian Law allowed them to still be considered virgins when seeking eligible suitors. Unfortunately, all the male teenagers were killed trying to protect their mothers and sisters during the invasion. So they have no eligible young men for their young ladies. They have to start reaching out to all the other clans, to help find suitable young men. The elders protested, they did not have that type of funds, to help their young women. Grandmother agreed that this is not a burden for 'the One Clan'. But it was a burden for the old clans, they all had contingency funds, in case a situation like this arouse. She then explained how to access the funds. They needed two individuals from each clan who are direct descendants of an elder of that clan, except her clan, because she was an elder, she would only need one direct descendant to accompany her. Clan accounts were always set up so that any two survivors could access them. She also told them that they needed to send someone right away to the quartermaster's store, to purchase enough feminine hygiene products for the entire clan. Women were starting to get healthy, and going into their moon cycles. The elders would let her know when they would be ready to go access the funds of the old clans. Since all the elders were direct descendants of the elders of the old clans, they did not have to hunt for volunteers, they knew their duty.

The human male that Andriel had helped, sought her out. He was helping with the rebuilding of the bakery. He told her that he had overheard two Devaronian women talking. They are quite concerned, that even with the bakery rebuilt, they did not have enough combustibles to fuel the ovens. During his time with the scavengers, they had come across what looked like a woodland in the city. He believed it was a park at one time. But since the invasion, it has grown wild and overgrown. There is enough dead branches on the ground, that they could fuel the bread ovens for a couple of months. Once that was consumed, if they had some axes and saws, they could cut back the underbrush, and fuel the ovens to the end of the year. Andriel asked him, what he would need, to get to this fuel source? He told her that there were a lot of scavengers, between here and the park. If they had a large enough group of people go, the scavengers would probably leave them alone. He suggested that most of the children should go, since it was their job to gather combustibles. Some of the Devaronian women, and a number of Nosaurian hunters, should also come, to show they meant business. Andriel told him, that she would talk with the elders, to see what they could organise. The elders gave Andriel permission to approach the Nosaurians in their name. As soon as they indicated they would go, they would have the Devaronians ready to go with them. Andriel approached the Nosaurian woman, about getting aid from her people, to go to where there is a large amount of combustibles lying on the ground. The Nosaurian mother grabbed Andriel's hand, and almost dragged her back to the Nosaurian dwellings. They were also having trouble finding fuel for their stoves. When they arrived at the home of an elder. The Nosaurian woman told the elder that she is the Devaronian warrior that everyone has talked about. Listen to what she has to say, and agree to help her. With that she left, and went back to the Devaronians.

The elder invited Andriel in and offered her tea. Something he hasn't been able to do for years. He invited her to speak, then stopped her, while he rounded up family members to go get the other elders. While they waited, he asked her whether she trusted the human male or not. Andriel told him about how they met. She embellished on Uleanna's use of her stones, in defeating the three scavengers. The elder had heard the story second hand from a number of sources, and understood he was talking to a modest woman, who was dangerous to underestimate. When the other elders arrived they had quite an entourage with them. This was the first time a Devaronian female had come to their dwellings. This must be something serious. Andriel was asked to tell them of her request. Before the elders could give their reply, everyone else told Andriel that of course they would help them. The elder had to quiet everyone, and remind them of their place. They asked her if she would be going. Andriel told them that she had too much to do, to go herself, but all the young women, and most of the adults, had received training from her, and they would be going. The elders were satisfied with her response. They asked her how soon the Devaronians would be ready to go. She told them, that they were waiting to hear from the Nosaurians. They would be ready when the Nosaurians, would agree to come. All the Nosaurians started talking to the elder, in their own language. Andriel could not understand what they were saying, but believed they were saying the sooner the better. After the elder quieted everyone down. He told Andriel that they would be ready to leave first thing in the morning. The people cheered, Andriel smiled, she liked this style of negotiations. When Andriel went back, she told the human to be ready to leave in the morning. She then told the elders, who scrambled to organise a group, for the morning.

The chinchawwas that they harvested that evening, were deboned, cut into strips and heavily seasoned. They were baked at a lower temperature for a longer period, until they almost dried out. Andriel told Uleanna that it was okay for her to share her food and water with the humans, since they were helping them a lot. Grandmother also cooked some flatbread on the stove for her to take on the trip. Andriel told her to pick sweetweed along the way, so that she could have it with her lunch. When Uleanna saw how much food they were preparing, she wondered, how many people she was expected to feed? She would probably be bringing most of it back with her. Andriel and Uleanna went through grandmother's store room, looking for rope and anything else that could be used to carry the sticks and brush, back with them. The next morning, when they went out to the square after breakfast, (they were now eating a porridge, using the meat stock to cook it in, and washing it down with tea,) they saw most of the Nosaurian children, and five hunters, coming down the hill towards the square. Most of the Devaronian children greeted them, since they were also going. All of the teenage Devaronian girls, and four Devaronian adults were also going with them. It was quite the parade, to see everyone following a human couple. Andriel was sure she read a story that started like this when she was a little girl. She hoped it had a happy ending.

The Nosaurian hunters were surprised that they were able to kill more chinchawwas along the way, than if they would have, if they stayed home. They actually had to stop themselves from hunting. The abundance of combustible materials, was just as the human described it. Everyone gathered as much as they could carry, except the Nosaurian hunters, who had fanned out to watch over everyone. The only incidents were the Devaronian children, stopping the Nosaurian children from stripping all the sweetweed patches bare. The Devaronian children taught them, that if you leave some, the plant will grow back, and they can pick some more, the next time they come this way. The Nosaurian understood, because all the sweetweed plants near their homes had died, now they knew what to do. The next incident happened while they broke for lunch. Some scavengers were seen approaching their group, and some overzealous young ladies knocked them to the ground, the Nosaurian hunters ran over in case they needed help. The Nosaurian hunters were impressed with how well the girls handled themselves. The scavengers pleaded with them to allow them to talk to the two humans with them. They meant no one any harm. The Nosaurian hunters told the girls to let them up, and one of the girls ran over to get the two humans. They did not want the scavengers getting any closer to the rest of their group. The scavengers told them that they had heard that they had escaped from the three bullies, with the help of the Devaronians. "Was it true?" The human couple told them it was true, than they pointed out Uleanna, and told them her aunt had saved their lives. The scavengers asked them if they thought she would help them. They were tired of fighting over scraps, they wanted to settle down and be families, again. The human man asked if they were by themselves, or if there were more. The scavengers said there were more. One of them whistled and waved his hand. A large group of scavengers, male and female of every age group appeared out of the rubble. They were almost half as large as the group who had come for sticks. They asked Uleanna if she thought her aunt would help them. Uleanna thought she would, but they cannot come empty handed. Uleanna and Matrucy shared what was left of their lunch with them. They made sure they each had a small piece of dried meat to chew on, and a piece of flatbread. Their own leaders told them to pick up as many sticks as they could carry. Uleanna asked the human male, if he could ask them to walk behind them, because they stank. The guy asked Uleanna if he smelt as bad when he came to their home. She nodded her head, which made him wince, because he could smell them. He asked them if they could stay in a group behind them, because the Nosaurian hunters were still suspicious of them. He did not have the heart to tell them that they stank.

When they came close to the Devaronian homes, the Devaronian children all ran home with their bundles of firewood, and to tell their mothers about the stinky humans that followed them. Of course they all wanted to see this. When they went outside they found the humans lined up behind the dress shop in two lines. Male and female, oldest to youngest. They were not in as bad a shape as the first couple who had sought Andriel's help, but they were all one meal away from starvation. The other thing everyone noticed was the big pile of firewood behind the dress shop.

Before the Nosaurians headed home. The Nosaurian hunters told the Devaronian elders that they would be back in seven days to do this again. Grandmother had sent Uleanna to the general store to buy some soap. She did not want to use up the soap Andriel had brought with her, because it was of a better quality, then what was available from the quartermaster's store. Andriel counted all the bodies, and broke them down into groups of about the same size, so that she could make them emergency outfits, because none of their clothes looked salvageable. She decided to use the military grey fabric, the elders had brought back for her, on their last trip to Eriadu City. Grandmother had poured out most of their broth into another pot, and added an equal amount of water, and started heating it up. She felt that the broth was about twice as strong as it was, when they helped the first couple. By watering it down it would not be too much for their systems. She also added water to the first pot, so that they would have enough for breakfast. The stove was full of pots as she was also boiling water for the tub. When Uleanna came back with the soap, grandmother sent her to ask Matrucy's mother if she had any water to spare, they cannot expect to use the same bath water for all of them. Ask Matrucy if she can go around asking the other households if they had any water to spare, and come right back. When Uleanna came back, grandmother poured the broth water mixture into a pitcher, and handed it to Uleanna to serve to their guests, along with a cup. Grandmother told her to start with the youngest children, and work her way up to the adults. Uleanna asked her why? Grandmother told her that she has no place to put the pot, so it was going to get hotter, adults can handle hotter temperatures then children can. Uleanna tried to be as quick as possible so the broth water mixture on the stove would not get too hot before she served the next full pitcher. After Uleanna had served everyone once, grandmother dumped what was left of the broth water mixture, back into the first pot. She then put another pot of water in its place. She suspected that she was going to go through a lot of the firewood Uleanna brought back, before the night was through. Uleanna went back outside to where she had lit her first fire. She had found a couple of handfuls of dry grass. She then started placing twigs, then sticks, on top of that. One of the children asked her, what is she doing? She told them that she was getting ready to start a fire. They asked her why? She told them that she would be burning stuff that was dirty, and stinky. They asked, if they could watch? She told them no, they would probably be inside by then. When the water started to boil. Grandmother called Andriel and Uleanna to the kitchen to start filling the tub. When it was comfortably warm. They brought the first woman into the kitchen. She undressed, and they helped her into the tub. Uleanna took her clothes outside, and placed them on top of the sticks. It did not take the older people long to figure out, what the dirty and stinky things were, that the girl was going to burn. When Uleanna came back in, grandmother handed her an empty pot and sent her over to Matrucy's house, for some water. Grandmother had started a fire in the potbellied stove in the store front, so that she could heat up some water for some tea. She wanted to give everyone who came out of the tub a nice hot cup of tea, so their bodies did not cool down too fast, and they became sick. When the women were washing their hair grandmother suggested that they submerge their heads completely under water, for as long as they could. That way if there is something in their hair that did not like being under warm soapy water, it would come out. If something did come out, grandmother would scoop it out of the water and kill it. No-one asked grandmother if anything came out. After every third person. They took about 1/3 of the water out of the tub, so the tub water would not get too dirty. After all the females were bathed. They were ushered into the workshop. The tub was completely drained and refilled with fresh warm water. The whole process was started all over with the men. No one objected to the three Devaronian ladies helping them, even though some of the young boys asked them not to look when they climbed in and out of the tub. Andriel found that all of the females had fallen asleep, to the sound of the hum of the sewing machine. She left them were they lay, wishing she had enough blankets to cover them. She was tempted to unroll one of the rolls of material to cover them. It would be close to impossible to roll it back up afterwards, not to mention all the wrinkles and creases that would be in it afterwards. The next time she was in the kitchen, she told grandmother that everyone in the workshop is sleeping. Grandmother told her to take all of the blankets off her bed. Andriel's special blanket was enough for her. So Andriel and Uleanna went up to grandmother's room and took all her blankets. In the workshop they were able to position the bodies closer together, so that they were able to cover a group with one blanket, and had a couple of blankets to spare. After all the males had finished bathing. They were told that all the females were fast asleep in the dress shop's workshop, and men were not allowed to enter. So they might as well make themselves comfortable and spend the night in the kitchen. Andriel handed them the two remaining blankets. They were also told about the urn in the kitchen, in case they had to get up to pee in the middle off the night. Grandmother and Andriel joined Uleanna outside, as she was still looking after the fire. They had a group hug, because it had been a long day. When the fire had burnt down to embers. They snuck back into the kitchen because all the guys were sleeping, and took potfulls of dirty water from the tub, pouring them over the embers, to put the fire out. When they were sure it was out, they all went to bed. In the morning Andriel and Uleanna went straight downstairs with grandmother. They did not feel comfortable taking a shower, when so many strange people were in the house. They found that some of the young children were already up, exploring this new place. Grandmother started cooking a big pot of porridge, hopefully enough to feed everyone. Andriel went into the workshop, to wake everyone up that was there, and to retrieve grandmother's blankets. They all followed Andriel and Uleanna, back into the kitchen. The young boys were happy to be reunited with their mothers and hugged them. The young girls went to wake up their fathers. With all the blankets retrieved, Andriel and Uleanna took them back to grandmother's room, and did up her bed for her. During breakfast the group told their story.

They had all lived in one neighbourhood. They often socialized together, and were all good friends. When the invasion happened, they were able to hide all the women and children in an old abandoned well, behind one of the properties. The Imperial Troopers, beat them severely, because they wanted to know where their women were. One of them was beaten so bad that he was bedridden for a month, everyone else did what they could to look after him. They found that by keeping together they were able to fight off those who would try to abuse them, like the three bullies. The hard part was finding enough food for everyone to eat, especially with three of the women still breastfeeding infants. Every day, they expected someone to come and help, and rebuild the city. Every day, they were disappointed. Not long ago, the three bullies came to them for help. They claimed they were waylaid by a strong female Devaronian and her brat, and they stole their two friends away. The group chased them away, and told them to go find someone who would believe their story. They knew what kind of friends they were to that couple. They were glad for them that they were able to get away from the three bullies. When one of their group spotted them in the middle of Devaronians and Nosaurians, they hoped that this meant the group's hardships were over. Last night was the first night in more than four years, where the adults were able to fall asleep without being afraid that they might be attacked in the middle of the night. They don't know how good that feels.

Grandmother told them that there were empty buildings across the square from them, right next to the building the young couple had moved into. If they stay they can register the building as theirs, with the Imperial Base Commander. Right now the Devaronian clan was starting to rebuild, they are paying people who are working for them with vouchers that they can redeem at the general store, for food. Andriel led them all to the roof to show them her garden. She picked some sweetweed for them to try, she told them what it was, and that it was poisonous for Twi'leks, but very nutritious for everyone else. Uleanna spoke up, and told everyone that it was especially good for young children and pregnant women. Then she became all embarrassed, because she thought she may have given Andriel's secret away, and went to her room, hoping Aunt Andriel was not angry with her.

Grandmother could not figure out Uleanna's actions, and asked Andriel to talk with her after their guests had left. Andriel entered Uleanna's room and found her crying. She closed the door to the room, so that no one could overhear them talking. She went over to Uleanna and gently rubbed her back, like her mother did when she was upset as a little girl, and asked her what was wrong. Uleanna apologized to her for almost giving away her secret. Andriel hugged her, and kissed her, and told her she did nothing wrong, and she did not need to apologize. Uleanna felt much better, and thanked her aunt for being so nice to her. Andriel thanked her for being such a good friend. Uleanna really felt good, and told her that she is going outside to check the snares. Grandmother saw a jubilant Uleanna come down the stairs and exit out the back door. When Andriel came downstairs, grandmother asked her what that was all about. Andriel told her that Uleanna thought she had spoken out of turn, and embarrassed her in front of all those new people. I reassured her that she did nothing wrong. Grandmother mentioned that Uleanna tries so hard to please her. Andriel said she knew, that is why she just told her that she is a good friend. Grandmother was very pleased with the way Andriel had handled the situation. Just then Uleanna stuck her head through the back door, and said, "Auntie come quickly it's a ratporcus." Andriel quickly grabbed a sharp knife, and a bowl, and rushed after Uleanna. In the second set of snares, Andriel saw that a juvenile ratporcus had chased a chinchawwa, and got its foot caught in a snare. A full grown ratporcus would have been strong enough to yank the snare right out of the ground. They had to hurry, because this one still might. Andriel told Uleanna to get the ratporcus' attention. Uleanna started shouting and jumping up and down waving her arms. Andriel grabbed a large piece of rubble, and hurled it at the ratporcus' head, as hard as she could, hoping to stun it. Right after she hit it in the head, she jumped onto the ratporcus, slit its throat, than jumped away before it could take a retaliatory bite. She then instructed Uleanna to place the bowl under the wound to catch the blood, but to be careful. It can crush her arm with one bite. Uleanna told her, that she believed the ratporcus is dead. Andriel had crushed its skull, when she hit it with the piece of rubble. When Andriel went to see for herself, she saw some movement. She told Uleanna to look. There is the chinchawwa, the ratporcus was chasing. She told Uleanna to go home and get another bowl.

The poor chinchawwa did not know if the red creature was friend or foe. It had just seen it kill its enemy, and now it was looking at it, it did not move, it just looked. The chinchawwa hoped that meant it was safe.

When Uleanna came back, Andriel approached the chinchawwa, with her left hand high. As the curious chinchawwa tried to see what was in the left hand, Andriel struck with her right. Uleanna quickly jumped down to try and catch as much of the blood as she could in the bowl. It always amazed Uleanna, how quickly her aunt can move. Andriel asked her if she had checked all the snares. Uleanna jumped up because she still needed to check one more set, and water the bait. When Uleanna came back and reported no activity at the other snares, Andriel handed her the knife. It was time she learnt to dress the chinchawwa herself. Uleanna had watched her aunt do this dozens of times. She was thrilled, for the chance to show she is a good student. It also reinforced the talk they had earlier. Her aunt no longer looked on her as a frail little girl, she liked being called her friend. After she had finished, Andriel asked her to take her chinchawwa to grandmother, and come back with a couple of bowls and a large pot. Uleanna handed the knife back to her aunt, and ran off to do as she was told. With all the extra kitchenware, Uleanna understood that dressing the ratporcus, was different, than dressing the chinchawwa. She hurried back, because she did not want to miss a thing. Matrucy had seen the two of them at one of their snare sites, when she had come back from checking hers. When she saw Uleanna come out of the house with a pot, she knew something was different, so she ran to catch up with Uleanna, who was running to her aunt. Matrucy called out asking her to slow down. Uleanna did not slow down, she called back that her aunt had killed a ratpocus. This news made Matrucy try to run even faster. When the two friends showed up panting, Andriel stifled an urge to start laughing. They must have a way of communicating, when one of them sees something interesting, the other is not far behind. She asked the two girls to run their hands over the fur. They did and told her how soft it felt, Andriel told her that she was going to try and preserve the softness of the fur, by using the techniques a friend had told her about. She cut open the belly just like she did on the chinchawwa, but then she cut from the belly to each leg and up each leg to where the fur stopped, she peeled back the skin slowly, because she did not want to take any of the flesh with it. She removed the guts and placed them in one bowl by themselves. She told them that they could not use the contents of the guts directly in the garden, because this creature eats meat as well as vegetation. If they just left it, it would attract rats. If they were really hungry, they could boil it and extract the nutrients that way, but they were not that hungry. So they were going to burn it, and use the ashes in the garden. Andriel placed the internal organs in another bowl. They could cook up most of them or add them to their broth pot. Andriel took the cut she had done to the throat earlier, and extended it around the neck. They were not going to try and preserve the fur from the head, because Andriel had damaged part of it when she crushed the creature's skull. Now Andriel had the fur separated completely from the body, but was using it as a blanket, to keep the meat from touching the rubble. She started cutting up the meat of the creature, and putting chunks of it in the pot. She asked Uleanna if she was able to lift the pot. It was too heavy for Uleanna, but when Matrucy helped her, they were able to lift it together. Andriel asked them to take the pot to grandmother, and to return with an empty one. They made a couple more trips, taking the meat and bone to grandmother. Grandmother already had Uleanna's chinchawwa baking in the oven. What she was doing with the meat the girls brought in, was to separate the meat from the bones, except for the ribs. Andriel was able to get the neck meat, right up to the base of the skull, and placed it in the pot. Andriel then carefully removed the crushed pieces of skull, placing them in the bowl with the guts. She then removed the brain from the skull, and found it was pretty much intact. She checked that all the bone fragments were removed from the brain, and placed it in the bowl with the internal organs. She then removed the tongue from the head and placed that with the internal organs. She placed what was left of the head in the bowl with the guts to be burnt. She ran over the inside of the hide with the sharp blade of the knife, to make sure there was nothing clinging to the underside of the skin. She then took a rough rock and buffed the skin to rough it up a bit. She draped the skin over one shoulder and picked up the pot of meat. She instructed Uleanna and Matrucy to grab the remaining bowls. Uleanna and Matrucy, were impressed that Auntie was able to pick up the pot by herself. Inside the kitchen, Andriel took the brain and put it in a small pot. She added an equal amount of water to the pot, and mushed up the brain with her hand, to make up a brain water mixture. She let the pot come to a boil, while she went over to help grandmother deboned the meat. After the meat was deboned. They put the bones in a pot and added water to the pot, to try and get the nutrients out of the bones. They would use the broth to make a stew. Grandmother had Andriel bring a large ceramic pot out of her storage closet. After giving it a quick wash they took the meat and covered the bottom of the pot. Grandmother than took some of her spices and sprinkled them over the meat, over this she sprinkled a healthy portion of salt. They placed another layer of meat on top of the salt, and repeated the process. Grandmother sent Uleanna to the store to buy as much salt as they would let her have. By this time Andriel believed the water brain mixture had boiled long enough and removed it from the stove top, to let it cool. She and grandmother had finished layering all the meat in the ceramic pot, with the spices. Grandmother completely covered the top layer of meat with salt, so that you could not see the meat. Then she put the ceramic lid on the pot. Because they had no working cooler unit, this was the only way they could preserve all that meat.

Grandmother cut up most of the internal organs and added them to their broth pot. Grandmother took a stick and shoved one end into the tongue, and placed that in the broth pot. The stick was to make it easy for her to fish it out later. She took the liver and cut it into slices, and seasoned them. She took some sticks and placed them in a pot of cold water to soak. She took a table with no top and a screen and went to the rooftop. She had Andriel place some pieces of rubble around the stove pipe sticking out of the roof she placed the table on the pieces of rubble so the top of it was about ½ meter above the top of the stove pipe she had everyone go back down to the kitchen to get all the slices of liver. She placed the screen over the table and placed all the slices of liver on the screen. This way all the smoke coming from what they were burning in the stove would come up through the screen around the slices of liver. When grandmother went down to the kitchen, she took some of the sticks that were soaking, and added them to the sticks that were already burning in the stove. This caused the amount of smoke going up the stovepipe to increase dramatically. By this time the brain water mixture had cooled down enough that Andriel could put her hand in it. She took this mixture and rubbed it into the skin on the underside of the ratporcus hide. She did it one more time before she went to bed. After each rubbing she covered the hide with a wet towel so it would not dry out completely.

Because they did not have a meat saw to cut the rib bones. Grandmother covered the ribcage of the ratporcus with a towel, and placed a board on top of the towel. She asked Andriel to sit on the board to see if she could break the ribs. She wasn't heavy enough, so Uleanna got up onto her lap and bounced up and down, until the ribs finally broke, they came close to falling off of the table, onto the floor, and breaking some ribs of their own. Grandmother cut the meat along were the ribs broke, and had Andriel cut through the sternum. They now had three racks of ribs. The back rack with most of the meat, was a double rack because they could not cut through the back bone, and the two sections of the front ribs. Grandmother seasoned them up, and asked Matrucy to invite her mother to join them for lunch. Uleanna and Matrucy, where mesmerized, watching everything that grandmother and Andriel were doing. How did they know how to do all this stuff? They were acting like they did it all the time, but this was the first time either of them had seen this done. Matrucy went home to tell her mother that they were invited to Uleanna's for lunch. Matrucy's mother asked her, if she had found out anything about the human strangers that came back with them yesterday? Matrucy sheepishly told her mother that she forgot. Her mother asked her, how she could have forgotten? Matrucy told her that Auntie had killed a ratporcus, and proceeded to tell her mother about everything she saw. Her mother made her stop, there was too much information. She asked her, how Auntie had killed the ratporcus? Matrucy told her she did not know, because it was already dead when she saw it, but she did mention that auntie had crushed its skull. Even Matrucy's mother forgot about the people, as she was trying to figure out, how auntie killed the ratporcus. Mother asked her if she was supposed to come over right now, or later. Matrucy thought it was okay for her to come over right now, but she did not think lunch would be ready for a while. Just at that moment Uleanna knocked on the back door. When Matrucy's mother opened it. She saw Uleanna and Andriel standing there with armloads of sticks. Uleanna told her that they were for the bakery, where did they want them to put them. If they left them piled up behind the dress shop the children will take them so they do not have to go hunting for combustibles, when they start running out of sticks. Matrucy's mother hesitated, then told them that they could pile them in her kitchen, because the bakery was not secure with the construction, that was still going on. So they piled the sticks against the wall, and told them there was a lot more. Matrucy and her mother followed them, to help bring in all the sticks. Andriel asked her when the bakery would be ready. Matrucy's mother thought all the construction would be completed in three days. Then they would have to spend a day washing everything down before they could fire up the ovens and start baking bread. Andriel asked her how many people she would need to help her in the bakery. Matrucy's mother thought she would need at least two other women to help her get started. They might even need more if they cannot keep up with demand. Then Matrucy's mother stopped moving. She just realized that she had not asked anyone to help out in the bakery. It was a good thing Andriel asked, or she would have been opening the bakery with only Matrucy helping her. After moving the pile of sticks, they all went to the dress shop kitchen to see if lunch was ready. Grandmother had them set the table, then sent them to the roof to pick sweetweed, to have with their legumes and ribs. When they came back down, grandmother already had the ribs on the table, and cut them into groups of two or three ribs so that it would be easier to eat. They found that they were all full, yet half the ribs were still untouched. Grandmother put the rest of the ribs in the oven to dry out. That way they could snack on them if they became hungry. While they were enjoying their after meal tea. Matrucy' mother mentioned, all the preparation work they did that morning, processing the ratporcus meat. Would it be alright for her to see what they did? Grandmother told her that there was not much to see, now that most of the work was done, but Uleanna can show her where everything is. Uleanna showed her the ceramic pot with all the meat in it. When Matrucy's mother lifted the lid, she was disappointed, because all she saw was salt. The bones simmering in the pot smelt nice, but they were not much to look at. Uleanna grabbed the tip of the stick to take the tongue out of the broth. Matrucy's mother wrinkled her nose and told her to put it back. Uleanna then took her up to the rooftop to see the slices of liver in the smoke coming from the stove pipe. Matrucy's mother asked her how long they needed to be up there, Uleanna replied that they will be there until grandmother tells them to take them down. She nodded her head and followed Uleanna down to the kitchen. In the kitchen Matrucy's mother told grandmother and Andriel, that they still had one problem with the bakery, that she doesn't know how to overcome. Everyone is used to getting up when the sun comes up. It is the only clock they have. The bakery needs to have the bread baked, and ready to sell, when everyone wakes up. They have no way of getting up before then.

Grandmother told her that she regularly wakes up in the middle of the night. She walks around, makes sure everything is all right, then goes back to sleep. If she wants, she can come by and wake her up, before she goes back to sleep. Uleanna started to giggle, she thought it was funny that the whole community would be dependent on grandmother not being able to sleep through the night.

The next morning, after Uleanna had finished checking all the snares. Andriel asked her if she could get Matrucy for a job she wants them to do. When they both came back to the kitchen, Andriel handed them the fur, which was still moist, and asked them if they could stretch it between them until it was dry to the touch. Both girls decided to make a game of it. They sat on the kitchen floor, and braced their legs against each other. Then they tugged on the fur as hard as they could trying to pull the other person towards them. After ten seconds they would stop. Rotate the fur slightly and try again. By the time they completed one full rotation of the fur they were pretty tired. So they tried something new. They decided to use one of the chants they used in another game, as a form of timing. One girl would say something, and the other girl would respond. They would keep going until one of them messed up the timing. They used the timing to tug the fur, turn it, and tug it again. Andriel found an excuse to stay in the kitchen to watch the girls play as they worked. The girls were so caught up in their play that they did not notice that the fur had dried. Andriel had to stop them to check the fur. She then took the girls to the roof with her. She had them remove all the sliced pieces of liver smoking on the screen. She placed the fur skin side down on the screen, so that it could cure in the smoke. When they all went back to the kitchen, Andriel put some of the sticks that were still soaking in water, into the stove, to generate more smoke. Andriel asked grandmother if it was okay for Matrucy to stay for lunch, as payment for the work she did. Grandmother said she could, and her mother could join them if she wanted. Grandmother had made a nice stew the previous evening, from the broth she made by cooking the bones. It had some of the potatoes they still had, some roasted grains, the tongue was skinned, then cut into pieces. So was the heart. Grandmother also added the legumes that had been left over from yesterday's lunch. She had made some flat bread to go with it, and everyone found it very filling. Grandmother had added some water to what was left, so it could simmer all night, without burning. They were going to have what was left of the stew, with fresh flatbread, and sweetweed salad. Matrucy's mother joined then, and brought a chinchawwa, that she had baked that morning for their lunch, to share with everyone. She really liked grandmother's stew, and asked her what meat she had put in it, that tasted so good. Grandmother told her, "ratporcus", but did not mentioned what parts. Uleanna giggled, because she knew what parts, and remembered how she reacted to the tongue she had shown her. After lunch, Andriel brought the fur down, for everyone to feel how nice and soft it is. Matrucy's mother asked Andriel what she was going to do with it. Andriel told her that she was going to give it to her friend. She likes to design outfits, using furs in the design. Maybe she will design something for Andriel, using this fur.

When Chitrah returned to Eriadu from Luptoom, he felt both pleased, and tired. The two technicians performed admirably. He left the sample catalogues he had obtained from the different textile mills, on the dining table. Andriel was sure to spot them when she came back. He missed her so much, that his heart ached. Instead of going to sleep on the bed, he made a bed out of the couch, like he did before. He thought that if he slept on the bed, he would miss her too much. He arranged for the computer to wake him, first thing in the morning. He wanted to see if he could find the truck driver Andriel had mentioned, Orlo. He wanted to see if he could pass a message along to Andriel. He could not write down what he wanted to, but it was important that she got it. He was expecting to fly out with his two new trainees, either tomorrow afternoon or evening. The next morning, Chitrah dressed right away when he was awaken by the computer. He figured he could shower and have breakfast, after he came back from the truck depot.

When he entered the lounge at the depot, he saw a number of people eating the breakfast they had purchased from the machines. He went up to the first person he saw, and told them he was looking for Orlo. They guy turned and shouted across the room, "Hey Orlo! This guy wants to talk to you." A heavy set gentleman, who fit Andriel's description, got up from his breakfast, and walked up to Chitrah. He extended his hand, and introduced himself. Chitrah shook his hand, giving his name, then mentioned that he is Andriel's husband. Orlo invited him to come and sit with him, while he ate his breakfast. He bought Chitrah a hot beverage from the machine. He told him that it was something new they recently, included, it's called coffee. He doesn't know if it will be permanent, because it tastes funny. Chitrah tried a sip, he knew what Orlo meant, but he could see people getting used to the bitter taste. After sitting down, Chitrah asked him if he could pass along a note to Andriel, and handed the note to Orlo. It was just an unsealed, folded piece of paper. Orlo opened it and read it, it just said, "1 month". He put it in his pocket, and told Chitrah, he believes he knows how to get it to her. He told Chitrah that he has quite the wife, all the drivers are in love with her. Chitrah smiled, he told Orlo that he knows she has that effect on men. Orlo smiled at that comment, he heard good things about this contractor. Now he believes that they are true. He told Chitrah that he had seen her not too long ago. "She is in good health, and is doing good work with her people." Orlo noticed his eyes water a little from the news. He does look a little love sick, maybe the news was what he needed to hear. Chitrah thanked him for the information, and left him to finish his breakfast. Orlo noticed that he had only drunk half the cup that he purchased him, so Orlo had the rest with his breakfast. He thought they made a good couple. He did not know why Andriel was doing what she is doing, but he knew that she was not trying to get away from him. In his heart, he hoped things would work out for both of them.

In Old Town Factoryville, Orlo hung around near the entrance to the base. Most of the sentries knew he drove truck, so they did not try to chase him away. When Orlo saw the patrol he was looking for, he asked the patrol leader if he could have a word with him. The patrol leader halted the patrol and stepped aside to talk with this man. Orlo asked him if he could pass along a note to (he cleared his throat), his girlfriend. Then handed the note to him. The patrol leader read the note, then put it away, he knew who this guy was talking about, and was grateful that none of his men heard him, or they would be mocking him again, on today's patrol. The patrol leader told him that he would try, and went back to his men. He led them straight to the dress shop, and told them to wait outside. When he entered the storefront one of the ladies having tea with the old one, called out to Andriel that her boyfriend is here. When Andriel stuck her head through the curtain, he asked her permission to enter the workshop. Andriel asked him to wait one minute. As it was only her and Uleanna in the workshop, she waited a few moments before opening the curtain to let him in. He made a pretence of looking around, dropped the note on the sewing machine and left. Andriel saw the note right away, and was sure Uleanna had not seen it, since the sewing machine would have blocked her view. She read the note, than hid it. She asked Uleanna if she would like some tea. Uleanna said that she would, so Andriel went into the kitchen to get them both a cup of tea. While she was there she burnt the note. She knew it was Chitrah's hand writing, and suddenly missed him very much. She looked sad when she came back with the tea. Uleanna asked her if she was alright, she stroked Uleanna's head and told her she just misses someone. The lady who called out that her boyfriend was there, entered the workshop, and asked what he wanted? Andriel told her that he just wanted to look around. The lady went back to the storefront, they were talking about how salty the bread was the first day, the bakery opened. It turned out that all three ladies had thought the other ladies had forgotten to add salt. No one complained, because it had been such a long time since anyone had a loaf of bread, it wasn't until they took a break, and shared a loaf that the ladies realised how salty it was. It was only after each one admitted that they had added salt to the bread that they figured out what had happened. They were embarrassed, but still had a good laugh. One of the Nosaurian elders, had sent one of his relatives to ask them when they were going to bake the salty bread again. So now they make one loaf with extra salt sprinkled on top, just for him.

A lot of things were happening in the community. The children thought, that with this new source of combustibles, they would have more time to play. The mothers had decided that they now had time to be instructed. Up until now, everyone was using all of their time just to survive, now that things were being organised, and they were starting to have some spare time. There was almost five years of education that they needed to learn quickly. Every time they went out to gather more firewood, scavenger families would follow them back. One such family, had previous experience in the hospitality industry. When they found out that the Devaronians had an inn and cantina. They moved into the building next to the inn, so that they could work in occupations they were already familiar with. Andriel had stopped sewing. She was now leaving all the sewing to Uleanna. Ever since, she received the note, she felt a greater urgency, to try and teach, as much as possible, to Uleanna. A lot of the sewing was repetitive, so it was similar to practicing on practise patches. The difference was, that Uleanna would be seeing her mistakes, walk around, for a very long time. Uleanna was also given an assignment. She needed to design, and sew an outfit for grandmother. Grandmother liked that assignment, she could hardly wait to see what her granddaughter would make for her. She knew this also meant that Uleanna's training was going well. She knew from the beginning, that Andriel would be with them for only a short time. The more of the basics, Uleanna could learn from Andriel, the easier it would be for grandmother to teach her the rest.

The first planet Chitrah went to, with his new trainees, was Phelarion. It was a mining planet. In many ways it reminded Chitrah of Deysum III. It had sent a large part of its planetary defence force to Seswenna, to help battle the Sith Empire Invasion. So when Seswenna fell, it automatically capitulated to the Sith Empire. Here again they let him pick and choose which assignments he wanted to take on. They just indicated which assignments were more urgent to them. He was able to incorporate all the more urgent assignments, into his training schedule for the technicians.

A few days after receiving Chitrah's note, Andriel and Uleanna were working in the workshop, and grandmother was having tea in the storefront. Suddenly there was an urgent banging on the doorframe of the storefront. Andriel was the first one to the door followed closely by both Uleanna and grandmother. They found two Nautolans standing there, with two Nosaurians standing behind them. One of the Nautolans addressed Andriel. He told her that she must hurry and follow them. Their party, which was coming to meet her, was attacked by a street gang. Their elder was severely injured, and may be dying. Instead of following them, Andriel ran back into the dress shop, up to Uleanna's room. She grabbed one of the two medi-kits she had purchased at the quartermaster's store. Andriel ran back downstairs and out the door, telling the Nautolan to lead the way. Grandmother noticed the medi-kit, in Andriel's hand, and was taken by surprise that Andriel had a medi-kit. Then she reproved herself for being surprised, Andriel can apparently retrieve whatever she needed out of thin air. That is why the chinchawwas were always so intent on watching her left hand, they too wanted to see what she was going to come up with next.

As they were jogging along, the Nautolan told Andriel that they were attacked by a street gang on their way here. "The elder had placed himself between us and the street gang to try to buy us some time to get away. But we could not leave the elder, he is the heart of our community. One of the Nosaurian hunters had seen the street gang getting ready to attack us, and ran back to his dwelling to muster as many Nosaurians as he could, male and female, to come to our rescue. When they were close enough, they let fly with their slings, quickly grabbing the attention of the street gang. This gave us the opportunity to rally around our fallen elder, pushing the street gang back. The Nosaurians continued to pelt the street gang with stones from their slings as they approached, causing some of the street gang to stop fighting, and run away. When they were close enough, the Nosaurian males lowered their heads and charged. The rest of the street gang panicked, and ran away. Not wanting to be impaled on the Nosaurians' horns. Our elder had enough strength to ask the Nosaurians, if they knew of the Devaronian warrior female, who had brought the Devaronians together. They said they did, and these two brought us to you. The elder wanted to see you one more time, before he passed away."

Andriel did not remember meeting a Nautolan elder, except on Lianna. Had one of them traveled to Eriadu to help his people, and heard that she was also there, if so, why did he call her a warrior female, none of them knew about her practising self-defence. As they jogged on, Andriel saw a group of Nosaurians up ahead. As they came closer the Nosaurians parted to let her and the two Nautolan men through. She saw that they had been standing around two Nautolans. One was lying on his back, the other was kneeling beside his companion, trying to do what he could to help his fallen comrade. The one on his knees spotted the medi-kit in Andriel's hand. He asked her if she knew how to use it? Andriel confessed that she didn't. He said he did, so Andriel handed it to him. Andriel wondered why they called the injured Nautolan the elder, he was clearly younger than the other three. As she knelt down beside his head, she suddenly recognised who he is. This was the young Nautolan who had followed her up the building, and attacked her, because he was hungry. She remembered reprimanding him, then sharing her food with him. He promised that he would start doing things that would make his mother proud. Tears came to her eyes, and ran down her face as she remembered. She gently lifted his head and cradled it in her lap, as a pillow for his head. He somehow revived himself, and looked up into her eyes, telling her all that he accomplished, since he last met her. She told him that she is proud of him, and was sure his mother is proud of him. She also said that she was sure his mother would say this was a good beginning. He asked her what she meant. She told him that his friends had told her, that he was the heart of their community. Their two communities, needed to work together, if they wanted to continue to improve the lot of their people. If he died, his community would not only lose its heart, it would also lose its will to reach out and help those around them. This would cause his community to die. He promised her that he would continue to fight to live, so his people would continue to live and to grow.

While they were talking, the medic was working. First he sniffed each puncture wound, he was trying to determine if the intestine had been punctured. When he could not detect any bad odours, he would disinfect the wound, than seal it up. He gave him an injection to relieve the pain, which happened at the same moment that Andriel had told him she was proud of him. He administered a general injection of the kolto compound when Andriel told him that his work isn't finished. Which is why he had the confidence to promise to keep fighting to live. After he had gone back to sleep, the medic informed everyone that it was safe to move him now. A Nosaurian elder said that their homes were the closest. All the Nosaurians lifted him as one. Each Nautolan lifted their own heavy back pack. Andriel took the pack that the elder had been carrying. Her nose told her why the street gang would risk attacking the group, so close to the Nosaurians. She could smell the distinct odour of smoked fish. It would have been worth the risks, if they could have gotten their hands on just one backpack. At the hut the elder led them to, the medic opened the elder's back pack, and gave a large smoked fish to every household. He did not think it fair to only give it to the ones who came to their rescue. To him the community rescued them, so the community should be rewarded. The elder praised his wisdom, because they had to leave some behind to protect their homes, and their children. The medic wanted to give some to Andriel for her help. Andriel told him that she would wait until the elder could give it to her himself. She was sure that was what the elder wanted to do, by risking this trip. The medic agree, and told Andriel that she had saved the elder's life twice today. She had saved his life by bringing the medi-kit. More importantly, she had saved his life by giving him the will to live. He had only clung onto life, because he wanted to see her before he died. She had given him a reason to keep holding on, before he let go.

That night was a special feast night for the Nosaurians, they loved fish. So this treat was special for them. They also talked about what the Nautolan elder claimed he accomplished, after meeting the Devaronian woman. His accomplishments were praiseworthy, but to credit them to her, was amazing. She definitely must be a special woman to have that much of an influence over so many people, and so many communities. They had already attributed the improvement in the health and wellbeing of their own community to her. Now they were enjoying this special treat because of her. Andriel went home to her family that night. She knew they would be concerned about her wellbeing, and they would want to know why she was asked to go with the group. She also did not want to be a burden on the Nosaurians, when she did not have to. All the elders were waiting with grandmother and Uleanna. Andriel told them a very condensed version about meeting a Nautolan male the last time she was on Eriadu. She had not yet figured out a way to them, which is why she never came to them. She had encouraged him to do those things that would make his mother proud of him. Somehow he had figured out that she was back, and wanted to meet with her, to tell her all he was able to accomplish, since last meeting her. She told them what she was told about the street gang attacking them, and how the Nosaurians rescued them. The Nautolan medic was able to save the elder's life using the medi-kit, she had brought him. They carried him to a Nosaurian home, were he will spend time recovering. The reason they were attacked, was because their back packs were full of smoked fish. She believes that they were coming to trade them for supplies. Everyone was excited about the prospect of eating smoked fish. The elders were able to figure out, that if Andriel was here before, and had to leave, than chances are that she would have to leave again, sometime soon. Fortunately Uleanna had not figured it out, she was so proud of her aunt, that people would risk their lives, just to see her. The one thing the Nautolans brought, that truly delighted Andriel, were fish eggs that had been smoked while still in the sacks they were stored in, in the female fish's body. She broke the sacs open, mixed a little oil with them, and spread it on a fresh slice of bread, and she was in heaven. Even the Nautolans tried it her way, and enjoyed it. She told them all how the nobility in Eriadu City would give their arm and leg, just to sample what they were eating. Grandmother wondered how Andriel knew this about the nobility, Andriel was not the type to make empty statements.

From Phelarion, they flew to Uvena Prime. Here Chitrah found they were dealing with more sophisticated computer systems. The Sith Empire was very interested in the Shistavanens technology, and research.

The Shistavanens are a hairy, canine bipeds. Uvena Prime is their home world. They have high-set dog like ears, and long muzzles. They have large sharp canine teeth, and sharp claws on both their hands and feet. Their bodies are covered in a thick brown or black fur. They can walk either on all fours, or upright on two legs. Upright they reach an average height of 1.8 meters. Their most notable feature are their eyes, which glow red. They are isolationist, and do not like outsiders. The Shistavanens, had a treaty with the Republic. They would not build large ships, and the Republic would keep the system free of pirates and slavers. (The Republic was interested in limiting competition for their ship builders.) When the Sith Empire appeared in their system with their massive fleet, the Shistavanens hoped they could get the same treaty. The Sith did not care what size of ships they built, considering that all their ship building occurred on the planet's surface. They forced them to start constructing a space station over Uvena Prime, so that they could dock their large ships. They made them build Ministry buildings on all of their planets, including the housing. Then staffed them all with humans. They demanded full access to their technology, and all their research, then they would keep the pirates and slavers out of their system.

One of the Shistavanens' great passions, is martial arts. When they found out that Chitrah had self-defence training, they were more accepting of him, then of the two technicians, he was training. They had invited him to a martial arts class to assess his skill level. They could tell right away that he was familiar with more than one technique. Though he was no-where near the level of a master, they were willing to share some of their technique with him, if he was willing to share with them. They encouraged him to deepen his pursuit of the martial arts, because he had a natural aptitude to instruct. Chitrah was sorry he would only be on Uvena Prime for half a month. The short time he was with them, he was really getting into their style of martial arts. The other thing that fascinated Chitrah was their computer systems. He had contemplated building a whole new computer for himself, based on their systems and components. It would have been lighter and more compact. The only drawback, was he would not have been able to maintain it, without a whole shipment of components from Uvena Prime.

The inn and cantina were a big hit for the Imperial Troopers in Old Town Factoryville, when it opened. The builder and his workers did an excellent job with the construction. They had been able to salvage all the furniture that was needed from the buildings nearby. They had installed a fully furnished commercial kitchen, complete with walk-in cooler and freezer units, next to the cantina. All that was needed was a power source. They had even set up a water tower on the roof, so that there would be running water in the inn, all day long. The base's engineers convinced the Base Commander, that it was in the best interest of base morale, to transmit power to the inn. When the Base Commander gave them permission, they installed a tower on the roof of the inn, as far as possible from the water tower, with a receiver disc, to absorb the power transmitted to it from the base, making all the equipment the builder and his crew installed, operational. Since they had no metering system at the base, the Base Commander charged the inn a flat fee every month, for the power. Since there was no cashier on base to receive the credits, the Base Commander put it in his own pocket. Matrucy's mother would go to the inn, every seven days, for one day, to bake bread. She would arrive in the late afternoon, and go right to bed. Because they had power, the hotel computer would wake her at the designated time. And she would go straight to the commercial kitchen. At least one of the human staff, would come in and help her. By sunrise they were pulling fresh loaves out of the oven. That morning the cantina would be packed for breakfast. By lunch time Matrucy's mother had prepared enough loaves, that they kept some in the cooler, so they could cook them all day, and they had more in the freezer, so they could bake them every morning, until Matrucy's mother returned.

She would usually have lunch in the inn, and always found a patrol heading towards the Devaronian neighbourhood, when she was ready to go home. She did not know at first that they had been waiting for her. When the Nosaurian elders saw what the builder had accomplished with the inn in Old Town Factoryville, they asked the builder's help, to design a water system for their inn in Eriadu City. He showed them the basics, for building a water tower. He also showed them how to use the sun's energy, so that they would at least have warm water for the morning shower. Following the advice from the Devaronians, they paid him for his help. They followed his plans, the best that they could, and were rewarded with the results they wanted. Having warm water in the morning for showering, was something the Devaronians appreciated more than the Nosaurians.

To find inspiration for designing grandmother's outfit, Uleanna started looking through designs her mother had drawn, that she had found one day in the workshop. She was a very happy young lady the day she found them, and Andriel was a good source in explaining some of the sewing techniques required to produce the designs. Unfortunately there was only so much she could do with the manual sewing machine. The more intricate sewing, she would need to do, for some of the designs, would require the computer assisted sewing machine, which she could not use until they were connected to a power source again. Knowing her limitations actually helped her in coming up with her final design. As Andriel had instructed her, she not only drew how she thought it would look from the front, but she had to draw how she thought it would look from the side, and from the back. This forced her to have a 3D image in her mind.

When she was finished with the drawings, she had to get Aunt Andriel's approval, before she could start sewing. When she presented the drawings to Aunt Andriel, she studied them like they were very important documents. Then Andriel asked her how she planned on achieving certain aspects of the drawings. When Andriel was satisfied with her answers, she gave her the go ahead, to get started. This produced a new sensation in Uleanna, she was actually going to produce her very own design. Uleanna learnt the art of balancing her time, between what she needed to do for their customers, and the project she wanted to work on herself. She found that they had to call her from the workshop to make sure she would get all the other things done that she was responsible for. She loved the self defense workouts, and demonstrating self-defence techniques to the older women, but if Matrucy did not come by to get her, she would have forgotten about them entirely. She wondered if grandmother and Aunt Andriel had the same problem when they worked on one of their designs.

The big day came, Uleanna had finished her first design. Grandmother came into the dress shop for her granddaughter to dress her. Andriel was there, ready to assist Uleanna, in any way she needed, this was her show, Uleanna was the one in charge. Matrucy and her mother were eagerly waiting in the storefront, waiting for the big reveal. Uleanna wanted her grandmother to look like the astute businessman that she is, but elegant at the same time. She settled on a business suit design. She started with a white blouse. It looked like a simple white blouse, but as you came closer, you could see a white on white design. Elegant white flowers hand stitched into the blouse. It gave a richness and elegance to the blouse. In a sense warning anyone wanting to deal with her that she was not a simple lady you can easily push around. Tread carefully, or risk being destroyed. The suit itself was between a medium to dark brown. Uleanna was inspired by the colour of the ratporcus fur, and liked the way it looked against grandmother's natural tones. It looked like grandmother was wearing a full length skirt with multiple creases or pleats. It was only with close examination, that you could see this affect was produced by sewing, not a hot iron. Making the outfit easier to maintain. The pleats were continued up into the short jacket, giving it a continuous vertical look. It was only when grandmother moved that you noticed the skirt was not a skirt at all, but pants. Grandmother was delighted with the look, and let her granddaughter know. Andriel liked how well it showed Uleanna's sewing prowess, both by hand, and with the machine. Uleanna was ecstatic, it was exactly like she imagined it. When grandmother went through the curtain to the storefront, she was pleased to see a small crowd had gathered. Word had spread that this was Uleanna's big reveal. A number of older girls had shown up to support her. They liked how Uleanna carried herself, always encouraging others, more mature than her years. Yet like her aunt, still a kid at heart. They were not as close to her as Matrucy, but they were proud that she was their friend. Everyone applauded when grandmother came out, they made room, so that grandmother could walk up and down, showing how well it fit. Andriel than pushed Uleanna into the front room, and again everyone applauded. The future of the dress shop is in good hands. Uleanna invited everyone into the workshop where they could celebrate with her. Andriel came out of the kitchen, with a large tray of food in her hand. Matrucy's mother had made some special loaves for this occasion, they were ¼ the diameter of a regular loaf, but twice as long. The bread was then cut widthwise, into 2cm slices. There were pieces of smoked fish on fresh bread, there was oil and fish eggs on fresh bread. There was also fried pieces of salted ratporcus meat on fresh bread. Which were the first to disappear, since no one had tried it before. Then there was the smoked chinchawwa meat on fresh bread (this was grandmother's experiment after trying the smoked fish), when they realised what it was, everyone had to try it, then asked grandmother how she did it. There were also generous amount of sweetweed on every tray as an edible garnish. Most of the people found it was good to eat the sweetweed, before trying something new. The other thing that was new, was Andriel's attempt at trying to make new ale. Andriel had been a little impatient, when trying to make it, so it came out tasting more watery than Andriel would have liked. It was something new, and everyone liked it, because it was different from the tea and water they were used to. Both grandmother and Uleanna had helped her make it, and they were confident that they could do a better job of it next time.

A couple of mornings later, found a tearful Andriel, and a tearful Uleanna, in Uleanna's room. Andriel was dressed in an outfit that Uleanna had made for her. The same outfit she made for every Devaronian, who was going to the inn. This morning during breakfast, she had broken the news that she is leaving today. Uleanna had started crying right away, the two older women started crying because she was crying. They both came over and hugged her. She whispered to Andriel that she did not want her to go. Andriel told her she had to go. Now she was showing her everything she was leaving behind. Now they were hers. The only thing she was taking back with her, was the outfit she was wearing, with her Ministry security id, sewn into a safe place, after Uleanna had given her the finished product. She had her bag, and the fur that they had cured. They both went downstairs, and Andriel explained to grandmother all of the features of the thermal blanket she is leaving. Grandmother asked her why she wasn't taking it with her. Andriel told her that she suspected that all her belongings were going to be searched when she left Eriadu, and she did not want the Sith Empire getting their hands on it. That is when grandmother understood how special of a blanket it is. Andriel told grandmother that she knew a lingerie manufacturer, who had a lot of discontinued stock. She would place a personal guarantee on the first shipment, so she hopes grandmother remembers to pay for it. If they want anymore, they will have to order it themselves. There was a knock on the back door, it was Matrucy, she noticed that Uleanna had not come out to check her snares, she was just checking to see if she was all right. Uleanna started crying again, "No! Everything is not all right! Auntie is leaving!" Matrucy came running into the kitchen, crying as she came, she hugged Andriel and asked her not to leave because they love her. Andriel hugged her back, and told her that she loves them all too, that is why it was so hard for her to go, but she had to go. Matrucy ran home crying to her mother, soon they were both back, at the back door. It was evident that Matrucy's mother had also been crying. Uleanna told them to come in. Matrucy's mother asked if it was true that she is going. Andriel told her it is true. Matrucy's mother went up to Andriel and hugged her, telling her how much they were all going to miss her. Then she did something surprising, she rubbed her cheek against Andriel's, because she wanted her to know how important she is to her. Then all the other women wanted to do the same, and asked Andriel if they could. Andriel looked at grandmother, she nodded her consent, than she looked at Matrucy's mother. How could she say no when she had done it herself. So Andriel started with Matrucy, who thanked her for coming to them. Then she did it with Uleanna, who kissed her on the cheek after they rubbed cheeks. The she did it with grandmother, who was trying to be strong for everyone, but broke down crying in Andriel's arms. Andriel rubbed her cheek again and hugged her, then she whispered in her ear, "I'm going to miss you all, Dreamara." They all went out front to wait with her, for a patrol that would be going in the right direction. Soon word started spreading, that Andriel was leaving. Everyone stopped working, Devaronian, Nosaurian, and Human, to come up to her and say goodbye. A patrol came by, seeing all the people gathered in front of the dress shop, they asked what was going on. They told them that the lady who saved their lives, was leaving, and everyone was lining up to say goodbye, so the patrol lined up like everyone else. It turned out that the patrol leader was the one they nicknamed the boyfriend, his whole patrol respected and admired her. He asked her for the privilege of having her walk with his patrol, rather than following them as they walked to their base. Andriel turned to grandmother, and asked her if she should trust them. Grandmother laughed, she told her that she did not have to trust them. She was perfectly capable of keeping them in their place. This made everyone laugh, even the patrol. Andriel agreed to walk with them, and they headed out right away. When they neared the base, Andriel indicated that she was going to break off from them. They stopped and saluted her. The best compliment they could give a civilian. The other patrols noticed, and later asked them about it. They told them that she was responsible for all the development they had seen in Old Town Factoryville, including the cantina they like going to, when they have free time.

Orlo was particularly happy to see her, and gave her a big hug. He told her that when he saw her husband, he could tell he was really missing her. Andriel told him that he gave his note to the right person. Orlo smiled, he had been sure he had picked the right man.

As they were approaching Eriadu, Chitrah hoped that Andriel had gotten his note, and would be at the apartment when he returned. He was not leaving Eriadu without her. The captain of the ship was the human captain that had originally brought Chitrah and Andriel to Eriadu on the first visit. His Devaronian first officer, was presently on days off on Eriadu, so Chitrah was the acting first officer. The captain had told him that he was sure they would be taking them to Lianna. Chitrah had already asked if they could go to Seswenna first. He was sure there was something on the planet that Andriel really wanted. The captain had already contacted his office, about permission to alter his route. When he had told them it would be for the female Devaronian passenger, they replied that he had permission to do whatever they want. Usually his office would issue specific, conditions, and demand extra pay. So he was surprised at the latitude they were giving him, on her behalf.

Andriel did not see the last minute passenger climb aboard one of the trucks. She was already sitting in Orlo's truck waiting for them to leave. On the ride back to Eriadu City, Andriel finally took her Ministry id out of its special place and but it on. When they finally arrived at the truck depot, Andriel did not notice the other passenger, leave his truck and head straight to the shuttle terminal. She was too busy saying goodbye to all the truck drivers, and thanking them for all the work they did on the inn. They asked her when her next project would be, because they were already bored. When Andriel entered the apartment, she spotted the sample books from the textile mills on Luptoom. She had originally planned on taking a shower, then putting on something comfortable. She started looking through the sample books instead. She started taking notes because she was finding similar materials to the ones that were used in the dress shop these past two months. She was hopping that she could place an order, and have it all replaced. She did not hear the door open, she was so engrossed with the books. She just heard, "Andriel?" She turns her head, and screams, "Chitrah!" She knocks over the chair she was sitting on and runs to him. He drops everything in his hands in time to catch her as she jumps into his arms and starts kissing him. After a few minutes, Chitrah kicks the door shut to their apartment. Picks her up in his arms to carry her to their bed. Andriel starts undoing their clothes, and whispers into Chitrah's ear not to rip them off, because she does not think she will have time to repair them before they leave. Chitrah whispers back that he understands. He put her down beside the bed, so that they can both undress quickly, and get into bed. Chitrah noticed that Andriel has lost some weight. He asks if this was safe for the baby. Andriel assures him that it was perfectly safe. Chitrah is still hesitant to put any of his weight on her body, so she knocks him over, and climbs on top of him. The fact that they missed each other was evident in their love making. After collapsing in his arms, Andriel realised that they just experienced something that was normal for most Devaronian couples. After catching their breath, Chitrah decided to put some clothes on and go downstairs, to see if the cafeteria is still open. They were both hungry. Andriel decided to take a quick shower, while he was gone. Chitrah found only one employee in the cafeteria, cleaning up. He was able to get their attention. He asked her if it was too late for him and his wife to get a bite to eat. She told him that normally it is too late. But one of the residence had bought dinner for him and his wife. They assured them that one of them would be down to get it. They kept it warm for them in the back, she will get it for them. She came back with a tray and two covered plates on it. She reminded Chitrah to grab some utensils before heading back to their room. Chitrah asked her if she remembered who it was. She did not know them personally, she just knew they lived in this building. What she did not tell Chitrah, was there were two of them. She had the feeling that they all worked together, but did not want him to know who paid for the meal. When Chitrah returned, Andriel was still in the shower, she had forgotten how enjoyable a hot shower can be, and had lost track of the time. Chitrah noticed that the door to the bathroom was ajar, so he took that as an invitation. He needed to shower anyway. He left the tray of food on the dining table, then stuck his head in the bathroom and asks Andriel if he can join her. She did not know she had left the door ajar, must have been one of those subconscious reflexes. She tells him that he is more than welcome. He undresses and comes in behind her. He starts giving her a little back massage, he doesn't like that he can feel more bone than normal, so he tries really hard not to hurt her. Andriel is having trouble standing up. With the hot water massaging her front, and Chitrah massaging her back, she just wanted to melt. To keep from collapsing, Andriel turns around and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. She tells him that if he would have massaged her anymore, she would have collapsed into a puddle on the floor. But she can tell that he was standing up well enough for both of them. It may not have been the greatest sex they ever had, but it was certainly the cleanest. By the time they finished showering, their dinner was cold. Neither one was interested in reheating it. They both wanted to consume it, as quick as possible, and move onto better things. Special Devaronian fare it was not, they both fell asleep after their next bout of lovemaking. Because neither of them had specified a wakeup time, the apartment computer woke them up at its default programmed time. Chitrah got up first, he needed to file a report, on how well the last two technicians did in their training. He told Andriel that they should meet in the Ministry's cafeteria for lunch, then they could come back to the apartment together, collect their stuff and head to the shuttle terminal together. Andriel agreed, she wanted to talk to someone in the Ministry before leaving. After breakfast Andriel headed to the shuttle terminal. She used their holonet terminal to contact the textile mills in Luptoom. She told them that she wanted to place an order, for a dress shop in Old Town Factoryville, on Eriadu. They could tell that she was calling from Eriadu, and they had an old account from that location. They asked her to wait one moment, while they looked up the account. They asked her how the chief person on the account was. Andriel recognised Uleanna's mother's name. She told them that she was killed during the invasion on Eriadu. Her mother, and she gave Dreamara's name, and her daughter, and she gave them Uleanna's name, are now running the business. They had the grandmother's name on file, and they added Uleanna's name to the file. They made a notation indicating that Uleanna's mother was deceased. They asked Andriel if her name should be added to the account. Andriel told them no, she had just been helping them with the dress shop for the past two months, now she was heading back to her own dress shop on Lianna. They asked her if she had ordered from them before, she told them that she had not, but was considering it, once she was back home, and had a better look at their sample book. They could see that their sample book was open before her, they told her if she wanted they could open a new account for her. Since she was family to another account member, they would even wave the restrictions normally placed on the first new order. Andriel gave them all the information they asked for, including naming Shaak Chi as her partner, and giving the shop's communicator address on the local, Lianna net. After placing the order using the codes for the material in their samples book, they asked if there were any restrictions on delivery. Andriel told them, that because of the unreliability of delivery to the dress shop. The local transportation company's office would have to receive it on their behalf. They asked her if they were aware of this, Andriel said yes, even though she had not yet cleared it with them. She repeated this with every textile mill she ordered from. She then went to the office of one of the transport companies, she asked them if it would be a problem for them to receive shipments of material, for the dress shop in Old Town Factoryville, they told her there would be no problem. Andriel told them that that was what she had expected, and gave them details of all the shipments coming from Luptoom. Andriel then wrote up a note for grandmother, detailing what she had ordered including a new samples book, and what the cost of each order was going to be. She sealed it, and on the outside wrote, "To Grandmother, Devaronian Dress Shop", she asked that this note be given to any Devaronian passing through their office, it will get to the right person. The company's representative was impressed with the way this woman did things. No wonder the Devaronians were able to rise up out of the ashes. When Andriel was finished with what she wanted to do in the shuttle terminal, she headed to the Ministry. When she arrived she sought out the official she had negotiated with concerning the turbans and veils. When she found him, she told him that she has met someone that is fully certified for cleaning all the turbans and veils he has in his care. She gave him full details on where to find this woman's store, even going so far as calling up an old map of Old Town Factoryville, and highlighting the store. The official was impressed, he did not know that the old maps were still in the system. She told him the restrictions the woman was working under, not having any power for her equipment, and having running water for a short time every morning. She did not have any of the cleaning chemicals Andriel had used, so if he was going to contact her, he would have to bring them with him. He asked her for a list of chemicals. She told him it was not necessary, he just needed to go to the quartermaster's store, and ask them for all the chemicals the red lady used, they have it all recorded.

The official relayed all the information that Andriel had provided, about a qualified person having been found on Eriadu, who could fully clean all turbans and veils. Passing it up the chain of command. The officials directly over him, did not care, but they knew the high officials would, so they kept passing it up until the right officials noticed.

It was still relatively early to go for lunch, so rather than wait for Chitrah in the cafeteria, she went down to the electronics lab. She found Chitrah in the corner playing on his computer. He had finished all his paperwork. They had no questions for him after looking over his reports, so now he was just passing time. Andriel asked him if he was finished. He was, so Andriel grabbed him by the hand, and led him to the archives. The archivist recognised Andriel from before. They had also heard that she was the one who made them popular with the singles in the Ministry. Andriel asked them what they had for two people in love who want to make out, she looked at what time it was, and told them how much time they had. The lady blushed the old man laughed, and Chitrah smiled. The lady led them to a small studio, she placed a vid in the machine, and told them the lights would automatically dim once it started. When she left Andriel started kissing Chitrah, but found him distracted, he was actually watching the vid. She laughed, he looked at her sheepishly. He could not help it, that the lady had picked a topic he was interested in. They were able to move the armrests between them out of the way, so they cuddled while they watched the vid. After it was over, the lady asked them, how they liked their experience? Andriel smiled, and said she was disappointed, the lady had actually picked a topic her mate was interested in. The lady smiled, she still knew how to pick them. They thanked the archivist, and went for lunch.

After lunch they had trouble packing everything. Andriel insisted that they take all the sample books. Because of what she left behind with Uleanna, she had room to take most of them. She was trying really hard to convince Chitrah to take the last two. Chitrah wanted to ship them and be done with it. Andriel wanted to go through them all, on their trip home, which she can't do if they ship them. Chitrah had a smaller luggage case than Andriel, but it was almost always full. Chitrah asked her if she had room to take some of his small stuff, and he would try to make room for the books. Andriel thought she still had room for little things, so Chitrah gave her all his socks and underwear. Andriel was able to find little spaces between all the sample books. Both their luggage cases were packed pretty tight. It would be a big nuisance if they had to open them, before they got aboard the freighter.

When they arrived at the spaceport, security asked them to step aside to have their luggage checked. Normally, when they see the Ministry id, they just wave them through. Chitrah noticed two senior officials from the Ministry, watching over the security personnel. Chitrah did not recognise them, but he had heard rumours that a department had gotten into trouble, because they had lost track of Andriel. He assumed they were trying to pay them back for that. Ministry officials can be very petty. The Ministry officials were trying to find some evidence, of how Andriel escaped their observations. They were hoping it would help them save face in their final report to the Moff. Chitrah noticed that they had a full sized body scanner, it was like his little scanner, but could take a full body scan at once. Yes it could see right into the body, in case a person was trying to smuggle something. Put it also had the filters, so the operator could see a naked 3D image of the person scanned. Once the scan was made, they could come back at their leisure and apply the filters. Chitrah turned his scanner on, and left it in his electronics case. It they threatened to scan Andriel, he would turn his case so his scanner was pointed at the machine. He was hoping the signal emitted by his scanner would trigger a signal overload, forcing the machine to go into self-diagnostic mode, shutting the machine down for a number of minutes. They asked Andriel to place her luggage case on the table, so that they could examine its contents. Andriel refused, not because she did not want them to examine it, but because with all the sample books inside, it was very heavy. She did not know if she could lift it up onto the table, it was hard enough dragging it. She told them, that if they want to examine it, they could lift it themselves. The security personnel came around to lift it onto the table. He swore when he lifted it, not because she was making him do it, but because it was so heavy. He asked her to unlock it. She told him it was open. So he undid the fasteners, and opened her case. It was full of sample books, no wonder the case was so heavy. He took out a sample book and shook it to see if anything would fall out. Nothing did. He did this with every sample book in her bag. Everyone became excited when something did fall out of one of the sample books, until they identified it as a man's sock. Andriel noticed the way the security guard was touching her clothing. She asked him, if he enjoyed touching women's personal garments? He turned almost as red as Andriel, because he did. He did not reply to her comment, because he was afraid he might give himself away to the other guards, he thought to humiliate her by holding up a pair of undergarments for everyone to see. It was a pair of men's underwear. Andriel burst out laughing, because she knew what he wanted to do. He was even more embarrassed than he was before. He turned to the two Ministry officials, and shook his head, he could not find anything unusual in her luggage case. They nodded their heads towards the body scanner. Chitrah saw their nod and shifted the position of his electronics case. The operator noticed that Chitrah had moved something, and now his machine was acting up. He asked Chitrah what he did. Chitrah ignored him. He told Chitrah to let him see his case. Chitrah told him he is a contractor for the Ministry, not even those officials over their have the authority, to let the security guard examine his electronic equipment. He would need written permission from the Moff himself, to be able to examine the equipment, and he had every right to protect his equipment. The guard made an attempt to grab the equipment. Chitrah smashed his elbow into the guard's chest, stopping him dead in his tracks. Then Chitrah drop kicked him, sending the guard flying. He was back on his feet before anyone could react.

One of the transportation companies' rep was talking on the communicator with the Moff's Personal Secretary, telling him how the security personnel were making fools of themselves, trying to detain and search the contractor's wife. He stopped talking, when he saw Chitrah send the one guard flying. The Personal Secretary saw the look of shock, on the man's face. He demanded that he turn the communicator around, so that he could see what was happening. The communicator was turn around just in time for him to see a guard charge at Chitrah, and ended up flying through the air. At the same time another guard tried to grab Andriel by the arm. She broke free, and in the process turned him around, and side kicked him in the back, so he ended up in the arms of another guard. The Secretary told him to connect him to the speaker. The rep connected him to the PA system. "Attention, all security personnel, stop what you are doing immediately, I repeat again, stop what you are doing immediately! Security, call the office of the Moff, immediately!" The Secretary terminated the call and the rep turned it back around. The Head of Security recognised the voice of the Personal Secretary of the Moff, and he was not happy. He called the Moff's office right away, and was put straight through to the Secretary, he asked him why the contractor and his wife were being detained. The Head of Security told him that two senior officials from the Ministry, came and ordered them to search their belongings. The Secretary told him that the officials had overstepped their authority. They were to be arrested, and brought to the Moff's office, he would deal with them personally. The security personnel, who assaulted the contractor and his wife, were to be detained in his own detention cells, until it was decided what to do with them. The Head of Security was to apologize to the contractor and his wife, on the Moff's behalf. Since he was present on Eriadu as a personal favour to the Moff. The Head of Security was shaken up by that revelation. By all rights the Secretary could have asked him, to take up residence in one of his detention cells. The Head of Security ordered copies be made of all recordings, were the Ministry officials were heard or seen, upon entering the shuttle terminal, as well as copies of all recordings where the contractor and his wife were visible. These copies were to be sent to the office of the Moff. He was glad he left the cameras and microphones on, when they came to his office. One of the office personnel, asked if that also included the time when she was in the terminal in the morning. The Head of Security made note of who asked that question, he told them that only the recordings of when they were together was needed. He went to the guard's room and ordered all the guards to follow him. When they got to where the contractor and his wife were. He had four of his guards arrest the two Ministry officials, and escort them to the Moff's office. He then told the security guards to hand over their firearms, and security id. He was going to let them report to the detention cells on their own honour. The one guard complained that Chitrah messed with the equipment. Chitrah told the Head of Security that there was nothing wrong with his equipment. The Head of Security than apologized to Chitrah and Andriel in the Moff's name. When the guards heard the apology, they realised how much trouble they were in. The Head of Security asked Andriel if they could help her repack her case. Andriel replied that there were enough strange hands touching her personal items that day, she would rather repack her luggage herself. The Head of Security and all the guards that came with him were embarrassed by her rebuke, but they said nothing. They watched her repack everything, then escorted them to the shuttle that had been kept waiting for them.

On the trip to the spaceport Andriel critiqued Chitrah's form, when dealing with the guards. Chitrah complained that he was a little rusty, since he did not have her, to throw him around. They both laughed at his comment.

When they boarded the freighter, the captain and first officer looked concerned, they had heard about the incident on the surface. Chitrah and Andriel both assured them that they were all right. There was just some miscommunication. Chitrah had to explain to some guards, the consequences of trying to mess with his equipment. The captain raised his eyebrows and asked what the consequences were. Andriel told him that they get free flying lessons. Which made the crew laugh.

When they were alone, Chitrah asked Andriel how she managed to leave the residence, and get all the way to the Devaronian community undetected. She told him about the special thermal blanket she bought, and that she was sure the Queen authorised the sale. To the thermal scanners she would appear as a small creature not an adult human. She told him how Orlo helped her, and how she was safe, as long as she stayed close to a patrol. When they were in the common room, Chitrah had her to open up about her time with the Devaronian community. The first officer would listen as best he could without appearing nosey. Before they knew, it they arrived at Seswenna. Andriel did not know they were making this trip, just for her. Chitrah told her that the captain said they had time to go down to the surface. So they left their luggage in their cabins. Chitrah had done some research, into the weaver's loom he wanted to show Andriel. He expected that it would take two porter droids to carry it back to the shuttle terminal. He hired three in case there was something else that caught Andriel's eye. They were told where they were going, and to keep a discrete distance behind him. They should only approach, if he approached them first. He also stop at the banking kiosk, to make sure he had enough credits on hand for anything Andriel might decide to purchase. Andriel was caught up with the newness of the terminal, and did not notice that Chitrah had run off to do his errands. She knew that the planet was invaded shortly after Eriadu was conquered. But they were so far ahead of Eriadu in rebuilding everything. Chitrah caught up with her and hailed a droid taxi, to take them to the market. When they found the right vendor, Chitrah was happy to see that the loom was still there. Chitrah told Andriel, how she had asked him to keep an eye out for interesting pieces of junk. He may have found something that might interest her. The vendor heard the exchange, and hoped he might have an interested buyer. When Andriel saw what Chitrah was trying to show her, her heart skipped a beat. She asked the vendor if he knew what the item is, that her friend had just pointed out. He did not know, but said it was in pretty good shape. Andriel told him it wasn't. She could see something heavy had fallen on it. Chitrah asked her, if she thought she could make something of it? Andriel told him that she wasn't sure, there are a lot of moving parts. Maybe she could dismantle it and make something to entertain children. Parents were always ready to spend good credits to keep their children entertained. She asked the vendor how much he was willing to accept to part with it. He quoted a price, wanting to see how interested she really was in buying it. Andriel told him it was too much, and offered him half. The vendor complained that he could get that much from the scrap dealer. Andriel told him that that may be all that it was worth. So the vendor countered her offer. Andriel told him that for that price (she randomly picked out three items) she expected those items to be included. Now one of the items, the vendor knew he could move easily, and at a good price. The other two had been in his stall for almost as long as the loom. So he lowered his price once again, but said he would throw in the two items. Andriel agreed, what happened next, shocked the vendor. The blue friend discreetly gave the Devaronian lady the credits she needed to make the deal. He had never seen that happen before. It was usually the Devaronian woman handing credits to the man she was with. Has something changed in the universe?

The vendor was not much of a puzzle person, he did not care who paid him, as long as he got paid. Chitrah went and got the porter droids. Two of them were able to carry the loom, and Chitrah told them which transport company would look after arranging to have it shipped to the freighter they were on. The third droid picked up the other two pieces. On its way out of the market, a customer stopped it and asked it where it got the one piece. The droid told him that a lady had just bought it, and he was taking it to the shuttle terminal. The customer asked the droid if he had seen any others. The droid told him he had not, but maybe the lady who purchased it had. So the droid led him to Andriel. The customer asked Andriel, if she had seen anymore pieces, like the one the droid was holding. Andriel asked the droid to wait. She told the interested customer that it was the only one she had seen. The customer was really disappointed, he had been looking around for it for quite some time, and apparently, she found it first. Andriel asked him what it was worth to him. The customer quoted her a price. Andriel told him to double the offer, and he could have both pieces the droid is carrying, and the droid would deliver them. The customer readily agreed, and paid Andriel the price she asked for, and instructed the droid were to take it. Andriel felt like she was walking on clouds, she had just purchased a professional seamstress weaver's loom for less than 10% of its listed price if new. Yes there was some damage, but it would not be hard for her to repair, and she was sure that Chitrah would have no problem checking out all the electronic components. On top of that, she was paid good credits for a couple of items she was going to throw away.

When she sat in the taxi, she did not hear Chitrah tell the droid to take them to the Interior Ministry. When they arrived at the Ministry, Andriel asked Chitrah what they were doing there. Chitrah told her that he wanted her to meet a friend he had made. That way if he talks about her, she would at least know who he was talking about. Andriel was curious about meeting this lady. Since Chitrah was calling her his friend, that meant she means something to him, and Chitrah was not the type to hide anything from her. They approached a young lady who was busy working at her desk. When they arrived at her desk, Chitrah mentioned her name and told her, he would like her to meet his wife. The startled young lady got up and curtsied, like she had just been introduced to royalty. She told Andriel how pleased she is to finally meet her, and how jealous she was of her. Andriel asked her why she would make her jealous. She told Andriel that she wished she was the one married to Chitrah. Andriel told her she understood. Chitrah is quite a charmer. "Did he tell you that when we first married, I hated him?" This was news to the secretary, the way Chitrah loved her, she was sure Andriel loved him just as much. Andriel told her that they were forced into marriage by the Sith Empire. Because of the marriage, they were forced to give up their clans and their families. She thought he was partly to blame because he works for the Ministry. It was only after they were together for a while, that she knew he was really a good person, and just as much a victim of the marriage as she was. To rid herself of the poison that had infected her heart through hate, she had to seek forgiveness for her hatred, and let his love wash the poison out of her heart, so that she could start loving him back. The secretary's admiration for Chitrah grew even more. Chitrah told Andriel, that because she had not been able to come with him to his work assignment here, the secretary and her friends, did their best to comfort him. The secretary turned red, she did not know how Andriel would take that, it was so easy to flirt with Chitrah. Andriel started laughing, and told her that she would have to try harder if she was trying to turn as red as her. This made the secretary laugh. She realised that Andriel was not jealous in the least. She knew her man loved her, and she loved him. And that was that! Chitrah mentioned that they had to catch the freighter that was taking them home, so would have to leave. The secretary said goodbye, and wished them a safe trip. She could hardly wait to meet up with her friends. She had met the contractor's wife, and she loved her.

When Andriel and Chitrah arrived back at the shuttle terminal, they went straight to the transportation company's office, to pay for the cost of packaging the loom, and shipping it up to their freighter. The transportation company representative told them it was already taken care of, they needed to hurry to catch the next shuttle to the spaceport. Andriel wanted to protest, but Chitrah grabbed her hand, and told her they needed to go. Andriel told him that it was not the Devaronian way to accept charity. Chitrah told her that they were not accepting charity, the transportation company was just trying to pay her back for a debt they felt they owed her. She asked him what debt? He told her to ask the first officer what he was doing on Eriadu. After the freighter finished its manoeuvres, Andriel did get up and talk to the first officer. Telling him that Chitrah mentioned that he had just been on Eriadu. He told her that he had just seen his wife for the first time in five years. He told Andriel his wife's name.

Andriel knew a woman by that name, she had gone to the inn to meet her husband, before Uleanna had finished grandmother's outfit. It did not take long for Andriel to figure out who the husband and wife were. The first officer told her that his wife did not believe him, when he told her that he knew Andriel. Andriel asked him if he told her about Chitrah. The first officer told her that he had mentioned some stuff about Chitrah. "How he was a contractor for the Ministry, who does difficult work for them, which is how I met you, because you came to Eriadu with him." He was sure he did not mention anything else, like he is not Devaronian. Andriel told him that it might not be a good idea, to talk to his wife about Chitrah. The clan is new, and not very strong, they had accepted her as part of the clan, and by clan law her husband should also be accepted. They might be uncomfortable when they find out they had accepted a non-Devaronian into their clan. The first officer understood what Andriel was talking about. His wife had told him how the new clan was formed, and how everyone wanted to make her an elder, but Grandmother said she was not a candidate, because she had not been there during the invasion. He also mentioned that he cannot hide the information from her. Andriel told him that he did not have to. His wife would probably bring it up when the clan is stronger, and he will need to share everything he knows about her and her husband, with the clan elders. He has planted the seed, let it grow when the conditions are right for it. The first officer said he understood what she was saying. He also mentioned how happy he is for having met her. He knows that the company will do what it can, to repay her for what she has done to help all the Devaronians that work for it. Now Andriel understood, why the company's help was not charity. They felt they had a debt of honour.

Andriel and Chitrah soon fell into their regular ship routine. They made sure to workout together, every day. Chitrah did the modified exercise routine. Andriel did some self-defence training, combined with the modified exercises. She did not want to get carried away, because she did not know what would be good, and what would be bad for the baby. She realised that she needed to talk to Shaak about this, since her people had been doing their form of self defense for generations. They should know what would be safe for the baby. The captain asked if they were willing to take part in the pirate defence, as they did before, and ran a couple of drills. Andriel and Chitrah, got into the habit of talking about what Chitrah did while Andriel was away, when they were together in Andriel's cabin. Then they would talk about Andriel's time in Old Town Factoryville, when they were in the common room. The first officer would no longer pretend to be occupied with something else, they let him sit in when they were talking. What Andriel had experienced, she was still experiencing. The first officer was pleased to hear that his daughter was a very good student in her self-defence class, and was even helping her mother learn the moves. He felt better knowing the women he loved were better able to take care of themselves. The first day he spent with his wife, was not a wild flurry of sex, it was getting to know her again. It was her being able to tell him about the invasion. About how all the Devaronian men and teenage boys were killed trying to protect their wives, their mothers and their sisters. How all the women were raped, how she was raped, and how sorry she was. He had to tell her that she did no wrong, but she wouldn't listen. So he told her that he forgave her for enduring the rape, he forgave her for choosing to live, and helping their daughter survive, he forgave her for being there for him to come home to. Than he helped her to forgive herself. He let her know that yes he had been dreaming for a long time, to pick her up in his arms and make mad passionate love to her. But he wasn't just going to have sex with her. She was not an object just to satisfy his needs, she is his wife, and he loved her. At first she cried when he just touched her. But he did not push her, and was so happy when she chose to come into his arms, and he could hug her and kiss her, and she did not cry, because of his touch. The second night, all they did, was she let him hold her in his arms, and she fell asleep listening to his beating heart. She kissed him, when she woke up still in his arms, thankful that he was so understanding. Eventually they did make love. She enjoyed his touch once again, and the passion was back in her heart, and in her eyes. Then he had to leave. He just about missed the truck convoy back to Eriadu city, than he had to hurry to catch the last shuttle to the station. But it was all worth it.

Suddenly the alarm sounded, they were dropping out of hyperspace. The first officer knew this was no drill. He made straight for his gun turret. Andriel and Chitrah headed to the bridge, passing the captain heading the other way, to the second gun turret. It looked like the pirates had five fighters altogether, fortunately only two were close enough. A Sith Blade-class starfighter, (the captain was pretty sure they did not have a Sith pilot) and a regular Sith starfighter. Both armed with blaster cannons. It was the mass of a Mandalorian Cruiser, that caused them to drop out of hyperspace, but they were already well beyond the range of its guns. The other fighters appeared to be a CX-133 Chaos fighter, also known as a suicide fighter, an Aurek-class tactical strikefighter (known as an A-wing), and an old Star Sabre XC-01. But they were far enough away, that the freighter should be back in hyperspace before they could attack it. The Blade-class starfighter, came in first, it was the more manoeuvrable of the two. The captain was sure the plan was for it to attract the defensive fire. The captain left his turret slaved to the first officer's. He wanted to see what the Sith starfighter would do. When he saw that it was going to line up for a run on their in-system drive. He took control of his turret, he spun his twin laser cannons around, ready to meet this threat. He doubted that the pilot of the Sith starfighter even noticed that his turrent had stopped firing. When the starfighter was lined up, and starting his run. Bam, Bam, he let him have it. Direct hit, the captain yelled he got one. The pilot of the Blade-class starfigher, must have hesitated, when he saw his partner's fighter destroyed, because, Bam, Bam, the first officer got him. While the crew was celebrating their kills, the autopilot informed Chitrah that the hyperspace drive was ready to be engaged, so Chitrah engaged it. Everyone on the freighter was giddy, from having escaped death. The captain told Andriel and Chitrah, that if the A-wing strikefighter had been closer, and had torpedos, they would be sitting dead in the water right now. They were hugging and dancing, it's good to be alive. With all that adrenaline in their blood, Andriel and Chitrah went to work out, the captain and first officer went to the bridge, they were both laughing at how the adrenaline in their blood was making their hands shake. The rest of the trip was uneventful.

The first officer was sure his wife would be proud of him, when he told her that he helped Andriel to get home safely. He was already looking forward to his next set of days off. He was hoping that his daughter would be able to come, he had a lot of cuddling time to catch up with her. He was hoping that she did not feel too old to cuddle with her father.

Andriel and Chitrah, hired porter droids, and went straight to the dress shop with the loom. Shaak and her two companions, were so excited when Andriel and Chitrah came through the door, that they did not notice the two droids carrying the big box. Andriel had to calm them down, to ask if it was okay for Chitrah and the droids to enter the workshop. Shaak and the others had to hurry back into the workshop to finish with the client, so that she could dress and leave. The client did not like that she was being rushed out. But when she encountered Chitrah, in the storefront, on her way out, and saw the two droids carrying the big box, she could understand why the ladies were excited. She asked what was in the big box. Andriel told her, it is a damaged weaver's loom that would be used for weaving special materials, used in certain designs. The curious lady asked if she could see it. Since she had been rushed out of the workshop, Andriel let her stay to see the unveiling. After the droids put the box down where Andriel told them, they left, and Shaak went into the back room, to see if they had any tools to take apart the box. They managed to get the box open. The loom was still dusty, from once having been under a pile of rubble, and for having sat so long in the market. Chitrah just wanted to blow the dust away with his compressed air bomb, but Andriel told him there would be too much dust in the workshop. Andriel got a damp cloth, and started wiping down what she could. It was like she was bringing the machine to life. All the details, of the electronics, and mechanical components, were now visible for everyone to see. This was no children's toy, it would require a skilled craftsman, to operate it. Once the lady saw that it was a special piece of equipment, she was satisfied, and left. Chitrah opened up the electronics section after Andriel had wiped it down, and started examining it. He found one board that had started developing a hairline crack, he recorded its serial number, so that he could have it replaced. He put it back in because the crack had not yet propagated to the point where it was interfering with any circuits. Andriel told the ladies that she would have to dismantle the mechanical portion of the loom. To clean it properly, and to straighten the damaged portions, if it was going to operate properly. She did not think, any of the mechanical components, would have to be replaced. Shaak asked her, how long she thought it would take to disassemble the loom, then to reassemble it again. She said that with the right help, she could do it in two days. The ladies all asked if they were the right help. Andriel told them she was counting on it. That night, when they were in their own bed, Andriel told Chitrah that she wanted to move to some place were the Sith can't come barging in. Chitrah agreed with her, but told her it would take some planning. Eventually they would need to disappear.


	12. Chapter 11

©2016

While Andriel was working on the loom, she told the ladies about her desire to move, to where the Sith would not find her. One of them said it was too bad she could not grow horns and head-tails, then she could live with the Togruta, and no-one would notice. Andriel told her it would be fine for her, but Chitrah would stick out even more. Shaak told her that she had an idea, but wanted to talk with her father first. Andriel told her that any idea was better than no idea at all.

Chitrah went back to his schedule of working six days for the Ministry, and working one day with the Cobbler. They let the work for him pile up on his bench, while he was gone. He did not mind, it gave him something to look forward to, during those six days.

Unfortunately a junior official wanting to get noticed by the senior officials, started riding Chitrah. Telling him he was under achieving.

The weaver's loom worked as well as Andriel hoped. Except it took up more room in the workshop, than Andriel had expected. On top of that, some of the Togruta women found out about the loom, and wanted to be trained on it. They have been doing a simple type of hand weaving for generations. Because of the type of weaving they were doing, they could only make small pieces of material, and would use it to make baby clothes. If they all came to the workshop to weave, it would be hard to find room for customers. The easiest solution would be to take the loom to the Togruta's common room. Andriel and Shaak, went to speak to the Togruta elders, they assured the elders that it would not involve any women of any species, undressing in the common room. Andriel would have to be able to use it whenever she needed to. Anyone else could use it when Andriel was not using it. The hard part would be scheduling its use, so everyone felt they had fair access to it. While the rest of the elders discussed how to schedule it. Shaak's father indicated that they should follow him. He gave Andriel a hooded cloak, so it would not be discernible who or what she was. He took them to a large apartment building, next door to the Togruta enclave. He had a couple of access cards with him. He took them into a vacant one bedroom apartment. It was much smaller than the one that Andriel and Chitrah lived in. The bedroom would be able to take their bed, but they would only be able to fit one of their dressers into it. He told Andriel that the Togruta had an agreement with the landlord, that when he retires, or passes away, the building would become the property of the Togruta. Eventually, becoming part of the enclave. He then took them to the apartment right next to it. It was also vacant, a replica of the first one. He told her that from Shaak's description of their apartment, these two units combined would be close to the same size. His men could cut a doorway between the units, and disguise it to look like small closets. Andriel suddenly understood what he was proposing. His and hers apartments. From the outside it would look like they were living separate lives, no-one would suspect that they were married. On the inside they could be a happy couple. Andriel asked him how much the rent would be for the two units. He quoted her a price that included basic utilities, and told her it was a little pricey for this neighbourhood. Andriel could not believe, that it was less than half the price, of what they were paying, for where they currently live. She told him that she was all for it, but she would need Chitrah to see it, before they could come to an agreement. He told her that he can only hold onto the properties for five days, if they have not decided by then, then he would have to give the properties back to the landlord to rent. They went back to the elder's meeting. The elders told them that they believe they have come up with a fair scheduling solution, so it would be okay for them to place the loom in their common room. Shaak made the necessary arrangements to move the loom. Andriel went home to wait for Chitrah. She wanted to take him down right away, to look at the apartments. She really wanted him to say yes.

While she was waiting Andriel decided to make them a dinner that they could eat on the way. She finished packing their dinner, when Chitrah walked through the door. He looked tired, Andriel was afraid to ask him, but this was very important. Chitrah noticed the concern on his wife's face, he also saw that she had something packed up. So he asked her what she had planned. She told him that she wanted to show him something next to the Togruta enclave, and she had made dinner for them to eat on the way, but if he was too tired, they could cancel, and just eat here. Chitrah asked if he could nap on the way there, than they could eat what she made when they got there. Andriel thanked him for understanding. Chitrah told her that he knew it was important to her, since she had made something for him to eat on the way. Chitrah told her about the young official who is constantly riding him, telling him that he is not working fast enough. He's sapping the energy right out of him. Chitrah was going to have to think of something soon, to get this guy off his back, permanently.

As he promised, Chitrah slept through the shuttle hop to the terminal near the Togruta enclave. Andriel held his hand the whole trip, in hopes that there was some way she could give him some strength. When he awoke, he told her he was feeling much better, and kissed her hand. At the Togruta enclave, Shaak's father gave them both cloaks to wear, and took them to see the two apartments. In the second apartment, Chitrah suggested to Andriel that they might as well sit down and eat, because he was very hungry, and sat down on the floor of the apartment. He invited Shaak's father, Heshaak, to join them. He turned down their dinner, but did sit with them. Chitrah asked him between bites if it would be hard to have a communicator installed in the one unit, and how much extra it would cost. Shaak's father told him that there is a six day waiting period, to get a communicator installed. As far as cost goes, he told him how much they pay each month for the one they have in the enclave. Chitrah also asked how long it would take for them to install the doorway between the units, and how much will it cost them. Andriel was disappointed with herself for not asking that question. Shaak's father thought that from the time they got the go ahead, until the time it would be ready for them to move in, would be around four days. As far as the cost goes, they would be doing it anyway, as part of absorbing the building into the enclave, so they would not charge anything. Chitrah told him that they would give him a firm commitment, yes or no, within two days. There are a couple of things they would need to talk over first.

As they had finished everything Andriel brought. They all got up and walked back to the enclave. As they walked back to the shuttle terminal, Andriel could see that Chitrah was deep in thought. But she needed to know what they needed to talk about. Chitrah told her they needed to talk about, how they can make it work for them. They cannot just quit the place they have now. The Ministry would want to know where they are moving to, and why they are moving. So the Sith would still be able to find them. They need the Ministry to believe, as long as possible, that they are still living in the same unit. That means that Andriel will have to negotiate a reduction in rent, in their current apartment. Chitrah reminded her that she is the businessman of the family. Chitrah said they need to look at everything that is currently, included in their rent. One way to reduce the rent would be to take over payment of all the included items, because if they are no longer living there, a lot of those costs would be eliminated or greatly reduced. Andriel saw the tactic she would use in negotiating a rent reduction. Since they are off planet more than they are home. It would be cheaper for them to pay for the inclusive items, rather paying a flat fee each month. When they arrived home, they made a list of everything that was included in their rent. Then they marked off those things that could be eliminated altogether. For the other things, Andriel would be inquiring about setting up accounts for themselves. The next day Andriel made her inquires, then she went down to the management's office, to see what type of rent reduction she could get. When they understood that she was looking at taking over the extras that were normally included in the rent, but would leave the basic rent of the apartment as it is. They were willing to negotiate. It turned out that when you take the basic portion of the rent, and added the flat rate portion of all the utilities they would still need to pay. Their rent was reduced by about 1/3. They could afford to move. Andriel made Chitrah a nice dinner for the evening, she could hardly wait to tell him the good news.

Chitrah let Andriel contact Heshaak, and let him know their decision. She also asked him to book the appointment to have a communicator installed. The nice thing about this arrangement, was that the Togruta clan is on record as renting the space. They already rent a couple of units, and the landlord always goes to them first, whenever he has vacancies. So Andriel and Chitrah are renting the apartments from the Togruta clan.

When Andriel went to open accounts for the utilities, she was required to pay six months of the basic monthly charges up front, instead of placing a deposit. When she was negotiating with the management company, they let her see the charges for utility usage for their apartment, for the past year. She was able to determine the maximum usage for each utility for each month, before additional charges are incurred. Basically two showers, every month were free, after that they would pay extra. Andriel and Chitrah planned how they were going to make the move. They did not want the management staff to suspect they were moving out. So they decided to do it in two stages. Everything going to Andriel's apartment would be moved first. A few days later they would move the stuff going to Chitrah's apartment. The management staff were already used to them moving large items into, and out of the apartment. So by breaking it up, they were unlikely to draw any attention. Once Chitrah knew the address for the communicator in his apartment, he could setup this communicator, to forward all incoming calls to his apartment. He also knew how to route a call through this communicator, so its address appeared to the person receiving the call.

Chitrah also decided on a plan, on how to get rid of the young official. He was going to take one cycle of seven days off of work, with pay. As stress leave. Since the young official was always telling him, he was under achieving, and was stressing him out. He would also complain that the young man would come to his work assignment, and chew him out in front of the clients. Which is leaving a bad impression with the clients, because they all like his work. This way Chitrah can take time off work, to supervise the moves, and to get caught up on all the work that has piled up on his workbench at the cobbler's. After all the young official deserves credit for all the hard work he is doing for the Ministry.

After Chitrah reported to the official in charge of his work assignments. The official went straight to the senior official to complain that the junior official's interference in his operations, has just caused his top worker, to under achieve in his performance output. The senior official ordered the junior official to come to his office. He asked the junior official who authorised him to take the actions he had just heard about. The junior official admitted that he had not received anyone's authorisation, he had operated under his own initiative. The senior official asked him if he had any reports to submit, showing the fruits of his hard work. The junior official admitted that he had no reports, and he had no evidence yet on whether his actions were bearing any fruit. The senior official told him that they do have hard evidence that his diligence had indeed born fruit. The young official smiled, expecting to be complimented. The top producing contractor in the office is taking seven days off work, with pay, because of him. So they will be deducting the contractor's wages out of the young official's salary. He should not expect to receive any pay for the next pay period (they get paid twice in a month), and the senior official wants a complete detailed report of everything the young official has been doing this past month, and he wants it by the end of the day. The young official was devastated, he had been living pay cheque, to pay cheque. Flaunting his wealth. His cupboards were empty, and his rent was due.

After the move, when Chitrah reported back at the Ministry, they told him that they would be sending him to Lorrad for half a month. The young contractor that was there, was having trouble connecting some systems. He was booked on a flight, first thing in the morning. They assumed, that because he was going for only a short duration, and Lorrad was not a nice planet to visit, that his wife would not be going. Chitrah thanked the official for the information. He left for the dress shop to inform Andriel, then he was going to go to his apartment to make sure he had clean clothes to pack for the trip. When he arrived at the dress shop, they let him go straight through the work shop to the back office were Andriel was working.

Andriel looked up Lorrad on the local net. It was described as being a filthy urbanised planet, controlled by the nobles of Barseg. It was dominated by heavy industry, and had no environmental protection laws. It was recommended that visitors wear a filtered breathing mask, because of the soot and other pollutants in the air. They both agreed that this was not a planet that they wanted Andriel to go to. When Chitrah did a search for filtered breathing masks, he found that they were readily available on Lorrad's spaceport. Andriel suggested that he not take his nicest outfits. If there really was a lot of soot in the air, his clothes would dirty quickly, and they might not be able to get them completely clean, when he gets back. Chitrah suggested that he only wear his suit. They both knew how much Chitrah hated wearing the suit, and he never wanted to take it anywhere, until now. Andriel told him that if he wrecks his suit, the next one he gets might be worse. Chitrah reluctantly agreed to leave it behind.

Chitrah was glad he bought extra filters on the spaceport. If you are outside for more than 15 minutes, it starts getting harder to breath, after 20 minutes you have to go indoors and change the filter. The locals could not afford breathing masks, they just used a piece of cloth to cover their nose and mouth, and tied it on the back of the head. When they took Chitrah to the singles' residence, so that he could drop off his personal affects, he noticed that there were no women. He asked his guide, if the single females have their own residence? His guide told him that there were no single females working for the Ministry. What if a guy wants to get married, does he have to ask to be transferred off planet? The guide told him that it was not hard for single men working for the Ministry, to find a woman on Lorrad who was willing to marry them. If you go anywhere on Lorrad, where singles hang out, all they have to do is let it slip out that they are single, and work for the Ministry, and they will find themselve surrounded be ten to fifteen beautiful Lorradian females, all trying to get their attention. "They say the happiest day in a Lorradian woman's life, is when she is told that she has an appointment to write the Ministry's entrance exam. That is the same thing as a proposal for marriage. The next happiest day, is when they are told that they passed the entrance exam. They will usually get married that same day to the man that arranged for them to take the exam."

"Doesn't that lead to some men abusing the women, by promising they will arrange for them to write the exam, if they will sleep with them?"

"They say the worst day in a Lorradian woman's life, is the day they are told they failed the entrance exam, or that they are told, they are pregnant."

Chitrah did not like hearing that, he could imagine the hearts and lives that were being broken every day. After dropping off his luggage, in his assigned apartment, Chitrah went back to the Ministry to be briefed on his assignment on Lorrad. Fortunately there were tunnels connecting the residences to the Ministry building, so he did not have to go outside. It was easy to tell who has recently been outside, because they have a dark ring around their mouth and nose, were the mask sits on the face, and their clothes have lots of small black splotches from the soot.

Chitrah found out that the contractor that was originally assigned to the work, was having trouble with the installation, because all the data being transmitted to the Ministry, is garbage. The installation being done, is different to the standard installation. The client has asked that an additional card be installed, so that all the data being transmitted to the Ministry, is also being transmitted to the client's main computer. Chitrah asked if he could be taken to a site, were the installation has failed, so that he could run some tests. The contractor took Chitrah to a nearby site, so that he could show Chitrah what he did. The contractor talked to Chitrah about the situation on Lorrad, about getting married. He has talked to a lot of guys, who are married. They say it is a big gamble, you really do not know the type of woman you are marrying, until after the marriage. They are all lovey-dovey, and kissey-kissey, until they are married. The Ministry does not allow you to divorce until you have been married for ten years, to keep stability in the Ministry, unfortunately this leads many of the married men and women to have affairs with their co-workers. This is not the route he wants to take with his married life. He has been seeing a local girl, but is afraid to commit to the relationship, in case he finds, that he really married someone totally different. Chitrah could see that this can be a big problem, and did not see an easy solution to it.

At the factory, the contractor showed him what he did for the installation. To Chitrah everything looked correct except for the client's card. He asked the contractor, who approved the client's card, since there was not an official Ministry mark on it, as there was with all of their cards. The contractor did not know, he was given a stack of cards, one for each location. He had assumed that because a Ministry official handed him the cards, that someone had to have approved it. They took out all the cards, and Chitrah started running tests on the computer. He wanted to make sure the business's computer was functioning properly. The contractor told him that he had also run the same tests. Chitrah told him that was fine, he still needed to double check and triple check everything. The contractor understood, and did what he could to help Chitrah. While they were on their second series of tests, the horn went to stop production for the workers' lunch break. They could see into the workers' cafeteria from the computer room. The contractor pointed out the woman that he was having a relationship with. Sometimes he would bring his own lunch to the computer room so that he could watch her during lunch, to see if he could get any insight into who she really is.

Chitrah notice a table of young men sitting not too far from the table where the contractor's female friend was sitting, and he had an idea. He told the contractor to continue running the tests, and to record if he was getting any different readings from the first time he ran the test. Then Chitrah went down to the cafeteria, he approached the table of young men, and asked if he could sit down and talk to them. He was the first blue skinned person they had ever seen, so they were also curious about him. They gave him permission to sit and talk with them. Chitrah told them that he had recently arrived on their planet, and heard about all the Lorradian women trying to escape the planet through marriage to a Ministry employee. They asked him, if he was looking to get married? He told them that he was already married, and the Sith Empire gave him zero choices in who he was allowed to marry. The young men understood that Chitrah was a man who understood what it was like to be between a rock and a hard place. They asked him what he wanted to know. He told them that it must be hard for them to find someone to marry, when most of the eligible women are chasing after foreigners. They admitted that it was hard, but that not all the women were chasing after foreigners. They said that if they wanted to get married right away. The single mothers were very desperate to marry anyone, who would help her keep a roof over her head, and food in her belly, and a chance to buy some new clothes once a year. Unfortunately for them, they tend to attract abusive men. There is a high rate of new mothers that within the first year of their marriage, will kill their own baby, then kill themselves. The next group of women, are those that have failed the Ministry's entrance exam. Unfortunately, many go into a deep depression, right afterwards, and there is also a high suicide rate amongst them. They say that if they survive one year, than it is safe to start dating them. The next group of women, don't think they are pretty enough, or believe the odds are too high to waste their hard earned credits to be pretty for a stranger they might not even like. Those are the ones who save up their extra credits, so that if they find someone to marry, they can afford to buy all the basics they need for a decent life. The only good thing we have to look forward to, is a life shared with someone we care about. It makes everything else bearable. Chitrah mentioned that he believed the table of young women behind him, were not of the last group. What could they tell him about them? They started describing every one first by a significant physical feature, like their hair colour, or their skin tone, or something else. Then they described what they knew of their personality. After they finished describing everyone at the table. Chitrah thanked them for their co-operation, and told them he would like to buy them a round of drinks. They told Chitrah that ½ a credit was enough to buy them all a drink at the local watering hole. Chitrah told them that he did not want to buy them the domestic brew that would rot their gut, and damage their liver. He wanted to buy them the imported brew that the foreigners drink. At least for one drink they could pretend to work for the Ministry, and gave them a one credit piece. The ironic thing is that both the domestic and imported brew are made on Lorrad. They are allowed to charge more for it by calling it imported. Chitrah went back to the computer room. He described all the women the way the young men had described them, including the one he is interested in. He told him that the next time he was with her, he should get her to describe all the women she usually has lunch with. If her description matches what the young men said, then their description of her is true. If her description is different, than one of them, or all of them, are lying. He would be better off going to another planet to find someone to marry. The contractor thanked Chitrah for his help, with something personal. He also told him that the test results have not changed since the last time he ran them.

Chitrah suggested that they go to the Ministry's electronics lab, and test all the cards there. They could run the tests in this computer room, but the Ministry officials are more willing to accept the results from their own lab. While Chitrah headed to the lab, the contractor stopped by the Ministry's cafeteria, to buy them both a bite to eat, since neither of them had taken a lunch break. Chitrah let the contractor run the tests on the Ministry approved cards. Chitrah was going to examine the new card. He wanted to see how it really was functioning, rather than how it was supposed to function. The card did not make sense. He started looking around the edge, to see if he could fine the manufacturer's mark, and card reference number, so that he could look up the specs and maybe find a schematic of it. He could not find anything. He asked the contractor were the other cards were. The contractor pointed out where they were stored in the lab. Chitrah took them all out, and examined them, one by one. Nothing! There were no identifying marks. Chitrah was really angry. He ordered the other contractor to follow him. With one of the cards in hand, he stormed up to the inner office. He went right up to the desk of the official in charge of contractors, and demanded to know why he was there? The official looked at him like he had sprouted horns or changed skin colour. Chitrah demanded to know, why he had the other contractor on a fool's errand, for almost one month? Forcing his pay down to the minimum. Why did he give the office in Lianna the impression, that their contractor was incompetent, when it was the Ministry's officials that had set him up? "The contractor trusted you. He expected that any electronics that was given him, had been tested and approved by someone in the Ministry. That it was ready to install."

The official finally got his wits about him and asked him what he was talking about?

Chitrah threw the card on the desk. "You gave him ghost cards! There is no manufacturer's mark! There is no card reference number, so we can look the card up and verify that it is functioning properly. All we have is your word about how it is supposed to function, and right now, your word is crap."

The official was very upset that Chitrah called him out, and belittled his word. He started calling Chitrah an arrogant contractor who did not know his place. Chitrah told him to book him on the next ship back to Lianna. He was sure the Moff would find his report entertaining, upon his return to Lianna. Upon the mention of the Moff, the official got his composure back. The whole office had been warned to be careful how they treated this contractor, the Moff does follow his work more than any other. He is considered one of the top trouble shooters in the whole Empire. If you have trouble with him, expect to have trouble with the Moff. The official complained that the cards were given to them by the client himself, and that they were assured that they all functioned properly. Chitrah responded that the client is probably with his friends, telling them how he made fools out of the Ministry. The official could not take any more of this. He went straight to the senior official's office to complain about Chitrah. The senior official knew that it was not just their Moff that followed Chitrah's career. Most of the Moffs' kept tabs on him, in case they needed a favour. Normally he would have called everyone into his office to get to the bottom of this. This time he decided to go out where Chitrah was. He came out to the inner office, and asked Chitrah what seemed to be the problem. Chitrah told him that his office has been wasting the time of his fellow contractor, for almost a month, and now they were wasting his time.

"How so?"

"With this!" Chitrah picked up the card and threw it back down on the desk.

"But you have installed unapproved electronic components before."

"Yes, but in a proven and tested environment. With the Moff's approval."

"These cards are untested, and because there is no card number on them, they cannot be tested. That is why you are wasting my time."

The senior official said there must be some misunderstanding. He would try and contact the client, and get this problem straightened out.

The senior official, hoped that this Barseg nobleman was not playing them for fools. He was very influential in the Barseg court, having the ear of their king. If this did not end well, many of them would be transferred to planets that would make Lorrad look like a paradise. Chitrah and the other contractor walked out of the office.

The contractor asked Chitrah what they do now. Chitrah told him that they cannot do anything. They have to wait for the officials to do their thing. Either he would be leaving back to Lianna tomorrow, or they would have something concrete to work on. The contractor told Chitrah that he had never heard of anyone talking to Ministry officials like that. Chitrah told him that he was not normally like that. Maybe the planet was getting to him. They went back to the electronics lab to get their equipment. Then they went to the singles residence for dinner.

The contractor invited Chitrah to accompany him to a nearby bar, he was going to meet up with the girls from the factory for a few drinks. Chitrah agreed to go with him. He took his electronics case, because when he is not at home, he does not let it out of his sight. At the bar, the women were already there, waiting for them. They were actually surprised to see Chitrah. They had seen him at lunch talking to the table of young men. They had asked them about him. They were not sure who he was, they believed he worked for the Ministry. They did know he was married, and was forced by the Empire to marry his wife. The contractor introduced Chitrah to them. He told them that he is a fellow field technician, sent from Lianna to help him out with his current assignment. Chitrah convinced the contractor to go to the bar, and order their drinks, and to take the girls with him. He stopped the young lady that the contractor was interested in, and asked her if he could talk with her. She stayed behind, wondering what this stranger wanted to talk to her about.

He asked her if she was playing the contractor, as a way to get out of a difficult life, or was there room for love to come into the picture? Chitrah's question caught her off guard, and she was embarrassed by it. She told him that she hoped love would be part of the picture. Chitrah asked her why she did not let him see who she really was. This guy has heard too many horror stories about failed relationships. If he does not get a glimpse of who she is, he was going to cut and run. She asked Chitrah why he was telling her this. Chitrah told her that he is a little bit sentimental, and cares about the people he works with. She apologised to Chitrah, the girls hang out together as a group for safety reasons, she did not realise it prevented him from knowing her. Chitrah asked her, if he can keep her friends entertained, would she agree to talk to him on her own? Chitrah told her that they won't be far, he also was concerned about their safety. She blushed again, and thanked him. When they came back, Chitrah asked the young ladies to join him at the next table, and to let the couple have some alone time. They looked at their friend, and she nodded her head in agreement. Since they would only be at the next table, they thought it would be safe. They told Chitrah that they heard he was married, was he interested in taking a second wife? Not without his current wife's permission. They asked him about his relationship with his wife, since they were told that they were forced to marry. Chitrah told them that right now, they were both very much in love, but that wasn't the case in the beginning. He started telling them his story, how he went to the Ministry to ask permission to marry, so that his father could go ahead and arrange a marriage for him. He told them about how shocked and angry he was, when they told him that they would only give him permission to marry, if he married the Devaronian woman they had chosen for him. One of the young ladies asked him if Devaronians are red in colour, and the guys had horns that made them look like devils. Chitrah laughed at her description, but told her it was very accurate. He told the girls about his reasons to agree to the marriage, which were the same reasons that his wife agreed to marry him. The young ladies were genuinely sorry to hear that not only was he forced to marry a stranger, but that he would have to give up his family to do it. He told them how his wife's own mother helped him to know the person he was about to marry. He knew that she had to be a strong person, to agree to this marriage. So when they were going through with the ceremony, he saw something in her that attracted him, and he knew in his heart that he could love her, and choose to do so. This got their attention, they did not know a person could choose to love. Chitrah told them that his wife was not of the same mind, and actually hated him. He told them of the attempted rape on the trip to the first assignment, and how it showed them how dependent they were on one another. He told them that his wife had stopped hating him, and had started hating herself for being so foolish. He told them about the night he almost forced himself upon her. The young ladies did not understand why he did not, after all he is married to her. He told them, that if he had, in his wife's eyes he would be no different than the guy who tried to rape her. To him, she would stop being the partner in their relationship. She would become a thing, his property, and she meant more to him than that. They thought they understood what he was trying to tell them. He told them about the woman who was like a mother to his wife, helping them to overcome this obstacle in their relationship. He told them about his wife's struggle to try to love him, but could not, and did not know why. He told them about how she was forced to choose between being married to him for the rest of her life, or, returning to her mother's home, a single woman. In the process she found out what was hindering her from loving him. How forgiveness was the key to getting rid of the hate, and opening her heart so that the poison could be washed away. He then told them about how their relationship had come to another climax. He was getting ready to move out, to prevent himself from forcing himself upon her. Since they had gotten too close, and he could no longer hold himself back. Instead, she told him that she really loved him, and had prepared a wedding night for them. When he finished his story, he could see that they all had tears in their eyes. They thanked him for sharing his story with them, it was one they would remember for a long time.

Chitrah noticed that the couple were still talking and holding hands. He hated to break them up, but it was getting late. Chitrah thought they should leave. At that moment 4 militia members entered the bar. They were on patrol. One of the girls whispered to him that they were the real reason there were so many single moms, and why the girls had to go around in groups. If they found a single girl, or a small group of girls, they would rape them, and tell them, if they got pregnant, they were to blame the young men from the Ministry. Chitrah decided to wait until the militia members left the bar, before letting the other contractor know, he thought it was time to leave.

One of the militia members noticed Chitrah's electronics case. He asked Chitrah to hand it over, so he can have a look at it. Chitrah told him "No". He worked for the Ministry, and this was special equipment he needed, for him to do his job. He told them that even Imperial Troopers knew they needed special authorization from the Moff, to be allowed to examine the case. The man asked Chitrah if he looked like an Imperial Trooper. Chitrah told him he did not. He lacked discipline. This infuriated the militia member, he bent over to grab the case. Chitrah smashed his face into the table top, breaking his nose and stunning him. Chitrah told the girls to get up and run to the Ministry and get some Imperial Troopers. All the girls got up and ran like scared chinchawwas. Chitrah had also gotten up, and threw his case to the other contractor for safe keeping. At the same time Chitrah side kicked the militia member in the chest, knocking him back into two other militia members. The fourth militiaman was trying to grab the girls to prevent them from leaving the bar. They were all too fast for him, and were able to get out. The injured militiaman, with blood streaming down his face onto his uniform, got up with a roar. He wanted to tackle Chitrah, and pin him to the ground, so he could give him a good work over. Instead Chitrah tossed him, and he smashed into the wall with his back and head, and crumpled to the ground. The next militiaman came at him. Chitrah kicked him in the upper solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. As he started doubling over, Chitrah brought his knee into his face, breaking another nose. He followed this through with a side kick to his chest, causing him to fall back on the militiaman behind him. The fourth militiaman now tried going around the table, to try and get Chitrah from behind, but other patrons kept kicking chairs in his way, causing him to stumble a couple of times. He finally got fed up, and pulled out his side arm. Just then six Imperial Troopers came bursting through the door to the bar, with the young ladies right behind them. The Troopers had their rifles levelled at the militiaman, and ordered him to drop it. They then disarmed the other three. They placed them all under arrest, for the unprovoked attack on an employee of the Ministry. Two of them were forced to pick up their comrade who was still in a crumpled heap against the wall, and drag him with them to the detention cells in the Ministry. The fourth guy followed them trying to stop his nose from bleeding. The sergeant asked Chitrah if he was all right, pointing out the blood on his clothes. Chitrah told him that happily it was not his. He asked Chitrah what had caused this. He told him that they tried to take his case away from him. Claiming that they were superior to Imperial Troopers. The sergeant smiled and told him they would find out how superior they are. After they left, everyone wanted to buy Chitrah a drink. Chitrah thanked them, and told them that it was quite late, and he had to soak his clothes before the blood stained them. The contractor handed his case back to him, and everyone patted Chitrah on the back as he left. The contractor told Chitrah that he was quite an amazing fellow, he was going to have to take him out more often.

The next morning the official tried to give Chitrah a hard time about what happened the previous night. Chitrah told him that he was just having a drink with some beautiful ladies when the militia entered the establishment, and tried taking his case from him. The official knew he could not win, so he showed Chitrah and the contractor the file that had come in that morning. When he opened it, there were the specifications and all the detailed schematics of the card, including the manufacturer, and the cards' reference number. He said that the Barseg nobleman gave his deepest apologies. He had forced a special run at one of his factories, to rush the cards to the Ministry. He did not know that important information was not passed along to the Ministry, with the cards. The official asked if they would be able to install them now. Chitrah told him, that now they could test them, to find out why they did not work. Chitrah downloaded the file onto his computer. Chitrah and the contractor took over one corner of the lab, giving the lab technicians lots of room to do their regular maintenance work. The contractor ran tests on all the boards, while Chitrah went over all the technical data to see if there was a flaw in the design. Every board failed the tests, but they all failed within the same parameters, showing the failure was common to all boards. Chitrah had the contractor to go over the material, he had just reviewed, in case he missed something. He could not find any fault in the design. They had both slipped upstairs to the cafeteria to grab some food, and brought it down to the lab, so that they could eat while they were still working. The regular lab technicians were upset with them, because it made them look like they were slacking off. Finally Chitrah and the contractor started looking at the board component by component. Much to their surprise, they found two small components were missing from the first board they checked. When they checked the other boards, they found the same problem. Someone had messed up on the production run. They installed the two components, and tested the board. It worked. It was already late in the day by this time.

They stopped working and went for a late dinner. After dinner they went back to the bar. The contractor and his girlfriend sat together at the table, ignoring everyone else, and continued talking. The rest of the table ignored them and entertained themselves. The girls all wanted to know about the different planets he had been on. What he liked about them and what he did not like about them. They were surprised when their server brought their drinks and told them it was on the house. This was something unheard of on Lorrad. They found out later that everyone who had been there the previous evening, had left some small coin with the bartender, to put toward the next round of drinks the blue guy and his friends ordered. Even some of the girls at the table had contributed to the growing pot before leaving the previous night. There was enough coin in the pot, that each of them were able to enjoy a free import. Chitrah was curious as to how the girls could afford to purchase the makeup that they were all wearing, and of course he complimented them on how beautiful they looked. It turned out that none of them could actually afford it themselves. They pooled all their money together, and bought the products as they needed. The hard part, was, finding the right colour of each product that was compatible with all their skin tones, and eye colours. The rest was applying some old fashion ingredients during the application to personalize it for that day. A common ingredient to darken the colour, was to add a little soot.

That cycle Chitrah found out that statistically, only one girl in every two groups, was able to find someone in the Ministry to marry. Since one member of their group appears to have found someone, the rest of the girls had resigned themselves from following in her footsteps. The other reason they came together in large groups, and supported the one girl that looked like she had a chance, was because she became the insurance policy for their children's health. Health care was expensive, and there were no insurance plans with their work, or their puppet government. So if one of their children ever became sick, and it was almost guaranteed that they would, with all the air borne, and waterborne pollutants, they would go to their friend in the Ministry for financial help. For the group that had no friend in the Ministry, the death rate for their children is very high. Chitrah's new friends accepted this as the way life is. For Chitrah this information tore at his heart, and he could do nothing to help.

The contractor took the repaired card to the field the next morning, to install it. While Chitrah started repairing all the other cards. Everything worked as it was supposed to. By the end of that cycle, all repairs and installations were complete. The senior Ministry official came out of his office to shake Chitrah's hand, telling him that because of his efforts, the Ministry was able to make huge strides in improving relations with the Barseg Nobility. Chitrah did not feel very proud. He would have preferred to hear that his efforts had improved living conditions for the people of Lorrad. Before he left, the contractor thanked him for his help, and told him that he was going to make the arrangements, for his girlfriend to take the Ministry's entrance exam. Chitrah asked him if he would still marry her if she failed the exam. The contractor was confused. Chitrah told him that because he is a contractor, and not a direct employee, she did not have to pass the exam for him to get permission to marry her, it just meant she would not be qualified to get a position in the Ministry.

The contractor looked relieved, of course he wanted to marry her. Chitrah told him to tell her that. She will do much better on the exam because of that. He promised he would, and he told Chitrah that from now, until she wrote the exam, he was going to spend all his free time tutoring her.

Andriel was thrilled to get her husband back so soon. What she did not like was that she could see that he was deeply troubled. He went to their new home to shower and change, he would wait there for her to come home. Andriel knew she had her work cut out for her, to get his clothes clean. If he had been there much longer she would have recommended he burn them, and buy some replacements the first chance he got.

Andriel went home early from the dress shop, she felt it was important that Chitrah not spend too much time alone. She found him sitting on the couch looking out into space with a sad look on his face. He had not even attempted to start dinner. She made a quick but nutritious meal for them, and called him to dinner. He picked at his food, and told her that it tasted lovely, but he wasn't very hungry. She told him he had no excuses, he wasn't allowed to leave the table until he had finished everything on his plate, it is good for him. He did as he was told, than went back to sitting on the couch. Andriel cleared the table, and did the dishes (they have no kitchen droid). She then went and sat beside him on the couch, and but her arm around him, and asked him to tell her all about it. He turned and hugged her, and told her they were all virtual slaves. Then he did something she did not expect, he started crying for them. He told her that the only hardship missing from their lives, was a taskmaster standing over them with a whip, ready to beat them into working harder. But they had the next best thing, they had a militia that did not care about any law, except the law of the Barseg Nobles, who controlled the planet, and payed their wages. They were there to suppress any unrest, and to prevent the workers from organising. The only murder they would ever investigate, was if one of their own was killed, and they did not even know how to do that. Then Chitrah cried because there was nothing he could do to help them. They spent the evening in each other's arms, Chitrah needed to hold onto someone he loved, someone he knew loved him. Andriel held onto him knowing he needed her to comfort him, to help bring healing to his wounded heart. She loved this man who cared so much about a people he just met. He told her about everything that happened to him that week. When he told her about the fight in the bar, she gently scolded him. It was just like him, that the first chance he had away from her, he would get into trouble. He kissed her for that scolding. From Chitrah's description of life on Lorrad, she understood why he had been so wounded. There was no reason why conditions had to be so bad on Lorrad, except greed. Chitrah did have one surprise for her. There were textile mills on Lorrad, and he managed to get two sample books from each of them. She sat beside him and started going through the books, then stopped. Now she knew where the Empires Quartermaster's Office purchased all their fabric. She would send a set to grandmother, in case it was cheaper for her to buy directly from the supplier, than from the store in Eriadu City, but she doubted it. The Empire would be buying in bulk. Right now she needed to give her husband all her attention. That night before going to bed Chitrah made love to her for the same reason he needed to touch and hold her all evening. He needed a way to express his love to his lovely wife, and he needed to receive her love for him. He held her close to his heart, all night long. At first Andriel was a little uncomfortable, but she managed to wriggle around a little, until it was bearable enough for her to fall asleep.

The next morning in his report about the job assignment on Lorrad, he pulled no punches. He laid the blame for the reason he had to go there, on the local officials. He found the local contractor very capable. If he had not been misled, he would have found the problem much sooner, and been able to fix it without the need of Chitrah going there. The officials on Lianna, did not like reading Chitrah's report, it hit too close to home. Since they could find no fault with it, they had to pass it up the chain of command, and be very careful about any notes they attached to it, because they knew the Moff would eventually be reading it.

After writing his report, and returning from an early lunch, Chitrah was told that he was booked on a flight to Barseg, first thing in the morning. The nobleman, whose factories he had worked on, on Lorrad, had specifically asked for him to come to Barseg, and to do the same installation in his factories on that planet. These were very critical installations. Up until now, the Barseg nobility have resisted any installations in their factories, leaving the Ministry guessing at their output capabilities. If the installations are successful, and the nobleman likes the results, then they could see similar installations being requested for all the factories on Barseg. Chitrah was more than willing to help enslave the Nobility of Barseg.

Chitrah left straight for the dress shop, from the Ministry. Chitrah was let through the workshop almost immediately, the customers in the workshop were asked to cover themselves, because the husband of the Master Seamstress needed to talk to her. The customers did as they were told, they had never seen her husband before. When he rushed through the workshop, they were surprised that he was blue, and had no horns. They thought all Devaronian men were red. No-one working in the workshop tried to correct them. Andriel was concerned that Chitrah was leaving so soon, after last night. Even though he expected to be gone around 14 days, Andriel asked him if he needed her to go with him. He took both her hands in his and kissed them. He told her that he has a great and understanding wife, the memory of her in his heart, would be enough to sustain him. She got up from the desk and kissed him full on the lips. Then she hugged him and told him that she misses him already. She told him not to take any of the clothes he brought back from Lorrad, she hasn't had a chance to clean them yet. He promised that he would only take the clean clothes. Which meant he was taking everything he had left. She let him out through the back alley. He liked that he could sneak out, he did not like it that he could not get back in.

If he forgot something, he would have to walk all the way around to the front entrance to get back in. The poor customers would be even more confused, thinking the Master Seamstress, had two blue Devaronian husbands.

After Chitrah packed, he started on preparing dinner. He did not want Andriel to think he had turned into a spoiled child. He liked the way she takes care of him, at the same token, he did not want to be a burden to her. Life was hard enough, he did not need to make it any harder. Andriel liked the smell coming from the kitchen, she suspected she came home just in time, to put the finishing touches to their dinner. She gave Chitrah a quick kiss when she came into the kitchen. She reached for her apron and pitched right in. They have been cooking together long enough, that she did not need to ask what to do. A quick glance around the kitchen showed her what needed to be done next. They had a wonderful evening together. Andriel felt more comfortable letting Chitrah go. She knew he was very resilient physically, she hoped that this meant he is resilient emotionally as well. At least this time he won't have to wear a breathing apparatus. She looked at what he wore when on Lorrad, this morning. It was absolutely filthy. She could not imagine what the air was like to make it that way.

On Barseg, Chitrah found the smallest Ministry office he had encountered anywhere. Physically it was the same size. But when he came to check in, all the desks in the outer office were empty. Everyone was working in the inner office, secretaries and officials together. He wasn't sure which desk to go to. Finally someone noticed him and waved him over. He was told he had been assigned an apartment in the married residence building. He told them that he did not bring his wife, so he did not need to stay in married residence. Chitrah was told it did not matter, the singles residence is just an empty building, there were no single employees working in this Ministry building. This surprised Chitrah, but from the size of the staff, it was not unexpected. The core of any Ministry office was the married staff. The Ministry felt it made the operations more stable. He was told that all of the hardware was in the electronics lab, waiting for him to test it. They assumed that that would be what he would want to do first. After what happened on Lorrad. Chitrah told them, they assumed correctly. He was told there was only one lab technician, assigned to maintaining this building, and he had been instructed to give Chitrah his full co-operation. The official called one of the secretaries to his desk, and asked her to show Chitrah to his apartment. This also surprised Chitrah. Normally a junior official was assigned this duty, he wondered if secretaries were also junior officials at this office. On the walk over to the residence, he asked her. She told him that he was very observant, that indeed was the case. There were in fact not true secretaries in this Ministry. They were still called secretaries because it made the office sound bigger. But they were paid the salary of a junior official. After showing him the apartment, she asked Chitrah if he needed directions to get to the electronics lab. He told her that he has seen the inside of enough Ministry buildings, that he could probably find it in his sleep.

After dropping off his luggage, Chitrah went straight to the lab. There was no-one in it at the moment, but he had no trouble finding the cards. He assumed that this was supposed to be his workstation, so he powered up all the equipment and started his tests. He was happy to see that the boards the Barseg nobleman had supplied this time, had all the right markings on them. While he was running his test, a slightly older gentleman came into the lab, and said hello to Chitrah. Chitrah was a little startled, he had been so absorbed in his work, that he did not see him come in. Chitrah turned around and told the gentleman that if he was looking for the regular lab technician, he should just be patient, he was sure he would be along shortly. The guy told Chitrah he is the lab's technician, and introduced himself to Chitrah. Chitrah told him that he was glad he was him, because he did not know how long he could cover for him. The technician liked Chitrah right away, it was nice to work with someone with a sense of humour.

He saw how Chitrah had made himself at home, he told him that if he needed anything, he should just ask. Chitrah thanked him, and went back to his testing. The technician interrupted him again and told him he was going for his lunch break. Chitrah thanked him for letting him know. When he finished testing the card he was working on, he glanced at the time. He decided to go for his break as well. Another thing Chitrah noticed, was that a lot of ladies wore the same type of homemade jewellery as the young ladies on Lorrad. He was sure they could easily afford to buy nicer jewellery in the local shops. He wondered if they wore it to show their heritage. When he picked up his tray, with his lunch on it, he started looking around for a place to sit. He saw a group of the ladies sitting at a table, and there were still some open spots at the table, so he decided to see if they would let him sit with them. They looked at him suspiciously, but let him sit. He told them that the last time he saw jewellery like what they are wearing, was when he was on Lorrad. They asked him, how long ago had that been? He told them it was just a few days. One of them asked him, if he is the contractor they had heard about? He told them he was a contractor, and he hoped they heard good things. They told him how he had really stirred things up among the officials there, rumour has it that there may be new openings. Chitrah was a little embarrassed, he told the women that it sounded like something he might do. They all laughed, he could tell from their body language that they were much more at ease with him. He asked them if they still keep in touch with their group of friends, it must be hard for their group to reach them, when they are on another planet. One of the ladies asked him, how long was he on Lorrad? He told them that he had only been there seven days. They told him that he must be some special guy, if he could get the young ladies on Lorrad to open up to him that quickly. He told them that his wife was always telling him that, and she is a very believable woman. That made the ladies laugh again, they could see how easy it would be to open up to him. They told him that they hoped that one of the ladies they knew in their office would respond to security's inquiry, if one of their friends came looking for them, and would pass along a message to them. The other thing they do is buy medicines here from a local apothecary, and send it back to their old office, through the mail run. They are hoping that the medicines get to the local clinics, to be given to children who cannot afford it. Chitrah reached into his pocket and pulled out most of the credits he had. He put the credits on the table, and said, "I want to help! Please let me help!"

They could tell this meant something personal to Chitrah. The lady closest to Chitrah covered the credits with her hand and pushed it back to him. She asked him to put his credits away. They told him that they are trying hard not to attract the attention of the more senior officials. If they caught wind of what they were doing, they could force them to stop, altogether. Chitrah apologised, he did not know, but he still wanted to help. They told Chitrah that the apothecary they deal with knows that the medicines they buy, are not for any ailment on Barseg. He also knows that if the nobles find out what he is doing, they could force him and his family right off the planet. Chitrah was liking these Barseg nobles less and less. They told Chitrah that the next time they go to get a shipment of medicine, they will contact him to come with one of them to make the purchase. The Nobles' spies may not be as suspicious of the apothecary, if he is seen selling the medicines to an obvious alien. Chitrah asked them how they could get a hold of him, he would be away from the Ministry most of the time. They told him not to worry, they know how to get a hold of him. Chitrah promised to help them any way he could. He felt better when he went back down to the lab, he felt that he could be a help to the people of Lorrad, after all.

After he finished the last test, Chitrah went up to the office and told them that everything checked out, and he was ready to hear about his assignments. They were not expecting him to be ready until lunchtime tomorrow. They had been told he was fast, they just did not expect him to be that fast. They gave him a list of the factories, the Barseg noble wanted him to work in. They told him the Ministry offices would be closing in less than an hour, why doesn't he take the rest of the day off. They will assign him a droid driver first thing in the morning, to take him to all his assignments. Chitrah decided to go for a walk, it was still the best way he knew, to become familiar with a new neighbourhood. Whenever Chitrah walked by an eating establishment, he let his nose tell him whether it should be a place he would want to visit in the future. He came to a small open park, at the far side of the park, was a theatrical group entertaining passers-by.

Chitrah was too late for the current performance. But he noticed from their placard, that he had enough time to grab a quick bite to eat, and be back in time to see the next performance. He retraced his steps back to the last eatery he passed. His nose had told him it was worth checking out. His stomach agreed with his nose, it was a good investment.

When he made it back to the park, he paid his fee to enter the roped off area, they told him that the children usually sit on the ground in front, and the adults stand behind them. He asked them, if adults were allowed to sit with the children? They told him of course they were, it's just that most adults don't like sitting on the ground. Chitrah is not most adults, and he wanted to sit, so he did. The children that were brought to the performance, sat right next to him.

One of the children asked him, if he was an actor? Chitrah asked him, why he thought he was an actor? He told him, he thought he was an actor because he was wearing blue make up. Chitrah told him it wasn't makeup. He rubbed the back of his hand with his finger, "See it doesn't rub off." Then he licked the back of his had with his tongue, "and it doesn't wash off."

One of the children turned around and yelled, "Mommy, he's not wearing makeup. He really is blue."

This caused all the adults to laugh, and caused the entertainers to sneak a peek. They wanted to know, why did they all laugh? They delayed starting the show for a few minutes, because everyone was watching Chitrah's interaction with the children, even the entertainers. Finally their leader told them they need to start, or forfeit the earnings for the show to the blue guy, they all reluctantly agreed and took their positions. The leader went in front of the curtain and welcomed everyone to the show, and a special welcome to their blue friend.

One of the children turned to Chitrah, and said, "That's you!" Making the adults laugh again. The music started, and the performance began. Chitrah thoroughly enjoyed himself, the children knew that when the blue guy laughed it was safe for them to laugh, even though they did not know why they were laughing.

After the show the group's leader came out, and talked with Chitrah. He asked him if he had ever done any acting, because he was a natural with the children. Chitrah told him, that he had never acted before. As far as his interaction with the children, they made him feel like a kid again, so it was easy to communicate with them on their level. He took Chitrah to meet the rest of the entertainers. He introduced him, as the first person who made them all want to delay starting the show. Chitrah was embarrassed, he did not know that his interaction with the children had delayed the show's opening. The group's leader told him that he had nothing to be embarrassed about. They enjoyed being entertained. The group had started packing up their important pieces, they were starting to lose daylight. Chitrah asked them if they would be back the following day. They told him that they would be back every day, until they found somewhere else to move on to. Chitrah told them that he would see them tomorrow, the group's leader told him that if he steals the show again tomorrow, his compatriots might get jealous. They all nodded their heads yes, then laughed and waved goodbye.

The next morning Chitrah grabs what he needs from the lab, and heads up to the office. The officials tell him the serial number of his droid driver, and assure him that it is only assigned to him, until he completes all his assignments. He finds the droid waiting for him out front, and gives him the location of the first assignment. By early afternoon, he is finished with the first location. After verifying that the two computers are receiving the data properly, Chitrah decides to take a lunch break.

He asks the droid if he has listed in his memory, any places nearby, where he could eat. The droid asks him to standby while he accesses that part of his memory. He tells Chitrah that he has a memory of a place nearby, but does not know if the food would be agreeable to his species. Chitrah told him that it was time they found out. After lunch Chitrah told the droid it was not very agreeable, and he can erase it from his memory.

Now Chitrah has to decide what to do next. He could head back to the Ministry and grab the cards for the next location, are he could scout out all the locations on the list to assess the level of difficulty at each location. Normally when he gets a list of assignments, the type of computer at each location is also given. Chitrah likes to get all the easy ones out of the way first. It makes the Ministry think he is working faster than he really is. This list had no computers listed with the address, so he decided to scout them all out first.

While Chitrah was on his scouting trip, one of the ladies from Lorrad, went to the apothecary during her break. She slips him a note, and asks for her usual. He quickly reads the note, "Tomorrow. Blue skinned guy. You can trust him." He burns the note over an open flame in his lab. He quickly prepares her usual. An old family mouthwash recipe. He places the bottle in an oversized bag, and hands it to her, taking her change in exchange. They suspect the place is being watched, and are being careful. A short distance from the apothecary, a senior member of the Planetary Defence, stops the lady and asks to see what is in the bag. She pulls out the bottle of mouthwash, and lets the officer see that there is nothing else in the bag. She tries to hide her smirk, because this is clearly not what he was expecting. He asks her, what is it? She tells him it is mouthwash. Obviously he has never heard of it. She pours a little into the bottle cap. She tells him to put it in his mouth, but not to swallow. He does as he's told. She tells him to swish it around in his mouth, and spit it out. He looks around for a suitable place to spit it out, but can't find one. So he spits it out on the road. Fortunately he hits none of the traffic. She asks him, what does he think? He takes in a breath of air, and tells her that he likes it. He leaves her alone and heads to the apothecary. He asks for a bottle of whatever it was that he just sold the lady. The apothecary smiles as he prepares another bottle of mouthwash. He knows that the lady was right in not picking up the medicines herself. They just avoided being arrested. He hands the officer the bottle in the bag and holds out his hand for payment. The officer walks out without paying. The apothecary is not surprised. Outside the officer is intercepted by a man in plain clothes. He seems quite upset with the officer.

"What are you doing?"

The officer holds up the bag. "Evidence."

After taking a step he turns back to the man in plain clothes.

"You could use a bottle yourself." Then he walks away.

After Chitrah's scouting trip he rearranges the list of assignments, from easiest to hardest. When he opens the door to the apartment, he finds that someone has slip a note under the door. It reads, "Meet in the cafeteria." He goes down to the cafeteria, and spots one of the Lorrad women, sitting with a man. Chitrah assumes that's her husband. Chitrah walks up to them. He asks her if this is her husband. She says, "It is", and whispers that "They need to talk".

Chitrah whispers back, "Not now", and tells her that she needs to introduce him. She does and Chitrah puts on a little show in meeting the man.

He asks them, if they have had dinner yet? She says "No", and Chitrah replies "good", and tells them to follow him. She asks him where they are going. He tells her that they are going to dinner at a place that she has been bragging about. She asks him, if the food is any good? He tells her that he does not know, she's the one who has been bragging. She does not know what to make of Chitrah. As they are walking, Chitrah tells them that they were being watched in the cafeteria, and they are being followed right now. Her husband doesn't flinch, but she seems a little shocked, and manages to keep on walking. Chitrah tells them they are doing well, it is only a little further. Then he tells them to lead him in like they have been there before. Chitrah directs them to sit near the kitchen. She asks Chitrah why he picked that spot, it's so noisy they will have trouble hearing each other. Chitrah told her that if they have trouble hearing, it will be impossible for someone else to listen in on their conversation. She told him he was pretty smart for a blue guy, which made her husband start laughing.

She than told Chitrah about purchasing the medicines, she slipped him the address of the apothecary, and apologised that none of them could take him. She told him that he was expected tomorrow, and told him the price. He told them not to worry, he should be able to handle it. The food turned out to be pretty good, and they split the cost for the meal. Outside the eatery, Chitrah asked them to keep following him. They asked him, where they were going now? He asked them, what usually comes after dinner? The husband answered desert. Chitrah asked them, how about some entertainment instead. The wife said that that is what she was going to say. They arrived later than Chitrah had hoped. After they paid for admission, Chitrah told them he was going to leave them, and go sit with the children. They asked him why? He said it was more fun. He stood over one child and asked if it was okay for him to sit down? They asked him, if he was too big? He told them that he was only too big if he stayed standing, but he was okay when he sat down. So the children made room for him.

After Chitrah sat down, the leader of the entertainers, came out and welcomed everyone. He was especially glad to see their blue friend, they were worried that they would have to start the show without him. The children told Chitrah that the man was talking about him, he must be someone important. Chitrah smiled and said, only to some people.

Chitrah enjoyed the show almost as much as he did the first time. After the show ended, some of the children said it was nice sitting with him, because he knew all the funny parts. Chitrah told them that he enjoyed sitting with them, and waved bye to the ones that were waving bye to him. After the show the couple walked up to Chitrah, the group leader also came up to them and asked them if they knew they were being watched. Chitrah told him that it wasn't a big thing, probably another fan. The leader laughed, "You must have some serious fans my friend", and walked away. Chitrah thanked the couple for the wonderful evening, and they all walked slowly back to the residence.

The one who had followed them, met up with the plain clothes man, who had confronted the officer. He asked for a report. They took the new guy to dinner, than to see a street performance, kind of what you would expect the couple to do. Did they talk during dinner? They had to sit near the kitchen, it's very unlikely they could have carried on a conversation. The husband did laugh at their inability to communicate. So you think we just went on a fishing trip? The other guy nodded his head in agreement.

Chitrah had destroyed the piece of paper with the address of the apothecary. The next morning Chitrah chose to do a job that would take as long as the first one. After he was finished he had the droid drive him to a place to eat, for another late lunch. He told the droid that this was a much better place then yesterdays, he could keep it in his memory. The droid could not remember where he had taken Chitrah yesterday, since Chitrah had asked him to erase it from his memory. The droid drove Chitrah to the shuttle terminal. Chitrah withdrew enough credits to cover the purchase of the medicine. He then gave the droid the address to where he wanted to be taken next. The droid was able to find a space to park the vehicle, a little ways up the street from the apothecary. When Chitrah entered the shop, the apothecary knew right away that this was his man. He had been puzzling all day, wondering what the blue man meant. This blue skinned person, was the first of his kind the apothecary had ever seen. The apothecary greeted him like he was a regular customer. He told him that he would have his medicines ready for him in just a minute. The apothecary went into his lab to grab the medicines. His hands started shaking, as he handled the medicines. This was where they were most likely to be caught. This is where he asked himself why he was risking his family for the lives of people he never met. The answer was always the same. "It's the right thing to do." If he was in their shoes, he would hope and pray every day that some stranger would be willing to risk his life, and risk losing his family, just so his children could live. Every evening when he goes home, and looks in the face of his own smiling children, he knows he has made the right decision.

He came back to the counter, and placed the medicines in an oversized bag. He handed the medicines over to the blue man, and quoted a price. The blue man handed over large credit notes to cover the cost. The apothecary handed him his change. When the blue man opened the door, the apothecary called out, "I hope this helps you feel better." The apothecary was suddenly embarrassed, why did he just do that. He shook his head at his own outburst, and went back to his lab, he always felt secure working in there.

As Chitrah walked to the waiting vehicle. A man in plain clothes walks up to Chitrah, and demands to see what is in the bag. Chitrah told him, no way, if he wants medicines, he needs to go see the apothecary, and pay for them, just like everyone else. "Besides I don't think they would work for you."

The man opens his coat to let Chitrah see his badge. Chitrah told him that when he was little he used to dress up like that too, only his badge was more believable.

Chitrah walks right past him, and gets into the vehicle. He tells the droid to take him to the Ministry's residence. He sits back and tries to relax. His heart is ponding so fast and so hard, he feels like it is trying to jump out of his chest. The man in plain clothes is all red faced and furious. His two buddies come out of the alleyway laughing.

"He thought you were trying to mooch some medicines off of him."

It took a couple of minutes for them all to calm down. It was hard, every time they saw their buddies red face, they would start laughing again. The man asked his buddies where they now stand on this case. One of them mentioned that apparently this blue skinned alien has a chronic condition, and these medicines help to relieve some of the symptoms. Remember how he said that he doubted the medicines would work for you. He knows the medicines react differently with his physiology than they would with a human. What about the fact that in the past, all the buyers were Lorradian women from the Ministry?

There are only Lorradian women at this Ministry. It makes sense that they would be the ones to purchase medicines from the apothecary for visiting aliens. He is not a low level official, he has his own vehicle assigned to him, and last night two medium ranked officials entertained him.

Our sources in the Ministry told us that more than one Moff is keeping tabs on his career, and he has two special accommodations on his record, from two different Moffs. I think gentlemen, we have been handed a diversion. Someone with enough pull has misled us, to keep us from finding the real rot. You are talking about a Nobleman. Exactly! We have to be real careful from this point on, it could cost us our careers. Their impromptu meeting broke up. As they were parting, one of the buddies turns back.

"You should do as the chief says, and buy some mouthwash."

The plain clothes man bowed his head, now his friends are turning on him. He walks into the apothecary and asks for a bottle of the stuff he sold to the Ministry lady the other day, apparently some of his co-workers think he has a bad breath problem.

As the apothecary goes about preparing the solution, the man starts to unload to the apothecary. He told him that they had thought he was part of a drug smuggling operation, with some of the Lorradian ladies in the Ministry. They just figured out that they had been buying the medicines for the blue alien, who has some chronic condition, and is very important in the Ministry. Now they have to back track to find the rat that diverted them from the real rot in their society. The apothecary did not know whether to laugh or cry, so he kept a straight face. When he had the bottle ready, he brought it to the counter with some of the excess solution. He told the man, that sometimes when you have a bad breath problem, it is because of excess bacteria on the tongue. He brought out a small brush, poured some of the solution on the bristles, and rubbed his tongue. He then took a sip of the extra solution, swirled it around in his mouth, and spat it out in a small pail. He handed the man a new brush and told him to do what he had just done. The man did as he was instructed, and spat the mouthwash into the small pail. The apothecary told him that if this does not help him clear up the bad breath over time, than he may have a bad tooth causing the bad breath. The man thanked him for his help, and asked him how much he owes him. The apothecary told him that this time it was on the house, he was happy to help someone who is protecting their society. When the man left, the apothecary had to sit down. The ladies are going to have a hard time believing this. They have just been handed the next thing to immunity, and it was all because of their blue friend.

Chitrah had to take a shower when he returned to his apartment. He wasn't feeling dirty, he just needed the soothing effect of the water running over his body. After his shower he went down to the cafeteria with his electronics case on his hand. He had to remove some gear to get all the medicines to fit inside. He found the couple he was with yesterday, and asked them if he could go get some dinner and sit with them. They had just gotten their dinner and would be happy for his company. They carried on with small talk during dinner. The lady too afraid to ask Chitrah, how it went today, in case someone was listening. Chitrah found out which department they worked in, how long they had worked for the Ministry, how long they had been married. All that social stuff. When they had finished dinner, Chitrah leaned toward the closest of the two of them and whispered, this is where you invite me back to your apartment. Then he sat back and patiently waited. The person got up as if to put away their tray, and asked Chitrah if he would like to come back to their apartment for an after dinner appetizer. Their partner looked at them. They have nothing to serve a guest. But they kept quiet and played along.

When they arrived at their apartment Chitrah did a quick scan of their apartment, to make sure it was clean. He was so good at it that Andriel did not notice he did it whenever they were assigned a new room. The apartment was clean. He sat down on the offered chair, and told them about his trip to the apothecary. He told them how funny the man looked with his red face, as Chitrah climbed into the vehicle. He also told them that he was afraid his heart was going to leap out of his chest, during the ride back to the residence. He opened his case and gave them the medicines. He brought a second bag out of his case and asked for a bowl and a cup of tea. The lady got up, she forgot that she is supposed to be a hostess. She asked Chitrah what was in the second bag. Chitrah told her that they were sweet treats, "you know, the after dinner appetizer."

"You knew that we would invite you to our apartment for an appetizer." Chitrah told her no. He had bought them after his lunch, and had forgot about them, until he took the bag of medicine out of his case. It was a good thing he had someone to share them with, or he would have had to eat them all by himself. His wife might not recognise him, if a fat husband returned from Barseg. They had a little laugh over the joke, and as stress relief. They asked Chitrah about his wife. He told them about his being forced to marry her, but now they were very much in love. Because they asked for more details, Chitrah gave them the short version of their relationship. They asked, why, if they were in love, she was not with him? Chitrah told them about her dress shop on Lianna.

He asked if he could use their computer. Computers in married residence usually have less restrictions on them, than in singles residence. Chitrah took advantage of this, and in a few short minutes, he was able to access the dress shop's site on Lianna. He pointed out his wife to them. The woman wanted to see all the dress designs. Her husband knew from the look in her eye that she wanted one. She asked Chitrah, if she would make an outfit for her? Chitrah told her that she would only make dresses for women she has met in person. Many women have not been properly fitted for their underwear. If they are not properly fitted, then when they put on one of her outfits they complain that the dress does not fit properly. She asked her husband, if it would be possible for her to go to Lianna on Ministry business? Do they offer courses or some sort of training that she could sign up for? He told her that when there are courses, they usually send the instructor to the office that needs training. That is one of the reasons Chitrah gets sent to other planets. On his record he is considered a qualified trainer of field staff. Chitrah was a little surprised, sure he has done some training, but when did he become a qualified trainer? He asked him if he knew how he has been classified as a qualified trainer. He told Chitrah that in his case, after he had completed the training of individual personnel, if they have no problems completing their assignments over the next two months, then the trainer is considered qualified. Since Chitrah has officially trained six individuals, and none of them had recorded problems in the two month period after, Chitrah is classified as highly qualified. This was all news to Chitrah.

Since it was getting late, he thanked them for their company, and their after dinner appetizers, and went back to his apartment.

The installations were going smoothly for Chitrah, and he tried to go every evening to see the street entertainers. One evening he showed up earlier than normal, and found their leader sitting by himself, looking a little downcast. He asked him what was wrong. He told Chitrah that he had an invite, to go and perform on Lianna, but they could not afford to go there. Even if they could afford it the logistics of trying to get them all there at the same time is next to impossible. Chitrah understood his dilemma, most freighters had between 2 to 4 cabins available for passengers. If he was able to get four cabins at double occupancy, some of the troop would not be able to go. Not only that, but he has never seen eight chairs in the common room for passengers to be strapped in during hyperspace jumps and manoeuvres. The most he has seen are six. He told the leader that he needs to find out from the transportation companies, what the maximum size on a container would be, that they will allow for shipping. The leader asked Chitrah if he was suggesting that he ship his troop to Lianna. Chitrah said simply, "Yes!" He pointed to the large military ship that they could see that had crashed into the side of a mountain, during a battle many years ago. He told the leader that he would not be surprised if there were still escape pods on that ship that he could take advantage of. He drew a quick sketch of the side view of a container. He drew a line along the length of the view to separate the top two thirds from the bottom third. He placed a series of escape pods in the top two thirds, and designated the bottom third as equipment. He told him that he would still need to rent a cabin, for the troop to share as a washroom. He would need permission from the transport company for them to be willing to do it. Most were open to negotiating. If he did get to Lianna with the troop, there is a dress shop on the planet that could help with sewing and repairing costumes, and they are willing to trade for their services. The leader looked at the drawing in the dirt, and suddenly his face brightened up. He got up and grabbed Chitrah's hand and told him he is a genius. He started running through their setup, than stopped. He turned and asked him what his name was. Chitrah told him. "Thank you Chitrah! You have given me new hope." He turned and continued running to where ever it was he was going. When the next performance started, one of the other entertainers came out to welcome the crowd.

One evening Chitrah returned from a difficult installation, he found a note under the door. The group wanted to meet with him, and take him out to dinner, and drinks afterwards. They were waiting in the cafeteria. Chitrah showered, and but on his nicest outfit. He wondered what this was about. He didn't think it was bad news, or they would not have invited him out, after dinner. When he entered the cafeteria, it was easy to spot the group. They were all nicely dressed, too nice for the cafeteria. All the ladies he met the first day were there with their husbands. There were other women there that he had not met before, except the secretary who had escorted him to his apartment. They all had men with them. Chitrah assumed they were their husbands. They were all in good humour, and happy to see Chitrah. The couple he knew, introduced him to everyone else, or reintroduced, to the ones he had already met. They were all pleased to meet him, they thought they already knew him from the reports that came across their desks, and the stories they heard. Chitrah warned them that all the reports they read were intended to make him look larger than life, and to encourage the young contractors to excel at their work. The couple in charge (Chitrah's friends) told him that they were going to meet up with another couple who had gone ahead to make sure there was enough room for all of them at the eatery. On the walk over, Chitrah tried to get to know as many of the couples as he could. He felt a little at a disadvantage, because they knew a lot about him, and he really knew little about any of them. He also found out that the group was much larger than where coming with him tonight, but the core of the group were the ladies he met on the first day. This was the first time that so many had dared come together at once. For anonymity, they had tried to limit themselves to cells. Chitrah could hardly wait to hear what changed. When they arrived at their destination, the restaurant had prepared a special room for them. It turned out that they cater to the business meeting crowd, and had special rooms for the lunch meetings. When they heard about the size of the group the couple was trying to arrange seating for, they decided to open one of their rooms for their dinner. Chitrah had scanned the room, and found no eavesdropping devices. To make sure it stayed that way, Chitrah had his computer emit a jamming signal. It would not be heard or felt by anyone in the room. He hoped that it did not extend far beyond the room, because it could affect most electronic equipment, including droids. After they all placed their order, the leader of the group, Chitrah's friend, told him about her last meeting with the apothecary. The undercover officers had placed his shop under surveillance. They overheard the exchange between him and the apothecary, and from the exchange he had with the undercover officer. They had concluded that he, Chitrah, suffered from some chronic ailment, and the medicines were to provide relief. They had information that led them to believe that he, Chitrah, was very important in the Ministry, like a very senior official, so it would be only natural, that us lowly officials, and secretaries, would be required to go to the apothecary to purchase his medicines, on his behalf. They have closed down their operation against the apothecary, and are now looking for fatter rats to destroy. Because of Chitrah they think they are legit. Chitrah asked how sick was he, should he start making arrangements for his wife to collect survivor benefits? Which only made everyone laugh.

It did not escape Chitrah's knowledge that before coming here, he really was sick, coming here, and being a help, was the cure. He did not know if he could properly express it to this group, but he did know that Andriel would understand.

The next evening when Chitrah went to watch a show, he was disappointed to find that they were no longer there. Instead he found a note covering a sign. It read, "Gone to Lianna", in very small letters, at the edge of the note, he read, "Thank you, Chitrah." Chitrah went to the place where the children sat, and sat down. He wondered what he was going to do now. A short time later, a child came and sat beside him. He told Chitrah that he missed them too. At least he was still here. Chitrah told the child that soon, he also would have to leave. The child sat there a moment longer, then stood up. "I guess that this is goodbye," he stuck out his hand towards Chitrah, and said, "It has been a pleasure meeting you." Chitrah shook his hand, "It's been a great pleasure for me too." Chitrah saw that his eyes were starting to water, so Chitrah pulled him to himself and gave him a big hug, and whispered, "Goodbye!" In a trembling voice, he heard the child say, "Goodbye Blue Man." Then he left. Chitrah sat there a while longer, not wanting to leave, cherishing the memories. Finally he knew it was time to leave. He said goodbye to the memories of all the children he had met. He told the memories that he hoped they would all grow up to be good people. Chitrah spent longer each day working on his assignments. He just wanted to finish and go home to his wife. He wasn't worried if the cafeteria closed before he finished. There were enough places nearby, serving good food, to keep him fed. He was able to meet with the couple one more time before leaving. He told them he still wanted to keep helping, after he leaves. Could he get medicines made up somewhere else and ship them to someone on Lorrad. They told him that there are exorbitant taxes levied against medicines brought in that way, very few people can afford it. The only way to get medicines in, is to smuggle it in. Which is what they are doing, through the Ministry. Chitrah contacted the droid, and had it meet them in front of the residence. He took the couple to the shuttle terminal. He opened a joint account in his name and in her name. He deposited 100 credits in the account. He knew that 100 credits was a lot, he told them that he had learnt from his wife, that if 100 credits are maintained in the account, the bankers will not touch it. If there is a smaller amount, the bankers will start applying fees to steal your money, and close the account. So do not let the account drop below 100 credits. If she does, Chitrah will know something is wrong, and will withdrawal all remaining credits, and close the account. He encouraged her to have some of the other ladies to also place their names on the account. That way if something happens to her, or they get transferred, others will be able to continue accessing the account.

A few days later Chitrah was on his way home. He was wondering if the entertainers had contacted the dress shop yet. He could hardly wait to tell Andriel about the brave group on Barseg, who were trying to right a wrong on Lorrad.

Since it was still early in the day at the Ministry offices, Chitrah thought it would be better to stop in at the office, before heading to the dress shop. He dropped his luggage off at their old apartment first. There would ask too many questions if he brought his luggage to the Ministry. When he entered the office they rushed him right through to the holonet transceiver pad in the inner sanctum. The Moff wanted to speak to him as soon as he came in. He stood on the pad and waited, after a couple of minutes, the image of the Moff appeared. He congratulated Chitrah on successfully completing his assignments, without any problems. He apologised that it was not as exciting, as the time he spent on Lorrad. "The nobleman's bragging in the courts of Barseg, about the quality of data he was receiving, about his factories operations. Have already resulted in other nobles contacting the Ministry to inquire about a similar installation for their factories. We are considering a permanent transfer of a contractor to Barseg, and an expansion of the local Ministry's office. Relationships between the Royal Court of Barseg and the Sith Empire are at an all-time high. On a personal note, the contractor on Lorrad is now married. His wife had one of the highest scores for the Ministry's entrance exam. She turned down the position she was offered, asking if she could be trained as a field technician, like her husband. We have given him authorisation to begin her training, as soon as a new course for electronic technicians opens up, we will be sending her. They will be our first field contractor duo." With that last note the Moff terminated the transmission. If he thought this was supposed to inspire Chitrah, it didn't. It was nice to hear the news from Lorrad, he did believe they would make a good couple. The officials all congratulated Chitrah in earning another audience with the Moff. Secretly they were thinking that they would have to be even more careful in their dealings with him. If they treated him properly they had a good chance of getting noticed, and they would have a boost to their career, if they miss handled him, like that junior official, they could be out in the civilian market, looking for a new job. The senior official told Chitrah that the Moff had instructed that he be given the rest of the day off, for a well deserved rest. They expect him back in the office first thing in the morning, for his new job assignments.

Chitrah returned to their old apartment, and took a shower. He was feeling groggy, and was hoping it would help him keep awake until he saw Andriel. Then he could rest. When he showed up at the dress shop, they would not let him into the workshop, instead Shaak told Andriel to take her husband home. They can look after the dress shop for the rest of the day. Chitrah was very happy to have Andriel walk him home. He started telling her about the organization that had formed in the Ministry on Barseg, by the Lorradian women and their husbands, to help the people on Lorrad, and how fate used him to stop an investigation into their drug smuggling activities. Andriel was proud of Chitrah, keeping his cool in a very stressful situation. Like Chitrah, she found it interesting that a great injustice had been exposed to him, and when he felt humbled and depressed, because he saw no avenue to help. Fate intervened, and gave him the opportunity to be a great help. This was the same as her and the Devaronians on Eriadu. They knew that outside forces had intervened in bringing them together. With all the things they experienced, they both started believing, that their life together had a purpose and destiny, beyond what would have been expected for a normal relationship. It may be because they had a baby on the way, but they started talking about their life together in different ways than they did before. They were actually excited about their future.

The entertainment group did finally contact the dress shop. They were looking to change their performance, and would need new costumes to go along with it. They told them how a nice blue man on Barseg, by the name of Chitrah said that they were willing to trade for work. Both Andriel and Shaak were willing to take on this new challenge. Neither one had experience in making outfits for men. When the group leader told them that the group was used to changing in front of each other, they decided to have the entire group in the workshop (male and female) for an entire afternoon, to get all their measurements, and go over their expectations in the new costume designs. They asked that they also bring some of the old costumes the men have worn, so that they would have an idea on how to sew the new ones. As far as trading, they decided that Shaak and her companions would go and watch one of their rehearsals, then they would have an idea for a fair trade. So they agreed to a day where Shaak and her companions would come out to watch them in the morning. Then the troop would come back with them for the afternoon. Andriel and Shaak posted notices in their show front windows, that they would be closed after lunch on the marked date, so that they could work on costume designs for a troop of entertainers. The unexpected result, was that customers, and people from the neighborhood, would come in and ask, where the performances were held, and what was the cost?

On the morning in question, Shaak and her two companions, arrived in time to see the preparations for the rehearsal. Shaak saw that since they were street performers. They only had one shipping container that they used as their change room and makeup room. You could not be shy about changing in front of the other performers. She did not know how they managed, since she was sure the shipping container was at least half the size of the workshop in the dress shop. Most of the entertainers did not apply makeup, since it was a rehearsal. One of Shaak's companions, Bandaa, was watching the entertainers that did wear makeup, transform themselves into realistic looking alien species. She suddenly became excited, and talked to Shaas and Shaak about her idea. Shaak approached the troop leader. She asked him how hard was it to transform their people to look like alien species. The leader told them that it would depend on the alien species, but generally not that hard. Shaak pointed to one of the female entertainers that was close to the same size and build, as Andriel. "Can you make her look like Togruta? So that even if I was to stand beside her, people would not know that she was not Togruta?" He thought about it for a moment, thinking about what material he had on hand, and what he would have to buy. He looked at Shaak and her two companions, asking each one to turn around, so he could get a good look at them. He told Shaak that he could do it. She asked him if the head piece would be very heavy. He told her that they have to build those pieces as light as possible, because the entertainer may need to wear them through the entire performance. If it was too heavy, it could strain the neck, causing neck pains. Shaak told him, that if he could make that woman look like a Togruta, and let them keep the head piece and makeup, and they were willing to perform two shows at no charge to the people. One at the Togruta enclave, and one at the Nautolan enclave. Then they have something to trade for the new costumes. He told her that they could not give them the makeup they would use. Once makeup has been used it is considered the property of the person that used it, to avoid skin problems. He would have to order a new makeup kit to go with the head piece. Other than that, they have an agreement. He thought he was getting the better side of the agreement.

The actor did not know Shaak had already talked to elders from both communities. Both groups had been reaching out to their human neighbours, trying to generate more acceptance, of each other. One thing they had done was to create safe zones around their enclaves. They found that their neighbours were more willing to come to them, if they saw a suspicious person in their neighbourhood, or if they had been attacked and/or robbed. The planetary defence force was usually slow in responding, and when they did, all they did was fill out some report, than they would never hear back. The humans found that when they told the people at the local enclave, both the Togruta, and the Nautolans, were good in hunting the perpetrator down, getting most, if not all of the stolen items back, and leaving the perpetrator in a condition, that they never wanted to return to that area again. They would also invite their neighbours to join them on special feast days. Families with small children, had especially warmed up to the feast day invitations, they found they did not need to worry about where their children were. They could let them play without any hindrances. The children really liked it when their parents told them they were going to the enclave. The elders were ready to reimburse the dress shop, for having the entertainers come to their enclave, they could promote it to the neighborhood as a special feast day.

When they went to the dress shop, they had decided that Andriel would work with all the male entertainers, and Shaak would work with the female entertainers. They would each have one of the companions helping as an assistant.

Andriel knew about Shaak having talked to the elders about being reimbursed for the entertainers' performance. Shaak did not tell her about the other part of the agreement, until she presented the Togruta head piece and makeup kit to her. The troop found that they had to keep one of the male entertainers in the front room, to answer all the questions of people coming to the dress shop, to ask about the entertainers. As the afternoon approached dinner time, Andriel asked everyone, if they should order some food for dinner. For the entertainers, this was totally unexpected. They quickly agreed to anything that Andriel wanted to order. The two companions were sent to bring back enough food for everyone, and to leave a message for Chitrah, that she would be eating dinner at the dress shop. This way Chitrah, after working out with the Togruta, would have his dinner with them in their common room.

Chitrah found out from Andriel where the troop was performing on Lianna. Unfortunately, it was not a convenient place for them to get to. If they wanted to go, they would have to plan together to go there.

When Andriel was presented with the headpiece, she had to try it on right away. They had to help her with the makeup, to get it to look right. When she stood in front of the mirror in the dress shop, she was surprised to see a Togruta woman looking back at her. From that day, whenever she was seen in public, she was seen as a Togruta woman. There was no longer a Devaronian woman on Lianna. Even when she went with Chitrah to watch the entertainers perform, she went in her Togruta costume. She did not go sit with Chitrah, when he sat with the children. She stood with the adults, but loved watching Chitrah with the children.

Andriel had contacted a midwife that the Togruta use. She would come to Andriel's apartment to see how the pregnancy was coming along. Because she knew that Andriel was not living in the Togruta enclave, and there was no Togruta man in her life, she assumed that Andriel was a Togruta prostitute. She knew about the Togruta need, to be close to their own people. She assumed the Togruta in the enclave, just put up with her. The midwife's greatest concern, was that prostitutes were usually drug addicts as well, but whenever she visited Andriel, she could never find any evidence of drug use. What she did find, from time to time, was evidence that a man had been in Andriel's apartment. She could not determine whether this was a client, or whether Andriel was in a relationship.

The down side to safer streets near the dress shop, was there were now prostitutes and drug dealers, on the sidewalks, because of the increased foot traffic. The prostitutes found the dress shop a convenient place, to get repairs done to their outfits, after they had a rough client, as well as the availability of the feminine hygiene products when they were in their moon cycle. They found that the people working there, did not look down on them, but treated them as real people. To everyone else they were just a thing.

One of the oldest prostitutes on the streets, was particularly hungry for the way she was treated by the people in the dress shop. She had never been treated that way before. She made two rules for herself, she would never go to the dress shop high, and she would never go to the dress shop, when she was in desperate need of glitteryll. At first her Twi'lek pimp did not mind her going there, since all his girls went there, for their feminine needs. But he noticed that she started spending more and more time in there. One time he entered the dress shop, with the intent of dragging her out. But a Togruta female had come out to the storefront, and told him point blank, that he was not allowed to go into the workshop. She looked to be in good physical shape, and he had been warned that the planetary defence forces keep an eye on this place, and if it came down to your word against theirs, their word would always win. They brought a chair for him to sit on, and a cup of tea to drink. He almost threw the tea in the Togruta's face. "He needed his bitch on the street making credits, and he needed her there now." The Togruta told him that if he was not going to respect the premises, he could leave right now on his own, or she could throw him out. He left in a huff, he could hardly wait to get his hands on her. He would have to remind her who was boss. Not only was he her pimp, but he was also her dealer. He was going to hurt her and make her beg for more.

They did not see her at the dress shop for a few days, Shaak was getting worried for her, Shaas had mentioned how upset the Twi'lek man was, and the woman was convinced that he would punish her for not coming out, right away. So she and her companions went to look for her. At first the prostitutes on the street, were afraid to talk to them, making Shaak worry even more. While she was trying to get one of them to talk, someone slipped a note into her hand. She turned around quickly, but could not identify who had done it. The note had an address. The three Togruta went to the address as quick as possible. They found their new friend on a mat on the floor, with a dirty towel covering her as a blanket. She was pretty badly beaten, with one eye swollen completely shut. To touch her was agony. There was a nice bed in the room. So the three companions picked her up as gently as they could, and placed her on the bed. She would heal much quicker on the bed, than on a thin mat on the floor. Just then the pimp walks into the room, with his two bodyguards. He demanded to know what they are doing there, how they found out about this place, and why did they put that piece of shit in his bed?

They told him that they found this place on their own, they are hunters. They told him that they put her in the bed so that she would heal faster. They told him that they were there to help her get better. He told his bodyguards to throw the two quiet bitches out on the street. He was going to take care of the mouthy one, because he needed some fresh meat out on the street. Shaak's companions had the two bodyguards face down on the floor in no-time. With their foot on their neck, they let them know that if the moved, they would break it.

When the Twi'lek pimp approached Shaak, she simply gave him a backhand to his face, knocking him back. Telling him, that she was no-bodies fresh meat. He pulled a vibro-blade knife out of a pocket. But Shaak was able to kick it out of his hand right away. She than gave him another backhand to the other side of his face, knocking him back against the wall. She followed that up with a fist to his soft belly. When he doubled over like she expected, she smashed him in the face with her knee, breaking his nose. She then grabbed him by the throat, and smashed him against the wall. Choking him slightly, she told him, that if he ever lays a hand on her friend again, she would kill him. She then went through all his pockets, taking out anything she found there. All his drugs and all his credits. With difficulty he asked her what she was going to do with all the credits. She told him that she was going to buy food and medicine for her friend to help her heal. He asked her about the drugs. She told him that her friend cannot heal, if she is craving spice. She was going to make sure that she healed. She then took him, and threw him out on the street. She told him that he would need to find another place to sleep for the next few days, because her friend needed his bed. She was also proud of the fact that his face was going to swell up nicely. A short time later his bodyguards come flying out of the building, their pockets also empty.

Shortly after this, Shaak sends her companions to get some fresh meat from their enclave, and some salve to cover her body. On the way back they should buy some fresh fruits and vegetables. They asked Shaak why they should buy fresh fruits, when their friend could not eat them. Shaak told them to look at all the mats on the floor, it's quite likely that all the prostitutes spend the night there, and she doubted the Twi'lek ever gave them something to eat.

That night when there were no more people on the streets, the prostitutes came back to their apartment. They were not sure what to expect, a few of them saw the pimp flying out onto the street, followed a short time later by the two body guards. The truth is, they had nowhere else to go. They could smell that there was food cooking, so one by one they plucked up enough courage to enter the apartment. They were given a bowl, and some flat bread, and told to help themselves to the soup, but to be careful, it is hot. They were all starving, the only time they ate was if a client took pity on them and gave them some food, or if they found some, that someone threw out. If they ever used some of the credits they earned, to buy food, they would be beaten, and not given any spice until it really started to hurt inside. They were surprised to hear that the fruit was for them, they all greedily took two or three pieces, and tried to hide it while they ate it. Afraid that someone would try to take it from them. The Togruta wanted to cry when they saw how they behaved. They had only seen that type of behaviour displayed by mistreated children. When they started looking for their mats, to get some sleep. Shaak told the two who looked the most malnourished, that they could also sleep on the bed. At first they were afraid to, it was his bed, and you were only allowed on it, if you were invited, and you had to please him first. You could not fall asleep before he did, or he would get angry and beat you, and they were afraid to be beaten. The three Togruta slept on the floor, they were used to it. They also took turns standing watch. They were not worried about the prostitutes, they were worried that the Twi'lek might send some goons to try and force them out.

The Twi'lek had planned on doing just that. He went to the Twi'lek enclave seeking help. The Twi'lek boss, called him an idiot, didn't he know that the Togruta were always stronger than they looked. He told him to leave the Togruta alone. They were predictable, once their friend is healed, they would leave the apartment, and him alone. He complained that they had shamed him, by throwing him out of his own apartment. The boss told him that he was not going to start a war with the Togruta, over his stupidity, and had him thrown out of the enclave. He then directed one of his lieutenants, to keep an eye on him, in case he does something foolish. The next day, when the prostitutes finally woke up, they found a pot of porridge waiting for them. Shaak had sent her two companions over to the dress shop in the morning, to let Andriel know that they were all right, and that they would be occupied for the next couple of days. They then went and bought the ingredients for the salve, and took it to their healer to prepare it for them. They also arranged for some Togruta women to spend the day with Andriel, in case the Twi'lek was foolish enough to attack the dress shop. They were back at the apartment before any of the prostitutes had woken up. After their porridge, the ladies went back out on the street. If any of them craved spice, Shaak gave them enough glitteryll for them to overcome their cravings. That evening when they returned to the apartment they found some more soup waiting for them. They turned over all the credits they had earned to Shaak, because she clearly was the one in charge of their lives right now. This time they were not as greedy in grabbing the fresh fruit. They knew that Shaak had made sure there was enough for everyone, and she wasn't going to take it back from them, because they did not work hard enough, that day.

The next day when they went back out to the streets, their pimp had been waiting for them. He grabbed one of his girls, and forced her into a back alley. He told her to hand over all her credits. She told him that she did not have any credits, none of the girls did. They did as he had trained them. At the end of the day, they turned over all their credits to the one in charge, and right now the Togruta women are in charge. He swore, he could not fault her for doing as he trained her, but right now, he had no credits, no spice, and he was starting to crave glitteryll, since he was an addict as well. He asked her what the girls were doing for spice, their addiction was more powerful than his. She told him that the Togruta woman has a stash, and she gives some to each of them as they need it. He swore again, that was his glitteryll that she was doling out. He made the prostitute service his physical needs, then he asked her to help him get some glittryll from the Togruta woman. He told her that she was his favourite, and that he really did love her. She did not believe him for a second, but because the Togruta women had already told them that as soon as their friend was better, they would be leaving them, and their Twi'lek master would be coming back. She told him she would see what she could do for him. She went to Shaak, and told her that the Twi'lek needed some spice. Shaak was surprised that he was an addict as well, most addicts did not have the self-control to handle as much of the spice as he had in his possession, without using it all.

Because Shaak did not want to give him an excuse to start beating his girls as soon as he came back. She gave some glitteryll to the prostitute to take to him. The prostitute went to where the Twi'lek was waiting, and showed him the package. She told him that she needed some as well, that she had brought enough for them to share. He grabbed the package and ran off. She cursed him under her breath. That greedy Twi'lek, she hoped that he would get the Togruta women really mad at him, and that they would slit his throat.

With their friend on the mend. She was no longer in pain, when someone touched her, and all the swelling had gone down. Though she was still discoloured, over most of her body. The Togruta women decided it was time for them to leave. The other reason they had decided to leave, was because Shaak's supply of drugs that they had taken off the pimp, was starting to run out. They kept half of the remaining credits, as compensation for their time. They gave the other half to their friend to give to the Twi'lek, so that he could go purchase some glitteryll, for himself, and for them. All the girls were sad to see them go, they had gotten used to eating regularly, and they had all started putting on weight. They knew that the Togruta, would always accept them into the dress shop, and share a cup of tea with them. But now they would be back to checking what people had thrown away, in case they could find some edible table scraps. The Twi'lek was surprised when the Togruta's friend found him, and handed over all the credits. He had convinced himself that he would never see any of it. He asked her where the rest of it was. She told him that the Togruta had kept it as compensation, for looking after her. She did not tell him that they had used a good portion of it to buy food to feed all of them. He would try to find some way of getting it out of them. He told her to get back to work, he would deal with her later. She promised herself, that if he beat her again, she would head straight to the Togruta at the dress shop. He went straight to his supplier, and bought some glitteryll. This time he found a place where he thought he could safely stash some glitteryll, and some credits, in case the Togruta threw him out of his apartment again. He did not know that the boss's lieutenant had been watching him, and when he left, he took the stash for himself.

The prostitutes were not surprised to see him in the apartment that evening. What they were surprised about, was that he did not say or do anything to hurt them. They gave him all their credits, and he gave them all some glitteryll. For the next few days, it went like that. Sure, he would take one of them to bed with him every night, and when he had been satisfied, he would kick them out of his bed, to go sleep on their mat. They were getting more and more apprehensive every night. This was not normal behaviour for him. They were expecting that at any moment he would snap, and they did not want to be around when he did. He was spending most of his time, thinking about how he would get back at the Togruta, and about how he would get rid of their friend. He did not want just the mouthy one working for him, he wanted all three of them working the streets for him, begging him for some spice. He would get back all they stole from him and more. He fantasized about raping each one of them. Women were much more willing to have sex with strangers, once they had been raped. He figured he would have to rape the mouthy one a few times before she submitted to his will. What he did not like were the women who he had raped a number of times, and they stopped differentiating between pleasure and pain. The horn of his manhood would not firm up if he knew they were enjoying the abuse. To make matters worse, they would start mocking him for it, even when he beat them. He would usually sell them to slavers for a good price, if he did not kill them first. There was a good market for women like that.

The Twi'lek finally decided on a plan, that he was sure would work. He was going to take the Togruta's friend to an empty warehouse, he knew about. He would bind her, then he would tell the Togruta that a rival gang had kidnapped her, demanding concessions, or they would eliminate her. When he had lured the Togruta away from the dress shop, he would send his two body guards to ransack the dress shop. While he had been waiting to get back into his apartment, he had watched all of the women going in and out of the dress shop. With that amount of business they must have quite the pile of credits stashed away somewhere. Once they found it, they were to take it, and burn the place to the ground.

The two bodyguards were very eager to carry out his plan, they also wanted to get back at the Togruta. The hard part would be leaving a trail for the Togruta to follow, which would lead them right to the warehouse, where they would find him with a vibro-blade knife, at their friend's throat, he would threaten to kill her unless they took the glitteryll he had prepared for them. Once they were under its effect, he could take his time, raping each one of them, while the others watched, helpless to do anything. Finally he would rape their friend while they watched, and while he was raping her, he would choke her to death, with his bare hands. That way they would never forget who was in charge.

The day the Twi'lek decided to implement his plan, he asked the Togruta's friend to stay in the apartment for a moment, while the other girls left for the streets, he wanted to talk to her. She was afraid. She had no choice, but to do as he said. After the others left, he grabbed her, and bound her. He told her that today he will get his revenge on her Togruta friends, and if all goes well, she won't have to worry about her glitteryll cravings ever again. She knew then, that he planned on killing her, and she was helpless, she could not even warn her friends. She started to cry for her friends, but he became angry and slapped her across the face. He told her that she could cooperate, and he would be easy on her, or she could fall into hysterics, and he would make her last few hours a living hell. She tried controlling her emotions, as he led her away. In the warehouse, he bound her to a chair that was fastened to the floor. This was not the first time he used this warehouse. He was looking forward to getting rid of this bitch. In his mind she had long out lived her usefulness, and become a major liability. By her own admission, she had recently turned thirty. Thirty! Can you imagine that! For a prostitute she was ancient. He left her there, and went to the dress shop. It was time to see how good of hunters, the Togruta really are. On the way to the warehouse, he had purposely knocked her down a few times, just to leave a trail, he made sure they had some fresh blood to find. When he reached the dress shop, he dramatically burst in. He called out to the Togruta, telling them that he needed their help. Shaak came out to the front, and asked him what was wrong. He told her that he believes the Balosar, had kidnapped their friend. They covet this territory for themselves, and he believes this is their first move against him. He was off to see if he could get some help, he would appreciate it if they could track her down. He had heard the Togruta were good trackers. He ran off, like he was going for help, than backtracked, to see if they would take his bait. He did not have to wait long before the Togruta came out. He ran off again to make sure that he got to the warehouse before them.

His bodyguards were in place, they knew what to do, as soon as the Togruta had cleared out of this area. The dress shop was theirs. Shaak went up to some of the girls and asked them if they had seen their friend. They told her that the Twi'lek had asked her to stay behind, so he could talk to her. They asked her, what was happening? Shaak told them it was nothing, the Twi'lek had decided to play games. The girls did not understand Shaak. They talked with the other girls about it, wondering who was going to be at the apartment when they returned. The Togruta next went to the apartment, and checked it out. There was hardly any evidence of a struggle, they would have expected more if the Balosar had actually been there. The Balosar deal in deathsticks, which are made from mushrooms. To the Togruta it has a distinct odour that clings to the Balosar. There was no trace of this odour there. They went back out to the street, it was not long before they found a trail. But it was too obvious, a child could follow it. It bothered them that he was purposely throwing her to the ground. He was deliberately hurting her, in the pretence of leaving a trail for them.

Andriel had a bad feeling, ever since Shaak and her companions left. She wasn't worried about them, she had to calm herself down and listen to her intuition. The dress shop was in danger. She manually shut off the lights to the workshop. The back room would automatically dim when there was no-one there, so she had to look hard to see where the door was. She opened the door from the workshop to the storefront a crack, so she could look out. She did not have to wait long before she saw some thugs try to sneak into the dress shop. They tried staying low so they would not be seen from the outside. Andriel step back and waited. The first thug opened the door enough to go into the workshop. At the last moment he saw Andriel dressed up like a Togruta, just before her roundhouse kick connected with the side of his head. He was out cold. The momentum of her kick carried him fully into the workshop, to the one side of the door. The second bodyguard saw his buddy enter the workshop, and move to one side, he figured that he had gone that way to try and find a way to turn the lights on. He did not see the body lying on the ground. The noise his buddy made sounded like he had stumbled into something in the dark. So the second thug decided to go the other way, to see if he could find some way to power on the lights. He was suddenly hit from behind, slamming him against the wall. Then he received two quick punches to his kidneys. He pushed himself off the wall to face his assailant. At the last moment he briefly saw a Togruta woman, just before he received a vicious elbow slam to the side of his head. The blow caused him to smash against the wall again, with his head bouncing off the wall. He collapsed into a heap at the feet of the assailant.

Andriel used scrap pieces of fabric, to fashion cords, and bound the two thugs' hands and feet. She also gagged them in case they recovered when some other attackers entered the shop, and they shouted out a warning. She sat in the dark and waited, wondering who would be next. The interesting thing was that no customers came to the shop that afternoon, they had all decided to come in the morning, when there were no prostitutes on the street.

Shaak and her companions were careful when they entered the warehouse. They spread out and waited while their eyes adjusted to the dim interior. They knew better than to stay huddled together, presenting themselves as one large easy target. When their eyes adjusted, they checked their companions to make sure everyone could see. They slowly advanced through the warehouse, expecting a possible ambush behind every door, and bend, and shelf. When they came to the open area, they saw the Twi'lek standing over their friend as she appeared bound to the chair. Shaak and Shaas advanced slowly into the open area, Bandaa, remained hidden, and made her way around to the back of the Twi'lek. When he finally saw Shaak, he grabbed her friend by the hair with one hand and yanked her head back, in his other hand he held a vibro-blade knife and brought it near her throat, turning it on. When the Togruta heard the distinctive sound of the vibro-blade knife, they automatically took one of their stone knives out of its hiding place.

The Togruta preferred their stone knives, sure they were brittle and could easily be broken, but in the hands of a skilled hunter, they were deadly, and the blade would only break if they wanted it to. The stone knives could not be detected by any modern piece of detection equipment. The Togruta were so skilled in hiding them on their person, that security forces stopped checking them for knives. Rather they looked at the situation, if the Togruta were entering an area or event, where it was determined they would not be hostile, they were allowed to enter. If the area they wanted to enter or the event they wanted to participate in, was considered a bad place to have Togruta. They were not allowed to enter, no explanation being given.

The Twi'lek ordered them to drop their knives. Shaak simply answered, "No!" This caught the Twi'lek off guard. With his knife at their friend's throat, they were supposed to be compliant. So he tried another tactic, he called them fools for abandoning their dress shop, even now it was probably being engulfed in flames. Shaak said, he was the fool, they would never abandon their dress shop. They left it in the care of very capable hands. They were sure their dress shop was just fine. The Twi'lek did not think there would be others at the dress shop, maybe he misjudged the Togruta. He told them that if they did not obey him, he would cut their friends throat. Shaak told him, that their friend being alive was the only reason he was still alive. If she dies he would most surely die, a slow and painful death. He yelled at them to do as he says, or he would kill her. At this moment Bandaa, hit him in his back with a flying drop kick, sending him sprawling forward. He instinctively let go of the hair and vibro-blade knife to place his to hands in front of him to block his fall.

Fortunately, some of his forward momentum was transmitted to the knife. It did not touch any part of their friend's body as it fell. Shaak and Shaas had seen Bandaa move, and they were ready. As soon as her feet made contact. They both leapt into action. The one companion kicked him in the shoulder causing him to start spinning as he fell forward. She then reached out with her knife, slitting his throat as he turned. Shaak had leaped over where she expected his body to be, plunging her knife into his heart, and pulling it out without breaking it, as his body turned. The sign of an experienced hunter.

The Twi'lek was twice dead before he hit the ground. They used the vibro-blade knife, to cut their friend free. She was crying, and she hugged and kissed each one of them, thankful that they were all okay. Shaak asked her if she was now ready to try to break the hold the spice had over her. She had asked her the same question when they found her after her beating. This time she was ready to accept their help. She asked them why they did not comply to save her life. Shaak told her that no matter what they did, he was planning on killing her anyway. By not complying they kept him distracted enough, not to see that one of them had managed to manoeuvre behind him. She asked Shaak how they would have killed him, if he had killed her, because she mentioned that it would have been a slow and painful death. Shark told her that the first thing they would have done is to cut his tendons to his hands and feet, crippling him. The trick was not to cut any major blood vessels when they are doing that, or he would have just bled out. Then they would have tied the crippled Twi'lek into the chair he had bound her to. They then would have slowly started pealing the skin off of his head-tails. They believed, that they could have kept him alive for at least two days, before he finally perished. The trick was not to cause so much pain at one time so that he faints, and they have to waste time and energy to revive him.

Their friend was satisfied that her death would have been properly avenged. The two companions had to help her walk. Being bound as long as she had, she had no feeling in her arms or legs. As her companions were helping her walk, Shaak emptied the Twi'lek's pockets. She did not want her friend seeing her, seeing the packets of spice would have just made her want some. Shaak, also took all the credits that she could find. She would use them to buy food and other supplies for the other girls. She certainly did not want to leave them for that other Twi'lek lurking in the shadows.

They went to the Togruta enclave. Shaak told her father everything, that happened, and that they were now going to prepare the special room for her friend, and then they would prepare her friend. Heshaak dispatched three men to clean up the evidence and dispose of the body. He himself ran to the dress shop with his two companions, Beshaas Baa, and Hendaa Shuuk, to check on Andriel. When they arrived at the dress shop Heshaak stood at the doorway to the workshop, and called out, asking Andriel if she was alright? She told him she was fine, and came up to him and gave him a hug, and thanked him for coming. She then went and turned the lights on, so that he could see her handiwork. When the lights in the workshop came on. The two companions, who had been standing guard outside felt it was safe to come in. They all complimented Andriel on her handiwork. It must have been difficult making the cords. Then binding them in the dark with their hands and feet behind them, took great skill. They were all proud of their special Togruta.

They carried the thugs out of the dress shop one at a time. For the moment leaving them on the street. The whole neighbourhood, watched them. They could not believe that someone was foolish enough to mess with the people in the dress shop.

The girls on the street recognised the two thugs as their pimp's bodyguards. If the bodyguards are trussed up, where is the pimp? Andriel locked up the dress shop for the day. She needed to go home and relax. She hoped that Chitrah would be willing to give her one of his massages, she could really use one.

Heshaak, Beshaas, and Hendaa, were able to carry the two thugs to the Twi'leks enclave. At the enclave, Shaak's father, without being asked, stopped and removed his two stone knives, handing one to each of his two companions. Then he grabbed the thugs by their collars and dragged them into the compound.

The two thugs thought they were dreaming as they were carried out of the shop, and through the streets. They finally became fully awake when the Togruta man started dragging them. They recognised where they are, and they did not want to be there. They were afraid, they were so afraid they soiled their pants. Heshaak's two companions placed themselves in front of each of the two Twi'lek guards, guarding the way into the enclave. They stared at the guards and played with the knives they had been given. The two guards were convinced they were dead if their friend did not return soon.

Heshakk dragged the two men to where he knew the Twi'lek boss would be. He caused quite a commotion when he entered the room. He told the boss that the one he had placed in charge of the prostitutes near his daughter's business, had not shown his daughter proper respect, and now he is dead. His daughter wanted to keep his skin as a trophy, but he told her that it would show disrespect to the other Twi'leks. So instead she is keeping the prostitute he had used to bait her, as a trophy. These two men, that had been sent to destroy his daughter's business, he normally would have just killed and be done with, but in order to maintain peace between the Togruta and the Twi'lek he has brought them here for the Twi'lek boss to deal with. He asked the boss if there would be peace between their two people. The boss said there would be peace. Heshak turned to leave, then turned back. He told the boss to warn whoever he sends next, not to disrespect his daughter or her business, or they would suffer the same fate. Then he left. The two Togruta suddenly smiled when they saw their companion come out of the enclave. The two Twi'lek guards could not take it anymore, when they saw the Togruta smile, they both soiled themselves. As the three Togruta walked away from the enclave, they could not help themselves, they all burst out laughing.

Shaak told her friend that she would be in this room for the next two months, because that is how long it takes for the glitteryll cravings to leave her body. As she secured her arms and legs in the padded restraints, she told her that she would still be an addict. At any time, for the rest of her life, if someone offered her glitteryll, she would not hesitate to take it. Even though she would know how much she suffered to get it out of her system. They will try to provide her a safe environment, once she was free of the craving, so that she can live a fairly normal life.

When her friend was secure, she kissed her on the forehead, with tears in her eyes. She told her that she was really sorry for the pain she was going to experience. She was told she could yell and scream as loud and as long as she wanted, the walls would absorb all the sound. There would be people coming in at regular intervals, day and night to make sure she did not injure herself, and to clean her when she soiled herself. The last thing Shaak did was to secure a contraption to her head, which fit in her mouth. She told her that it was intended to keep her from biting her own tongue, and the tube was how they would be feeding her. She told her that she would be one of the people coming in to check on her.

After leaving their friend, the three Togruta women went to get supplies, for the orphaned girls that were still on the street.

When the prostitutes returned to the apartment, they were happy to see the Togruta women there, and handed over all their credits. Shaak told them that their pimp was dead. They killed him because he tried to kill their friend. None of them felt anything for their old pimp. One of them asked if they would be taking over. They were more upset when Shaak told them that they could not. They did not have a regular supply of spice for them, and it would mean war with the Twi'leks if they did take over, and in a war even they could be killed. The girls understood that the Togruta were trying to do what was best for them.

One of them complained that she is hungry. When was the food going to be ready? Shaak told them it would be ready when they finished making it. They all told her that they did not know how to cook. She was hoping that at least one of them had some experience. The three Togruta ladies divided the girls into three groups. They went over all of the items they had purchased for the evening's stew. They talked about how to prepare each item, and when to add it to the pot. While they were going over all the preparation, one of the girls asked them why they were showing them all this. Shaak told them that they suspected that the Twi'lek did not communicate very much with each other. They probably have their own ideas on how they should run their own girls. Shaak was hoping that whoever the Twi'leks send, will not have much experience, if they come and find that the girls are preparing a meal every morning and every evening, they might think it is normal, and let them continue to do it. Now all the girls were really motivated.

They really liked it when the Togruta fed them regularly. It would be really nice if they continued to eat every day. The Togruta watched all the girls carefully, they wanted to see who was most comfortable, in the food preparation. To the girls' surprise, the Togruta declared the meal is ready. They all wanted to see what this stew tasted like. The Togruta could see that they were all proud of themselves for contributing to something they could eat. The girls asked the Togruta if they could stay with them the night, when it looked like they were getting ready to leave. So they stayed. They let the girls decide amongst themselves, who gets to sleep on the bed. At first they all tried to fit on the bed, but it wasn't big enough. Some of them just gave up and looked for their mat, because they were too tired. The Togruta gave a brand new blanket to everyone who left the bed for a mat. The girls asked, if they could keep it? The Togruta told them it is theirs, they did not have to use their towels as blankets anymore. When the girls on the bed saw the new blankets, they wanted one. The Togruta told them that the people on the bed did not need one, but the girls on the mats did. It wasn't long before they were all off the bed looking for a blanket. The Togruta had made sure that each blanket was identifiable by their new owners. When they all settled down to sleep, some of the girls offered to share their blanket with the Togruta. They all slept with someone who would share with them.

The next morning, the Togruta showed them how to make their own porridge for breakfast. Again watching who was the most comfortable with what they were doing. Comparing that to who the first risers were. After their breakfast, and they cleaned up after both meals, Shaak asked four of the girls to hold back for a minute while the rest of them hit the street. Shaak told the four, that they wanted to teach them how to shop for their groceries. They were to stop by the dress shop before the sun sets, so that they can all go shopping together. When the four came by the shop, they took them to buy their groceries. They told them what to look for. They taught them about touching, and smelling, and the colour of different fruits and vegetables. They told them that they had to be careful not to buy too much, or their new pimp will think they are wasting credits, and get angry with them. They told them if they did not buy enough someone would go to bed hungry. When it came time to pay, they were told to use the credits they had already earned that day, and it was important for them to keep the receipt. They dropped the groceries off in the apartment, and the Togruta, sent them back out on the streets.

That evening when the girls came into the apartment, Shaak asked the girls that had gone shopping, if they had their receipts. The girls who remembered, presented their receipts with what was left of their credits. Shaak praised them, because they were showing their pimp that they were not stealing credits, or underperforming. The ones who had lost their receipts, or forgot to get it, were told that they had just earned a beating from their pimp. They were very embarrassed, because when they saw how much credits they turned over compared to the other girls, they knew that if it wasn't the Togruta before them, they would have been severely beaten. That night, the Togruta had only the most proficient of the girls preparing the meal, while everyone else watched. It was a tasty meal. The next morning, the Togruta got some of the early risers to start preparing the porridge for breakfast. By the time everyone was up, the porridge was ready. After breakfast, the Togruta laid down the law for the house. Whoever was not involved in preparing the food that they ate, the purchasers were part of the preparers, was responsible for cleaning everything after their breakfast. The Togruta then set up a rotating schedule for the purchasers, and the evening meal cooks. The schedule started that day.

When the Togruta locked up the dress shop for the day, a couple of the girls approached them. They told them that they saw a Twi'lek enter the apartment. They asked them what they should do. They told them to follow their schedule, and hope for the best. The Twi'lek in question was overlooking his new domain, he saw the groceries on the counter, and helped himself to some fruit. Two of the girls came in earlier than he expected, so he asked them, what they are doing there? They told him they had come in to prepare their evening meal. He asked them, why there was two of them? They had to think fast, one of them said that for one of them to come in, they would have needed to have come in sooner. Since they both just finished with clients, they thought it would be faster if they both came in. He accepted their explanation, and they handed him all their credits, then they went to prepare the meal. While they were preparing the meal, the Twi'lek asked them, who purchased the groceries? They told him that two of the girls went shopping earlier today, they will give him their receipts, when they turn over their credits. He nodded his head, like he understood, and left them alone. When the other girls came in the two who had done the shopping also handed in their receipts. Even though the amount of credits they handed in was less than the other girls, when he added in the amount on the receipts, what they earned was on par with the other girls, they did not lose credits with the time they went shopping. They presented him with the first bowl of hot stew, as was his right. Then everyone else had theirs. When he was finished, he asked, if there was any left? They told him there was just a little. So he handed them the bowl and told them to give him what was left. They were able to scrape up for him, more than half a bowl. When he was finished he went to the girls who turned in their receipts and asked them if they could by some seasoning for him, when they buy groceries. They told him that it would be another group of girls buying groceries tomorrow. He asked them why that is? They remember what Shaak told them, and repeated it word for word. "We take turns buying groceries so it does not look like we are afraid to perform or job on the street." He liked their explanation. He went to the two girls who would be shopping the next day, and told them what type of seasoning he wanted them to buy him. One of the girls scheduled to cook the next day asked him, if he wanted them to throw it in the stew, or was it just for him? He told her the seasoning was just for him. She asked him where they should store it so they don't accidentally throw it in the stew. He pointed out where they should keep it, and all the girls who were designated cooks got up to see. He went back to the purchasers, and asked them if they could also purchase some meat? He likes meat in his stew. They told him they can get some good meat at a cheap price from the Togruta, but they don't issue receipts. He told them that was all right, they just need to record the amount of the meat purchase, on the back of the grocery receipt. All the girls slept well that night, knowing that he was willing to keep feeding them, they all promised in their heart to try and work harder, so they don't lose their privilege.

He had breakfast with them as well. He asked them what happened to the credits they earned, when there was no-one here. They told him the Togruta women were here looking after them, making sure they got the glitteryll they needed. He wondered who supplied them with the spice, none of the drug dealers he worked with did, or he would have heard about it. The Balosar don't deal in glitteryll, so they could not have gotten the spice from them. That left only the humans, who do all the uptown selling for them. He heard that the dress shop has a lot of uptown clients. Maybe some of them are bringing it back with them. He would have to keep an eye on the dress shop, to make sure they were not dealing out of their shop.

The only unexpected thing he did, was when the girls left to do the shopping, he would meet up with each of the other girls to take the credits they earned so far that day. He was afraid that if they carried too many credits, they would become a target for thieves and other drug addicts. He also hired some bodyguards, for the girls. When the girls whose turn it was to go shopping decided to go, they were supposed to inform one of the bodyguards, so he could follow them, and make sure they were safe. They were supposed to walk the streets, keeping an eye out for anyone who looked suspicious. And if a client tried to get away with a freebie, the girls were supposed to call one of them. The only ones allowed freebies were the bodyguards and the pimp.

Chitrah told Andriel the bad news. In half a month's time he would be assigned to Reaver Station for seven days, then assigned to Desevro for half a month. He was ordered to take her with him. He had to comply. These orders did not come from the Interior Ministry, they originated somewhere else. They were both pretty sure the Sith were behind this. Andriel complained that she was starting to show, they would know for sure that she is pregnant. Chitrah asked her if she remembered any designs for outfits, where the women had been to too many social gatherings, and needed an outfit to hide the extra weight. She remembered her mother had designed outfits for just that situation. If only she could remember her mother's designs. She promised Chitrah that she would come up with something. She could see the relief in his face, he was just as troubled by this situation as she was.

Unfortunately the timing could not be worse. Shaak was organising a new photo shoot for the dress shop. Between them they had more than twice the designs that they had for the first one. There were two purposes for this photo shoot. The obvious one getting all their new designs out there. The second, and not so obvious, was to get her image off the dress shop site. The last thing anyone wanted, was for the Sith coming to the dress shop looking for her. They had new girls modeling for them. The two secretaries who did it last time said they could not do it, they were in committed relationships, and did not want to jeopardize them. They did find four new secretaries that when they saw the dress shop's site, jumped at the opportunity to wear outfits like what they saw. The two older secretaries promised to mentor them through the post shoot period. They made sure they all had a good group of friends, who would be there to support them. So the dress shop was already seeing extra time being put in, to make sure all the outfits are ready.

It was going to be hard for Andriel to back off on her share of the sewing. So that she could spend some time designing, then sewing some outfits to hide her baby bump. Shaak was very understanding, she was just under a lot of pressure, and she did not like missing her time with her friend in the special room.

One thing that Andriel thought that might help Shaak is a good massage. Only she did not have the time to give her one, and Chitrah would find it too awkward to give her one. She talked to Chitrah about it, as he was massaging her shoulders. When he started massaging her feet, he told her that he had an idea, but he needed to talk with Shaak's father first. Andriel wondered why he had to talk to her father, but did not ask. Chitrah always had good ideas, and she was sure she would find out about it sooner or later.

What Chitrah wanted to do, was to use Heshaak as a model. It would be just like him practising on his own father. If he was agreeable then Shaak's companions could watch him practising on her father, than they could go right away and practise on her. If her father wanted, his companions could also watch, then they could go and practise on their wives.

Heshak really liked the idea. Almost every culture has some form of massage in it. When they were young he remembered massaging Shaak's mother's back and feet, but Chitrah was talking about his whole body. He had no-one to give him a massage, since he did not look for a new mate after Shaak's mother passed away. He was actually looking forward to getting a massage. He made all the arrangements, and let Chitrah know when it would happen. He chose the common area of his own private quarters. Shaak's bedroom opened up off the common room, as did his. It would not be appropriate to have all these people coming into his bedroom, so the common room it was. His companions private quarters were on either side of his, so they would not have far to go, when it came time to practise on their wives. Chitrah turned out to be a very capable instructor, and he made sure to cover every section of his body that he had demonstrated on, to keep it warm.

Shaak's father did not know how long the whole demonstration took, because somewhere in the demonstration he fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning, he was in his own bed. His companions kidded him about how loud he snored. They also told him that they were the ones to carry him to his bedroom, it reminded them about the one time he drank too much and they had to put him to bed. He stopped them from telling the whole story, in case Shaak was nearby listening.

Shaak woke up the next morning feeling fantastic. Andriel was right it was just what she needed. Shaak's companions were happy she felt better, and reminder her that when this was all over, she promised both of them a massage.

Andriel and Shaak, had the sewing machine going day and night. They were both careful to increase the amount of maintenance they did on the machine, they could not afford to have it break down during this critical time.

Andriel had remembered three basic designs for dresses to hide a woman's figure. She did some variations on the designs, so that she could wear a different outfit each day she was on the station.

Shaak was also able to make her deadline. They were both disappointed that Andriel and Chitrah would be on their way to Reaver Station, during their photo shoot. Heshaak, and the photographer and his wife agreed to be the chaperones for the dinner after the photo shoot. Shaak's father promised her that he had a traditional Togruta outfit that was considered formal wear on Shili, the Togruta's home world. Shaak could hardly wait to see him wear it, because he would not show it to her. She hoped he was not pulling her leg, and would show up only wearing a loincloth. He could do it, and she would be the one feeling embarrassed.

When they arrived on Reaver Station, Andriel was wearing what she called a fringe dress. Fabric was sewn to a simple base dress in tiers. She had four tiers on each of the three dresses of this design she had sewn. Each tier of material would end in long fringes of material. She loved the way the fringes exaggerated her movement, but at the same time it hid the figure. She had remembered her mother saying, that this design was popular with women who loved to dance. Because its movement really attracted the eyes of men. Andriel was not a good dancer, but she did like the way the men looked at her when she walked by.

Shaak had insisted that she make a fourth dress, it would look fantastic in the photo shoot, and would bring in more customers, who did not have the perfect figure.

Andriel was disappointed in how Reaver Station looked from the spaceport level. From space, as they approached, it was easily four times bigger than any spaceport Andriel had seen. From the spaceport level, they could not see any of the upper structure. To her it was an architectural flaw in its design. A space station that big, and that important, you would think that you would want to show it off from every window. It was only later that they found out it was designed and built by the military. A group not known for artistic flare or creativity.

The access from the spaceport level to the rest of Reaver Station was heavily guarded. Making Andriel whisper to Chitrah, that it seemed like they were entering a prison, rather than a recreational area, for entertaining the Military's best, and hardest working personnel. Chitrah felt the same way. They were assigned living accommodations with the personnel on leave, rather than with the staff. They guessed it was supposed to make them feel special, so that they would be more relaxed. Chitrah scanned their assigned apartment, he found listening devices in every room. Fortunately, other than the camera with the computer screen, there were no video devices in the apartment. Chitrah wrote a quick note to Andriel. "Careful what you say. They are listening." After she read it Chitrah took out his torch, and lit the note on fire. Suddenly the computer spoke up. "Attention unit occupants, open flames are not allowed in the residential units."

Chitrah apologised, "I'm sorry, I am currently on assignment to assist in station repair, and I was just testing a piece of my equipment."

"ID confirmed, Chitrah, senior computer technician, temporary assignment Reaver Station. Chitrah please refrain from testing your equipment in your residential unit."

"Understood."

Chitrah told Andriel that he had to go and check in, to see what his assignment is really all about, since it was considered morning on the station. Andriel would have to explore the station on her own. They would meet up for dinner. The station's computer would tell him where she is.

Andriel was not impressed that their every movement would be monitored. After Chitrah left, Andriel put away all their belongings. She than checked station time on the computer display, she had time to explore before lunch. She called up a display of the station. It showed her where their apartment is, and where different amenities could be found. She wasn't interested in the 24 hour nightclubs or casinos. Technically on this station they should have been called 25 hour establishments. So she removed them from the display. Next she removed all the places she considered drinking establishments. She expanded the view to get a better understanding of where everything else was located. She decided she would first check out the shops, then she would stop off at one of their tea shops/cafés for lunch.

Chitrah was told that his assignment was to repair a damaged computer nexus, the nexus has been temporarily bypassed, but they need it operational, as soon as possible.

Chitrah had to take a regular lift, down to the level he was interested in. Then he had to ask the station's computer, to give him access to the maintenance corridor. After verifying his id, the computer granted him access.

Chitrah found the nexus, and saw that it was intentionally damaged. Ordinarily he would have called it sabotage, but is it really sabotage if the Sith did it deliberately, to their own station.

Chitrah examined it carefully, to see if anything was salvageable. Once he was satisfied, he went back to the maintenance office to file a report. Because the damage was deliberate, he would also have to file a report with station security. In the area where it asked if he suspected anyone, he checked of yes, but did not identify anyone.

After filling his report, he then had to call up the maintenance drawing of that particular nexus, he would have to order every part individually, and rebuild it completely by hand. It would take him close to seven days to do it. After submitting his order, he decided to take his lunch break. Enough parts should arrive in maintenance by the time he was finished his lunch.

Andriel was disappointed with what she found in the shops. Everything she found there, she could buy on Lianna, and for a cheaper price. She understood that if you were coming from a place like Eriadu, you would have thought you had stumbled upon heaven. Still she would have thought the best items in the Empire would have been on display, not your average items. The dress shop carried the same cookie cutter dresses they sold on Lianna. They should have just called it Lianna Station, instead of Reaver Station. She found a nice tea shop where she could sit out front in the patio, and watch the foot traffic outside. They had an impressive selection of teas, and a nice lunch menu. They brought her, her tea right away, and told her that her lunch would take a couple of minutes. She told them that she was not in a hurry, they could take their time, while she enjoys her tea.

While she was waiting, four ladies came up to her table and asked if they could sit with her. Andriel knew at a glance that they were all military. From their height and build, she suspected they all had a common ancestry. It was the skin tone and eye colour that set them apart, something that a seamstress/dress designer would notice. They mentioned that they were all here with their husbands, who were all tied up with a conference, for the next seven days. They asked her what part of the military she was connected to? She told them that she is not connected to the military, she is a civilian. They all feigned surprise, though she could tell from their eyes that they weren't. They thought that civilians were not allowed on Reaver Station. How was it that she is there? She told them that her husband is a field computer technician for the Interior Ministry. He has been temporarily reassigned to assist with maintenance on Reaver Station.

They started asking her a lot of questions about Chitrah, many of them personal. Andriel decided to put a stop to it. "Why are you asking so many personal questions about my husband? Don't your husbands keep you satisfied?"

That shut them up, and red faced to boot. Andriel was satisfied with the results, and sipped on her tea. As military personnel they had never experienced a civilian talking to them like that. The Sith had warned them that she is no ordinary civilian, they should treat her as a special ops' wife. They learnt their lesson and apologised for making their questions too personal. They knew they blew it, now questions about her husband were off limits.

They changed their tact and started asking her about herself. When she told them that she is a seamstress and dress designer (which they already knew from their briefing), they asked her what she thought about the dress designs in the dress shop? They all loved them, and were planning on buying some before heading back to their bases. She told them she was not at all impressed, they were basic designs engineered for computer operated assembly machines. Their purpose was not to enhance the beauty of the wearer, but to provide the wearer with some protection from the elements in an aesthetically pleasing manner.

They could not believe it, she just shattered the way they had looked at those dresses. They asked if she could go to the dress shop with them, after lunch, and explain how a dress should look. Andriel told them she would love too, if they could promise that she would not get thrown out. They assured her that no-one would throw her out.

Chitrah was not surprised to find a Security Officer waiting at the entrance to the maintenance corridor. They both had to have their id checked before the stations computer would grant them access. The Officer asked him, if he was sure he knew who had sabotaged the station's equipment? Chitrah told him that he was sure who done it, and it was not sabotage. The Officer asked Chitrah to explain himself. Chitrah told him that the damage was done by the Sith. Because this is their station, as is everything in the Empire, any deliberate damage they do cannot be called sabotage. That would explain the unusual way this technician wrote up the report. When they arrived at the nexus, Chitrah pointed out the damage. He showed him how he identified it as lightsabre damage. The officer told him that he can't write that in his report. They would kick him off the station, even if it is true. Chitrah told him that he knew this. He suggested the officer write the 'technician has suspicions but no substantiating evidence.' The officer liked that, and wrote it down, getting Chitrah to check that he spelt everything properly.

The Security Officer was about to do an image capture of the nexus, but Chitrah stopped him. He told Chitrah he would be in trouble if he did not take the image. Chitrah told him that if he took the image, he would be fired. He would not be in trouble for not submitting an image. In fact he will find that it will be classified as no further investigation required. This technician seemed to know his stuff.

The Officer asked Chitrah, why they would damage the station then cover up the investigation? Chitrah told him that the Sith were too arrogant, and did not think they are smart enough to figure this out without their help. The shocked officer stared at Chitrah, "You just said that out loud!" Chitrah told him not to worry they can't hear anyone in here. Than he challenged him to contact the Security Office from here. So the officer asked the station computer to connect him with the Security Office. Silence.

So he asked Chitrah, why they did it? Chitrah told him that they needed a lame excuse to bring him and his wife to the station for observation. He will not be able to leave until he finishes rebuilding this nexus.

"Why?"

"They are hoping that my wife and I will conceive a Sith."

"Your one of those couples!"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They picked a great mate for me."

The Officer patted him on the back and left. He actually liked him. When he went back to the office, he ran a security check on Chitrah. There was not very much information. There was his picture he was listed as married, his occupation is contractor/instructor for the Interior Ministry. His security clearance is higher than the officer had ever seen before, and the rest of his file was classified. The officer had no qualms about submitting his report the way this technician suggested.

In the dress shop Andriel explained the barriers placed before the people who designed the dresses, because of the limitations in the machines used to assemble them. She then pointed out the differences between the way a seamstress assembles a dress, and the way a machine assembles a dress. She pointed out that none of the dresses will actually fit any of them, but that they will kind of fit all of them. If she designed a dress and assembled it for one of them, it would only fit the one she designed for properly. Sure the other three could put it on and wear it, because their bodies were similar, but if they ever wore a properly fitting dress, they would notice the difference right away. They asked Andriel if she could make one of these dresses fit them properly. Andriel said she would have no problems, since they did have the basic designs for a dress. All she needed was a good sewing machine. They all wondered if they could have the Sith requisition a sewing machine for Andriel. The store clerk, who was listening in on everything, told them that there is a sewing machine in the back room but she did not know if it worked. The ladies told her to show it to Andriel. She led them to the back room. It was not a commercial machine. Andriel plugged it in and powered it up. The computer electronics, ran a self-diagnostic. It seemed to work fine, but then it signalled a mechanical failure. Andriel powered off the machine, and unplugged it. Then she opened it up and started checking components. She mentioned that the machine had never been maintained. She found a broken component, and was able to fish it out of the machine. One of the ladies took the broken part and recorded all the information she could find, about the machine. She asked Andriel, "If I can get you a replacement. Can you fix the machine, and make the alterations you mentioned?"

"If this is all that is wrong with it. Then the answer is yes."

The lady left the others to watch over Andriel, while she went off to see if she could find a replacement part. The other ladies asked Andriel if there was anything else she needed to do before she could perform alterations. Andriel told them that the only other thing she would need to do is check that their undergarments fit them properly.

They decided to ask her why later, as they hurried next door to the lingerie shop. Of the three, two of them did not have properly fitting undergarments. The third admitted that as a developing young lady, her mother and her seamstress friend, explained to her, how to find properly fitting undergarments. After they had been properly fitted. They decide to go somewhere nice for a drink. They found a patio that served more adult drinks than tea. After placing their order (Andriel ordered a fruit juice combination), the other lady showed up. She had intercepted their server and ordered a drink as well. At the table she told them she was able to find a replacement part, but it would take 5 days to be delivered.

The two ladies that had been properly fitted, told her of their experience, and of how much better they feel. She was sorry she missed it and asked Andriel if she would go back with her later, to make sure she is properly fitted. Andriel said she would.

When their drinks came, Andriel took a sip of her drink, and told the ladies her drink has been poisoned. The ladies glanced at the drink preparation station, and saw a man lurking nearby, watching them. When he saw they were all looking at him, he took off running. All the military ladies gave chase, one of them calling out to the station computer, to notify Security that they have a suspect on the run. Security automatically secured all exits from the area. The guy smashed face first into an exit door, trying to open it to get away. But it would not budge. The four women where on him in a flash, and had him secured on the ground. The only thing the guy said was, "How did she know." That was something the women wanted to know as well. They told the computer that the subject is secure. Could they send an Officer? All the exit doors opened, and in no time two Officers showed up and took control of the suspect. One of the ladies came and took Andriel's drink and handed it to one of the Security Officers to file a complaint, and to let them know that the Sith would want a copy of all their paperwork, including a copy of the report on the contents of the cup. She told them as well, that he had confessed to placing something in her cup.

That was all they needed to know. Now they could run a full scale interrogation of the suspect. It had been a long time since they last activated the interrogation droid.

When the ladies returned to where Andriel was sitting, they asked her, how she knew something had been slipped into her drink? She told them that she is Devaronian, not only was she immune to most poisons, put it also gave her the ability to detect them in her food and drink. That is why it is almost impossible to poison a Devaronian. The ladies all wished that they had that ability, it would give them an edge in competing for promotions in the military hierarchy. People were known to poison their rivals when it came to competing for promotions.

By the time Andriel had finished her replacement drink. The one lady returned from the Security Office. Andriel assured her that she had kept an eye on all their drinks, when they got up to chase after the bad guy. None of their drinks were touched. Afterwards they went back to the lingerie shop where Andriel helped make sure the one lady was fitted properly. At the lingerie shop the station's computer informed Andriel where she could meet up with her husband. The ladies asked her if they could meet up with her tomorrow, they enjoyed talking with her and appreciated all the help she had given them. Andriel told them she did not mind. After breakfast she would tell the computer where her friends could meet her.

Before this assignment, they never would have thought that they could consider someone from an alien species, as a friend. They all went off to file their reports for the day, and to check the reports from Security. They all had chills when they read that Andriel was not the actual target, they all were. The perp confessed that he had seen a table of beautiful women, he picked one drink at random, and waited for the woman to start feeling ill, so he could step up, and offer to escort the lady to her room. There he could have his way with her, all night if he wanted, and if he left before she woke up, she would not have any recollection that he was even there. He would not have slipped it into the red woman's drink if he knew that she could detect it.

When asked where he purchased it, he told them that a stranger had approached him in the spaceport level, because he was in uniform, and offered to sell him some. Because he had used it before with great success, he did not hesitate to buy it. The analysis of the contents of Andriel's cup, showed that there was a high enough concentration of the rape drug, that it would be lethal to 50% of the women who drank it. The perp was being charged with attempted rape, and attempted murder. They were also checking their files to see when he was here last, if a woman died from a rape drug overdose in that time he would also be charged with her murder. All the ladies felt that because Andriel had been with them, she just saved them from being raped and possibly murdered. But they were unable to confess it to anyone else.

Andriel was excited to see Chitrah, and gave him a big kiss. She would have kissed him anyway, but she knew they had to put on a show for the audio and video recorders. She told him about meeting four interesting women, and about the rape drug that was slipped in her drink. Chitrah stopped dead in his tracks when he heard about the rape drug. Andriel could tell that he was very upset. They had both been warned that this was too common of an occurrence on the station. They were also warned that it was both men and women that were the targets for rape. Looking down and speaking under his breath, he told her that she would have to sample everything they ate and drank, when they were together. She squeezed his arm to let him know she understood. Chitrah felt he was safe eating his lunch in the staff cafeteria, it is a high security area.

That evening while they were enjoying their dinner, the Sith that watching them eat, spoke out. "There she goes again. Why is she taking food off his plate?"

One of the ladies who was with her earlier that day, told the Sith that she is protecting him.

The Sith scoffed, "How is she protecting him?"

"If you would have read my report from today. You would have read that she identified herself as being Devaronian, not only is she immune to most poisons, but she can detect them in food and drink. That was how we were able to capture that rapist this afternoon. She is making sure that his food is not poisoned."

The Sith was glad the room was dark, he had only glanced at their reports, and did not really read them.

"How does this help us understand their relationship?"

"It means she cares about him enough that she wants to protect him."

Sometimes these Sith can be so dense. It's a good thing they are not mind readers. The Sith could detect that she was not thinking good things about him, but he did not care, since he gets that impression from just about everyone he meets, including other Sith.

The next morning Andriel put on a bubble dress. It can come out either above or below the mountains of womanhood depending on what the woman wanted, and curve down until the mid-thigh, or just above the knee. Andriel's dress started above the mountains.

Chitrah thought it looked more like a teardrop, than a bubble. Then he quickly told her that she made it look good.

Andriel knew how she looked in this dress, she was expecting a lot of comments behind her back. What is important is that it hid her baby bump. When she met up with the four ladies, of course they asked her about the dress. She told them what it was called, and that it was something different to wear. One of the ladies came right out and asked her why she was hiding her figure. She told them that both she and her husband like to eat good food. She is anticipating that she might be putting on some extra weight this trip, and brought outfits that would hide it.

They had all watched Andriel and Chitrah eat dinner last night. If she keeps sampling all his food, she would definitely be packing on extra weight before they left.

One of the ladies asked her about her mother. Andriel said she would rather not talk about her right now. They pressed Andriel to talk about her. Andriel became angry, "My mother is a Master Seamstress and Dress Designer. She used to be my mentor and best friend. When the Sith Empire forced me to marry my husband, I had to sever all ties with my family and my clan. To them I am as one who is dead."

The women were horrified, they were never told this part about their relationship. They asked her, "What about your husband?"

"He also had to sever all ties with his family and his clan."

"I mean do you like him, I'm not sure I could if I was in your place."

"At first I hated my husband, it took me a while to see that he was just as much a victim as I was. You have to understand that my husband is a very caring and intelligent man. He saw in me the qualities of the person he wanted as his life-mate. We were both brought up with the understanding that there is no such option as divorce, when it comes to marriage. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone he loves, and started loving me. It worked, because now I am deeply in love with him."

The women did not know how to take this. They could tell that Andriel was sincere in telling them what she just did. They knew from Chitrah's file that he is a very intelligent man, ranked as one of the top three computer technicians in the Empire. Everything she said fits with what they know about them. It was just hard to believe that it is true.

No wonder the Sith are having trouble understanding this relationship. Love is a foreign concept to them. The Sith cannot understand, but the women could. The better they got to know Andriel, the more they believed her. One of them told her that they found her to be a remarkable women. Andriel's cheeks got darker, and she thanked the woman for her compliment. Another asked her why her cheeks had suddenly become darker? They became even darker with that question and now her forehead was getting darker. Andriel told them that just as their cheeks become redder when their red blood accumulates there, her cheeks becomes darker when her black blood accumulates there. Now they understood, Andriel was embarrassed.

They switched to a safer subject and talked about skin tone and colour. That afternoon they took Andriel back to the dress shop and had her pick out dresses whose colour would go good with their skin tone. They had to admit that her selections looked good on them. Then Andriel asked one lady to put on a dress that looked good on her friend, they were surprised to see how bad it looked on her. She told them that the only colours that they could all wear was black and white. Black with white trim, the colours of their dress uniforms.

That evening when Chitrah and Andriel were in bed, Chitrah whispered into Andriel's ear that they have to do it. Andriel whispered back that it wasn't right. Chitrah agreed, but they have to do it anyway, because they are listening. Andriel agreed.

The Sith asked the technicians why they could not make out what they were saying. The technicians replied that this is the best they could do with the quality of listening devices that had been installed. Then the Sith asked, what was that noise they were making. After listening for a while, he told the Sith that it sounded like they are having sex. The Sith's face brightened, the ladies had written in their reports that they believed the couple had a healthy relationship. Now they had they audio evidence to prove it.

Chitrah felt unclean for what he was doing to his wife. This was not love. They were having sex for the benefit of those listening. They were cheap performers. When he finally released his seed, and collapsed on top of his wife he wanted to cry. But she hugged him to herself and told him not to be upset, she still loved him. He kissed her for that, and held onto her. He needed her strength now, just as much as she needed his. They comforted each other, both looking forward to when they could leave this evil place, and truly show each other the love they have for each other, without prying eyes or ears.

The next morning Andriel put on a dress that was more daring than her previous two. This time she had taken two thin pieces of material. She took one end of each material over her shoulder, and attached it to itself under her armpit. Doing the same thing with the other piece of material. She then joined them together in the small of her back in a V shape. Starting at the shoulder she draped material down over her mountains, and attaching it to the thin material on the opposite side. She started again on the opposite shoulder, draping it over her mountains, and attaching to the opposite side. She continued down her front so the draped material formed a loose weave pattern. She had to stich the weave pattern shut by hand without it being seen, so the weave would not open up when she moved, revealing the skin underneath. She ended up with an outfit that left her back exposed, yet the draped material hid the shape of her front and sides. Chitrah told her that even with her shape hidden, by having her back exposed, she still looked very appealing. Andriel liked the way she looked in it. Unfortunately she did not have enough time to make an extra one for the photo shoot. Shaak told her that if she had time, she would sew one herself. She believed that it would have appeal across a wide range of body types. Andriel just called it her draped dress.

They ladies really liked it. They thought it was much nicer than her bubble dress. That afternoon, when they ladies made their usual stop for a rest break and drinks. Andriel decided to get up and bring back her drink once it was made. As she was walking back to their table, a man brushed by her, and she actually saw him slip something into her drink. She was mad. She swept his feet out from underneath him. She smashed her free hand into his upper back while he was falling. Causing him to come down hard, face forward on the concrete floor. She flipped him onto his back, and sat on his chest, pinning his arms with her knees. She pinched his nose closed with her free had, and started pouring her drink down his throat. He either had to drink it or choke on it. Then she started yelling at him, "Why do you want to rape me? Why?"

She had moved so fast, that the ladies were caught completely off guard. Two of them had to pull Andriel off of the pervert. While the other two restrained the man for Security. Andriel told them that he put something in her drink while she was carrying it back to their table. The ladies hoped there was enough residual liquid for the Security Lab to test it. He had actually drunk most of it, even though he was still coughing violently, because of the amount that went down the windpipe.

After the Security Officers took the guy away, the four ladies had a conference. They realised that the perp was not going to remember anything for hours, after being forced to drink Andriel's drink, if it really is a rape drug. That meant they could do whatever they wanted to him. They had overheard him telling Security that he is a high ranking military officer. This was a golden opportunity to work over a high ranking officer, and not be punished, because he would not be able to remember anything.

They were sure, Security would chose not to remember them being there, as well. They told Andriel that they need to take her to the Security Office to file a report. It only took Andriel a few minutes for her to fill in the report. She saw her four companions talking to a couple of Security Officers. She also saw the Officers hand them some half gloves, the type you wear if you were going to be punching the large bag.

They had left the door ajar to the back area of the office, from the room they had placed Andriel in. She heard them yell as they punched and kicked the bag. Andriel wondered why they decided to work out now of all times. She had nothing to do, so she just sat there and waited for them. It was at least twenty minutes before they remember about her. When they came into the room, she suddenly understood what type of bag they were practising on. She told the one lady that she needs to wash the blood off of her leg, before they head out to the general public. They all looked at her leg, and sure enough she had drops of blood on it.

Chitrah was beside himself, when Andriel told him what had happened. She has four bodyguards, and still someone thought they could get away with raping her. Unfortunately his only recourse was to complain to the head of the maintenance department.

That evening Chitrah encouraged Andriel to complain out loud in their apartment. It was time to take advantage of the microphones. "Chitrah, when can we leave? I don't like it here. There are too many bad men. I want to go home."

Chitrah explained to Andriel that he cannot leave, until he had completed his maintenance assignment. They only way they could leave earlier, was if they would authorise him to start working double shifts. Then he would be done in two days instead of four. They both hoped the Sith would allow him to finish the job sooner.

The next morning, when Chitrah went into the head of the maintenance department's office, to complain. He told Chitrah that he had heard about what happened the other day with his wife. He had just received authorisation for him to be allowed to work double shifts. All Chitrah had said, was that he wanted to talk to him.

Chitrah had the stations computer relay a message to Andriel. He had the computer tell her that they would still be meeting for dinner, but he would be heading straight back to work afterwards.

The ladies had heard the message that was relayed to Andriel. They had really completed their assignment two days ago, but they had gotten used to hanging out with her, so they kept meeting up with her. They asked her what she would be doing with her time. When her husband went back to work. She told them that she had not decided yet. They asked her if it was okay if they hung out with her after her dinner with her husband. She told them that that was their time to spend with their husbands. The one lady said her husband was so wrapped up with the conference that he doesn't even notice that she is there. The other ladies said it was the same with their husbands. Andriel told them that she would be delighted to enjoy their company.

When they met with Andriel after dinner, the computer interrupted them, before they could decide what to do. It informed the one lady that a package had arrived for her, and was being held for her in administration. She became excited and told the others, that it is the replacement part for the sewing machine. She told them to rush over to the dress shop, and not to let them close. She would go and bring the part to them. The sales clerk had just shut off the lights and was getting ready to lock the door and set the alarm. The ladies said that they would contact Security when they were ready to leave, so that they could make sure the door is secure, and the alarm set. The sales clerk's intuition told her that she would be better off, letting them do what they wanted. So she agreed and left.

Andriel went into the back room, and found the toolkit and oiler for maintaining the sewing machine. She started dismantling the machine to give it its first ever maintenance. The other ladies waited in the store front for their friend. When she finally showed up, she told them she was worried at first, since the lights were off in the store, but then she saw some movement, and knew everything was okay. They secured the front door, and went into the backroom to watch Andriel.

The precision with which Andriel handled the parts of the machine, made them all think, that it was like watching a good bomb technician dismantle a bomb. After it was apart Andriel started reassembling the sewing machine, cleaning each part, and adding a touch of oil where it was needed. They asked her why she was putting so little oil on the moveable parts. She told them that they only needed a hint of oil. Any more than that, and it could come out of the machine and onto the fabric being sewn. When she came to where she needed to insert the replacement part, she held out her hand. The lady forgot that she had not given the part to Andriel. She quickly opened the box it came in, and gave her the part. When Andriel finished reassembling the machine, she looked around for some scrap fabric, to test it with. When she found what she wanted, she plugged the machine in and powered it up. They had to wait a couple of minutes while the machine ran its self-diagnostics. When it signalled that it was standing by, Andriel set it to basics, and started sewing to see how the machine functioned. When she was satisfied, she told them that she would be ready to start doing alterations in the morning. She powered off the machine and unplugged it, because she did not know why they had kept it unplugged.

One of the ladies told the station's computer that they would need someone from Security to secure the shop door and set the alarm. The computer told them that they did not need someone from Security. It could do it itself, as soon as they all exited the store, and closed the front door. When the front door closed, they could hear the locking mechanism being activated.

Andriel confirmed the station time with the computer. It would still be at least an hour before Chitrah would be on his way back to the apartment. Andriel did not want to be in the apartment by herself. She asked the computer which level her husband is working on? She recognised the level, it only had nightclubs and casinos. One of the ladies figured out why Andriel was asking the computer these questions. She told Andriel that she knew of a shop that sold frozen desserts, and hot drinks. It would be a nice place for her to wait for her husband. Andriel liked the idea, and the other ladies were keen on checking it out.

The next morning when they met after breakfast. They all went to the dress shop. The ladies payed for the dresses the shop keeper had been holding for them. Then they all went into the back room. Andriel picked one of them at random. Had them put their new dress on and started checking it for what alterations she wanted to do. Unfortunately, she had no chalk to mark the alterations and she did not find very many pins. It was going to be hard to get the alterations right.

When she knew in her mind what she needed to do. She had the lady take the dress off and turned it inside out. She asked the lady with the dress off if she could borrow one of her knives. The lady turned red, she wondered how Andriel knew she had a couple of knives on her. She handed one to Andriel, and told her how to activate the blade. Andriel told her that she was likely to cut up the dress if the blade is activated. She assumed the blade was sharp enough on its own that it could cut thread. The lady said it is. The shop keeper would come into the back room, to watch everything Andriel was doing, in fact she was disappointed whenever the computer told her a customer entered the store. When Andriel was ready to start sewing, she asked if one of the ladies could go to the tea shop, and get her some tea. She told them what type of tea she would like. It felt good to be sewing and sipping tea. From time to time she would stop sewing, turn it outside out, and had the lady try it on again to make sure she was getting the alterations right. When Andriel had finished, she asked the lady to try on an unaltered dress, then she had her put on the dress she had just finished altering. Everyone could see the difference, and the lady was surprised that it felt more comfortable. Andriel told her that the difference between the altered and unaltered dress, was about the same difference between the altered dress, and a dress designed just for her. She was impressed.

Andriel picked the next person, and started the process all over again. The ladies noticed that whenever Andriel sent them for a cup of tea, she always asked for a different type. When the shop keeper went out to serve a customer, one of the ladies started sharing with Andriel the information they had found out about the military officer who slipped the rape drug into her drink. First, it was a different drug than what the first perp had used, so there are at least two dealers working the spaceport level. He said that the reason he picked Andriel, is because he had never had sex with an alien species before. He also told the interrogating officers, that he liked being manhandled by the alien, and was disappointed when her friends pulled her off. Because he is a high ranking officer, the Station Commander told Security that they would not be pressing charges, instead he has been confined to his quarters, until his leave is up.

Andriel was not sure how to take it, that he enjoyed being manhandled by her. But she was quite upset that he was not being charged. They told her not to be upset, that the military knows how to deal with men like him. The reason he is not being charged, is because there would be too many civilians needing to get involved in the case, and the case could be leaked, causing embarrassment to the Military. Instead his permanent records are now marked as being, not worthy of promotion.

She did not tell Andriel that it was the Sith who had been watching her, who wrote this in his files. He was furious that this officer would interfere with his experiment. So if it wasn't for the Sith, the officer may have gotten away with it.

His wife has been notified about what he tried to do, and has filed for an uncontested divorce. The ladies believe she filed for divorce, because she found out that he is marked as being, not worthy of promotion, and did not want to keep her career chained to his.

They told Andriel that through their contacts in the Military, they had found out that as soon as he returns to his base, he will find out that he is being transferred to Balmorra. That is the same thing as a death sentence to him. There is still fighting going on there, between Republic forces, and the troops of the Sith Empire, despite the Treaty of Corusant. The Republic snipers are very keen on shooting high ranking officers of the Empire.

Andriel felt better, he was still going to get punished, but in a different way. She managed to finish alterations on three dresses before they decided to break for lunch. The three ladies which had alterations done to one of their dresses, were wearing that dress, which made the fourth lady a little jealous of her friends. During lunch Andriel assured them that she would have all eight of their dresses completed by this evening. She expected that the alterations on their second dress should go faster than the ones on the first dress. After lunch, when she had finished alterations on the fourth ladies dress, Andriel reversed the order that she had worked on the ladies dresses. The fourth lady became the first lady to have alterations completed on her second dress.

When Andriel left to have dinner with Chitrah, she only had two dresses left to finish. Chitrah told her that he would be finished early this evening, and has already notified maintenance. They told him that they could not release him until they had tested the rebuilt nexus. Since shuttles to the surface stop operating shortly after dinner, station time. They will have to wait until the morning before they can take a shuttle down to the surface.

Because Chitrah would probably be finished before she was, he would wait for her outside the dress shop. Then she could take him to the dessert shop, where she waited for him last night. Andriel readily agreed.

One more night and they would be free of this place.

After dinner the shop keeper turned off the lights, locked the main door, and went into the back room, to continue watching Andriel. She felt that she could do what Andriel was doing. Andriel told her that it is much harder than it looked. She was relying on years of experience as a seamstress, to do what she is doing. When she was doing the last lady's dress, she showed on the ladies body which measurements should have been done, if it was to be done right. She showed her where on the dress she would have drawn chalk lines to know how much to take it in the required amount. She told her what the spacing for pins should be for re-sewing the seams, or they could bunch up and be crooked. She could get away with fewer pins because of her experience sewing with many different machines.

The shop keeper was intimidated when Andriel explained the proper procedure for doing alterations. That is when she realised that Andriel must be a Master Seamstress, to make what she was doing, seem so simple.

The four ladies were overjoyed with their new dresses. They could hardly wait until they could return to their bases to show them off to their husbands. They were sure that they were going to be the envy of all the women on the base. This turned out to be the best special assignment they ever had.

Andriel and Chitrah arrived on Desevro, late in the morning. Since they could see no hotels, they assumed they would be staying in the Ministry's married residence. At the Ministry, Chitrah found out that the only reason he is on Desevro, was because another Ministry is paying the expenses, for their trip from Lianna, to Reaver Station, and back again. The only costs the Interior Ministry was incurring, was their shuttle trips, and their residence on Desevro.

There are no challenging computer installations for him. There was no major industry. There was not a significant amount of imports or exports. Nothing was being produced for the Sith Empire. In fact Chitrah was the first field computer technician to come to the planet. Any assignments he did, would allow the Ministry to monitor, a stagnant economy.

Chitrah can expect a hostile reception, where ever he goes, so two troopers have been assigned to accompany him, on every assignment. Just so the locals don't challenge his right, to do his assignments. They were also warned, that the locals would always refer to none locals as Hutts, even if they are humans like themselves. Andriel and Chitrah, had already encountered this, when they exited the shuttle terminal. At first they were amused that they could be mistaken for a Hutt, now they know the locals are being purposely derogatory, and ignorant. The Ministry official himself, took Andriel and Chitrah to their assigned apartment. He told them that they could have the day to settle in and get orientated. After unpacking Andriel asked the apartment computer to connect them to the local net. She was hoping to see a map of the area, and what shops were nearby. The computer told her there is no local net. She asked the computer if she could see a map of the local area. The only image the computer found was a schematic drawing of the residence itself. Andriel told the computer she wanted to see the area around the residence, not the residence itself. The computer told her that no such drawings existed. The only images of the area around the residence, were aerial images taken by the Ministry, and she would have to get a copy from the Ministry itself.

Andriel asked Chitrah, how he was supposed to find the location of his assignments, if there are no maps available? Chitrah thought that was a good question. He could only imagine that he would be given an aerial image, with the assignment marked on it. Since they could not get any information from the computer, they decided to go to the married residence cafeteria for lunch. They found they were the only ones in the cafeteria, except for the staff. They were told that no-one eats their lunch there, since they all worked for the Ministry, and would take their lunch in the Ministry's cafeteria. The staff offered to make something special just for them. Andriel and Chitrah both said that they would be happy with whatever they usually made themselves for lunch. The staff did not what to tell them that they all made something different, so the one staff member decided to make them something special. She made them each a bowl of soup, a toasted cheese sandwich, and a nice fresh tossed salad on the side. When Chitrah went to pay, no-one knew what to charge him, they ended up charging them for half a standard dinner plate, for each of them, and a drink was included. After their lunch, they asked the cafeteria staff, if there was anything nearby worth seeing? The staff started laughing, until they realised that Andriel and Chitrah were serious. They told them there was nothing to see, except the weeds trying to grow by the side of the road.

If they go into a local shop, the locals will either ignore them completely, or call them a Hutt, and tell them to leave. Andriel and Chitrah wondered what type of planet they found themselves on. When they went for a walk, they found evidence of wide scale destruction. But the evidence was very old. They found little evidence of any type of rebuilding going on. They both wondered if this is how Eriadu will look in a few thousand years, if they continue to refuse to rebuild. In the late afternoon they came across a bakery that also had sweet treats. They both decided to indulge themselves. They went into the shop, looking over the treats on display. They were the only customers in the store. The baker ignored them completely. After a while Andriel got fed up with the ignorant baker.

"I can tell you are very busy, we should probably come back when there is no line-up."

The baker snorted, "What do you Hutts know about business."

"Apparently more than you! I was taught by my mother when I was still quite young, that a business either grows, or it dies. I see before me two classic symptoms of a dying business."

"Yeah! What would they be?"

"Poor customer service, and an overstocked inventory. At this time of day, a good baker's shelves should almost be bare. Yours look as full as they should have looked in the morning."

With that exchange over, Andriel and Chitrah left. They did not know that they had struck a nerve with the baker. When they arrived back at the residence, the dinner selections were already out. As Andriel and Chitrah made their selections. The staff member serving them gave them extra-large portions, she thought they could use it after their walk. Andriel and Chitrah were glad that at least someone was nice to them, and thanked her, being rewarded with a smile.

After dinner they talked about what Andriel could do on Desevro. After their reception at the bakery, they did not hold out much hope for her finding a position at a dress shop. Chitrah told her that he did not see any reason for her to stay on Desevro. They gave the Sith what they wanted on the space station. They would not require her to stay there with him.

This was their first night together, without prying eyes or ears. They both wanted to share the love they felt in their heart for their life-mate. Chitrah told Andriel that her baby bump definitely looked bigger, maybe she should ask to go back to Lianna, right away. Andriel felt that she needed to give the dress shop a chance.

The next morning after breakfast, Chitrah went to the Ministry's office, were he was introduced to the two troopers, who would be his bodyguards for the rest of his time on Desevro. Then he was given a large blown up aerial image of the area around the Ministry with the buildings in question marked. He was also given a list of the business names in case they mismarked a building. He was told that it was okay for him to come back to either the Ministry, or Residence, for lunch.

Outside the troopers had a repulser-lift vehicle that they normally used to drive around officers. In place of the little flag that they used to denote the rank of the officer they were driving around (for ease of going through checkpoints), they had a little flag of the emblem of the Interior Ministry.

Andriel spent the morning looking for a dress shop, without any luck. When she returned to the residence for lunch, she was surprised to find Chitrah there with two troopers. Chitrah told her that they had just ordered, if she hurried and was able to get the attention of the cafeteria staff, they might not be too far ahead in their preparations, that they could just add hers to theirs. Andriel told the cafeteria staff member that she would have whatever they were having. Then went back to the table to sit with the guys. Chitrah introduced her to his bodyguards. Like everyone they were surprised to find out that she is his wife. Chitrah told them that it is a long story, and he had about half month's worth of work, during which he could share it with them. They understood that he wanted to spend his lunch talking with his wife.

Chitrah brought out the aerial image, and Andriel showed Chitrah were she had already been, and where she was going to try next, that afternoon. The troopers asked out of curiosity, what she is looking for? She told them she is a seamstress, and was hoping to find a local dress shop, where she could work. They wished her luck, she could tell that they were very sceptical about her being able to work in a local shop.

Chitrah told her about his reception at the first business he went to. They did not want to let him in, but could not stop him, because of his help. He can imagine how happy they will be when he presents them with a bill, demanding that they pay the Ministry for the services they never wanted. The Troopers smiled when they heard him put it that way.

Lunch was ready. When Chitrah got up to pay for everything, the cafeteria worker told him that they were instructed to place his lunch bill on the Ministry's tab. Andriel was doing a lot of walking. She did not mind, because she felt it was beneficial to her and the baby, especially since there are no pollutants in the air.

When she finally found a dress shop, her heart started racing. The moment of truth had arrived. She opened the door and went in. When the proprietor came out she looked quite frazzled.

The young lady had recently inherited the business from her aunt, since she was the only surviving relative. Her aunt had tried teaching her how to be a dressmaker when she was younger, but she was always interested in other things. Now she found that she knew next to nothing, and could not keep up with what people expected of her. Every morning, after her aunt passed away, she prayed to whoever was out there, if they could send her someone to help her. When she saw the red Hutt in her shop, she could not take it anymore. She yelled at her to get out. That they don't serve Hutts in her shop. They lady tried to say something, but she would not give her a chance to speak. She kept yelling at her to get out. When she left and the door closed behind her, she heard the red Hutt, through the door, say, "The blessing with which you bless strangers, will come back and bless you!"

Andriel was very upset when she walked away from the dress shop. She did not know why she said what she said. She felt that she had to say something. Now she just wanted to go home. When Chitrah made it back to their apartment, he could tell that Andriel had been crying. He went up to her and gave her a hug to comfort her. Then he asked the computer to contact the office in the Ministry, maybe he could catch someone there who could help him. It was the official that was overseeing his assignments. He told him that he just came back to the apartment, and found his wife crying. Desevro is not a good place for her. It was time to send her back to Lianna. They official told him he would see what he could do. He would call them right back, as soon as he had something.

Chitrah held his wife and comforted her, she told him that the lady would not even give her a chance to speak. Chitrah told her that she did all she could do. The people here did not know the wonderful blessing he was holding in his arms. That helped her to feel a little better.

Chitrah was surprised that the official got back to him so soon, he thought he might have left it until the morning. He told Chitrah that there is a freighter leaving Reaver Station for Lianna, around noon local time. If she caught the Shuttle first thing in the morning, she would have plenty of time to catch the freighter. He was going to terminate the call and send the details to the apartment's computer.

It comforted Andriel that Chitrah was so understanding. She asked him if they could have their dinner in the apartment, she did not want to go down to the cafeteria. She just wanted to spend her time with him. Chitrah raced down to the cafeteria and came back with two trays of food. She wanted Chitrah to sit beside her instead of the opposite side of the table. Chitrah sat beside her and held her hand. She told Chitrah that she was so upset, because she felt that she was supposed to help someone, but now that opportunity is lost forever.

Chitrah noticed that she was just pecking at her food, he told her that their baby is not going to grow up and be strong, if she did not eat better. She apologised to Chitrah and tried eating better, but she was still upset. Chitrah put their meals in the cooler. They would have to finish them later. He told her to undress they were going to take a shower together. She asked him why? He told her that he wanted to give her a massage, but was afraid she would fall asleep without finishing her dinner. He was hoping that by giving her a massage in the shower, she would be less likely to fall asleep, and maybe her appetite would return. She knew this was bothering Chitrah, and she did what she could to cooperate with him. The shower was nice, but having him with her was nicer. She interrupted the massage because she wanted to make love to him.

When they did finish their shower. Andriel felt much better, and felt she could finish her dinner. Chitrah reheated their dinners, and sat beside her as she ate. After dinner was finished, Chitrah decided to massage her feet, since she had been walking all day. Andriel felt like a queen with all the attention Chitrah is lavishing on her. They cuddled for a while before they went to bed, and Andriel did her best to have him feel like a king.

In the morning Andriel was feeling her usual self. The Troopers were waiting out front ready to take her to the shuttle, when Chitrah informed them that was where they were going. They could tell from their goodbyes, that this was a couple that really loved one another.

When they arrived at the next assignment, Chitrah started telling the troopers, about his being forced to marry Andriel. The story made time pass quickly for all of them, including the business owners, who could not help but listen. They did not know who his wife was, but they knew about his being forced to marry her.

When Chitrah mentioned that he almost molested his own wife, no-one thought that they could have held themselves back, like he did. They all had greater respect for the blue man.

When they finished and went for lunch. The locals felt that they just had to tell his story to their neighbours. It was not long before the whole community heard Chitrah's story. He was no longer treated with hostility, when he went to a new assignment. This was one Hutt the locals felt they could respect.

The owner of the dress shop was haunted by Andriel's parting words. She thought that maybe Andriel had cursed her. She heard the story about the blue man, and how he was seen with the red lady, when they both first arrived. Maybe she could talk to him, and have him persuade the red lady to remove the curse. She found out that every evening after dinner, he liked to sit under a tree near the Ministry's residence until the sun went down. She went and waited by the tree she heard he liked. She tried not to be seen from the residence, because she did not want to frighten him away.

When Chitrah came out, he could see that there was someone by his tree. He assumed that since they were trying to hide, they probably wanted to talk with him. He went up and asked them if he could help them. She did not hear him approach, so was frightened at first. When she gathered her wits, she asked him if he knew any red Hutts. He told her that he did not know any red Hutts, but did know a beautiful red lady. The embarrassed lady said, that was who she was talking about. She told him she needed to talk to her, because she is afraid she cursed her, and she wanted the curse lifted.

Chitrah told her that he knew for a fact that the red lady had not cursed her, and asked her to explain herself.

She was a little frightened, because he seemed a little upset. So she told him about her aunt passing away and leaving her the dress shop, and how she couldn't handle it, and even prayed for help. She told him about having a bad day, and then the red lady showed up, and wanted to buy something, instead she chased her out of the shop. She told him what she said through the door, and her words have haunted her ever since, and every day seems worse than the day before.

Chitrah told her again that the red lady did not curse her. She had actually cursed herself.

This shocked the young lady. She asked how she could possibly have done that. He told her that the red lady is a Master Seamstress and Dress Designer, she had not gone to her shop to buy anything, she had gone there to help her. She was in fact the answer to her prayers.

The young lady was truly upset with what she had done. With tears in her eyes, she asked the blue man if she could tell the red lady she is sorry, and won't chase her out of her store anymore.

Chitrah told her it was too late, the red lady has already left the planet to travel home.

The lady started crying, saying over and over again, "What have I done?"

Chitrah tried quieting her. He told her that the red lady had left her with a blessing if she was willing to take hold of it.

The lady stopped crying and asked Chitrah what he meant.

He asked her to repeat what the red lady said.

"The blessing with which you bless strangers, will come back and bless you!"

The lady could not understand what it meant. Chitrah said the first part is easy, she had to be a blessing to strangers. She had to admit, that was not something that would be easy for her to do. He asked her if there are any other dress shops in the community. She admitted that there is one other. But her aunt did not like the owner, because she had stolen some of her designs.

Chitrah asked her, how she stole the designs? She mentioned that her aunt had come up with some new designs, and the other lady started copying them, and selling them to her own customers.

Chitrah asked her, if her aunt had ever copied any of the other ladies designs? She said she did, since she thought it was only fair.

Chitrah told her that the red lady told him, it is a form of compliment, when a fellow seamstress copies your designs. It shows that they recognise your abilities.

The young lady had never thought of looking at it like that. She asked Chitrah if that meant the other dressmaker was not a bad person, because she copied her aunt's designs.

Chitrah said that that was exactly what he is saying. He suggested she go and talk to this dress maker. She might be a stranger that could bless her back in a big way.

The young lady became excited, there might be hope after all. She started running away, than she ran back. She asked Chitrah to tell the red lady that she really was sorry for sending her away, and to thank her for still being a blessing to her, when she did not deserve it. He assured her that they next time he saw her he would let her know. He sat there thinking about how accurate Andriel's instincts are.


	13. Chapter 12

©2016

The human friend of Shaak, and her companions, only remembered two of the Togruta women who looked after her when she was on that special bed for the two months. She appreciated all of their care, especially when they had to change her diaper, and clean her up. Shaak would tell her how the girls where doing, the new recipes they taught the girls to purchase and prepare. The new pimp, sounds like the nicest, of any she has ever met. She thinks it's because the Twi'leks are afraid of the Togratu. She likes that the dress shop is doing well, and she hopes to see the new site on the local net. It sounded like the Togratu women and their friends had a good time making it. She was glad that Shaak's father did not embarrass her, and was a proper chaperone. She likes that Shaak made her feel like she was still part of the real world. She tried not to scream from the pain inside of her, when Shaak was there.

The other Togruta woman she remembered, was the one she called the singing Togruta. The first time she noticed her, was when she heard her humming what sounded like a lullaby. It made her think about when she was a little girl. At night before they went to sleep, she would put her head on her mother's lap. Her mother would brush her hair with her fingers, while she hummed a lullaby. The other girls who worked the streets with her mother, said that hearing her mother hum that lullaby help them all to forget their lives, and fall asleep. They were all like mothers to her. She remembers the first time the bad man tried to hurt her, they all made him stop, they told him she was still too young. He was very angry, he told them that he could make more credits from her in one day, than he could make from any four of them. On the street she would find a place to hide, and play, near her mother. When her mother had to go with a man, one of the other girls would come and stand near where she was, to make sure she was okay.

The day the bad man finally hurt her, he had beaten all the other girls, because they again tried to stop him. She was already crying because he had hurt them, he had given his mother a lot of spice beforehand, so she would not interfere. He wanted her to watch the whole thing. She did not understand why he took her clothes off of her. But when he stuck his horn inside of her, she screamed, because it hurt so much. She scream at her mother to help her, but she just sat there like she did not exist. He mocked her mother, asking why she did not help her little girl, than he would laugh at her. She screamed for her other mothers to help her, but they all cried, and looked away. When he finished with her, he gave her some spice, to quiet her down. This was the first time he ever gave her spice.

She was born an addict from her mother's womb. She would get spice through her mother's milk when she was nursing. They said that when her mother stopped nursing her, she became very sick, and almost died. It was because she was going through spice withdrawals. When it was really bad her mother would hold her tight, and put a stick in her mouth, to keep her from biting her tongue. They told her that the man would beat her mother a lot, because she would not leave her to go work on the street. But somehow she survived.

She learnt after the first time she was raped, that she would be given spice after she let a man hurt her. It became so she did not care anymore what anyone did to her, as long as she got some spice. Now when she went to her mother at night and put her head on her lap, her mother would turn her head away from her and cry. She would still brush her hair with her fingers, but she would not hum the lullaby any more.

She noticed that her mother was crying more often when she looked at her. The bad man made her watch when other men would hurt her little girl. Her mother started apologising to her, for not being strong enough to kill her when she was still a baby. She was the only good thing that ever came out of her life, and now she was forced to watch her precious girl being destroyed.

The bad man noticed her mother crying more often, he also noticed the vacant look in her eyes. One day her mother did not come back from the street. Some of the girls were whispering that she killed herself, others said that the bad man murdered her. She thinks it was both. She thinks the bad man stopped giving her spice because she was always crying, then he mocked her, about being an unfit mother, unable to look after and protect her daughter from men like him. She believes that he drove her mother to kill herself.

The singing Togruta would wipe her eyes when she saw that she was crying. She did not stop humming when she tried to scream. She would let her squeeze her fingers as hard as she could when she was hurting, and when they flipped her so that she was lying on her belly, she would massage her back, neck, arms and legs.

When the pain stopped, and they finally took her off the bed. Shaak and the singing Togruta gave her a full body massage, every night, for the next few days. Someone would come for her every morning, and help her get to the common room. She had been off her feet for too long and had trouble walking. They all started calling her Bacgruta. She asked someone what that meant. They told her it meant friend of Togruta. She started crying when she heard that. The lady asked her, why she was crying? She told her that she had never been called someone's friend before. The lady said, "but now you are our friend, you are Bacgruta," and gave her a hug. She accepted that as her name from that day on.

Shaak approached Andriel tentatively, she had just received some good news but wasn't sure how Andriel was going to take it. She had just received word that she and her companions could go to Shili. It was their only chance to go, and to try and find a husband for each of them. It meant that she would not be there for the last few months of Andriel's pregnancy. She is hoping that she would be back on Lianna, before she gave birth.

Andriel understood the significance of what Shaak wanted to do. She told her that she would be disappointed if they did not come back with good husbands. Arrangements were made for another group of companions, to escort Andriel to the dress shop every day.

The hard part was that Shili is still part of the Republic, so they could not go directly there. They would have to travel through Mandelorian space, before they could catch a flight to Shili.

While Shaak was away at Shili, Andriel had an unexpected visitor. A disguised Princess Krinta, came to the dress shop looking for Andriel. When she entered the workshop, she found four Togruta women. One was working at the sewing machine, one was working what looked like a small hand loom. The other two were doing hand embroidery work on some dresses. She asked them if they knew how to get a hold of Andriel Mirranna, the Devaronian woman? It is important that she talk with her. The Togruta women looked to the lady at the sewing machine for direction. The lady at the sewing machine got up and went into the back room, the lady who was weaving followed her. The Princess knew they had a communicator in the back room, she was hoping they would call someplace to get a hold of Andriel. In the back room Andriel had the Togruta lady help her take off the head piece. She removed Shaak's sewing smock, and tried to wash the white makeup off her face, and wipe the gray lipstick off of her lips. She asked the Togruta lady to make them all some tea. Then she went back into the workshop.

The Princess was getting impatient, she did not hear the communicator being activated. She just heard the sound of rushing water. For a minute she wondered if the Togruta understood basic, maybe they thought she had asked for a cup of tea. She was wondering what she should do next, when a pregnant Andriel walked through the back door to the workshop with a little white makeup still on her face.

Andriel bowed and asked Princess Krinta, "Your Majesty! How may I be of service?"

When the two Togruta women who were embroidering, saw Andriel bow before this lady, they quickly got up and bowed themselves.

"Oh my but your pregnant. You can stop calling me, Your Majesty, and you can stop bowing. I'm supposed to be in disguise, but I did not do as good a job of it as you did."

Andriel smiled, stood up and directed the Princess to one of the chairs against the wall, and Andriel sat next to her.

"How would you like me to address you?"

"You can just call me Krinta."

Andriel again asked her, how she could help?

The Princess told Andriel that she would be traveling to Livien, but she did not want the people there to know she is a Princess. She wanted Andriel's advice on what she should wear. Andriel told her that she could not wear any designer outfits, unless she was pretending to be a seamstress.

She told Andriel that she was going as a businessman, looking for opportunities.

Andriel asked her if she had anyone on her staff that was the same size and build as her. Krinta mentioned that she had a body double that was being driven around Lianna in the royal limousine, but she was not the same size as her. She just looked like her. She thought that there were enough women on the palace's staff that someone must be close to her size.

Andriel suggested that she ask the women that were close to her size, to bring in a couple of their outfits. She should try them on, and the one that feels the most comfortable, was probably her size. She should have her go buy her an off the shelf suit. Every businessman needs a suit. She could probably get away with wearing a couple of her more simple designed blouses with the suit. She should also buy Krinta, one or two dresses, two or three skirt/blouse outfits, one of which should have a matching jacket. She suggested that she also purchase her a couple of sweaters, a light jacket, and a heavy jacket.

Andriel mentioned that she was there when they had a stretch of nice weather. She did not know how bad the weather extremes get. If she needed something specific, Uncle could order it in for her. Andriel also suggested that she get someone on the staff to teach her how to hand wash her own clothes, there are no laundry droids on Livien. In fact there were no droids of any kind, except in the Ministry buildings, and the porter droids at the spaceport. The business suit and the blouses she would wear with it, would have to be cleaned by a professional, so they would need to be taken off planet to be cleaned. Except for the suit and blouses she would wear with it, all other garments should be washed at least five times before she left for Livien. Once she was used to hand washing, she could let the laundry staff finish washing them. Andriel told her that it was okay for her to wear her designer footwear, put she needed to limit herself to four pairs, to take with her. If she has Maylee make her some outfits, she should not make her any more than two, or the other ladies will get suspicious. Andriel than went on to tell her which farms produced the best consumables. Since they were starting to get together for community dances, when Andriel and Chitrah left. Andriel did not think she would have any trouble getting her hands on the good items. Andriel could not think of anything else she could pass along.

Princess Krinta thought that all of her ideas were good, and would help her in presenting the image she was looking for, to the people.

Andriel told her that it was okay for her to tell Maylee, that she is her friend.

The Princess was surprised, the only one she considered her friend was her aunt the Queen. She gave Andriel a hug and thanked her. This meant a lot to her.

Andriel asked her if she is still the same size as when she first saw her on Ranroon. The Princes said she is. Andriel went into the front room and came back with seven sets of undergarments. Handing them to Krinta.

"These should be your size, we can leave the workshop, since you should try one on right now, just to be sure."

Princess Krinta told them there was no need for them to leave. She has had staff dressing her and undressing her ever since she was a little girl. They can make themselves useful by helping her right now. So they helped the Princess.

Andriel's memory was very good, the undergarments fit her very well. Andriel told her that she would need to take these undergarments with her to Livien. Her personal ones were too nice. Since she would need to hang everything outside to dry, there is nothing hidden from the other people on Livien.

The Princess wanted to know the value of the undergarments. Andriel told her to consider it a gift to a friend.

The Princess started to complain, because all the information she had already given her was invaluable.

Andriel told her that if she wanted to repay her, than she needed to be nice to Maylee, because she also is her friend.

The Princess agreed and gave Andriel another hug.

Andriel asked one of the Togruta ladies to volunteer, and to go out front and pretend to be a prostitute. Go up to the driver of the vehicle that brought the Princess, and whisper to him, that she is supposed to direct him to the back entrance of the dress shop.

The Princess was surprised to hear that there is a back door, none of the reports mentioned it. They went into the backroom. While they waited, the Princess asked Andriel why her disguise.

Andriel reminded her about the Sith being responsible for her marriage to Chitrah, and how they had been keeping tabs on her. They very much want her to have a baby, and once she has a baby, they very much want to take it from her. She told the Princess that a Devaronian woman has not been seen on Lianna for months.

When they heard the vehicle in the back alley, Princess Krinta gave Andriel, two quick kisses on her cheeks goodbye, and left out the secret backdoor. At the same time they heard a banging on their front door. The ladies helped Andriel put her Togruta headpiece back on, and she went to the front door. Fortunately the Togruta woman who had gone out the front door, had locked it behind her. Andriel found the Twi'lek pimp banging on the front door, and he looked angry. Andriel unlocked the door and asked him how she could help him. He was so angry that he did not notice that this Togruta had no white markings on her face, and her lips were not grey. He complained that they were running prostitutes out of the dress shop. Andriel tried not to laugh. She told him, that what he saw, he was supposed to see. The truth was something different. He looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language. Andriel told him, that all of his girls are friends to the people working in the dress shop. They would not hurt their friends by stealing business away from them. This he understood. Andriel than told him, that if he ever called the Togruta woman a prostitute to her face, she would not hesitate to cut out a piece of his liver and eat it in front of him, while she waited for him to collapse and die, by loss of blood. Now the Twi'lek understood that the woman was only pretending. Something big must have just gone down in the dress shop, and he missed it. Because he thought they were running prostitutes. He could not believe how well they played him, and he had no clue what just went down. He definitely had to be more observant, when watching the dress shop.

Andriel went back into the workshop, and told the ladies who was banging on the front door, and why. They all laughed, and patted their companion on the back, congratulating her on how good an actor she is. Then they threatened to tell her husband how good an actor she is. She told them that if they did, she would cut off one of their head-tails while they slept. This made them all promise to keep her secret.

Nothing else happened until Shaak and her companions came back. From the number of Togruta that came back with them, everyone knew they had to get ready for a big wedding.

Shaak told Andriel about her trip to Shili. They had to take four different freighters to get there. There host clan was very nice to them, she was somehow related to them from her mother's side. They had to spend the first part of their stay, out hunting wild game. They were able to display an impressive number of furs, all killed and processed in a short time. This also gave them the opportunity to send gifts of meat, to neighbouring clans. This helped spread their reputation as being good hunters.

In Togruta society, good hunters meant good marriage material. Once they were sure their reputation was established, it was time to do a different type of hunting. They started hunting male groups of companions, to see if any of them were interested in them. Most of the men they hunted chased them away. They knew that if they took them as mates, they would have to leave Shili. The next month was very discouraging for the three ladies.

Finally they followed a group of companions that did not chase them away. They did not know if they were just teasing them, trying to show off, or if they were interested in them. They followed them for three days. Each day the men would show-off by going after something harder than the previous day. On the fourth day, the men behaved foolishly, they decided to go after an Akul. The fiercest predator on Shili. This orange-furred four footed creature was not afraid of Togruta, and would even attack villages it felt was in its territory. If it was able to lock its jaws on you, you were dead. The men knew of one that had a den about half a day's walk from their village. This Akul already had a reputation of being a Togruta killer, a few groups of companions had gone before them and never returned. It was not hard to find its tracks and follow them back to its den. The three men slipped down into its den, cornering the creature. Togruta pride would not allow them to attack the creature as one unit. They would have to try as individuals to slay the beast. Shaak, Shaas, and Bandaa, watched from the entrance to the den. The first companion made his approach to the beast. It was like the Akul could anticipate his moves. It was able to rip him open with one swipe of his front paw. His companions sprang forward and were able to drag him a safe distance away, before the Akul could get its jaws on him. Another companion approached the Akul. Again the Akul was able to anticipate his moves, and rip him open. Again the healthy companion was able to spring forward and snatch him out of the Akul's jaws. He dragged him to be with the first injured companion. The third companion was not sure what he should do. He had forgotten that they had followed them. He knew if he attacked the Akul and failed. They were all dead. If he left his companions to seek help, they would surely be dead when he returned.

Just than Shaak called out to him. He was very glad to hear her voice. She asked him, if she was able to kill this Akul, would he and his companions agree to take them as their mates. The male Togruta did not hesitate. He accepted her proposal. If she was successful, she would be very well respected on Shili, and it would be a great honour to be mated to her, or to one of her companions. It would be worth it, even if they had to leave Shili. If she failed, at least there would be three healthy Togruta to drag the three injured Togruta back to the village.

Shaak and her companions, slipped down into the den. Shaak reasoned that the Akul had killed enough Togruta to know how the Togruta move when they attack. Something they were all taught when they were young. She also remembered how when she practised with Andriel and Chitrah, they moved differently enough to through her off. She had to attack this Akul, not like Shaak, but like Andriel. She approached the Akul like the men had. When she made her move, she altered her attack enough that she was not where the Akul expected her to be. She was able to slide under the paw, and jab her spear into the creature's heart, killing it.

They saw that the Akul in its death throes, kicked Shaak with one of its hind feet. What no-one noticed was that its claws were extended when it did. It had actually pierced her side. Shaak herself thought that she was going to have a bad bruise in the morning. Between the four of them they were able to quickly build two stretchers. On one they would drag the two injured men back to the village, on the other they would drag the dead body of the Akul.

Two of them pulling each stretcher. Shaak and Bandaa were dragging her kill. None of them noticed Shaak's outfit on her injured side, showing more and more blood on her outfit. Because that side was away from them.

It was only when Shaak finally collapsed, as they reached the village, that they knew something was wrong. The village shaman and his wife treated Shaak first, as they determined her injuries were the most severe. They were amazed that Shaak did not notice the blood running down her side, and down her leg. Later she told them that she thought it was sweat from the exertion of dragging the Akul on the stretcher.

When the two men recovered enough, to hear about the agreement their companion made on their behalf, they ratified the agreement. The hard part would be deciding which woman they would take as their mate. The shaman was glad he had put the injured men in a different building than Shaak. There discussions were very personal, and should not be overheard by the prospective brides. At least one of them was smart enough to ask the shaman's wife if she could find out from the woman if they had any preference concerning the men. Rather than asking them that, since they would all say they had no preference. She took each one aside, and asked them how they would describe each of the men. She then went to the young men and told them how each woman described them, but would not give the woman's name, instead she gave them the name of an animal in their place. To the men, they felt from the descriptions, that the women did indeed have a preference. They were more open in their discussions after that. It turned out that they also had preferences among the three companions, but were afraid to reveal this since one of the other men might prefer that woman. When they finally became honest with one another, they were amazed that they all preferred someone different. They asked for the shaman's wife to come back, and asked if she would confirm the identities of the animals if they guessed correctly. They named each animal, then they named the person the animal represented. She did not say anything until they had named all three women. Then she smiled and told them they were correct. She left happy, knowing there was going to be three good marriages. The partners were well matched.

She went and told the parents of each man, how she had helped them decide who their young men would mate with. But she did not reveal their choices. That was up to the young men. The parents were satisfied that their sons had made good choices, and started making preparations for the engagement party, where the choices would be revealed.

Since Shaak was too injured to deal with the dead Akul. Her companions looked after it for her. The hide would be her cape on her wedding day. After they removed all the teeth from its jaws, they were able to find many volunteers to drill holes into them so that they could make a necklace for her from them. So everyone would know it was she who had killed the beast. When they removed all the claws, they gave them to artisans who would make jewellery from them, for them to wear at their engagement party and wedding. They prepared the meat and made sure they sent portions to all the right people.

First they sent a portion to the shaman and his wife, for treating the injured. Then they sent portions to each of the parents of the young men, because it was with the death of this creature, with which they had purchased the right to marry their sons. Then they sent portions to the head of the village and his companions, because they would be hosting the engagement party. Then they sent portions to the clan that had first accepted them, when they came to Shili. Then they burnt all that remained to a powder, and went outside the village to scatter the ashes. In its death it would help to support new life.

Everyone in the village was pleased, that the women who were not from Shili, had not forgotten its traditions. They respected them even more. They even received word, that some of the young men that had turned them away, now regret their decisions. The women are more honourable then they first thought. On the night of the engagement party. It started with Shaak's companions placing the necklace of Akul teeth around her neck. Then the three men took the jewellery that had been prepared for the women, and each man presented it to the woman he had chosen to be his bride. Then the party started. While the food was being served, the three brides to be got up and danced for the man that had chosen them. Not to be outdone the young men got up and danced for the woman they had chosen. Then the mothers of the young men got up and danced for their husbands. When they finished the husbands got up and danced for their wives. After that anyone could get up and dance for whoever they wanted. Whoever was danced for was required to return the dance. There was good feasting, good music, good singing, and good dancing. Near the end of the festivities, all the single ladies were asked to come up and dance for the engaged couples. Then all the single young men were invited to dance. Then the three couples got up and danced together for the single people, a way of blessing them, so that they too might find their life's mate.

After the engagement party, preparations were started for the trip back to Lianna. The young men had to decide which of their possessions they would be taking with them. None of them were counting on ever returning. The parents of the young men, wanted to be there for the wedding. One of the young men had a young sister, she was still too young to find her own companions, so her parents were still her companions, so she had to come along.

Shaak and her companions, sold half of their furs, to help cover the cost of their return trip. The rest they planned on taking back to Lianna. When they found a freighter to take them. They booked three cabins. One for each of the families. They all slept on the floor of their cabins. The parents of the groom sleeping between the bride and groom to be. They let the crew know that for manoeuvres, they would stay secured in their cabins. For the jumps to and from hyperspace, they would sit two people to a chair. The men would sit down first with their women on their lap, and the straps around both of them. The exception was the daughter who sat on her mother's lap who was sitting on her husband's lap. The freighter's crew knew not to argue with Togruta, and were surprised that there were no injuries. Each freighter's crew after that was easier to convince, since they had already survived the previous trips unharmed. That was how they made it back to Lianna.

Now they had three wedding dresses to design and make. Andriel also needed to design and make a dress for herself, to wear to the wedding. Andriel asked Chitrah if he could help by building a computer for Shaak that was just like hers. Then he could scan the images of the three companions into her computer. This would help her with the designs, since she was so used to using Andriel's computer.

Every courtesy was extended to the young men and their families. They were taken to the dress shop to witness the young ladies at work. They were impressed to find that Shaak is a part owner of the profitable business, and to learn of the clan's investment in the business. They admired the work done by the Togruta men in the building of all the furnishings, and there functionality. The mothers all wanted to come back and talk to the young ladies about some of the things they saw in the shop, things for women not found on Shili. They knew from their village shaman and his wife, that the young ladies wore these things. Since they had to undress Shaak to treat her. Even though they had to burn all her garments because they were covered in blood, she still managed to find and wear undergarments while she was still in their care. Here in the dress shop they found drawers full of the garments the shaman and his wife described. They wanted to understand their purpose. They were also curious about the fourth Togruta. The one everyone called the special Togruta. She had no companions, yet everyone seemed a companion to her. These Lianna Togruta were certainly an interesting bunch.

When they first saw the human female living in the Togruta enclave, they thought at first she was a slave. But you do not name a slave Bacgruta. They found out that she was free to do whatever she wanted, and what she did most was help. They were taken to see the meat plant were most of the men worked, and saw that the Togruta men had set themselves up, to have a readily available supply of fresh meat. The elders of the clan were very intelligent, in how they organised a comfortable life for their people.

They were invited to join some clan members in a business venture. They are called exterminators. Individuals and corporations would regularly hire them to rid their buildings of rats. The guests greatly enjoyed hunting down these rodents. When they caught one, they would bite off its head and drink its blood. It was not as much fun as hunting small thimiar rodents in the grasslands of Shili, and they weren't allowed to eat the bodies, as they were presented as proof of what they have done. They found it amusing that the clan was being paid credits, for its clan members to have fun. What an interesting world.

The Togruta elders took them to visit with their friends the Nautolans. The visitors were given the window seats on the shuttle hop. And they enjoyed the Nautolan's hospitality. They saw how much the Nautolan's thought of their friendship with the Togruta. When the Nautolan elders found out that they had come to Lianna for a wedding. They insisted that their people be given the privilege of serving the Togruta clan, during the wedding feast, so none of the Togruta had to miss out on their festivities. They would even bring some of their favourite dishes. The Togruta enjoyed whenever they came to their enclave for a visit. The Togruta elders were honour with their request, but left the decision up to the visiting families, as it is their sons that were to be married. The families were honoured with being given the privilege of making the decision. Since they had been received so warmly by the Nautolans, and they could see that they were good friends with the Togruta, they had no objection to the Nautolans acting as servers at the wedding feast.

They did find it curious that the same blue man who regularly walked through the Togruta enclave, and was treated with respect by the Togruta, was also seen for a short time talking with some Nautolan elders, and was also shown great respect by the Nautolan people. After returning to the Togruta enclave, the visiting families were satisfied that their sons would have a good life here on Lianna.

When they returned to Shili, they would have to thank the clan that originally hosted the young ladies. They made a wise decision in welcoming them, and they would want to know how they lived on Lianna. This would make it easier in the future, for other companions from Lianna, to come to Shili, to look for mates.

The mothers of the young men enjoyed watching the Togruta women working on the large loom in the common room. They finally got up the courage to ask of them a favour. They asked if the women could weave a cape for each one of them to wear for the wedding, with the symbols of their clan in the design of the cape. The Togruta women felt honoured to be asked, and did not hesitate to agree. After the visitors left, the ladies had a conference at the loom. They agreed to ask for Andriel's help to come up with a design, and to explain the adjustments they would need to make with the loom. They could not ask Andriel to do the weaving, since they felt honour bound to do it themselves. Three of them departed for the dress shop, while the lady presently working on the loom, knew that she needed to complete her work. So that when the three came back they could set up the loom for this new project.

All the preparations for the wedding were going smoothly. It seemed like every contingency was covered, until the unexpected happened.

Andriel woke Chitrah up in the middle of the night. She told him that her water broke, the baby is coming. He should call the midwife from the Togruta enclave, and stay there. He needed to send Shaak and her companions to her, so that she could look like a Togruta, before the midwife came.

Chitrah dressed as fast as he could. He wanted to stay with his wife, during this difficult time. But they did not want the midwife identifying him as the child's father. He did as instructed.

The enclave was dark, and Chitrah wore a hooded cloak. There was not enough light coming off the communicator, for the midwife to recognise him. Even though she was used to being woken in the middle of the night, it still was not easy. The man calling said he was calling on Andriel's behalf. Her water has broken, the baby is on its way.

The midwife knew from the contact number, that the man was calling from the Togruta enclave, but he himself is not Togruta. She would have seen his horns under his hood. She wanted to ask him some questions, but he terminated the call. Maybe he was afraid the Togruta would find him. After terminating the call Chitrah removed his hood and went to the area of the enclave where Shaak and her family, and their companions and their families lived. He knew he would be waking up their guests, but it could not be helped. He knocked on the outside door loud enough, so the people inside could hear him. He hoped he wasn't waking the whole enclave.

Shaak's father came to the door. He recognised Chitrah immediately. Chitrah saw a lot of Togruta heads sticking through doorways wondering what is going on.

Chitrah told him, "It's Andriel, she's having the baby." Immediately three heads pop back from their doorway and they closed the door. Shaak's father offered Chitrah to step into the courtyard, and to seat himself. The wives of his companions got up to prepare some tea and a bite to eat, it was going to be a long night. Shortly Shaak, Shaas, and Bandaa, came out of their rooms fully dressed. They rushed past Chitrah, out the door he came in, they had to go help their good friend.

The visitors asked, what was going on? Why had this blue man disturbed them in the middle of the night? They were told that both he and his wife are special friends of the Lianna Togruta. They did not need to trouble themselves, they could go back to bed. If they still had questions, they would be answered in the morning.

The young girl wanted to run after Shaak and her companions, she had really become attached to the young lady who was going to become her new sister-in-law, and her companions, on the trip back to Lianna. She thought they were the bravest women she had ever met. Her parents had to hold her back, they actually wanted to let her go. They knew that she could find out better than they could, what was going on. But they sensed this was a local Togruta matter, they needed to be good guests. They went back to their sleeping blankets. They placed their inquisitive daughter between them and lay back down to go back to bed. The daughter knew that it was a special thing for her to be allowed to sleep between them. She tried calming down. She did not want to dishonour her parents, or the special privilege they had just given her. In a short time they were all fast asleep. To the young girl, the time before falling asleep seemed like an eternity.

Heshaak, Beshaas, Hendaa, and their wives all sat with Chitrah. After Chitrah described to them what state he had left Andriel in, no-one spoke. They all sipped their tea and munched on the treats the women had prepared. That just sat and waited, hoping for good news to come back with the young ladies.

Chitrah had left the door to Andriel's apartment open, so the three ladies did not hesitate to enter. Andriel was happy that they showed up so quickly. They helped her with the head piece and the facial makeup. They then tried rearranging the bed, and making sure that all evidence of Chitrah living there was removed. They had placed some water on the stove to boil. They wanted to make some nice soothing tea for everyone. They figured the midwife would welcome a nice cup of tea when she came. No-one could predict how long it would take for the baby to come out. Now that it had their attention. It could come out before the midwife arrived, or it could be dramatic, and drag out its arrival by more than a day. It was up to the little one to decide how eager it really was to come out into the world.

When the midwife did come, she was surprised to see the three companions in the apartment. She thought the local Togruta clan tolerated this Togruta prostitute, not supported her. She was happy for the cup of tea, she was also happy for their help, it would make her job easier. She checked Andriel's place of secrets, and she asked Andriel how long has it been since the water broke. She asked if Andriel was feeling any contractions, and what was the time between contractions? After she was told all that she asked for. She told the ladies that the baby is in its proper position. From what she has seen, and from what they told her she expected the baby to be out within the hour. She positioned Shaak to sit behind Andriel, to support her, and this way Andriel could hold onto her hands when she had contractions. Her companions positioned the pillows behind Shaak to make her comfortable. One of them even brought a cushion from a couch. The midwife knew Andriel did not have a couch, but she did not ask her where she got it from. They were Togruta, they probably entered one of the apartments next door to this one, and helped themselves to whatever they thought they would need. At least they would put it back, when they did not need it anymore, so there would be no bad blood between neighbours. After she finished her tea, she checked Andriel. Things were going just like she expected. One of the companions asked if she would like another cup of tea. She agreed, why not, she had time. When the baby finally decided to make an appearance, the midwife started to panic.

Between clinched teeth Andriel asked her what was wrong. She said the baby's head was purple, for Togruta that meant the baby was not getting enough oxygen. But the umbilical was not wrapped around its neck. Andriel told her not to panic, the baby's father has blue skin. The midwife did settle down, she also knew that the father was not Togruta.

After the baby was all the way out, the midwife told Andriel she had a son, she clamped off the umbilical cord and cut it. She then wiped the baby down with a towel that she had sprinkled some salt on it, to help clean the baby. She handed the crying baby to its mother so that she could feed it. This first feeding is so important for the baby. There were special nutrients stored in the mother's milk that the baby could only get on its first feeding. The way the baby nursed was also a good indicator of its health. If it was oxygen deprived, it might not have the strength to feed. Mind you oxygen deprived babies don't cry with the gusto that this one did. The baby had no problems latching onto the nipple at the top of the mountain. He was a hungry little fellow. The midwife was happy to see the baby so healthy. She then delivered the after birth, she handed it to a companion to look after it. She could not remember if the Togruta women ate their after birth, to reabsorb some of the vital nutrients in it. She also wondered why it was so much darker than any she had seen before. Was this what happened when a spice addict, stopped using spice? She then was handed a warm wet towel to wash Andriel in her secret place, and covered her up.

Now came the paperwork. Andriel had told her she needed a copy, because sometimes she traveled, and would need to take the baby with her. The midwife wondered if she might be one of those high paid escorts. She shook that thought out of her head and continued with the paper work. When it came to the father, she already knew he is blue. She was surprised when Andriel did give her the first name of the father, "Chitrah!" What type of name was that? She would not give the last name of the father, either she did not know, or she was hiding it. When it came to species, Andriel told her that the father is a Twi'lek. The companions all giggled, the midwife snorted, it figures, he is blue, and probably is her pimp.

She asked, if Andriel had decided on a name for her son? She had not decided yet. She was sure that she would have a name before the end of the day. The midwife asked her to call her as soon as she had a name, she did not need to file out the paperwork until the next day. She left her a copy so that she could upgrade her travel id to include the baby, she told her it was okay if she wrote in the baby's name on her copy herself.

After she left, the companions made Andriel another cup of tea. They asked Andriel if she had considered a name for the baby. She said they hadn't. Up until now, they did not know whether it would be a girl or a boy. They were told that their baby would be a healer, so that might help them decide on a name. The three companions left after adjusting the pillows on her bed, the baby was contently sleeping with his head between her two mountains. They ran back to the enclave, each one wanting to be the first one to tell everyone the good news. They burst through the door together, and announced, "It's a boy!" Then they giggled and said that Chitrah is now a Twi'lek. Chitrah did not wait to hear the explanation, he was racing out the door to see his wife and his son. Shaak and her companions described everything that happened, including what Andriel had the midwife write on the form. They were truly amazed that the midwife was not able to figure out that Andriel was not a Togruta, after being so close, to a very personal place. They told them they heard her mumbling something about Andriel being a Togruta prostitute, and the father being her Twi'lek pimp. They all wanted to laugh, but Shaak's father quieted them down. He reminded them that they had guests, and there was still a few hours before they needed to get up. They all took the hint and retired to their rooms for some shuteye.

Chitrah quietly walked into Andriel's apartment. He found her resting, being propped up by their pillows, with their son sleeping between her mountains. He saw that his son is a smart little boy. He was sleeping between his food source, and he had found a warm place where he could listen to the familiar sound of his mother's heartbeat. Chitrah just stood in the doorway to the bedroom. He was afraid to enter and disturb their rest. Next to his wedding night, this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Suddenly Andriel spoke up without opening her eyes. "What are we going to name or son, the healer?"

Chitrah walked over and kissed his wife on her Togruta lips. The Chagrian name for healer is Krillgan. Andriel thought about that for a while. She said that in the early history of her people, there were people who were considered both clanless, yet being part of every clan. They were called Krillgan, the righter of wrongs. If one clan dealt unjustly with another clan, they would set things right. Including executing any individuals they thought were at fault, even if it was the head of the clan. They were both loved, and feared, by everyone. It was said they brought healing to the communities. I guess you could call them healers. It is not a name given lightly to a child.

Chitrah told her, that the only name he could think of in Chagrian, for the righter of wrongs, was Jedi. Andriel opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Do you think he will be a Jedi?"

"No. Neither do I think he will be a Sith. But I do think he will be a Krillgan!"

Andriel smiled at him, then patted the bed beside her. "Come, you need to get some rest. I think Krillgan is going to set his own schedule, for eating and sleeping for the next few days, and we need to adjust to his schedule."

Chitrah called in sick to the Ministry. They could see the dark circles under his eyes, and told him to take a couple of days to rest. Chitrah did most of the housework. While Andriel concentrated on looking after Krillgan. The only time she left her apartment was to call the midwife to give her Krillgan's name. So she wrote Krillgan Mirranna on her papers, since she assumed Andriel would have the baby use her last name.

When the Togruta heard the baby's name they threw an impromptu party, in honour of the new arrival. Shaak passed along some skins that Andriel can use as diapers for the baby while it is still young. They were very soft, very absorbent, and easy to clean. Andriel thanked her, she really needed it right now.

The visitors still had trouble figuring everything out. They knew the blue guy was married to a Devaronian, who just gave birth to a baby boy. Yet the Togruta treated the one they called the special Togruta, as if she had just given birth, and were throwing a party in the baby's honour. They hoped this would not interfere with the preparations for the wedding.

Later that afternoon, Shaak and her companions collected some treats to share with Andriel and Chitrah, from the party held in their son Krillgan's honour. The soon to be sister-in-law went with them. She recognised the blue man as the one who woke them up. They told her that he is a special type of Chagrian. The type that did not have horns. She had never seen a Chagrian before, so she did not know there could be more than one type. He let them go straight back to the bedroom. Krillgan was sleeping on the bed beside his mother with his new diaper on.

The young girl had never met a Devaronian before. She asked Andriel if it hurt. Andriel was puzzled, she asked her if what hurt. She asked if it hurt when they cut off her horns and head-tails. This made everyone laugh.

She said that someone said he is a Twi'lek, pointing at Chitrah. But he has no head-tails, so now he is called Chagrian, but without horns. She looks like she is Togruta, but with her horns and head-tails cut off, so they call her Devaronian. Suddenly the adults could understand the girl's confusion.

Andriel asked her to gently run her fingers along her arm. She did as she was told. Andriel asked her what she was feeling. She said it felt funny, almost like it is short fur. Andriel told her it is fur. Devaronians are born without head-tails, but they are born with fur. That's the way things are.

"You may be Devaronian, but you are nice like a Togruta."

Andriel thanked her for the compliment. Just then Chitrah came into the bedroom with a cup of tea for everyone, and a large plate with all the sweet treats. He rested the tray on Andriel's lap, and went and found chairs for everyone.

The girl ended up sitting between Shaak and Chitrah. Suddenly she reached out and gently touched Chitrah's arm. She looked disappointed, "You don't have fur."

Chitrah replied, "No fur, no horns, and no head-tails, just blue skin. I missed out on all the good stuff."

She gently patted his hand, "That's alright. You still have a good heart. That is what is important."

Shaak gave her a nice squeeze, "You're a very smart girl."

The girl beamed at having received such a nice compliment from the Akul Killer.

Before leaving, the three companions asked Andriel if she was going to be able to make it to the wedding. Andriel told them to make sure her dress is ready, and she would be there. The next day they delivered her completed dress.

On the day of the wedding everyone was understandably excited. The three brides and the three grooms were nervous. The girl kept going to each of them, telling them how excited she is, and every one of them would give her a hug. The three mothers approached the women at the loom and asked if their capes were ready. The women asked if it was okay if they made them cloaks instead of capes. The women were delighted, cloaks are much harder to make, and more versatile. They were told that they have four cloaks ready for them. The puzzled ladies said there were only three of them. The weavers said they understood there are four ladies who came back with the brides from Shili, and the brides would be very disappointed if the youngest lady wasn't standing with them. The mother of the girl had tears in her eyes, she thanked them for reminding them what was important. When the weavers handed over the cloaks. The women were astounded, they had never seen anything of this quality on Shili. The symbols did not stand out, yet were clearly seen as part of the design. They noticed that each one was slightly different, so there would not be any mix-ups later. The one they made for the girl was so cute, that the other mothers wished they had little girls. It was going to be a pleasure standing up in front of this community, as part of the bridal party.

The Nautolans started arriving, many of them bringing containers of food. It seemed like at least a third of the Nautolan clan had come to assist in the wedding. Some of the Nautolan men took up positions at all the entrances to the enclave.

What was unexpected, was that the local human population had heard about the wedding. They had learnt from previous festivals that they were welcome to come, and bring their children along. There were no parks, or any designated areas that were safe for children to play, south of the equator. But coming to a Togruta festival is a safe place to bring children, and the only time that their children could play with so many others. They just assumed that a wedding feast was just another type of festival. The human parents were surprised to encounter Nautolans. The Nautolan men were equally surprised to see the young human families. When the humans explained that they just wanted to enjoy the celebration. The Nautolan men smiled and said any friends of the Togruta were welcome.

The fathers of the grooms questioned an elder about the presence of the humans. The elder told them that this planet was not like Shili, were any child felt safe to play anywhere in the village. These humans have no safe place for their children to play. They have learnt that in our celebrations, we value the presence of children, and this enclave is a safe place for their children to play. They must have heard about the wedding, and they have brought their children here to play. The fathers of the grooms acknowledged that children playing during a celebration was a blessing. If the humans wanted to bless them with their children, they were welcome. The Nautolans brought enough food with them, that food was not going to be a problem.

The father of the girl found her and her mother, so that his daughter would have a chance to greet some human children. When they approached the children they were happy to see some Togruta children playing in their midst. They told their daughter it is okay for her to go play with the other children. They will watch her, and call her when it is time to prepare for the wedding.

When the time came to get ready, the girl had burnt up a lot of the excited, nervous energy, she had in her all day. She would now be able to stand calmly with her parents, as a witness to her brother's wedding.

Andriel decided that she would come to the wedding as her Devaronian self. This was not a time to disguise herself.

The visiting families were surprised that Andriel and Chitrah were invited to be part of the brides' wedding party. They started asking each other if they knew why? The girl answered their question, by stating, "They were invited because in their hearts, they are Togruta." The adults were impressed with her straight forward answer.

The people in the wedding party were divided into four groups. You have the group of elders who were conducting the ceremony. Shaak's father was not allowed to stand with them, because his daughter was one of the brides. You had the brides wedding party that was made up of the families of the brides, and any special guests. Guests were an extreme rarity, so when someone was invited as a guest, the whole community noticed. At the beginning of the ceremony the brides would stand with their families. The next group was the families of the grooms. At the beginning of the ceremony, the grooms stood with their families. The final group would be the brides and grooms standing before the elders.

When the ceremony started the elders asked the grooms to step forward. They would then be instructed to find their brides. The brides would pretend to hide behind their families. The people would encourage the grooms to find a good wife. When they found their bride, she would at first resist following him. The people would then shout out that they have to show them that they love them, they had to give them a kiss. The groom would then kiss his bride on her cheek, and she would willingly follow him, and stand with him in front of the elders. The elders would then ask, who are the witnesses? The brides' party, and the grooms' party would then declare that they are the witnesses. After that, the ceremony would vary, depending on what the brides, grooms, and elders agreed upon.

After the ceremony. Only the bridal parties were allowed to feast. After the feasting the brides and grooms would retire to the bridal suites prepared for each of them. The witnesses and elders would wait outside the suites, it was during this time that the visitors from Shili, asked Shaak's father about Andriel and Chitrah.

He told them that Andriel had found them when they were isolated from everyone else. She found in Shaak a young lady who wanted to design her own clothes. Andriel is a Master Seamstress and Dress Designer. She invited Shaak to come with her to visit another people. This was frightening for Shaak to leave her companions, and follow this lady. Her companions and her, believed in their hearts that this woman was good and could be trusted. She took her to visit the Nautolans, and the friendship between our people was born. We no longer felt isolated, we felt empowered to be a great people.

Andriel would travel to other planets with her husband, because of his work. On one of those trips she found a good sewing machine, and started teaching Shaak how to sew, and how to design clothes. As elders we encouraged them to open their own business, and helped finance the business. Andriel found the loom that sits in our common room, her and her husband repaired it, than she taught all the women that wanted to learn how to use it, how to do so. You are wearing the evidence of her work. This convinced them that the girl had spoken truthfully about them, and were honoured that they were witnesses at the wedding.

After a period of time each couple would open the door to their bridle suite, and hand the virginity blanket to the bride's parents, who would hold it so all the witnesses could see. This was a moving time for all the married couples. The girl asked why all the adults were crying? Her parents told her it was because they were all happy, when her time came, she would understand.

The elders then went out to the waiting people. They announced that the brides and grooms were now husband and wife. It was time to celebrate. The noise of the people cheering, combine with the music starting, woke Krillgan up. The adult witnesses, except Chitrah, were startled to hear the sound of a baby crying coming from Andriel's dress. They had forgotten that she had given birth only a few days before.

The girl was giggling, because she had wondered where the baby was, and now she knew.

Andriel turned her back on everyone so she could reach into her dress and reposition Krillgan so he could start nursing. She had been expecting him to wake up at any moment anyway.

The next morning Andriel sent Chitrah back to work, it wasn't because she did not want him around. He was a big help to her these past few days. She reminded Chitrah that the last time he was sick, they had sent someone to check up on him. If they did that now, they would find out that they no longer live in their apartment in the 'Ambassador Apartments'. Chitrah knew Andriel was right, and contacted the Ministry to let them know he was back on the job.

After Krillgan was born, Chitrah puzzled over how he could initialize the flow of data, from the computers he modified, to the Ministry Computer, without going through the Ministry's computer. Every time he went through their computer, they knew where he was and what time he has there. If he wanted to keep working on computer systems, after severing contact with the Ministry (modifying computers paid better than his work as a cobbler), he needed to be invisible to them until after he was a safe distance away from the computer he modified.

Andriel rarely went to the dress shop after Krillgan was born. Her one big concern, was that she would react to anyone who threatened her, and accidentally injure Krillgan in the process. She was content to spend her time in the Togruta enclave, in the common room, watching the women working on the loom. The weavers liked that she was there. They could turn to her for help when things were not turning out as expected. Shaak did not mind. She knew where Andriel was, if she needed her, and her companions were now used to working with her. They could not sew as well as Shaak, but they could do enough without Shaak's supervision, that she was free to work on more than one project at a time. In fact Shaak had already talked to Andriel about buying another sewing machine. The business was doing well enough that they could afford to pay full price, and have all the warranties, and the free upgrade assistance. They already had a few inquiries about whether they were willing to take apprentices.

Andriel noticed that the human, Bacgruta, enjoyed watching the women weave. She asked her if she would like to learn how, herself. She said she would like to, but did not know if she could. Andriel told her to put her name on the list. When her turn came, Andriel would teach her the basics. Then they could tell if she had the necessary skills for the work. Bacgruta liked that idea, and signed up right away. She hoped to find one thing that she might be good at.

The Togruta were nice, and they liked her helping, wherever she could. She wanted to be more than just a helper. She wanted to find out if she had any skills that she could use to thank the Togrutas for rescuing her. It turned out she was a good pupil. Andriel enjoyed teaching her, and it did not take her too long before she was almost as good as the other weavers. Andriel believed that with enough practise she would be one of the best. Another thing she was good at was learning the Togruta dance moves for women. She did not know that learning the dance moves was the equivalent of learning the basics of self defense. Andriel could do the self defense part, but she was not good at stringing it all together as a dance. So Bacgruta would tutor Andriel in learning the dance moves, when they were not working together on the loom.

One day Bacgruta heard Andriel singing a lullaby for Krillgan, to help him fall asleep, this was her singing Togruta. She was never sure who it was, because when she was strapped to the bed, she could never see who was there with her. Tears came to her eyes, and when Andriel stopped, she went up to her and gently hugged her, thanking her for being her singing Togruta, telling her how much it meant to her, when she was in pain, strapped to the bed.

Andriel's eyes watered up when she realised how much help she was to this woman, when she really needed the help. Andriel told her that she had enjoyed her company when she would stop by the dress shop for tea. She knew she was special when the companions started becoming attached to her. She did what she could when she saw her hurting, and was happy to know that she actually did help. After that, the time Bacgruta spent tutoring Andriel in the Togruta dance moves, became even more special. She was helping someone who had been a big help for her. She enjoyed holding Krillgan when Andriel had to help a weaver. She became the babysitter when Andriel started doing her self-defence training with her husband again. At first she was the only one watching them, since Andriel was still out of shape (she would have been in worse shape if she had not started learning the dance moves). But as Andriel started improving, the Togruta started staying after their practise to watch, because Chitrah started taking her through more advanced moves, some of which were variations on the moves the Togruta practised. Chitrah was pleased to see that they started practising the variations, when he would work out with the men.

Andriel remembered her promise to Uleanna. She asked a special favour of Chitrah, she wanted to make a special self-defence vid and post it on a special site only Uleanna could access. She also put together a parcel of products a teenage girl on Eriadu would appreciate, but could not get herself. She also needed to figure out how to let her know she had a son.

Uleanna was surprised when the porter droid from the Eriadu City shuttle terminal, showed up with a parcel addressed for her. All previous parcels were addressed to Grandmother. She took it up to her room and opened it up. Her room was filled with fragrant smells right away. She found the note that said that it was okay to tell grandmother now. On the bottom of the note, was what looked like some sort of computer address, Aunt Andriel told her about. She ran downstairs and called grandmother. She told her that Aunt Andriel had sent it to her. Grandmother asked her, why she had done that? Everything that Andriel had sent them for the dress shop had been addressed to her. Uleanna told her that Aunt Andriel wanted them to know that she had a baby. Grandmother was good enough with the math to know that Andriel had to have been pregnant the whole time she was with them. She asked Uleanna if she knew, whether it was a girl or boy? Uleanna told her she did not know yet. She had only just opened the parcel, and found the note that said it was okay for her to tell grandmother. Grandmother asked her, if she knew that Andriel was pregnant? Uleanna told her she did. Grandmother asked her, how she knew? Uleanna told her that when she had her first moon cycle, she asked Aunt Andriel, why she never had one? Aunt Andriel made her figure it out. Then made her promise not to tell anyone until after the baby was born. "She said that she would send me a parcel, and from the parcel I would be able to figure out if it was a boy or girl." Grandmother told her that she better go figure it out. They both hurried back upstairs to check everything in the parcel. They opened up every packet and found wonderful items that could not be found on Eriadu. After they opened everything up. Grandmother said it must be a girl, because everything in the packets were for females, unless guys like washing with perfumed soaps. Uleanna laughed and started to agree with grandmother, until she finally noticed the wrapping paper. She started bouncing up and down in excitement and told grandmother it is a boy. Grandmother asked her how she figured that out. She told grandmother that everything in the packets were for her, and she gave enough of some items that she could share. Grandmother was happy to hear that, because she was hoping Uleanna would let her have one of the fragrant pieces of soap. Uleanna had wondered why everything was wrapped in paper that you would wrap presents for a boy in. This must be Andriel's way of letting her know it was a boy. Grandmother was proud of her for figuring it out, Uleanna had done a better job of figuring it out, than she did.

Grandmother sent Uleanna to call all the elders to a meeting at the dress shop. She told Uleanna that she had to be there. Matrucy came with her mother when she found out that Uleanna had to be at the meeting. When all the elders were there, grandmother told them that Andriel had sent a parcel to Uleanna, so that they could know that the clan owes her no debt for what she did for them, during the time that she was there. The elders could not believe what grandmother had just told them. How could there be no debt, when Andriel had taken them single handed, from being a scattered and broken people, barely surviving, to a healthy, prosperous, unified clan? Grandmother asked Uleanna to tell them what she was able to figure out from the parcel. "Aunt Andriel has just given birth to a son." Grandmother said two words after that, "Fair Trade!"

The anniversary of their marriage on Deysum III was approaching. Though they did not celebrate it, it was important to them, because it meant that the Sith would soon be coming for a visit. Chitrah sterilized their apartment in the 'Ambassador Apartments' building. He reset the apartment's computer to how it was when they first moved in. He scrubbed its memory of everything inputted and recorded after they moved in. He recorded noise over all the memory, then deleted that, in case someone tried to do a forensic recovery of its memory. Then he slipped all the access information under the door of the office when it was closed, as well as giving them their one month's notice, to termite their occupancy of the apartment.

Andriel had let him know that they were paid up to that date. She had also notified the utility companies that payment of the utilities would be going back to the company that owned the apartment on that date. She even closed the first account they had opened together on Chalacta, the one the Imperials knew about. What they did not know was that she had opened a number of other accounts, all under the minimum number of credits that the account could hold, without the Imperials being notified of its existence.

Just before the anniversary date, the Ministry sent Chitrah to another planet for assignments. Chitrah had figured out how to use his computer to emulate the Ministry's computer, for the initial, handshake protocol. The modified computer would then start sending data to the Ministry's computer. Chitrah knew the Ministry's computer would accept the data stream even though it had no memory of doing the handshake protocol. He tried it on the last three computers he modified. It worked. Now he would be invisible to the Ministry's computers.

When the Sith showed up at Andriel and Chitrah's apartment, he was disappointed when the apartment's computer informed him that no-one is there. He came back two more times, getting the same message each time. On the third day he went to the apartment building's office and demanded that they let him in.

The management unlocked the door to a vacant apartment. When the management went through the apartment, he asked the Sith to thank them when he sees them next. They did a very good job of cleaning the apartment before vacating it. The Sith asked if they knew that they were leaving. He was told that there was less than half a month left on the rental agreement. But now that they know it's vacant they can start renting it out right away. He asked if they had left a forwarding address. Management told him that when Ministry employees leave, anything sent to the apartment gets forwarded to the Ministry, automatically.

The Sith asked for the computer's memory. The Ministry official with him nodded his affirmation, the manager opened the computer and pulled the chip, he knew they were not going to pay for it, but he had a lot of replacements in the office.

When Chitrah arrived back on Lianna, Andriel took him and Krillgan, to get their regular ids updated. So that Krillgan would be on it. They went to the planetary defense office nearest the dress shop. When she handed the officer the legal document she received from the midwife, the officer looked confused. The document said the mother was a Togruta. Krillgan started fussing at that moment so Andriel started nursing him. Her outfit had what looked like a semi-cloak, so Krillgan was not visible. Still it made the officer nervous. At least he knew she is his mother. Andriel pointed out that Chitrah is not a Twi'lek. She thinks the midwife got her alien species confused.

The officer saw the code beside both Andriel, and Chitrah's names, on his data base. They must have friends in high places. He knew he had to give them the utmost cooperation. So he issued them both new ID's with Krillgan denoted as the accompanying child.

Before he could take their old id's from them, he was called to assist in subduing a thief who was also a spice addict. It took six of them to finally restrain the addict. In the commotion, Andriel and Chitrah, believed they were finished, and left. They now possessed three sets of ids each. By the time the proper restraints were found and placed on the individual. The officer who had issued new ids to Andriel and Chitrah, forgot what he was doing, and did not enter the new ids in the system. He closed their files, and proceeded to help the next person who was waiting for assistance.

The Sith took the memory chip to the tech lab for analysis. He told them it was their number one priority. He wanted to know everything that was on the chip. The technicians applied every technique they could think of, to try and resurrect something from the memory. At the end of the day, they were only able to provide the Sith with, the manufacturer, the date it was manufactured, and its product code. All they found on the chip was noise.

The Sith marched upstairs, and grabbed the official that supervised Chitrah's work by the throat. He asked him if he was sure Chitrah had called in after arriving back on Lianna. The official managed a strangled yes. The official working next to him suggested to the Sith that Chitrah may have actually called from the spaceport, just before he hopped on to a freighter. Being tech savvy, he may have routed the signal through the system in such a way, that it appeared to the official that the call originated on Lianna's surface. The Sith relaxed his hold, the second official had a point. He told the first official that he had better find a record of the call, in communications in the morning (the communications offices were already closed), or he would be back to deal with the official.

After the Sith left, the second official asked the first official, why he just stuck his neck out for the contractor. The first official told him that Chitrah had given him some advice, that not only saved his marriage, but he now had a relationship with his wife that they had both thought only happened in stories. The second official was really interested in hearing this advice. His relationship with his wife wasn't bad, but it wasn't anything else either. The first official suggested they share a drink before going home, and he would tell him all about it.

Later that evening when the first official arrived home. He told his wife about what happened that day at work. How the Sith were looking for the contractor that gave him the advice that saved their marriage. He had told the Sith that the contractor called him when he arrived back on Lianna. The truth is that he cannot remember. If the Sith cannot find any record of it, when they check with communications in the morning. Then she will be in the market, looking for a new husband.

Even though he was being cavalier for her sake, she knew he was very serious. She asked him the date that this contact was supposed to take place? He told her the date, even though he could not see how it would help the situation. She kissed him on the forehead, and told him not to worry about it. She was sure that everything was going to turn out all right.

She then went and contacted her friend who worked in communications. She needed to come over to her place and talk to her right away. It was a good thing her friend lived nearby. She went over and shared everything her husband had told her. His life really was on the line. She needed her to erase all records from that day. Her friend understood why he did what he did. Their lives really had changed since the contractor shared his advice. She told her friend she would do it.

The next morning the friend arrived early to work, and issued a general erasure of the records for the date she was told.

Just after the computer confirmed the erasure. The Sith Master and his apprentice, entered the office of communications. The apprentice had informed his master of everything he had done the previous day. They were now here to find out if the official lied to the apprentice. The Sith Master asked the lady who just erased the record if she could call up the records for that day. She went on her computer and asked it to show the record for that day. The computer informed them that there are no records from that day. The Sith Master asked why there were now records from that day. She said she did not know, but would try to find out, and started typing on her computer.

The head of the department overheard everything between that Sith Master, and his favourite official. He hated the Sith, and accessed her computer to see if he could help her. No wonder she could not find any records, she had just finished erasing them earlier. He quickly manufactured a fake document. He took it to the Sith, and told them that the reason there was no record, was because security was checking if there were any breaches in their firewall. Security had noticed a number of attempted breaches on previous days, and they wanted to be sure that the system is still secure. They do not have a backup system, so when security checks the firewall, they cannot record call data.

The two Sith discussed the situation. Apparently they believed that Chitrah manufactured the attempted breaches. He knew Ministry procedures. By forcing security to verify the integrity of the firewall, he knew any incoming call would have no information recorded with it. So they now had no way of finding out where the call originated. They both turned and left the main office.

The department head, asked the official to come into his private office. When the door was closed, he chewed her out, for her sloppy work. He then told her how to cover her tracks, and to make sure the fake document was recorded as authentic.

She was quite shocked that he was not chewing her out for erasing the records to begin with. Since he obviously knew she did it. Just before she left, he told her that she did not have to worry about them going to security. They keep poor records, and rely on their records as being accurate.

As she was walking back to her desk, she wondered why her boss was still single, he was obviously a nice guy. She wandered if it was okay for her to invite him out for dinner, to thank him for his help?

A few days after Chitrah arrived back on Lianna, he was back on a freighter heading to another planet. He and Andriel decided that the best thing he could do, was to confuse the Sith as to his whereabouts. What he would try to do, is do one job on a planet. Collect payment, than fly off to another planet, for another job. He needed to convince the proprietor to let him work through the night to finish the job as soon as possible, that would keep him from having to take a room at a hotel, where the Sith would have a record of his stay. He would then try to get a flight by offering his computer maintenance service to a freighter's captain, in exchange for a trip to the next planet. This would eliminate any record of him catching a flight.

It would be most advantageous, if he could find freighters were the captain was the only crewmember. They were usually looking for company, so would be more willing to accept the offer. This way Chitrah can catch up on his sleep, while traveling to the next planet.

Chitrah was able to move around like this, for over two months, before heading back to Lianna. He had modified a computer on nearly every planet, controlled by the Sith Empire in that sector. Then for the next few months he kept a low profile on Lianna, doing his cobbler's work.

Word arrived at the Ministry on Lianna that a computer on one of the planets they controlled was suddenly transmitting data, and no-one had been assigned to integrate that computer. The Sith who had been eavesdropping, thought they caught a break. They made arrangements to go to that planet right away. Before they departed, word had come in from a couple more planets, that computers were suddenly transmitting data. When they arrived on the world that had first contacted the Ministry on Lianna, the Sith found out that more than half a dozen worlds were now reporting the same thing. They went to the business where the computer was modified, and talked with the owner. The owner gave a good description of the blue man who did the modification. He had high praise for the professionalism of the worker. He wished everyone at the Ministry was as nice to deal with.

The Sith contacted the Interior Ministry on Lianna. They insisted that high priority be given to investigate every computer that had suddenly started transmitting data. They wanted to try and establish a timeline for when the work was done, to see if they could identify any pattern that might indicate Chitrah's whereabouts. They also asked them to access the passenger logs from all of the freight companies.

Establishing a timeline was harder than you would think. Each planet orbited its sun for a different length of time to make up one year. So each planet had a different calendar, and the length of day was also different. It was only the spaceports that kept a universal time, the length of their day, and the calendar they used, was set by the length of day and calendar year on Dromund Kaas.

The interior Ministry did not like that they would be losing valuable production time from their technical employees. But because three Ministries were now involved in trying to find Chitrah and his wife, they were forced to comply with the request.

The first Ministry involved in locating Chitrah was the Interior Ministry. He was a contractor that they had lost control of, and the Interior Ministry was all about control. As time went on and the Interior Ministry noticed that Chitrah was still doing work for them, and was working on the computers that would have been very difficult for any of their other contractors. The urgency to find Chitrah diminished.

The Sith were very interested in finding Andriel and Chitrah, since they believed that Andriel was pregnant, and that is why they disappeared.

Interior Ministry Security had to report to Imperial Intelligence, that Chitrah had been able to get into their computer undetected. The counter-intelligence wing of Imperial Intelligence wanted to interrogate Chitrah, to find out how he was able to get into the Ministry's computer undetected, so that they could stop spies from the Republic from accessing their computers in the same manner. They decided it was in their best interest to let the Sith lead the search, but that they would keep a very close eye on them, in case they had to mobilize resources in a hurry.

Chitrah enjoyed the normalcy of going to work every day at the shoe shop. He enjoyed coming home and being able to play with his son. He was there when his son tried walking for the first time. But it was Bacgruta who had caught him when he looked like he was going to fall.

Krillgan was a fearless child, in a few short days, from learning how to walk, he was running around the enclave. Andriel and Chitrah had to remind the Togruta adults to keep their doors closed, if they did not want a visit from their son, and to prevent their son from escaping the enclave.

Andriel and Chitrah were asked to come to a meeting with the Togruta elders. They were relieved to find out that Krillgan was not the topic of discussion.

The elders wanted to talk to them about Bacgruta. Everyone knew she would be an addict for the rest of her life. She no longer had cravings, and as long as she stayed in the Togruta enclave, they could keep the spice dealers from her. Their concern was that it was not going to be much of a life for her. It would be very easy for them to let their guard down and let Bacgruta get into a situation where she has access to spice again. They wanted to know if Andriel and Chitrah had come across a world where it would be safe for her to live, and where she would have a nice enough life. There were a couple of worlds that Andriel and Chitrah thought were still free of spice. But the world they both thought would be best for Bacgruta was Yitabo.

Andriel's mother, Mrs. Grimshaw, would have no trouble taking her under her wing. Mrs. Grimshaw was the only one who had a loom, and Bacgruta loved to weave. The elders thought it would be a good solution, and they called Bacgruta to their meeting. They told Bacgruta, that they did not think it would be fair to her, if she lived the rest of her life isolated in their enclave. They were worried what it would do to their community, if she found herself in a place where she started using spice again. They were afraid the people would not have the strength to help her get rid of the cravings again. They also did not think she would survive if they tried to do it again. Their only choice would be to ask Shaak to kill her, since she would do it as quickly and as painlessly as possible.

Bacgruta agreed that that would be the best solution if she found herself using spice again. The elders told her that even though it would be the best solution, it would tear the heart out of their clan, since everyone loves her. Bacgruta was happy to hear them say that everyone loved her, since she loved all the Togruta. The elders told her that they want to send her away to a world where they have no spice, because they want her to live a normal, happy life. They would not send her if she did not want to go. Before she decides, they want her to talk with Andriel and Chitrah about this world, because they spent some time living on this world. If this is a world where she thinks she would be happy to live, then they would make the arrangements for her to go to this world.

Bacgruta was sad that the elders wanted her to leave, even though she understood their reasoning. She was also sad to find out that there were no Togruta on this world they wanted to send her to. She did talk to Andriel and Chitrah about this world. She was curious about seeing plants grow, she never thought about where the food they eat comes from. The only plants she has seen was the occasional weed trying to grow through the cracks of the sidewalk. She did not know that the fruits and vegetables she eats, grew on plants. Or that bread is made from the seeds of plants that have been ground into dust. Both Andriel and Chitrah thought it was best not to talk about the things that affected their personal relationship. They did tell her about Mrs. Grimshaw and her dress shop, and how she has a nice loom that is completely mechanical. No computer assistance at all. They told her about the farmer's market, and about some of the nice people she would find there. They told her about the dance they have every month. It was not the same as Togruta dancing, but Chitrah might be able to teacher her how they dance. Bacgruta liked Mrs. Grimshaw right away, and she was sure that she would like all the people at the market that they told her about. She even thought she would like the stinky nerfs. She would like to try and harvest their wool and make things out of it. It would be a life completely different than what she has ever experienced, but it would be a life where she could do as much or as little as she wanted, and not have to worry about spice.

She knew that Togruta would be sad to see her go, but happy to let her grow. She did not want to risk hurting them by staying there. She went to the elders and told them, that she would be willing to go to the world that Andriel and Chitrah talked about.

Andriel had sent Chitrah to go revisit all the worlds that he had worked on before. They felt they needed to disorientate the Sith once more. Andriel let the elders know, that when Chitrah came back, he could help escort Bacgruta to Yitabo. Now they needed to make sure that Bacgruta had all the right documents for traveling.

The hard part would be getting her to the planetary defence office, without her being exposed to spice. Heshaak asked Shaak to make a special outfit for Bacgruta. It would need to have a hood, and a veil. The veil would need to completely obscure Bacgruta's ability to see. If she cannot see the spice, she won't take it. It would require Bacgruta to be completely dependent on the person leading her, but it would be the safest way to move her around outside of the enclave.

Once the outfit was ready, Shaak's father planned on getting Bacgruta used to him leading her around in the enclave, so that she would be comfortable having him lead her outside of the enclave.

Andriel also talked to Shaak to see if she could get the street performers to do them a favour.

Shaak asked the actors, if they could make the blue man look like a Twi'lek? He has been invited to a party, and he needs to wear a disguise. The entertainers loved it when the blue man came to watch their show. The groups' leader felt they still owed him for giving him the idea that helped them travel to Lianna. They have been well received by everyone. They were told that the Queen has even seen one of their live performances remotely. The Planetary Defence Force provided them with bleachers, so that more people could attend each performance, and be seated, and still have a good view. (They did this because they noticed that the majority of the people were teenagers, and young adults. They would rather have them watching the performance, then getting into trouble with their spare time). Someone else was talking to them about setting up a school for them to teach acting. So if they can do anything to repay the blue man, they definitely wanted to do it.

When Chitrah got off the freighter at Lianna's spaceport, he noticed that security was doing a more intensive screening of passengers going to the surface. If they are looking for him, his electronics equipment would surely give him away. If they weren't looking for him, and he tried boarding a shuttle with just regular id. They might confiscate his electronic equipment, since he is an alien. He would need to use his Ministry id to get past security. But not when they are looking for him. So Chitrah decided to put his equipment in storage. The problem is that there is a time limit to how long you can store items. If time expires, security is notified, and they open the locker. Chances are the items in the locker are contraband. He had 18 hours to get someone up here to remove his equipment. Chitrah used his regular id, and took the first shuttle to the surface. He did not care which terminal, as long as he was off of the spaceport. On the surface he took a shuttle hop to the terminal near the Nautolan enclave.

When he arrived it was already late in the evening local time. That meant he would have to wake up the old cobbler, the only human he knew that he could trust to retrieve his equipment, and not become a person of suspicion. He went to the alley entrance of the shoe shop, the employee entrance, and hit the signal button, to notify the owner that an employee wants access. It took a while, but the owner finally came to the door. He was grumpy from being woken up from a nice sleep. The problem with older people, is once you get woken up, it's very hard to fall back asleep.

He was not happy to see that it was Chitrah that woke him. He hadn't seen him for more than two months. Chitrah had just told the cobbler that he would only be gone for a while. Work was piled up on his bench, and customers were already complaining about the work not being done. The only saving grace was that there was no-one else on Lianna that could do the work they wanted him to do. When it came to Chitrah's work, the owner never mentioned when a project would be done.

The owner reluctantly let Chitrah in the kitchen, and put water on to boil for some tea. He asked Chitrah, how long is he back for this time?

Chitrah told him he expected he was back for a while. He did not know that he had been promised to escort Bacgruta to Yitabo.

The owner asked him why he had to wake him up then, why could he not have come in the morning like a civilised person.

Chitrah told him that it was important that he get up to the spaceport as soon as possible, to retrieve some equipment he had to leave there. Morning would be too late. The equipment would be lost by then.

The old man had never been to the spaceport. The reps from the companies he dealt with, always came to him, and he only dealt with companies that were situated on Lianna. He could not even remember if he had ever been on a shuttle. Because it was Chitrah who was asking, and he knew he would not be able to get back to sleep until the situation would be resolved. He agreed to do it.

After finishing his tea, he went to wash-up, and dress. He was hoping he would be more alert, to understand all the instructions Chitrah had started to tell him. When he was told he had to retrieve electronic equipment, he almost backed out. He knew nothing about electronics, and if security was as tight as Chitrah said, they would want some demonstration, to prove to them, the equipment is his.

Chitrah told him, that as long as he followed his instructions, he would have no problem. The third time Chitrah ran through all the instructions, the old cobbler started understanding them. It was actually harder to get into the locker to access the equipment, than it was to do the demonstration Chitrah had prepared for him. To show he could operate the equipment.

Chitrah walked him to the shuttle terminal, and pointed out its name, so that he knew where to come back to. Chitrah went back to the shoe shop. He decided to start working on the projects piled on his bench, he would be too stressed to just sit in the kitchen sipping tea waiting for the old man to come back.

The old cobbler had no trouble getting to the spaceport, he had taken Chitrah's advice and sat by a window. The view was worth the price of a ticket. On the spaceport he was able to use Chitrah's description, to find where the storage lockers were situated. He found the right locker, and inserted the card Chitrah gave him, then he input the code he had trouble remembering. The locker popped open. There was still two hours left before the locker's time had expired, but an alarm had already sounded in security, indicating that time was running out on the locker. So someone had been watching the locker, and now they were watching him.

The old cobbler went to the security checkpoint. They asked him about his equipment. He told them that he had lent it to a friend to run some equipment checks on his freighter. When he was finished he left it in the storage lockers and sent the card down to him on the surface. He would have been up here quicker if the delivery had not woken him up out of a sound sleep.

They asked him, if he could give them, a demonstration of his equipment. He opened the computer, and input what Chitrah had told him, he certainly hoped that whatever Chitrah had set up would work. Suddenly a 3D animated figure of Chitrah appeared, projected above the computer. It pleaded with those who had disturbed him, not to anger his master, or they too would be scanned into his computer, trapped forever as his slave. The old man had trouble keeping a straight face. The security personnel laughed and told him he could be on his way. When he sat down on his seat in the shuttle, clutching the electronic equipment to his chest, he burst out laughing. He should have expected Chitrah to do something like that.

He did not notice that the person who was watching him at the lockers had followed him.

On the surface, it was already morning. The old cobbler decided not to go straight to his shop. Next door to his shop was an electronics shop. The owner who was a friend of his, had always kidded him that he was an old relic from the past. He wanted to show this equipment to the owner, and show him what he could do with it.

The person following the old man, heard what he had told security at the checkpoint. Now it was his job to see whether this old man was legitimate, or whether he was a mule working for someone else. He was ready to contact Imperial Security to raid, whatever shop he entered. He was surprised that he actually entered an electronics shop. He waited around for an hour but the old man did not come out. Maybe his story was true. So he headed back to the shuttle terminal, to catch a shuttle back to the spaceport.

The old cobbler walked straight back to his friend's workshop. His friend was impressed with the sophisticated hardware he was carrying. They both laughed when Chitrah's image appeared and pleaded with him. His friend told the old cobbler that there might be hope for him after all. He asked him, where he got it? The cobbler told him that it belongs to the guy who does the special work for him. He also dabbles in electronics. He let the cobbler borrow it so he could show his friend that he was not totally clueless when it came to electronics. The old cobbler then asked his friend if he could exit out his back door, it was a shorter trip to his kitchen, and he had not yet had breakfast.

The friend reminded him that he knew the way. The friend was a little jealous of the cobbler. That was some fancy equipment he was carrying in that case, it made the equipment he had in his workshop look like they belonged in a museum.

Chitrah was glad to get his electronic equipment back. The apprentice had arrived earlier and when he heard his boss was out, he prepared breakfast for all three of them, using up some of what he had brought for his own lunch. The old cobbler was pleased to see breakfast was ready. He told Chitrah he had no problems following his instructions. He even played the animation for the apprentice to see. He told Chitrah that next time he did something like that, to warn him. He almost burst out laughing when he first started playing it for security. That would have ruined everything.

Chitrah told him he should consider himself warned as he exited out to the alley after breakfast. The old man went into the workshop, and found two of Chitrah's projects, completed and sitting on his bench.

It was lunchtime when Chitrah arrived in the Togruta enclave. He thought he would have lunch in the common room with Andriel and Krillgan, then head to his apartment for a much needed nap. Andriel asked him to take Krillgan with him, he needed to take a nap as well.

Krillgan was excited that daddy was going to spend time with him. It had been a long time since he last saw daddy. A quarter of his life had just taken place without his father. Chitrah placed Krillgan on their bed and lay down beside him. He made sure Krillgan was asleep before he allowed himself to drift off. The next thing he knew Krillgan was shaking him awake. He had a dirty diaper that needed replacing, and it was time to play. After Chitrah cleaned Krillgan up, Krillgan clapped his hands and said mommy, then he reached out to Chitrah. Chitrah understood that Krillgan wanted him to carry him to mommy.

When they arrived back at the common room, Andriel commented on the long nap. Chitrah thought he had only closed his eyes. Krillgan gave his mother a kiss, when Chitrah handed him to her. Then he wriggled out of her arms. He had some serious playing to do.

Andriel told Chitrah that he would be escorting Bacgruta to Yitabo. She told him that Shaak's father had taken her to the planetary defence office after lunch, to make sure she had all the right documentation. Chitrah was a little concerned, they would need to walk through some drug dealers' territories to get to that office. If they knew she is an addict they would not hesitate to show her their wares.

Andriel told him it was all taken care of. She then outlined the strategy that she wanted him to take on this trip. He told her that he had a pile of work to do at the shoe shop. She told him that he would have to figure out what was the best use of his time. The priority was to get Bacgruta away from Lianna, away from the spice. He would have to juggle his other priorities around that.

It was strange for Bacgruta not being able to see. She knew it was for the best, and she trusted Heshaak to guide her. She had mixed emotions about him. She absolutely trusted him with her life. He was so good to her, and she loved him, she knew she was bonding to him, but did not know if it was good or bad, she hoped it was good. Bacgruta never had a good male role model in her life. All the men in her life up until now were pimps or clients, and most of them had hurt her. Some of her clients did bring her food when she was hungry, but they also expected something in return. Heshaak was the first male that had been nice to her, and expressed concern about her wellbeing. He was the first man to treat her the way a father should. This is why Bacgruta was confused. She never had a father before.

On the way to the planetary defense office, Heshaak had sent Beshaas to scout out ahead. If he came across any drug dealers, he would literally stand in their face, and growl at them, until they got off the street, they would usually retreat into the nearest alley, and stay there until the other Togruta had passed. The Twi'leks had been told by their boss that the Togruta would not hurt them if they did not react violently to them. If they felt intimidated, they should just get out of their way. When they got to the office, Heshaak let his eyes first adjust to the lighting in the building, and looked around, before telling Bacgruta it was okay for her to take off her veil.

When her turn came to talk to the officer, she had no form of id on her. She had to fill out a form and swear that she had been born on Lianna. He captured her image and ran a facial recognition of her through the system.

They had a record of her in the system, but it was old. She had been arrested once for prostitution, but was let go, as it was her first offense. When the officer mentioned her name, Bacgruta told him that that person no longer existed, she was dead. She is now Bacgruta. The officer updated her file listing her as a former prostitute, and also noted the name change. He asked her what her family name was, she looked confused. So he asked her once again who her family was. She told him that the Togruta were her family, so he listed her name as Bacgruta Togruta. He asked what her occupation was, what did she do with her time. She told him that she weaves cloth. He marked her current occupation as weaver. He asked her if she did custom work, or was she under contract. She told him that she had no contract. He asked her how his wife can get a hold of her, because she had always wanted something made but could never find anyone to make it. She told the officer that there is a group of them that worked in the Togruta enclave's common room, if she came down, they could see if one of them could make what his wife wanted. He asked her if they were a guild. She answered yes and no. She recognised the word guild. She told him that they were a guild, but they were not registered. He said that would explain why his wife never found them. He told her the procedure the women needed to go through, to be officially recognised as a guild. He even handed her some brochures, to help them. Then he finished processing her paperwork. She was the first prostitute he had ever met, that had made it off the streets. He wanted to do what he could to help her.

As she left, the officer noticed the three Togruta men acting as her bodyguards. He had heard from the squads out on patrol that the Togruta keep the area around their enclave clean of drug dealers and thieves. That the local humans highly respect them. He decided to encourage his wife to go to the enclave, to find out their story. He would even accompany her if she wanted.

When Bacgruta returned to the enclave, she told all the weavers about her conversation with the officer. They all went to talk to the elders. The elders came to talk with Andriel. Andriel thought it was a good idea, she did not know how large of a revenue source it would be. But it would mean more humans coming to the enclave. She suspected that some of them would want to stay and become members of the weavers' guild.

The elders and weavers took Andriel's advice, and discussed it at length. The one elder who was reluctant to approve the request, said he envisioned the one wall in the common room having nothing but looms all along it, and human and Togruta working side by side upon them. The other elders asked him, if it was a bad thing? He meditated on the image for a few minutes, while everyone waited, then he announced that it would not be a bad thing. They only stipulation the elders made, was if they did register. They would need to keep someone near the communicator all day, since most of the incoming calls would be for them. This they agreed to. Later when Chitrah came back from Yitabo, Andriel asked him to set up a site on the local net for the new Weavers' Guild.

Chitrah went to bed very early the one evening. He planned on getting up while it was still dark, so that he could get to the shoe shop in time for breakfast. Normally, by the time he arrived, it was almost noon, only putting in a half day.

Krillgan was disappointed that daddy was gone when he got up, he wanted to play with daddy.

Andriel told him that daddy would be back later that day. She did not tell him that daddy would probably be too tired to play. She was wondering if she was doing the right thing. The more things she committed him to, the less time he would have for his son. Was it better for him to be in space or another planet, where his son would not see him, and not think about him? Or was it better for him to be here and disappoint his son, because he does not have the time or energy to play with him. She hugged Krillgan, she hoped they were doing the right things for him.

The entertainers contacted Shaak, they needed Chitrah to come for his final fitting. Shaak told them that she would try to get him to them the following day. She confirmed what time they considered the best time for him to meet with them.

Chitrah was not happy that now someone else was making commitments for him. He had already talked to the old cobbler, letting him know that he was being shipped off again, and asked him not to accept any more projects for him until he gets back.

The old cobbler could see that Chitrah was upset that he was leaving so soon after getting back. He was doing a wonderful job cleaning up the backlog on his bench. He did not know he had a son and wife at home, whom he wanted to spend time with.

Chitrah knew Shaak did not intend anything bad by it. She was just trying to do her bit to help them.

He felt that he would have no time to go to the shoe shop the coming day. That meant he had time to stay up just a little longer. He asked Andriel what he could eat or drink that would give him a little more energy for tonight.

Andriel asked him, if he wanted to stay up and snuggle?

Chitrah looked downcast, he had not spent any alone time with Andriel since coming back, he told her that he wanted to play with Krillgan before he fell asleep.

Andriel made him a blend of juice and a special tea. It should give him some energy, but not interfere with his sleep, once he fell asleep. While he was sipping his drink, she hugged him from behind, and told him that he was a good man. He was a good father to his son, and a good husband to his wife.

Chitrah needed to hear that. That confirmation from Andriel, probably gave him more energy than the drink did. He had a fun time with his son, hunting for all his ticklish spots. Then they had a cool down time, where he told his son a story. Krillgan could not understand a lot of what his father said, but the sound of his father's voice helped him calm down, after the giggle fest. His father helped him get ready for bed that evening. Then mother came and sang her lullaby.

He was asleep before anyone knew it. Since mother and father were hugging and kissing beside their sleeping baby.

Chitrah made his rendezvous with the entertainers. They had to do very little adjustments to get his head piece to fit. They told Chitrah that Twi'leks call their head-tails lekku, and part of their communication, involves the way they use their lekku. So most Twi'leks he meets will consider him a snob, for not communicating with them.

Chitrah told them it would not bother him in the least. He did not tell them that most of the Twi'leks he has met, were either, prostitutes, pimps, or drug dealers.

They showed him how to put on the headpiece, and how to tactfully apply makeup, to hide how the headpiece sits on his head. When they were finished, they let him look at himself.

He looked more like a Twi'lek, than Andriel looked like a Togruta, with her headpiece on. He thanked them, shaking everyone's hand. They truly outdid themselves. They handed him a bag of everything he would need to maintain the look. They asked him how long before the party. He told them that he would not need to wear it for almost a month. But he was going off planet in a few days, so this may have been the last chance he had to get this done.

They were happy they could help him, and happy they could get it done in time.

He wore it back to the Togruta enclave. He wanted to see how people reacted to him as a Twi'lek. He found that people ignored him no matter what he looked like. The two Twi'leks he did meet, gave him dirty looks before they parted.

He got a different reaction when he entered the Togruta enclave. Children hid, and carefully watched him, expecting some adult to challenge him. Bacgruta turned white when she first saw him, until Krillgan came up to him and reached out, showing he wanted to be picked up. Andriel noticed her reaction, and asked her what was wrong. She told her, that he looked just like her old pimp, the one Shaak had killed.

Krillgan, hit and bit Chitrah's new head-tails. He was disappointed, they were like his mother's head-tails. They had no life in them. If he bit anyone else's head-tails, they would smack him to let him know it hurt. When he learnt not to hurt the head-tails of the Togruta women who held him, they would let him suck on their tips.

When Heshaak saw him, he was impressed. He grabbed his two companions. The four of them headed to the Twi'lek enclave, to purchase fake id. As they approached the enclave the two guards wondered why the Twi'lek with the three Togruta, did not respond to them. Like before, Heshaak gave each of his companions, one of his knives. Like before they each stood in front of a Twi'lek guard. This time, from time to time they would each smile, then sniff the air. The Twi'lek guards were thoroughly embarrassed by this. They both remembered what they had done the last time they faced these two Togruta.

Inside the enclave, the Twi'lek boss got up off his throne. Which surprised his lieutenants. He slowly walked around Chitrah, studying him, before asking the Togruta, who he was? Heshaak simply said he was a friend. The boss was satisfied with his answer, and asked him what he wanted? Heshaak asked him if he could make up some fake id for his friend. The boss told him that there was no need for fake id, he would sell him the real stuff. He signalled one of his lieutenants, he got up and left the room, a short time later he returned and handed some id to Heshaak. He looked at the id, then he looked at Chitrah, he was holding a picture of Chitrah's Twi'lek twin in his hand. The boss told him that it used to belong to the Twi'lek pimp that his daughter executed. Since he did not need it anymore, there was no problem selling it to them.

The boss quoted him the standard rate for procuring fake id. Heshaak paid the lieutenant the credits that were asked for. Then he and Chitrah turned and left. After they departed, the boss turned to another lieutenant, and asked him to find out what they could about the one who looked like a Twi'lek. There must be a good reason why the Togruta were willing to help someone who was not one of theirs.

When Heshaak and Chitrah exited the building, Beshaas and Hendaa were disappointed that they did not smell any foul odours this time. As they walked away they told Chitrah about their last encounter, and all had a good laugh.

The Twi'lek guards could not hear what they said, but were pretty sure the Togruta were laughing at them, again.

Heshaak showed the id to his companions. The companions said that was really fast for fake id. Heshaak told them it was not fake, it belonged to the Twi'lek fool his daughter killed. They told Chitrah that he was a handsome pimp. Heshaak told Chitrah that he needed to remove the headpiece as soon as they enter the enclave. If Shaak and her companions are there, they may feel the need to execute him a second time.

Chitrah told them about Bacgruta's reaction to him, when she first saw him. It was only because his son came up to him, asking to be picked up, that she did not kill him herself.

Chitrah told Andriel that he was not taking his equipment on this trip, he was taking hers. He was also able to find some music similar to what they play on Yitabo during the dance. He downloaded it onto Andriel's computer. He would use it to teach Bacgruta some of the dance moves he learnt on Yitabo. That was at least one thing they could do with their time during the flight.

Chitrah had been practising with Bacgruta, leading her around the enclave, so that she would be comfortable with his style of leading.

Krillgan thought that what they were doing was fun, so he would come up to her and grab her hand, so she would lead him. The first time he did it, she did not know who grabbed her hand, so she snatched it away. He sat down on the ground and started crying.

Bacgruta told Chitrah to stop and removed her veil. She picked Krillgan up and told him she was sorry. She did not know it was him who wanted to play. He stopped crying and wiggled to be put down, then he grabbed her hand and looked at her. She sighed and put her veil back on, grabbed Chitrah's elbow and told him to lead on. She learnt to quickly check the size of the hand that had grabbed hers.

The elders told Bacgruta and Chitrah, that they were sending three Togruta young men with them, just in case. After reaching Yitabo they could all go their separate ways.

On the day they left, the young men did as Heshaak's companions did when they took her to the planetary defence office. One would scout ahead to make sure there were no drug dealers on the street. Because they were going to the shuttle terminal, they would be going by the dress shop, and by the girls she used to work with.

Bacgruta asked Chitrah if it would be alright if she talked to the girls. Chitrah told her that it should be okay, as long as they did not get too close to her. They are still users, and their smell might affect her. She thanked Chitrah for the warning, it was not something she thought about. She hoped the veil could block out smells as well as it blocks out light.

When the first Togruta young man approached the pimp, he spoke to him. "Because you have been treating your women well, I will speak to you. The woman wearing a veil is their friend, let your men know not to interfere, and we will be on or way as quickly as possible."

The Twi'lek listened to him, and signal the bodyguards to rest. The Togruta man stood beside him, but did not try to intimidate him. The other two Togruta took up positions between Bacgruta and the bodyguards. The ladies noticed this manoeuvring and asked the blue man what was going on. Instead of answering, Bacgruta spoke to the ladies.

"Hello girls, I just wanted to say goodbye. Each one of you has a special place in my heart. The Togruta have been good to me, and are sending me to a place that is safer for me. I am still an addict, but right now I have no cravings, and I want to stay that way. If you have any questions, the girl's in the dress shop can answer them for you."

With that she asked Chitrah to lead on. The ladies had all recognised her voice. It had been so long since they heard anything about her, that they had forgotten her. They remembered that she was the oldest, she did what she could to help them. Sometimes she deflected the pimp's anger away from them, to her. She was the closest thing any of them had to a real mother. They wanted to hug her and kiss her but the blue man motioned them to keep back. It was almost like their friend had a contagious disease or something. Then some of them understood. They were the ones that were diseased, and they could make her sick again. They blew her kisses and wished her well wherever she was going.

When they got on the shuttle, Chitrah positioned her so that she had a window seat. He told her it was okay for her to look out the window if she wanted to. She had never been on a shuttle before. She knew he was giving her a special treat. She hoped he did not mind her holding his hand. She knew Andriel would understand.

When they arrived at the spaceport, she put her veil back on. It was only when they were at a security checkpoint that she removed her veil, so that they could see her face. Since the man guiding her had Ministry id, they let them pass.

They were very interested in checking the three Togruta men behind them. They had always been told that Togruta always had knives on their bodies, but no security has ever been able to detect them. They gave them a thorough pat down, but could not detect anything. None of their detectors picked up on anything as they walked through it. They were convinced that what they had been told was a myth. So they let them go through. The next passenger in line asked them how they could let a guy go through who had a knife on him. They asked him what he meant. He told them that after they had let the aliens through, one of them pulled out a knife, and started cleaning his fingernails. They turned and looked at the Togruta, one of them looked back and smiled. Then the three of them walked away laughing.

The security officers thoroughly checked all the remaining passengers. Chitrah checked all the freighters currently docked at the Lianna spaceport. They were all staying within the sector. He selected one bound for Reaver Station. Even though Lianna's spaceport was one of the busiest. Reaver Station had more freighters from out of the sector.

Chitrah showed Bacgruta, how she could have privacy in her cabin, without anyone watching or listening to her. Then he showed the Togruta men. They asked him if he knew where all the other cameras on the freighter were located. He did not know where they all were, but he did know where some of them were. He promised to show the cameras to them after he settled in.

When Chitrah showed them the cameras he knew about, the Togruta had no trouble spotting all the rest. Chitrah did not know the orders the elders had given the men. Basically they were instructed to keep spice away from Bacgruta, at all costs. Once they knew were all the cameras were located on each freighter, they would go through the crew's cabins. They were trying to determine if a crew member was an addict, or a dealer, or a drug smuggler. Fortunately none of the crews they encountered showed any evidence of spice in their possession. They did tell Chitrah that they were not allowed to go on a freighter where one or more of the crew members were Twi'lek, the risk that spice would be on the ship was too high. Chitrah agreed with them, and kept that in mind when choosing a freighter.

On Reaver Station, Chitrah selected a freighter that was taking the Perlemian Trade Route to Lantillies.

At the Lantillies spaceport they decided to take another freighter, since the one they were on was offloading a considerable portion of their cargo. Which meant they would be sitting and waiting for close to a day, before the freighter would move on.

Chitrah found a freighter taking the Randon Run, making a quick stop at Kashyyyk, then traveling on to Randon. The Togruta stepped off the freighter during the quick stop at the Kashyyyk spaceport, because they wanted to see a Wookiee. They had heard many stories of their physical prowess, and wanted to see one close up. Fortunately spaceport security employed some of the locals. So the Togruta were able to watch their interaction with other races. Their curiosity satisfied, they got back on the freighter. They told Chitrah that the other Togruta men would now be jealous of them. They could now see why it would be difficult for the three of them to take on one Wookiee, if they had to.

At the Randon spaceport, they had to wait a day, before they could find a freighter that was taking the Pabol Sleheyron to Yitabo.

Chitrah took advantage of this break to improve on Andriel and Shaak's plan. This is where he transformed himself from a Chagrian from Deysum III, to a Twi'lek from Lianna. He had found a pair of googles that the Kel Dor wear. He had Bacgruta wear it over her veil, and with a little creative application of theatrical makeup, the veil resembled a breathing apparatus.

Bacgruta also refused to let Chitrah lead her when he was dressed as a Twi'lek. She said it made him look like her pimp, and that life was behind her. One of the Togruta men would have to lead her.

Chitrah was confident that Bacgruta now knew enough of the dance steps, that she would enjoy herself at the dances on Yitabo. She had even taught the Togruta men to dance with her. When they landed on Yitabo's spaceport. The three Togruta disembarked with Bacgruta. Their instructions were to make sure she was delivered safely to Mrs. Grimshaw.

Chitrah stayed on the freighter, which was taking the Durkteel Loop back to Kashyyyk, then on to Lantillies. After the freighter departed Yitabo, the crew asked Chitrah, why he chose to take the long way to Lantillies. Chitrah told them he had some time on his hands, and he wanted to see what the female looked like under her mask. The crew of course asked if he saw her. Chitrah told them the mask is a great improvement to what he saw underneath, which made the crew laugh.

On Yitabo, Bacgruta had no trouble finding the dress shop. Now that she was here, she appreciated the detail of Andriel's description of this place. She felt she could go anywhere in this town, and not get lost. The Togruta men waited outside the dress shop while she went inside. For their sake she did not enter the workshop, but stayed in the storefront, where the Togruta could see her.

The young lady who now ran the dress shop for Mrs. Radcliff, came out front and asked her how she could be of service. Bacgruta asked if she could talk with Mrs. Grimshaw. The young lady told her that there no longer was a Mrs. Grimshaw, she was now Mrs. Radcliff, and she lived at her husband's ranch house.

Bacgruta asked her if she could give her directions, so that she could walk out to the ranch house. The young lady asked her if she would like to come into the workshop, and wait, while she calls Mrs. Radcliff. Bacgruta told her that she could not leave the sight of the men outside, because they had taken an oath to keep her safe, until she had met with Mrs. Grimshaw or rather, Mrs. Radcliff.

That was when the young lady noticed the three Togruta young men outside. They did look like they were guarding the place. She thought for aliens, they looked rather handsome. She asked her to wait where she was, and she would be right back. She contacted the ranch house, and asked Kenny if she could talk with Emily. When Mrs. Radcliff appeared, the young lady told her that a strange lady came into the dress shop, asking to speak with a Mrs. Grimshaw. What was even stranger is that she has three bodyguards, she says they are Togruta. Mrs. Radcliff asked about the lady. The young lady said she is human. She had never seen her before, and she is very polite. She also told her that the bodyguards were respectful of the dress shop, and did not come in. The lady would not go into the workshop, because she wanted to stay where the men could see her. Mrs. Radcliff told her that she would get Kenny to take her into town. She would be there shortly. The young lady went and told Bacgruta that Mrs. Radcliff was coming into town to see her.

Bacgruta asked her if it was alright if she waited in her backyard. The weather outside is lovely, and she had never seen so much green in her life. The young lady gave her permission, and apologised, because she does not maintain it as well as Mrs. Radcliff did. Bacgruta went out the storefront door, and walked around back, the Togruta following her. Bacgruta thought she stepped into paradise when she saw the ill kept garden. She could identify the different types of lettuce growing there, and other edible plants that she was used to preparing in the Togruta enclave.

The young men also found it fascinating. This was the first time they had been off Lianna. They could feel the life of this planet through their bare feet. If they could hunt prey here, then they would want to come back, or maybe even live here.

The young lady made some tea for everyone, and she got a couple of the Togruta men to come into the kitchen and grab some extra chairs, so they all had a place to sit. She would have liked to stay outside and chat with them, but she had too much to do, there was a dance coming up.

After the young lady left, no-one spoke, it was as if they were all enjoying the life energy of this world. Even time seemed to have no meaning, until Mrs. Radcliff opened the kitchen door and introduced herself. The Togruta young men all got up and shook her hand. Their duty was fulfilled, now they can depart the planet. Mrs. Radcliff asked them what they going to do now. They said they were going to go back to the spaceport and wait for the next freighter. Mrs. Radcliff told them that it might be a couple of days or more before the next freighter arrives. The Togruta men just shrugged their shoulders, like it was no big deal. Mrs. Radcliff told them to sit back down, until they knew when the next freighter was scheduled to arrive, and then they would decide what to do. The Togruta men told her that they had been told she is a good woman, so they will wait to hear her advice.

Mrs. Radcliff blushed, she was curious about who had told them stories about her. She went around the side of the building. When Kenny saw her, he got out of the vehicle. Mrs. Radcliff asked him to check when the next freighter is scheduled to arrive, and when it would depart. She has a funny feeling, they were going to have some strange guests at the ranch. Kenny drove off to the spaceport, to get the information Mrs. Radcliff asked for. He also established a computer link through the Ministry that they did not know about, to get some basic information about Togruta. He wanted to know if there were any security concerns he should be aware of.

Mrs. Radcliff told Bacgruta to call her Emily, and invited her up to the living room to talk, since the apartment is still hers. She asked, if one of the ladies in the workshop could bring them some tea when it was ready? Bacgruta told Emily her whole story, she did not hold anything back, as Andriel had instructed her. The only time she stopped was when Emily stopped her, when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She did not want the young lady's mother to hear any of this, since she was notorious as the town's gossip. After she left, and Emily could hear her going down the stairs, she let Bacgruta continue. After she had finished, Emily questioned her more about the special Togruta called Andriel. Bacruta told her everything she knew including that her husband was not Togruta, was blue, and was called Chitrah. In fact he was the one who brought them here, but remained on the freighter. She told her that they were hiding from the Sith, and she told her about their son Krillgan.

Bacgruta noticed Emily had become emotional, while she talked about Andriel and her family. She apologised to Emily if she said anything that hurt her. Emily told her that Andriel is her daughter, she is Devaronian, not Togruta. She was only disguised as Togruta.

When she left Yitabo with Chitrah, their marriage was not alright. Now she knows it is, and they even have a baby. This was very good news for her.

Bacgruta asked her how she was her daughter and not human? Emily told her that when Chitrah brought her here with him because of his work, they were newlyweds. Andriel is a seamstress and dress designer, just like she is. When she came here to work with her, they bonded, and she ended up adopting Andriel as her daughter, because she meant so much to her. Bacgruta told Emily that Andriel was like a mother to her, when she knew her as the singing Togruta, while she was overcoming her addiction to spice. Does that make Emily her grandmother? Emily laughed, and told her that she would just be another daughter. Bacgruta liked the sound of that. They had talked quite a long time. The dress shop was already closed when they went downstairs, and the sun had already set. The Togruta men were still waiting for her out back, and Kenny was sitting with them. He knew better than to interrupt Mrs. Radcliff when she was talking with someone. Kenny was a little concerned that it was late and no-one had prepared dinner for Mr. Radcliff. Emily told him not to worry, and introduced her new daughter, Bacgruta, to him.

Bacgruta blushed at her bold statement. This saying pleased the young men very much. They will have a very good report to share with the elders and the clan. Andriel was right in sending them here.

A few days after Bacgruta left, Krillgan came up to his mother and tugged on her dress, to get her attention. When she looked down at her son, he said "Baa-goo", she wasn't sure what he wanted, and looked around to see if there was something he might want to play with. He tugged a little harder, and when she looked down at him, he repeated what he said, "Baa-goo!" This time she picked him up, and asked him if he was asking about Bacgruta. He smiled and said "Baa-goo" again. Andriel told him that she left with daddy to take a trip to a place that would be good for her.

Krillgan was satisfied with her explanation. Basically he understood that Bacgruta was with daddy, and daddy was away. He let his mother know that he wanted to be put down now, and ran off to play.

When Chitrah arrived back, Krillgan looked around to see if anyone else was with him. When he did not see Bacgruta, he started to cry. Chitrah picked him up and asked him what was wrong? In a mournful tone Krillgan said "Baa-goo".

Andriel had approached them wanting to welcome her husband back, and overheard them. She told Chitrah that she had told him that Bacgruta had gone away with him, and now he was back, but Bucgruta was not with him.

Chitrah kissed his son on his forehead, and told him not to cry. He told him that he had left Bacgruta in a place that is good for her, where good people would look after her. He left three Togruta men to make sure she is all right, when they come back, they can tell him about Bacgruta. Krillgan hugged his father around his neck, then kissed him on his cheek, because he could not reach his forehead. He was content to have his father carry him to mother's apartment.

When the three Togruta young men came back from Yitabo, they reported first to the elders, then to the whole clan. After they finished their report, Andriel approached them, and told them not to go anywhere, because they have one more report to make.

Andriel disappeared, then reappeared, carrying a sleepy Krillgan, whom she had just awaken from his nap. She told Krillgan that these three Togruta just returned from Bacgruta. Krillgan reached for the closest of them, so he would take him in his arms, and said "Baa-goo". The Togruta told Krillgan that they left her on a planet with lots of green plants that people can eat. There are some animals there that are good to eat. But you cannot hunt them, and they are stinky. He pinched his own nose when he said the word "stinky". Krillgan pinched his own nose and said "stinggy" The Togruta handed Krillgan back to Andriel, and told him that the people there are nice to Bacgruta, and took them to a dance while they were there, he proceeded to take his one companion and started to dance with him. He told Krillgan that the people made Bacgruta happy. Krillgan clapped his hands and said "Baa-goo happy."

The Togruta's dance partner spoke, "We finally found someone who can actually understand you."

His companion pushed him away and crossed his arms, "Just for that I won't dance with you anymore."

Which caused all the people who had been watching and listening, to start laughing. Krillgan had his mother put him down, and he turned around like he was pretending to dance with someone, and repeated, "Baa-goo happy." Andriel stroked him on his head with her hand. "Bacgruta is happy."

The Sith had heard that Chitrah had left the planet with a woman who had a veil covering her face. When they questioned the security officers that examined her, they asked them if she could have been Devaronian. The officers told them that she looked human, but her complexion appeared redder than normal. They asked if she looked pregnant at all. They said she was wearing a loose fitting outfit. They could not tell if she was pregnant or not.

The Sith were convinced that the woman was Andriel in disguise. They were able to track where they went, all the way to Randon's spaceport. There they lost track of them. They decided to go to Deysum III, and visit their parents, since they were so close.

They went to visit Chitrah's parents first. As soon as Chitrah's father came out of the workshop, he knew who they were, Master and apprentice. He had trouble being courteous to them. He asked them if they were looking for some new footwear. The master came right out and asked him where his son was? He told him that he was working in the workshop. Did he want to speak with him? The master started getting angry with him, and asked him where his other son was? Chitrah's father became equally as angry. "Because of you, he is dead. If that is all you came here to ask me, than get out." The Master regained control of his emotions, and asked him if he has ever seen his dead son? He told the Master that he had seen him once, a couple of years ago. He was quite disappointed with him. The master asked him why? Chitrah's father explained, that he had stopped by the shop to buy a pair of shoes for his wife. He actually payed the asking price, he did not even try to negotiate. The master asked him what type of shoes? Chitrah's father pulled a pair of traveling shoes out of the display window. He told the master they are called traveling shoes. Women find them comfortable to wear when they travel. He did not explain why women found them comfortable. The apprentice took the shoes from him. Chitrah's father quoted him a price, three times the normal asking price. The master asked if he has seen him since. Chitrah's father told him, "The dead don't come back." The Sith turned to leave the store. Chitrah father told them that his dead son payed the asking price for the shoes, he expected the same from them. The apprenticed tossed the credits on the counter, then he used the force to slam Chitrah's father against the wall. Chitrah'a father collapsed to the floor with a little trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. He had bitten his lip when he was slammed against the wall.

As the Sith walked away from the shop, they could hear the old man laughing. The apprentice turned to go back, but the master stopped him. "You did not instil fear in him the first time, what makes you think you could do better now." The Master's words stung just as much as the old man's laughter. He followed his Master.

The rest of the family heard the bang when father was slammed against the wall. They all dropped what they were doing, and rushed into the storefront. They found father sitting on the ground laughing. Mother bent over and wiped the blood away from around his mouth, and asked why he was laughing? He told them that he just got the Sith to pay three times the price for a cheap pair of shoes. Then he frowned, "I should have quoted them a higher price." Which caused everyone else to laugh.

Next, the Sith went to visit Andriel's mother. She welcomed them as warmly as Chitrah's father. She too reminded them, that the daughter they are seeking is dead to her. She did admit that she had been to the store about two years back to buy a traveling dress. The Master had heard enough, and went to leave. The apprentice asked if he should get the dress before leaving. "Why? Do you want to embarrass yourself here, like you did at the shoe store? Andriel's mother hid her smile. She could hardly wait until the next businessmen's meeting to find out what happened at the shoe store.

The Sith were perplexed. It was obvious that Andriel and Chitrah had not come to Deysum III, to seek help from their parents. With no further clues, and no idea where they might be, they headed back to Lianna, to wait for something else to turn up.

For Andriel and Chitrah, the next few months, were the best they could hope for. Andriel knew they could not last, so after talking with Heshaak, she went with him and his companions to the Balosar enclave. Shaak's father handed over his knives to his two companions, before entering the enclave with Andriel. The companions stood in front of the two Balosar guards as they had to the Twi'leks.

These guards were not as easily intimidated by the Togruta as the Twi'leks had been. First they were used to most humanoid races being slightly taller than them. Second, they were high on death sticks. Death sticks were not as addictive as Glitteryll, yet quite toxic to many species. You could actually break its addiction. But why bother when it was so easy to obtain, and quite cheap when compared to Glitteryll. Heshaak seemed to know where he was going, so Andriel just followed him. They came into their common room, even though there were many Balosar couples, Shaak's father went up to the Balosar male that had a Balosar female in one arm, and a human female in the other. He ignored the fact that he was interrupting them, and told the man that he wished to purchase some id for the Togruta female with him, and the id needs to stipulate that she is being accompanied by a child, and gave the child's birthdate.

The man snapped his fingers at someone, and a short time later, someone came over to capture her image. The man told Shaak's father when the id would be ready and how much it was going to cost. Before Heshaak turned to leave, the man asked him what name needs to be on the id. Shaak's father thought about it for a minute, he said that the First name should be Andriel, the last name did not matter. Then they left.

They found the two companions standing more than a meter away from the two Balosar guards, when they left the enclave. The reason for the distance. The guards were smoking death sticks.

Inside the common room of the Balosar enclave. The man asked everyone, what was wrong with this picture? One of the women asked, where are her companions? It was rare for a Togruta to travel alone, especially with a child. The man asked them, what that meant? Another man said, that it meant that she was probably not Togruta, or they went to the Twi'leks to get id for the companions. That could also mean that they did not trust the Twi'leks with too much information. The man reminded them that information meant power, they needed to find out as much about this Andriel as possible.

One day the Twi'lek came to the Togruta enclave. They were surprised to see no guards at the entrance. They were not surprised to find themselves surrounded by Togruta after setting foot in the enclave. The Twi'lek boss asked to speak with the elder. He was told that he could stay where he is, but the others with him would have to stay outside the enclave.

His lieutenants who were also doubling as his bodyguards this trip. Complained that they need to protect their boss. This did not sit well with the Togruta. One of them asked if they really felt the Togruta could not protect their boss while he was a guest of the Togruta. The Twi'lek lieutenants realised they had just delivered a major insult to the Togruta, not a good way to start talks.

The Togruta brought out chairs onto the street coming into the enclave. They placed them where it would be hard for the Twi'leks outside the enclave to hear, but where their boss could be clearly seen. The Twi'lek boss was asked to take his seat. Sitting facing him was Heshaak who would act as the voice of the elders. Directly behind Heshaak sitting in a row facing the boss were all the other elders. All their companions stood at the entrance way to the enclave facing the rest of the Twi'lek. The lieutenants quickly realised that the Togruta could do whatever they wanted to their boss, and all they could do is watch.

They did this because they had insulted the Togruta. The boss asked Heshaak why the other people were sitting behind him. Heshaak told him that they are all elders, he was just acting as the voice. The boss than asked why they were meeting out on the street, instead of in their common room. Shaak's father looked him straight in the eye and said, "Apparently your people don't trust us." The Twi'lek boss understood that he was receiving the blame for this. Heshaak asked him, why he had come to the Togruta? They do not offer any of the services his organization usually requires. On the surface that was true, but the Twi'leks did hire them from time to time when they had a rat infestation in one of their warehouses. Usually one of the boss's subordinates would come to the Togruta, by himself, to arrange the contract. The Togruta were known as the best rat exterminators on Lianna.

The boss told him that he needed their help with a different matter. He wanted to hire from them the man who came dressed as a Twi'lek, to their enclave, looking for id. They have discovered from their sources that the man is very gifted with computers, and can hide sensitive data, on computers that are connected to the Interior Ministry's computer. They have data that they want to keep hidden from the Imperials, and they wanted to hire him to do it. Heshaak told the boss that they have no power to tell the man what work he should or should not do. The Twi'lek said that they heard the Togruta were protecting him from the Imperials, surely that gave them some power over him. Heshaak told him they heard wrong. He is a friend, and a guest. He gets the same protection as any other friend, or guest of the Togruta would receive.

The boss was perplexed, this was not how he imagined these talks would go. He asked, how could he talk with him? Heshaak told him face to face, as one man talks to another. The Twi'lek boss, did not know how to take this answer.

Suddenly he heard a commotion at the entrance of the enclave. Some Togruta men went out and forced an opening in the Twi'lek's ranks. The Twi'leks did not like being manhandled. They knew it wasn't an attack, because the Togruta did not rush them, or draw any weapons. A blue guy walked through the path the Togruta cleared for him, through the Twi'leks. Then he walked through the path the Togruta at the entrance made in their midst. The only impediment he had, were the Togruta children who swarmed him. He took something out of one pocket, and a small sharp knife out of another, and cut off pieces for all the children, who left him as fast as they swarmed him.

Heshaak stood up and waved Chitrah over. When Chitrah came up to him, Heshaak told him that the Twi'lek boss, wanted to speak to him, and offered Chitrah his seat. Chitrah sat down, and Heshaak stood beside him.

The Twi'lek was stunned that such a valuable person was walking the streets unescorted. First he asked Chitrah what he had just given the children, was it some form of sweets? Chitrah laughed, he said to the Togruta children it was something better. It was raw hide. The children knew he had access to some, and they would chew it for hours. The Twi'lek boss told Chitrah what he would like him to do, and how much they would like to pay him, and how much they would give to the Togruta clan, as he was their guest. Chitrah wanted to know what type of computer systems he was talking about, because not all computers were created equal. He also wanted to know the actual locations of the computers, since different locations, had a greater risk of him being spotted. He was almost guaranteed he would be spotted, if he was asked to work on a computer right next door to the Ministry.

The Twi'lek handed him a small memory chip, he could plug into his computer, which had all the information. The Twi'lek asked him when he would know if he was willing to do it. He told the boss that first he had to determine a risk factor for each location, then he needed to discuss it with his partner. The Twi'lek asked if Heshaak was his partner. Chitrah said his partner was much better looking than him. Heshaak sighed, "He speaks the truth." The other elders had a hard time trying to supress their desire to laugh. Chitrah promised that he would get an answer to him within the next five to seven days. The Twi'lek boss accepted that. He stood up and left the enclave.

After he left, Heshaak asked Chitrah if the Twi'leks would inform the Imperials, if he turned them down. Chitrah told him that he did not think so. While he was here, there was always room to negotiate. If the Imperials came and seized him, or they had to flee because of the Imperials, that door would forever be closed.

That night Chitrah talked to Andriel about the Twi'lek's offer. He asked Andriel to check with Shaak, maybe she knew if one of the girls working the streets has any knowledge about computers or data entry. Andriel asked him, if he was hoping to train her? He said yes, it would get her off the street into a safer environment.

She would already be loyal to the Twi'leks, because of her addiction, and it would give her a chance at a safer future than she has now. Andriel gave her husband a hug and a kiss, she loved the way he looked out, to help others.

Three days later the Balosar showed up with a similar offer. They asked to speak with Andriel's husband. They let the Balosar man into the common room with his two women, it turned out they were his chief advisors. The other Balosar where pushed back from the enclave with brooms, so that the Togruta did not have to inhale any smoke from their death sticks.

When Chitrah had decided what he was going to do, Heshaak and his companions went with Chitrah to see the Twi'leks. When Chitrah explained to them about the necessity of having an assistant at the first job. They agreed it was a prudent thing to do. When he mentioned who he wanted as his assistant, they were not as happy. When he told them he had already checked her qualifications, at first they laughed. Then they saw he was serious. They asked him how he knew she was qualified for this work.

Heshaak answered that question. He told them that his daughter told Chitrah. His daughter knows all the girls on her street better than they do. When Chitrah mentioned the qualifications for the candidate, she already had someone in mind. Chitrah told them that they need to consider, whether he should be training someone new for each computer, or should he take the same assistant to every location. The lieutenants started debating the issue right away, the boss had to remind them they still had guests present.

The Twi'leks were not happy when they heard that the Balosar had also asked for his help. He would start by working for them every other day. Once he was satisfied with the quality of the work the assistants were providing, then he would be cutting back to continue his work on previous commitments. The boss noticed that Chitrah used the plural, when referring to assistants, he knew where his preference lies. He did wonder what his other commitments were, and why no-one told him about them. His men's work was too sloppy. He could use a lieutenant like Chitrah.

The Balosar were already expecting him. Chitrah suspected they had a bug planted in the Twi'lek's enclave. They gave him the location of one of their brothels.

Unlike the Twi'leks, none of their girls worked the streets, and they charged more. They told him the Madam had been instructed to present him with her five most qualified candidates.

The pimp was surprised when he received word that one of his girls was going to do a new job. He asked if he was getting any replacements, but he received no reply. He was surprised that he had to send her to the dress shop first thing in the morning, so that they could help her to get ready for her new position. The problem was she would need to get up hours before anyone else would. How was he going to make sure she got up, without disturbing everyone else's sleep, especially his? He explained to her what was happening, she did not seem surprised. She told him not to worry about waking her up, he should leave the door to the apartment unlocked. She was sure the Togruta would come for her when it was time for her to go.

The girls seemed to know more about what was happening than he did. They congratulated her when she went to lay down early. He thought he heard her say to one of the other girls not to worry, she would be next. When he got up for breakfast the next morning, the place where she had slept last night was empty.

When Shaak came for her she was a bit drowsy, she had never woken up this early since she was a little girl. The Togruta gave her some bitter tea to drink in the morning, they told her that it would help open the pores in her skin up. The bitter taste did help her wake up. They then gave her what she thought was grass to chew, they told her it would help to bring the smell of spice out of her pores. They then had her strip out of her clothes in the back room. She noticed that they sealed her clothes away as they made her stand in a small tub in the middle of the room. There was no shower or tub feature in the dress shop's bathroom. They poured warm water all over her body, then helped her suds up. Then they rinsed her off with even warmer water. They had her step out of the little tub into a huge towel. It was the softest towel she had ever felt. They wrapped her in the towel, and rubbed her down to make sure she was dry. They led her wrapped in the towel to the workshop, where she saw some fresh undergarments and a nice outfit laid out for her.

She asked them what was going to become of her old clothes. They told her they were going to burn them. That girl does not exist anymore. She had tears in her eyes as she thanked them. They reminded her that she was still an addict, because of that she was still a slave of the Twi'leks. She told them that did not matter, now she had a future, where she did not have one yesterday. She will accept it, with its strings attached.

When she was dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like some rich man's personal secretary, or even a well, heeled, businessman. Chitrah was waiting for her in the storefront sipping a cup of tea. He handed her a brand new pair of shoes he had made for her, she forgot that she only had stockings on her feet. The shoes fit like a well, made, pair of gloves. How did he know the size of her feet? The Togruta had all followed her into the front room and gave her a hug, wishing her well in her new job. As they walked together to the shuttle terminal, and as they flew together on the shuttle hop, Chitrah explained in detail what he expected from her on the job. He let her know that she could expect to be slow and clumsy when she first started. Because she was reacquainting herself with some old skills that she has not used in years. But once she had the feel of it once again, she will be surprised at how quick and accurate she will become. The first location was a sweatshop, were they make covers for the seats of military vehicles, from synth-leather. The sewing machines were larger more durable then the dress shop's sewing machine, but not as strong or durable as the machine Chitrah uses on real leather. The computer is located in the office, which has transparent sheeting, so the owner can watch over the production floor. The day went pretty much, how Chitrah had described it would go to his new trainee.

When they took their lunch break, she wanted to cry. She was afraid that they were going to send her back out on the street again. By the end of the day, she was starting to get the hang of it. Chitrah gave her detailed instructions on what she was to do the next day.

Chitrah told her that the Twi'leks had arranged for her to stay with the sweatshop's owner, who had an apartment over the office. He also had her supply of spice. Chitrah went upstairs to show her, her bedroom. There was a small case on the bed. When she opened it she found a change of outfits, a few changes of undergarments, a night shirt, and some toiletries. The sweatshop owner, an older man, showed her the rest of the apartment, and asked her if she could cook? She told him that she only cooked porridge for breakfast. He grumbled, then said that was a start. He asked her to cook them some porridge for dinner. Chitrah left, telling her he would see her in two days. While she was cooking their dinner, the shop owner called the Twi'lek enclave. He told them she had a shaky start, put by the end of the day, she was doing stuff he could not understand. Chitrah had left her with a list of things he expects her to accomplish tomorrow, and it did not phase her. The Twi'lek who had taken the call, asked if there was anything else. The shop owner told him that the next time they send him someone to babysit, they should make sure they can cook more than porridge. The Twi'lek laughed, then told him that it was an improvement over what he normally ate. The Twi'lek was right, it was an improvement over nut butter sandwiches.

The next morning, Chitrah went to the brothel the Balosar had sent him to. There were six ladies waiting for him. The Madam introduced herself, then she introduced each of the five candidates. Chitrah could not help but notice the prevailing stale odour of death sticks. After talking with the candidates about their experience. Chitrah selected one of them, and asked the Madame, if she had anything more business orientated to wear. The Madame gave him the name of a woman's clothing shop down the street. He could take her there to have her buy an outfit. Chitrah asked if they also sold undergarments. The Madame gave him a strange look. Chitrah told her that his wife is a seamstress. She was always saying that the undergarments need to fit comfortably, before the outfit can fit comfortably. The Balosar Madame said she now understands. The lady at the woman's clothing store will be able to tell them where to get good women's undergarments. The candidate followed Chitrah out of the brothel, she told him that he was unlike any man she has ever met. Chitrah asked, her if that was a good thing? She told him that he is the first man she has met that she felt she could trust. Chitrah was not sure if she was saying that because it was true, or because she wanted to get on his good side. He warned her that her opinion of him might change before the end of the day. She said she hoped not.

The lady at the women's clothing store told them where to buy undergarments, and tell them to have them send the bill to the dress shop. The lady at the lingerie shop did not know how to fit undergarments properly, and invited Chitrah to come back into the fitting room to help. Chitrah became embarrassed and asked to use their communicator. He called the "Elegant You" dress shop. When Shaak responded, he asked her if she could give instructions over the communicator, on how to make sure that undergarments fit properly. Shaak said she would try. Chitrah told the candidate to follow her instructions, he was going to wait for her outside, since the communicator was not in the fitting room, and he was sure Shaak would need to see if she was following her instructions. When she came out of the store she thanked him for his help.

At the women's clothing store, Chitrah picked out a business suit that he thought would look nice on her. The sales lady checked that she had the right size. When she came out, it looked nice on her, for a cookie cutter suit, as Andriel called them. The candidate asked Chitrah if he helped his wife pick out her outfits when they go shopping. Chitrah laughed, he told her that his wife designs and sews all of her own outfits. Sometimes she will ask him his opinion on a design. The candidate told Chitrah that she wished she could do that. Again Chitrah did not know if she was saying that for his benefit, or did she really mean it.

They arrived at the small factory that produced parts for the landing systems of starfighters, with the computer system that the Balosar wanted him to work on. Chitrah was all business, he wanted to see if she was truthful about her abilities. She was not as good as the girl he worked with yesterday, but there was a glimmer of talent. At the end of the day, Chitrah had a different opinion of her, and was able to leave her with detailed instructions, concerning what he expected her to do the following day.

He did not know what accommodations the Balosar had made for her. She thought that she was supposed to return to the brothel. Chitrah was concerned, he asked if she would be able to get some rest there, since he expected her to be back first thing in the morning.

When she arrived back at the brothel the Madame handed her a death stick, and asked her how her day went. She puffed on the death stick, than told the Madame that the guy really knows what he was doing. She asked the Madame how much longer she needs to put on this charade, before she can tell him that she actually is a computer technician, just not at the same caliber as him. The Madame said that they shall see, as she took the death stick and took a puff, before handing it back. She told the Madame that the guy was also right about the undergarments.

The next morning Chitrah was surprised that the sweatshop owner was not as grumpy as he was the first day. The lady told him that Shaak and her companions came by yesterday afternoon, and took her grocery shopping, than came back and helped her cook dinner. The shop owner was more than happy to reimburse the cost of the groceries after he tasted dinner. Because Shaak had come by, she was not able to finish everything he had assigned her.

Chitrah asked her to show him what she had accomplished. She had completed a great deal more than he expected. Chitrah was happy that they had accomplished a lot more before breaking for lunch. After lunch the sweatshop owner brought them a stack of books. They were accounting ledgers, with all data entries done by hand. He told them that this is the information the Twi'leks wanted entered. He mentioned that it was all encoded. From the way the books were organised, Chitrah had guessed right in how to start setting up the computer to start receiving data. There were only a few more things that they needed to do, to make this section of the computer invisible to the Ministry. Chitrah thanked the owner for letting him see the books. He asked that he keep them locked up, until they were ready to start inputting the data.

The owner smiled, Chitrah had passed the test the Twi'leks devised for him, to see if they could actually trust him with their data. Especially since he was also working for the Balosar.

That evening Chitrah talked with Andriel about his feelings, when he was working for the Balosar. He felt that he was not being given the right information, and he felt the girl he was training was trying to play him. Andriel stroked his hair, and told him that she was not the only one in the family with good intuition.

Chitrah was sure now what he must do. The next morning when he showed up at the factory, he asked the girl to show him what she accomplished the previous day. When she wasn't looking he moved some of what she had done to a different section of the memory. He called her attention to the fact that some of what she entered was in the wrong place. Then he used a computer term that she should not know, given what she said was the extent of her training. He told her that what she had done, had put the computer in a position where it could set up a schizoid-loop. It would not cause the data in the upper section of the memory to become visible to the Imperials, but it would corrupt some of the data being transmitted to the Ministry. Given the algorithms the Ministry was always running on their input data, they would spot the corrupted data pretty quickly, and it would be top priority for them to send someone out to determine the cause of the corruption, and they would easily discover what they were trying to keep hidden.

The girl stared at what Chitrah had shown her, then proclaimed that she could see it. Chitrah asked her to fix it, but did not explain how. She started right away manipulating the computer entries.

Chitrah went to the factory owner's office, and asked if he could use his communicator. The owner told him to help himself, and started to get up from his desk. Chitrah told him he could stay, and asked him to contact the Balosar enclave. The factory owner did as he was asked, and Chitrah walked over to the part of his desk, where he would be clearly seen on the communicator. When a Balosar answered, Chitrah came right asked and asked why he should keep on working for them? The Balosar asked him to wait one moment and disappeared. A short moment later the Balosar that had negotiated the agreement with Chitrah appeared on the communicator, all smiles.

"Chitrah, what is this that I hear you threatening to stop working for us?"

"I don't like it when employers play games with me. If you cannot trust me, to be honest and forthright with me. Then I cannot trust you, and cannot work for you."

The guy tried to placate Chitrah telling him there must be some misunderstanding.

Chitrah told him the misunderstanding was on their part, when they thought they could play games with him. He told Chitrah that they were not playing games, they were just trying to see how much he really knew. Chitrah told him that they had a good idea about how much he knew from his first day. The rest was smoke and mirrors. He did not know how to respond to Chitrah.

Chitrah saw him gesturing to someone to come over. Chitrah terminated the call, since he made no attempt to be truthful. Chitrah walked out of the office and told the girl what she needed to accomplish by the end of the day. Chitrah left the factory, heading to the shuttle terminal, he was hoping to get to the Togruta enclave to have lunch with Andriel. He really needed her help, to help him figure out what to do next.

At the shuttle terminal, Chitrah did not jump on the next shuttle as he had originally planned, instead he looked up a supplier for products for people that have to work with toxic waste. He made a side trip to the supplier, before heading to the Togruta enclave.

When he arrived at the enclave, he walked into the common room carrying a big box. He opened the box to reveal that he had purchased enough respirators for everyone in the enclave, including the children. These respirators could filter the deadliest of toxins out of the air. The filters started to buzz when there was less than 5 minutes worth of filtration available.

He had also purchased some suits for them to wear when they enter a deadly toxic environment. Chitrah had found out after his visit to the Balosar enclave, that Togruta are one of the few species that cannot become addicted to death sticks. The smoke is so toxic to them that it would kill them before they could develop an addiction.

Chitrah knew that he would have to go back to the Balosar enclave to talk with them. He wanted the backing of the Togruta, but he did not want them to risk their lives for him. He also wanted to let the Balosar know that if they ever went to war with the Togruta, the Togruta were ready for them.

He had a nice long talk with Andriel over lunch. After lunch the two of them met with the Togruta elders, to talk with them about the Balosar situation, since they also were supposed to benefit financially, from the Balosar agreement. Chitrah told them that the Balosar did not need his help as much as they let on. They had their own computer technicians. They only needed his help with the initial setup, and maybe some consulting from time to time. What they really wanted to do with him, was to tie up his time, so that he could not spend much time helping the Twi'leks.

Andriel told the elders that she agreed with Chitrah's assessment of the situation. After their talk, the elders agreed that Heshaak should accompany Chitrah to the Balosar enclave, to renegotiate an agreement. Chitrah insisted that Heshaak and his companions wear the full toxic environment suits when they go to the Balosar enclave. He told them that they did not have to put the booties over their bare feet until just before they reached the enclave.

At the enclave, Shaak's father's companions were much more comfortable standing in the face of the Balosar guards. They also snatched from them any death sticks they produced, before they could light it. This made the guards irritable and jittery. They also felt fear since their death sticks could no longer cause the Togruta to back away from them.

Inside the enclave, the Balosar took note that Shaak's father was dressed head to toe in a toxic waste handling suit. He had the respirator around his neck, but could put it on, faster than any of them could react. Chitrah told them that he was there to renegotiate if they were willing to be honest and upfront with him.

The Balosar man who seemed to be in charge, could not understand why Chitrah was upset. Chitrah told him his terms, he would meet with the three computer technicians in two days' time. Chitrah was correct in believing that three of the five candidates he met at the brothel with similar credentials, were all computer technicians. He would find out from them what they needed from him, than they would go on from there, with him as a consultant. He expected that he and the Togruta would still be paid the same, even though time wise he would working less with them, since now he would be working as a consultant.

The Balosarian man did not say anything, he just looked at Chitrah. So Chitrah signalled Heshaak that they were leaving, and they left. Outside the Balosar enclave, the two companions dumped all the death sticks they had taken from the guards, on the ground, and fell in behind Chitrah and Heshaak.

At the Togruta enclave, Chitrah gave Heshaak and his companions, time to change out of the toxic waste handling suits. Before he handed his equipment to Heshaak, and grabbed Andriel's computer. Then they headed to the Twi'lek enclave. When they arrived at the enclave, the two Twi'lek guards waved them all to go inside, which was a bit of a disappointment for the companions. They had come to enjoy watching the two guards squirm. Inside the main room, Chitrah opened Andriel's computer, and started playing the music he had taught Bacgruta to dance to, at maximum volume. Even though it distorted the music. He then approached the Twi'lek boss, and told him he had audio bugs planted in the room. Did he want Chitrah to find them and destroy them?

Meanwhile, in the Balosar enclave the Madame from the brothel showed up, because the computer technician had contacted her, telling her that Chitrah had left the factory, after contacting the Balosar enclave, and not receiving a satisfactory response.

She wanted to know what was being done to bring Chitrah back on board. The technician monitoring the audio bugs, signalled the Balosar man to come over and pick up the headphones. When he did he asked the technician to put it on speaker so everyone could listen. When he did, the technician forgot the speakers had been turned to maximum, and had to turn it down quickly so that they could still hear it, but could also talk. The Balosar man asked what the sound was. The female human advisor, spoke up and said, that she believed it was called Hoe-Down Music. Quite popular in human agricultural communities. It derives its name from an ancient manual tool still used today in garden plots across the galaxy for herbs and vegetables. The admonition is for the human to put their hoe down, or stop working, and come and dance and play. Many Social Archaeologists, believe that Hoe-Down Music is the chief reason that birthrates in human agricultural communities are much higher than the birthrates in an urban human population.

The Balosar man wondered why advisors always gave more information than what was needed. He spoke up and asked the audio technician to turn it down, it was giving him a headache. Before the technician could comply, the signal strength weakened. He said that he believed someone had just disabled one of the bugs, a moment later the signal strength weakened again. The technician claimed another bug had been disabled. Then the music stopped altogether. The technician did not say anything he just powered down all his equipment. The Balosar male asked them, if this meant that the humans were now working with the Twi'leks? The female Balosar said that it meant that the Twi'lek lieutenant, that they had worked so hard to compromise, and plant the bugs, is probably now dead. The Madame said that this was probably the Chagrian male, Chitrah's response, to not getting the assurances he wanted from them. The Balosar man, said it could not be him since he had just been there. The human female advisor quickly filled in the Madame about the meeting that had just happened, including how the Togruta were dressed. The Madame was furious. She pulled out a vibro-blade knife and gutted the Balosar man. "The Togruta came dressed for war. The Chagrian wanted reassurances, and you gave him none. What would happen to us, if we went to war with the Togruta? We have no warriors here of their calibre. We would have been annihilated, and this is all because you ignored the sound advice given you by your advisors, because you wanted to play your silly games."

The Madame powered off the knife so that she could wipe it clean on the dying man's clothes before putting it away. She told the two advisors, that they should continue as advisors, their advice has been solid. She pointed to a Balosar male, "You have always wanted his position, so lead." He asked her what to do about Chitrah. "If he shows up for a meeting in two days, as he said he would, do whatever he asks. He has never made any unreasonable demands. If he is willing to work with us, than we should be willing to work with him. He has shown us that he is very resourceful. We underestimated him, and it has cost us. Don't make that mistake again."

After Chitrah was satisfied that he had found and disabled all of the bugs. He shut the music off. The Twi'lek boss told the lieutenants beside the lieutenant responsible for keeping the room clean of spying equipment to seize him. He instructed two others to go and search his room. They came back with a container of death sticks.

Chitrah asked the boss if he could have a word with him in private, before he decided the man's fate. He told all the Twi'leks to leave the room. The Togruta turned to leave as well, but the boss told them to stay. Chitrah told the Twi'lek that he understood that the death stick addiction could be broken. In the process the man would suffer more than if the Sith were trying to extract information from him. After his addiction was broken, the man would know that he could never be trusted again. Just to keep alive, he will strive harder than any of his other lieutenants to fulfill the bosses every command.

The boss thought about it for a moment, then told Chitrah that they did not have the facilities they needed to restrain the man, until his addiction was broken.

Chitrah told him that the Togruta do, but none of the Togruta could work with the man for health reasons. The boss could supply some of the women off the street, to look after him, but that would cost him lost income, or he could let the Togruta hire some people they know to look after the man until he recovers.

This is one of the things Andriel and Chitrah talked to the Togruta elders about. The Togruta had contacted the Nautolans, who said they had the people who were willing to come to the Togruta enclave, to do this work for them.

The boss saw the value in what Chitrah was suggesting. He could see the other lieutenants working harder, so that they would not be shamed by him. He asked Heshaak what the Togruta would charge for this service. Shaak's father quoted him a price. The boss thought it was reasonable, and agreed to follow Chitrah's advice.

Chitrah then told the boss that he was falling way behind the Balosar. In taking advantage of his people's brain trust. He told him that the Balosar have three computer technicians working on taking advantage of their computer systems, he only has one computer clerk, who can setup and input his data, but would not know what to do if something went wrong. This news really disturbed the boss. It was not good to fall behind your major competitor in any way. That gave them a chance to exploit your weaknesses. He asked Chitrah what he would suggest. He told the boss that he needed to release the second computer clerk to him right away, so that he could start familiarizing her with the computer work she would be required to do. He also needed to find a computer technician, either amongst his own people. One of the prostitutes working on one of the other crews might have been a computer technician before her addiction forced her into prostitution. Or he would have to hire an outside computer technician. Which would mean exposing an outsider to some very sensitive information.

The boss agreed that he would need to try and find someone internally, before going through the headache of trying to find someone they could trust, outside their organization. He asked Chitrah what he wanted in exchange for the information he just shared. Chitrah told him that he knew the girls could not work on the street forever. He did not know what normally happened to the girls that could not bring in the customers any more. He would ask that when a girl did reach that point in her life, let the Togruta in the dress shop teach them how to sew, so that they could work for them in one of their sweat shops, to try and cover the cost of their addiction.

The boss saw that this was important to Chitrah. He suspected that it was also important to the Togruta women in the dress shop, who had befriended the girls working on their street. Because he knew that Chitrah could have charged him way more than he did, and to help keep the peace with the Togruta. He told Chitrah that he would try to comply with his wishes.

He had to be careful not to appear soft to his lieutenants, or one of them might try to seize control from him. Chitrah told him he understood, which is why he did not ask him to promise that he would. Again the boss wished that Chitrah was one of his lieutenants. There were many areas of the business that he would like to hear his advice. The boss called all the Twi'leks to return. He shared with them, what Chitrah had shared with him about the Balosar and their abilities, and how they need to rectify that situation right away. They need to find out if any of their people have any training as computer technicians. He told them that he had to give Chitrah some concessions to get that information from him, but did not tell them what those concessions were.

He asked his former lieutenant if he is addicted to death sticks. The man hung his head in shame, and admitted that he is. The boss told him that he is going to make him suffer so much, that he was going to wish he was dead, then he was going to make him his slave, so that he would be an example to the others. He then told the lieutenants that were restraining him that they needed to take the Balosar scum, and follow the Togruta when they leave. They have a special place for him.

He then gave instructions to be passed along to the pimp that was working the area near the Togruta's dress shop. With that Chitrah and the Togruta returned to their enclave with the three Twi'leks following.

The pimp did not like that he was losing another girl, and had not been given any indication that he would be getting a replacement. He was also told that one of the bodyguards he hired, would be accompanying her. He had to choose which one of them could better be trusted to keep his hands off of her. She was now considered too valuable to be a prostitute. At least he was given permission to hire another bodyguard to replace him. He wondered what she would be doing, now that she was classified as being too valuable.

When the Twi'leks who took their prisoner to the Togruta returned to their enclave, they informed the other lieutenants that the Togruta have a special torture chamber, and they have hired specialists to work on the disgraced lieutenant. The boss had to run out of the room, so they could not hear him when he burst out laughing.

The next morning Shaak and her companions came for the new recruit. She told them that she had not slept well, because she was afraid they would not come, and she would have to go back out on the street. They each gave her a hug, than they let her nap in the workshop for an hour. It would not look good for her to fall asleep her first day on her new job.

The bodyguard was not sure he had his directions right, when he showed up at the pimp's apartment and found everyone was still asleep. He looked around the apartment carefully, and found an empty spot by the door. He swore softly, when he realised the girl he was supposed to look after was already gone. He quickly went outside and looked up and down the street. That was when he saw the blue guy enter the dress shop. He ran over to the dress shop, to ask the guy if he had seen a girl on the street that morning.

When he opened the door to the dress shop, he hear the blue guy tell someone that he was going to need another cup. The blue guy than handed him the cup of tea he had just received, and was told that he would have to wait outside, it does not look good for the dress shop, to have too many guys waiting inside. The bodyguard thanked the blue guy for the tea, apparently he was at the right spot. When he finished the tea he took it back to the blue guy, and asked if they were going to be much longer, he thought they were supposed to be at a sweatshop. The blue guy told him he did not know how much longer, the ladies had told him they were running a little behind this morning. A short time later the blue guy comes outside with another cup of tea for him, this time he offered him some biscuits as well, he said the ladies scrounged them up for him, if he wants them. The bodyguard thanked him, he had skipped his breakfast to make sure he was here on time, and was starting to feel hungry.

After a while the blue guy comes out of the dress shop with a young lady dressed in a business suit. It took him a moment before he realised who she was. Now he knew he really was in the right place, he complimented her on how well she looked in the business suit, that he almost did not recognise her. The blue guy said something mushy about how he was looking at a new woman. The old her was no more. He was not sure what that meant, but he did know that he would not be ashamed to walk down the street with her on his arm, in fact he would feel rather proud.

The blue guy seemed to know where they were going, so he fell in behind them. That view was nice too.

When they arrived at the sweatshop, the old guy waves the bodyguard into the office and asked him why they were late. He said he did not know, he was just told that the ladies in the dress shop were running behind schedule. The old guy complained that he does not like to be kept waiting, and they had been sitting there waiting for more than 15 minutes. All he could say was it was out of his control. The old guy introduced him to the other guy waiting in his office. He asked them both if they had any objections about being on a regular payroll. There would be benefits, and of course tax deductions. They would be officially listed as office supervisors, their real job was to make sure nothing happened to the girls out there. The girl that arrived this morning will be assigned to another office during the day, but that won't happen for a few days. When it does, it will be someone else's responsibility to come get her in the morning, and bring her back in the evening. The girls would both be staying with him in his apartment at night. They were strictly hands off.

"If the Twi'leks find out you have been messing with one of them, you will find yourselves with something missing between your legs. If the girls go out for any reason, whoever is working would have to accompany them. Whether they are going grocery shopping, or the blue guy is taking them for lunch." The old guy then takes them up to the apartment, so they could get themselves orientated. He points out the bedrooms the girls would stay in, and that their doors do lock. The kitchen, the bathroom, and then takes them back down to the office. He tells them that the door from the office to the apartment will remain unlocked so that they could have access to the apartment if they thought they needed to. When the shop is closed, it was their responsibility to make sure all doors leading to the office are locked. He mentioned that there were 27 hours to the day, they needed to decide between them how they were going to divide that day, and they needed to let him know. He asked, if there were any questions? The other bodyguard asked, what happens if one of the girls came onto him? The old guy said, "Just don't let yourself get caught, or you will find something missing."

The next day Chitrah arrived at the brothel first thing in the morning, he was not sure where he was supposed to be meeting with the three computer technicians. When he entered, he found the Madame waiting for him. She told him that they were not sure if he was going to come, since he had not received a satisfactory answer in the Balosar enclave. Chitrah told her that he said he would be here, and that was more important than getting an answer at that time. She told him that there has been a shakeup in their organizational structure. He should find things more straightforward from now on.

She led him to a meeting room that was also used for throwing parties. The three technicians were waiting inside. Chitrah went to the room's computer to have it increase the flow of outside air, to try and get rid of the odour of stale death sticks' smoke. As he had casually walked around the room he had secretly scanned for any spying devices. Just like he did whenever he entered a new apartment with Andriel. He had moved a couple of chairs around to make it look like he was selecting the one he thought was the most comfortable. There were no spying devices in the room.

He started the meeting by asking each of the technicians to tell him what their real credentials were. When the girl he had worked with started, she first apologised for not being honest with him. It was not her idea. He still could not get a sense of whether she was being truthful, or whether she was just placating him.

From their descriptions, Chitrah had a sense of what they should be capable of. He then asked them if they had any questions for him. The morning progressed quite well. When it was time to break for lunch the Madame came in and asked if they wanted her to order anything for them. Chitrah said he would like to go out so that he could stretch his legs, but he did ask her if there were any good restaurants in the area were they could go. The one technician asked him if that meant he wanted them to come with him. He told them that he found nothing wrong with their company. The Madame took that as a good sign. She did recommend a good restaurant not too far from the brothel. She told him they would be picking up the tab, so if he decided to continue the meeting there, it was all right.

Chitrah told her that for now he wanted to keep social and business separate. At the end of the day, they all agreed to meet again in 7 days' time. If something came up, and they needed to get in touch with him before hand, they could contact the Togruta enclave, and they would get a message to him.

When he left the room, the Madame was standing there with two bags. She handed him the first bag and told him it was his consulting fees, when she handed him the second bag, she said this was for the Togruta. She thanked him for keeping his word. When the Togruta took the bag, they emptied its contents into a pot of boiling water, and added special salts to neutralise any traces of death sticks, or its smoke. They do this regularly with their credits. It is amazing how much residue they find from death sticks, and from glitteryll, on credit pieces. Chitrah could see a scum forming on the surface of the boiling water. He was wondering if he should talk with Andriel about doing that to their credits. They don't want Krillgan to become an addict, just because he stuck some credit pieces in his mouth.

When Chitrah arrived at the sweatshop the next morning he found a new girl there, she was still dressed in her street clothes. The Twi'leks had found a computer technician. The other girls took her upstairs to the apartment to shower and to see if any of their clothes would fit her. Her two bodyguards wanted to follow them but the old guy stood in their way. He said to leave the girls alone, they were safe up there. All their clothes were a little baggy on her. Chitrah found out later that she was slightly malnourished. When they took her upstairs, they prepared a bowl of porridge for her. She gobbled it down quickly in case they changed their mind and took it away from her. Chitrah took her straight to the dress shop, to get some outfits made for her. He found out from the bodyguards that she was now considered too valuable to the organization, to be allowed to stay at the sweatshop apartment. An apartment was being prepared for her in the Twi'lek enclave. When she went outside the enclave, they were not allowed to let her out of their sight.

Chitrah told them that when they reach the dress shop they better be ready to let her out of their sight, or they will be embarrassed by three Togruta ladies. Men were not allowed in the workshop. The computer technician was happy to hear that, she did not like the two bodyguards. She was constantly afraid, that they were going to drag her into an alley, and abuse her. She did like Chitrah, she could sense he was kind, and the girls at the sweatshop had only good things to say about him, when she asked them.

On the way to the dress shop, Chitrah started asking her about her computer technician experience. He found out that she had worked for six months as a computer technician, before she became depressed and had self-medicated herself on glitteryll. She did not know it was an addictive spice, and she thought the person who gave it to her was a friend, who was trying to help her. It turned out that her friend was a pusher, and when she became addicted and could no longer pay for her addiction, her friend turned her over to other friends who could help her pay. She lost her job, her family threw her out. Her new friends had full control of her life, and she had to do whatever they asked of her, even if it made her sick. She asked Chitrah if it was true she would not have to do those things anymore. Chitrah did not sugar coat it. He told her that she was still a slave, only her masters had found out that her mind was worth more than her body. She started crying. Chitrah asked her if it was alright for him to put his arm around her. She nodded her head and said yes. Chitrah held her to himself, and let her cry. So many hurting people, so few who were willing to help. Of the ones who were willing, the resources were not there for them to be effective.

At the dress shop the bodyguards were made to wait outside. They were given tea and biscuits, and were told that if they disturbed the ladies they would find themselves face down on the pavement.

Chitrah told them they did not want to know what the ladies would do to them, if they made them really upset. It would only give them nightmares when they slept. Chitrah told them that if they did not believe him they could ask the bodyguard looking after the girls on the street. They went up to this guy he was beefier than them, and asked him about what they had been hearing about the Togruta ladies. The guy told them what happened to the pimp who used to be here and about his two bodyguards, after the pimp beat up one of the girls the Togruta considered their friend. The bodyguards got tossed like they were just rag dolls, and the pimp was slapped silly. When he tried later to get revenge. One Togruta lady, who had been left behind to guard the shop, knocked them both out cold. The next thing they know a Togruta elder is dragging them before the Twi'leks, because the guards were their problem. The last thing that was heard about them, was that they were sold to the Balosar, and are now working as male prostitutes. The one bodyguard thought it was not a bad thing to be paid by women to have sex. His partner called him an idiot, it wasn't women who were paying to have sex with them. After thinking about it for a minute the bodyguard rushes over to the closest building to hold onto it as he upchucks the content of his stomach.

Shaak called Andriel at the Togruta enclave, she wanted her advice, about making some outfits for this poor girl who is malnourished. Now that she is no longer on the street, she will be eating better, and is sure to gain weight. Andriel told her what she did for the Devaronian ladies on Eriadu who were in the same condition. She would have to make special undergarments for her until her weight stabilizes, and then she could be fitted with commercial ones. The whole while she was in the workshop, Chitrah could still talk to her. To the other ladies coming into the workshop, it was like Chitrah was giving her a verbal exam, except they would discuss her answer after she gave it. The ladies were used to seeing Chitrah in the dress shop from time to time. They also knew that both he and his wife would not hesitate to help someone. So this scene did not bother them. Before leaving the dress shop Shaak talked to Chitrah about what was safe for her to eat the next few days. If she eats too much of the wrong things, she could become constipated. With her intestines clogged up, she will be in worse shape than she is now. She did not tell Chitrah that the closest outfit they had to her size was the pregnancy dress. Chitrah recognised it right away and looked a Shaak. She just shrugged her shoulders. She had a bag with all the clothes the other girls had lent her. She loved the way the outfit felt on her. She would twirl just to see the skirt bellow out. When she came out to Chitrah she was feeling a bit flirtatious. Chitrah reminded her that he is a married man, she said that was alright because she felt safe around him. At the shuttle terminal he bought her a salad, and told her to save some room, because they would be going out to lunch with the other girls. At the sweatshop he asked the other girls how they were doing, they both pouted, they told him that they were afraid, that now that he had found a new girl (she was clinging to his arm), that he wasn't coming back. The new girl said it was alright, he was nice enough to share. Which made them all giggle, and embarrassed Chitrah.

Chitrah told the old guy where he was taking them for lunch, and the three bodyguards followed. For the next three days Chitrah went over the computer system with the technician, at the same time supervising the other two girls. The technician watched how he handled them, because soon it would be her job.

Chitrah spent the next day at the shoe shop, because he needed a day off. When this whole thing started he had asked that no new jobs be put on his bench, and he started whittling away at the work that was there. He also wanted to make a new pair of shoes for the computer technician. Just like he had done for the other girls. Shaak had slipped him an outline of her feet.

The day after presenting her the new shoes, Chitrah told the old guy that they were going to the factory. The old guy asked if this would be a permanent move for the one girl, because he still needed to arrange the bodyguard for her. Chitrah told him it would be permanent, and he would be her bodyguard for the day.

The one guard laughed and took a swing at Chitrah. He stopped laughing when Chitrah offered him his hand so he could get up off the floor. The girls bravely held back their laughter, while everyone else in the office stared at him with their mouths open.

Chitrah just shrugged. He said he hangs out a lot with the Togruta. He was bound to pick up a few things from them. The girls could not hold back anymore, and broke out laughing. The one bodyguard asked the old guy if he knew that Chitrah could do that. The old guy shook his head, he mumbled that he needs to look into hiring the Togruta as bodyguards. Another guard said he could not afford them. The old guy told Chitrah that he was satisfied that he could be her bodyguard today.

The factory they went to was a parts supplier for starfighter's landing gear. Chitrah did not know it, but there was someone who worked there, who both knew him by sight and hated him. The young official that had tried to ride him, to get him to improve his performance record. His name is Luk Skywonder. Well he was kicked out of the department, and since no other department would take him, he was let go by the Ministry. He was heavily in debt, and had to find a job quickly. None of the large corporations would even consider him, when they found out he was released by the Ministry. The only position he could find was in this old rundown small factory that supplied parts for starfighter's. He took a position as a floor supervisor for the afternoon/evening shift. His job was to make sure the employees met their quota. The job had both bonuses and penalties. If his shift met their quota, he would get his full day's wages. If his shift exceeded their quota, he would receive a bonus depending on how many units he was able to get them to exceed their quota. He would get a 10% bonus for every unit over his quota. The penalties were more severe. He would lose 20% of his wage if his shift was short one unit of their quota, he would lose 50% if it was short two units of their quota.

Luk learnt early on, that the best way to motivate his workers, was to slap around the women. The first time he found a woman slacking off, he slapped her around. He did not care that she was feeling sick. She wasn't doing her job, and she was slowing everyone else down. He felt a sense of power after he did that. He did not care that she was crying and could hardly see what she was doing, and almost lost a finger. All he cared about was that production increased and he was able to keep his quota. The second time he did that, one of the men tried to intervene. He told the man that if he interfered, he would have him fired. He knew that like himself, everyone who worked there was desperate to find work. The man backed off, and the woman tried harder to do her work. One of the guys slacked off the next day, daring him to try and slap him. Instead of slapping him, he slapped the woman next to him. He told him that if he wanted to protect her, he needed to improve his work, or he would come back and slap her some more. Through his motivation technique, he was regularly able to get 20% bonus days.

The day before Chitrah showed up at the factory. When the shift was over and Luk left the factory, someone hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by people, stomping and kicking him. It was dark out, so he could not tell who it was. He would not have been surprised if someone had told him it was his whole crew.

Luk spent most of the night lying there on the ground. He was finally able to get up and make his way to his apartment. When he got there he had just enough time to shower and change, and go back to work.

The first day Chitrah spent at the factory, Luk spent in his office, with his head down on his desk. He was hurting too bad to leave. His crew would have made their quota that day, but the factory owner came down to the floor, and confiscated one of the units. He claimed it was bad, that it did not meet all the tolerances. The next day Luc spent all day in his office, again. This day the factory owner came down and confiscated two units, claiming they were bad. The day after that Luc did come out of his office. His face was discoloured and swollen. He noticed the two new women working in the office, but did not see Chitrah, because he was meeting with the Balosar computer technicians (they were all actually human). It was not until the next day, that he saw Chitrah working in the office with the two new women.

Luk had heard that this blue guy had disappeared, and the Ministry was looking for him. Maybe he was back with the Ministry, and was here on assignment. He decided to go into the office and find out. One of the bodyguards noticed him approaching the office and went to intercept him at the top of the stairs. Luk noticed that his tag read office supervisor. He told him that he is the floor supervisor. Maybe they could help each other out, to meet their quotas. The bodyguard grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up in the air. He told him he was out of his league and tossed him down the stairs. The women on the floor had to restrain themselves, to keep from cheering.

When Luc looked back at his crew, they all had their heads down, concentrating on their work. What he did not see was that they all had big smiles on their faces.

Luk spent a lot of his time looking through the office windows, staring at Chitrah. One of the bodyguards noticed. He told the factory owner there might be a problem, and asked that he contact the Twi'lek enclave, he also asked him to look up the file of this floor supervisor. When he spoke to the enclave, he told them that the floor supervisor was staring at Chitrah, and not because he is blue. His employment record shows that he worked at one time for the Interior Ministry. He may have recognised Chitrah. They need someone to keep an eye on this guy.

After work when Luk was in his apartment, he could not stop thinking about Chitrah. He decided to contact one of his former co-workers at the Ministry, the closest person he knew, to being a friend. He would be able to find out from him if Chitrah was still a fugitive. If he is, maybe he could leverage his knowledge into getting his old job back.

Luk got up early the next morning, to head to the shuttle terminal, to contact his former co-worker, before heading to work. He had to go to the terminal, because he could not afford to have a communicator installed in his apartment. When he got through to him at the Ministry. The guy did not recognise him at first, not until he called him by his name, Ben Knab-Bi, and identified himself as Luk Skywonder.

Ben asked him what happened to him, he looked like he was hit by a vehicle while crossing the street.

Luk told him that there was a disagreement at work over his motivational style. Then he asked him if he could meet with him? It was important. They talked about their schedules. It turned out the Ministry worker was already at home in bed, by the time Luk was finishing his shift. They only thing that might work, was if they could meet somewhere during Ben's lunch break. Luk felt he had to risk it, even though there might be a chance he would be late for work. They were to meet the next day, at a place they both knew.

The guy following Luk, told the factory owner that he talked with someone over a communicator. He was not close enough to hear their whole conversation, but he did hear enough to know they were arranging to meet. The factory owner told him when the young man's shift was over. So if he needed to rest, now was the time to do it. The guy asked him if there was any place nearby where he could crash. The factory owner gave him the access card to the room next to the office, it had a couch in there he could use.

The next morning Luk got up early again, he was going to have to burn most of his credit reserves, to have this meeting today. He hoped it would be worth it. He took a shuttle hop to get to where he needed to be. He was early, he wanted to make sure he did not miss meeting Ben. When Ben did show up, he thought the young man still looked pretty bad, even in the dim lighting of the cantina. He ordered what he wanted for his lunch right away, he did not need to check the menu. Luk asked him right away if the Ministry was still looking for the blue contractor, named Chitrah. He told him the Ministry had stopped looking, because the Sith were now in charge of the search. Luk asked him if he thought the Ministry would give him his old job back, if he gave them information on where to find the contractor. Ben told him that there was little chance that they would give him his old job back. No-one wanted to work with him. Chances are if he gave the information to the wrong person, the information would get buried, because the contractor still had many friends, and they all wanted him to get away from the Sith. Besides the Sith believe he is in another sector, and they are just waiting for a lead to pop up. This was not what Luk wanted to hear. He really wanted his old job back. He asked Ben, if he contacted the Sith, could they arrange for him to get his old job back? Ben told him that he had to be very careful, when dealing with the Sith. They are the type that will promise you whatever it is that you wanted to hear. Once they got all the information out of you they want, they would rather kill you, than keep their promises. The safest thing was just to ask for credits. They will pay you if they think you might be of use to them in the future. Luk asked him how he could get a hold of the Sith. Ben told him, that if he really wanted that information, he could call in a few favours to get it. They arranged to meet back at the cantina in three days' time. Ben's lunch came just as Luk got up and left. Ben was too absorbed with his meal to notice that someone followed Luk out of the cantina.

Luk just barely made it to the factory on time for his shift. He was so fixated on watching Chitrah, that he did not notice the factory owner, come down onto the floor and confiscate one of the finished units.

Andriel had a feeling that they would be traveling as a family, soon. She had already weaned Krillgan off of her milk, and had started his potty training. She was comfortable enough to leave him in the care of the ladies in the common room. While she went to the dress shop to make some travel outfits for herself, and for Krillgan. She had already taken the outfits, she and Chitrah wore, when they had dinner with Princess Krista, to the dress shop. Shaak had the carpenters make up two special cases, so that the outfits could be displayed in the workshop, yet kept preserved in a vacuum.

At their next meeting, Ben passed along the information he had to Luk. He warned him once again, not to try and bargain with the Sith. What he wanted to do, could cost him his life. Luk thanked him, and left the cantina. This time Ben did notice that someone had been watching them, and now that person was following Luk. He had no way to warn Luk, so he stilled his instinct to act, and waited for someone to bring him his lunch. He suspected that he would never see Luk again, which made him a little angry. He had burnt a couple of favours getting that information, and now it looked like he would not be able to collect from Luk to get the value of the favours back. He should have terminated the first call, as soon as he recognised who was calling him.

Luk could hardly wait for the shift to be over, he paced the factory floor, not really seeing anything. Again the factory owner, came down onto the floor, and confiscated a completed unit. Not being challenged at all by the floor supervisor.

After the shift was over, Luk made his way as quick as possible to the shuttle terminal. He put a call through to the number he was given. The Sith apprentice answered the communicator. Luc right away gave him his name, and told him that he used to work for the Interior Ministry, and he wanted his job back.

"How did you get this number?"

"That does not matter. What matters is that you are looking for a blue contractor, named Chitrah, and I can help you find him. Do we have a deal?"

The Sith apprentice had already forgotten what he had asked for. "Yes, of course. Is he on Lianna?"

Luk hesitated a moment, this was too easy. "Yes." Then the connection went dead.


	14. Chapter 13

©2016

Luk tried punching buttons on the communicator, but there was no response. It was completely dead. He decided to look around, to see if there was another communicator that was not being used. Instead he saw a Twi'lek standing next to the communicator. He turned to run the other way. But he ran into another Twi'lek. They each grabbed him by an arm and proceeded to drag him towards an exit. Luk could not help himself, his bowel and bladder let go.

The Twi'lek who had cut into the wall with his vibro-blade knife, and cut the connections. Went through a door marked, "Restricted! Security personnel only!" He walked up to the room that contained the recording equipment for all the shuttle terminal video cameras. There was a security officer standing there. The security officer told him he needed to pry the access panel off the wall. The Twi'lek pulled his vibro-blade knife out activating the blade. The security officer, told him, "Not like that", and took the knife from him. He powered off the blade, then used it to pry the panel off the wall. He handed the knife back to the Twi'lek, and told him to make a connection on the board in the wall, with his blade. When he did, the door to the room opened. He then told the Twi'lek to activate the blade and to stab the board where he indicated. The Twi'lek did as he was told, and the power to most of the board was disabled. The security office told the Twi'lek that the system is designed to close the door when it loses power. By disabling the board the way he did, the door will stay jammed in the open position, even if it does lose power. They stepped into the room, and the security officer told him how to remove the memory. He then pointed out where to stick his blade to prevent the backup system from kicking in. The Twi'lek handed him what was the equivalence of three months' salary. Then fled the building.

A general utility droid sent to determine the cause of the communicator's malfunction. Found the severed connection, and notified the maintenance office, that a droid familiar with the installation and wiring would need to be called, to reconnect the communicator. It then noticed the dribbled trail of urine leading to the exit. It proceeded to clean and sanitise, the floor. Another utility droid was called to security's recording room, and told to sanitise the room and the hall out front. After it was finished, the security officer, contacted Planetary Defence, and told them that they had a break-in, in one of their security rooms. It looked like their video recording equipment was damaged. They asked if they could record off of their feed until they can get their equipment up and running again. The Planetary Defence told them that their feed was also down, they would be sending a team to investigate.

When the contact was broken, the apprentice called his master, and told him about the call. Someone has confirmed sighting Chitrah on Lianna. They checked the automatic tracer to determine where the call originated, and went to investigate.

Luk recognised the truck they put him in. It was the truck that brought the raw materials to the factory, and took away the finished product. The trailer section had no windows, so he had no idea where they were taking him, nor how long he was in the truck. It was still dark outside when they stopped at the abandoned warehouse, and they strapped him in the immovable chair. The one Twi'lek was disappointed that he only had to hit him twice before he started whimpering and spilling his guts. Luk was still hurting from his last beating.

After he told them everything, they took him to the incinerator. The only thing that still worked in this building. They stripped him out of his clothes, and threw him in the incinerator, and turned it on. They did not kill him first, because they did not want to clean up the mess. He only banged on the door a few times before he finally perished. If he had been screaming, they never would have heard it.

After it cooled down, they collected the ashes and passed them thru a sieve. Any large pieces of bone they crushed until they passed thru the sieve. The teeth they separated from the rest. They hammered them to powder, and scattered them on the street outside. The ashes they put in a small bag labeled fertilizer. Then they called a special contact. He is a caretaker for one of the noble families. Part of his job description, was maintaining their garden, something he was very proud of. They told him that they have a batch of his special fertilizer. The caretaker had told them that this fertilizer was the best stuff at getting the flowers to bloom in the garden. He wished that they could get a more reliable supply. They told him that it was hard to come by, which is why they had to charge him so much. After breaking contact, they threw the rest of the young man's belongings into the incinerator and turned it on. They did not want them contaminating their special fertilizer.

The Sith found the communicator, and the damage that disabled it. At that moment, Planetary Defence Officers showed up. The Sith thought that vandalism to a communicator was not something they would expect them to investigate, until they rushed right past them. So they followed. That's when they found that the video recording equipment room had been broken into, and the recording equipment damaged. The Planetary Defence Officers noted the placement of the thrusts of the vibro-blade knife. Whoever did this, knew what they were doing. The Sith knew they had hit another dead end. They went back to the apartment, and played back the recording. When they looked at everything they could see in the video image, they could find nothing that would give them a clue as to who had disconnected the unit. The only thing they knew, was that Chitrah was back on Lianna, and he had come back undetected.

They decided it was time to call in someone who was used to finding people that did not want to be found. They contacted the Mandalorians and asked them to send them one of their best bounty hunters. They prepared a detailed brief of Chitrah and his wife. They included the reason why they thought they had disappeared. They included most everything they knew about what he did since their disappearance. They edited this part to minimise what could be perceived as their incompetence. They listed two objectives. Chitrah must be captured alive. If there is a child, it too must be captured alive. The wellbeing of the wife was inconsequential.

Chitrah was informed the following day, that someone who used to work at the Ministry had identified him, and informed the Sith that he was on Lianna. Chitrah informed Andriel that evening. They both agreed that if they had to leave, they would leave as a family, and try to find shelter on another planet. The next day Chitrah showed up at the Balosar brothel for his regular meeting. He informed the Madame that this may be his last meeting with them. Someone had informed the Sith that he was present on the planet. He would like to go to each location with the three technicians, so that they could cover items specific to each computer. He only knows of the factory location, so they will be starting there. He needs permission for the technicians to take him to the other locations. He will let the technicians determine the priority of which locations they visit. The Madame told him that she would see what she could arrange.

Chitrah went to the conference room and told the technicians what he had planned for that day. After they left the brothel, the Madame contacted the Balosar enclave and passed along Chitrah's request. They asked her what she thought his motive is, did he intend to sell them out to the Twi'leks? She told them that she thought his motivation was purely professional. It is easier to talk about something specific when you can actually access it on the computer. She said that her intuition told her, that he actually believes this may be his last meeting.

Shortly after they arrived at the factory, the three technicians were summoned into the office. They were asked if meeting at each location would be beneficial to them. They told the enclave that they will be able to learn in one day, what would normally take a month's worth of meetings at the brothel. They asked which locations they wanted to go to. Since they had only three different systems, they only needed to go to two other locations. After a brief pause they were notified which two additional locations they could go to.

The following morning, Chitrah was able to get to the Twi'lek enclave, before the computer technician left with her bodyguards. He told them that they needed to have a meeting with the boss. In the common room, Chitrah did not stand still when talking to the boss. He walked around the room, while telling him that they needed to find at least one more computer technician, so that they each had someone to confer with, whenever a problem arose, after he left. That really got the bosses attention. He asked Chitrah what he meant by, after he left. Chitrah had stopped wandering around by this time. He told him that now that the Sith knew he was back on Lianna, it would only be a matter of time before he and his family were forced to make a run for it. You can only fool the Sith so many times before you run out of tricks. The boss knew he had made a mistake by waiting until they knew who the floor supervisor was contacting, before they intervened.

The last thing Chitrah asked for was a double list of electronic equipment. The boss asked what all the equipment was for. Chitrah told him the technicians need to be able to diagnose every piece of equipment connected to the computers, in case of a failure. They had to determine whether they could repair it themselves, or whether they needed to replace it. The boss handed the equipment list to one of his lieutenants, and told Chitrah he should have it by this afternoon. He also ordered another search be made to find another computer technician.

When they were sitting on the shuttle to hop to the terminal near the factory, the technician asked him if he thought so little of her that he thought another technician was required. Chitrah told her no, he found her highly qualified, he just did not want her over stressed. It would be easier on her, if she had someone to share her burden with her, especially in the evenings when she was all alone, surrounded by the Twi'leks. It would be nice to have a friend then. She thanked him, and kissed him on the cheek. He kidded her, and asked her if she was trying to make his wife jealous. She looked sad and looked at her feet. Chitrah asked her what was wrong. She said that she thought she could never make his wife jealous. He told her that that only put her in the same category with every other woman in the galaxy. She thanked him again, and gave him another kiss. She would have given anything, to spend one night alone with him. She had fallen in love with him, as she knew her two helpers had also done.

When Chitrah finished the last job sitting on his workbench, he made his final goodbye to the old cobbler and his Nautolan apprentice. The old cobbler told him that Lianna was losing its only Master Cobbler. Then he hugged him and kissed him, and wished him and his family well. The Nautolan apprentice also thanked him. His, was a level of excellence that was worth striving for. Then he also hugged him.

When the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter tried going through the security checkpoint on Lianna's spaceport, he was told that he could not bring his modified rifle to the surface. He told them that he had been requested to appear on Lianna by the Sith. If he showed up without it, he would feel naked. They told him that the only person that could give him permission to take it to the surface was the Queen herself. If the bounty hunter wanted, he could contact the palace. He was sure that as soon as the Queen heard who was asking permission, she would insist that he actually go to the surface naked. No armour, no pistols, no toys whatsoever.

The bounty hunter went back to his ship to stow his custom built rifle. Not only could it shot blaster bolts, but he also had another barrel under it, that would shoot flechette rounds. It was like a mini rocket that would explode shortly after leaving the barrel releasing a cloud of razor-sharp flechettes towards the intended target. The cloud expanding ever larger, the further they flew. It was the perfect weapon for mowing down angry mobs of people. Which you need to do from time to time, when you take into custody someone who is popular, or someone with a lots of bodyguards. The third tube, which was under the second barrel, was shorter. It was a rocket launcher, for those times when you need a door and there are none handy. Or for the times you need to stop an armoured vehicle. He carried different rockets for different situations in his back pack.

The bounty hunter knew that he would still carry enough firepower to take out a small military unit, but the bounty hunter believes you can never have too much fire power.

This would leave him with two modified blaster pistols. The one pistol had a second barrel that fired darts. As a young bounty hunter he learnt that clients do not like it when you shot your prey in the back with a blaster bolt, instead of a dart. It's an easy mistake to make, but the difference can be whether or not you get paid. The second blaster pistol also had a disruptor pistol built in. A disruptor can break down objects on a molecular level, leaving a smoking pile of ash. Not a good idea to use on prey, especially when you need to bring your client something to identify. But it is a handy way to take out a Jedi or Sith, or any heavily armoured opponent. Even a fellow bounty hunter that gets in your way. The only drawback is that it takes a long time to recharge, so you only have enough juice to use it only once, in a firefight. On his right forearm he also had a custom rig. On the upper part he had a simple crossbow that fired bolts made of wood and metal, for those times he needed to eliminate someone without others hearing, the only drawback was that you had to get within 5 meters of the subject for it to be effective. On the lower part of the forearm was a mini bomb tube dispenser. It could dispense up to six mini bombs at a time, into the palm of his hand. He had to be careful because they were armed as soon as they left the tube. He was practised in throwing them in an arc to give an effective dispersal pattern. Each mini bomb was 1/3 the strength of a regular grenade. But he could cover a larger area. Under his right forearm were the stun bombs. Some people called them the "flash-bang". Under his left forearm were the high explosive mini bombs. He rarely used them, and you had to be sure to throw them far enough that you don't injure yourself. Above his left forearm was a grappling hook, at the end of a very light and thin, braided synthetic spider silk cable. With an attached cable retractor, strong enough to lift four people.

It would be nice if someone could someday design a rocket pack that could give the bounty hunter limited flight capability. In his belt he had a couple regular grenades, and a custom medi-kit. He wore the standard armour of the Neo-Crusader, commonly associated with Mandalorian bounty hunters throughout the galaxy. His T-shaped visor, gave him the ability to see into the infrared and ultraviolet spectrums, if he chose. He also had a light enhancer feature for lowlight or night operations. He had a maximum intensity filter to blacken the visor if a bright light suddenly appeared so he would not be blinded.

His ship was a Pelagia Duplex Gunship. It had two cockpits, and could be controlled by either one. It was originally intended to have a crew compliment of 5 with a minimum of 2. But the bounty hunter found that he could operate it fine, on his own. Whenever he docked, it gave the impression that he had backup aboard, if he ever needed to call in assistance. With his dual heavy laser cannons, and dual regular laser cannons. Most pirates would leave him alone, if they caused him to drop out of hyperspace. He had the capability of taking out all their starfighters. Then do major damage to their support ship.

When the bounty hunter returned to the security checkpoint, they had him bypass all their security equipment. They told him that their equipment was so sensitive. If he went through it, it would take them at least five days to recalibrate everything. They pointed out which shuttle he needed to take to the surface, so that he would be near the Ministry buildings. He asked them what would have happened if he would have attempted to take his own ship to the surface. They told him that it would no longer exist.

When he finally reached the lounge where the Sith were waiting for him. He complained about his inability to bring his rifle with him. He thought that Lianna was part of the mighty Sith Empire.

The Sith ignored the bait, it was something that bothered them as well. They preferred working on planets were they held absolute control. They did not like that on Lianna, they had to conform to the political norm. They considered this the major reason they had not been successful in capturing Chitrah and his wife. They handed the bounty hunter the packet of information they had collected on Chitrah and his wife. The bounty hunter, enjoyed what he read. This was an elusive prey, it was going to make the hunt more interesting. This Chitrah sounded like a very talented individual, which meant, expect the unexpected. He asked what the Sith's interest was in this couple, from what he has read, this sounds like in should be an Imperial Intelligence operation. They told him that the Sith arranged the marriage, in hopes that they would produce a force user child, that they could train to be a Sith.

That explained the mixed species marriage. That would also explain why the couple chose to disappear. It did not explain how the Sith could be so stupid to do this to someone they had highly trained, and had such a high security clearance. Anyone could have told them they were going to have trouble with this couple. He asked them, what are the terms of pay? This could be a prolonged hunt. He might be better off taking a number of lesser jobs, if the pay was not adequate. He noticed he struck a nerve with them. They had probably hoped he would come cheap. When they did not respond right away he told them what he expected. They did not like that they would have to authorize a regular maintenance wage, to keep him active on the case. If they stopped paying, he would take that to mean his services were no longer required. They did not like the amount of bounty he demanded on each individual upon the completion of the job. They tried to argue that the wife was not important to them. He told them that would be fine, he would than double the bounty on Chitrah, and once he caught up with them, he would let the wife go free. They said that letting her go free was not acceptable, she was part of the reason they had trouble capturing them. The Mandalor told them, that alive or dead, she had to have a bounty, if she was not expected to go free. The Sith reluctantly agreed to all his terms.

The Mandalorian, enjoyed badgering the Sith into accepting his terms. What a wonderful way to start a hunt. He asked them for a copy of the most recent image they have of them. The most recent image were the ones taken on their wedding day, for their Ministry Security ID. Which was over three years old. The Mandalor did not like that the images were so old. But it was something that he could live with. He asked them where on a predominately human planet, aliens could go unnoticed? They told him that anyone living south of the equator would be used to seeing aliens. They pointed out where the four major alien enclaves are. They indicated where small groups of aliens were spotted, usually the size of family groups. They mentioned the band of mixed alien and human population around the Balosar enclave, many of which were employed from time to time by the Balosar. All of which were addicted to death sticks. They pointed out the different areas were the aliens were employed. The Togruta had the largest area, because of their reputation at being so proficient at exterminating rats. He asked where the wife might find employment. The Sith thought she could be anywhere. According to their records, she was proficient in helping other women select lingerie. She was able to custom fit regular off the rack outfits. She could even be employed in one of the noble houses, and no-one would say anything. The Mandalorian asked if that was how she came to the attention of the Lianna Royal Family. The Sith mentioned that they met off planet. While her husband was on assignment, she managed to obtain a position with a local dress shop, where the Princess would come to have outfits made for her. Apparently she collaborated with the owner of the dress shop in designing an outfit for the Princess, which became her favourite. That was how she was introduced to the Royal Family. He asked, if there was a possibility that she could be working for a local dress shop? They handed him a thick stack of papers. It was the printout of every dress shop on Lianna. The Sith told him that every one of them would be happy to have her work for them. This was looking like a bigger challenge than the Mandalorian first thought. He was itching to get out there and get started.

First he went to the Twi'lek enclave. It was guarded like he expected. He showed the images of Andriel and Chitrah to the guards, and asked them if they had seen either one of these people. He was offering 200 credits, to anyone with solid information. The guards ignored him, and just kept looking straight ahead. They had already pressed the warning button, so he was in for a nasty surprise if he tried to force his way inside. The bounty hunter placed his card in the pocket of one of the guards, in case they decided to contact him later. He then went to every apartment complex nearby. He tried to talk with an owner or manager in every complex. He also posted a poster in every building where the tenants would see it. It may be old fashion, but it usually brought results.

From the Twi'lek enclave, he walked over to the Togruta enclave. He was not surprised that it wasn't guarded, no-one in their right mind wanted to mess with the Togruta. He stayed on the road that passed through it. It was not long before he saw Togruta standing in the doorway of the buildings. Some of them let him see the stone knives they always carried. Without his rifle it would be suicide to try to force his way in. Sure there would be a lot of dead Togruta, but how did that matter if he was dead himself. He was there to make his presence known. He knew they would check the surrounding apartment complexes and find his posters. It would be up to them if they wanted to cooperate with him or not.

When Andriel was told that a bounty hunter was walking thru the enclave. She called Krillgan over to her and told him that there was a bad man outside who would want to take him away from her. She asked him to lay at her feet, and she would spread her skirt to cover him so that he would not be seen.

Krillgan knew from mother's voice that this was not a game, so he did as he was told. It was pretty dark and warm under her skirt, and it was close to his nap time. In a very short time, he was fast asleep.

After the bounty hunter finished with the apartment complexes around the Togruta enclave. He headed over to the Balosar enclave. To repeat what he did at the Twi'lek's and Togruta enclave. The Sith had shown him that they controlled a larger area around their enclave then either the Twi'leks or Togruta did. He figured that when he finished with all the apartment complexes around the Balosar enclave, he would call it a day.

When Chitrah returned to his apartment that evening. The owner of the complex was waiting for him. He showed him his copy of the poster, the bounty hunter had put up in every building. He told him that even though a lot of people around here liked him. This was a lot of credits for the people around here. Sooner or later someone was going to call the bounty hunter, and give him away. Chitrah thanked the owner, and went into his apartment. He put his stuff down, and waited until he was sure the owner had left the floor. He then left the apartment and made his way to the Togruta common room. He found Andriel and Krillgan having dinner with the Togruta. She said they insisted, so Chitrah sat done and joined them. Whenever a Togruta adult finished their meal, they would come up to Andriel and Chitrah and hug them goodbye. If they had any children with them, they would give Krillgan a hug goodbye.

Krillgan knew this was not normal behaviour. He believed this had to do with the bad man that came thru the enclave earlier that day.

After dinner Krillgan stayed with Shaak, while Andriel and Chitrah retrieved all their belongings, and Chitrah scrubbed the communicator's memory clean, and unplugged it. Heshaak said he would contact the communications company to let them know that when the current payment expires, they will not be continuing the service.

The Togruta made sure both apartments were thoroughly sanitised, after Andriel and Chitrah left. They would leave the apartments vacant until the end of the month, than a Togruta family volunteered to live in the two apartments for a month.

Andriel, Krillgan, and Chitrah spent the night in the courtyard of Shaak's extended family. Before they lay down for the night, Shaak and her companions had some news they wanted to share with them. They told them that Bandaa was pregnant, they had not told anyone else yet.

Krillgan took Bandaa by her hand, and led her to a place where he could stand on something. He then put his one hand under her blouse and onto her belly, then he moved the blouse so that he could rest his head on her belly. This action had everyone shocked. No-one knew how to react, Andriel would have been really embarrassed if he had been much older. They just stood there and watched his strange behaviour. Shortly he was smiling, and said, "Happy baby", then he started humming the lullaby that Andriel sang to him when it was time for him to go to bed.

Andriel asked him if he was sure the baby is happy? He nodded his head and he came up to mother and pulled her over, to place her hand on Bandaa's belly, and told her to listen. All Andriel could hear was dinner being digested. She told Krillgan that she could not hear anything. Krillgan looked disappointed. She stroked his hair and told him that maybe her hearing was not as good as his. She decided to test him, and called Shaak and Shaas over to them. She told them she wanted Krillgan to listen to their bellies. It was an unusual request, but they were willing to humour him. First he listened to Shaak. He said, "No baby, just noise." Then he pushed quickly on her belly which made her burp. She was embarrassed, but everyone else laughed, so she laughed too. Then Krillgan listened for a long time at Shaas's belly. He said it was too small for a baby, and it was looking for food. No-one understood what he was saying. So they all went to bed. At least they pretended to. They all had their doors open a crack, so they could hear Andriel singing Krillgan to sleep with her lullaby.

The next morning Krillgan took Shaas by the hand. He wanted to listen to her belly again. After a while he smiled, and started humming the lullaby. Andriel asked, him why he was doing that? He said, "It found food, now it was a happy baby." Everyone stood there. Shaas asked Krillgan if that meant she is going to have a baby. Krillgan nodded his head and said yes. She was so excited she started jumping up and down, until Krillgan grabbed her and said, "Don't jump."

She kissed Krillgan on the forehead, and ran over to her companions, and they had a group hug. Then she ran over to Andriel, and hugged her, and thanked her. Andriel asked why? She said that if she had not asked Krillgan to listen to her belly, it may have been another month or more before she knew. Then she ran over to her husband, put her hands around him, and gave him a big kiss. She told him that Krillgan just told her that they were going to have a baby. He asked her, how he knew? She said that he just does. He saw in her eyes that she believed him. So he did not argue, he just hugged her and kissed her.

Heshaak cleared his throat. When everyone looked at him, he reminded them that it was time for breakfast. They had breakfast in their courtyard, like all the other Togruta did. This was not clan time, it was family time.

After breakfast, Andriel, Krillgan, and Chitrah went to the shuttle terminal, with some Togruta accompanying them as body guards. They took a shuttle to the spaceport, and boarded a freighter that Chitrah had pre-booked for them. It departed just after they boarded. Chitrah had booked this freighter, because it was listed as stopping at many planets. Many opportunities to catch other freighters.

The bounty hunter had just entered the Nautolan enclave, when he was stopped from entering further by a crowd of sad Nautolans. Someone had already brought a copy of the poster into the enclave. An elder made his way through the crowd, to the bounty hunter. He politely asked him to leave the enclave. The bounty hunter asked him why? He told the bounty hunter it was a sad day for them, they were in morning. The bounty hunter knew the Nautolans are an emotional people. They were also good warriors. It was not good to agitate them when they are upset. So he left the enclave. He did not know that they were mourning, because they knew they would never see their good friends Andriel, Chitrah, and little Krillgan, again.

Just after he left, his ship contacted him. The two adults accompanied by a child had been spotted entering a freighter that had already departed Lianna's spaceport. The bounty hunter smiled, the hunt was on. When he got to the shuttle terminal. He found out that he just missed the shuttle to the spaceport. It would be at least six hours before the next one was ready to leave. He looked into hopping to another terminal, to see if he could catch a shuttle to the spaceport from there. In each case he would arrive just after the shuttle departed for the spaceport. It was faster for him to stay and wait, then it was to chase the other shuttles.

When he questioned the staff at the terminal. They told him that twice a year, the schedules go out of sync, usually because of maintenance issues. This just happened to be one of those days. He contacted his ship and asked it to contact the person that gave him the tip. It was one of the maintenance workers on the spaceport. He said that he was doing a repair with the help of a maintenance droid, and he happened to glance up, and saw the family enter a gate for the docked freighter. The next time he looked up, the freighter was gone. He gave the bounty hunter the gate number. The bounty hunter, then made arrangements to transfer the reward credits for information, to the maintenance worker's account. He would have to wait until he was on the spaceport, before he could find out the freighter's name and destination.

On the spaceport the bounty hunter was able to track down which freighter the prey had boarded. From the company that owned it he found out its itinerary. He could see why the prey chose this freighter. They would be stopping at many spaceports for short periods of time. Many opportunities to catch a ride on another freighter.

When he was ready to depart, he contacted spaceport officials to release his ship. They told him that he needs to come to the spaceport's office to clear up his docking fees first. The bounty hunter could not believe he had made such a novice mistake. He had to go to the office and have them contact the Sith, so that they would cover the fees. At the same time he informed the Sith that the prey had bolted, and he was on their trail.

When he finally manoeuvred from the spaceport, and activated his in-system scanners, he was disappointed to find that the freighter had already jumped from the system. All the delays had cost him his one big advantage. In system his gunship was as fast as any starfighter. Which allowed him to close quickly on any ship he was chasing. Unfortunately his hyperspace drive was very old and could not be upgraded. Making his ship the second slowest through hyperspace. That meant the longer the trip in hyperspace, the further they would get away from him. With the short jumps they were taking, it would be hard to tell who had the advantage.

As the freighter approached the Lorrad spaceport, Andriel told Chitrah that they should depart here. Chitrah went to the captain and asked if there was a freighter at the Lorrad spaceport that was departing the spaceport shortly after they docked. The captain contacted the spaceport authority, and asked them what freighters were currently docked at the spaceport. When were they leaving, and what was their destination. From the estimated departure times. The captain was able to determine which freighter would be leaving just after their arrival. He told Chitrah that there was a freighter associated with their company that would be heading back to Lianna just after they arrived. He would deduct from their tickets, the equivalent of a trip to Lorrad plus a 20% penalty for transferring to another ship in their company. When they get back to Lianna, there would still be a balance in their favour, if they wished to purchase tickets to another destination, with their company. Unfortunately, they cannot offer the balance be transferred to another freight company. Chitrah agreed to the transfer, and went to his cabin to pack. The captain of their ship contacted the Twi'lek Captain of the other freighter, letting him know that he would be having passengers. When he saw their id on his monitor, he was already looking forward to talking with Chitrah again. He decided to let his brother find out the hard way, who the passengers will be. Maybe he will lock himself in his cabin again.

The Mandalorian was finding this hunt frustrating. The freighter was able to stay just ahead of him, just jumping to the next system when he entered the last. Even though they had to dock at each spaceport along the way, and he didn't. There in-system drives, must be faster than he expected.

The Twi'lek captain, greeted Andriel and Chitrah as soon as they entered the freighter. He was surprised, but happy to see the little boy with them. He told them that he had not yet told his brother that they were traveling with them. They asked the captain permission to keep their luggage in the common room, while he manoeuvres away from the spaceport. The captain told them that he had no problem with that.

Andriel whispered to Krillgan, that the Twi'lek captain is good, the other Twi'lek on the ship is bad, and he should stay away from him.

Krillgan was belted in on his mother's lap, on their chair in the common room, when the first officer entered, and noticed they had passengers. He turned pale when he recognised who they were, and went straight to the bridge to confront his brother about their passengers. His bother told him that he thought he liked surprises. The first officer told him that he did not like these surprises. The captain told him that if he leaves them alone, they won't bother him. He needs to especially stay away from their little one. There is not telling what they would do to him, if they found him near their boy. The first officer told him that after they finish manoeuvring away from the spaceport, the captain could find him in his cabin. The captain wished that all their passengers instilled such fear in his brother. Life would have been so much easier.

On the Lianna spaceport, the Twi'lek captain used the balance of their credits in the account to purchase tickets for them to Draukyze. That was the best he could do. Unfortunately he let his brother know where they were heading.

Andriel and Chitrah both suspected that the first officer would turn them in, if he found out they were on the run. As the spaceport was built long before the Sith Empire and the Republic were at war, it still had many amenities that catered to a traveling public. They found a family washroom, where they decided to put on their disguises. Before they did that, Andriel approached a Caamasi and asked her if she could buy some tickets for them.

Andriel did not recognise her, but she recognised Andriel, and had seen the posters planet side. She readily agreed to help them. She bought Andriel and Chitrah's tickets from different kiosks, even though they were for the same flight. She used the names of spaceport staff, to make up their names on the bookings. She used Lillian Jon, for Andriel, and Greg Hans, for Chitrah.

When she went to the washroom, where they indicated they would be waiting. She pleaded with Andriel to let her come in. She told Andriel that they have met before, when she was preparing for a special day. The next thing she knew, Andriel opened the door, grabbed her and pulled her in.

Andriel asked her if she was the one who sold the virginity blanket to her. She told Andriel that that was her mother. She was the witness standing on her right. They both hugged. She told Andriel that she has shared that memory with many of her kind, and they are just as moved by it as she was that night. She looked at Chitrah, and told him that he is a special man, and he has a special wife. She was so sad when she saw them on the poster near her shop. Then she knelt down and hugged Krillgan. She told him that it was very important for him to listen to his parents, so that they can keep him safe from all the bad people. Krillgan nodded his head, he could feel a warmth coming from this stranger. He knew he could trust her. She and Chitrah helped Andriel get her Togruta headpiece on. Then she helped her with the white makeup, to have a proper design on her face. She helped Chitrah get his Twi'lek head piece on properly. She gave them their new tickets, and told them how she came up with the names. Chitrah liked that idea. It was an easy way to make up realistic sounding names. They were booked on a flight to Lantilles.

The Twi'lek first officer thought of following Andriel, Chitrah, and their brat, on the spaceport, but he wasn't very good at it, and soon lost them. What he did find was a poster left behind by the bounty hunter. He was so excited, he could hardly wait to contact him. Then he would never have to be afraid of them again. He was wrong, Chitrah had left a little surprise for him on the freighter. Chitrah had hacked the freighter's computer, so it thought it was receiving commands from the captain. It was ordered to keep a constant recording of the first officer's movements aboard the freighter. If the first officer interacted with any passengers in anyway, the computer was to send a copy of this interaction to the security office of the next spaceport they docked at. The first officer was recorded raping the teenage daughter of a Barseg Nobleman, on their next trip from Lianna to Barseg.

On the Lianna Spaceport the first officer, contacted the number on the poster, he kept out of view of the communicator's camera. He recorded a message saying that the fugitives, Andriel, Chitrah and their brat, were on a freighter heading to Draukyze. He gave the details about which freighter they were on. When he returned to his brother's freighter, his brother told him they were going to Barseg, and they had passengers.

The bounty hunter received the Twi'lek's message the next time he dropped out of hyperspace. He did not like that the person who had contacted him did not appear on screen. For all he knew it was Chitrah himself trying to confuse him. He did recognise the Lianna spaceport in the monitor, so he stopped chasing the freighter to return to Lianna. He would need to resupply his ship, before heading to Draukyze, since it was not on a hyperspace lane. That meant it would be a long flight, even thru hyperspace.

Mr. Radcliff had Kenny keep in touch with the Ministry on Yitabo, to try to keep as current as possible, on what was being done to find his stepdaughter, her husband, and their son. When Kenny informed him that the Sith had hired a Mandalorian bounty hunter. He had Kenny use their contacts to find out all they could about this bounty hunter, especially any details on his ship, and any toys he liked to use. Through his contacts he was also able to hire his own bounty hunter. He hired a female Cerean. Cerean's are from the Mid Rim planet of Cerea. They stand an average of 2 meters tall. For the most part they look human with the exception of their tall tapering cranium, which houses a binary brain. This makes their head around twice as tall as the regular human head. Making them one of the most intelligent species in the galaxy. They have two hearts to help pump the blood needed to support their brains. They are a matriarchal society, for a number of reasons. They have a low birth rate, and the males of the species ages faster than the females. Thus the ratio of females to males on the planet is 20:1. This has led to a polygamist society, where each male will take one bond wife. After bonding, the male will then take several honour wives. This bounty hunter chooses her assignments based on how mentally challenging they will be, rather than on how many credits are being paid. Her ship is a Plug-6 Heavy Fighter, which is also used as a freighter by many smugglers. There are some who think that it should have been classified as a gunship, since it carries more armament than a standard fighter, and its capacity to carry freight, not to mention having a hyperspace drive. But there is only room for one person in the cockpit, which is why it is classified as a heavy fighter.

The bounty hunter has custom rebuilt its hyper-drive, doubling its speed in hyperspace over the regular Plug-6 Heavy Fighter. The bounty hunter does not wear armour like most bounty hunters, because to wear a helmet on such a large head would put too much strain on the neck muscles. She does wear protective gear, with the emphasis on being light weight, so speed is important to her. Her one piece of special heavy equipment, is her missile tube launcher. It and the missiles are custom designed. Once she has chosen a target, and has a lock on it. She can then go behind cover and fire the missiles vertically. Once a missile is fired it will arc towards the last known position of the target to seek it out and re-establish a lock on the target, and destroy it. She has found from experience that it takes two missiles to get a kill on a Mandalorian wearing the Neo-Crusader armour.

She was intrigued when Mr. Radcliff told her that he did not what her capturing anyone. He wanted her to prevent a family from being captured. She asked if she was supposed to eliminate the other bounty hunter. He told her that it was not a preference, since the Sith would probably hire another bounty hunter, and would also place a bounty on her. She asked him how long this assignment was supposed to last. He told her that it would last as long as she wanted, unless she was sure the family had successfully managed to disappear.

The idea that they could disappear amused her. Was it really possible? She asked Mr. Radcliff, if he really thought they could disappear? He said his wife believed so. They knew that there were other forces besides the Sith and bounty hunters, at work here. She wanted to know, if that was the case, then why was she needed? Mr. Radcliff told her that she could consider herself insurance, or she could consider herself a witness. To him it did not matter. Would she take the job?

"Yes!"

Andriel, Krillgan, and Chitrah, had no trouble getting aboard the freighter bound for Lantilles. The id they wore matched the way they looked, and the names were never checked for a match. It was believed that there was a rigorous enough check of id just to board the spaceport, that id was rarely checked anywhere else. Now if your id was not displayed while on the spaceport, then security would stop you and check you, then lecture you for not having your id displayed. At Lantilles, they used the Caamasi method to purchase tickets to Uyter. At Uyter, they purchased tickets to Kashyyyk. At Kashyyyk, they purchased tickets to Terr'Skiar. From Terr'Skiar, they traveled to Deysum. Their plan was to only travel as far on one freighter, as the next intersection of hyperspace-lanes. Making it harder for anyone trying to track them. At the Deysum spaceport, they boarded a freighter bound for Randon. They wanted it to look like they were backtracking. At the Randon spaceport they found a freighter traveling down the Trax Tube to Daalang.

The captain of the freighter was surprised to find that his male Twi'lek passenger, got along so well with the female Togruta passenger and her son. They would go so far as to exercise together in one of the cargo bays. It was cute to watch the little boy imitating the adults. He was surprised one morning, to see his first officer, being taught by them the exercises, and questioned him about it. When his first officer told him how much better he felt after exercising, and how much easier it was to manipulate the gun turret, since the stretching exercises, he had to try it out for himself.

Since they would exercise twice a day, the first officer would join them for the exercises before lunch, and the captain would join them for the set before dinner.

During one of these sessions, the freighter was suddenly knocked out of hyperspace. Pirates! The Twi'lek grabbed the captain, and asked him to go to the gun turret. He knew how to re-engage the hyper-drive. "Please captain! Protect my family!" Suddenly it all fit together. He ran for the second gun turret, and informed his first officer that he was taking over its control. The startled first officer asked, who was on the bridge? He told him the Twi'lek was, he said he knew how to engage the hyper-drive.

"And you believe him?"

"Yes! That's his family we are protecting!"

There were three starfighters closing on the freighter. Two Sith Starfighters, and one old Blade Starfighter. The captain was not as good as his first officer. But he was enough of a distraction, to allow the first officer to do his thing. First he took out one of the Sith Starfighters in their first pass. The remaining starfighters tried to attack their in-system drives from different attack angles. The first officer was able to take out the Blade Starfighter next. The third starfighter broke off its attack after the demise of the second starfighter. When the crew started to cheer, the hyper-drive was re-engaged.

Everyone met in the common room to celebrate. The captain asked the computer to play captain 1, it was some Hoe-Down music from the planet where he and the first officer were from. The two of them started dancing to the music. They were surprised when the Twi'lek joined them, like he had been doing it all his life. The little boy sat on his mother's lap clapping, saying something like, "Bacgruta happy", then he climbed down off of his Togruta mother's lap to dance with his Twi'lek father. After they were able to burn off the adrenaline, there were hugs all around, and everyone settled down to have dinner.

The captain and his first officer knew that they would never look at aliens the same way again. It wasn't hard for the captain to figure out they were running from the Sith. He sure hoped they got away.

After Andriel, Krillgan, and Chitrah had left the family bathroom aboard Lianna's spaceport, a Zabrak family used it. They were at their wits end. They had traveled here from another sector to try and hide their daughter from the Sith, who had arranged their marriage, and now wanted to take their daughter. They had run out of funds and decided to hide in the family washroom, until they could think of what to do next. Both parents started crying when they saw the tickets to Draukyze just sitting there.

The Zabrak are a humanoid species, also known as Iridonians, because they originated on an inhospitable world in the Mid-Rim called Iridonia. Iridonia is a world of dangerous stalking predators, deep canyons, fierce winds, and acidic seas. The Zabrak stand an average of 1.8 meters tall, and resemble humans. They differ in that their heads are crowned with vestigial horns of varying patterns. For both males and females the horns start appearing with the onset of puberty, and signal that their right-of-passage is drawing near. Their skin colour can vary from a peachy white, through to brown, and black. In this family the mother was more red than cream, and the father was a dark tan. Their daughter was a darker red than the mother. Being able to grow hair, varies just as much in Zabraks as their horn patterns. The mother had lovely black hair that grew on the back of her head, with the daughter having the same hair growth as her mother. The father was completely bald.

The Zabrak also wear facial tattoos that they receive during their right-of-passage. The facial tattoos can signify anything from family lineage to a personal design. The mother had a dark brown tattoo, made from a pattern she designed. The father had a light blue tattoo, showing he descended from a family of warriors. The Zabrak are a self-confident people, believing they can attain any goal they set for themselves to achieve.

The bounty hunter was very disappointed when the family he tracked down on Draukyze was a Zabrak family. They were surprised the bounty hunter did not take their daughter, when he found them. After he left, because they did not have the funds to leave the planet, they just moved to another part of the planet.

When the bounty hunter returned to Lianna. He informed the Sith that the family on Draukyze, was not the family he was looking for. A filing clerk miss entered the information in the Sith's system, as the family was not of interest to the Sith. So anyone coming to Lianna, looking for the Zabrak family, interpreted the information as Draukyze was investigated, and was a dead end.

The Sith told the bounty hunter about the Twi'lek first officer who was convicted of rape on Barseg, who hoping to get a lighter sentence, revealed that he was set up by the blue contractor named Chitrah. They handed him a copy of the information obtained by an interrogation droid. The bounty hunter asked if he could interrogate the Twi'lek, and asked where the captain was so that he could interrogate him as well. They told him that he would have to get to Barseg quickly, because he was scheduled to be put aboard the next prison ship heading to Drummond Kaas, to take part in one of the Emperor's many experiments. As far as the captain goes the transportation company arranged to get him away from Barseg as quick as possible, then lost track of him, after informing him they had no openings for him.

The bounty hunter was able to question the Twi'lek, before the prison ship arrived. The local authorities gave him permission to use whatever techniques he wanted. The threat of violence was enough to get the snivelling coward to talk. He confirmed that he was the one who contacted his message system from Lianna's spaceport. He confirmed that they picked them up at the Lorrad spaceport, and dropped them off on the Lianna spaceport, where his brother bought them one way tickets to Draukyze. He did not know how the Zabrak family got the tickets. Maybe they traded tickets because the bitch suspected him.

The bounty hunter found out about their previous encounter. How when he attempted to rape her, she put up a fight, injuring him. That her husband threatened him with permanent physical harm, after assaulting him. Even though the bounty hunter was starting to admire them. This brought him no closer to finding them than he was before.

On top of that he had picked up a shadow. He could not figure out the Cerean's interest in all this. He could not tell if the Sith did not trust him, and had hired her as well. Or maybe Imperial Intelligence was tired of waiting for the Sith to produce results, and had hired her to keep them appraised of their interest.

If that was the case she might try to snatch Chitrah from him, once he got his hands on him. What he did know, was that she made it evident to him that she is watching him, and he had observed that she was reporting to someone else.

Andriel and Chitrah both agreed to try hiding on Daalang. They thought that with it being the tightest security planet they knew of, that the Sith would never think to look for them there. When they reached the surface Krillgan complained that he did not want to wear the Togruta head piece anymore. It hurt his head, and his head was always itchy.

Andriel believed that he had outgrown it. So they went into the women's washroom as Togruta, and came out as Devaronian and hybrid.

Chitrah also went into the men's washroom to stop being a Twi'lek, and returned to being a Deysum III Chagrian. They had to dispose of their disguises, so that security could not find them in their possession. Chitrah needed to wear his Ministry ID. So that the Imperial Troopers would not confiscate his equipment at the checkpoints. They decided that their cover story was that Andriel had found out that a favourite childhood aunt, was on this planet and not doing well. They have come here to help nurse her back to health. Chitrah had some vacation time due, and decided to use it to be with his wife and son. The Troopers found it amusing that someone would consider Daalang, as a vacation resort for aliens.

They were not able to find any droid taxis to take them to the alien quarters in the city. The taxi droids complained that if they went there, they would be turned into scrap metal before they could leave.

The Troopers advised Chitrah to hang his Ministry id inside his shirt, and only bring it out for the Troopers to see at each checkpoint, or he might not make it to the alien quarters alive.

They ended up having to take public transit, most of the way there. When they went through the last checkpoint before the alien quarters, they both wondered if they made the right decision. Most of the city looked depressing, the alien quarters looked abysmal.

An Ugnaught walking by, noticed the Ministry ID Chitrah showed the Troopers to get through the checkpoint, and guessed that he must have some special equipment in his case if he had to carry Ministry ID to get through the checkpoint. He approached the family and asked them to follow him, it was not safe for them to be on the streets.

The Ugnaught are a porcine humanoid species that originated on Gentes in the Anoat System. They stand only 1.2 meters, and are known for their tireless work ethic. Adult Ugnaughts have two tusks that grow up from their lower jaw and curve slightly around their flattened snout.

Unfortunately, they have been taken by human merchants, smugglers, traders and slavers, around the galaxy to work as indentured servants or slaves. They are good mine workers, as their short, stocky bodies are able to withstand long periods of work under harsh conditions.

Andriel, Krillgan, and Chitrah's Ugnaught guide went simply by the name Ugnut. He was a descendant of Ugnaught miners that were brought here centuries before. He had a repair shop where he could repair almost anything big or small that was mechanical. That was where he was taking them. Once everyone was inside his shop. He secured his front door.

Chitrah figured it would take a missile strike to dislodge the door, if someone really wanted to get inside. They went through his workshop to his small residence in the back. He offered them some tea and asked them what brings them to this part of the city. Andriel and Chitrah asked him if there were any Chagrians or Devaronians in the alien quarters. He told them there weren't. There was manly Balosar, Kubaz, Twi'lek, and lots of Ugnaughts. He then asked permission to look into Chitrah's equipment bag. Chitrah put his equipment on the kitchen table, which was of standard height. The chair that both Krillgan and Ugnut were sitting in were specially designed high chairs. Chitrah thought he must have many human sized visitors to have a lot of standard sized furniture in his apartment.

Krillgan was delighted to see Ugnut actually get right up onto the kitchen table to get a good look at Chitrah's equipment. After examining his equipment, he asked Chitrah if he would work for him in his repair shop. He has to turn away a lot of work, because he has no electronics expertise. If he was not mistaken Chitrah is carrying an entire electronics lab in his bag.

To sweeten the deal, he took them to the apartment above the shop and his residence. It was completely furnished, and he would let them have it rent free, if Chitrah worked for him. He assured them that the big bed in the bedroom, had nothing living in its mattress.

Andriel asked if there were any dress shops nearby, where she could work as a seamstress. He told her that there were many dress shops but there were no seamstresses. All their clothes were made by robotic machines. He told her that he could get her lots of work, if she would be willing to do repairs by hand. Chitrah asked if they were to be slaves here, or would they be allowed to leave the building. Ugnut snorted. He told them they could go outside if they wanted to, but he doubted that they would want to. If they did go out, he recommended that they wear hooded cloaks so that people would not see who they are. Even in the alien quarters they will stand out.

The only restriction he had, was when certain customers came over, he would send Chitrah to their apartment, and access to the main floor would be barred. It would be better if the customers did not see them, and it would be best for them, if they did not see the customers.

Chitrah asked him, if it might be best if he worked in the apartment? Since he did not want to leave any equipment behind, if he had to get to the apartment quickly. Ugnut scratched his chin as he thought about what Chitrah said. He walked over to the area of the apartment right next to the stairs. He told Chitrah that he could bring up a workbench, and place it next to the entrance. They could put up a curtain to separate it from the rest of the apartment, so that he could have his own private workspace.

Chitrah looked at Andriel, he felt that Ugnut was being honest and upfront with them, but she had better intuition. She nodded her head in agreement. So Chitrah told Ugnut they have a deal, and they shook hands. Ugnut had them grab their luggage that they had left in his kitchen, and suggested that they get some rest. Work starts first thing in the morning.

Next morning the family is awaken by a chiming sound. Chitrah gets up and opens the door. Ugnut enters the apartment with a basket of goodies he apologizes for not asking them what they normally have for breakfast. Behind them two Ugnaughts are carrying a workbench up the stairs that normally takes four people to move. Ugnut tells them where to place the bench. He then turns and tells Chitrah that they will be back in one hour, to install the curtain.

Chitrah accepts that they have one hour to eat breakfast, and get dressed. When he checks in the basket, he finds salted meat, some cheese and flatbread. He also finds a bag of loose tea. He puts some water on to boil and heads back to the bedroom. Andriel asked him what that was about. Chitrah tells her that Ugnut brought them breakfast, and his workbench. They will be back in one hour to install the curtain. Andriel tells him that she will get up after they finish installing the curtain and leave. She turns over fully intending to go back to sleep.

Krillgan shakes his mother, and tells her he is hungry. Andriel turns back, and reluctantly agrees to get up. Krillgan bounces out of bed and runs to the kitchen to have breakfast with father. He asks his father if he can have a chair like the man downstairs has? Chitrah tells him they will have to get him one later. He then goes to the bedroom to get a pillow to place on a chair for Krillgan.

Andriel is still in the bathroom when Ugnut shows up with the other two Ugnaughts with scaffolding and tools to install the curtain. Chitrah had just finished dressing Krillgan, and they came out of the bedroom. Ugnut hands each of them what looks like headphones for them to cover their ears. The Ugnaught blast power spikes into the ceiling to hold the curtain rod in place.

Andriel thinks there are bombs going off in their apartment, and cracks open the bathroom door, to look. Chitrah throws a pair of hearing protection through the door's opening, and closes the door. After they finish hanging the curtain. Andriel comes out of the bathroom. Ugnut collects the hearing protection from them, and apologizes. He tells them that they still like to do things, the way they did them in the mines.

Chitrah laughs and asks Andriel if she was now glad she got up when she did? That would have been an awful noise to wake up to. Andriel sticks her tongue out at Chitrah. Then turns and tells Ugnut that she needs to go buy groceries. Ugnut tells her that they should go right now. Chitrah asks if it is okay for him to grab one of the special chairs from his kitchen, for Krillgan. Ugnut tells him that he can take the one Krillgan sat on last night. He is rather partial to the one he sat on.

After he leaves with Andriel, the two Ugnaughts return with a couple of stacks of cards and boards for Chitrah to start working on. Chitrah goes downstairs to the kitchen and hopes he has taken the right chair.

Before leaving the shop, Ugnut hands Andriel a pointer. He wants her to point out the items she wants him to buy, and he will buy it. That way she does not have to show her hands. Andriel thinks he is being a tad paranoid, but this is his world. She will do things his way. Ugnut knows that there are Imperial spies everywhere. People who would sell out their own mother for half a credit, if given the chance.

Chitrah is actually impressed that Ugnut does not waste any time getting things done. He put Krillgan's new chair in his workshop and grabs a chair from the kitchen. This way Krillgan will be with him, until Andriel gets back. Krillgan had never seen his father work on electronics before. So this is something new for him. He climbed up off the chair and onto the workbench, like Ugnut did last night, so he could have a better look. Chitrah sighs, it is going to be hard to teach Krillgan not to climb up on furniture, after he has seen an adult do it.

Andriel was impressed by Ugnut's negotiation skills, for the prices he obtained for all their purchases, and complimented him on the way back to the shop. She also checked out every shop they walked by to see if they might have something to help keep Krillgan occupied through the day. She did not think it would be wise to take him out of the apartment, except for the occasional trip down to the main floor.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Ugnut asked if she could bring Krillgan down to his workshop. He believes he has something that he might like to play with. When Andriel brought Krillgan down to the workshop, she handed him the credits he spent for their purchases. He told her that he was going to just deduct it from Chitrah's pay. Andriel told him that she is responsible for maintaining her household, so she is responsible for covering the purchases. Ugnut sensed this was not something to argue about. So took the credits.

Ugnut picked up Krillgan and sat him on his workbench, so he could see what he was going to do. From the pieces on his workbench, he assembled a small primitive droid. He handed it to Krillgan, than lifted him down onto the floor. He told Krillgan to put it down on the floor when he is back in his apartment, to see what happens. When he did the little droid scurried quickly along the floor, they only time it changed directions was when it bumped into something. Krillgan could be heard giggling as he chased the droid all over the apartment. When he finally caught the droid, he would sit down on the floor and try to dismantle it. He could only get a few pieces off before he could not figure it out anymore. He would then put it back together and put it down to see if it still worked. When it raced off, he would go chasing after it again. Andriel and Chitrah both enjoyed hearing the giggling Krillgan race around the house. The only hard part for Andriel was trying to put Krillgan down for naps. He refused to take a nap until Andriel caught the droid, so that he could hold onto it when he slept.

What Andriel and Chitrah did not know, was that they had just been recruited into the maintenance arm, of the Daalang resistance.

The Mandalorian had no choice but to go to every spaceport in the Tion Cluster. What frustrated things even more, was that someone always remembered seeing Chitrah on the spaceport at one time or another. Sometimes they remembered seeing Andriel with him, but no-one remembered seeing a child. The Mandalore would curse the stupidity of the Sith for letting Chitrah have a position where he was allowed to move around between planets. Everyone who had claimed they saw Chitrah, expected him to pass some credits along to them.

On Lianna, the male Balosar who was now in charge of the clan, thought it was wrong to let the loss of their computer consultant, go unpunished. He decided to place a death stick bomb, at the intake vent of the Ministry Annex, where the Sith took up their residence. He did not think it would do much, because of the excellent filtration system in the Sith Empire buildings. It should set off a few alarms, and cause general mayhem for a short period of time.

His purpose was to tweak the noses of the Sith, just to let them know that they are not in complete charge. If the filtration system on the air intake into the buildings did break down, and they became addicts, that would be fabulous. The advisors warned against it, but did not tell him not to do it, since they could not see a direct negative impact to their business. They just reminded him to make sure that there was a healthy amount of glitteryll, sprinkled in with the death sticks. That way, it could not be determined which organization was responsible for the bomb.

When the smoke from the death stick bomb entered the ventilation system, it set off a lot of alarms. The Ministry's building computer ordered an evacuation of all Ministry buildings, except the Moff's personal residence, since it was at a completely different location.

The Sith were furious, they took it as a personnel attack on them. When the Planetary Defence Force offered to help with the investigation, the Sith turned them down. They told them that the Sith Empire would handle it. The Moff did appreciate the gesture, and ordered the Ministry Security unit conducting the investigation to keep the Planetary Defence force informed. Which infuriated the Sith even more.

The Sith decided to use this incident as an opportunity to increase the amount of Imperial Troopers on Lianna. They contacted an Admiral, and ordered him to the Lianna system, and to start transferring troops to the surface.

When the fleet arrived in the system, Lianna's Planetary Defence Force was placed on full alert, and the Queen complained to the Moff that standard protocol was not followed, and wanted to know the purpose of the fleet.

The Moff was caught completely off guard, and informed the Queen that he wanted to know the purpose of them being there as well? He contacted the Admiral of the fleet and asked him why he was there. He told the Moff that he was instructed by the Sith to send reinforcements to the surface, because of an incident that had recently occurred on the planet. The Moff ordered him to stop approaching Lianna, and to return to wherever he came from. The Admiral told him that that would counterman his last orders. The Moff told him that he has to decide who is in charge of this sector. Was it him as Moff, or was it a bumbling Sith Master and his apprentice. The Admiral told the Moff that he would halt his approach to Lianna, and contact the Dark Council, to receive instruction from them as to what he should do.

The Planetary Defence Force asked permission of the Queen to halt all shuttle traffic, to surround all shuttle terminals, and to surround all Sith Empire properties. The Queen told them it would damage the local economy to halt shuttle traffic in any way. She did agree with placing defence corridors around all the properties they mentioned, and surrendered control of 1/3 of Santhe Corporations Security forces to their control, to make sure they had enough bodies.

They started restricting who could come and go to the Ministry buildings. Only former Lianna citizens were allowed unrestricted access to and from the Ministry. (A Lianna citizen has to surrender their Lianna citizenship, if they become employed by the Sith Empire, since the Sith Empire are now responsible for their security). Ministry personnel that came from other planets, were asked to stay in the Ministry buildings, for their own safety.

The Moff along with all of his personnel bodyguards, decided it was prudent to visit with the Queen, until this whole incident was over.

The Sith contacted the Admiral, and told him that they were under siege, and the Moff had been arrested by the Queen.

The Admiral contacted the Moff, and asked him if it was true, that he was arrested by the Queen? The Moff told him that he has been misled, he is currently a guest of the Queen, and still has all of his fully armed personal bodyguards with him, and stepped back from the communicator so that the Admiral could see past him.

The Admiral asked about the Planetary Defence forces surrounding the Ministry's buildings. The Moff told him that his sudden appearance has upset a number of citizens, so the security forces are there to insure that no buildings are damaged if the citizens suddenly start rioting.

The Admiral had to forward the Sith's additional request for assistance, and the Moff's reply.

It did not take long for the Dark Council to contact the Admiral, and tell him that the Sith and his apprentice are to be placed under arrest, and transported back to Drummond Kaas, to appear before the council. He is to remind the Moff that he is still in charge of that sector.

The Admiral immediately informed the Moff of the Dark Council's decision. He then contacted the Sith and instructed them to surrender themselves to the Ministry Security Forces, who will escort them to the spaceport, where a fleet shuttle will be waiting for them. They must present themselves to the Dark Council for judgement.

The leader of the Balosar clan, was considered a hero to his people. The nervous energy he created on Lianna, had tripled death stick sales during the entire incident.

When the Mandalorian could not generate any solid leads in the Tion Cluster, he decide to expand his search to other places that Andriel and Chitrah were familiar with. When he arrived at the Lantillies spaceport, he received the first confirmation that a child had been spotted, in the company of two adults more than a month ago. No-one could remember what the child looked like, or what his parents looked like. They could only remember that he seemed a happy child, and his mother was indulging him to explore the spaceport.

The Mandalorian did not believe this was the Zabrak's child, because she seemed quite nervous and shy, when he showed up at their door. The Mandalorian was sure he had picked up their scent once again. When he arrived on Uyter he confirmed another sighting of the child. At the Kashyyyk spaceport, he heard of an incident where a child had come up to a Wookiee, and showed that it wanted to be picked up. The Wookiee had growled at the child which made it cry, but it did not run away. The child's mother scolded the Wookiee for trying to frighten the child. The embarrassed Wookiee apologised to the child and reached out its arms to pick the child up. The child jumped into its arms, and let the Wookiee hold him. He then hugged the Wookiee around the neck, and let it know that it wanted to be put down. When it walked away, with the mother holding its hand, it turned around and waved at the Wookiee, who waved right back. Again no-one could give a description of the child or the mother. When he approached a Wookiee, to ask him about the incident. The Wookiee made a noise and crossed his arms, like he was upset at the Mandalorian. The Mandalorian asked the senior security officer manning the checkpoint, if he understood what the Wookiee just said. He told the bounty hunter, that he said he was no child's play gym.

From the Kashyyyk spaceport the bounty hunter went to Randon spaceport, again there was a child sighting. From Randon he traveled to the Deysum spaceport. There he found someone who remembered that the family boarded a freighter bound for Randon. This is not what the Mandalore wanted to hear having come from Randon. This is by far the most difficult hunt he has ever been on. What is so amazing is that they keep disappearing, when they have no connections to organised crime, and they don't have their own ship. They are just smart civilians, usually the easiest type to find.

Andriel told Ugnut that it would be easier to make new clothes, then to keep patching up these old garments. Ugnut told her that things are just not that easy, first you need to find a source for the material. Andriel said that was easy, it's made in the slave factories of Lorrad. Ugnut asked her how she knew this. She told him that she knew this because Chitrah brought her some sample books from the fabric mills on Lorrad when he was there. Ugnut asked her if she ever ordered fabric from them. Andriel told him that she did not, but if she wanted this fabric, she would buy it from the Military's Quartermaster's stores. He asked Andriel, if she could buy it from the Quartermaster's store on Daalang? She told him that she doubted she could, because they don't normally sell to civilians, when there are local goods suppliers on the planet. So how did she know about buying it from the Quartermaster's store? She told him that when she was working as a seamstress on Eriadu. The Quartermaster's store was the only place you could buy something. Unfortunately, this is the best quality fabric they have. Which is fine if you want to sew uniforms, but it is terrible if you are sewing dresses. Ugnut asked if anyone could go to the Quartermaster's store on Eriadu and by stuff. She said in theory yes, but in reality they are probably comfortable with the people they regularly sell inventory to. They would probably be very suspicious of someone new suddenly showing up and ordering a whole lot of items. He asked Andriel what would be the best way that someone new could get their hands on their items. Andriel suggested that they go to the Devaronian general store in Old Town Factoryville. They purchase most of their items through the Quartermaster's store. Ugnut asked Andriel if she could write down a list of items that they could purchase that way. Andriel told him that she could only write down a partial list, because she could not remember everything they purchased through there. Ugnut went over the list. "You can buy medi-kits from them?"

Yes but probably two or three at a time. They might get suspicious if you asked for twenty or thirty.

"Women's and men's undergarments?"

"They have to supply their own people. So yes!" Ugnut excused himself from talking with her, he had to go see someone.

The only other spaceport that the Mandalorian bounty hunter found anyone who had spotted a child was Terr'Skiar. He had even gone into Hutt space just in case they had hired a smuggler to get them out of the Sith Empire. It was time to go down the Trax Tube.

Five months they have been there. Five months on Daalang, and Andriel wakes up this morning and says they have to leave now. Ugnut is a little upset, who else is going to make veggie patties for him for breakfast.

Krillgan is so smart, he has finally figured out how to take that target droid apart, and put it back together all by himself. Not to mention the exercise he gets from chasing it. After two months it was hard to keep Chitrah occupied. He had repaired the backlog of electronic components for all the resistance's equipment. Getting supplies from the Sith Empire themselves, was a stroke of genius on Andriel's part.

They will never know that they are considered Heroes of the Resistance. It was only after they had been there a few months that they found out that Chitrah is the "Blue Ghost" that the Sith Empire is dying to get their hands.

They had to silence a few informers, to keep that information from leaking out. It's a good thing that the old mines are very deep. It's a nice place to park some bodies you don't want discovered.

Andriel had told Krillgan that he cannot take his little droid with him, he has to give it back to Ugnut.

A sobbing Krillgan came down to his workshop to return the droid. Ugnut told him that if he tried to take it with him, the Imperial Troopers would take it from him, than they would make all sorts of trouble for his parents. He did not want that. Krillgan shook his head, he did not want his parents getting into trouble. Ugnut promised Krillgan that he would keep it safe on his workbench, so that he can think about him every time he sees it. Then he gave him a big hug. Krillgan liked hugging Mr. Ugnut, they were close to the same size. He was glad that Mr. Ugnut told him that he could get his parents into trouble if he took the little droid with him. He felt better about leaving it behind with him, and was able to stop crying.

When Krillgan returned to the apartment his mother gave his face a good washing. She did not want him to look like he was crying when they went through the checkpoints.

When they went through the checkpoint next to the shuttle terminal, one of the Troopers asked Andriel if her aunt was feeling better. Andriel told him that she had hiccups. She was being a little over dramatic because she really wanted her to come visit. The Trooper laughed and waved them through.

Just after their shuttle took off for the spaceport. The Mandalorian bounty hunter exited the shuttle that landed. When he went up to the Imperial Troopers at the checkpoint, and showed them the poster. They told him that he just missed them. They are on their way to the spaceport. He ran into the shuttle terminal, only to hear that the next shuttle would be leaving in two hours. He went back to the Troopers at the checkpoint to see if they could give him a detailed description. They told him that the couple looks pretty much like they do on his poster, only older. Their little boy is purple. This was the best description that he had of the child. He wondered if it would mean anything to the Sith if they found out it was a boy.

On the spaceport a Devaronian male called out Andriel's name, and runs up and hugs her. He said that he was so worried for her, when he saw her picture on the poster the Mandalore bounty hunter was handing around.

Andriel was furious with him, because now the whole spaceport knows that she is there. The Devaronian male's face suddenly became real dark.

Krillgan tugged at his pant leg and told him that he has to go to the bathroom. The Devaronian male took his hand and told them all to follow him. He quickly led them right past the public washroom, onto a freighter. He opens the door to a cabin and tells Krillgan, this is his cabin, he can use the bathroom in there. He then tells the ship's computer, that it can tell the captain that their guests have arrived, it is now safe to depart the spaceport. He tells Chitrah that his cabin is the one directly opposite.

Chitrah asks him, where are they going? The Devaronian tells him, the Seswenna Sector, of course. He asks them to make their way to the common room as soon as possible after their son is finished with the bathroom, he has to go verify that the electromagnetic clamps have released. Andriel and Chitrah are dumbfounded, as they sit down and fasten themselves in, Andriel tells Chitrah that there has to be a good story behind this.

On the Daalang spaceport, the Cerean bounty hunter was angry that the Mandalorian jumped on the shuttle to the surface at the last minute. By the time she got to the doors, they were already sealed, and the shuttle had manoeuvred away from the spaceport. The next shuttle leaves in two hours. She decided to walk around the spaceport to blow off some steam. Suddenly she hears someone shout Andriel. She wonders who could be so stupid. She rushes over to where she heard the shout come from. But can't see anyone she is looking for. She wants to start laughing. If she had not been there, she would not have believed it. They disappeared again, right from under her nose.

To make things interesting there are five freighters departing this spaceport, and none of them has any passengers listed. She can't wait to see the look on the Mandalorian's face, when he returns to the spaceport only to find out that they have given him the slip again, when he was oh, so, close. Then she sobers up. She won't see his face, because he is always wearing that stupid helmet.

After they are told they can unfasten the restraints. The Devaronian male comes back to them and introduces himself. He is the first officer on this ship, and he would like to assist them any way he can. Andriel asks him if she has ever met him before. He tells her they haven't, but she does know his wife, and his daughter Matrucy. Andriel holds her hands over her mouth for a moment. "You are the father of Uleanna's best friend Matrucy!" The first officer nodded his head yes. Andriel gets up and hugs him. Then she holds him away from herself. I thought they said you were dead. "I very nearly was, until the foot patrol came along and rescued me from the street gang. I was so badly beaten that the medical team had to induce me into a coma, and suspended me in a Bacta tank for over a year. After my body was healed they could not bring me out of the coma for another three years. They did not know I was still alive until after you left.

Andriel remembered that the representative of the transportation company telling her about the badly beaten Devaronian male. That was the reason they setup the hotel and cantina near the base and the truck depot. His wife had not seen her name on the list of wives that had a husband coming for their days off. Our friend told him not to worry, she would be coming in a day anyway, to bake some bread. He remembered her telling him how much she enjoyed helping her best friend's family in the bakery when she was younger. When she arrived at the hotel the afternoon before her baking marathon, she looked so tired, he did not have the heart to keep her from her sleep. The next morning when he got up, she had already been up for hours baking. He came up behind her, and asked if it was okay for her to take a break and have a cup of tea with him. She turned around and started sobbing on his shoulder. They had told her he was dead. He told her that he thought that he was dead, and told her the story, about what others told him, had happened to him. They spent a good part of the day just sitting there touching each other. They were both covered in flour, while the human helpers finished preparing all the rest of the loaves of bread. One of them came up to his wife and told her that it was time for her to leave, the patrol was waiting for her. He was not going to let her go. He found out later that he was the first Devaronian male allowed to go back to their community, and it was only because his wife had a special patrol escort her, because they loved eating her bread. His daughter Matrucy was as shocked to see him as his wife was. In fact all the ladies in the community thought he was dead. That night they let Matrucy stay with them in their bed, as his wife told him what happen the night of the invasion. Matrucy, smart girl that she is, had found a place to hide. But was still traumatized by the screaming and the crying she heard all around her that night. His wife was not as lucky. He told her how proud he was that they helped each other survive, and they managed to hang onto their friendships. When grandmother came by to wake his wife up to start baking bread. His wife asked her if she could wake the other ladies, she wanted to spend time with him. Grandmother smiled, she was glad that she wanted to do that, and went and woke the other ladies. It took a few days for them to get to know each other again. Of course Matrucy wanted him to go with her, when she went to inspect the snares, and keep the bait moist. His wife showed him how to dispatch a chinchawwa. Between Uleanna and Matrucy, all he heard was, Aunty Andriel this, and Aunty Andriel that. He was starting to feel intimidated by her. Yet so grateful for all she did. They let Matrucy sleep with them the whole time he was in the community. It helped to heal their hearts, and bind them back together as a family. His wife was not ready to make love to him, until she returned to the hotel to bake bread. He got up with her, to help her in anyway. He thinks he spent the morning getting cups of tea for his wife and the two humans helping her. It was so nice to indulge with them, in sharing the first loaf that came out of the oven. He was so proud of her, and let her know it. She told the patrol she would be spending one more day at the hotel. They said they would be back for her. They spent the rest of that day not making love, but cuddling. They gave each other strength. They shared their hopes and their fears. Their biggest fear was not being able to find a mate for Matrucy.

"Andriel you would not believe how much things have changed since you have been there. The Imperials cleared the road of rubble. All the way from the base to the Devaronian community, just so that they could have their turbans properly cleaned. All the communities between the Nautolans and the Devaronians have cleaned the road joining them. The Red and Horn Transportation Company, now has a fleet of trucks bringing supplies to all the communities, and taking salted and smoked fish, and fish eggs to Eriadu City to be sold to the nobles at outrages prices. The Nosaurian hunters that moved to live with the Nautolans. Killed an animal they thought was wild, but turned out it was from a farm. The farmer was very upset, until the Nosaurians profusely apologised, and offered to pay for the creature. The communities banded together and cleared the road leading to the farming community. The Devaronians, Nosaurians, and Humans, joined together and opened an abandoned meat processing plant, with the Imperial Military being their main customer. The Devaronians and Humans built a large warehouse were the farmers bring their goods and sell it to them. They turn around and distribute it to all the communities, at a profit. Any surplus gets sold to the Ministry Residences, in Eriadu City."

Andriel was expecting a story, she did not expect it to be so good. She gave the first office another hug, then they sat down to share some tea, while he continued sharing details about the community. Chitrah decided to go introduce himself to the captain, and to offer his services as a computer technician. Krillgan followed his father, to see what he was going to do, since mother does not like to play when she is talking.

The apprentice was asked to appear before the Dark Council first. They told him that his master is no longer considered a Master Sith, so can no longer be allowed to have an apprentice. As no-one who is qualified will take him, since they consider him tainted, they will lend him to the Imperial Army, where he will start with the rank of Lieutenant.

This is a real slap in the face. Normally a Sith Apprentice is considered to be the equivalent of a Major. They said they are starting him this low, so that every promotion in rank he gets, will have been earned. When he has earned the rank of General, his Sith Apprenticeship will be considered concluded. They had him leave through a different door than he entered, because he is now forbidden to communicate in any way with his former master.

The Master was next summoned before the Dark Council. They asked him why he was so quick to start the war again with the Republic. He told them he was not trying to start a war, where is his accuser, he demands the right to face them, face to face. The Council tells him that his own actions are what accuse him. He tells the Council that he was just trying to increase Imperial presence on Lianna. They tell him that that was for the Moff, who they appointed, to decide. He wasn't a Sith Lord, why was he trying to act like one? Even the Admiral has been reprimanded for obeying the initial orders from him. Had he forgotten that the Republic has their own fleet parked in the Tion Cluster, just waiting for a planet like Lianna to call for help?

"There is more than a fleets worth of the new Blade Class Starfighters, sitting on the planet's surface, waiting for us to finish building the replacement fleet, for the one that disappeared over Voss. Between the Republic's fleet and the Starfighters they built for us. Our fleet would be destroyed. It would take the combined firepower of three fleets, to destroy the planetary defences on Lianna, to the point that we can start sending down our troop transports to retake the planet. Which would be pointless, since the entire industrial complexes we want, would have already been destroyed. If it had not been for the quick thinking of the Moff, this is what you would have accomplished. You can no longer consider yourself a Master Sith. You are just Sith. All of your assets have been seized, and are to be sold, for the benefit of the Sith Empire. Your apprentice has been given a new master. It is time for you to reconnect with your Mandalorian lackey. Who is only slightly better than you at finding the contractor and his family, then losing them again. What we decide about your future, will depend on whether you can bring that entire family before us, alive!"

The Sith was not very happy with his new position, and he neglected to tell the Mandalorian bounty hunter that Andriel was also expected to be brought in alive.

Andriel found out that the brat's mother had remarried. She married her dead husband's cousin, who had a crush on her for a long time. Unfortunately for them, the brat became much harder to control, so the stepfather had arranged to escort him to another planet where they both have family.

At the Eriadu City shuttle terminal, a passing Master Sith, sensed he was a force user, and took him away to the Sith Academy to be trained. What was heart breaking for the parents, was how willing he was to go with the Sith. There are those in the community, that swear they heard him say that he would come back some day, and hurt them, until they all agreed to be his slaves.

Andriel had a bad feeling in her stomach when she heard that. She also found out that they were not getting the response from the Devaronian community at large, for eligible bachelors. Despite her husband having managed to get the message thru to Deveron. A lot of the Devaronian men that have come, were not expecting to share any of their income with their bride. The clan suspect they were clanless pirates. They also had some Devaronian men come and try to get their clan women to go with them to another planet. The elders were able to discover that they were really slavers, and wanted to take the women and sell them as slaves. For the sake of the future of the clan, the elders decided to accept interspecies marriages, considering that there was already a precedent, of one member of the clan having married someone from another species.

Andriel asked him if they are aware that she was forced to marry Chitrah. He said they are aware, but it was the excuse they needed to open that door. "Some of the young men from the human families she helped rescue, are very interested in our young ladies. They know what they suffered, because they suffered the same things themselves. They are even being taught the traditions, by grandmother, since there is no male elder to teach them."

Andriel wanted to know why he was looking for them on the spaceport. He said that when he saw the bounty hunter's posters in the spaceport, he knew that this was their Andriel, he was looking for. He convinced his human captain to let him take one trip around the spaceport, in case they were there. She knows how excited he was to find them. He had already shown Andriel and Chitrah the planets they would be going to, in the Seswenna Sector, before returning to Daalang. The first mate thought they might want to try hiding out in the Devaronian community on Eriadu, but both Andriel and Chitrah agreed that that would be the first place the bounty hunter would look, if he suspected they were in the Seswenna Sector. The first officer did not realise that the bounty hunter would know that much about them.

Chitrah convinced Andriel that they should go to Lumptoom. It wasn't for him, but he thought she would enjoy herself, and Krillgan was young enough, not to be corrupted by it. After that description, she was very curious to see this planet. She also wanted to visit all the places that make the lovely fabrics she loves sewing with.

Andriel and Chitrah had taken up their self-defence training once again, since they no longer need to hide their identity. The captain and first officer, watching them, would cringe at some of the blows they land on each other. The knee to the face has got to be the worse. The only padding protecting the face is on the knee of the attacker. No wonder both Andriel and Chitrah always look like someone has been rubbing the tips if their nose. The other blow that is hard to watch is the elbow smash to the side of the head. The person getting it, has got to feel it, padding or no padding. With little Krillgan watching them, it's like he is making sure that they both get beaten up equally. Now the first officer knows why his wife warned him not to let his daughter practise on him. It would have bruised his ego, if he had found out the hard way that his sweet, innocent, little girl, could beat him up.

It was good that Andriel and Chitrah continued to do their modified exercises in the morning. The crew would alternate taking turns to exercise with them.

On Luptoom they were able to find a partially furnished apartment to rent. They did not need a couch anyway. This gave them more room in the apartment to practise. There was a park near their apartment, which had a play area for children. This was the first time for Krillgan, to use a slide and swings. Andriel would sit and watch, and sketch the different designs of the various outfits she would see the locals wearing, while keeping an eye on Krillgan. Now she understood why Chitrah thought she would like it, while he doesn't. Some of the locals don't attempt to hide anything, with the outfits they wear. She could tell that some wear outfits only for sensation, but others wear them for style. It was the ones with style that she tried to draw.

Krillgan expressed an interest in drawing as well. So she bought him a set of coloured ink dispensers, made specifically for children, and some drawing paper. He made no attempt to try and draw actual figures, he just wanted to draw the different colour patterns he saw. When he was finished his current masterpiece, he would give it to his mother. Andriel would get him to mark it, because every good artist should mark their work. He just put a little checkmark in one corner. Then she would find a place in the apartment, to hang it on display.

The other thing that Andriel and Chitrah bought him to play with, was a colourful ball that had the ability to return to the place designated as home. When they went to the park, Andriel would set the place beside her feet as home. Krillgan would kick the ball as hard as he could, than get his mother to have it come back. They also bought him a set of building blocks, of various sizes, shapes, and colours. The blocks would just seem to stick together. Krillgan being able to make some very intricate designs. When he felt the design was finished, he would show it off to his mother and father. Then he would point the neutralising box at it, and zap the design, so that it would all come apart. He enjoyed playing with the set on the rainy days, when he had to stay indoors, and was not allowed to go to the park. Chitrah, spent his days doing computer installations for the Ministry.

When they noticed that they were starting to get streams of data from computers they have never gotten data from before. Instead of notifying the Ministry on Eriadu, they contacted the Moff's office directly. Asking what they should do? The answer, "Do Nothing!" So all they did was identify the computer that became active, and removed it from their list.

The Madalorian bounty hunter guessed wrong when he chose which freighters to follow. He chose to follow the two that went back up the Trax Tube. He was worried that Andriel and Chitrah might try to double back on him, and go back to Lianna. Like they did before, when the Sith were trying to track them. Since the one freighter was going to Lianna spaceport as its final destination, while the other showed Reaver Space Station, as its final destination. He had to go back and check every spaceport along the way in case they were on one of the freighters, and managed to get off.

They went as a family to visit the factories that produced the fabric Andriel loved. Krillgan loved watching the machines where spools of thread went in one end and the fabric came out the other. It was like the giant version of the weaver's loom in the Togruta common room, only faster, very much faster. He touched everything his mother touched, and had a feel for the different fabrics.

Andriel was interested in seeing the fabrics that had limited runs, the ones that did not make it into the sample books. Now Andriel carried a lot of credits on her person, since they had to close the joint account that she had with Chitrah. The one the Imperials knew about. She did not want to open any new accounts, since she was sure that their names were flagged, and it might expose all of their emergency fund, accounts. So she was not shy about buying bolts of the limited runs fabric, and arranging for it to be shipped to every dress shop she has worked in, except her mother's shop on Deysum III, because of the problems it could cause her mother. But she did send some to her sister's dress shop using Krillgan's name.

Some other visitors noticed what seemed like an endless supply of credits, and contacted some acquaintances, because they wanted to know the limit. When they exited the last factory on their tour, it was already dark out. As Andriel, Krillgan, and Chitrah, made their way to the public transit stop, they suddenly found their way blocked by some thugs. They could not go forward, and they could not go back. Krillgan told the guys to move, before they make his mother angry and she hurts them. The thugs said they will move, after his mother hands over all her credits. Krillgan told them that his mother does not give credits to someone just because they ask. She only gives credits to those who earn them. The one guy told his companions that it was time to earn their credits.

One guy from the front group, pulled a vibro-blade knife, and rushed at Andriel. A guy in the back group rushed at Chitrah with his knife. They both were sent flying. The guy from the front group crashed into the guys at the back. Where the guy who rushed Chitrah slammed into the guys who were in front.

Andriel, Krillgan, and Chitrah, quickly walked around them before they could get back up, and regroup. Krillgan told them that they have to work harder than that, if they hoped to earn some credits.

Fortunately the transit vehicle pulled up at the stop, and they were able to board, before the thugs could regroup and catch up to them. Both Andriel and Chitrah praised Krillgan in his understanding of financial transactions. They did not know he was paying attention whenever they discussed their finances.

When the fabric arrived on Yitabo, Mrs. Radcliff bragged to her husband about the lovely bolts of fabric Andriel had sent her. Mr. Radcliff contacted the Cerean bounty hunter, and told her that the family was on Luptoom. After he broke the contact, he became upset with himself. He knew he should not have told her, because she will now want to go and check it out. He apologised to his wife, because he just may have gotten his daughter and her family in trouble.

The Cerean bounty hunter, did break off following the Mandalorian. He noticed his shadow had stopped following him. So he decided to follow her.

Andriel sensed trouble was coming their way and told Chitrah that they have to leave. Krillgan was sad when they told him that they had to go. He asked his mother, who he had to give his toys to? Andriel told him, they have enough room in their luggage, that he can bring them with him, he returned to his normal cheerful self when he heard the news, and helped make sure everything was packed away.

At the spaceport they were not sure where they should go next. A human approached them and told them that their freighter was ready to leave if they would like to come aboard now. The surprised parents followed the human, who introduced himself as the first officer of the ship they were boarding. Andriel asked him why he was helping them. He told them that every transport company knows about what they did for the Devaronian community on Eriadu. Everyone who works on a freighter has worked with Devaronians at some point in his or her career.

He made the mistake when he first started working that he thought he could out drink a Devaronian. The Devaronian, picked him up after he had passed out, and carried him to his cabin, on his first freighter, and put him to bed. So he would not miss his departure. When he woke up with a big headache, he realised that he did not even know the guy's name. The crew teased him for thinking he could out drink a Devaronian, but he never had an opportunity to thank him. He found out later from his crew that the guy had died protecting his ship from a pirate attack. So this was his way of saying thank you. Andriel asked if he ever did find out what his name was. He told her that the crew knew him and gave her his name. Andriel stopped dead in her tracks. She told the first officer that the man was her father. The first officer took her hand and kissed it. He had tears in his eyes. "Now I get to pay back an old debt that I thought was unpayable."

After they departed the spaceport, the first officer took her to meet the captain, another human. He also knew her father, and started sharing stories that he knew and heard about him. She shared with them her life with him growing up, and how devastated the family was, when they heard of his death. She also told them that the company still sends a small portion of his pay to her mother.

Chitrah stayed in the common room with Krillgan, where they played with his blocks together.

The Mandalorian was furious when he found out that the Ministry on Luptoom, knew that Chitrah was on their planet, but had not contacted him. They told him that they passed that information on to the ones who needed to know, and apparently, he was not one of them. The bounty hunter left the Ministry building, afraid to ask, if the area Moff, was the one who did not pass along the information. He would have to get the Sith to find out.

If the local Moff was not going to cooperate with him, then he could not trust the Ministry offices to help. This was going to make his job much harder. None of the locals would talk to him, because they found his outfit too depressing. He noticed the other bounty hunter was trying hard not to laugh at his misfortune.

Chitrah convinced Andriel to leave the freighter at the Uvena Prime spaceport. He described the Shistavanens as being very isolationist, but also very intelligent. They would not betray them to the bounty hunter, no matter how many credits he offered. Provided they accepted them first, they would feel honour bond to watch over them, until they left. Andriel felt that she needed to trust Chitrah on this. Chitrah did not start looking for accommodations when they landed, like he did on Luptoom. Instead he boarded the public transit. They did not go near the Ministry buildings, which made Andriel breathe easier. Instead they got off the transit and headed to an unusual looking building.

Andriel asked, Chitrah what it was? He told her that it is a martial arts training institute. He made some friends there, when he was sent to Uvena Prime to help train the technicians. They entered the lobby, and as there was no seating area, they placed their luggage on the floor in the middle of the lobby, and Chitrah told them they should sit on the floor in front of their luggage and wait. Andriel asked him if they should talk to someone, to let them know they are there. Chitrah told her, "They knew we are here, as soon as we entered the building. We are just waiting for the word to get to the right people." In the largest training room, filled with the most senior of the martial arts practitioners, a junior martial arts student enters the room, and signals the instructor that he would like to approach. The instructor waves him forward. He bows to the class to show respect, then he approaches the instructor and bows to him, and he keeps his head bowed as he relays the message. He tells the instructor that the blue foreigner is back. He has also brought a red female, and a purple child with him. He is in the lobby waiting. The instructor points to one of the men sitting behind him, and tells him to take over the class. When the instructor gets up, everyone else who was sitting behind him gets up and follows him.

When Chitrah sees him entered the lobby, he gets up quickly and bows to him to show respect. Andriel and Krillgan follow Chitrah's lead. The instructor grabs Chitrah's shoulders in his paws, and growls his name. Then he asks him what he is doing back on Uvena Prime. Chitrah asks him if he remembers him telling him that he was forced by the Sith to marry the woman they choose? The instructor says he remembers. Chitrah introduces Andriel as the beautiful creature they made him marry. Then he introduces Krillgan, their son. He tells him that the Sith would like very much to take their son from them, going so far as hiring a Mandalorian bounty hunter to track them. The instructor tells Chitrah that he still has not explained why he was there.

Chitrah told him that they happened to be in the neighborhood, and he wanted his wife to see their fighting technique for herself. This causes the instructor and everyone with him to start laughing. The instructor has to wipe tears from his eyes. He tells Chitrah that he does him a big honour, when most people would try to run and find a place to hide, he goes and visits a friend. He tells Chitrah that he and his family will be his honoured guests. He turns to the junior student, and asks him to go to his residence to inform his wife that they will have guests for dinner, and also prepare the guest room for their guests.

The instructor asks Chitrah about his wife's training. Chitrah tells him, "The instructor that first taught them self-defence, told his wife that she is a dangerous student, because she does not know how to pull her punches. He had told her that if he was a martial arts instructor, he would have thrown her out of his class. Because he was teaching self-defence, he would instruct her, provided that she only works with me, and we both had to wear special practise suits." The instructor asked Chitrah if they have their practise suits with them. Chitrah tells him they do. So the instructor sends one of the men with him to show Chitrah where he can change, and he sends one of the women to show Andriel where she can change. Chitrah asks him, where they should put their luggage? They instructor says they can leave it right where it is. He then signals one of the men to watch over it.

The instructor than offers his paw to Krillgan, who places his hand in it, and they walk away. After Andriel and Chitrah, have changed into their practise suits. The person with them leads them to the training room where the instructor is sitting, and waiting, with Krillgan at his side, and everyone else behind him that came to the lobby. When he sees Andriel and Chitrah in their practice suits. He instructs the class to stop practising and to sit down, for a demonstration. Chitrah has told Andriel what he thinks they want to see, and to follow his lead when they enter the training room. When Chitrah sees the signal to enter the room. Chitrah first bows to the class, then he enters the room, and bows before the instructor, with Andriel imitating his every move.

The instructor asks Andriel and Chitrah to give them a demonstration of their self-defence techniques. The man that had the class turned over to him translates what the instructor had said in basic, so that all the Shistavanens could understand. When the instructor nods his head, Andriel and Chitrah proceed. The students are surprised to see that neither person is holding back. That would explain why they are wearing those suits. After a few minutes, the instructor holds up his left paw for them to stop. When they do, the instructor asks if they could now demonstrate the Togruta style of fighting. Again the request is translated. When the instructor signals, they again proceed with the demonstration. The students are savvy enough to appreciate the different styles. When the instructor held up his left paw again, they stopped. Before the instructor dismissed them Chitrah bowed to the instructor, and asked if it would be okay for them to demonstrate a little of the Shistavanen's technique, that he was able to teach his wife? The instructor was curious to see how much he had taught her, so he gave him permission. The translator told the class that they would now see a demonstration of the Shistavanen's technique. The students were impressed with what Andriel and Chitrah showed them, considering he had been there less than half month.

After the instructor signalled them to stop, Chitrah bowed to the instructor, and told him that now he can understand why he brought his wife here, since his instructions are lacking. The instructor smiled and sent them away to get changed. When they left, the instructor had the students get back up and go through some of the basics. When Andriel and Chitrah came back, the instructor signalled them to come back in and sit beside him and Krillgan. They again bowed to the class then they came in and bowed to the instructor. Chitrah sat at his left since Krillgan was sitting at his right. Andriel went and sat beside Krillgan. When they were seated, the instructor told the class in basic, that he wanted them to demonstrate to the foreigners, what was lacking in their technique. The instructions were translated, and they started doing the basics all over again. When they finished. The instructor dismissed them. As the students left the junior student came back in and told the instructor that dinner is ready, and the guest room was prepared. The instructor asked some of the people behind him to go bring their luggage to his residence. As his residence is on the top floor of the complex.

The instructor introduces his wife, his oldest son, who happens to be the junior student, and his youngest son, who is almost a year older than Krillgan. During dinner, the instructor tells his family about the fine demonstration Andriel and Chitrah put on for them, and how patiently young Krillgan sat through the whole thing. The youngest son heard the respect that his father had for these foreigners. He knew that his father's respect must be earned. So they must be good people, for foreigners. The families got along quite well. Chitrah was welcome into the instructor's senior class as a student, Andriel was only allowed to watch. She did practise later, alone with Chitrah. The youngest son took Krillgan with him, whenever he went to his class. There was a beginner's class for children, that he took Krillgan to, with all of the parents' approval. Later in the day they would play in the garden that was part of the instructor's residence. The two boys became quite close. Krillgan shared the few toys he had with him, and youngest son did the same. Their favourite game was playing "Moog and Rancor" where they would both take turns being the Moog, or the Rancor. When the Rancor caught the Moog they would both end up wrestling on the ground. One afternoon when the two wives were sharing some tea watching their children play. The instructor's wife asked Andriel, if she was worried about her son injuring Krillgan? Andriel asked her if her son would intentionally injure Krillgan. She replied, "Of course not! My son loves your son!"

Andriel replied, "That's why I am not worried."

If they do happen to injure the other, we know it is not intentional.

"My son told me that both you and your son have fur. Is it true?"

Andriel reaches across to her, to let her feel for herself.

"It is true, but it feels so different. Does it bother your husband when the two of you are alone?"

"Sometimes my husband gets really upset!"

"Do tell."

"Because I have fur and he doesn't!"

"Andriel, you are such a tease!"

Both women laugh. The instructor's wife really likes Andriel. She insisted on helping with meal preparations, even though she is a guest. She even taught her how to make those veggie patties her husband has become fond of. She lets her and her husband watch while she practises her self-defence with her husband Chitrah. She wanted to cry, when she shared her story about being forced to marry Chitrah, and the struggles to get a committed loving relationship. She can understand why her husband feels drawn to them. They are the first non-Shistavanen couple that she and her husband, both like. She has been told that all of the students in his class really respect Chitrah. It's too bad that they could not stay and live on Uvena Prime. It must be awful to live with the knowledge that at any time a bounty hunter could come and destroy their lives.

The Sith storms into the Moff's office on Eriadu. And demands to know why they are not getting the cooperation from his people that he deserves. The Moff is unimpressed with this Sith's entrance. He tells him he is getting the cooperation he deserves, he is just not getting the cooperation he wants. He asks the Moff, why his people aren't giving him their full cooperation. The Moff tells him, that it is because he does not know the people he is dealing with. The Sith asks him, who these people are supposed to be, that he should be concerned? The Moff replies with one ancient Sith word, "ShaakRea!"

"Servants of the Force? What makes you say that?"

"I say that because I have read all the reports. You also are proof, as is your bounty hunter!"

"How are we proof?"

"What happens to those who come against a ShaakRea? Disgrace, dishonour, and ultimately death."

"Which one is the ShaakRea?"

"Both parents, and possibly the child."

The Sith does not buy it, but decides to humour the Moff. "What should I do to capture them?"

"You cannot capture them. You have to make them come to you."

The Sith scoffs at the Moff. "Many thought that the Jedi Knight, Revan, was a ShaakRea, but the Emperor did not hesitate to kill him."

The Moff decided to teach the Sith, they only way many of them learn, with pain.

"For a Sith, you are dumber than you look. The Emperor did not kill Revan, he has kept him in stasis all these years, because he has not yet determined if killing Revan will affect his own immortality!"

This was news to the Sith. "How do you know this? Did your uncle tell you?"

"For my uncle, a Sith Lord, to tell me this, a non-Sith, would have meant certain death. How I know, is none of your concern. What does concern me is how you, a Sith, do not know. This tells me that your training was not complete."

The Sith stormed out of the Moff's office, just like he came in. He was tired of this Moff insulting him. Yet to retaliate against him, would bring a death sentence upon the Sith.

The instructor approached Andriel with a personal request. A rival of his has insulted him, and his whole house (meaning the training institute), because he has received some non-Shistavanen, as his personal guests. He would like to put Andriel's name down in an upcoming tournament. It is a full contact tournament, and he has already checked with the organising committee, in that she will be allowed to wear her training outfit, even though it is different from their own equipment.

Andriel asks him why he does not enter Chitrah. The instructor told her, that because he has accepted Chitrah into his senior training class. It makes him over qualified for this tournament. But since she is considered his student, she has the right qualifications. She does not need to win the tournament, she just needs to do well (She needs to beat everyone from the rival's training institute, that she meets).

After she agrees, the instructor tells her that his son is also in the tournament, and he has already instructed him, that if he meets her, to show her no mercy. He asks her if she will need extra training time with Chitrah. He can excuse him from his classes until after the tournament. Andriel reminds him that Chitrah is her instructor, she trusts that he will do what is right for both of them. Chitrah did not skip any of his classes, but he did make extra time for her training. He did find out all he needed to know about the tournament from his fellow students. He suspected, with the encouragement of the instructor. After all, how well she does will affect their reputations in their society. The rules of combat are simple. Two combatants compete in a 5 meter diameter ring. You win by knocking your opponent out of the ring, or by forcing your opponent to submit. A knockout is considered a submission. If the combatants are just grappling on the ground, and no-one appears to have the upper hand, then the referee will break them up, stand them up, and have them start over. There is no time limit to the match. The only time they do use a timer, is when opponent has the other opponent in a hold they can't seem to break free of. The Umpire will activate the timer, giving the opponent 10 seconds to break free of the hold. If he cannot, it is considered a submission. There are two judges, one umpire, and one referee. Their chief function is to make sure none of the combatants smuggled any foreign substance into the ring, to give them an unfair advantage. If a foreign substance is discovered. The combatant automatically forfeits the match, and is banned from any further competition for life. Any combatants in the competition from the same institute, are disqualified from any further matches in that competition, and the institute is banned from entering any of their students, in any competition, for the next five years.

One thing Andriel and Chitrah talked about when they weren't practicing, was diet. Especially for the day of the competition. Chitrah suggested that Andriel prepare the same foods for the competition, as she did for their wedding night traditions, except for the sweet treats. Andriel picked up on what he was suggesting. He wanted her to have the foods that would burn slow all day for breakfast. A snack on foods that burn faster just before she dresses for the tournament, and for lunch. He would give her a thimble of sweet juice just before each match so she has some quick energy to burn. A juice/tea/salt drink for just after a match to replace electrolytes, chased by regular clean water.

Of course Andriel would have to prepare everything. The instructor's wife was surprised, when Andriel handed her a shopping list of items she needed to buy, for Andriel. Andriel was smart enough not to offer her any credits, because she was still considered her guest. After dinner Andriel commandeered the kitchen, and the confused wife offered to help. Andriel told her about their wedding night traditions, and the food preparation involved. The Shistavanens did not have any food preparation associated with their traditions, so this was something knew to her.

She asked Andriel, if Chitrah was planning on taking a second wife, and this is why she had to do these preparations? Andriel laughed, and told her the reason behind some of the different foods. Chitrah thought it might help her supply the energy she needed, for tomorrow's tournament. The instructor's wife asked her if she could make some extra for her son. Andriel told her it was her kitchen, she was only a guest.

The instructor's wife was happy that she bought extra of everything. They made enough for both competitors for the day. The instructor was surprised that Andriel and his son had a different breakfast, than everyone else. He did not say anything at the table, because it was not his place, but he would ask his wife about it later.

They met in the lobby with everyone else going to the tournament. Chitrah was carrying everything for his wife. Andriel, Krillgan, and Chitrah all wore hooded cloaks, everyone else wore jackets with the institute's emblem on the back. They boarded the public transit as a group. There was no doubt in any passengers' mind where they were headed. That is why this day was a declared a holiday. They were traveling to another martial arts institute for the event. Fortunately, not the rival's institute, that had insulted the instructor.

Before the tournament started, the two judges, umpire, and referee had asked to meet Andriel and Chitrah. They were interested in seeing Andriel's suit before she put it on. After they examined every opening to make sure that there were no secret pockets where items could be hid, the referee held the suit directly in front of him and ran straight into the wall. He gave his approval, telling the others how well it protected him.

There were over 600 contestants competing in this tournament. Some of the competitors would get a bye from fighting in the first round. The order for competition were drawn lottery style with all the names in a big drum. After all the names were drawn, both Andriel and the instructor's son had byes into the second round. Chitrah found that all of Andriel's bouts were taking place in the same ring. It was the one that had the largest capacity to hold the fans. The organisers felt that many of the people were coming just to see the foreigner compete.

Since Andriel was actually not from any of their institutes, and had no markings on her protective gear, the umpire spray painted a red circle on her front. After a moment's contemplation, he added a red dot in the middle, then he did the same on her back.

The first opponent she faced, was from the rival's institute. Because her suit was so much bulkier than anyone else's, he thought she would have trouble moving around. So he opened the match by running at Andriel, than jumping in the air to hit her with a flying drop kick. She easily stepped to the back side of the opponent, so he could not grab her as he flew past her, out of the ring.

Her next opponent, from the same institute, must have thought she was not very strong, because she was a female. He wanted to tackle her, possibly to force her to the ground, and put a submission move on her. Andriel rolled backwards just before he got to her, planted one foot on his chest, and catapulted him out of the ring. The referee and one of the judges tried catching him, so that he would not injure himself, and to prevent him from flying into the next ring.

Andriel's next opponent, was also from the same institute. He was their last competitor, the only one to make it out of the third round. He was more cautious in his approach to her. He opened with what he hoped was a round house kick to the head. Andriel easily stepped underneath it and swept his other foot off the mat, causing him to collapse in a heap. The crowd was disappointed that she did not press her advantage, but let him get back to his feet. (Being trained in self-defence, Andriel was never taught many submission moves.) He tried the round house kick again expecting her to try to sweep his leg again. But this time she stepped in close took his leg on her arm, at the same time delivering two solid hits to his midsection, causing him to stumble back, and having him snarl at her. She just growled right back. He charged her to tackle her. She sidestepped and tripped him, then dove at him as he was going down, and twisted sideways as she hit the mat, flipping him out of the ring.

The crowd applauded her victory. They knew now that she was a serious contender. Her next two opponents were more challenging, since like her they had experience from their first few rounds.

During the lunch break, while Andriel ate a small salad and the foods she prepared. The instructor's wife fed her son the same things. The instructor asked her why she was feeding him these prepared foods, when there was some nice hot food to be purchased from the vendors gathered outside. She shared with her husband what Andriel had shared with her, about the significance of the different foods for their wedding night traditions, and how Chitrah had suggested that she take advantage of her knowledge of the foods to prepare what she would eat today, and she wanted her son to have the same advantage.

He took his wife's paw and told her that he was sorry that they did not know these traditions, or he would not have fallen asleep on her so soon. She told him, that now that they know, he has many years of making it up to her. He promised to do his part.

She changed the subject, and asked if he noticed that Chitrah had prepared three different drinks for his wife. He should ask him about them, in case they could be good for their son as well.

Just before the lunch break was over Chitrah stepped outside to buy some sweet treats for Andriel. So that she could enjoy them after the competition.

After the lunch break, the officials gave the remaining competitors the opportunity to stretch and warm up their bodies. Chitrah suggested to Andriel that she do the modified exercises. The crowd enjoyed seeing the foreign child imitating the one in the protective suit.

The instructor realised from what his wife told him about Chitrah's idea for the food, the special drinks he prepared, and the exercises he had her do, that he is a very good trainer.

When Chitrah came back to the stands after giving his wife a small sip of one of the drinks. He asked Chitrah about the beverages he had prepared for his wife. Chitrah let him taste the one he had just given his wife. The instructor noticed that it was sweeter than regular juice. Chitrah told him that this was to make sure that Andriel had enough energy to make her quick moves. The danger would be to give her too much. She would have lots of energy at the beginning of the match, but would tire quickly, and the body might not switch to her other energy sources, quickly enough, causing her to lose the match. He then tried the one he gave her right after the match. The instructor noticed how salty it tasted. He asked, if this was a good idea? Since she would already be thirsty from the loss of fluids. Chitrah reminded him that salt is also lost, so to prevent the muscles from cramping, you have to replace some of the salt, before indulging in water. The instructor liked how Chitrah had thought everything out.

This next bout for Andriel, was the hardest one so far. But in the end she was able to force him out of the ring. She came and sat beside Krillgan sipping on water after having the salty drink mix. Chitrah who was sitting behind them, leaned over and told her, she was not going to like who she would be fighting next.

There was only one person she did not want to fight. When her next match was announced, Chitrah gave her a quick sip of the sweet drink. She slowly walked over to the ring to get a good look at her opponent. As the referee instructed them to meet in the middle of the ring, Andriel told him that his father had said no mercy. He nodded back, and said "No mercy."

The referee told them to take their positions, then ordered them to fight. The son advanced, and tried landing two punches to the face. Andriel blocked the punches, and retaliated with a round house to his head. He blocked that kick, then tried sweeping her leg. Andriel jumped the sweep and lashed out at him with her leg that she had tried the kick with. She caught him on his forehead with her heal, causing him to tumble backwards. When he was back squatting on his heels, he instinctively snarled at Andriel, who growled back.

The two children at the very front, loved this exchange. The younger brother snarled, and Krillgan growled, and the parents behind them laughed softly because they did not want the combatants in the ring to hear. The son advanced on Andriel again, again he tried the two punches. This time Andriel blocked them both with the same arm, twirled and slammed her elbow in his back, causing him to stumble forward two steps. When he spun around to face Andriel, he snarled again, and Andriel growled right back. This time more people in the audience heard the two children snarl and growl, and more adults tried hard not to laugh out loud. The two of them went back and forth, each of them able to knock their opponent a blow but not able to take advantage of it. The crowd loved it. Everyone was routing for both of them. The officials felt that this was the best match of the tournament so far. This justified the hardships involved in organising an event like this. Finally Andriel made a mistake, and the son was able to make a poor throw. With Andriel landing partially out of the ring. The son dove at Andriel before she could recover, hitting her in her side with his fists as he dove. His momentum was just enough to force Andriel, all the way out of the ring. The audience all rose to their feet and clapped for both combatants, they wanted them both to know that they appreciated their efforts.

The instructor asked Chitrah if it was okay for his son to take advantage of his drinks now that Andriel was eliminated. Chitrah said it was fine. So his father called him to come over with Andriel. Chitrah first gave Andriel some of the salty drink, then handed her the water bottle. Chitrah gave the son a drink of the salty drink, and the father handed him his water bottle. Andriel then went to the dressing room to change, while the son was asked to come back to the ring for his next bout. So Chitrah gave him a quick sip of the sweet juice.

The son was still breathing heavily, when his next match started. He knew that he was at a disadvantage right from the start. He let his opponent come at him. They exchanged blocking punches. The opponent knew that the son was sufficiently tired so he stepped back and launched a snap kick at his head. The son was able to step back quick enough so the kick did not connect, and he was able to catch his opponent's foot by the heel of his foot. The opponent did not know what to do. So the son pulled him to the edge of the ring by his heel, his opponent hopping on the one foot trying to stay upright. When they were near the edge of the ring, the son suddenly gives a quick jerk on his heal knocking him off balance so he stumbled closer to the edge of the ring. The son had spun around so he ended up behind his opponent, and gave him a big push, causing him to stumble completely out of the ring.

Andriel had changed, but was sorry she missed his match. She did not know he was fighting right away. When she sat down beside Krillgan, Chitrah quickly explained how the match went, while the father looked after the fluids for his son.

Chitrah handed Andriel the box of sweet treats he purchased for her. She let the little ones take a couple each, and kept the rest for herself. The instructor and his wife held each other's hands for support. They realised that they now have three hyperactive children in the front row that they have to keep an eye on.

The officials gave the son time to catch his breath, because the next match is the title match. When the father signalled that his son was ready, the referee called him to the ring. The son's opponent turned out to be a member of the institute that was hosting this event. They were hosting the event, because a member from their institute won last year's event. This just happened to be the third year in a row that they were hosting the event. They both approached each other and they both launched their punches simultaneously. They both stepped back stunned by their opponent's attack. They were both more cautious in their next approach. This time they were each able to block their opponents punches. They tried this a few times more, but no-one was able to get an advantage. As they started to approach for the next round, the son decided to try a snap kick to his opponent's head. The opponent was able to catch his heel, just like the son had done the previous match. The son collapsed to the ground right away. His opponent thinking he still had the advantage, clung onto the heel. As the son collapsed to the ground he also pulled his leg in forcing his opponent to move towards him. There was enough forward movement that the son was able to place his other leg on his opponent's chest, and throw him over. There was not enough momentum for the son to throw his opponent very far. But it was enough to momentarily stun him. Allowing the son to get to his feet. Both opponents snarled at each other. The audience then heard a snarl followed by a growl. Andriel almost peed herself, trying not to laugh. The two opponents tried exchanging blows again, then they backed away. The next time they approached the opponent tried the snap kick. When the son caught his heal. The opponent tried collapsing to the ground hoping to drag the son with him. The son pushed his foot causing the opponent to tumble over faster than he anticipated. The son then jumped on him, as his back became exposed. The son was able to manage a simple arm lock, with his opponent's face down on the mat. The son used his own body weight, and spread his legs pinning his opponent in that position, with his arm locked behind his back. The umpire signalled the judges, that he had started the count down. The opponent could not manage to get out of that hold before the red light on the timer started flashing. The Umpire called time, and the match was over by submission. The son had won the tournament.

The three children jumped to their feet, wanting to rush into the ring to congratulate the winner. The instructor managed to grab his young son by the shirt to hold him back. His wife was able to grab Krillgan's shirt, and Chitrah grabbed Andriel by her shoulder. He thought if he grabbed her just by the blouse, she would rip it, then they all would have been embarrassed. When she turned around, she saw the instructor motioning them to sit.

Everyone considered the tournament a success. When the award ceremony started, they announced the top ten placed contestants in the tournament. When each contestant was announced, they stood up to receive the applause from the crowd, then they would bow to everyone to show their gratitude. When Andriel stood up, after her name was called, for her fifth place finish, the crowd was surprised that she was a slender, well dressed lady. Because of her suit, they were expecting someone much larger. They all waited until the son was awarded the tournament trophy before rushing onto the floor to congratulate the son. Everyone wanted to hug him, and pat him on the back, congratulating him. When the two young children approached, he got down on one knee to hug them. His younger brother snarled at him, and his friend growled at him, so he snarled back, and hugged them. On the way home, he approached Andriel, and asked her if she let him win. Andriel decided to tease him, and asked him if he thought he should have been in fifth overall, and she should have gone on to win the tournament. He was embarrassed, and said no, he just wondered if she was easy on him, because she likes him. She told him that she likes her husband very much, but won't let an opportunity slip by, if she has a chance to beat him up. He laughed, because that was the answer he wanted to hear. Now he felt better abought his win. He told her that she should have been awarded second place overall, because she was his most difficult opponent, and he is confident that she could have beaten the others as well. She told him that she agreed with him, but was satisfied with her placement, when you consider that there was more than six hundred below her, in standings.

The next day the son was allowed to join the senior class because of his victory in the tournament. What surprised the students was that the instructor had allowed his wife to teach todays class with Andriel and Chitrah's help. She talked to them about the importance of different foods and how they can help, especially when competing in a tournament. She talked about what they should drink, and when they should drink it. How supporting someone in a tournament is almost as important as competing in one. She then let them do something they never did before, ask questions. The instructor had done this because, he believed that Andriel had really beaten herself. By letting his son eat the same foods she had prepared for herself, his son was able to hold his own with her, throughout their match. Because of the drinks Chitrah share with his son after their match. He has able to compete in the next match, when he normally should have been defeated. Before dismissing the class, the instructor told them that this knowledge about foods was important for other aspects of their life, not just competing in tournaments. One of the students, plucked up the courage to ask the instructor, what other areas of their life would benefit from this knowledge. The instructor told them, "the bedroom".

The Sith told the bounty hunter, not to expect any more help from the Ministry, than he has already received. The local Moff believes this family is special, and they should be trying to get them to surrender, rather hunt them down. The bounty hunter said that maybe the Moff is right. He has never had so much trouble, hunting down a civilian family. The Sith became angry with the bounty hunter, telling him to do as he was told, and to leave the thinking to others. The Mandalorian asked him, what about the other bounty hunter. What orders has he given her? The Mandalorian told him about the Cerean female that had been shadowing him, while he was still in the Tion Cluster. The one he followed to the Seswenna Sector, to the Luptoom spaceport, where he was able to pick up the scent of the prey again. The Mandalorian knew from the Sith's reaction, that he knew nothing about this bounty hunter. That was too bad, because he was hoping to use it as an excuse to back out of this contract. His reputation has already been dishonoured by it. Now he had no choice but to stick with it, or give up ever working as a bounty hunter again.

They both wondered who the Cerean was working for. The Sith wondered if the Moffs' had banded together, and hired this bounty hunter to discredit him before the Dark Council. He will show them what he will do with their ShaakRea.

One morning Andriel told Chitrah that it was time for them to go. They told their hosts at breakfast that they needed to go. The instructor asked them how they knew they must go. Chitrah told the instructor that Andriel just knows, and she has never been wrong. The instructor accepted that. He has known others that knew they must do something, and others have benefitted from their action. He decided that the best thing he could do was to be there for them. He sent his oldest son to stand at the door of their practise hall, to tell the students that today's classes have been cancelled. They would stop by on their way to the shuttle terminal, to get him, so that he could come with them, and say his goodbyes. Krillgan decided to give his ball as a present to his friend, because he enjoys playing with it, and it was easy to play with, when you have no-one who will play with you. His friend went to his parents, to ask their permission, to give a present to Krillgan. He wanted to give Krillgan his practise outfit that his mother had made him, with the emblem of the institute embroidered on the front pocket, and on its back. Krillgan had been wearing a generic outfit with no markings on it when he attended their classes. He wanted Krillgan to know he was part of them. The parents both agreed that it would be an appropriate gift, and praised their son for thinking about it on his own. When he gave it to Krillgan, Krillgan ran up to his mother and asked if he could wear it to the shuttle terminal, instead of his regular clothes. Andriel told him there are special rules about wearing clothing like this, they don't want to do anything that might dishonour their hosts. So she led the two children to the instructor and his wife, to find out if it would be appropriate, for him to wear it to the shuttle terminal.

The instructor told Krillgan that his mother is a smart woman. Whenever he wears something with the emblem of the institute on it, he has to remember that he is representing the honour of the institute. If he is willing to do that, then he can wear it to the shuttle terminal. Krillgan promised the instructor that he would always be respectful whenever he wore it. Krillgan ran to the bedroom to put it on. The instructor motioned for his son to come to him. He ruffled his fur, and gave him a hug. He told him that it is hard to find friends like the one he is losing today. He must remember that his memory of him, will help him to be strong, will help him to be a better person. He gave his father a hug, and told him that his best friend is still here to help him with this. This brought tears to the instructor's eyes, and when he looked at his wife, she had tears in her eyes. They must be doing something right, in the way they have raised their sons.

When the students came to class they were surprised to see the son barring the way. When he explained why he was there, they decided to wait with him, to see the family off. After everything was packed, and Krillgan had changed. Andriel and Chitrah told them it was time to say goodbye. The instructor told them that they were accompanying them to the shuttle terminal, he had promised his oldest that he could come with them. When they went to get the son, they found the whole class waiting, they all wanted to accompany them to the terminal.

When they boarded the transit system, the passengers asked the students, if there was going to be another tournament today? They told the passengers that the foreign lady who fought their instructor's son in that tournament, was leaving today, and they wanted to honour the family. Most of the passengers had seen the fight on the local broadcaster, they told the students that they were doing the right thing, even if she was a foreigner. She fought very well, and the instructor's son was fortunate to win. There was no shame or dishonour in losing a match like that one. They believe that many students will benefit from watching that fight again. The students felt good that the local people were with them. This was good for the honour of their institute. At the terminal the instructor made the students line up like they did in class, just because they were in public, was no excuse for lack of discipline. The only exception, was his son. He was allowed to stay with his family. The two families hugged and said their goodbyes. Then Andriel, Krillgan, and Chitrah, lined up and bowed to the class. The class bowed back. After they had left to board their shuttle, the instructor approached some of the more senior students in the class, and asked them to hang around the terminal for a few days to see if something unusual happens. They asked the instructor what might happen, he told them that a foreign bounty hunter might show up.

On the spaceport, a Devaronian male walks up to them. It was the gunner/cargo handler from the Wayfarer Medium Transport. Chitrah greets him by shaking his hand. He introduces Andriel to him, but he doesn't shake her hand, instead he hugs her. He tells her that when he heard they had left the sector the last time they were here, he thought he had missed his opportunity to meet her. He was glad to meet Chitrah, but she is special.

Then Chitrah introduces him to Krillgan. He asks Krillgan if it is safe for him to shake his hand, or is he going to throw him. Krillgan said it was safe to shake hands, unless he was bad. If he was bad he would have to throw him. They shook hands.

The Devarinian male leads them to where the transport is waiting, and tells them it is their turn to fly them somewhere. They put their luggage in the crew cabin across from his, and asks if that will be good enough, or will one of them need to bunk with him. Andriel asks Krillgan if he thinks they would be able to share a bunk together, since they are narrower than the ones they had in the passenger cabin. Krillgan thinks they can, and he wants the top bunk. Andriel says okay, but if he pushes her off the bunk, he is in big trouble. Krillgan tells her that if he does, than Papa will catch her.

The gunner tells them that they can use the crew's facilities or the passenger's facilities at the back. Right now for manoeuvring, they need to go sit in the chairs in the passenger section. This freighter was a completely different design from the others Andriel has been on. She could hardly wait to go exploring with Krillgan. The only disappointment was the lack of room for practising.

When the Madalorian bounty hunter departed his ship, at the spaceport over Uvena Prime, he found only one person on their maintenance crew who was willing to talk to him. He did confirm that the family had been there, but if he wanted any more information, he would have to pay for it.

The bounty hunter thought he had enough information. Though the Shistavanens did not like him, if there was an alien trying to hide out on their planet, they were more than willing to turn them over. The sooner he could get them off their planet, the better. He left his rifle on his ship, because he knew they would not let him take it. He took the first shuttle down to the surface, confident, that if they are here, he will have them. If they are not, he should be able to find out where they were hiding, and get some idea as to where they could have gone. He did not care that the Cerean bounty hunter was also on this shuttle, he was still trying to figure out who she was working for. They did not owe any credits to any underworld loan sharks. The Sith had reassured him they were squeaky clean.

When a Shistavanen employee saw the droid repair man, talking to the bounty hunter about that family, he knew he had to do something. He really enjoyed watching that fight between the foreign woman and the instructor's son. Then when he saw them on the spaceport, with her little son wearing that practise outfit with the instructor's institute's emblem on the back, he knew that they were highly respected.

He called maintenance, and told them that one of the maintenance droids in the back sector was malfunctioning. He knew there was no recording equipment back there. When the Shistavaen employee showed up, he was not surprised that other Shistavanens had the same idea, as he did. All the exits were blocked. The droid repairman became nervous when he found that every way out of this area was blocked by a Shistavanen. He told the Shistavanens that he did not really say anything to the bounty hunter. What do they care about these aliens anyway, they are usually very happy to see them leave? The Shistavanens did not say anything they just kept advancing on him. When one became close enough, he just reached out and broke the man's neck. They instructed the droid that was cleaning in the area to spill some liquid at the man's feet, than go to another area to clean. The droid did as it was told. After the droid left, they picked up the body of the man. Placed the bottom of his feet in the liquid, then dragged him a short way to make it looked like he slipped. They laid him down on his back. Two agreed to stay with the body while one went to call medical, about an injured worker. The rest disappeared.

On the planet's surface, the bounty hunter was not getting the response he expected out of the locals. Most of them snarled at him, if he stopped them. They almost behaved like he was asking them about one of their own. At the Ministry, they remembered Chitrah working for them a number of years back, but haven't seen him since. They did tell him that when he did work here he stayed in the single employee's residence, and there is no way that anyone would let them stay there again, especially with a kid. The other thing that was bothering him, was the group of Shistavanens that was following both him, and the other bounty hunter. They wore jackets with the emblem from one of the local martial arts institutes, he was hoping that they weren't spoiling for a fight, because if he killed one of them, before he could get back to the shuttle terminal, the local Planetary Defence would be all over him. With the way the local Moff was helping them, it might be many years before he would be allowed to get out. He doubted that the Moff would let the Sith come to his defence. When he did make it back to the spaceport, he could not find the droid repair guy anywhere. He went to the security office to see if they could help him. He showed them the holographic image he took of that guy, while he was talking to him. Security told him they knew where the guy is. He is in a cooler at the medical clinic. Apparently he slipped in a puddle of something, and fell and broke his neck. He asked if he could go see the body. They told him no. He has already done enough on this spaceport. They would appreciate it if he went straight to his ship and left, and not stop to talk to anyone on the way. They have already had enough unfortunate accidents for today. The Cerean chuckled quietly to herself. She had overheard what the security officers told the Mandalore. His only lead was dead. The only information that he got from him, was that the family was seen on the spaceport. He has hit another dead end.

The students reported back to the instructor. There were two bounty hunters that came down to the planet. But only the one in armour was asking about Andriel and Chitrah. The female bounty hunter was enjoying the fact that none of the Shistavanens would talk to him. This was a curious turn of events. The bounty hunter came, just like Andriel believed that he would. Who was this female bounty hunter, was she a jilted lover that was using this opportunity to mock this man. If so, he would hate to be in his shoes. He must have hurt her really bad if she was doing this to him.

Andriel and Chitrah decided to leave the transport at Dzass IV. It had survived the war unscathed. The people there prided themselves as being a planet of higher learning. Excelling in the area of natural sciences.

There were a number of groups that wanted to study Andriel, and Chitrah, especially since they had managed to produce a viable offspring. Andriel and Chitrah politely turned them all down. They had no interest in being anyone's lab rat. They were able to find a cozy apartment, for reasonable rent. Unfortunately, cozy meant they had no place to practise their self-defence. Andriel's first order of business was to find a place to make some new outfits for Krillgan, he had already outgrown most everything he owned. The only thing that still fit him was his martial arts practise outfit. She had sent Chitrah to see if he could find some place to make Krillgan a new pair of shoes. She came across a nice dress shop. There was nothing outstanding in the outfits they had on display. She entered the shop, and when the lady came out to help her, Andriel told her that she is a seamstress, far from home. She is in the unfortunate circumstance that her son has outgrown his clothes, and she needs to sew him some new outfits. She is willing to pay for the use of her sewing machine, and for any materials she uses. The dressmaker was not busy, and she could use some company. So she let them into her workshop. She put a pot of water on to boil, then came back to watch the red lady (she believes she is called Devaronian) work. Andriel looked over her selection of fabrics. She was surprised that it did not look like she had anything from Luptoom. She first selected what looked like durable fabric, to make some pants and a matching jacket. She was not looking to make him a suit. Tailoring was a skill set she has not yet acquired. She just wanted to make him something he could play in, but looked good doing it. She was hoping to make him three outfits. If she was lucky they might last him another six months. She also selected some material to make his shirts. She always asked Krillgan if he liked the fabrics she selected, she did not want him to feel left out of the process. He would come over and feel the fabric than ask if this was for the pants or the shirt or the jacket. He did not want the pants and jacket to match in the outfits, because he was still too young to go to work.

Andriel smiled, she was happy that he was starting to develop his own sense of humour. She made him stand on the platform and remove his outfit. He ended up standing there in his undergarments, and stockings. The dress maker asked if she could look at the outfits. Andriel handed them to her, then proceeded to take her son's new measurements. The dress maker had never seen work like this before. She asked Andriel, how it was that she had learnt to sew men's style of outfits? Andriel told her that they had sewn some outfits for a troupe of street performers, male and female. The men had brought samples of items that had been sewn for them before. After studying them for a while, she was able to determine the differences between sewing garments for men, and sewing garments for women. The dressmaker then asked her, what was going to become of her sons garments? Andriel told her that normally, garments would be passed along to someone else in the clan, as the need arose. But she had no-one here that she could pass them along to. The dressmaker told her that her sister has a son that is younger than hers. He would probably be ready to grow into them in a few months, if she was willing to pass them along? Andriel told her that this was fine, she could drop off the other outfits tomorrow.

After Andriel finished with all of Krillgan's measurements. She handed him a bag with his blocks in it, so that he could sit down on the platform and play. The dressmaker was surprised to see that Andriel did not first sketch a chalk panel before she started cutting material. It was like she already had a pattern in her mind. She just double checked the critical measurements before cutting. Andriel found the sewing machine to be of a much older design than what she was used to. The only machine that she worked on that was older, was the manual one on Eriadu. So there were a lot of stitch designs that she was used to using, that were not available on this machine. When she looked at what was available, she was satisfied that she could make it work. The dressmaker was mesmerized watching her, this was no simple seamstress. The dressmaker told Andriel that she was doing things with the sewing machine that she has never seen before. Andriel asked her, how long has she owned the dress shop? The dressmaker admitted that she has only owned it for one year. She gave Andriel a brief history of the dress shop. The dress shop has been owned by a succession of woman, who have used it to pay for their education. She suspects that in the transition from old owner to new owner, a lot of dressmaking knowledge has been lost along the way. Before she bought the shop, her only experience with sewing, was repairing her own clothes by hand. She took a gamble and asked Andriel, if it was possible for her to teach her the things she should know, so that she could look after her clients properly. Andriel told her that she did not know how long she would be on Dzass IV, she would need to talk to her husband. The dressmaker was downcast. She told Andriel, that because she thought she is Devaronian, she believed her husband was probably working on a freighter, and that she was here to expand her knowledge of the natural sciences, so that she could get a position working at a medical facility, in patient care. Andriel asked her, if that was why she was on Dzass IV? She confessed that she was. Ever since she was a little girl, she has been interested in health sciences. Wanting to help sick people get better. Andriel asked her, if she knew that dressmaking was part of the health sciences? The dressmaker was curious, and asked her how that was? Andriel told her that dressmaking deals with the mental health of a woman. If she feels comfortable, and knows she looks good, than she has more confidence to tackle the other issues in her life. Whether it is studies, or family, or business, or her job. The dressmaker had never looked at her business like that before. She knew from her own studies, that the seamstress was very accurate in her assessment. She asked Andriel, if that is why she became a seamstress? Andriel admitted that it did have something to do with it. The dress designing also gave her the opportunity to express her creative abilities. The dressmaker readily admitted that the last few owners, herself included, were not very creative. When the dressmaker brought Andriel some hot tea, Krillgan mentioned that he was thirsty. Andriel forgot to pack a container with juice for him. She asked the dressmaker if there was any place nearby. That she could go buy some juice for her son. The dressmaker told her to keep sewing, she could go out and buy some juice. She asked Krillgan what type of juice he likes. He answered all of them. He did not know that they had different names, he was used to drinking what they gave him. So the dressmaker went out and bought a few different types, just to be safe. When she arrived back at the dress shop. Andriel had already finished making the first shirt and pants, and was dressing her son to make sure they fit properly. They fit loosely, Andriel was satisfied that he had room to grow. The dressmaker handed Krillgan one of the containers of juice, and asked him if he liked it. He took a big drink, than told her it was good. She put the rest of the juices in the cooler. She did not know that she had handed Krillgan a family sized container of juice, just for him to drink from. Andriel did not say anything, because she knew Krillgan was generally careful, and had drunk from the larger containers before. When lunchtime came, the dressmaker again volunteered to go get something for them. Andriel asked her if she could take Krillgan along, because he knows some of the things mother likes to eat. Krillgan felt proud that he was asked to select something for his mother. He ended up asking the dressmaker to buy the same thing for his mother, as he wanted for himself. The dressmaker bought three of the meals. Andriel praised Krillgan for making a good choice. The dressmaker thought it wasn't too bad, she probably would have picked something else. Later Andriel told her that it was important for children to feel they have made a good choice, when you ask them to choose something. It gives them more confidence in making choices down the road. The dressmaker realised that she could learn more than sewing from this lady.

Chitrah found a shoe store that let him use their equipment, to make some shoes for his son. He was surprised at how young the owner was. He admitted to Chitrah that he had only purchased it a few months back, to help him pay for the cost of his education. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed, and could use his help in helping him with the work, his customers expected of him. Chitrah told him that he could help him that day, but would have to talk to his wife, before committing further, he was not sure how long he was going to be on Dzass IV.

The Mandalorian realised that his only course of action, was to put up posters in all of the spaceports in the Seswenna Sector. He hoped that the security officers did not follow him around, like they did on Uvena Prime, and tear them down.

When they met for dinner, Andriel and Chitrah discussed their job offers. They were bothered by how similar the stories of their potential employers were. Chitrah said that in an odd way, it made sense. When you look at all the businesses, they all had young owners, and they were only open four days in a seven day cycle. The days they were closed, was different for each business. Which probably meant, that that was the day the owner had courses. It also meant that a lot of people on this planet were hungry for credits. If the bounty hunter ever came here, he would find no shortage of people willing to sell them out. That was a depressing thought.

Chitrah asked Andriel, how long she thought they might be able to stay there. Andriel thought long about that one. She told Chitrah that she only felt comfortable about being there for one month.

"So is it safe to commit to these people for one month?"

Andriel thought it was safe. After that they talked about what they should charge, and were there any common days that both businesses were closed. There was one day in the cycle that they would both be off. Andriel suggested that if the weather was good, they should go away some place, and have a picnic. They both agreed that whoever had a day off from work, would be responsible for looking after Krillgan. That left them with only one day in each cycle that Krillgan would have to go to work with each of them.

Krillgan loved the day that he had both parents looking after him. When one became too tired to play with him, he would go find the other one. He would not let them stop at a place, where he sensed a bad animal nearby. But it was okay if there were nice animals. Everyone loved to watch them, and sometimes they had little ones like him.

One morning Andriel woke up, and told Chitrah that they have to leave right now. They don't have time to say goodbye to anyone. They had a cold breakfast, from the perishable items in the cooler. Packed their bags and left. They were surprised to find Krillgan had already packed his stuff away, and was wearing his martial arts workout clothes. He told them he was ready to protect them from the bad guy. It was only when they arrived at the spaceport. That they called the businesses to tell them they had to leave.

There were a couple of freighters ready to leave, so they approached one, and asked if they could book passage on their freighter. The Twi'lek captain, and human first officer told them no. When they saw the shocked expressions on Andriel and Chitrah faces, they told them that they would not be allowed to show their faces in any cantina or bar, if they took credits from them. Then ushered them aboard their ship.

The Mandalorian bounty hunter did not know that he had just missed the family again. While he was flying down to the planet, they were flying up to the spaceport. The few people he stopped and asked about them, told him that they had seen them recently but could not remember where. They did think that they were a lovely family. His ship interrupted him with a message it just received. Someone on the Dzass IV spaceport had called to say he had just seen the couple he was looking for on the spaceport. He ran to the shuttle terminal, only to find out that the next shuttle to the spaceport would not be leaving for two hours. He spent that time locating where they had lived, and where they had worked. Whenever anyone asked him what they did wrong, he could only tell them that they had a baby. Everyone told him that it was wrong to hunt them just because they had a baby. The Mandalorian was starting to think the same thing. On the spaceport, the bounty hunter found security officers going around, tearing down all his posters. He went to the security office to find out why they were tearing down his posters, and if they could help him find the person that contacted him. They brought out the guy who had contacted him. He had a black eye, and a swollen lip. They asked him if he wanted to talk to the bounty hunter. He shook his head no, and tried to hide behind the security officers. The officers took him back to his cell. They told the bounty hunter that that is why they were tearing down his posters. Guys he has been friends with, ever since he has worked on this station, beat him up because he contacted the bounty hunter. They told him that the couple on the poster are good people, they like to help people, they were disgusted with him, that he would try to make money off of people like that. The bounty hunter asked them if he was charged with anything. They told him no, he asked that he be protected from the bounty hunter, so that we can confirm to his friends that he never talked to him.

"We know you have your job to do. But our job is to keep peace on this station. So we have to ask you to leave."

Andriel and Chitrah could not get a sense of where they should go next. They kept going from freighter to freighter. They probably stopped at every spaceport. They saw posters of themselves everywhere, and just hopped on the next freighter.

The Mandalorian was getting frustrated again. He was getting calls about sightings from every spaceport. But the response was always the same. Security was tearing down his posters, and the one who called him was hiding in the security office. Hiding from him, because his friends beat him up.

Andriel and Chitrah got off at a spaceport they had been to before. Surprised that someone had taken down all the posters. A guy who had been beaten, approached them and apologised to them. He said he was sorry he called the bounty hunter about them. Could they please come and talk to his friends, so that they would stop hurting him. Chitrah asked the man, that if he knew that by calling the bounty hunter that he would come and hurt them? The man said no, it was not true, everyone knew that the bounty hunter could not catch them, because they are special. He just wanted some extra credits to spend on his family. Now he is sorry, and he wants to be friends with everyone again.

Andriel felt sorry for him. She did not like that other people were being hurt because of them. She found out what department he worked for, and asked him to tell the computer that there was going to be a meeting in their cafeteria. They went with the poor man to the cafeteria, to wait with the man, while the rest of the people he worked with showed up. He bought Andriel and Chitrah, tea from the machines, and he bought juice for Krillgan. The other staff members wondered what the meeting was about, and were surprised to see the fugitives waiting for them.

When Andriel was told that everyone was there, she stood up on a chair, holding on to Chitrah to help keep her steady. She told the people that the man was wrong for having called the bounty hunter, but they were also wrong for beating him up in their name. She told them that the man has apologised to them, so now she expects them to apologize to the man they beat up. He just wants to be their friend again. She told them it was hard enough trying to think of how they were going to get away from the bounty hunter. It will be even harder now, knowing that friends were hurting friends because of them. She got down off the chair, so that everyone knew she was finished talking. Everyone went up to the beaten man to apologise, and to thank him for finding the family. They then went up to Andriel and Chitrah, telling them how happy they were to meet them. They had heard so many good stories about them, telling them they hoped they could make a clean break, getting away from the bounty hunter. They all patted Krillgan on the head, because they knew he was the big prize the Sith were hoping for.

Krillgan did not like them patting him on the head, but did not say anything. He just wanted to leave and get back on a freighter.

Word got out to the other spaceports, about the impromptu meeting that Andriel had called, allowing other staff to meet and apologize, and to let their work relationships heal.

Andriel and Chitrah talked about their options. They both agreed they needed to leave the Seswenna Sector, so that there would be peace. They decided that at the next spaceport they came to, they would contact the bounty hunter and tell him they were leaving the sector. Chitrah hooked his computer up to the communicator, he disabled the video, and distorted the audio. When the bounty hunters ship took the call. Andriel simply said, "The family you are looking for has left the Seswenna Sector." She let the spaceport staff know that it was okay for one of them to tell the bounty hunter, when he showed up, that it was her who contacted him, and they were on their way to Daalang. Whoever talks to the bounty hunter must share the reward with everyone else.

The Mandalorian was surprised to receive the message from the ship. When he played it back, he could tell that someone had used some sophisticated equipment to tamper with the audio and video, but did not attempt to hide the address of origin, allowing him to determine where the call originated. When he docked at the spaceport. He found an old maintenance worker, standing near the communicator, sipping tea. He asked the worker if he could answer some questions for him. The worker continued sipping tea, but motioned that it would cost him first. The bounty hunter sighed, and had him enter an account number on his link with his ship. The bounty hunter showed him how much he was willing to pay him. The worker shook his head, signalling he wanted more. The bounty hunter input a higher amount and showed it to him. The man smiled and nodded his head. The bounty hunter hit the enter button, and started asking questions. The worker held up his hand, showing the bounty hunter that he wanted him to wait. Just then the station computer interrupted them, telling the worker that credits have been transferred to his account. The worker put down his hand and smiled.

"Was it Andriel and Chitrah who contacted me?"

"Yup."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"Yup."

"Where are they going?"

"Daalang."

"Do you believe them?"

"Yup."

"Did they say you could talk to me?"

"Yup."

"Did they ask you to split the reward with others on the station?"

The worker smiled, "Yup."

The bounty hunter believed him. He figured that they must have heard what was happening on the spaceports, and left the sector to protect the people. He had to admit he they were a Noble couple. He turned back to the maintenance worker, to ask him one more question, but he was gone. It did not matter, he had the time stamp showing when the call was made. He checked the spaceport records, there were two freighters that indicated Daalang as a destination. They both departed this spaceport shortly after the call was made. They both showed that they were making multiple stops along the way. If he took the hyperspace lane to Eriadu, and from there jumped straight to Daalang, he should arrive there before the freighters, and be in position to capture them when they got off. He contacted the Sith, to let him know he was on his way to Daalang, and was anticipating that he would finally capture his prey.

The freighter captain told Andriel and Chitrah, that he should not be surprised that head office approved the route change they requested. They confirmed that there had been many people injured on the spaceports, they also mentioned that word of their meeting is also spreading, causing impromptu reconciliation meetings. They expect things to return to normal in no time. They also wish them the best, wherever they go.

When the Mandalorian bounty hunter exited his ship at the Daalang spaceport, he was already savouring the moment he captured his prey. He was not anticipating any resistance, they were civilians after all. It did not bother him that the Cerean bounty hunter docked just after him. She has mocked him long enough. It was now time for her to witness his victory. He would show her no mercy, if she tried taking his prey from him. He was surprised that she did not have her famous missile launcher with her. His sources warned him that she could kill a fully armoured Mandalorian with them. He wondered if she had other weapons at her disposal, or did she know something he did not.

He went to the information kiosk, and asked the droid to check when the freighters were expecting to arrive. He had already turned over the registration numbers. The droid said that the one freighter was not scheduled to arrive for another 36 hours, and told him where it would be docking. The second freighter arrived 12 hours ago, loaded its freight, and departed 6 hours ago. There is no indication of when they will be back. The Mandalore was so furious he started jumping up and down shouting, "No! No! No!" Much to the delight of the Cerean. The droid tried pacifying the Mandalorian. When he would not respond the droid asked for security to come to the information kiosk. The Mandalorian calmed himself down, when he heard that security was summoned. He asked the information droid to list all freighters that departed the spaceport, between 12 to 8 hours ago. When security arrived, the bounty hunter told them that he thought he saw a lit death stick on the floor, and was stamping it out. The droid simply misunderstood his actions. Security asked him, where the death stick was now? He told them that he managed to grind it to powder. Security did not believe him, but no property was damaged. The droid was intact. They had no grounds to take him to their office for questioning, especially since he was better armed than they were. The Mandalore noticed that there were three freighters that departed the spaceport, to take the Trax Tube. One was heading to Deysum, one to Randon, and the third to Terr'Skiar. They were all newer models, so their lead would grow in hyperspace. By the time he reaches Deysum their lead may have increased from 8 to 12 hours, to 36 to 48 hours. At least he was still in the hunt. He ran to his ship, as did the Cerean, to hers.

Andriel, Krillgan, and Chitrah, had boarded the freighter going to the Deysum spaceport. Their plan was to make it back to Lianna, as quick as possible, which meant they could not take the freighters that were doing multiple stops. They were told by the freighter captain that brought them to the Dalaag spaceport, that the Mandalore's gunship had a really old hyper-drive system. Probably the second slowest system there was. So the farther they traveled in hyperspace, the greater the time difference between him and them. They had no idea what they should do once they got back to Lianna.

The Mandalore was happy to find out that they had gotten off of the freighter, at the Deysum spaceport. What he was not happy about was that they had managed to get a 50 hr lead on him. Now he had to decide whether they took the freighter that was going to Randon, then Yitabo, than Chalacta, planets they were already familiar with. Or where they taking the freighter that was going to Kashyyyk, then Lantillies. The other possibility was the one that was going Terr'Skiar, Kashyyyk, Uyter, than Lantillies. He decided against Randon, since they could have stayed on the freighter they were on. He suspected that he had his prey on the run. So he did not think that they would take a freighter that was taking multiple stops, when they could take one that was more direct. Kashyyyk it is. He was disappointed that he could not verify that they had been on the Kashyyyk spaceport. But that could mean that they stayed aboard the freighter. He decided to press on to Lantillies. If he could not find anyone who saw them on that spaceport then he would have to backtrack, and check Yitabo, and Chalacta.

The good news was that someone had spotted the purple kid on the Lantillies' spaceport. The bad news was that they were 72 hours ahead of him. The Mandalore expected that they were heading home to Lianna. It was too bad that he never figured out where they lived on that planet. If they went to ground in the Balosar controlled area, it will take a lot of credits to smoke them out. It will be even harder if the Balosar decided that they did not want them found.

On the Lianna spaceport, Andriel and Chitrah figured they had two choices, they could go further into the very heart of the Sith Empire. They both felt that that path lead to death. Or they could take the freighter heading to Mandalore, and maybe work their way into Republic space. They were sure the Togruta on Shili, would welcome them. But would they help them deal with the bounty hunter? They both agreed that going to Mandalore seemed like their only option. They went into the family bathroom to change. Chitrah put on the suit he despised, and did not know why he packed it. Andriel was surprised he still had it. She thought he had left it on Lianna. Andriel put on her most regal looking outfit. They both agreed that they should not enter the restricted area together. They would both need to wear their Ministry id, and hope that no-one noticed that Krillgan was not on hers. Chitrah would go first, once he was past the checkpoint, Andriel would follow. If Chitrah was arrested, than Andriel would try to get to Chalacta with Krillgan, maybe their friends would be able to help them hide there.

The Mandalorian was having trouble finding someone that could confirm they had been on the Lianna spaceport. All the security officers working the checkpoints for the shuttles for the surface swore that they did not get on a shuttle. Finally someone said that they may have seen a purple child enter the restricted area. The Security officers working that checkpoint said that they could not remember, since the security alert was lifted on them a number of months ago, when it was reported that the Mandalorian bounty hunter had them cornered in the Seswenna Sector. It was a good thing the Mandalorian had his helmet on, or the security officers would have seen him turn as red as a Devaronian.

He had them play back the video recording of everyone that entered the restricted area. They found that six days ago, first Chitrah entered the restricted area, followed shortly by Andriel and Krillgan. Unfortunately for the bounty hunter the recording only showed their backs. The cameras were set to capture the faces of everyone coming from the restricted area. He asked the security officers what they were thinking when they saw Chitrah? The security officers told him that they saw a poor technician that did not like wearing a suit. Not like the old blue technician, who was always wearing comfortable clothes and always seemed happy. The Mandalorian shook his head then asked them what they saw when the saw the red female? The one security officer told him that his teenage son was part of a group of teenagers that were spying on a couple of Ambassadors that were having an affair, and had an apartment at the Ambassador Apartments. They had even been invited to have dinner with the Princess, then they had dessert with the Queen. His son showed him the images of them getting into a royal limousine. A few months later his son came across a royal watchers site that had an image of them dancing. When I saw the red lady with the child, I knew I was looking at the Ambassador. The other security officer told the Mandalorian that his buddy's son had also shown him the same images. He too recognised the female Ambassador. The Mandalorian turned away from the officers, before he shot them.

The bounty hunter had hard copies made of their images anyway. They were the most recent image he had of them. He asked which freighter was docked in the restricted area, and where was it heading. He smiled when they told him it was heading to Mandalore. He did not care that they were now six days ahead of him. They were going into his territory. Now they would have to play by his rules. They will find no place to hide there. They can only run. It did not matter where they ran to, he would always be able to find them. Finally things were starting to go his way. He took his time, making sure his ship was properly resupplied. He also decided that Mandalore was the perfect place to get the Cerean off his back.

Once the freighter had left Lianna's spaceport. Chitrah asked Andriel's permission, to change out of his suit, and destroy it. This time Andriel agreed. Chitrah also offered his services to the captain, who was quick to take him up on his offer.

The trip from Lianna to Mandalore, was not a simple hyperspace jump. First you took the Perlemian Trade Route to Columex. From Columex you take the Salin Corridor to Phindar. At Phindar it is just open hyperspace to Mandalore. At Mandalore, Andriel, Krillgan, and Chitrah, were walking into a trap.

In approximately 7000 BBY the Warlord/Chief of the Taung people, Mandalore the First, led his followers from their abandoned world, Roon, to this new world they called Mandalore in his honour. The followers of Mandalore the First were known simply as Mandalorians. They were a semi-nomadic warrior race, whose government was based on a clan system. Being a warrior race, leadership in the clan was not inherited, it was earned. The Mandalore was the leader of all the clans. By the time of the Great Sith War, under the leadership of Mandalore the Indomitable. The Mandalorians started taking control of neighbouring systems. Under Mandalore the Ultimate and his Neo-Crusaders, Mandalorian controlled systems increased exponentially, resulting in the Madalorian Wars. To fuel their expansion, they forced the survivors of the planets they conquered to become Neo-Crusaders or die, sending them to their indoctrination camps. Ironically most of the people they conquered were human. By the time of Mandalore the Ultimate's death, and the end of the Mandalorian Wars. The Madalorians had gone from being predominately Tuang, to being predominately Human. With no known pureblood Tuang in existence. How well you did in Mandalorian society, depended on how good you were as a warrior, or how good the warrior was that you served.

Before leaving Lianna spaceport. The Mandalorian bounty hunter contacted his people on Mandalore. Instructing them to pay off all the freighter captains. So that none of them would take his prey as passengers. He also had them make arrangements with spaceport control, on the planet's surface. So that they would have the Cerean bounty hunter's ship park where he wanted it to. Now the prey would find out how things happen when he was in control.

When their freighter landed on Mandalore. Chitrah found that none of the freighter captains were willing to take him anywhere. The freighter they had just arrived on was going back to Lianna, and the captain told them he would take them back with him at no charge if they wanted to, because of the help they had been to him. Andriel told him they were staying, because something was bound to come up. Their captain went into the cantina where the other freighter captains were waiting, and called them all fools. He told them what Chitrah had done for him, and at no charge. Everything on his ship is running as if it just came from the factory.

The freighter captains were all upset, because they were told by the bounty hunter's people that they were just ordinary passengers. Now they believe the bounty hunter purposely deceived them, so that he would not have to pay them what they were really worth to them.

They went over to the bounty hunter's people and complained that they thought their master was an honourable man. Now they have found out from the captain of the freighter that just brought them. That the passengers are very valuable, to a freighter's captain. If their master is a man of honour, than they will pay them what the passengers are really worth to them. The bounty hunter's people asked the captains what the passengers' real worth, was to them. They told them that it is five times what he has already paid them. This amount surprised the bounty hunters people, they did not know if the bounty he expected to collect would cover what they asked for. The people told them that they did not have the credits to give them what they asked. The captains replied, that this is as they suspected. Working for the Sith, has caused their master to lose his honour. They will no longer accept payoffs from him.

It was not long before everyone working at the spaceport heard that the bounty hunter had lost his honour. The bounty hunter's people knew that the longer this family sat in the spaceport, the greater the chance was that one of the captains would return their payoff money, and take their master's prey as passengers. It was time to change the plan, or they may need to start looking for a new master. They contacted an old freighter captain, it was time to dust off his old ship, and take some passengers for a ride, as he has done for them so many times before.

The captain's freighter was one of the oldest in existence. The plaques were all so worn that no-one knew who made it, or what it was called. It was the slowest ship around. What his mission was, was to fly in open hyperspace past systems where the planets had little or no inhabitants. When the bounty hunter caught up to him in hyperspace, so that he was close enough to communicate. The bounty hunter would tell him to drop out of hyperspace. He would then take them to the nearest planet where they can disembark. He would leave them stranded, and the bounty hunter would land and easily snatch them up. The bounty hunter usually paid him 10% of the bounty, on top of what he collected as the passengers' fee. The trick was to not get too close to any hyperspace lanes, because of the chance of encountering pirates. He doubted he could fight them off, with just one laser turret.

He approached the prey and told them he heard that they were looking to book passage on a freighter. He had an old freighter, where was it they would like to go. Chitrah told him that they would like to eventually end up at Shili. The captain asked, if anyone there was expecting them? Before Chitrah could answer, Andriel told him that they had recently been to a Togruta wedding, and the families of the grooms had invited them to visit them on Shili. They had contacted them before they left that they were on their way. This would not be good news for the bounty hunter. If Togruta were involved, this could get messy for the bounty hunter down the road. The captain agreed to take them to the edge of Mandalore space. Then they would have to find passage for the rest of the way on their own. Then he quoted them a price. It was double what they paid to travel from Lianna to Mandalore. Andriel told him that she could only pay him half that amount right now, since she was having trouble accessing her account at this spaceport. The captain actually believed her and accepted the down payment, since he also had trouble accessing his account at this banking kiosk. To the captain it also meant that they had limited funds on them. The captain would have liked to be the one to check the woman for credits, once the bounty hunter captured her.

Chitrah whispered to Andriel, that he did not trust this guy. Krillgan told his parents that he is a bad man. Andriel told them that she believes as they do, but she also believes that in spite of himself, he will take them to where they need to go. This reassured them, and they picked up their luggage, and followed the captain to his ship.

Chitrah could not believe how long it took them to reach the point where they could jump to hyperspace. It took them three times longer to leave the system then it did when they entered it and landed on Mandalore. He did not know if the captain did this on purpose, or was this ship really is that slow. If they were ever stopped by pirates, they would be almost dead in the water. Instead of offering to help the captain with his electronics, Chitrah decided to familiarize himself with the ship's gun turret. He did not think this captain would try very hard to protect his family. Chitrah was able to find a description of it on line, and a simulation program. He found out that being just twin lasers, and not laser cannons, he would need to hit a starfighter multiple times before he could eliminate it. In the simulation he hit a starfighter, twenty times before it blew up, and the starfighters in the program were probably just as old as this ship was. When they finally did jump to hyperspace, the captain pointed his ship coreward, through the least inhabited portion of the slice, after first dropping a directional beacon for the bounty hunter, before making the jump. What the captain did not know was that his instruments were off, and they were traveling a different vector than he expected, or was indicated on the beacon.

When the Manalorian bounty hunter finally landed on Mandalore. He expected that his prey would be there waiting for him. His people told him why they had to change his plan. He was not very happy, with the lead they had on him, it could take between one to two months, for him just to catch up to the old freighter. Even though his ship was faster in hyperspace, it wasn't that much faster. He would have to make sure his ship was fully stocked before leaving to hunt the freighter down. He told his people what he expected them to do with the Cerean's ship, who landed just after he did. He warned them not to try actually entering her ship. Because Cerean's were notorious for booby-trapping their ships, with everything from toxic gases, to shaped-charge explosives. All designed to kill the person, or persons, that were trying to enter the ship, yet leave the ship unharmed. He wanted them to sabotage her ship, and because their hanger was next to where her ship was parked. He expected that she would come to them to order replacement parts. They could take the credits they get for their inflated prices, to distribute bonuses to the freighter captains, to try and reclaim their good will. One of his people asked him, what if she decides to go to someone else, what should they do then? He told them that they needed to find out who was helping her, and let them know that they expect a good portion of their profits.

What the Mandalorian bounty hunter did not know, was that the Cerean bounty hunter had recorded his reactions every time he realised he had lost his prey. Before leaving the ship, she edited what she had, fully intending to download it onto the local net. This is his territory, and these are his people. To get their cooperation, just to resupply her ship, she will need to let the locals see what sort of noble Mandalorian he really is. So that they would stop supporting him, and give her a chance.

The Mandalorian's people wondered, what was taking the Cerean so long to leave her ship? Were the preparations for her booby-traps that complicated. When they finally saw her enter the cantina, they knew this was their chance. At the cantina the Cerean bounty hunter, saw two men leave the hanger next to were her ship was parked, and cautiously approach her ship. At the time she did not think anything of it. Ship enthusiasts would often approach her ship, to see if they could determine what modifications she did to her ship. She went to the cantina's communicator, and accessed their local net. She downloaded her vid, and titled it, "The hard working Mandalorian." She spoke to a freighter captain nearby, and asked him if he wanted to see something interesting. He was bored since he had to wait until the Mandalorian bounty hunter left, before he could try to line up new contracts for hauling freight. When he saw what she was looking at, he told the other captains that they had to see this. He then departed the cantina, he had no intention of waiting any longer, to arrange new contracts. He felt that he had no obligation, to do what his people asked, now that he has seen for himself how he has disgraced and dishonoured his own people, while on the hunt in the Sith Empire. The Cerean did embellish his temper tantrum on the Daalang spaceport, by making it three times as long as it really was, but that was just for affect. What he did, and what he said where real. It did not take long for all the other freighter captains to follow him out the door. Everyone else in the cantina were curious to see what the freighter captains had seen. They also piled out the door to go get their buddies from where they worked, to come back to the cantina, to see what they saw for themselves. At first the owner of the cantina was upset with the Cerean, for emptying his establishment. She assured him that most of them will be back, and they will bring others with them.

The Mandalorian bounty hunter took off at this time, unaware of the damage his reputation was taking.

While it was quiet, the cantina owner had a look for himself at what the Cerean had downloaded. After that he busied himself, for the rush that he too expected. He did not know if the freighter captains would be back. So he cleaned off their tables and rinsed their glasses, he did not think he would have time to clean them properly. He left everything else as it was, because he was sure those clients would be back. It wasn't long before there was a line up at the communicator. After seeing the vid, they would order a drink, then go sit down with the person who had got them to come over. The Cerean told the owner of the cantina that she needed supplies. Did he know where she could get some? The cantina owner asked if he could see her list. She handed it to him. After looking at it, he told her that he could arrange it all for her. He expected the different people that could sell her these supplies to be in shortly. He quoted her a price, to arrange everything for her, and found out where her ship was, so that they could direct the porter droids. She paid him what he asked, it seemed a reasonable price to her, and went back to her ship, so that she could start putting stuff away as soon as it arrived.

When she got back to her ship, she found a small inspection hatch had been pried open. When she looked inside, she found damaged components. There was no rhyme or reason to what was done, except to do as much damage, in as short a time as possible. She now realised that the two men who had come out of the hanger next to her, must be the Mandalorian's men, and she suspected that this was his hanger.

She was furious, now it was personal. She would destroy him the next time she sees him. First she has to ready her ship to receive her supplies, then she could determine the extent of the damage.

When the Mandalorian Bounty hunter made it to the beacon, he downloaded the vector from the beacon's transmission into his hyper-drive, not knowing it was not the true vector.

After the Cerean assessed the damage, she snuck into the hanger, to see what she could find. Sure enough, it was the Mandalorian's hanger, and he was using the derelict ships inside as his spare parts supply. She decided that she would do the same. From the ships she was able to find the components she would need to repair her ship. It would mean rebuilding some components completely, from what she found. But it would be faster, and definitely cheaper, than getting someone to order them in. Plus she had all the tools she needed right hear. She would have to sit on the tarmac, and use it as her workbench, since she did not want to leave her ship again.

The Mandalorian's men saw her sitting on the tarmac doing her repairs, they wondered who might be helping her, since bounty hunters do not normally carry that much equipment with them. They got the rest of their people to start inquiring at the neighboring businesses. That's when the Mandalorian bounty hunter's people found out about the vid. When many of them saw it, they decided it was time to jump ship. The man they had been supporting was not the man they thought he was.

No-one could find out who was helping the Cerean, and it took a few days for the two guys who had sabotaged her ship, to notice that their group was getting smaller. They asked the people who were still there, what was going on. They gave them an address of a vid on the local net they should see. They walked over to the cantina to use their communicator to access the vid. They both turned white. This was not good for them. The owner of the cantina did not even acknowledge them. They quickly returned back to the hanger, to talk with the people who were still there, about what they should do. All of the people who were still there, were there because they were afraid of the bounty hunter. They feared that the bounty hunter, would hunt them down, and kill them for abandoning him. So they decided to stay.

It was two cycles in his jump into hyperspace that the Mandalorian bounty hunter realised that he was flying in virgin hyperspace. The old freighter must have drifted off of their vector. Now he had to slow down, and try to manoeuvre in hyperspace, to try and find their trail. It was either that, our backtracking until he came across their drifted vector. That could take him all the way back to the Mandalore system. Putting him another month behind.

Andriel and Chitrah were surprised to find that there were no cameras anywhere. Not in the computer consul in their cabins. Not in the common room, and not in the empty freight bay. The captain had no idea where on his ship they were. They decided to take up their self-defence training, but they felt that they had to leave Krillgan at the door in case the captain came along and tried to lock them in. Then Andriel would watch the door while Krillgan went through the martial arts training that he had learnt, under Chitrah's watchful eye. Then Krillgan, and Chitrah would do the modified exercises together, since Krillgan was not running around. Andriel would spend the balance of her day going over the drawings she had made on Luptoom, and designing outfits based on her drawings. Chitrah would play Hutt Wars with Krillgan on his computer, when Krillgan was not playing with his blocks, in mother's cabin.

Surprisingly, it only took a few days for the Mandalorian bounty hunter to find the right vector. He would have found it sooner, if he had guessed right which direction they drifted. He did not even try to guess how much of a delay this cost him.

The owner of the cantina came out twice a day, to bring a hot meal to the Cerean, so that she would not have to start using up her supplies. He did not care that the bounty hunter's people were watching him from there hanger.

It was strange how they all looked like frighten little children. He had asked her, what she was going to do, the next time she saw the bounty hunter? She did not hesitate to say that she would kill him. He had asked if she was planning to collect the bounty on the family he was chasing? He was surprised when she said she was not interested in their bounty. She just wanted to make sure they were all right. He asked her, why she was chasing the bounty hunter, if she was not interested in taking his prey? She just told him that she was only doing what she was paid to do. He guessed from her comment that she had an unusual contract. He told the Cerean, that the freighter captains had said that they were very valuable passengers because the blue man could adjust and repair their equipment, and he usually did not charge for it. She told the cantina owner that she believes that is true, since so many freighters in the Sith Empire did what they could to help them. Which was one of the reasons the Mandalorian was always frustrated. She had also heard that the blue man was being called the "Blue Ghost" since he seemed to go through a computer undetected. Even Imperial counter-Intelligence, wanted to find out how he could access their computers undetected.

He asked her what else she knew about them. She told him that apparently they helped a lot of people in their previous travels, because when they were traveling through the Seswenna sector. The bounty hunter would get contacted by someone working at a spaceport that they had seen the family. When he would show up to question them, he would find them in the security office hiding from him. They did not want to speak with him, because their own friends had beaten them up for contacting him. For trying to make money off of good people. This happened at almost every spaceport. This is why the family fled Sith Space. They did not like that friends were hurting friends to protect them. The cantina owner agreed that that was most unusual, they must be quite a special family. The other thing the cantina owner liked, from learning all this stuff from the Cerean, was that he had more gossip to pass along to his customers. More people were coming in, curious about this family that the bounty hunter was chasing for the Sith. He tried not to give out too much information each night. That kept them coming back to want to hear more. That is also why he did not charge the Cerean any credits for the meals he took out for her. Her knowledge about this family was far too valuable.

After working on the repairs for close to three cycles. She finally had everything to where she could test it. She fired up the heavy starfighter, and found everything in working order. She turned the fighter so that the nose was pointing at the opening of the Mandalorian's hanger doors, and waited. When she saw the two men that had sabotaged her ship, she opened fire on them. With the first burst she cut them cleanly in half. She then strafed the hanger back and forth with her four heavy laser cannons. Her laser cannons were just as powerful as turbo-laser cannons. With the first pass the hanger doors flew off. She also saw a number of people leaving the building like a bunch of rats. With her next strafing pass, the ships inside the hanger caught fire. With her next strafing pass the entire hanger was engulfed in flames.

It was time to leave, before the authorities showed up. She dumped all the solid waste that had accumulated, while she was working on her ship. Normally she dumps her solid waste just before she enters a planet's atmosphere, so that it can burn up into dust, as it follows her ship in. But she has been using her ship as her bedroom and bathroom, while she has been sitting here doing her repairs, and she did not want to haul it with her.

She was not worried that the authorities would try to pursue her once she was airborne. This is Mandalore, they would recognise it for what it was, a dispute between bounty hunters. If they had caught her on the surface, they would have held her for arena justice. Because she is not a Mandalorian, they would not have allowed her to take any of her weapons with her into the arena. Instead they would let her choose from a rack of weapons of questionable quality, half of which probably would not work. She would have to face the bounty hunter, so that he could meet out justice. He would be allowed to take whatever weapons he wanted to, into the arena, and they would fight until she was dead. Not her type of justice. Now that she has taken off, it is solely up to the Mandalorian bounty hunter to track her down, and execute justice.

She could return to Mandalore anytime she wanted to, and they would not touch her. They would assume, that either the Mandalorian bounty hunter is a coward, and they would want nothing to do with him, or he is dead, which means he was not much of a Mandalorian.

One day on the freighter, Andriel was explaining to Chitrah and Krillgan, what she was feeling about their situation. She felt that they were at a crossroad. Either they were going to die, or the bounty hunter chasing them must die. She did not know how this would happen, but for them to live the bounty hunter must die. She believes the dream that the Iktotchi first officer shared with her and Chitrah, where she saw them playing with many children, some of which were hers. She also believes that Krillgan has stuff in his life he must do, because she called him a healer. Chitrah told her that he hopes she has faith enough for all of them, since he could not see any way out of this situation. Krillgan said that he believes mommy, because she is always right. The old captain had walked by and heard Andriel say, that for them to live, the bounty hunter must die. He thought, fat chance of that happening. The only weapon they have is that blaster pistol his great nephew sold to the guy, when his wife and son went to buy food. His great nephew assured him that the pistol was as good as dead. It might have one shot in it. Two if he is very lucky, before it burns itself out. Two shots from a blaster pistol, is not going to do much against Neo-Crusader armour. It saved his life more than once during the Mandalorian Wars.

When the Cerean bounty hunter reached the beacon. She also input the vector into her hyper-drive. She hoped that she could catch up to the Mandalorian, before he catches up to the family. If he does capture them, than she would have to attack his gunship. It is a good thing she has missiles in the wing tips of her heavy fighter that no-one knows about. She figures that she would only have to take out the gun turrets on only half of his ship, before she could take out his hyper-drive, which would force him to land on a planet to do repairs. Her ship is slightly more manoeuvrable then his. It should be enough that he could not manoeuvre his now-crippled side to attack her. She just hopes that she does not hurt anyone in the family during the space fight.

A short distance into her jump into hyperspace, she noticed that the two ships ahead of her, started to diverge. She guessed that the ship that stayed on the vector given, was the Mandalorian's because it was newer and better maintained. She believed that the older freighter had drifted from its pre-set vector, and followed it.

The old captain was wondering what was taking the Mandalorian so long. They were coming up onto the end of the second month since leaving Mandalore, and he was not sure where they were. He did not know that they had crossed two major hyper-lanes, and were not kicked out of hyperspace by the normally busy traffic. He felt that he could only go for another half month, before he would be forced to drop out of hyperspace to find out where they were, and to go to the nearest habitable planet, so that they could resupply the ship. Unfortunately, it would give the family a chance to jump ship, and escape the bounty hunter one more time.

The Cerean was quite upset when she was knocked out of hyperspace, by a freighter. She got on the communicator right away, and demanded to know, why they knocked her out of hyperspace? They called back that they thought she was a pirate, who had knocked them out of hyperspace. She asked them, if they had been traveling in a hyperspace-lane? When they answered yes, she asked them which one? The confused freighter captain told her the Perlemian Trail. She suggested that they put distance between them so that they did not interfere with each other when they are ready to jump back into hyperspace. They agreed, but kept a wary eye on her in case this was a rouse. She had no trouble picking up the trail again.

A couple cycles later she was again knocked out of hyperspace by a freighter. This time she came right out and asked the captain of the freighter what hyper-lane he was traveling in? The captain asked if that meant that she was not a pirate, and would not shoot at them? The angry Cerean told the captain that she would start shooting if he did not answer her question. The captain quickly told her that they were traveling on the Trellen Trail. The bounty hunter told them to keep moving, they have delayed her long enough.

When the old freighter was knocked out of hyperspace the old captain wondered why the bounty hunter had not notified him first. Then he saw the four starfighters approaching. There were two MK-VI Imperial Interceptors, and two Republic Liberator-class Starfighters. Normally when you see these starfighters together, it is because you have just stumbled upon a space battle. Only they weren't fighting each other, they were rapidly closing on the freighter. The only thing that seemed unusual was that they had no support vessel nearby.

Chitrah yelled for the old captain to stay on the bridge, he was taking the gun turret. The only advantage Chitrah knew he had, from playing the simulator, was that he could engage them from further away than most guns. So he opened up on them, just as they were coming in range. He was able to make a few direct hits on the lead starfighter, and switched to the next one when it veered away. The other starfighters broke off the attack when Chitrah was able to make a number of direct hits, on the next starfighter. The captain spoke to Chitrah over the intercom. He told him, that he thinks he confused them. They might think that it might not be worth taking damage for such a puny prize. They have just come out of hyperspace in the Pyrshak System. Their best chance was to try and make it to the planet Manaan. The starfighters were flying around out of range, like they were trying to decide what to do. He was sure they were confident that this freighter could not outrun them. Suddenly the fighters formed up into an attack formation. He knew they were now serious, and he was pretty sure he knew what they were going to attack. The gun turret.

As they approached Chitrah opened fire. He expected that their strategy would be to take a few hits, than veer off, until the gunner starts engaging the next starfighter, then resume the attack. Just as the starfighters came within range so that they could return fire. Another ship pops out of hyperspace. It's the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter's Pelagia Duplex Command Assault Gunship.

The starfighters break off their attack on the freighter, and regroup to attack the gunship. They probably know that they cannot outrun this ship, their only hope of surviving this battle, is if they can take out the gunship's in-system drive. The two Liberators circle around one way, while the two MK- VI Interceptors circle around the other way. This was the first time Chitrah was hoping that the pirates would win. He was surprised when the gunship opened fire from turrets on both sides of the ship. He did not think that the bounty hunter could target and shoot accurately, from both sides of his ship, at different targets at the same time. He was pretty sure the bounty hunter was doing this so that the starfighters would not suspect that he was alone.

After the first assault, the bounty hunter was able to keep all the starfighters on one side of his ship. Then he was able to concentrate all his firepower from the one side, on one starfighter at a time until it was destroyed. Chitrah was disappointed that the starfighters did not do more damage to the bounty hunter's gunship than they did. The old captain came on the intercom and told Chitrah that he has just surrendered to the captain of the gunship. They were being given permission, to land on Manaan.

Chitrah replied that the captain may have surrendered, but he hasn't. If he comes in range, he is going to let him have it. The Mandalorian approached the freighter, like he was going to escort it to the planet. He was surprised when the gun turret started firing at his ship, at the cockpit he was in. He had to veer off suddenly, when a lucky shot caused one of the panes of glass to start cracking. He swore at the captain, telling him that he thought he said they surrendered. The captain said he surrender, but the guy in the gun turret didn't. He ordered the captain to go seize control of the gun turret. He said he can't. There is a red lady blocking him from leaving the bridge. The Mandalorian told him to cut off the power to the gun turret. The old captain said that he could not, since it was directly connected to the ship's power supply. He would have to shut down all power to the ship. The Mandalorian bounty hunter had to back away, and seal the cockpit, in case the glass broke completely. He had to go to the cockpit on the other side of the ship, and take control of the ship from there. He was uncomfortable, since he was used to controlling the ship from the one cockpit. Normally he would have just taken out the gun turret. But he needs that man alive, if he expects to collect the bounty. He really needs the bounty, because his expenses on this hunt were much higher than he anticipated. But he would get his revenge. Once he captures his prey, and he secures the blue man and his son in the holding cell. He will take the man's wife into one of the empty cabins, and do whatever he wants with her. The Sith said he did not care what happened to her, as long as he did not let her go free. Maybe if she pleases him, after he collects the bounty, the Sith might be persuaded to let him keep her as a slave. He was sure that the guys who help him would also want to play with her.

The old captain, since he was not allowed to leave the bridge, decided to spend his time, telling the passengers about the planet they are going to.

Manaan is an aquatic world, home to the amphibious Selkath. It is the only place in the galaxy, where you can find the oldest known healing drug, Kolto. Because of Kolto, Manaan, was at one time, one of the wealthiest planets in the galaxy. It was the only planet that was able to maintain a position of neutrality, in every Galactic War, except the last one. As there are no large tracks of land above its waters surface, it built floating cities for the alien species that would visit this planet. Warring factions would establish embassies here to try to curry favour of the Selkath, hoping that would translate into more Kolto, at lower prices. They say that most of the Kolto, comes from a place called the Hrakert Rift. The Kolto has a natural guardian they call the Progenitor. This Progenitor is believed to be an enormous firaxan shark. The Selkath people themselves claim that they are descendants of the Progenitor, as are their cousins, all the firaxan sharks on Manaan. There may be some truth to that, since they are the only creatures that can swim freely with firaxan sharks in the water, and not be afraid of being attacked. This all came to an end when another healing drug was discovered called, Bacta. With their monopoly gone the economy on Manaan, started showing signs of collapse, then the Great Galactic War came. Both the Republic and the Sith tried negotiating secret deals with the Selkath. The Sith were exposed for trying to overthrow the government, and were banned from the planet. Since you cannot put Bacta into your standard issue field medical kit, only Kolto. The Sith Empire were afraid that the Republic might now have an unfair advantage. They returned with many of their Star Fleets, and bombarded the planet. They flattened all of the floating cities, and sank many of the rafts that supported them. Most of the Selkath managed to survive the bombardment by diving into the water and swimming to giant underground caverns, deep under the surface of their oceans. The alien species that inhabited the floating cities, were not as fortunate. No survivors were ever found. Many firaxan sharks were also killed because of the concussive nature of the bombardments, not being able to get out of the water like the Selkath could. They could only swim deep into the bottom of the rifts, to keep from being killed. They say there was a feeding frenzy in the water after the bombardment ceased, that lasted a month, because of all the dead bodies in the water. There is no confirmation that the Selkath themselves participated in this feeding frenzy, and it is definitely something an outsider cannot talk to them about. Right now they are trying to rebuild their floating cities. They all look like shacks on rafts.

When he stopped his narrative, Andriel asked him, if he could describe the Selkath people themselves? He told her that the Selkath resembled anthropomorphic rays. They stand on average 1.5 meters in height. Their skin appears blotchy having either a blue, pink, or green base. The blotchy appearance acts as camouflage, when they are in water. The pink being very advantages when swimming amongst the coral reefs, and in the shallow seas. Their mouths are bracketed by cephalic lobes, which they tend to stroke when conversing. The female Selkath differ from the male, in that they have tendrils that grow from the back of their heads. All Selkath have retractable, venom-tipped claws. It is considered dishonourable to use these claws when engaged in any form of combat with another Selkath. To do so indicates that you are giving in to basic animal instincts, and is considered a sign of madness.

Because they believe they descended from the Progenitor, they actually worship her as their deity. Andriel than asked him about the Kolto, since she remember that it was first injected into her hand, after Chitrah broke her hand to save her life. Then it was applied to the surface of her hand to help accelerate her healing. He told her that it is an oily substance that is harvested from the ocean rifts. No-one knows what actually produces it, since the Progenitor keeps every one away, except the Selkath that she has given permission to, for harvesting it.

Andriel placed herself in charge of distributing meals to Chitrah and the captain, so that they would not have to leave their posts. She would relieve Chitrah at the gun turret, when he had to go use the bathroom. Krillgan sat on the floor, in the hallway running from the bridge to the common room, playing with his blocks. If the captain tried going beyond his cabin, Krillgan would yell, "Mama", then stand in his ready stance, ready to deal with the old captain if he tried going any further. The old captain would usually duck into his cabin, as soon as Krillgan yelled.

The Mandalorian bounty hunter, let the old freighter land first. He was afraid that the prey would force the old captain to leave the system if he went down first. He was not a military pilot, so he did not know how to descend to the planet's surface in formation. Once he saw that they were safely through the first layer of atmosphere, he followed them down.

Andriel, Krillgan, and Chitrah, were all standing at the freighter's door with their luggage, while it was still descending. As soon as they felt the freighter settle on the surface, they were out the door, off and running. The Selkath, had cleaned the rubble off of one raft so that freighters could land and unload their freight. There was a path through the rubble leading away from the landing area that they followed. When the path forked, they choose to go down the left fork. Which brought them to the edge of the raft. They followed the edge to the corner of the raft. When they looked over the edge, the water looked like it might be more than seven meters down to the surface. They followed the new edge until they came behind a pile of rubble, and some empty packing crates. They decided that this is where they would make their last stand. Chitrah pulled a blaster pistol out of his jacket. Both Andriel, and Krillgan's eyes opened wide.

"Where did you get that?"

"I bought it on Mandalore, when some kid approached me. When you took Krillgan, to go and buy us dinner."

"Does it work?"

"I don't know. I was afraid to take it out and check it on the freighter, in case I accidentally shot someone, like our son."

They just stood there, waiting for the bounty hunter to show up, not knowing what else they can do.

It was easy for the bounty hunter to follow their trail in the dust from the rubble. When he saw a flutter of fabric appear from behind a pile of rubble up ahead, he stopped. He was sure that it was from Andriel's outfit. If she was there, than so was the rest of the family.

The bounty hunter shouted out, "Alright! It's time to surrender!" Now there was a large shack nearby that was used by the freighter crews as a cantina. (The right fork). Just at that moment two smugglers had come out of the cantina. When they heard the bounty hunter yell, they thought he was there to collect a bounty on them. So they opened fire on the bounty hunter and split up behind cover. The surprised bounty hunter was glad he had his armour on. He ducked behind cover and returned fire, knowing he wasn't invincible. Chitrah took that opportunity to try his pistol. When he fired he saw a puff of smoke come up from his pistol. He was pretty sure it was dead, he was also sure he had missed. His shot hit the rubble right in front of the bounty hunter.

Believing he was in a three-way crossfire, the bounty hunter fired a flechette missile towards the family, hoping it would keep their heads down. Not knowing that Chitrah had already thrown the useless pistol off of the raft.

When the missile exploded, somehow Krillgan was hit with at least four razor sharp flechttes. He jumped backward in pain, but there was nothing there for him to jump back to. When he realised he was falling, he screamed out "Help" in panic, but not with his voice. Andriel, and Chitrah both heard him, and Chitrah did not hesitate to jump down after his son.

All the Selkath on the planet heard him, and so did some other creatures. When Chitrah was able to get back to the surface of the water. He felt Krillgan put his arms around his neck. Not as a drowning victim, but as a child, confident that his father would protect him. If he had thought he was drowning, than even as a child, he would have been able to strangle his own father to death.

Chitrah remembered something rather important, and called up to Andriel who was watching them from the surface of the raft.

"Mother, I don't know how to swim!"

"Just kick those powerful legs of yours, and keep our sons head above water."

"What about my head?"

"Just make sure that you come up to breath from time to time."

This was one time Chitrah was very thankful for his Chagrian legacy. His legs are powerful, and he found he wasn't having too much difficulty keeping their heads out of water. The bounty hunter was able to determine that he had two opponents. He was hesitant about using his missiles, because there were a number of people who had stuck their heads out of the big shack's door, then quickly withdrew them, when they saw that there was a battle going on, just outside the door. If he starts killing locals. Then they might decide to swarm him, and he knew about their venom tipped claws. For right now, it was a stalemate, until he could figure out what to do. The one thing that was bothering the bounty hunter, is why perfect strangers, were always willing to risk their lives for this family, wherever he goes.

Suddenly Chitrah yells out, "Mother, there is something big in the water, and it is coming this way."

Andriel hears the locals start chattering. It does not sound like they are alarmed, more like they are surprised and excited. Andriel suggests that Chitrah not move. Chitrah reminds her that if he stops moving, they will both sink and drown. The only thing Andriel could think to say, was that he should make sure that he doesn't get eaten, because she would be very upset with him if he did. Chitrah told her that he would be upset too. Then he told her that he loves her.

Krillgan who is not at all bothered by this huge creature approaching them, yells out, "I love you too, mommy." Then he waved.

The bounty hunter knows nothing about what is happening in the water, or he might have panicked that he was about to lose his bounty. He also did not notice that a couple of locals had snuck up close to him, and were waiting for something to happen. Andriel cannot believe the size of the creature in the water. To her it looked like it was the size of a large freighter. She also noticed that it was not heading directly for Chitrah, and Krillgan, but was going to hit the corner of the raft. She braced for impact. If she had not, the force of the impact would have sent her tumbling toward the surface of the water, right on top of her husband and son.

When the creature struck, the two Selkath, which had braced themselves for impact. Suddenly jumped towards the bounty hunter, who had lost his balance. The bounty hunter was twisting around, because he was stumbling backwards, so did not see the two Selkath. The two men grabbed the bounty hunter and threw him overboard.

The bounty hunter twisted back around in the air. He was looking for a place to fire his grappling hook. He was also swinging his rifle around to shoot at the two assailants. Suddenly he feels a searing hot pain in his midsection, which causes him to let go of his rifle, as it flies off into the arms of one of his assailants. He looks down to see what has caused this pain. The lower half of his body is missing. This gigantic shark that he sees below him, has just risen up and bitten him in half, as if he wasn't wearing any armour, and now the blood is gushing out of his body. He passes out, before he sees that shark, coming back up, for the rest of him.

The two smugglers when they got back to their feet, saw the bounty hunter being thrown overboard, by two locals. They decided to not stick around, in case the locals decided they were next. Chitrah hears Krillgan say, "Bad man, no more."

The huge shark slowly swims by. Chitrah does not like its cold eye looking at him. Nor does he hear it communicating with his son, using the force.

"Look after yourself little one."

"Someday. I help you." Then Krillgan waves goodbye.

When the shark swims away, some Selkath dive into the water, to help the two people there. Others toss down ropes to help haul them up. The last Selkath is hauled up out of the water, just as the firaxan sharks approach, attracted by the smell of blood in the water.

Krillgan was the first to be hauled out of the water. When they removed the ropes from him, he rushes into his mother's waiting arms. She picks up her soaking wet son, hugging him to herself, and smothering his face with kisses. When Chitrah is hauled up, he can't wait to get out of the ropes, to go join his wife and son. He goes up and embraces both of them. Andriel hugs and kisses him, than she starts crying on his shoulder. The bounty hunter is dead, and now they are free.


End file.
